


The Apple of One's Eye

by LoveSparrow



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 我就是想看孕夫雀啦！, 我正按照某猫的期望, 走在达成三部曲铺垫的路途中
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 238,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSparrow/pseuds/LoveSparrow
Summary: 时间线定在第一部开始前十余年，老巴还是杰克的大副时。贝杰有，其实比较像杰贝啦，这对给我的感觉比较互攻，这不是重点，重点是巴杰，巴杰！我的挚爱！含自创角色。我的第一次第一坑冷CP特殊题材，全献给小麻雀和他的基友啦～





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纠结了一下我要发繁体还是简体，  
> 结果还是选简体。  
> 繁体请到同人板（在水里写字）：https://www.slashtw.space/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=492  
> 另有随缘居版：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-125584-1-1.html

 

　　1727年，加勒比海。

 

　　一艘一级战列舰正探路般小心翼翼的缓缓航行，雾气缭绕下宏伟的船身在海面上若隐若现，浅灰苍穹映得苍白的风帆如鬼魅般飘浮在虚空中。

 

　　劳伦斯．诺灵顿雕像般的立在艉艛的栏杆前，他军服上的金色镶饰与肩章都象征着他在海军中崇高的地位。

　　这片海域充满未知的陌生与危险，四周死寂的没有一丝生气，好像连时间都胶凝似的静止了，太过压抑静默的空间将船艏的破浪声、风帆飘动和帆索的拉动声突兀的放大，以为理所当然的习惯了的响音此刻却清晰的扰耳。

　　加勒比海内散布众多群岛的珊瑚礁，这船人没敢大意，主桅楼上的瞭望手专注的紧盯着前方的航路。战舰的吃水很深，一不小心可能就会有触礁的疑虑。

　　眼前的景物在白茫浓雾笼罩中仿佛都虚幻的没有实体，维有三千码外那艘像木炭一样的船只醒目突兀的像是白沙滩中掉进的一块黑曜石，漆黑的轮廓在一片飘渺中仿佛是点醒神智的引路灯。

　　她没有军舰或商船一贯的普鲁士蓝和栗子色水平相间的涂装，在船艉没有标示船名也没有升起任何可以证明国籍的旗帜。那是一艘海盗船。

　　那艘船同样很谨慎，只升了漆黑的中桅帆，主帆跟上桅帆全都收起，船速像一只在湖面上悠游的天鹅般缓而不急。

 

　　「长官，舰艏炮已就绪。」大副奔上阶梯回报。  
　　他点点头说：「升满帆，紧跟着他们的航迹。等我的命令。」  
　　「长官？」大副迟疑的望着他。  
　　「追上去。」劳伦斯上将看也不看他一眼，略为加大的音量透着斩钉截铁的气势。  
　　大副再不敢有异议，匆匆应答后便传令去。

 

　　他耳边立即响彻清晰贯耳的像能把浓雾驱散开似的命令声和水手们奔在甲板上迅速的动作声响。被解开束帆索的船帆迎着风飘扬，帆脚索拉动时扯出紧绷的嘎吱声。劳伦斯上将为这整齐划一的工作效率感到满意，尽管从他的面容上仍然看不出什么表情。  
　　  
　　他明白大副在顾虑什么，这艘复仇者号的船身比起那艘黑船宽了整整一倍有余，吃水多达八、九米，就算紧随着对方安全通过的航路也不能保证他们能够无恙。但他决定冒这个险，一级舰的结构相当坚固足以抵挡重磅火炮的攻击，区区几块礁石不一定能对复仇者号造成什么严重的损坏。

　　那些海盗肯定没有预料复仇者号会放胆的追上来，慌乱的像洒落在地四处弹跳的豆子，几个人急急忙忙爬上绳梯却连脚步都踩不稳还险些掉进海里。甲板上的水手仿佛在上演闹剧，惊恐的又跑又跳不时回头望那艘全速逼近的战舰，不看路的后果是三三两两的撞跌在一起，一时还重摔的起不了身。

　　劳伦斯上将来回扫视黑船的露天甲板和艉艛后甲板，恶棍们能发号施令的家伙，比如船长、大副或者是操舵长不知道躲哪去了，留下一群可怜的东西像无头苍蝇似的满船乱窜却拿不出办法。

 

　　他不自觉的投去轻蔑的目光，一窝狐群狗党的恶棍自然不能跟纪律严谨的军官和水手们相提并论，这个时候开始升帆也根本来不及，更别提那帮海盗害怕的连应该很熟练的日常工作都做不顺手。

 

　　很近了，眼前的黑珍珠号已是手到擒来的猎物，再五分钟，她就会在射程之内。那艘船没有船艉炮，艉艛也没有预留炮窗，她会连反抗的余地都没有，而他们的炮弹可以轻而易举的轰掉她脆弱的艉艛。

　　等到两船间的距离缩短了一半时，劳伦斯上将扬起手，准备下令让炮手点燃引线。

　　「长官！」主桅楼上的瞭望员却大喊一声打断他，「正前方有动静，好像是座山。」

　　「什么？」劳伦斯上将重新端起望远镜，对着前方的浓雾仔细审视。

　　青灰的高大耸立的轮廓在距离拉近下隐隐显现出来，他不可置信的移开望远镜狐疑的看了看又再次将目镜对上眼前。那物体的表面凹凸不平显然是布满巨大的石块，陡峭的山崖险峻的像能把人吞没，巨大沉重的山势衬的他们堡垒一般的战舰像薄薄的纸片一样渺小又不堪一击。

　　之前离的太远又有浓雾扰乱能见度以至于一直都没有发现他们居然是朝着山壁直冲过去！

 

　　「他们疯了吗？」珍珠号的航向没有改变，已经离那座山不到五百码，这么近的距离不可能还没注意到。水手们的骚动声和官兵们大声的喝斥像落入止水的腐木般让他失了原有的平静。

　　「那个……山的中央好像有一个隧道，他们打算从那里通过！」  
劳伦斯上将赶忙眯起眼睛努力打量瞭望员说的那个隧道。

　　那很窄，大概只比复仇者号的船身宽一点，但对于黑珍珠号而言是绰绰有余。他有些着急，如果这次让那群恶棍逃脱，再次追上就不知道是什么时候了，内心一紧，倏地发下命令：「开火！」他大喊一声，「击沉她，别让他们逃了！」

　　劳伦斯上将有把握可以击中她，低沉的轰鸣声过后是炮弹刺耳的呼啸声。他盯着炮弹，期望可以造成严重的损害，但下一瞬间却讶异的看着它们连擦到边也没有，而是落在船艉后约1米的地方。珍珠号仅仅只是被炮弹激起的水花喷湿一点，除此之外再无任何影响。

　　他兀自握紧望远镜仿佛要将它掐碎一般，他感觉黑珍珠号的速度在加快，否则不会炮弹都扑空落水。抬头一看，才惊觉那艘船的上桅帆不知何时已被升起，目光再向下扫去，她壮丽的主帆也已被迅速的放下，甲板上的人手们正俐落的绑紧帆索。

　　他一瞬间错愕的愣在那里，眼睁睁看着珍珠号通体漆黑的身影渐渐融入在深黑幽暗的隧道里，她就像被一个巨大沉默的怪物吞噬般在眼前消失不见了。  
再见到珍珠号她已处在隧道的另一端，船帆灌满强劲的风势，帆脚索绷紧的像是蓄势待发的弓弦，强大的动力已推送着让她像一支划破气流的利箭般，笔直而神速的劈海破浪而去，只留下一个轻灵又神秘的背影。

　　他们的战舰船身将近十六米宽，要穿越不到二十米的山崖隧道简直是去送死，稍不留神，船身就可能撞上山壁而卡在隧道里，最坏的可能便是沉船，那座高山绵延的岛上怖满崎岖的海岸线，周围的水面之下肯定暗藏许多礁石。就算成功通过目前要追上那艘黑船也已经不可能了。他们只能绕过绵长的山脉再尝试赶上那些海盗。

 

　　「掉头。」他下令，语气像死水般毫无波澜。

 

　　他的目光依然紧紧锁着那艘漆黑的帆船，在浓雾弥漫下她飘然的仿佛是航行在云海之上一般，那样腾云驾雾似的敏捷。  
他愤恨的将视线从目镜上移开，但眼睛仍然盯着逐渐远去的珍珠号，直到那艘船的轮廓被山壁遮掩，她的最后一片风帆也消失在他的视线里，只剩下白茫茫的浓雾仍然无忧似的飘忽着。

 

　　「杰克．斯派洛，你逍遥不了多久了！」他「喀」的一声用力收拢望远镜。

 

＊　＊　＊

 

劳伦斯．诺灵顿（Lawrence Norrington）在前传《Sins of the Father》中是詹姆斯．诺灵顿（James Norrington）的父亲。


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　那天夜里，黑珍珠号的船长杰克．斯派洛和大副赫克特．巴博萨独处在宽敞的船长舱房里打发睡前空闲的时间。船员们在经过一整天的辛勤工作后早早就在下层的炮甲板上睡成一团。

 

　　「那个岛很奇怪。」漫不经心的，杰克边把玩手中一颗黑色的圆球物体边说，「你带上的那两个家伙总咕哝着那座岛是不祥的，那是男人的禁地？」

　　「阿，有传闻说那是座属于女神的岛，任何男人踏上去就会倒大楣。」巴博萨似笑非笑，仿佛他在说一个愚蠢的笑话。

　　「奇怪的故事。」杰克也不以为然，「它没有什么特别的，就像加勒比海上数不清的岛屿一样，只是它大得多——但幸好我们也不是一无所获。」他拿起珠子在眼前仔细的端详。

　　「一颗石头？」巴博萨投去有些鄙夷的一眼。  
　  
　　「不不，伙计，这不是石头，」他故做神秘的注视对方，闪亮的眼睛满是炫耀意味，「这是一颗黑色的珍珠，你看。」

　　巴博萨微微前倾，眯着眼打量杰克向他伸出的手里的东西：光滑无暇的表面一看就知道是上等货，它圆润的弧度在烛火下闪烁内敛的淡淡光泽，随着视角的变换流转出各种不同的风貌，好似它是有生命的，像位优雅的女士一一展现她迷人的姿态。

　　半晌，他像是会意到什么朝他的船长明白的一笑：「黑珍珠？」这跟他们的船名是同样的称法。

　　「对。」杰克短促的语气显得得意洋洋，「你知道吗？它大概有1英吋这么大，超过半吋就已经很稀有，况且它是黑色的。」

　　「你是说，它价值连城？」

　　「当然，不过我不打算转手。」杰克自豪的微笑着凝视那颗黑珍珠，好像真的很喜爱。

　　「现实是，你要怎么说服船员们？」巴博萨靠回椅背上，略显慵懒的语气有些幸灾乐祸。他一点也不意外杰克打算留着它，因为杰克可能会喜欢上所有都被称为「黑珍珠」的东西。

　　青年的笑意停滞了一下，但并不削减他眼中明亮的闪烁，「所有的船员都可能面临失败，就像他们……噢，那群该死的国王的走狗一样。但我们其实并没有，我们只是没有见到预期的东西：足够的金子、宝石还是其他亮晶晶的玩意。」他捏着珍珠的手晃得撩乱，「但我们确实踏上了那个一千年才出现一次的岛，随便我们要怎么吹嘘，因为只有我们去过了，不是吗？哪怕那只是个谣言。」

　　「阿，」他假意的调侃对方的咧嘴一笑，「但愿我们能够活到能跟别人吹嘘的时候？」

　　「相信我，伙计。如果不是碰到浓雾我们发现的晚了，那艘战舰已经闯进狄欧沙岛的港湾堵住我们的出路，否则我们可以连设陷阱的时间也不用。」杰克神态自落的回视他，好似把他的大副的种种不友善尽收眼底却又不当一回事，他的骄傲与自信轻轻松松的应付这一切，「而且，宝藏不是只有那里有，我们所需要的只是发现另一个，不管是藏在某个洞窟里的还是一艘满载的宝藏船。」杰克站起身，晃步踱到巴博萨身边，没有刻意施力而放松柔软的手指轻轻搭上他的肩，「这只是时间问题。」青年冲他露齿一笑，仿佛是对他十足坦诚的。

　　巴博萨的目光追随着杰克，看着他走到橱柜前，从抽屉里取出一块干净的软布和一小罐装着清澈泉水的玻璃瓶。他静静的注视眼前的人，半好奇半消磨时光的观察杰克用沾了清水的软布轻轻的擦拭那颗珠石，不再作声。

　　确实，黑珍珠号是艘极好的船，满帆的航速大大超越了他所预料的可能。意识到这一点时，珍珠号已如雨燕那种迅疾的飞鸟般突破重重浓雾将他们重新载往开阔海域，好似她是海风慎重的眷顾。

　　就如杰克说的，他们可以最大程度的避免掉与军队的正面交锋，就只是像拎起一瓶兰姆酒那样简单的把武装精良的战舰抛在身后。

　　他冷冷的，带着一点不舒坦的情绪瞧着他的船长，暗自思忖究竟是出于什么原因，也许是因为这位船长有太多属于年轻人的意气风发、热情奔放，跟一些不知天高地厚的孩子气。不知到底是嫉妒还是轻蔑，他认为，更倾向后者。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狄欧沙岛（Isla de diosa）西班牙语女神之岛的意思。
> 
> 故事的时间在1727年，而麻雀是1700年生的（笑）在一艘航行在印度海岸且处在飓风之中的海盗船上（我说这货也真会挑时间出来……大家都忙得鸡飞狗跳时硬要参一脚……），这样说来麻雀大约是五月中旬到九月中旬生的吧。
> 
> 虽是这样，但故事的时间线是依照电影来推的，电影的时间是，麻雀在1740年死于海怪之口（虽又复活），这样推一下吧，加1～加2之间大约过了1年，被喇叭背叛后整整经历了10年杯催的浪子生活……算起来，喇叭跟麻雀大约在一起2年，所以加1结束后再经过加1～加2间的1年，跟琼斯订约的13年时间就这样到期了（这杯催的……），这样算下来两人分别以大副跟船长的身份共处大概就是麻雀27岁的时候。
> 
> 嗯，麻雀这个时候确实年轻，性格可能会与电影有点不太一样，简单说是可能有点天真，试想一下喇叭跟麻雀要金币地点他都可以说，可见……
> 
>    
> 另外，因为此篇文其实开坑很早（四，五年前），时间线也是遵循三部曲的，所以please不要跟我谈加五......


	3. Chapter 3

　　巴博萨没有料到他们的第一次掠夺会来的这么快。几个小时后的接近黎明的凌晨，天还是暗的，他被船员们跑在甲板上工作的声响吵醒后出现在露天甲板上。

　　视线所及的景色都像蒙在深蓝色的薄幕中似的，虽不像在黑夜中那样吃力，但也不能像白天那样看得很清楚。狂乱的海风将曙光前的低温吹拂的如深冬一般的冷，但这些都不影响珍珠号的船长的高昂兴致。

 

　　「快点！快点！把帆都升起来！该死的，你们这群吃喝拉撒的恶狗，看到那个白点点没有？二小时之内我们一定可以追上他们！」杰克大步穿梭在主甲板上，一边催促。

　　巴博萨望着杰克在水手们被幽暗的夜色染成淡靛色的衣料之中雀跃的东摇西晃，他穿着黑色软呢混纺亚麻的外衣的身影几乎溶入在珍珠号深黑的涂料上。说实话，杰克不高又瘦俏的身形让他在一群凶恶的家伙中显得很幼嫩，但他表现的毫不在意，把自己看作称职的船长。有借于昨日完美的逃脱戏码，纵使语调中有太多的张扬与热络，但紧要关头，杰克还是树立了一位船长的尊严与骄傲。

 

　　 「把帆脚索绑紧了！伙伴们！这个风势可以让她的速度至少上十五节。」杰克继续喊着，从主甲板的另一端绕回来，他的目光无意识的从忙碌的船员身上移开后发现了他的大副。

　　「噢，伙计！」杰克兴高采烈的奔到他面前，「我正想去叫醒你，那儿有一艘商船，」他看着对方，双手往船艏的方向晃了晃，「我猜她定是往伊斯帕尼奥拉*去的，你觉得我们能在货舱里看到什么？金子？银块？香料？也许会是够我们喝好一阵子的兰姆？」

　　「我想你现在别问这个问题。」巴博萨说着，目光向他身后瞟去。

　　杰克愣愣的回过头，看到某个景象惊的怪叫一声：「喂，住手！」他急忙奔到一个水手面前，「你在干什么？是谁准你尿在这里的？」

　　「这里不能尿吗？」正对着桅杆撒尿的水手纳闷的说。

　　「当然不能！谁告诉你可以尿的？」

　　 「也没有人说不可以阿。」

　　「你……」杰克一时语塞，眼角瞥到大副吩咐两个一高瘦一矮胖的船员提水过来清理，也顾不得那个乱撒尿的水手了，低低咕哝一声便亲自跪下去仔细的把那滩液体擦拭干净，又用海水冲了几便才总算满意的把木桶扔到一边。这艘船他可是很宝贝，说是跟命一样重要的东西也不为过。

　　「全员听好了！」杰克大喊，「下次谁再尿在船上……」他还没说完就有些船员忍不住笑了起来。杰克抽抽嘴角，翻了两个无语的白眼，「下次谁再尿在船上，你们所有人都负责舔干净！一滴不剩的！懂吗？」一听会有这样的惩罚，发笑的船员这才禁声的答应。

　　「还呆什么呆？回去工作！」巴博萨喝斥一声。船员马上就听命的回到岗位。

　　杰克转头看了身边的大副一眼，满意的笑了笑，带着一种赞许跟信赖。

 

　　黑珍珠号上的船员还很新，船本身也是崭新的，这个新世界的西印度群岛将会是他们取之不尽的宝库。 _ **黑珍珠号是加勒比海上最快的船！连三桅快速战舰都远远比不上她。**_ 杰克自豪的想。也许他还需要一段时间取得船员们完全的信任与遵从，但不用太久，他们的第一个真正的胜利就近在眼前。

 

　　黎明前的寒冷短暂得仿佛夜间静静绽放的昙花，消纵即逝。阳光突破天际，带来光明与热度，深蓝色的薄幕就像被突然揭开一般，明亮的光线在珍珠号的风帆和船体上投射出一层炫目的银光，她漆黑的船艏利刃般斩开幽蓝色的海面，激起的浪花被映衬的如极冰般的雪亮耀眼。

　　在阳光明媚的晴空下，巴博萨望着杰克朝气的像桅顶的海盗旗帜一样随风飘扬的红头巾，波光潋滟的光影交错中，时空似乎有些恍惚的错置。

　　思绪悠悠回溯到十几年前，一样的大副身份，在蒂格船长统领的船上。那时杰克．斯派洛不过是个乳臭未干的黄毛小子，虽然他不认为那个小伙子现在有长进多少。

　　他当时没有怎么留意那个瘦小的像只猴子一样的男孩，那时他的船长的儿子，混在一堆杂七杂八的恶棍中，单薄的身影有些哆嗦，却仍是固执又顽强的嚷嚷着他已经受够了海盗什么的。有那么几次，在躲开了他的父亲的潮湿阴暗的船舱里，几个气不过的船员将他又踢又踹的狠狠教训了一顿。巴博萨知道蒂格船长一定不被蒙在鼓里，却选择睁只眼闭只眼。仿佛理所当然的，他也没对那个自讨苦吃的蠢东西投去任何同情抑或不忍的目光。

　　突然有很长的一段时间，那个孩子在他的记忆里失去了踪迹，依稀记得是在一次遭受海军的袭击之后。那之后，男孩究竟是怎么了？去了哪里？他一无所知。蒂格船长对此只字不提，一如以往的神秘莫测，他也没有心思去想，他当时认为那孩子多半是死在那次的战乱中了。

　　多年之后，他再一次在龟岛，这个由西班牙语命名的纵欲国度里见到杰克时，他免不了的惊讶于那青年朝他微笑时嘴里露出的三颗闪亮的金牙。那个年轻人站在一堆烂醉着虚掷光阴的喧闹杂碎跟淫荡的妓女中还有那么一点突兀，他不由得带着错愕的神情上下打量起他，他明了杰克身上已经散发着跟他一样的，不羁与放纵的海盗气息，唯一不变的似乎是那双清亮的如加勒比的海水般干净的眼睛。

　　那个从前总是愤恨着自己的出身的男孩现在却穿着一身船长的装束站在他眼前，就如同那青年的父亲当年站在他身前一样。

　　「拉开左舷炮窗！把大炮推出来，但是不用装弹药。」杰克下令着，似乎接收到他微微困惑的视线，随即回过头朝他说：「商船船员会怕死，不像那些该死的军人。我们只要吓唬他们，为了活命他们能交出任何除了性命以外的东西，明白吗？」

　　杰克清澈的大眼睛闪动的把握十足，而珍珠号没有愧于她的船长的期望，已如军舰鸟*般迅猛的冲向目标。他们此时用肉眼就能清楚的看到商船上的船员就如同被盯上的猎物般吓得惊慌失措，然而黑色旗帜中森白的骷髅仍然在风中狂笑着急速逼近。

　　「好了！伙伴们，跟我来！」单脚踏上登船板的杰克，手里举着他的武器昂首喊着。

　　巴博萨望着杰克狂乱飞扬的发丝和衣摆，他手中扬起的弯刀在日照反射下像把光刃。

　　那瞬间他有些惊讶，惊讶那个年轻人此时兴奋笑着的高昂姿态，让他像一个真正的，在军队中恶名远播的海盗。

　　时光走过终究会留下痕迹，巴博萨醒觉到这也是很自然的，杰克毕竟是蒂格船长的儿子，而且是在这片西印度群岛的海域中新成长起来的海盗王。

　　闪着寒光的武器只是用作威吓，没有喷溅的鲜血；没有四散的烟硝，仿佛他们所洗劫的船就是专门来供给珍珠号似的，整个掠夺过程干净俐落的如蜻蜓点过水面般，只是轻轻的一瞬间。

　　就算是蒂格船长也不曾做到这一点——除了遇上那些认得他的座舰的受害者们。

　　巴博萨发觉他忍不住带着探究的神情去打量那个总是一副没心没肺的青年，猜测他可能的过往导致今日的转变；思忖在他自信飞扬的笑容背后埋藏的是怎样的另一段人生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 伊斯帕尼奥拉（Hispaniola）也译做西班牙岛。当年哥伦布踏足此地时就是以西班牙的国名为此命名，现今一般称为海地（Haiti）岛。
> 
> ※ 龟岛（Tortuga）就是海地岛北方附近并属于海地的一个小岛。 Tortuga许多翻译音译为托尔图加等，但是在西班牙语中，就是指乌龟的意思。哥伦布发现这个岛时，在日出的薄雾中，这个岛的形状像龟壳的轮廓般显现出来，所以命名为龟岛。
> 
> ※ 特别提一下军舰鸟，白斑军舰鸟非常帅气名字也帅气，为什么它们会有这么威的名字呢？这要从它们的生活习性谈起。 （节录自北方网的文章）
> 
> 军舰鸟有对长而尖的翅膀，极善飞翔。当它两翼展开时，两个翼尖间的距离可达2.3米。
> 
> 白天，军舰鸟几乎总是在空中翱翔的。它们能在高空翻转盘旋，也能飞速地直线俯冲，高超的飞行本领着实令人惊叹。军舰鸟正是凭借这身绝技，在空中袭击那些叼着鱼的其他海鸟。
> 
> 它们常凶猛地冲向目标，使被攻击者吓得惊慌失措，丢下口中的鱼仓惶而逃。这时，军舰鸟马上急冲而下，凌空叼住正在下落的鱼，并马上吞吃下去。
> 
> 由于这种海鸟的掠夺习性，早期的博物学家就给它起名为Frigatebird。 （那为什么不是叫Piratebird？）这里，Frigate是中世纪时海盗们（其实是指私掠者们）使用的一种架有大炮的帆船。


	4. Chapter 4

　　飞快成长中的新世界是利益与糜烂堆栈出的摇篮，数之不尽的金、银、珍宝永远是迷惑人心的万恶之源。法属圣多明戈也无法拒绝海盗所带来的财富——哪怕其来源是由鲜血与烟硝浸染的过程，离岛的龟岛在消极治理下成了奢靡荒淫的三不管地带。一团混乱的酒馆内，他们在干扰少一些的角落中享受妓女柔软的肢体和兰姆酒的浓郁。 

 

　　「我们差点摔死的好不容易爬上两万英呎的山崖，当然，在那个靠近山顶的洞穴里，我们看到成堆的金子！为了全部搬下来，整整花了三天三夜到第四天早上才搬完……」杰克搂着一个年轻女郎一边滔滔说着。 

　　巴博萨听在耳里，在心底直发笑。不过的确，他们已经积攒了足以挥霍好一阵子的各种战利品。他们从没有真的失败过，洗劫船只也像从小孩手中抢走糖果一样的简单，而没有浪费一发弹药，甚至是让他们的弯刀沾染上一滴鲜血，像是一场场干脆的商人交易而非残暴的海盗掠夺。

　　黑珍珠号的武装有一般商船的两倍以上，三十二门可填装十二磅炮弹的大炮，这个水平就算跟一艘护卫舰比起来也毫不逊色。就冲着珍珠号压倒性的航速与一尊尊漆黑大炮的炮口，被他们盯上的船只往往识相的逃都不逃，就带着恐惧的心认命的收帆降旗。

　　一切似乎都太美好、太顺利了，让他们绝对有理由像珍珠号船艏的飞鸟那样昂首的姿态阔步在任何一个海盗城镇中，只是那一些些的不快依然像疙瘩般凸在他心底。

 

　　「接下来你打算怎么做，船长？」巴博萨特意忽略掉搂上他脖颈的雪白手臂，定定的望着杰克，看着他的双眸慵懒的瞟向自己的眼睛，「把看上的船只抢个精光，然后花天酒地，这就是你要的生活？」

　　先不谈他们掠夺的手段对一船海盗来说太过温和，而杰克依然故我的骄傲与自信。他暗自臆测杰克是否隐瞒了什么，这似乎不仅仅是因为他的年轻和珍珠号优势的关系。

　　青年明白一切似的垂下眼浅浅一笑，再朝他投去清亮的一眼，「我们……这批船员启航后只经过了多久？不到半年？是吧？我们已经是这一带最出名的海盗了，不是吗？」

　　「看看他们，」杰克的手自若的晃向放浪形骸的混在馆内杂七杂八的客人间的船员们，「只要有金子、酒跟偶尔的放荡时光，就没有人不会满足。」他说着，同时句子行到结尾时顺势翘起嘴，看起来是神情愉悦又像是一种不经意的谴责。

　　巴博萨沉默的抿着唇，意识到自己是不是太过贪心且越矩，杰克轻松的语调也揪得他心里微微一紧，「出名也代表着飘扬着国家旗帜的战船更迫切的想抹煞我们了，下一次我们不见得有这样的好运气，如果我们中了圈套？」

　　「这自然，我那老家伙躲了大半辈子的海军，被袭击，蹲过监狱，但他还是活了下来。事情常常是有转机，也许根本不像你想的那么糟。」杰克一如以往的自在的态度回应他长辈告诫孩子一样的叮嘱，「还是，巴博萨，你害怕那些走狗而不愿在我们未来可能的冒险上赌上你的性命？」他微微前倾身子，将被烛火映得亮灿灿的眼睛牢牢锁住他。

　　大副发现他还是忍不住细细打量起他，那个年纪足足少了自己二十岁的年轻船长，「作为海盗，船长，无风无浪的生活跟我们都不相干，就如我当时对你说的一样。」

　　「那我们就有共识了。为了我们以前跟以后的胜利，你愿意干我一杯？」杰克咧嘴笑着，一点也不意外的。并且率先举起他那一大杯兰姆。

 

　　杰克其实有着很细致的，彷佛被专注地雕琢出的五官；他的眼眸明亮清澈，深黑的粉末沿着上下眼脸涂抹，将那双有神的眼睛染得更为深邃。挺直的鼻梁在眉心下沿伸成好看的弧度。如果撇开他总会习惯性的将那张满含聪明相的脸弄的痞气十足的龇牙咧嘴与挤眉弄眼，他不得不说，杰克确实很动人。

　　巴博萨同样的咧嘴笑着，将他那半杯兰姆与杰克的酒杯重重碰撞，再一起仰头喝干。他的眼角瞥见酒液滑入对方咽喉时漂亮流畅的起伏，似乎有什么就像酒力的后劲般隐隐攀升。

　　在以前，他们第一次在龟岛重遇时，这样无真实感的天真梦就算喝得烂醉也绝不能打动他。但现在不同，而杰克也没再花功夫说服他，好像料到他定会顺服自己的意愿一样。

　　至少杰克确实让他们不愁吃、喝与玩乐。只是他们谁也不曾料到，描绘好的未来计划全无实际达成的一天，而时间的沙漏仍然像燃烧的蜡烛般，无声无息的消逝。

 

　　酒馆里简陋的客房只有薄薄的木板做隔间，他躺在床上能清楚的听到一层遮蔽之外的年轻船长和一个金发女郎传来的谈话声。只不过大部份都是杰克天花乱坠的说个没完，女人只是适时的用柔媚又兴奋的语调应答几声。

　　也不知道她究竟是不是真的相信杰克那种甜蜜的谎言。她们都太习惯迎合任何一个招上她们的男人，沉醉模糊中一时间也分不清到底是真情还是假意，也许她们都当成升华至另一种境界的，进入主餐中的前菜。

　　杰克那种特意放轻的语调跟收放自如的节奏好似暗藏在水面之下的流沙，表面看来那或许只是一个可爱的小水洼，但若深陷进去，就再也无法自拔。

　　这种感觉也许是相当奇怪的，更多时候他觉得他的船长只是个毛都还没长齐的小毛头，对他的印象更大程度的停留在十几年前杰克还年少的模样。很难想象此时那个小伙子正拥着一个女人情话绵绵，然而女人丰富的声音表情陶醉的削减了这种不协调，让杰克相衬之下像一个真正的成熟的男人，如果忽略他说的是什么内容的话。

　　隔壁的细语声渐渐低下去，被遏止不住的呻吟喘息给遮盖过。他搂着狂野的像只豹子一样的黑发尤物，任由她扒开他胸前的衣襟，满脑子却是回荡着那个年轻人漂亮的微微拉长的尾音，像海浪般一波波侵袭着他的知觉。

　　一场床戏做的心不在焉，女人健康的肤色和松软的黑色卷发有种微妙的连贯作用让他心乱神迷，再深刻的交缠却像浪花的泡沫一样毫无意义。

 

　　蜡烛化作水河流淌时，夜已经很深。闹哄哄的夹杂喧哗、枪声和即兴演奏的噪音也搁浅在午夜的换日线上。酒馆内的客人不是浸在温柔乡里就是醉得跟团烂泥一样，瘫软又肮脏的倒在泥土地上，尸横遍野一样七零八落的睡成一团。店主管也不管，兀自在椅子上张大嘴巴的打着盹。

　　巴博萨倚在楼梯扶手上，慢条斯理的啜着黑檀木杯里的半杯红葡萄酒。也不知是有意无意，他站的角度一抬眼就会望见上楼后的第二间房，这晚待着他的船长的那一间。

 

　　时空穿梭多年后的再次交聚是点燃引线的火光，有些尘封的，被遗忘在角落的记忆像久旱甘霖后的河床般重新活络起来，他想起他跟杰克是有这么一段小小的过往的。

　　他在昏暗的货舱里发现那瘦小的身影蜷成一团，动也不动的倒在舱壁边，远远看去像是连呼吸的起伏也没有。从舱口透进的惨淡光线把那孩子裸露的肌肤映照的像阴霾天气的浓重厚云一样死气沉沉的灰白，让他看起来像一具毫无生命的死尸。

　　他其实不是有心的，他是奉那男孩的父亲——蒂格船长的命令过来看看。

　　他走过去踢了踢地上的男孩，看看这东西还活着没有。

　　男孩受到动静迷迷糊糊间微弱的呻吟几声，人都还没清醒，却突然作到恶梦一样的大喊起来：「噢，这样很糟糕！该死的你们这些在粪坑里打滚的又脏又臭又黏呼呼的蛆虫！」

　　「蛆虫？阿？你是这样对那些船员说的吗？」他朝杰克喝斥。有些老水手已在这艘船上工作了几十年，管他是不是船长的儿子，这样没大没小难怪会被打晕在这里一整天。

　　男孩从梦魇中惊醒似的瞪大眼睛，一时间呆愣的像被他严厉的语气震住，又像是意识到此时面对的不是以往的那些恶棍。他抬起头努力的看清站在面前的人，认得是大副，那个地位只比他父亲低一些的高阶船员，却仍然不甘示弱的叫着：「就是蛆虫！说真的，亲爱的可爱的蛆虫还比那些无赖好多了……」男孩边嚷着边吃力的撑起身体，「最起码，牠们不会吃活人！」他用力的抠住粗糙的舱壁尝试站起来，刚挪动右脚却瞬间惨叫一声，整个人失力的摔回地面。

　　「噢……该死的……」杰克喘息间勉力回过头望向他不对劲的右小腿，那里一动就痛得要命，痛得他龇牙咧嘴的皱着一张脸还是不死心的胡乱挣扎。直到明白那样做毫无作用后，男孩才总算安分起来，静止的趴回地上，除了剧烈的呼吸。

　　巴博萨默默的看着这个把自己搞到筋疲力尽的家伙，无语的叹口气。知道他是走不了了，也只好蹲下去，把那孩子抱起来。

　　杰克被他的举动吓了一跳，本能的挣动。也不知道是男孩自己动到了伤处还是他并不轻柔的动作拉扯下，痛得身体一紧但这次却极力克制的咬紧嘴唇，不喊叫出来，只是细微的闷哼一声。

　　男孩真的很瘦，手、脚像是树枝拼成的一样，抱起来还轻得跟堆纸片似的，小小的缩在他怀里，肢体呈现紧张与疼痛引起的僵硬，一双湿润的眼睛小心翼翼的打量他，但很快被他右耳上的银环穿连着的一个大型肉食动物的犬牙吸引了注意。杰克睁大眼睛忍不住好奇的伸手拨弄，惊叹那尖利的玩意儿都有他的小指那么长。

　　「先生，这耳环不错阿。」男孩笑笑的用着虚弱的声音这么说之后松懈的重又晕厥过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法属圣多明戈：法國當時擁有整個伊斯帕尼奥拉島嶼約佔三分之一面積的西半部（即現今稱為海地的部份，包含龟岛），法國當時佔領的领土，就命名為圣多明戈（Saint-Domingue），與島嶼東半部（現今多明尼加）的首都Santo Domingo或称San Domingo同音。法国这样命名，是有对西班牙挑衅的意思吧


	5. Chapter 5

　　这个小小的回忆令他不自觉的微微一笑，但马上被女人一阵高尖的怒骂声打断，他刚受打扰的朝杰克的房门投去一眼，瞬间房内就激起了一阵响亮的拍打声，伴随着他的船长的一声哀叫。 

　　巴博萨不由的为这突发的声响皱皱眉，很显然，他的船长刚刚挨了女人的一巴掌。他纳闷的动身到房门口时，不断传来混乱骚动的室内突然大开房门，一个发丝散乱还未细细整理的妓女险些撞在他胸前。女人惊得倒抽一口气，后面是一脸茫然，衣衫不整的紧追出来的杰克。 

 

　　「阿，伙计，你在这里做什么？」杰克还迷迷糊糊的眼睛一看到他瞬间惊喜的一亮，又转过头莫名的向妓女问：「有什么问题吗，小姐？」 

　　女人愤恨的瞪向杰克，迅即反手一掌向他另一边脸颊上搧去。近距离下震耳的掴掌声让巴博萨的眉间又是紧紧的一皱，而杰克猛的吃痛又哀叫一声。 

　　妓女气呼呼的扭头走人时，巴博萨垂眼望向兀自无辜的捂着脸颊，几乎倒在他怀里的船长。 

　　「我真的不知道为什么我会被搧那巴——嗯，两巴掌……」杰克自顾自的咕哝碎念，转过头委屈的望向离去的金发女郎，盯着那摇摆不定的浑圆的臀部曲线，他撇撇嘴暗自想着还真有那么点可惜。 

　　「赫克特，如果你不干的话就早点告诉我，不花这钱，我们还可以多几桶兰姆。这么个破房间一个晚上居然要一先令！一先令，在肯特郡可以买一头牛耶。」杰克朝他挤眉瞪眼的聒聒说着，那双眼睛像要从眼眶中跳出来似的。 

　　巴博萨对这个亲昵的称呼怔了一瞬，仍然面不改色的望着他，除了有些无语的纠结的眉毛：「……我就算不干也要用个房间来过夜，船长。」 

　　「这样吧，你退掉你的房跟我睡一间怎么样？」杰克那总是不安分的手轻轻推了他一下，身体有意无意的往他身上贴。

　　「......」巴博萨手里的酒杯差点掉到地上。 

　　杰克见状，径自夺过酒杯，将酒液往自己嘴里灌。喝第一口时他皱皱眉停下来愣了愣，但还是继续把剩余的葡萄酒全部喝光。 

　　「味道不错，但是酒力太差了，还是兰姆好得多。」他这么说时把空杯子塞回巴博萨手里，又一脸淘气的把手指举在对方眼前，彷佛当对方默许了并强调的说：「就这样喔。」 

　　青年回身走到门口时发觉对方还在原地没有跟过来的迹象，又回过身对巴博萨笑得迷人：「这间房里有两张床，伙计。我一个人又睡不到两张，不睡两个人就太浪费了，是不是？」杰克暧昧不明的笑着，橙红的烛光照得他发间的细毛暖烘烘的，像是毛茸茸的小动物的披毛。 

　　巴博萨望着他的船长慢悠悠的晃回房内，任由房门敞开，十足诚意的「邀请」。 

 

　　片刻后，巴博萨进到杰克房内，见到他已背对着门，缩在里边的床上睡着了。 

　　他兀自在床边站了一会儿，杰克仍然动也不动，撇除了装睡的可能。 

　　半晌，巴博萨掷起杰克脚边折迭整齐的被子，摊开盖到对方身上。他的动作没有特意放轻，薄被的重量带起一阵微小的风压，吹动杰克一些细细的发丝，彷佛轻轻的拂在他的皮肤上似的，一瞬间搔痒的令人难耐。 

　　空气中隐隐还留有女人浓郁的脂粉味，也许凌乱的床铺上还能嗅到她与生俱来的体香。他不愿去躺那张充满淫欲氛围的床，本来就不该是这样的，本来。 

　　他想杰克究竟为什么叫上他又任性的丢下他，自己睡得天昏暗地浑然不觉，难道杰克邀他进来真的只是为了单纯的「睡觉」？ 

　　巴博萨杵在床边，盯着熟睡的青年，好像对于被撇下感到微微受伤的恼火起来，终于半宣泄半恶作剧的把他的船长连人带被的给扔下床。 

　　结果乱七八糟的摔在地上的青年只是动了动，但马上又沉入梦乡。 

　　杰克根本醉得一塌糊涂，巴博萨叹口气的同时，仰身倒向杰克刚刚躺过的床。勉强算干净的床铺上还存留着地上那青年的体温，暖暖的像太阳晒过般的温度。杰克就躺在他身下仅仅只是离了半尺的距离，听着他规律的呼吸声却激醒着他的精神。 

　　月色洒落的房内，两个人，一个在床下；一个在床上，几乎是用同样的姿势卧着，只不过明显不同的是：一个睡得香甜；一个醒得沉闷。 

　　巴博萨无焦距的望着木质天花板，在寒凉的夜里却神游回夏日炙热的印度洋上。 

 

　　一日午后在巡视的工作中偷了个闲，他坐在甲板上，靠着船桅，一面眺望闪耀如蓝宝石的洋面，一面慵懒的啃着青色的苹果。突然的，一只脏兮兮的，小小的手爪子从后面伸到他身旁。巴博萨纳闷的瞥了一眼，一句令他不得不抬起头望向对方的要求紧接着冒了出来：「先生，可以给我一个苹果吗？」 

　　杰克站在船桅另一侧，探出半个身子，就像讨长辈欢心的孩子那样灿烂笑着。 

　　巴博萨没有答他，只是莫名其妙的朝他皱眉，一点也不和蔼的神情让那男孩立刻换上一副可怜兮兮的样子，委屈的补充说：「厨子说我们粮食不足，早上没给我早餐。还有午餐……」 

　　大副的眉头为这个理由皱得更紧了。今早他才清点过补给：十二袋九磅的面粉、二十三桶的腌肉，虽谈不上充裕，但也够一船人吃上二、三个月。 

　　他想杰克再笨应该也不会编这种能立即戳破的谎出来，看着已经忍不住眼巴巴的瞅着他手里那啃了一半的苹果，对着雪白的果肉暗自咽口水的小伙子，犹豫了半晌，还是从一旁的木桶里拿了一个，放到那男孩伸了半天的手掌心里。 

　　「非常谢谢你，先生！」杰克简直得到宝一样，马上乐翻的捧着那青绿的果实，蹲到他身边就饿死鬼一样狼吞虎咽的啃起来。 

　　「你不去工作待会又有的受了。」巴博萨有些瞠目结舌的看着男孩一口气就喀光了半个苹果，但语气仍然是轻描淡写。

　　「嗯？如果你不骂我，他们也不会的。而且……」杰克嘴里塞满了果肉，像贪吃的花栗鼠那样鼓着脸颊，一边用力咀嚼一边含糊不清的说，「他们再怎么样也不会真的下很重的手，不然我也不会在这里了，不是吗？」 

　　巴博萨静静的望着男孩明亮的眼睛扑闪向他，然后又埋头猛啃。他的视线移至杰克被焦油和各种污垢染的乌黑的双手，有几个脏脏的指印沾在果实青色的表皮上。 

　　后来，他问：「那种事有多久了？」 

　　「什么？」 

　　「配粮的事。」 

　　杰克停下动作，挤着眉认真想着。几秒钟过后，有些尴尬又无所谓似的朝对方一笑：「我也不知道。」看到大副的眉头又皱起，男孩随即说：「如果连我自己都不知道，那一定是很久了，久到我想不起来了，是吧？」 

　　巴博萨沉默的，略微思索后轻轻点点头，偏过头发现杰克已经啃光了自己那颗，正趴在蜷起的双腿的膝上巴眨眨的望着他手中仍未吃完的那颗，意犹未尽的舔着嘴。 

　　他想这小子真的是饿坏了，连果核、果蒂都吞的一乾二净。巴博萨在心里叹口气，说：「你只跟我要一颗，对吧？」 

　　「是的，先生。真的谢谢你！多亏你我才没饿死。」杰克冲着他笑笑，让他不由得也对那孩子弯起嘴唇。至少这孩子还算机灵，懂得察言观色。 

　　「为什么不告诉你父亲？」他问难掩失望的趴回膝上，还是直勾勾的看着果实的杰克。 

　　「嗯？」男孩清澈的能倒映天空的大眼睛一时有些懵，接着会意说：「他没有什么是不知道的。」杰克仍然在说别人的事一样坦然笑着，但细细拉长的尾音身不由己的消散在印度洋湿热的气流之下。 

 

　　临走时巴博萨随手将果核抛向海里，而男孩的双眼紧紧追着那应该只能算是厨余的垃圾，直到它在洋面激起一阵水花，再无踪迹。 

　　杰克大大的叹口气，正可惜的当下，一只抓着一颗硕大苹果的大手突然闪现在眼前，杰克才刚看清楚，那只手就立即松开，男孩几乎是反射性的急急忙忙伸手去捧，然后惊喜的望向身旁的大副。 

　　「快吃！吃饱了好工作。」一点也不理会男孩那副笑得发傻的样子，他严峻的说。 

　　巴博萨的语气没有吓到杰克，反而让他更乐了：「遵命，长官！」 

　　离去前男孩仍是满怀感激的望着他，他也不由的多看那孩子几眼，觉得杰克笑起来还挺讨人喜欢的。他记得从那天把重伤的杰克交给他父亲后只过了一个多星期，良好迅速的愈合性让他想到某个从远古时代就存活至今的物种，那样顽强的生命力。 

 

　　隔天早晨他看到杰克站在系缆栓座边，忙碌着把多余的索具收卷整理好后挂在系缆栓上，防止纠缠打结。一如以往的例行监督，却不经意的停下脚步，原因并不是男孩的工作进行得不令他满意。 

　　他站在那里时，杰克这部份的工作正要告一段落，男孩回过身后视线很自然的留意到不远处的大副。 

　　见到他时，男孩又惊又喜的给出一个大大地微笑：「早安，长官。」   
　  
　　「精神不错阿，小伙子？」巴博萨依旧不苟言笑的，好似特意要不失他身为大副的威严。 

　　「当然！非常谢谢你，长官！让我不用再空着肚子工作了。我知道，这一定是你做的。」 

　　「不是为你，我只是不希望跟一个小毛头分享那些果子。」 

　　听见他这么说时，男孩收了笑容，但没有全部。带着一点点淘气的神情探到他身边说：「但你还是为这个原因做了什么，是吧？」 

　　他的目光追着杰克乐悠悠的跑到另一边，继续他该做的事。男孩握着粗重的索具时，不忘朝他笑着目送他经过身边，即便大副看起来根本没搭理他。 

 

　　清晨巴博萨经历了半睡半醒的一夜恍惚的睁开眼睛后，杰克还睡在床下，仍然维持着同样的姿势，看来果真是睡得很熟。 

　　出门前他把他的船长给放回床上。也不知道杰克在作什么好梦，还像小孩子似的荡漾出一个纯真的微笑。


	6. Chapter 6

　　那是加勒比海中不稀罕的晴空万里的一日，处在海天一色的洋面中的珍珠号耀眼的彷佛躺在宝蓝绸缎中的一颗黑钻。海风令人舒畅的徐徐的吹，不强劲但恒定，是很适宜扬帆的一天，但与其说珍珠号是在稳稳的航行，不如说她是漫无目标的在海面上闲晃。

　　黑珍珠号的风帆保持在最低限度的人手所能掌控好的升帆状态，因而轮值的水手中还有部份人落得清闲，这其中包括了大副一并带上船的两个伙计，现在正席地坐在杰克面前，津津有味的听着什么，还不时咧咧嘴传来几声猥亵的坏笑。

　　巴博萨纳闷的扫了几眼轻松到散漫的船员，然后往带头打混的船长走去。

 

　　「居然什么事也没干……」

　　他疑惑的走近那三人时，只听见杰克说了这句话，随后便察觉的转过头对向他。

　　两个家伙跟着转头一看，见到大副时他们令人讨厌的笑声莫名的大了些，那个高瘦的船员甚至举起脏脏的手，指向他，傻傻的咧嘴大笑说：「蠢蛋！」

　　矮胖的船员跟着哈哈大笑几声，见到大副难看的脸色才慢半拍的醒觉到什么，回过神的表情是惊慌无比。

　　平特恼羞成怒的重拍了隔壁的人的肩膀，吼着：「你才是蠢蛋！」

　　瑞杰蒂被他吓了一大跳，身体震了一下，眼睛睁得大大的，一脸不明所以又委屈的看着身边的伙计，见到对方表情有异的向他使眼色，才纳闷的转过头再看向巴博萨。

　　这一看瑞杰蒂总算是大大的吓到了，惊觉到自己干了什么好事，慌张的抖着身子跟着平特像是被操纵线拉直的木偶般急忙站起来，又哆哆嗦嗦的带着可怜兮兮的表情跟讨好的僵硬的笑容望着大副。

 

　　巴博萨只管睨眼瞧着他们，张着的嘴无语到想骂都骂不出来，他实在有些后悔怎么会带上这两个脑袋里都不知道装什么的家伙。

　　「赫克特，」杰克这时径自插进他们之间，打破了这个僵局。他晃了晃手，将那两个船员打发掉，「别管他们。我知道，你是来找我的。」

　　巴博萨瞥着两个又滚又跌的跑了开去，不一会儿就消失在视线里的家伙们，又看向一脸讪笑着的，有些尴尬的杰克，思索这家伙到底又在玩什么把戏。

　　「我们的航向，船长？」巴博萨从干涩的喉咙里挤出这句沙哑的疑问，一个大副实在没有必要问这样的问题，前提是他们有一个明确的航线的话。

　　「阿，航向，」杰克低下头，从他的皮带上解下一件东西的系绳，然后拉起大副的手，在他的手心放上一个四方的黑色削角的小盒子，并翻开盒盖，「你可以用它来找到离我们最近的商船或者是什么宝藏。因为，我发现我好像用不准它了。」杰克笑笑的望着大副，眼底有些淘气的跃动，他黑色带棕的发丝被狂乱的海风卷起，几乎要刮到巴博萨的脸。

　　巴博萨想，杰克的头发已经长得太长了，从最初印象的乱毛丛生的杂草头变得长发披肩——这个词也许不应该用在一个人男人身上，但用来形容杰克似乎也谈不上突兀，再逐渐变化成掺杂发辫与各种小挂饰的少女一样的花俏。

　　他有时真的很好奇杰克打理与装扮自己的方式，有天早晨，再看到杰克时，他的发丛间就多了些条状的辫子。

　　一般而言，那种拉斯塔法里式发辫不需要编制，只是让头发自然生长又长期疏于清洗与整理，最后彼此缠结在一起，就成了那副德性。但杰克反其道而行，虽然也不知道他到底是怎么弄的，也许只是把打结的发丝再乱卷一通。

　　杰克当时声称，他看上了那种辫子可以防止头发乱飞的效果。并且拒绝剪掉长发的船长对此相当满意，逢人就炫耀他那风再大也不怕刮乱的头发。

　　巴博萨还留意到，杰克略长的浏海掩在红砖色的印花头巾下，布料在右后脑交缠过剩余的部份几乎要垂到他腰间，但材质是很轻很薄的透光丝织，因而多余的长度不赘添重量，总是随着杰克的步履和海风晃动飞扬，这让他看起来多了分飘逸洒脱。

　　红砖色醒目但不过份鲜明，也不过份深沈，恰到好处的温和的红，在日照下染上阳光的温度与色泽，温厚的红色被撷取了一点，鲜黄的暖光趁虚而入，渗进生动的活跃，为杰克身着完整装束的淡黑背影泄下一抹明媚。

　　巴博萨饶有趣味的想，那头巾应该是女人的东西，但不得不承认，那非常的适合他。

　　他手中那个像小盒子的东西是杰克几乎不离身的罗盘，他兀自盯着那大红的，有雕花图形装饰的指针，又好奇又希冀的盼望这跟它的主人一样漂亮的玩意可以有多大的作用。

　　结果是，那小巧的东西只是让人视线要打结一样的追着到处晃的杰克满方位的乱转，害得他一时气愤的差点没把它扔到海里。

　　但是如果这个罗盘之前是能指引方向的，为什么这时在两人手里全都失灵了？

　　巴博萨顺着指针的方位望向处在艉艛上的栏杆边的船长，那家伙刚才的表情就像有什么鬼点子的调皮蛋那样，却又难以否认他要命的生动与活泼。似乎不论何时，杰克都像一团跃动的火苗般隐隐勾人，这个想法将大副的喉咙烧得更加干涸难耐，他再望了杰克一眼，暗自决定想改变些什么。

　　正思忖着，罗盘针指着西南偏西的方向静止不动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于麻雀的头巾颜色，一开始我也想说就红色嘛～可是哪种红呢……？写手告诉我们，写文要具体不能概括！我看着一张张麻雀的剧照实在是大伤脑筋，因为每一张拍起来的颜色都不一样阿！（翻桌）  
> 后来，我的脑中冒出一个颜色，铁锈红！  
> 但是后来又觉得不太对，因此我就很认真的去比对各个红色（蠢人一枚）在古代，大颜色就那么几个，不像现代只要给得出色码就可以弄出成千上万的颜色，所以一定是叫的出名字的颜色。  
> 真正的铁锈红的颜色其实比较偏黄，顾名思义，就是像铁生锈的颜色嘛。而麻雀的头巾，虽说颜色也是比较暗一点，但黄色的部份不多，比较是偏向棕色一点，属于比较温和深沈一点的红。在剧中因各种光源（EX烛火or自然光。在阳光下倒是真的像铁锈红XD）因素其实也不好说到底是哪一种红…ORZ，且合理的推断因使用时间会有一定程度的褪色。
> 
> （丝质褪色挺快的，又不耐光照……2跟3的颜色也都没有1这么鲜艳了。应该是丝质没错，跟他们的旗帜同个材质，符合轻薄透光织纹又细的就只有这个材质了。）
> 
> 可基于这一点，头巾的颜色在比较新时是挺深挺浓的，这一点是可以确定的，可能是Auburn（红褐色）、Dark red（暗红）、Tuscan red（铁红），但应该还没有到酒红那么深，而麻雀的定装照是最近似于Fire brick（红砖色）。（自己后来想到，既然时间线在加1这么久之前，那麻雀的头巾不太可能是同一条呀，你萌就当作他喜欢这种颜色的头巾好了（欧））
> 
> 个人认为，麻雀应该蛮喜欢红色的（笑）至少是不讨厌。
> 
> 节录自百科的资料：
> 
> 喜欢红色的人  
> 鲁莽、热情、富有正义感。他们健谈，说起话来经常手舞足蹈。他们富有魅力，也有任性的一面，有时会很无礼。
> 
> 沟通特点：说话少经大脑思考，脱口而出。对于严肃和敏感的事情也会开玩笑。炫耀自己，夺人话题。注意力分散，不能专注倾听，插话。吹牛不打草稿，疏于兑现承诺。忘记别人说过什么，自己讲过的话也经常重复。口无遮拦，不保守秘密。不可靠，光说不练。夸大吹嘘自己的成功。
> 
> 这根本就是在说麻雀有没有XDDD


	7. Chapter 7

　　一个小时后，黑珍珠号的船长举着望远镜，在艉艛上兴奋得大喊大叫：「哦，干得好！赫克特，我们遇见老朋友了！快过来看吶！快点！」他手舞足蹈的招呼大副，恨不得可以一手把他拽过来，又急匆匆的把望远镜塞进对方手里，「那艘船的船长是个小气得连滴口水也不愿浪费的死脑筋。你知道吗？有一次他为了不让随身的珠宝丢失，居然塞进乳牛的嘴里！不知道那可怜的女士吞过多少。」说到这里杰克有些反胃的吐吐舌。

　　「你认识？」巴博萨通过目镜看了目标船只一眼，疑惑的皱眉。他们怎么会跟那类人有什么瓜葛，而青年说得自然彷佛相当熟识对方那样。

　　「当然，我们抢过他三次了！你没认出来吗？」杰克说得兴高采烈，好似真的遇见昔日好友那样。

　　「……」他无语的白了船长一眼，后者因兴奋专注的盯着前方根本没发觉。

 

　　那是一艘东印度公司的贸易船，一般海盗其实不太敢打这类商船的主意，她们配有较高规格的足以保卫自己的武装，且高挂于船艉旗杆上飘扬的联合米字国旗*和鲜明的涂装让她们看起来十足像军船，但这样的伪装对他们起不了任何作用。

　　她下了左舷锚，解开帆索的船帆在风中狂乱颤动，像是一只面对猎食者而瑟瑟发抖的羔羊。

　　「好久不见了！史密西先生。」也不管商船船长的难看脸色，杰克扬着他的三角帽，大大方方的打着招呼，好像他是来闲话家常而不是来洗劫财物的。

　　商船船长一脸的无奈又愤恨，还是让船员们丢了武器一个个在海盗面前乖乖站好，同时拉下脸说着：「值钱的货物、所得报酬都给你们了，但是不要再搜我私人的财产！」

　　巴博萨笑在心底，想着也是，这可怜的东西再丢货物这工作应该也不用再做下去了。但是一踏上那艘船的甲板，他略显愉悦的神情凝在脸上，马上警觉到气氛不对，有一种压抑的、沉闷的气息在虚假的平静下隐隐鼓动。

　　他探究的扫了商船船员们几眼，他这么做时这艘船的船长表情别扭但又不住的谄媚献笑。

　　可疑。黑珍珠号的大副暗想，目光谨慎的将整个露天甲板审视过一便，左手不动声色的滑上腰间的长管燧发枪，枪管上的金属纹饰在日照下寒光凛凛。

　　他这样戒备时，始终跟在就像与其姓氏同名的鸟类那样精力旺盛的跳来跳去的船长一步之遥的地方。

　　依稀记得杰克说过，那个罗盘能指向使用者的心中所想，巴博萨只踌躇了一瞬，决定顺应命运的安排。

　　尽管冲着杰克杀去的藏匿者们迅速如电光一闪，但他的小心谨慎早已暗地里扭转了局势。

　　巴博萨左手瞬扬，一枪从前额贯穿头颅解决一个，那人失力的手中的武器定在杰克胸前毫米的距离，还未落下，另一人便趁他举着枪的空档决然扑上，速度快到他来不及抽剑抵挡，或者该说他本来就有意让自己这么做的。

　　千分之一秒间，锐利的刀刃扎实的嵌进了他的右肩，这么牺牲的成果是，被他护在身后，毫发无损的杰克。

　　珍珠号的船员惊见，立刻咒骂着围上来，刺伤他的偷袭者被平特一刀毙命。其余故作服从的商船船员眼见计划失败，不甘心的抄起武器却又被一堆凶神恶煞吓得僵在原地。

　　杰克在他身边，眼睛紧紧的盯着他的伤处，想帮忙又不知如何下手的好，急得手足无措。他自己动手拔开武器，鲜血随着利剑拔开喷溅在船舷上，他瞥见杰克的脸色有那么些苍白。

　　许久不见血的恶棍们好像特别的兴奋、疯狂，一阵混乱喧扰下，船上的光景转瞬间变成屠杀地狱，血腥气四散开来，浓重得令人作呕。

　　杰克紧紧的抓着巴博萨的左手臂，像是担心他的大副随时会晕倒似的，即使看起来快晕倒的其实是杰克自己。

　　大副的伤处不在要害，但伤了动脉，血仍然从按紧的指缝间涌泉般不断溢出，他一时还真有些晕眩。

　　平特在混乱中折回来，看了他浸透整片衣袖的鲜血，惊得丢了武器，跟着杰克一起扶住他往珍珠号走去，嘴里忙乱的喊着：「大副受伤了！叫船医过来！」

 

　　珍珠号的船医——曼弗雷德的工作完成得很好，精确、利落、干净。船医处理时，杰克始终站在大副身边，紧张又焦急的盯着整个过程，看起来无助的好像还需人庇护的孩子。

　　巴博萨暗自微笑，杰克实在是单纯而可爱，这样的对待远远超出一位船长对船员的态度，是更紧密的关系的表象。

　　上了药并妥善包扎过的伤处，倒也不太疼，但血确实流了不少，令人难掩疲惫，他在船员们有些吵杂的背景声中，靠在床头板上，不知不觉沉沉睡去。

　　大副没有见到的是，埋葬在火光烈焰中的东印度商船，和伫立在船舷边，望着火焰窜动，若有所思的珍珠号船长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喇叭的枪柄是向左边的，用左手拿枪开枪，这么说喇叭是左撇子吗www（我萌左撇子阿www 抠男的GIN也是阿ww）开枪是比拿剑更细致的动作w  
> 不过喇叭应该两手都好使XD 加4是用右手的。  
> 喇叭加1那段抽枪开枪的镜头，真心帅阿www
> 
> 不列颠的国旗，取自百科的图跟资料：  
> 英国国旗为长方形，长宽之比为2：1的“米”字旗，由深蓝底色和红、白三色组成。旗中带白边的红色正十字代表英格兰守护神圣乔治，白色交叉十字代表苏格兰守护神圣安德鲁。  
> 红色交叉十字代表爱尔兰守护神圣帕特里克，此旗产生于1801年，是由原英格兰的白底红色正十旗、苏格兰的蓝底白色交叉十字旗和爱尔兰的白底红色交叉十字旗重迭而成。  
> 英国国旗俗称“米字旗”，正式称呼是“the Union Flag"，也常常称为“the Union Jack"。 Jack是海军用语，指悬挂在舰首的旗帜，英国军舰舰首都悬挂国旗，因而得名。 Union Flag是意为“联合旗帜”。
> 
>  
> 
> 加4喇叭驾驶的普罗维登斯号上的国旗应该要跟加1的一样才是，没有红色的交叉十字。
> 
> 然后，曼弗雷德（Manfred）是我在另一篇加海同人文中的自创角色，本来也是那篇文最先写的，但是因为进度关系那篇暂时摆着先填这个坑……我很喜欢曼弗雷德＝ˇ＝所以在这篇文也沿用了下来（欧）这么错乱，真不好意思Orz但由于他的出场也是在那一篇，这一篇我就没有想要特别描述…（死）反正是个医生，那么以后的戏份……呵呵。  
> 那个名字是古德语的「平静的人、淡定的人」的意思。
> 
> 我怎觉得平特叔跟喇叭也有JQ


	8. Chapter 8

　　巴博萨大副意识朦胧中，感觉到有什么软中带硬的东西在他另一边没受伤的肩上戳来戳去，他被那阵扰动揪醒，首先引他注目的是眼前两个大大的黑点，那之上有大片的红色，还纳闷的愣着，一阵细小得像呢喃的声音轻飘飘的传进他耳中：「赫克特……」

　　熟悉的声音让他聚焦一看，看见杰克就在他面前，凑近得几乎要跟他的脸贴在一起，这才发现视线模糊中看到的两个黑点是杰克的眼睛。

　　见到大副苏醒，杰克稍微拉开了与他的距离，但脸上满满的担忧跟委屈一点也没少，就那样挤着眼睛像在看一只可怜的小动物一样的神情望着他。

　　巴博萨感到一点莫名的羞愧，心想：他是受了伤没错，但没有伤得多重吧。正想开口，杰克率先说了：「我从不知道原来你这么会睡，我还以为你只是要休息一下下，没想到你从昨天下午睡到现在，十六个小时了耶。」

　　巴博萨难以避免的又无语了一下，也许他该当成这是杰克关心别人的方式，正自我安慰着，突然留意到此刻的情况有些不对，这来自于姿势怪异的青年：杰克并不是站在床边俯身看他，而是整个人都蹲到他躺着的床上：右脚踩着他身旁的床板处，左脚垫起脚尖支撑在他双腿间留有空位的地方，难怪刚刚杰克的脸能凑得这么近。虽然他的外表还算平静，但心里为这情形着实吓了一跳：杰克的行为真的够奇特的，好好的伏在床边不行吗？跳上来干嘛？

 

　　大副用左手撑了撑身体，让自己的上身更直挺的靠在床头板上，调侃似的说：「蹲了这么久你脚不酸吗？」

　　「所以你应该早点醒来，就不会让我等这么久了。」杰克说得理所当然，对于自己蹲上床一事好像觉得没有什么不妥，「对了，我有东西要给你。」他说着将手探进腰带里摸索，然后拉出一条有着大大的坠饰的链子，链长大概比二十英吋多一些，那样的长度是用来挂在脖子上的。深沉的金属表面在光源下闪着淡薄的光茫，并不是黄金制成，虽然大概没有人不喜欢金子，但那种亮到刺眼的东西用来做饰品还是稍嫌俗气，即使是对他们这样的一类人。

　　「这是那死脑筋的家伙随身戴着的，」杰克拎着坠饰上方的链条，将那有着精细刻纹的椭圆雕饰举在大副眼前让他端详，「我看是他身上最有价值的东西，就留给你了，当作是那一刀的补偿吧，好吗？」

 

　　那是有着一条盘蛇缠绕在周围的图腾雕饰，链条的末端就栓在那条盘蛇的颈子上。在其上，白色晶石缀撒四角的中央是一颗琢磨成圆形的红宝石，黄铜内敛温和的色泽衬得宝石明艳的血红更加的浓烈夺目，不透光的彩度深得发黑，像是浓得化不开的，坠落在雕饰上的一滴鲜血。

　　确实是足够有价值的东西，别致但不过份精巧脆弱，而且能够适合自己，巴博萨盯着那颗浓艳的宝石想。

　　「这是从牛嘴里掏出来的吗？」

　　「我保证我即时拯救了它。」杰克说着，见大副满意并接受，便将放着坠饰的手伸向他。

　　巴博萨动也没动，只是略微抬眼望向杰克，后者停在半空中的手一时有些尴尬，但只是极为短暂的一瞬间，它的主人立即说：「我帮你戴吧。」

　　杰克的手指捏着链子的两端，再一次贴近，双臂各自绕过他的脖颈，温度冷凉的金属随之滑过他的皮肤，一瞬间好似那条盘蛇活化过来爬上他颈子的错觉。

　　毕竟扣上炼条的接环是需要两只手才能完成，巴博萨可以非常合理的让这位船长替他服务一次。他打这样的主意时，嘴角的笑意真是掩也掩不住。

　　为了不碰触到任何一个可能影响到他的伤处的地方，杰克的动作显得小心而细致，大抵上只有彼此的衣料在细微摩擦，但这么若有似无的接触反而引发得更耐人寻味。

 

　　大副不禁玩味的想，杰克上一次这么靠近得能清晰的感觉到他呼吸的温度是什么时候？他不由得想起从前那个带着一身伤却还兴致勃勃的窝在他怀里，像只好奇的小动物一样拨弄他耳环上的尖牙的小小杰克。只是现在世隔十几年，难免有些时过境迁，当时的男孩已经长大成人，负伤的人也从杰克变成他自己。这样微妙的立场转变让他有些莞尔，即使导致此时的情况有一点刻意故作的成份。

　　好像对于扣环多么的抵抗指尖的施力，杰克苦恼的皱皱眉，嘴里有些细碎的咕哝，为了能看清扣环的接口，他侧过头去专注的盯着大副的颈子后那准备相接的两端，他的下颚因此轻轻的摩挲到巴博萨的肩，让这个本来就够令人遐想的举动更加变得极为暧昧彷佛亲密拥抱的姿态。

　　巴博萨依然不动声色，任由杰克虚假的拥着他，他们已经贴近的得彷佛都能感觉到彼此心跳的脉动。他盯着杰克背后披撒的发，有些没有编制的发丝凸显在米白衣领上，散得丝丝缕缕的挑人心弦。他饶有兴致的思索，这位船长到底是有心还是无意，而这些揣测似乎又显得没有必要，至少已确信他在杰克心里，足够份量。

　　愉悦的心情让他忍不住将左手悄悄的绕到杰克背后，把他后脑的发辫的尾端捻在指尖，细细卷弄。触感比他想象中的还要柔软，并无风吹日晒后的粗糙，摸得正享受，细碎的清亮摩擦声从身后传来。

 

　　见到终于把链头扣上，杰克惊喜的叫了一声，他正过头，在他的大副面前把有些歪斜的坠饰拉好，「非常漂亮！真的，你戴起来好看多了。」

　　巴博萨为这个妻子对丈夫般的言行微微一愣，他捻着发丝的手因杰克的移动已经接触到他背后，而杰克没有发觉，或者是他其实清楚却不打算戳破？

　　更令人探究的是，这位年轻的船长到底知不知道这个名称来自拉丁语的宝石，其鲜红的色泽是象征爱情的，象征爱情血一般浓郁的热烈，坚贞还有……激情。而就在刚刚，这位船长亲手把拴紧了护卫着爱情之石的盘蛇的链条系在他的脖颈上。

　　他在心底一笑，这个局由他铺设却依稀不由他主导，但收获的远远比他预料的多。看着他的伤，杰克神色担忧且焦急失态，为他戴上坠饰的过程谨慎细微却又暧昧万分。一切的开端是，杰克神情淘戏的说他用不准罗盘了。他私自的想，他可不完全是故意的，人与人长久生活在一起注定是相互影响甚至吸引的。

　　杰克正想起身，他的大手趁机动作，只是稍微使力，非常容易的就把毫无防备的小船长给轻拥入怀。被他这样突然一揽，杰克维持的脆弱平衡被瓦解，几乎整个人都仆倒在他身上。

　　记忆中瘦得弱不经风的男孩长壮了一些，但没有很多。杰克的左膝抵在他的下腹上，感觉有些沉。锁骨刚被他的前额撞得有些生疼，但这一点，双方都是一样的。

　　他的手抚向杰克的额头，后者有些闪躲，但没有挣扎，只调整了下姿势，始终纳闷不安的眨着眼睛却不发一语，这样的反应跟最初把他抱在怀里的模样相差无几。此时杰克的头就像静止的垂在他身后的红砖布料那样的乖顺的姿态靠在他胸前，硕大的坠饰透过杰克头部的重量紧紧的贴在他胸口上，颜色透着温暖橘黄的金属，实体却像是深冷的海水那样冰凉，些微阻隔着彼此的肌肤，慢慢的融合他与杰克的体温。

　　巴博萨微微笑着说：「杰克，我想知道……」

　　「船长！」杰克马上抬起头，「我是杰克．斯派洛船长。」

　　「好，小船长，」他依然和颜悦色的说，亲昵的用词引得杰克惊愣到瞪大眼睛。「我想知道，一个人可以得到什么回报，如果他阻止了他的船长与死神的约会？」

　　「嗯……？」杰克为对方微妙的暗示茫然的眨眨眼，「我已经给你了，我发誓，它真的很衬你。」

　　「我以为你的命是更有价值的，呃？」巴博萨伸手拨整杰克颈子旁的细发。有时他真的会觉得，杰克作为一个男人是太可惜了。

　　「那……」杰克苦恼的皱眉又撇嘴的，对于巴博萨拨弄间不经意的触到他的肌肤依然微微闪躲，但没有制止对方，「这样吧，这个所有的女士都喜欢，我保证你也一定会喜欢。」他说着，轻巧的搭上大副的颈子，在他的下颚靠近脸的地方轻轻的落下一吻，彷佛飘落在水面点起微小涟漪的叶片，几乎没有重量的淡淡一点，一闪而过。

　　他愣愣的出神望着杰克灵巧的奔出舱房。


	9. Chapter 9

　　黑珍珠号持续放低航速前行，巴博萨隔着舱房的窗户望向露天甲板，看着零散的随风向拉转帆索的水手、埋头擦洗甲板的船员。杰克偶尔会上前巡视一趟，又跑回艉艛上纠正航向，但更多时间他是独自一人待在宽敞的船长室里。

　　曼弗雷德为大副换药时有意无意的说，「船长真的很体贴，调整航速放慢进度是为了让你好好休息。」

　　巴博萨微微一笑，也许是真的感到心头一暖，只是不知道是不是杰克又用不准罗盘了。

 

　　夜晚时他在船员的喧哗声中，早早便就寝的睡了一会儿，又莫名的转醒，就此辗转难眠，睡意全无。甲板上篝火未熄，跳跃的火光有些刺眼，看来得要几天才能让那些亢奋的家伙平静下来。

 

　　不久前过了五击钟，但六击钟还未响起，还不到晚上十一点。他认为杰克这时应该还醒着，那个年轻人从来就不是早早就会就寝的人，这一点通常他自己也是一样。这些时日的相处的他对杰克的生活作息已经自然而然的熟稔于心。

　　巴博萨走出舱房，但刚跨了一步就停住脚；船长室里一片黑暗，漆黑深邃的像是能把生物吞没至另一个世界的海沟那样，诡秘而沉默。他为这意料之外的景象愣了愣，从来，珍珠号的船长室在他的印象中，夜里都是灯火通明的，因为杰克就寝的时刻总是比他还晚。

　　他没来由的轻叹口气，本来熟悉的空间只是少了光源居然就陌生得令人望而生畏。这才留意到在他的舱房对面的杰克那间房似乎微微亮着烛火，他来到门框前把半掩的绣金丝纹饰的深红布幔撩开，看见杰克半卧在地上，靠着床边，此刻光着脚，没有穿他的靴子，黑色的混纺外衣跟皮革三角帽被暂时的弃在一边，身上的武器也全都卸除。这样的姿态因松懈显得惬意，但灼烈的酒气又带入了浓厚的颓废味道。

　　他瞥见杰克手里拿着一瓶快见底的兰姆，身边还倒了另一个已经空的酒瓶。杰克正用他醺得快睁不开的眼睛像是不确定他看到的到底是真实还是幻觉那样，恍恍惚惚的望着他。

　　「你应该在船长室里的。」他的声音像被吸进昏暗的舱房般缓缓传入杰克耳中，让年轻的船长蒙胧中受扰动的微微一愣。  
　　杰克用力眨了眨眼，试图让自己清醒一点，接着幽幽的说：「我以为你睡着了……不是吗？」

　　「那好，你不介意在你房里聊吧？」巴博萨径自走进杰克的舱房，顺手放下布幔时，神情愉悦。在他们的航程中有任何的收获或变异，都会聚在船长室里闲聊几句，这已是他和杰克半年来的习惯，与默契。

　　杰克兀自睁大因酒精催化而显得湿润迷蒙的眼睛，有些茫然，有些若有所思，终究耸了耸肩，没说什么。自顾自的低下头把玩手中不透明的玻璃瓶，镶在他右手食指上，银雕骷髅的指环中，翡翠绿的宝石随着动作在烛光下折射出淡淡的晶莹。轻微晃动的微小火焰在他垂下睫毛的眼脸上投下黑羽般颤动的阴影，他倚在床边的角度因为有点背光的关系，近半的身躯彷佛要吞没在深邃的昏暗中。

　　巴博萨看着一时有些呆，觉得杰克一瞬间无助得令人怜惜，他所认得的这位船长不曾给人这样的寂寥氛围。

　　舱房里只点了矮柜上的一根蜡烛，单薄的光源在窗外甲板上的照明火炬映衬下更显微弱，但那些旺盛的跃动似乎怎么也透不进黑幽幽的舱房里。

　　太暗了，暗得连目光都望不穿。

　　巴博萨擅自拿起烛台，点燃天花板垂下的一盏油灯，让光明驱散多一点的黑幕。他为突增的光源瞇上眼睛时，杰克也怨怼的投来一眼。

　　他的叹息不着痕迹的挟藏在呼吸中，巴博萨刻意回避杰克的目光又有些好奇似的，借着昏黄的光着眼打量杰克的舱房。

　　这个小小的休憩空间里陈设不多但雅致，如同珍珠号的漆黑涂料大幅度慑取了贵气的锋芒，大致看上去黑黝黝的一片，并不华丽逼人，但若细细端详，便能在曲面的圆润柔滑和支脚优雅的曲线中，体会到一点一点释放的工艺技术一贯的考究典雅，连舱壁上大片的装饰镶板都精工琢着细致的蔓叶图腾。

　　成套的古典欧式单人床、床边一个精巧的三层矮柜、床尾面的舱壁贴墙立着高挑的收纳柜，外加一张随意放置的巴洛克雕花座椅，就算是舱房里全部的摆设，有些出乎意料的简约，但在不到八平方码的空间里，倒也适宜合衬。

　　这一室细致的装潢巴博萨并不陌生，几乎就跟他的舱房一模一样，也许只除了布幔的花纹与颜色。

　　他想杰克待他真的不薄，大副房的陈设居然还是比照船长的规格。只是这样的发现也无法驱走在这染上的一丝阴郁，他意外的察觉杰克沉默不语时，已经隐隐散发着如同那青年的父亲一般，不怒而威的慑人气场。

 

　　舱房外的船员们在闹哄哄的取乐喧嚣，杰克却独自一人缩在昏暗的舱房里灌酒。传言当人心情差时是最不胜酒力的，那容易让人一口又一口的灌个没完，直到支撑不住为止。

 

　　巴博萨又一次的私自妄为——伸手取过杰克手中松松捏着的酒瓶。杰克一时还怔着，等会意过来时想抓紧已经来不及，眼睁睁看着那玻璃容器脱离他的手心，立刻引得他一阵不悦：「船医没跟你说吗？伤口好以前别喝酒！」

　　「阿……他也告诉了他的船长喝酒要节制。」巴博萨微微一笑，他的意思很明显：船长你都不听话了，那么自己也没有必要乖乖遵守。况且杰克已经喝了太多。

　　他仰起头，豪迈的把剩余的酒液一口灌光。

　　杰克恼怒的瞪了大副一会儿，又没办法的撇撇嘴角，也只好悻悻然的拿起身边已经空的兰姆，不死心的从瓶口盯着瓶内，看是否还留有一滴酒液。

 

　　「为什么你的罗盘失灵了？」他问杰克，平和的语气听起来不是真的疑问只是想找话题。

　　「……我的罗盘工作得很好呀，你看，它带我们找到了那艘漂亮的英国船，再一次的把她搬得空空如也。哦，还有两头美好的乳牛。」说到这杰克得意的笑了起来，但很快的好不容易显现的笑意又消散在脸上，「虽然以后再也看不到她了……」他随地放下手里的空酒瓶，略微厚实的玻璃容器在印度柚木的地板上碰撞出沉闷的回响，杰克拉长的宛若气音的句尾像是包涵了重重的叹息。

 

　　「但是，」杰克语调一变，顺势向他瞅了一眼，「这次是你找上那艘船的。」言下的意思，是大副把船长带入浪口刀尖的险境去的。

　　巴博萨对此坦然一笑，没有多做解释。在那紧迫的一闪之间，刀尖到底会捅入哪个地方，是很难准确估量的，如果再偏一点就可能伤及肺脏，那等于死定了。又或者曼弗雷德无法实时止住血，他也可能就失血过多而一命呜呼了。

 

　　不管怎么说，用肉身去阻挡锋利的刀刃需要足够的勇气和不顾一切。杰克显然也没有要兴师问罪的样子，淡淡瞟向他的眼睛不起一点波澜又疲倦的垂下。

　　实际上，那场杀戮不全是船员们的失控所为，撇除那两个威胁到船长与大副的性命的偷袭者们。船员一般不能擅自行动，他们还必须有船长的命令，或者许可。没有这样的前提，情绪再高涨沸腾，都只能压制在船长的威仪之下。

　　他看到杰克在短暂的犹豫后，对着急切的紧盯他等待指示的船员们点了一下头。

　　也许是因为溅血的序幕已经拉开，再阻止也已经毫无意义，也可能造成那些恶棍心生不满而影响到身为船员的他们对于船长的，最基本的遵从，这在某种程度下是逼迫杰克准许他们已经显露于表的杀意。

　　他揣测杰克有没有思量到这一层面，最终还是冷眼应许了船员们的残暴行为，毕竟不是他们主动挑拨的。但是不管怎么样，这位打着「和平主义」的小船长必定是有那么一点惊吓过度，需要安慰。

　　他挨近杰克身边坐下，伸出左手轻轻的揽住杰克，又轻轻的把他带往自己的方向。杰克有一瞬的停顿迟疑，然后顺从的倾身靠向他怀里，颈子略缩，头部正好就窝在他的肩头上，动作自然流畅，没有一点僵硬作态。反倒是巴博萨搂着这位船长，有些没主意接下来要怎么打算。

　　半晌，他问：「你让珍珠号把那艘船击沉了？」

　　杰克点了下头，因紧贴的姿态显得像在磨蹭，「烧得干干净净的，从那愚蠢的船长到还没长胡子的小水手。噢，或者是老鼠、跳蚤、蛆虫还有其他令人讨厌的小东西……无一生还。」

　　即使杰克的回答里潜藏了那么一点的无可奈何，巴博萨心底还是有些诧异，究竟是为什么杰克会允许船员做到这样的地步，或者，那甚至是他下的命令？

　　他们要的只是任何有价值的东西，但，这跟砍人放火有什么关系，不用那些家伙的命，他们依然可以得到他们想要的。这位船长总是这样跟船员们说。

　　只掠夺，不烧杀，是杰克一贯的作风。

　　「我知道，你觉得很奇怪是不是？」像是给他一点惊讶的时间，杰克停了一下继续说：「你知道的，那些家伙一个也没有放过，珍珠号只是，顺便送她一程，可不是当成家伙们娱乐的靶子，虽然看起来大概没什么差别。」

　　巴博萨了然的点点头，一艘无人驾驶的船最终也会粉碎在善变险恶的海洋中，那对她不一定更好。

 

　　杰克彷佛真的很倦，靠在他肩上的头有些不堪支撑的略微垂下，就像他几乎阖上的眼睛一般无力。灌了近两瓶烈酒，后劲自然难挡，但真正令这青年疲惫的绝对不会是这个原因。

　　在加勒比海中扬帆近六个月份的黑珍珠号，是唯一一艘没有沾上腥风血雨的海盗船——直到那一天。那次意外好像一夕之间，大幅度削减了杰克的稚气，他也发现了也许别人都不曾察觉过的杰克的另种面貌，望着一片杀戮景象的珍珠号船长，那一瞬的神情是他不曾见过的静穆严肃，杰克的目光定在失去灵魂的瞳孔中，像是一种无声的哀悼。

　　他对这位「涉世未深」的小海盗船长也不知道要说什么好，但这都不影响杰克安静的靠在他怀中，少女一样楚楚可怜的样子。

　　巴博萨臂弯的力道一点一点加大，月色低垂、烛光绰影，气氛温婉柔和。即使怀中的人有那么一些神智不清。

　　他的唇轻轻抚上杰克覆着头巾的前额，再慢慢滑过颧骨，他们的第一个吻，隐没在灯光的阴影中，轻柔细致，却又缠绵深刻。

　　舱房外，断断续续的击钟报时声，随着深夜的冷风，低声呢喃般钻入窗缝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我放弃放文后的考据补充了，  
> AO3没有相册好放图，还要外连实在非常麻烦，也不知道外连图床哪天就死了，重要的是，有没有被墙…  
> 随缘居跟在水里写字（台湾繁体中文原创／二创作品发表平台）都有完整的，AO3就纯放文吧～只是没有文后的那些补充、图片而已。


	10. Chapter 10

　　杰克睁大眼睛，失神般愣愣看着他。

　　「噢，伙计，这样可不太好。」可是嘴上这样说，身体却是主动往大副的胸膛贴去。

　　巴博萨也顺势拥住杰克。到底是什么时候对这个年轻人感兴趣，已经不重要，这种事就像踩进流沙一样，发觉时就已经陷下去了。只让自己保持该有的规矩，避免提前吓跑机敏的小动物。精细的拿捏也许就像狩猎，一开始是寂静无声的潜伏，等到时机成熟，猛的一扑，猎物就在爪下。  
　　耐住性子，是得手的第一窍门。

　　「但我认为你很喜欢，就如同你给我的一样？」

　　「才没有！」杰克大声否认，但愉悦的表情怎么样都压不住，「不过，说真的，不算太糟，赫克特。」

　　他与他说话时，脸贴近得几乎能碰到彼此的鼻尖，温热的吐息掺着兰姆酒香，仿佛嗅到杰克的气息就能沉醉，隐隐的撩拨欲火。杰克的手又不安分的蹭到到他右肩，轻轻点着领口处露出的绷带问：「这个还痛吗？」

　　「托你跟船医的福，它像是已经全好了。」

　　杰克满意的点点头，八字胡因微笑而翘了翘：「曼弗雷德的医术我信得过。然后，谢谢你，还是得说。」俊俏的青年仰着头，以一种亲昵的姿态凑近他的脸，这是杰克一贯的说话习性，现在看来格外的暧昧惹人遐想。

　　杰克微张的唇间隐隐露出精巧的门牙，在他的古铜肤色映衬下有种很洁白的错觉。以一个海盗来说，杰克的牙齿算是少有的整齐与干净，巴博萨不只一次这么觉得。

 

　　也许是杰克的气息饱含浓浓的甜腻，也许是柔和昏黄的烛光闪动的令人意识朦胧，长久的紧贴也让两人碰触的地方炙热的像有把火在烧。巴博萨有些把持不住，感到一鼓躁热不断翻腾升涌，血液扰动的晕眩下，他下意识的把杰克用力一搂。

　　「嗯，我去看家伙们是不是睡着了还没把火熄掉。」杰克感到不对，急忙挣脱他的怀抱，站起身摇摇晃晃的就往舱门走去。

　　「杰克！」巴博萨一急，反射性的去拉住对方，正好扯住青年的袖子。

　　杰克本就醉得站也站不稳，这样一拉就踉踉跄跄的顺势往他怀里倒去。巴博萨感到自己的理智像一根绷得太紧而扯断的帆索般失控。

　　他紧紧抓住杰克的肩，低下头在自己的船长唇上就是一阵狂吻。他在期间睁开眼瞧瞧面前的人；他发现杰克沉醉的闭着双眼，带着笑意的嘴角仿佛享受着这一切。 _ **这个家伙根本就很淫乱！**_ 巴博萨没来由的恼怒起来。他的舌尖毫无阻碍的伸进杰克齿间，在还存浓郁酒香的口腔里翻搅肆虐。

　　似乎他不分轻重的用了过大的力道，他感到杰克抗拒着开始挣扎，但他毫不理会，并粗暴的扯住杰克后脑的头发，强迫青年把头抬高，并趁着杰克因疼痛而张嘴的瞬间，霸道的更往内深入。他急切渴求的像一只饥饿过久的野兽在撕咬着鲜美的嫩肉，凶猛狂暴中那一阵突兀的腥甜气味反而令他更加不可收势，像是嗅到血腥味而发狂的鲨鱼。

　　他吻的极为猛烈，杰克越是挣动就越是把自己柔软的唇与嘴角在对方坚硬的牙齿上喀出伤痕，鲜血的味道几乎已要盖过他口中的酒气。巴博萨浸淫在那诡异甜腻的软热里，直到杰克在近乎窒息的痛苦下反噬的狠命收紧他的齿间。

　　鲜血的气味瞬间浓烈了一些。

　　巴博萨依然紧紧扯着杰克的头发，他们贴着额头剧烈的喘息，呼出的吐息被吸进彼此的肺部，混上了自己的气息吐出，又进入对方体内。如此呼吸着循环过久的气体，有一种缺氧的微小晕眩。

　　混沌的脑袋像黑洞般不断吞噬掉无关紧要的思虑，和残存的一丝丝清醒，只剩余最纯粹的欲望。

　　他把杰克砸在床上。薄薄的床褥仿佛毫无作用，他听见杰克的后脑重击床板的怦然巨响。

　　摊在床上的家伙不知是真的醉糊涂还是撞傻了，亦或两者皆有。一时间似乎不懂巴博萨要做什么，只是躺在床上，呆呆的望着他扒光身上一切多余的东西。

　　他俯下身压上杰克的身体。杰克的体温隔着宽松的衣物透出，染上温度的布料有种绵柔舒适的触感，隐蔽于其下的软热躯体诱人如伊甸园的禁果。

 

　　杰克依然是迷迷糊糊的，没有迎合但也没有抵抗，他的双眼聚焦涣散的渐渐阖上。

　　巴博萨埋下头，凑近对方耳边，平常掩盖于发丝下的耳朵因躺倒而露出耳垂。杰克的耳朵很干净，没有挂上任何饰物，小小的耳垂意料中的单薄，他吮咬着那一小片嫩肉，一边观察对方的反应。杰克的眉头不自觉的皱起，他微微挣动着像是不满那阻挡他跌入沉睡的干扰，但细微的不规律的喘息与呻吟却从他颤动的唇间传出。

　　巴博萨暗自勾弯嘴角，那毕竟是极为敏感的地方。接着吻上杰克的耳朵，动作与姿势像是贴在他耳边低语，而杰克仰起头，像在配合又像在抵抗，线条流畅的脖颈毫无防备的在他的大副眼下弓起，他垂在发间的饰物因而滑动，金属的相互碰触擦出细细碎碎的声响。被海风吹拂的狂乱的发丝掠过，丝丝缕缕间柔软的搔痒感是挑拨心神的微小刺激。

　　巴博萨用力扯落碍事的头巾，悬挂于其上的饰品在甲板上砸出刺耳的尖叫。他大把的抓住杰克的头发，青年发丛中的挂饰突兀的扎手，手感说不上好，但他仍享受于这种柔软与坚硬共存的独特触感。

　　巴博萨的手指深陷在蓬松的细发里，他的嘴轻轻的滑过杰克的唇，发觉几乎无意识的青年还是会反射性的舔一下被他吻过的嘴唇。

　　巴博萨嘴角的笑意更浓了，他擅自设想成那是这位船长对他的胡作非为的默许，不管杰克是不是清醒的，但他目前为止确实对巴博萨的作为没有任何的反对。

　　他于是更加放胆起来，伸手拨开对方胸前敞开的领口。那件衬衫对杰克来说实在是太大了，衣襟宽松的程度只要稍微一扯就能令他裸露出几乎整个胸膛。杰克的呼吸与心跳都在酒精的催化下有些急促，而巴博萨依旧慢条斯理的抚弄对方。

　　刻意压慢的进程像在仔细品味一顿佳肴，他享受着，享受这位船长柔细发丝的触感、肌肤的纹理、他没有施力的柔软肢体……

　　杰克身上满是那种混合了海风与汗水的咸味，像个大海的孩子，还有一点甜甜的兰姆酒味，他不可自拔的沉溺在那诱人的气味中。

 

　　巴博萨庆幸杰克灌得烂醉，一点警觉也没有，但抚摸着杰克的身体时掌下传达的触感不断地点醒他：他正准备侵犯他的船长。  
　　瞬间他的动作定住了几秒，该这时候一举得手吗？  
　　杰克轻挑的嘻皮笑脸浮现在他迟疑的脑海中。他松懈一笑， _ **为什么不？**_  
　　逾矩的快感不断刺激他，如绚烂的罂粟果的汁液，能够致命，但同样让人神魂颠倒。

 

　　他伸手解开杰克腰间的皮带，拆礼物似的抽开那打法繁复的腰带活结，缓缓的扯松缠绕的部份，一圈一圈的解开卷裹着杰克腰身的足足有十六英呎长的布条。杰克随性的搭在身上，一个扣子也没扣上的开襟长背心随着腰带的松解而敞开，散在床上。他很轻易的就顺着杰克的双臂褪去那件双色的衣物。  
　　

　　「巴博萨……」一阵轻轻的虚浮的像气流的声音稍稍点醒了他的迷醉。杰克望着他，那双深邃的眼睛在昏暗中突然亮得清晰。

　　那瞬间被唤住的人内心如被弦系住般发紧了一下，杰克的神态正经宛如以船长之姿下命的模样，他微张着嘴像在思索着该怎么启齿，「我一点也不热，你可以自己脱就好不用帮我脱……」话一出口杰克的眼神却茫然的像个迷路的孩子，好像他自己也疑惑怎么会说这么奇怪的话。

　　巴博萨睨眼看着杰克的眼睛重现迷蒙，那一瞬的锐利仿佛是烛火摇曳下的幻觉。

　　「没关系，你很快就会觉得热了。」巴博萨说着，放心的顺手撩起杰克的衬衫下摆，让他漂亮的古铜色肌肤展露出来。

　　他亲吻那紧致小腹的同时，手指挑开杰克裤头的扣子。他清楚自己下的力道，酒力后劲加上那扎实的一撞，足以让杰克再昏沉一段时间。

　　杰克真的困得很，酒精将他的神智搅和的混沌不清，他觉得脑袋晕酡酡的像在漩涡里打转似的，半昏半醒间只觉一双温热的大手不停的在自己身上摩挲，他其实真的不讨厌，甚至觉得被那双手摸得很舒服。

　　杰克闭着双眼，游走在虚幻与现实之间，既像深陷在飘忽的梦境里，又像沉醉在那炙热的撩拨里，真实与幻觉仿佛没有界线，直到一阵痛觉的刺激突如其来的灌进他体内。

 

　　「阿！」一阵突然逬发的疼痛让杰克瞬间惊醒，他发现自己趴跪在床上，身上的衣物不知何时被扒个精光。他们的影子在闪动的火光下跳跃不停，诡异得像张牙舞爪的魔鬼。这样一惊，酒也醒了大半，他惶恐的撑起身体想挣脱这种怪奇的窘境，他强烈的意识到压在身上的人，他的大副！正在对他干一种疯狂的事！

　  
　　巴博萨没料到前一刻还软绵绵像一具尸体一样的人在他不过是才刚捅入一点时就醒觉过来，他纳闷的挑挑眉觉得杰克简直比女人还要敏感。但是饱胀的灼热急欲发泄，他根本无法停止，决心要搞上这位船长时便不愿失手。他连杰克挣扎乱动的双臂都没钳制住，很轻松的便把他再次压倒下来，身体顺势往前一拱，更深一些的进入那炙热的紧窒里。

　　「好痛！你在干什么？该死的你！停下……住手……」杰克再一次哀叫起来，烧灼一般的疼痛与异物进入的不适感让他更加剧烈的挣动。但是他身上的人俨然漠视这一切，肌肉自然收缩的力道像是在紧含着吸吮那胀热的器物，像是在烈焰里浇入热油般，迅急的将巴博萨的淫欲烧往高峰。

　　「好痛，好痛啦！」杰克眼见那家伙捅着他不放，恼怒的朝他大叫。

　　巴博萨管不了这么多，翻腾的欲火击退他的理智，整个脑子只剩下满足欲望的渴求。他本来打算慢慢来，把这难得的金子般珍贵的时刻尽可能的延长，但事实无法如愿。

　　巴博萨抠住杰克挣扎乱动的身躯，伤势似乎一点也不碍事，腰部使劲一挺，将自己如火的滚烫整个硬塞进对方的软热里。

　　「阿！——」猛烈灌入的撕痛让杰克更是扯开喉咙，没命似的狂叫，「噢，好痛阿！你这混仗无赖天杀的讨厌鬼我的妈！阿…… 」他紧紧抱住枕头，绷紧着身体抵抗那贯穿般的疼痛。而巴博萨享受着那颤栗的快感，杰克一连串的怪声怪叫只是给予他更多的兴奋。

　　敏感的内里脆弱柔嫩，在深深进入时就已渗出鲜艳的像在灼人眼球的液体，空气中掺上淡淡的腥甜气味，这两者都更加刺激了巴博萨的神经中枢。

　　被烈火攀上的干材不燃尽自己火焰便无法熄灭，血液的流淌起了润滑作用，巴博萨于是放任体内的激涌，迅猛的抽动起来。

　　「阿——哇——呜——」杰克简直快哭出来，他像一只被擒住的猎物般死命挣动，同时因抽捅的疼痛叫喊不止，嘶哑的喊叫声到最后甚至夹杂着哭腔。

　　巴博萨瞥见杰克的两只手像狗爪一样的不断扒着床褥，他杂乱无章的痛叫声也成了愉悦的伴奏，尖锐的指甲在杰克背后刮出一道又一道的血痕。韧性的肌肉包覆着他的长物紧密的收缩，不断涌出的鲜血滚烫的与他的饱胀浸醉在一起，一股乘云登天似的快感直冲脑门，早已酝酿许久的淫液，终于在欲仙欲死的巅峰中喷涌而出。

　　另一种异样的刺激让杰克的躯体在他身下一颤，仍然拼命的尝试挣脱，另一人却事不干己似的当作是他承欢的配合自己猛烈抽动的身体而狂乱的起伏着。

　　杰克痛得扭曲着一张脸，挣扎着又去抱枕头，但抓在手里并不牢靠，又嫌碍事，恼怒的丢了开去，然后去扯垫在身下的一条薄毯，胡乱的又搅又拧的卷成一团，又觉得跟枕头一样无用，生气的咒骂一句就扔在一边，最后只好死死的抠住床头板，嘴里不忘颠三倒四的乱叫，到底在骂什么也许连他自己也不知道：「噢你这个胡子跟卷来卷去的海藻一样乱糟糟，脸上长着歪七扭八的蜈蚣，摸起来像海胆一样讨厌，连珍珠号的船底都比你好多了！眼睛也许像蓝水晶，可惜的是浸在马尿里！噢，你这个混蛋！你……」

　　暖光烘托的舱房里弥漫着极为暧昧的气息，精血交融的鬼魅而妖艳，耳边全是他粗重的喘息和杰克伴随着痛呼的急迫呼吸声。

　　当顶峰在下降时急速跌落，他为这短暂如朝阳突破海面的一瞬叹息。征服与占有杰克．斯派洛船长，胆大的逾矩，他想天明之后他是否会遭受责罚，带着不是忧虑而是好奇与探究的心思。

　　「噢……快点拿出来……你这该死的……」而杰克轻轻的，有些沙哑的声音传来。也许挣扎与叫喊都已经消耗了他过多的力气，杰克不再徒劳的挣动，只是用手肘支撑在床上，低垂着头不断喘着气。

　　巴博萨皱皱眉，他想杰克真的是第一次干这种事不成？绷得这么紧，当然会很痛阿。

　　他从他体内抽出，疼得杰克的身体又是一颤，好似他拔出的是一把利刃。一松开杰克，他便立即摊倒在床上。

　　大副把他的身体翻正。

 

　　躺在床上的青年阖着双眼，被疼痛搅得昏昏沉沉的喘息不止，微张的唇齿间溢出断断续续的夹杂呜咽的呻吟声，脱力的四肢像布娃娃一样随人摆弄。

　　巴博萨想这家伙还真是耐不住痛，如果他继续，身下的人搞不好会真的痛晕过去。他仿佛安慰对方的伏下身亲吻杰克紧闭的眼睛，舌尖顺带滑过额角的冷汗，杰克还是抗拒的微微挣动。他的手掌搭上杰克渗出细汗的前额，下压撑起杰克的下颚，让他的脖颈完整的展露在自己面前。他啃咬着因呻吟而连带颤动的喉结，然后满足的感受着杰克因咽喉受了刺激而反射性咳嗽的震动。

　　他的唇一路滑下，在剧烈起伏的胸膛上游移，当杰克的呼吸逐渐平顺后，深沉的睡意如潮水般漫淹过来，他翻下杰克的身体，在他身边一躺，就呼呼大睡起来。


	11. Chapter 11

　　清晨的第一道曙光划破夜雾从窗口透进黑珍珠号的舱房时，巴博萨睁开眼睛，醒了过来。映上他眼底的是悬在天花板上的一盏油灯，灯芯还燃着，在日光下显得微弱但依然尽责的照明着。这表示他睡前没有熄掉，让它沉默的烧了整夜，灯油也几乎燃尽，浅如幽魂的光晕一明一灭像在催促他给它添加新油。

　　倏地昨夜的历程像一张张图像般电光似的闪进他困倦的脑袋里，他的意识瞬间清醒，视线扫了扫，最后看到杰克就一丝不挂的侧躺在他身边睁着眼睛与他四目相对。

　　杰克抓着他的小薄毯掩在胸前，一双大大的，湿润润的红棕眼眸眨也不眨的直直看着他，看起来有些无辜、委屈，活像个受过侵犯的少女，他的后背直挺挺的紧贴着舱壁；船上的简易床铺本来就稍嫌窄小，一张单人床要睡两个大男人确实太勉强了。巴博萨发现他占据了床上超过三分之二的空间不免暗自觉得困窘而急忙起身下床。

　　床上多出来的空间让杰克得以伸展一下绷得僵硬的四肢，他换了个屈身的姿势让自己能舒服一点。

　　「我还以为你对女人没兴趣，对男人也没兴趣，伙计。」杰克望着匆忙穿戴着衣物的巴博萨，不忘朝他咧嘴笑笑，金牙反射光源的闪动有一瞬间盖过了他晶亮的双眸，眼底那抹淘气的跳跃说不清是玩味还是窃喜，或者是戏谑。

　　巴博萨瞅了他一眼，他想昨夜杰克摊在他身下呻吟痛喘的样子简直像骗局一场。他盯着杰克，发觉他身上的薄毯遮盖得极其暧昧，那条薄毯虽不大，但也够蜷曲着的杰克盖住整个身体。

　　即将进入六月份的加勒比海上的气温已日渐炎热，在清晨的舱房里，温度是恰到好处的凉爽舒适，他理所当然的认为杰克并不冷，却揪着薄毯久久不愿放手。这挑起了巴博萨的好奇心，他大手一伸，迅速的把薄毯从杰克身上扯下来。

　　没了遮蔽物的人委屈的揪眉噘嘴的觑着他，没有东西好抓的双手干脆就交握着，挡在胸前替代薄毯的功用，一丝不挂的躯体还有些瑟缩紧绷，好像真的很无辜。

　　巴博萨居高临下的睨眼瞧着杰克明显在装可怜的表情，目光往下打量，这才发现杰克的脖颈、胸膛、腰间、腿上等等全是用力吸允的瘀红，或是抠抓，甚至是撕咬的血痕，处处说明了他强要时的贪婪与狂暴。

　　他的心底闪现了一抹应该是称之为罪恶感的东西，甚至是有些不忍。

　　「小事一桩，伙计，」杰克倒不以为意，好像那些伤痕全长在别人身上，「但是希望你下次别那样了，如果有的话……」他又很委屈似的噘起嘴，微微勾起的嘴角却满是戏耍的笑意。灵活的眼睛弹指间扫往自己下身的方向，又暧昧不明的望向他。 

　　巴博萨看着床褥上的斑斑血渍，觉得有些尴尬，他想他似乎真的很粗暴。他捡起昨夜被他丢在舱房甲板上的被子，用力一摊，把它铺天盖地的罩住杰克赤裸的身体，心虚的掩盖那些翻云覆雨的痕迹。　　

　　「需要让船医帮你看看吗？」看杰克一直贪图温存似的窝在床上没有要起身的意思，他不怀好意的问。

　　「噢，不不！」杰克马上弹起来，但坐起身的瞬间也牵扯到痛处，疼得杰克扭着眼睛、嘴巴全错位的一张脸哀号不已。

　　杰克尴尬的捂着创口的地方，扯扯嘴角挤出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容望着他，「不会就是这个原因让你不愿搞上那些妓女？怕吓坏小姑娘，呃？也许和你上了就会损失几天的生意呢？」

　　巴博萨不予置评，调侃似的说：「那你也休息几天，这艘船暂时让我掌管？」

　　「这可不行！」杰克紧张的大叫起来，「我是谁呀？我是杰克．斯派洛船长阿。」杰克瞪着他，有些恼怒，又有些委屈，「没有人可以在我面前接管她，任何人都不行！」即使杰克是一副正经的严厉的姿态，但看在巴博萨眼里，不过像是无理取闹的小孩。

　　杰克以一种滑稽的姿势像一只虫一样蠕动身体挪到床缘，用脚尖把自己散落在甲板上的衣物顶起，抛到手里。接着开始小心翼翼的，深怕又扯痛伤处，僵硬的穿戴着。

　　「那你保重，船长。」巴博萨看着杰克好不容易艰难的穿好他的裤子后，幸灾乐祸似的抛下这句话，便大步走出舱房。

　　杰克悻悻然又一脸难以置信的眼睁睁瞪着大副离去，随后低低咕哝了一声，拿起他的衬衫和背心，急急忙忙的往身上套。

　　「这见鬼的该死的去你的……杰克．斯派洛船长可不是你泄欲的工具！」他一边自言自语的抱怨一边把腰带缠上，打上活结时，他狠狠的拉了拉收紧的一端。

　　他愤恨的想着那家伙居然可以把他搞成这样然后又把他丢在这里，一副「什么事也没干」的样子平静自若的就跟往常一样开始他的一天。

　　他发誓以后绝对不要灌得这么醉！

　　如果有可能的话……

 

　　当杰克费了番功夫穿戴整齐，就对着镜子仔细的审视自己。他摸摸嘴角与唇上的创口，虽然是小伤，但伤在对痛觉非常敏感且总会因说话等动作而牵扯到的地方，还是挺疼的。杰克翻出一瓶未喝完的酒，再找了一块干净的布，用一角抵住瓶口，接着倒转了一下酒瓶，然后忍着痛用酒液沾湿的部份仔细的擦拭伤口上干涸的血块。

　　血迹拭净之后，伤口看起来倒也不明显，杰克对着镜子满意的点点头。但很快在看见脖颈跟胸前领口露出的瘀红与伤痕时皱起眉毛，他抬起下巴烦恼的打量着像是女士在忧虑脸上出现的任何讨厌的毛病一样。

　　在杰克勉强擦掉一些血污后，便束手无策的对着那些用力吸允过的痕迹撇嘴又叹气。早知道他就该跟那些女士们要一些她们总会涂抹在脸上的那种东西。

　　杰克有些挫败的把布扔在地上，既然遮不住也弄不掉，干脆就不管了。

　　他抓了抓脑袋上乱糟糟的头发，随意的拨了拨，拿起头巾把它扎实的盖住前额被顺到一边的浏海，接着牢牢的在右后脑处绑紧。

　　他再看了自己一眼，犹豫着要不要补抹一点眼影粉，但想到他待在舱房里的时间已经久了点，他可不希望自己的船一大清早的就纪律涣散无人看管。想到这里他一下子站起身，却立刻又扯痛了身后那个地方的伤。

　　「噢……我的天，那家伙到底是多欲求不满阿，」杰克简直连腰都快直不起来了，他小心的扭过脖子往后张望。但伤在那个地方，他自己也看不到，所幸血好像不流了，他倔强的不想当一回事，更不用提要他给医生看！「真讨厌，他就不能轻一点吗？天知道那家伙怎么会有兴趣捅那种地方！也许下一次我该带几个女人上船，这样他就不会再打我的主意了，嗯？」他努力撑直身体，一边这里碎那里念的有些跌跌撞撞的晃了出去。

 

　　巴博萨觉得这一日的船员们很古怪，他走到哪都有人在后面掩嘴偷笑，但是倒不怎么窃笑他们正扶着腰，用着怪异的姿势扭来扭去的船长。

　　平特提着用来清洗甲板的海水经过时，一脸坏笑又不好意思的告诉他说，「杰克船长昨晚叫得太大声了，大概连海底的贝壳都听到了。」

　　「都听到了喔。」一边的瑞杰蒂贼头贼脑的转着眼珠，猥猥亵亵的笑着附和。

　　巴博萨困窘的想这倒也是，没有人会平白无故的大喊大叫，杰克也是如此。更别提杰克在他粗暴的强要下歇斯底里的不知把他骂了多少次。

 

　　大副后来在艉艛上找到僵硬的靠着船墙的杰克。那个年轻人一看到他就紧张兮兮的大喊：「干甚么！走开、走开！呃，也许货舱里的乳牛或者乳羊会喜欢你，厨子说天气越来越热，女士们吃不下、睡不好会不利产乳，你就去取悦一下小姐们怎么样？总之现在别来找我！嘘，嘘、嘘！」杰克夸张的挥了挥手像赶苍蝇一样的赶他。

　　巴博萨理也没理那一串话，自若的走近杰克，打量了明显就是在忍痛的杰克一眼，说：「我没有别的事，你要是忍不住的话，这有些药。」他将装着几颗小小的褐色药丸的玻璃瓶举在杰克眼前晃了一下。

　　杰克看着那药瓶惊讶得下巴都快掉到地上了，一脸不可置信又恼羞成怒的盯着他：「药？你居然去找船医拿药？谁让你这样自作主张的？你……」

　　巴博萨默默看着杰克半晌，然后一字一字的说：「是他主动交给我的。」

　　年轻的船长听了，一张好看的脸歪七扭八的抽了一下，差点没晕倒，他想自己真是什么船长的尊严都没了！

　　大副径自将药瓶放进杰克外衣的口袋里，又「体贴的」在他手里塞入一个装着一半淡水的杯子。

　　「他的药很有效，」巴博萨瞥了瞥自己的伤处，「我想对那个也一样。」说着同情的看了杰克一眼，之后走开。

　　杰克愣愣的看着大副离去的背影，再回过神气愤的掏出药瓶，别扭的抓在手里，想扔掉又觉得不太好，一只手上上下下的伸来举去看得连他自己都烦，「噢！真见鬼的！为什么会这样！」

　　杰克握着药瓶，因激动与疼痛有些气喘吁吁，但发泄过后让他稍稍冷静下来。毕竟疼痛难挡，杰克皱皱眉、撇撇嘴角想着这几颗药也没得罪自己，最后还是趁没人注意自己时，乖乖的和着水，偷偷摸摸的吞了一颗。


	12. Chapter 12

　　这种事情也没有什么不可以的，如果他们彼此都不介意。杰克甚至默许他直呼其名，而不必再尊称为船长。

　　杰克显然对他毫无防备，他恐怕是杰克投入海盗生涯后第一个遇见的，比起陌生人还要稍微熟悉一点的人。

　　六月初的一个夜里，巴博萨再次来到杰克的舱房。

　　舱房的主人就趴在床上，将脑袋埋在胳膊间，身上的衣物褪去到只剩那件不怎么干净的白衬衫，一条淡棕色的薄毯随意的盖在腰际。察觉到他的到来，青年抬起头，睁着有些睡眼惺忪的眼睛慵懒的瞟向他，嘴角显现一丝若有似无的笑意，好像对于大副的行动早已预料而感到窃喜，但又故意的把头转向舱壁，像故作矜持的女士，更像小淘气的孩子。

　　巴博萨坐上床沿，静默的打量这个身体上是大人，内在却还像男孩的青年，视线最终停留在他的右前臂上。

　　他曾经很好奇这个性格像加勒比海上的艳阳般炙热鲜明的船长，隐藏在阴影中的又是怎样的面容。光影的对立是呈正比的，越强烈的光线，反映出来的也是越黑漆的影子。他想起那个面对船员们的欺凌也一点都不屈服的小小杰克，固执、脾气硬，但同时又具有十足的乐观与韧性。

　　 _ **真是个矛盾的小东西。**_ 想到这里巴博萨不由得有些失笑。

　　他思忖当时一个十几岁的倔强又机灵的孩子离开海盗船后会到什么地方去呢，而有些事情又是那样的显而易见，只是需要一点观察力。

 

　　杰克的右手臂外侧，靠近腕骨的地方，有一个烧红铁烙生生压印上去，代表海盗的「P」字母。

　　杰克自己无意藏起，但也不打算显露出来，可人总会有无暇顾及全盘的时候，他其实已在那青年的无意间看了那烙印好几次，比如现在，薄毯半掩的身躯旁，那条胳膊上有着伤痕的地方正巧就露在衬衫的袖口外。

　　深度灼伤所留下的疤痕到死之前都不会消失，这是一种永生永世的罪孽标记。但是对于想混出名的海盗，这又算得了什么？

　　目光往上探，在那「P」字烙印的上方，有一个纹身图案，那描绘的是一只麻雀展翅飞翔在凶险的洋面上，背景是被海平面隐没一点的，又大又圆的太阳。

　　他直觉的认为情境是日落时分；太阳是即将沉没在海平面之下的，再巨大辉煌，此刻也是日照微弱、残阳垂死，而纯净如蓝水晶的海洋正要换上漆黑诡秘的一面。

　　阳光不再代表希望，浪花也不平静，小小的麻雀依然凌驾在两者之上，如大鸟般伸直双翼，高昂的头部向着远方，无所畏惧。

　　这个纹身的含意不用青年说明他也能猜到几分。

 

　　私掠许可证雨点般挥洒整个新世界时，拒绝为皇家效力的同胞却成为军队立功的大肥羊。精良的贸易船队往来的殖民地，世界像被瓜分的大饼般掌握在独大的国王手中，钱币腐败的气息填满沙尘时，绘有他们肖像以及悬赏不断攀升的通缉令已经不知流遍了多少城镇，真正的自由之地不过是浮光掠影。

　　但世界再变换，天空仍是属于牠的。

　　带着一种该是称为怜惜同类人的情愫，他伸手触摸杰克右手臂上的烙印痕迹，结果俊俏的青年立刻缩回手，像一只受惊的小猫那样迅速的一抽，好似那滚烈的疼痛如同肌肤上的痕迹般永久的停留在那里了。杰克顺势翻了个身，不知为何抓紧了身上的薄毯把自己缩在床角，带着一点迷茫的，因惊愕而微微僵硬的无辜眼神，像是愣着又像是探究的来回瞅着巴博萨的两只眼睛。

　　「这是怎么弄的？」听起来是明知故问，但他想知道的是原因而不是过程。

　　「你想知道么？」杰克回神的松懈下来，把薄毯往床上一摊，坐起身来面对他，说：「你知道卡特勒．贝克特吗？东印度贸易公司的董事之一，是个世袭贵族的后代。我真的该说他是一个真正的绅士，生气的时候不大喊一个字，高兴的时候也只是弯弯嘴唇，你说世界上怎么会有这么苛刻自己的人？不管吃饭、睡觉、走路、说话……呃，就像练习了几万次一样，干净漂亮得从来不会在衣服上弄出多余的皱折。」

　　巴博萨的眉毛因青年阐述的讯息超出他的预期而皱起：「我听过他。听起来你们关系很好阿？你们甚至一起度过夜晚？」

　　「我们是很好，曾经……以前……」杰克忧伤的眨眨眼睛，像在仔细的回忆那段往事，「遇见他时我大概十七、八岁——如果没有亲眼看见你也许很难想象有这样的人，坐在那里永远姿态端正，就像有人在旁边要求他那么做一样，但那种端正又不像是逼自己，他感觉总是很……自然而然，好像天生就那样！」

　　那两人意外的、曾经的关系匪浅让巴博萨起了一点兴致，他催促杰克说下去：「你是怎么遇见他的？」

　　「哦，那时我在布里斯托尔的船坞工作，虽是这么说但是我没有木工技术，也不会制帆，不能参与造船，连手劲、体力、负重都不如人，看着一群腿都比我的腰还粗的搬运工人，真的深深怀疑自己来错地方！」

　　「不过幸好，领班的老师傅——我忘了他叫什么名字，他是个明眼人吶！他觉得我适合做的就是：爬上最高能超过二百英呎的桅杆给帆桁挂上风帆。那不容意阿！船帆上缘有许多的系帆孔，要一一用系帆索穿过让它能牢牢的固定在帆桁上，工作时脚下站的是细细的边索，风在耳边急速吹动，有点可怕，但更多的是刺激！」

　　巴博萨调侃的说：「当初蒂格船长应该让你收、放船帆的，这样你就会很熟练了？」杰克瘦小灵活的身姿确实适合做这样的事，让粗手粗脚的水手来爬桅杆就显得笨重，但那时谁也没胆要船长的儿子做这种高危工作。

　　「那确实是这样，但绳索跟船帆都很重，一次最少也要五、六个人才能完成，而且，这工作也不是经常都有。老师傅说，不懂木工，手脚伶俐点给木匠们当助手也行吶。所以平常，我就在船厂里跑来跑去的给造船工人们补递木板、钉子、油漆、绳索甚至是茶水……说好听是船工，实际根本是个打杂的！」杰克委屈的眉头都纠结了，下一秒又愉悦的纾解开来，「但是布里斯托尔是重要的商业港口，半哩外就是东印度贸易公司分设的办公处，每隔几天就有来自伦敦或是外国的邮件，我后来也经常为他们送信。」

　　「你就是这样遇见贝克特的？」巴博萨有些咋舌，这种际遇简直像骗小孩的故事。

　　「对。那个时候他还是个小职员，坐在办公处里最外侧的座位上，所以我送去的信件几乎都是他接手。那一天……我第一次遇见他，就被他吸引住了。」

　　「他冷淡的像结冰的河水，但是又不能否认他的与众不同，我感觉自己像路边的小石头仰望着遥远天上的寒星那样看着他。说实话，他并不是特别英俊什么，五官也并不很深邃，比一般的英格兰人还要柔和许多，这让他看起来比实际年龄还要小一些。但他有一种特质让人无法忘记，我想那就是一种……天生的高贵优雅，从骨子里无意识的散发出来的气质……」

　　杰克这样回忆时，目光飘渺虚幻，焦距像跨越大西洋般，落在超过一万海哩外的布里斯托尔，这让巴博萨觉得杰克是真的对贝克特动情过，他有些不是滋味的皱皱眉，又自我安慰的想：小毛头对未见过的人、事、物都是很好奇又憧憬的。

　　杰克接着自嘲似的说：「虽然我每一次都热情的跟他打招呼，但刚开始他不理我，总是从我手中接过信件，淡淡的说声『谢谢』又埋头工作。」

　　「但是至少他不讨厌我，我想。久了之后他渐渐会对我笑，这让我雀跃不已！」

　　「不过呢，亲爱的卡提是不平凡的，冬天的时候他的座位不在那里了，我不意外的知道他在公司的地位提高了。我一边替他高兴，一边又哀伤这样我见到他的机会就少了。」

　　「后来怎么样？」

　　「后来，我还是照常送信，同时期望什么时候可以再遇见他。」

　　「那很寂寞，是吧？」

　　「真的，那之后我整整一个多月没看到他了！谢天谢地，信送多了，其他职员也认识我了，有好心人告诉我他下班的时间。卡提总是工作到很晚阿！几乎是船坞员工统一休息的时间，所以那对我几乎没有用处。」杰克苦恼的说。

　　「听起来非常曲折，那转机发生在什么情况？」

　　「嗯，有一天，送邮件的船晚了一点，我送去时已经是中午了，我就看见他站在前廊的栏杆边，端着杯盘，正细细品茶。」

　　「那时他已经戴起象征地位的假发了，我几乎是无意识的向他跑过去，我不能看见自己的表情，但我想一定很痴傻。」杰克说着，笑容里有淡淡的惆怅，「他对我还是如以往的微微一笑，轻声叫了我的名字，递给我另一杯他事先泡好的红茶。」

　　「一站近他，才发现我还比他高了快半个头，让我觉得他平易近人了一点。那时才知道，他跟我一样年纪，但我们却是注定天差地远的。」青年重重叹了口气，像是怨怼上天的捉弄。

　　「你们聊了很多？」

　　「是，我那时真的很高兴他把几乎整个午休的时间都给了我，后来我几乎每天中午都去找他，我们才真正的熟悉起来。」

　　「那你们是什么时候……一起过夜？」

　　「哦，那关系到一件事。」杰克在脑中搜索记忆时，神情不觉的严肃起来，他那双清亮的眼睛突然黯黑得像深潭。

 

　　那一天，布里斯托尔的船坞进来了一艘东印度贸易公司所属的大型商船，这本不是稀奇的事，船坞不只造船，也经常负责替远航归来的船只整修。但那艘船行驶得歪歪斜斜，船帆像碎布一样吊在错位的帆桁上，船身伤痕累累骨架外露，整艘船看起来就像被什么巨大的猛兽撕扯蹂躏过一样。工人们从没见过状态这么糟的船，一看到那艘船都纷纷骚动：

　　「我的天！她是怎么回来的？」

　　「主帆跟中桅帆全都损坏，没有备用帆吗？上桅以上全都不见了……」

　　更换船帆、修补桅杆都不难，那艘船的致命伤在从船艏算起的第一根到第六根的肋材损坏，船身上大大的窟窿令人心惊，没有沉船就已是奇迹。

　　连总是面无表情的老师傅也深深皱眉，他抚摸着船身上的裂口说：「撞了礁石，右舷肋材断裂，她的船长一定没有好好驾驭她，可怜的女士！」

　　「这大概修不好了。」老师傅这样下了定论，握着他的烟斗默默的踱到一边。

 

　　「我感到很不忍！」杰克沉痛的说，「我从人群中冲出来，就在她船艏下，我仰头看着她，她修长的船艏像一只高傲的天鹅，逆着光笔直的伸向空中，阳光猛烈的打下来，炫目刺眼得让我不得不瞇起眼睛，但是她的姿态是那样骄傲、坚强、勇敢、无畏，彷佛她随时可以伸开双翼，翱向天空。」

　　「即使船体损伤严重、满身伤痕、狼狈不堪，但她依然把所有船员安全的载回港口，凶险的大海从没有击溃她，我能深切感受到她想再次航行的意志，这么强烈的震撼我从没有过，她是一艘优秀的好船！她不该就这样被作废！」

　　杰克为此在船坞大吵大闹，老师傅始终咬着烟斗，慢条斯理的说：「孩子，你不是她的船主或者船长，你没有权力决定这一切，况且公司也没有意思要维修这艘船让她继续服役，硬要留着也只是艘废船吶。」

 

　　「噢，该死！为什么是这样？至少她的龙骨是完好的，他们应该修好她！」当晚杰克闹脾气的死死赖在贝克特的床上，不肯回船坞员工休息的宿舍。

　　说是宿舍，不过就是一大群人挤在一起打地铺，翻个身就会碰到隔壁的人，连伸展肢体都很难，更别提还要防着身边的人半夜里无意识的挥拳踢脚。上次睡在杰克右边的人不知梦见什么，突然大吼一声就朝他猛力踢去，杰克简直吓到炸毛，要不是他反应快，敏捷的一滚躲开了那扎实的一脚，否则被那样狠狠一踹，他大概会有好几天都不能上工。睡在那里唯一的好处是，天冷时可以相互取暖。

　　杰克委屈的趴在柔软的枕头上，他自我安慰的转着眼睛，心想那些伙计会感谢他让出的空位。

 

　　「要修补肋材是个大工程，那艘船有些年纪了，公司不会做没有利益的事。」贝克特仍然忙碌于工作，头也没抬，照实的回答他。

　　杰克愣愣的像定格一样，直直望着贝克特的方向，无言以对。他头一次愤恨自己的无能为力，他寻求安慰的把脸埋进枕头中，「如果我跟你一样厉害，到时我一定能有这样的权力！」

　　贝克特握着羽毛笔的手停顿了一下，还是轻声劝说：「船坞里没有人做错，你还是回去比较好？」

　　杰克还是不依，「我知道你一定不喜欢肮脏，所以我洗干净了，从头到脚刷了好多次！这里的天气，太阳一下沉就冷得不得了！」杰克叫屈的说，只有这时他才会想念起夏天能把人晒死的印度洋。

　　赶不走不请自来的郁闷客人，主人于是选择默许，让杰克如愿继续赖着。

　　贝克特是个很神奇的人，短短一年，就从小职员翻身成高级干部，现居在单人宿舍。而这一切，全是勤奋不懈换来的。

　　「杰克，你困的话就先睡吧。」时间已过深夜十一点，主人提醒客人，该睡了。

　　杰克留意到有时贝克特会按揉酸胀的眉心，他再不懂礼仪，也不会就这样厚着脸皮傻傻的就范。于是杰克讨好的说：「我们一起睡好不好？」

　　「不行，我必须完成工作。」

　　「那我陪你。」杰克冲着他笑得灿烂。

　　贝克特也没有拒绝，回了一个浅浅的笑容便继续低头工作。

　　怕干扰对方，杰克乖乖的不再说话，安安静静的趴在床上像只贴心的小狗一样守着主人挑灯夜战。

　　但是辛勤工作了整天的杰克有些敌不过睡意，固执的打着哈欠硬是撑了将近一个小时，最后还是困得不知不觉沉入梦乡。

 

　　杰克惊醒时不知自己睡了多久，他惊讶的发现本来被自己踢到床角的被褥正妥善的盖在他身上，习惯性的向贝克特的书桌望去——座位上没有人，收拾整齐的桌面上特意留着一盏油灯，因此他尚能看清房内的情况。

　　视线往别处一扫，就看见贝克特和衣倚在待客用的华星格尔椅上，正闭眼沉睡。

 

　　杰克低低咒骂自己一声，觉得困窘极了，小忠犬没扮成，就先霸占在主人床上睡得不省人事。

　　他赶紧掀被跳下床，轻手轻脚、小心翼翼、战战兢兢的往贝克特的方向蹭过去，紧紧盯着对方的模样，倒不像担心吵醒他，反而像是防范眼前的人是装睡闹着玩的，不知什么时候会吓自己一跳。

　　待杰克平安无事的来到贸易公司职员面前，见贝克特仍然毫无反应，连眼皮都不曾颤动一下。他放下心，开始好奇的仔细打量对方。

 

　　典雅座椅上的人，他黑缎束起的白色假发和深褐的绒布图纹刺绣长外衣皆未退去，繁琐的事项让他的眉间在此时还存留着淡淡的皱折，睫羽失力的低垂着，看起来有种掩不住的疲倦和若有似无的忧愁。即使处在熟睡中，发丝也没有一点紊乱，双手规矩的交握着置在身前，除了胸口和缓规律的起伏，他整个人像是没有一纹涟漪的明镜湖水般沉静，彷佛一尊精工雕琢的石膏像。

　　杰克呆呆的望着他，像在观赏一件艺术品，虽然看的似懂非懂，但也无法否认作品本身的雅致。

　　他回过头望了望被自己搞得像狗窝一样乱糟糟的床铺，尴尬的叹口气。这样的端正仪态是自己永远都做不来的，那是一种属于贵族与生俱来的优雅，是一种融入骨髓生命的，根深蒂固的习惯。

　　他也无法像贝克特那样咬字精确、发音正规、语速沉稳又带着天生冷傲的力度那样谈吐，杰克觉得他这位朋友偏向厚实的声音像某种高贵的乐器一样，连说话都像个用来听的艺术，有种令人沉醉的催眠效果，他记得那种乐器看起来有点像他父亲心爱的吉他。

　　杰克回身从床边抱了毛毯，小心谨慎的披在贝克特身上，青年知道自己的动作无法做到像一片羽毛落到地上，那样的轻柔细致，因而显得有些别扭，但他很努力的收敛自己毛躁的双手。

　　一贴近贝克特，杰克突然嗅到一股若有似无的冷香，那很淡、很细微，他借着这个举动凑得这么近才能发觉。青年愣了愣，他又疑惑又像发现新大陆一样大感新奇，那味道他并不讨厌，甚至可以说是很喜欢，又把毛毯拿下来，放到地上。

　　他闻不够一样几乎整张脸都贴上去的从贝克特的头发、鬓角、脸颊、脖颈、胸前、肩膀到手臂、手腕、指尖，依序仔细的嗅了嗅，又嗅了嗅，像在探究哪个地方的气味较强烈一点，但不论哪个部位都浅淡一致得不像擦抹或喷洒上去的，反而像由体内自然散发出似的。

　　杰克趴在座椅扶手上，闭上眼细细品味，这样独特的气味彷佛让他看到了云雾中孤高挺拔的针叶树林，与世俗隔绝开来般，淡淡的疏离、深深的冷敛，冰雪般深冷的气质。

　　非常适合他！杰克这样下了定论。这味道的来历后来他才由对方口中得知。这样淡薄清冷的云杉气味直到很多年后，闻着那些高级妓女身上一个比一个浓烈的香鸢尾花、洋蔷薇或熏衣草的香气，还是会深深想念起来，她们那种不用钱一样洒得喷香扑鼻的做法没有把高雅的花香展现到极致，反而厚重得令人脑袋发昏，不是陶醉，是简直会被熏晕！唯一能抵得过贝克特身上的气味的大概只有海风清新的自由气息。

　　天边已经微亮，杰克迷恋在木质清香里，看着眼前的人沉睡自若。

　　油灯微弱的光源将贝克特罩在昏暗的烛光里，暖光没有削减深邃的孤寂感，阴影却将他眉眼间的疲惫映得更深。

　　杰克怜惜的看着，感到有些怦然心动，他觉得大概以后也没有机会能看到这样的卡特勒了。

　　青年最后还是情不自禁的凑上去，在他颧骨上轻轻的，偷偷亲了一下。

　　「祝你有美好的一天，卡提。」杰克再深深看了他一眼，然后给他裹上毛毯，熄灯出门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小麻雀你根本就是狗嘛～ 
> 
> 卡提（Cutty）是卡特勒的昵称，因为我觉得Cutler不太好念（？）
> 
> 英文名都常有昵称的，加海中也出现过几次，例如威廉（William）的昵称就是比利（Billy）或比尔（Bill），所以剧中威尔的父亲会被叫做比尔也不奇怪。
> 
> 但是对于比尔同名的儿子威廉，剧中经常都是以简化的形式称呼，念作威尔（Will），不过麻雀跟比尔一直都是叫他威廉的喔。
> 
> 至于伊丽莎白（Elizabeth）的昵称则非常多，令人眼花撩乱阿，像Beth 、Betty、Elisa等等都是。在加2时，麻雀叫过她莉琪（Lizzie）。
> 
> 而麻雀本人的Jack，昵称就是Jackie或是Jacky，这不陌生吧，他的父亲蒂格船长总是叫他Jackie。


	13. Chapter 13

　　「就这样？」巴博萨存疑的问。

　　「就这样，真的！我们都累得很，没有多余的体力了，不是你想的那样！」

　　「你们共处一个晚上，却什么事也没干？」

　　「亲爱的赫克特，这种情况我们也经历过，」杰克倒松散起来，狡猾的用一种轻窕戏谑的表情望着他，明显的有挖苦意谓，「他跟你不同，我认为他抚摸文件、报表、蜡条、印戒的兴趣都远远大过我呢？」青年说到最后笑意更是明目张胆的表露出来，有些令人恼火，但也很诱人。

　　「那好，」巴博萨也索性不再追问，改变话题：「你们怎么会变成这样的局面？」他绝对有理由以一个大副兼情人的身份探求船长和他的老朋友间的曾经。

　　但杰克的笑容僵在脸上，长长的睫毛顺着垂下的眼睛带出好看的弧度，目光却是迷失在过往的洪流中，那样的恍惚又痛苦，让巴博萨有那么一瞬间后悔他问了这个问题，但也仅仅只是这么一瞬间，因为青年眼中随即轻快的一闪。

　　杰克微笑着说：「你介意我花一个晚上的时间来谈吗？」

　　「随你高兴。」

　　「但是在那之前，」杰克却伸手解下他的红头巾，把它搁在床边矮柜上，朝对方迷人一笑，引诱似的：「你不觉得有什么要紧的事吗？」

　　巴博萨不明所以的望着杰克，还处在讶异中因此措手不及，但仍然注意到杰克丝丝披散下的头发和松软的浏海，这让他看起来更可爱动人了一些。

　　「早知道就留下来，这样还能跟你在一起。」青年突然有感而发的说，虽然语气轻松，但藏在笑容中的那一点点的羞涩和眼中小狗一样的真诚都没有躲过巴博萨的眼睛。

　　巴博萨微笑着说：「至少我们的再次相遇也不嫌晚，是吧？」

　　杰克点着头大为同意的笑灿了金牙，「过来，赫克特，你来找我不是只为了聊天吧？」青年说着主动乖顺的仰躺在床上，姿态松散而诱人，细细的卷曲发丝柔软的散在床单上，让他看起来像只驯服的小动物那样格外讨人怜爱，「我保证，你是第一个碰过我的人，虽然只限于男性。」

　　大副玩味的打量起这个小船长。他其实并不在乎这个，女人很难能登船，而船上是严禁奸情的，连海盗船上也不例外。但一艘可远航的大船一出海可能长达好几个月，日复一日的单调工作，积日累月不见女人，日子着实不好过，当欲望压抑不住时，弱小的未长成的船员就成了最好的选择。他原本以为杰克年幼时早已被蹂躏过，没想到他真的是第一个有幸能得到杰克身体的人。

　　巴博萨着实感到意外，看来当时那些船员虽然对杰克拳打脚踢，却克制的从未跨越过蒂格船长所能容忍的底线，没有动过那孩子稚嫩的身体。

　　他在模糊的记忆中搜索那次初夜的感觉，那里完好细致的程度显示青年并没有说谎。

　　巴博萨饶有兴致的拨弄杰克有些散乱的浏海，顺势抚摸过他的头，「你今天好像有点不一样？」

　　「你希望我一直都一样吗？」青年接得流畅自然，他们俩随即情投意合的会心一笑。

 

　　巴博萨拥向娇俏青年的同时把自己挪上床，杰克也迎合的搂上他的脖颈。翻滚摩挲间他脖子上的炼条和杰克发丛间的挂饰一并擦出细细碎碎的金属摩擦声，就像是预告绽放的火花般，在静夜的舱房里凸显得清亮而悦耳。

　　以往杰克身上的酒气总是重得很，大副更意外的发现到杰克今晚的神智是无比的清醒，甚至没有喝上一口他最爱的兰姆。

　　巴博萨为此感到亢奋，好似这一次才是即将真正的得到这位船长，而不是沦陷在酒力中，迷乱得任人宰割的醉鬼。

　　他像在凝视罕贵的珍宝似的，那样缓慢深刻的亲吻着杰克的肌肤，彷佛不打算放过任何一吋，并且细细的汲取每一分独一无二的，只属于杰克的气息。如果说每个女人都有各自不同的与生俱来体香，那么男人也同样拥有。少了浓郁的酒香，杰克整个人像被浪涛冲洗过的沙滩般，散发着海水与海风填满的舒爽气味，同样醉人。

　　巴博萨的大手从杰克的胸肋一路游移至腰际，经过髋骨再滑向大腿。青年身体的触感不似女人的柔软滑腻，手感虽不丰润，但足够紧实且肌理分明。

　　抬起杰克的下身时，那青年却突然紧张的躬起身体，双手僵硬的顶住他，阻止他的下一步行动。

　　「你要轻一点喔……」杰克余悸犹存的，睁着无辜的眼睛说。

　　「好，好……」巴博萨用放柔的但肯定的语气安慰他，感受杰克的身体在抚摸下慢慢的再次松软下来。

　　他抓准这个时机，轻轻探入对方体内。

　　以为已经足够轻柔，但杰克还是立刻痛得用力攀住他的肩头，这让巴博萨有些尴尬的停顿在那。

　　「杰克，放松一点，才不会那么痛。」大副把他搂在身前，一手轻拍对方的背部安抚。当杰克的身体自紧绷的顶端下降一些时，巴博萨才允许自己再往内更深入一些，耐心的将进程压慢到微小的每一毫米。然而似乎总不起作用，每一次小距离的挺进杰克还是会因为疼痛而重新僵起肢体，行至后来青年急促的呼吸转变成颤抖的喘息，这样的漫漫长痛倒不如一次到底了。

　　杰克如此的细致敏感他实在也爱莫能助，还是不住的以哄小孩的方式在杰克的头上、发上、背上又抚又摸。

　　大副微微侧首，杰克毛茸茸的发丛搔痒着他的脸。杰克的下颚由于紧拥的姿势自然的搁在他肩上，细微的像呻吟又像压抑的呜噎声因而从耳畔传来。

　　唉，这家伙真的还像个孩子，痛也会痛到哭。巴博萨有些无奈的想，这个对谁都能热情的暧昧万分的青年，一滚上床却也比谁都还要稚嫩而羞涩，奇妙的反差让他坏心的在心底窃笑。

　　很快的，他无暇再顾虑杰克花蕊般娇柔脆弱的内里，由于呼应青年灼热的气息与体温般，他体内深处的火焰随着杰克颤动的身体而猛烈升涌。

 

　　烛火似乎也被感染了情绪，在窗缝透进的气流下狂乱晃动，滚烫的蜡油鲜血一般的流淌下来，好似在形体消逝前用凝聚的光与热为主人与大副疯狂的欲望做激烈而悲壮的见证。

 

　　那些激情与温存幻影般消散无踪时，原先的蜡烛溃散在烛台上，已经冷透。

　　新的烛火沉静稳定的燃着，像在偷偷窥探光明所及的一切。它的视线中，舱房的主人正以罕见的端正姿态躺在床上，似乎失去知觉的沉沉睡着，烛火映照下染得橙黄的肌肤彷佛失去了原本的血色。大副坐在床边，复杂的神情既担忧又若有所思。

　　黎明前的黑幕逐渐退去，大地却还休眠在晨曦前的最后时刻，一片寂静。这个时候醒着是很难受的，特别是对于熬了整夜的人来说。

 

　　当杰克终于迷迷糊糊的清醒过时，他转着眼睛茫茫然的望了望周遭又看向窗外。

　　「刚过五点，需要的话你可以再睡一下。」巴博萨望着他，眼底有些怜惜。

　　杰克纳闷的回过头：「我睡着了吗？什么时候？」他记得还没有把「床边故事」讲完呢。

　　巴博萨轻叹口气，说：「你是晕过去了。」

　　杰克呆呆的睁大眼睛，一脸错愕。

　　「对不起，杰克，我不该那样做。」大副说着，神情像在看一只可怜的小动物。杰克曾经这样看着他的样子这次倒换成他来做了。

　　大副忆起昨晚最后一次的用力抽捅，依稀听见杰克惨叫一声，然后再无动静。

　　等到他真正回过神，是因为下身传来的异样感，扭头只吓见床褥上一片血红，杰克的血正一个劲的往体外涌，而那青年晕在床上，不省人事。

 

　　青年恍恍惚惚的依然摸不清状况，他睁着懵懂的眼睛问：「发生什么事了？」

　　「没事，血流得多了点，休息几天就好了。」

　　巴博萨说得有些避重就轻，而青年一愣，随即明白了，「所以你用力过猛把杰克．斯派洛船长捅晕过去了？」他用一种像在谈论别人的轻挑语气说，「真厉害阿，我该称赞你吗？」杰克白了巴博萨一眼，又满脸委屈的嘟嚷着：「不是要你轻一点的吗？你到底是有多饥渴阿？」

　　大副直接回避这些问题，毕竟是两个人的事情，责任并不该由他全盘接收，「你……」巴博萨尴尬的顿了顿，「那里的伤还没好吗？」

　　青年惊讶的又是一呆，他皱皱眉想了一下，「已经过了好些天了，应该是好了呀，这有关系吗？」

　　大副多了些底气，怎么会有人连自己的伤好了没有都不知道，继续追问：「给你的药是不是都没吃阿？」

　　「我吃了！」杰克大声反驳，「就一颗，不能再要我吃更多了，那玩意儿吃起来简直像煤炭！」

　　果真如此。巴博萨无语的感到一阵头疼，彷佛脑袋里的神经生生断了几根。他心想：给了几颗就是希望你好好吃完的阿，难道是给你当铅弹玩的吗？

 

　　昨夜那情况，再难为情，也不得不去叫唤船医过来。

　　曼弗雷德治疗时，一边给杰克止血上药一边不住婆婆妈妈的抱怨，说杰克一定没有乖乖吃药，导致伤口迟迟不愈，旧伤加新伤，这可糟糕了。果不其然，视线一扫，就看见被搁在床边矮柜上，之前配给杰克的药瓶，内容物几乎动都没动。

　　庆幸的是，这个不听话的船长并无感染现象，也没有发烧。

　　年轻的医生暗暗吃惊，不愧是从小就在环境恶劣的海盗船上长大的，如果可以，他真想知道这位伤员的抵抗力究竟强大到什么程度。与此同时，敏锐的船医察觉到杰克的体温有细微的偏低，他略为皱眉，随即不以为意似的取出银针和缝线。那里撕裂的程度，不缝合不行阿。

　　缝线是七至八个月大的羊羔肠子制成，能被人体吸收，缝上去一劳永逸，少了找机会拆线的麻烦，只要他们不说、杰克自己没发现，就可以瞒得天衣无缝。

 

　　「这一个星期不管你们当中是谁忍不住，都别做那档事了，知道吗？」船医边收拾边叮咛。

　　巴博萨窘在一边，嘴角微微抽了抽，心想要不是床上那混蛋，他这个大副怎么也不会落到要被人下「床事禁令」这种地步，虽然在牵扯到外伤、疾病的范围上，船医的话可以比谁都重要。

　　大副还是沉闷的叹口气，不是他真的忍不住，只是面子上实在过不去。一抬眼，只见曼弗雷德一并把矮柜上，原本给杰克的那药瓶给收入他的工具箱中。

　　「那药不继续用吗？」大副疑惑的问。

　　「不了，我再给他配些更适合的，待会儿送来。」望见大副的神情依然纳闷，他扣上提箱继续解释：「缝了羊肠线，用药上需更讲求抗菌，否则容易感染，所以，一定要盯着他吃药。」

　　「船医先生，我无权命令船长。」巴博萨觉得有些不快，也许他真的喜欢杰克，但不代表他有兴趣「哄小孩」。

　　「他自己不吃的话，就喂他吃。」

　　曼弗雷德走出舱房时，步履潇洒轻快，心情愉悦。


	14. Chapter 14

　　巴博萨望着床上那个之前不知道是睡死还是真的昏死，现在正清醒着装无辜的小船长，觉得头无比的疼。

　　想当然，他最后还是没告诉杰克，说船医来过了。庆幸那青年之前晕得够沉，什么也不知道，不然谁知杰克还会发什么疯。

　　巴博萨正想认命的哄他的船长吃药，船长室的大门这时却传来敲门声。

　　大副前去开门，门后出现的是一个笑得傻呼呼的水手，他小心翼翼一脸期待又怕受伤害的样子问：「那个，大副先生，船长的寝具一定弄脏了，需要洗吗？」

　　巴博萨无语的挑眉，正想骂人，一个歇斯底里的声音就从舱房里冲了出来：「去去去！洗不干净你就一个人抹整个甲板！还有这个月的兰姆都没你的份！」

　　杰克站在床边有些别扭的抓了衣服遮掩身体，抽搐着一张俏脸瞪着那像捡到宝一样欢天喜地的水手，乐悠悠的抱了染了红色的床单、被单，小跑步雀跃的跳了出去。

　　那些寝具的主人无奈的撇撇嘴又对着天花板翻白眼；反正也不是秘密了，他们都是成年人，没有什么见不得人的，不用像个女人一样扭扭捏捏，坦率一点反而能免掉尴尬。

 

　　黑珍珠号经过加勒比海域最大的古巴岛，随着爽朗信风的推送持续航行，目标是位于西印度群岛最北端的新普罗维登斯岛。  
　　这艘船的大副不意外的意识到船长暂时没有掠夺的打算，整个团队也许禁锢在一个前所未有的低迷点，但不知该不该庆幸，当人的欲望无法得到满足时，便会转移注意力到别的事物上。

　　曼弗雷德的医务室位于艏艛的正下方，要到达必须从甲板上的舱口进入，再穿过一段船员们都在此挂着吊床歇息的炮甲板。那些水手睡得再死也总会有一、两个睡眠较浅的人在巴博萨慌乱的脚步声下被吵醒，然后，那晚的事情就像遏阻不住的传染病般，加油添醋的迅速的蔓延到人尽皆知。

　　柔弱娇嫩的珍珠号船长，悲惨的被大副箍紧着身躯死死压在床上，在狂暴的索求下痛得浑身发颤，鲜血顺着紧实的大腿不断淌下，染得整条床单像屠杀现场一样到处血迹斑斑。可怜的船长被摧残到最后连喊叫的力气也没有了，只能无助的摊在施暴者身下，发出小猫哭叫一样细细的呜噎声，最终支撑不住晕厥过去。

　　杰克船长大出血，血流不止阿，大副惊得脑袋一片空白，怕出人命也只好三更半夜的跑去把船医挖起来……

　　整个过程描述得有情有节、有血有肉彷佛全程目睹；但也不是凭空捏造，毕竟船长血染的寝具、大副半夜里急寻船医都是事实，一条惨不忍赌的床单就足以证明床事进行之激烈。

　　与此同时这个火热话题的「受虐者」正站在甲板上惊讶得嘴都合不陇的抬头张望，他意外的发现那个水手还真把那些寝具洗得白白净净的就像全新的一样。现在杰克的床单、被单在阳光照射下正闪闪亮亮的挂在支索上，随风飘扬，虽然那样的干净大概撑不了多久。

 

　　「哦，赫克特，我们的船医是不是太闲了，他居然私下指使船员！你说为什么会这样？」

　　巴博萨的气息促乱了一下，硬是装作什么也不知情，不解的问：「为什么是他？」  
　　杰克也不说话，扬扬头用下巴指了指上面。

　　大副抬头看了几眼，依然不明白：「洗得很干净阿，有什么——」话讲到一半他突然醒悟过来，又抬起头像要确认什么仔细的审视一番。能把放置一夜连同之前沾染上去的血迹都洗得一点痕迹也不留，那光用海水洗不到这样的洁净。

　　「没有人指使，你认为一个操帆手有那样的胆子就为了那种理由一大清早的天还没亮就去敲船长室的大门吗？」杰克紧紧盯着大副的眼睛，有些咄咄逼人，「如果是他，我怪罪下去他也总能用要注重卫生什么的医学道理来唬弄我，是这样不是吗？」

　　巴博萨无言以对，他自己心知肚明：船医是个非常特别的存在，是拥有最高技术的医疗工作者，与他的专业领域相关的地方，连船长都要让他七分，跟那些整天想着杀烧掠夺，要不就女人、兰姆的恶棍站在一起，扎眼的就像上错船的贵族，如果不说，外人谁也不会想到他在海盗船上工作。

　　况且，曼弗雷德是船上唯一存有清洁用品的人。

　　肥皂、香皂都还未普及到一般居民，就跟异国香料一样是奢侈品；但不是整船人用不起，是脏兮兮惯了的海盗没有一个有那种搓泡泡的兴趣，一块块飘着奇异花香的高价货发下去，有的人嗅了嗅，就当成香喷喷的美食一样吃了，还啃得津津有味。有的人抱怨那是女人才会用的玩意儿，自此冷落在自己床位的地上，不闻不问。更有的趁着上岸时用来博得妓女的好感，换取一夜春宵。连杰克自己都没用过几次就搁入抽屉里。

　　后来曼弗雷德看不下去，也没心思把那群野蛮人教育一番，取得了船长的同意，把剩余的皂块全收入医务室的柜子中，自己留用。也只有像船医那样用餐前后都要清洗双手，对海盗们来说是重度洁癖的家伙才会把肥皂、香皂当成生活必须品。

　　巴博萨暗自琢磨这位船长揣测到什么程度，一面试探，一面故意的说：「但是，杰克，这是得到你的允许的。」

　　一被说到硬伤，杰克的表情瞬间僵住，他像结冰一样整个冻住的傻在那里，几秒钟后才从冷冻状态解除。

　　「我知道……」喃喃自语的，杰克眨了眨瞪得发干的眼睛僵硬的说，「我知道那是我说的，别以为我不知道！哦……」杰克冲着他的大副大喊，语无伦次的也不知道自己在气什么，骂完了这句他终于醒悟到某个事实，又呆愣的石化在那。

　　巴博萨看着船长一下呆、一下愣，一下又恼怒的戏剧性表情变化，一脸的同情。

　　而杰克正陷在无限懊悔的漩涡里，无法自拔，他意识到水手的那句话巧妙的抓住了他的心理，他想也没想就恼羞成怒，轻易的让水手抱走了那么重要的床事证物！

　　「噢，该死！」杰克又气又急的跺跺脚，悔得五官都要打结了，他堂堂一个加勒比海域的海盗王居然这么容易的就上了这种小把戏的当！

　　「曼弗雷德，该死的你这臭家伙！」杰克绝望的又咒又骂，完全没想到上帝会给他这样绝妙的安排：一秒钟过后，他口中的「臭家伙」用声发音好听的叫唤把他从歇斯底里的深渊中拯救出来，可又把他扔进另一个更尴尬更无地自容的窘境。

　　杰克张嘴瞪着不知何时从他身后冒出来的船医，脑袋像丢了一样的无法反应。

　　年轻的医生定定的站在那里，一副路过看好戏的没事人的自若样子，只是直直的看着眼前的青年。

　　「这样不好吗，船长？」曼弗雷德心不在焉的说着，同时用了一秒钟迅速将杰克从头到脚的扫视一遍，表面看起来只是稀松平常的一眼，但杰克知道曼弗雷德平和的目光中藏着一种锐利，那种锐利像是隐藏在黑幕中的刀锋，神不知鬼不觉的穿透一切，几乎无人能觉。

　　杰克被看得打了个寒颤，觉得自己像被解剖一样从皮肉到骨髓都给窥个精光，他下意识往巴博萨身后躲了躲，只探出一颗头来说：「那么，我们优秀聪明能干的船医先生，你打算做什么？该死的你，我从来都不知道你会对那些床上玩意儿感兴趣！」

　　曼弗雷德叹了口气，「哎呀，我可是好心好意，放着不管那才糟呢；除非你有躺在血污的床上睡觉的嗜好？」他们隔着可怜的大副相互瞅着，「而且，」他目光一紧，跨了一步逼近杰克，同时有意无意的瞥了巴博萨一眼，带有一点谴责的，「你不太舒服呢，你的脸色跟汗水还有发喘的呼吸告诉我，你正在发烧。」

　　巴博萨听了一惊，急忙转过身来打量，这才发现杰克的脸色真有些发红。

　　杰克自己也满脸错愕，他睁圆眼睛来回瞪着盯着自己看的两人，张口就掰：「才没有！那只是因为天气热！只要浇我一桶水就好了。」

　　巴博萨一把揪住杰克，大手往他额上一摸，随即惊呼：「你烧得跟烈日晒过的铁块一样！」

　　之后不管杰克怎样百般不情愿的又闹又叫，硬是被连拖带拉的给拽进医务室里，细心治疗。

　　  
　　珍珠号的医疗空间里出乎意料的雅致简洁：玻璃橱窗柜稳重的立在两旁，摆满医书和各种药品。那些森冷冷的，看了牙齿像被刮磨一样发酸的手术器械全收拾得干干净净。位在中央的桌上插着一根羽毛笔，光洁的桌面在天窗透进的光线下反射着木质柔和的色泽；乍看之下与其说这是医务室，倒更像一个小型书房。

　　诊疗床隐蔽于湖水绿的帘子后，杰克正僵硬直挺的躺在上头。虽然身为这艘船的船长，但对这个区域一点也不熟悉，也是第一次被当成病人一样的躺在这里。

　　他战战兢兢的将双手缩在胸前，不安的转着眼睛四处打量——这里一点也不恐怖、曼弗雷德手艺也很好没错；但有一种特点让杰克从头到脚的感觉不对劲：这里真该死的太干净了，整个舱室清清爽爽，每一个角落隙缝里都洁净到能用舌头去舔，他觉得自己像被丢入雪地里的泥巴，那样突兀。

　　他别扭的在洁白的床单上扭了扭身体，打算把床单弄乱一点，这样他或许会感到比较自在。

 

　　「烧得这么厉害，怎么不过来呢？」曼弗雷德撩起帘子进来，杰克也只好乖乖的不再乱动，紧张的望向船医，心想他要对自己做什么？

　　「……我以为，那只是因为天气热，难道不是吗？」杰克愣愣的看着医生放在床边的一盆透明的液体，里头飙浮着一块舒展的软布。他忍不住凑上去嗅了嗅——没有刺鼻味也没有海水的咸味，是完全的淡水。他皱皱眉埋怨的瞅了正捞起软布拧干的医生一眼：淡水在船上可是很珍贵的生命之源，怎么是让你这样浪费的？

　　「如果是这样，情况也好不到哪里去，一样需要处理。」医生神态自在的忽略掉杰克带有责备的目光，顺势催促这个不安份的病患躺好，开始用浸湿拧干的软布轻柔的擦拭杰克的额头。

　　「是吗？我以为到了晚上，天凉了它会自己下降。」

　　医生一笑：「你又不是蛇还是鳄鱼，人类的体温是恒定的，不正常的过高跟过低都是出了毛病，下次再这样得来找我，好吗？」擦完前额，再拭去杰克脸上的汗水，接着抹上颈部。

　　杰克随意应了声，多余的温度被带走，他感到舒畅许多，床边摆着的几盆香草植物飘散出的清香，也让他紧绷的神经放松不少，便顺从的让曼弗雷德拨开衣领，让他替自己降温。

　　因为经过昨夜的床事和发烧的折腾，医生的动作又真的很轻很柔，一松懈下来，杰克不由得觉得困，所幸就安心的闭上眼睛。

　　就在他几乎要睡着时，突然又感到一阵不对，纳闷的睁开眼睛，却见曼弗雷德的手在他皮带上摸索。

　　杰克彷佛被针扎一样惊得弹起来喊：「噢！干什么！为什么抽我皮带？你要脱我裤子？」

　　医生一副「有什么好大惊小怪」的样子：「不脱怎么看吶？」

　　「看什么阿？我可以保证我是个健全的男人！」

　　「那么，我有必要确认一下。」他说着，一脸正经的继续。

　　「伙计，」杰克可怜兮兮的紧抓着他的裤头，「这完全没有必要！」

　　「有必要，伤口大概感染了，这就是你发烧的原因。」

　　「那我们谈个条件好吗？嗯，你有擦的药；也有吃的药，所以，我吃药，就不用那样了不是吗？」杰克讨好的露齿笑着。

　　曼弗雷德皱着眉特意想了一下，然后勉为其难的说：「你真的愿意按时吃药，一颗不留的？」

　　见有希望，杰克更是满脸哀求的嚷：「真的！相信我，伙计，也许有点难，但比起那样还是吃药好一些。」

　　「好吧，」船医妥协的掏出药瓶，那是巴博萨趁机借着杰克视线的死角偷偷塞回医生手里的，不过当然，这可怜的船长毫不知情，「七天份，一天两颗，早晚配淡水服用。」

　　杰克无语的瞪着那堆药丸，嫌恶的吐吐舌头，脸色是像吃到苍蝇一样的难看。

　　他被动的接过，委屈的问：「配兰姆可以吗？」他想这样会好受很多。

　　「不行，」医生断然的不准，「如果你想成为第一位死于那个地方的伤口感染的海盗船长的话？」

　　杰克感到大难降临的垂下头。

　　「说到兰姆……」曼弗雷德把他上下扫了一眼，「你今天闻起来好多了，不只洗了澡，连酒也没碰，不是？」

　　杰克默默的望向医生，一副欲哭无泪的眼睛里浮出一抹困惑，许久后，他说：「那样凉快，而且……」杰克说不下去，他拖长的尾音气若游丝的消散在空气中。

　　曼弗雷德却是明白的微微一笑：「你的身体是明智的，身上有伤还发着烧，再喝酒会造成太大的负荷。」年轻的医生定定的看着眼前的人，用那双暗藏锐利的眼睛，「你有脑袋，别比身体还笨。」他意谓深长的说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于洗床单嘛。  
> 有亲跟我提点，文中提到用海水加肥皂洗床单确实是错误的，
> 
> 科普一下古时怎么洗东西的：
> 
> 在早期连海军都不发清洁用品（毕竟清洁用品都是未普及的东西），海盗更不用说了，有本事偷摸哄骗的另当别论。  
> 一般情况清洗是泡在尿里然后用海水冲洗，尿液是酸性的，可以去除油垢神马的，这就是古代平民的清洁剂了。  
> 因此下雨就格外让船员们兴奋，不只纾缓饮水的短缺，也可以让大家抓紧机会赶快洗洗……不管是洗自己还是衣物。  
> 用海水洗澡的话，干了会很不舒服。不过麻雀每次泡过海水一样活蹦乱跳，我看不出他有毛不舒服的。  
> 有的替换的就换，仔细想想，麻雀自己若没有替换的床单也可以跟医生借嘛，洁癖先生一定有的XDD不过不过，洗了的桥段更有趣味呀，想想麻雀的床单飘在床上的光景，配合暗地里流传得巴拉巴拉的床戏故事XD你们就当是剧情需要好了（轰）
> 
> 虽然我那神人脑公跟我说，那段描述只是说「光用海水」洗不到那样的干净，没有明确说是海水跟肥皂洗的，如果船员是把床单用尿泡过再用肥皂洗的呢？
> 
> 虽然这样转回来应该可以，但我没有再打算修改了，因为被船员们「观摩」过之后还一人一炮尿洒上去……这样的话床单太可怜了～～～虽然尿液真的可以去除血迹……但我写不出来嗷嗷！ （大概我敢写你们也不敢看）你萌怎么可以尿在小麻雀的小床单上阿嗷嗷！


	15. Chapter 15

　　那天下午，杰克愤恨的快步走出医务室，他被困在那里好几个小时，直到刚刚才终于因为烧退而被解放出来。

　　「你有脑袋，别比身体还笨……」杰克边走边学着医生正经的语气碎念，终于受不了的大喊一句：「噢，什么玩意阿？真是跟狗讲的！」踏上阶梯时，他狠狠瞪了医务室的舱门一眼。他不是真的生气，只是觉得有些别扭与不快。

　　杰克没跟医生说的是：他其实从昨天起就没碰兰姆了；但他奇迹似的并没有想喝的欲望。

　　可是为什么呢？

　　杰克在甲板上边晃边思索，边扫了船员几眼，正巧看到一个水手拿起水壶灌了几口。他想起来这阵子兰姆消耗得比以往都要少，反倒是水粮减少的速度增快了。

　　「阿，就是这么回事。」杰克自言自语说得心安理得。

　　这么炎热的天气，谁也不会再把辛辣的酒液不用钱一样的往自己干渴的嘴里送。

 

　　团队在一处隐蔽的港湾歇息，在浓密的树林中寻找水果、活体等难得的给养，顺便避暑。时间在止水般的生活中缓缓溜走，唯一能惊扰这份宁静的是杰克飞鸟般雀跃的踪迹，平静的日子惬意但无味，这促使珍珠号的核心人物全把船医的叮咛嘱咐抛进海里，有时直接就在船长室进行起来。

　　珍珠号的深色涂料让舱室更容易有昏黑的视觉感，日光在他们都因迷醉而无法留意时悄无声息的被时间的刀刃所削减。巴博萨在太过深暗的氛围中恍然警醒，好似因时光漫不经心的迅速流泄而惋惜。  
　　杰克在满地衣物中微微隐没在窗台柜的阴影之下，像是躲在墙缝里的小猫一样，睁着精亮的眼睛一动也不动的盯着他，一时也揣摩不出是什么情绪。

　　巴博萨看着缩在地上，「巾落发散」的杰克，心底又升起一股罪恶感，虽然几秒钟后，它可能就会消散得无影无踪。

　　即使他再怎么小心注意，还是会在被淫欲灌满的巅峰中浑然忘我的把杰克弄得伤痕累累，而那家伙嘴巴上叫痛但似乎毫不畏惧，每次清晨总是带着满身血渍却又嘻皮笑脸的往他身上蹭。

　　他有时真的很难把杰克当成一个真正的男人来看待，他看着他着装、绑头发、扎上头巾，甚至是描绘眼影。杰克看起来总是不修边幅又彷佛细心打理过的样子，几缕细细的发丝散在衬衫衣领上让人格外的心痒难耐，他的手总会在穿戴衣物时不经意的撩过略长的发辫。

　　巴博萨有时卧在床上，有时坐在雕花座椅上默不作声的看着他把自己打理好。翻云覆雨过后，杰克总需要重新编好他脑后的粗麻花辫，重新绑过他右脑侧的一小撮自然的，没有参杂发辫的蓬松卷发。

　　最后，杰克会从床边矮柜的抽屉里拿出一个装着黑色粉末的小盒子，他在床缘上坐正，打开沾取一点，就照着一面小镜子仔细的涂抹他的上下眼脸。

　　他看着他做这些动作，感觉是相当奇怪的，那不应该是出现在一个男人身上，好似他的船长是他招的妓女，而他或坐或卧的看着那个女人穿衣补妆。但是这一切出现在杰克．斯派洛身上却又彷佛理所当然的没有一点突兀。他看着他自若坦然的拨弄毛发，描绘眼影，这些属于女人的举止却像是值物汲取水分一样没有分毫造作的融入杰克独特的姿态里。

　　他不得不承认他真的对杰克很感兴趣。

 

　　在巴博萨还存着一丝罪恶与畏惧侵入船长的身体时，杰克却以惊人的适应力迅速习惯了他凶猛如浪涛的攻势，看似瘦小的身体里藏着极大的劲力，他总是先不支沉睡过去的那一个，他甚至都能感觉到杰克在他疲惫的阖上眼睛时，正委屈的噘起嘴，暗自埋怨着他又自顾自的昏沉睡去，留下杰克孤独的醒在床上。

　　他总弄不明白到底他每次清晨醒来，一睁开眼睛看到的娇俏青年那副委屈无辜的样子，究竟是因为杰克无法在那个床上游戏中得到满足，还是他总是占据了大部分的空间，让杰克被迫要以无法入睡的姿势撑到天亮。不管是哪一个，一定不会是埋怨他如野兽般的狂暴，他已经很确信这一点。

　　有一天醒来，发现杰克就在他张开的臂弯之下，在那个碍着他的身体与舱壁间不到半米宽的空间里，蜷缩成一团像狗崽子般的姿势窝在他身边。杰克的头紧贴着他的肋部，睡得呼吸深缓，微微翘起的嘴角似乎暗示着美梦。

　　他见着后的第一个想法是，以后杰克大概没有他不能睡的地方了。

　　再一天，他在朦朦胧胧间感受到杰克用他柔软却有力的脚顶着他的身体，缓缓的推着他，把他往床边挪一点，并收拢他大开的双腿与手臂，让自己能有个好好睡觉的空间。

　　那之后，他总会揽上杰克，然后两人一起进入梦乡——至少巴博萨认为是这样。

 

　　七月的上午，阳光就等不及要展现它能把人烤熟的威力，杰克被暑热给逼醒，他摸摸胀痛的头，撑起身体疑惑的张望四周。

　　他很纳闷自己怎么会睡在地上，他记得昨晚确实是有躺上床的。

　　舱房里没有人，且杰克留意到日照的强度远远超过了清晨该有的微光，他顾不上这么多了，匆匆的把自己穿戴好便夺门而出。

　　一出舱门，便看到大副好整以暇的朝他走来。

　　「早安，巴博萨先生。今天天气真好，不是吗？」杰克脸上挂着他的招牌笑容，尽可能神态到位的就跟往常一样。

　　「早安？」大副以一种挖苦对方的表情敛着眼瞧着比他矮了快一个头的杰克，「你知道现在几点了吗？」

　　「呃……还没过正午不是吗？」杰克扫了一眼偏向西边的影子，「我真想知道如果一个人不愿意叫一下睡在同一个舱房里的人起床会是出于什么原因？」杰克嘻皮笑脸的望着他。

　　「叫不醒。」巴博萨没好气的白了他一眼。

　　「嗯，我想你应该……用好一点的方式，」杰克走近大副，凑到他身侧，「比如，不要用『丢到地上』这种方式？」

　　「行，那不是一个好方法，我承认。下一次不丢地上，」话一出口他瞥见自己的船长得意的笑扬了胡子，「丢海里。」像是故意打击对方似的砸碎了杰克的如意算盘。

　　「噢，不不……」杰克诧异的瞪着他，「亲爱的赫克特，让我教教你，这不是一个绅士该有的举动，做为一个绅士你该叫到我醒来为止，懂吗？」

　　「你可以做你的绅士自己准时醒来，否则难保我不会真的那样做。」大副说得斩钉截铁，心想他可不是来当保母的。

　　杰克一听，张嘴想反驳什么却又自觉理亏的停顿在那。他挤眉弄眼的装出一个无辜的表情，觉得自己真有些奇怪，居然会睡得这么死。

　　杰克揉揉隐隐作痛的额角，努力的用他困顿的脑袋思索着昨晚他到底干了什么？

 

　　莫约三分之一个日子前，黑珍珠号的船长正百般无聊的盘坐在地，无奈的把玩手中的一瓶兰姆。杰克觉得自己不太正常了，他一直认为这种酒是除了大海、珍珠号与女人之外最美妙的东西，但是现在，他却对这美丽的琥珀色液体兴致缺缺，就像厌倦般突然的没了感觉。

　　「见鬼的这是怎么了？」杰克心烦意乱的把半满的酒摇得叮咚乱响，像是期盼它能答复他。

　　杰克二十七岁，但兰姆已经陪伴了他二十余年，他永远忘不了第一次偷偷尝到兰姆的那种滋味；浓浓的蔗糖味混着高度酒精，嗅起来又甜又呛。酒液滑入，喉咙便像火烧般的灼热，让人瞬间臣服在烈酒的强势之下，但汹涌的辛辣过后，却有一种轻柔的淡淡香甜，温和的收敛酒精浓厚的气息，就像见到被暴雨刷洗过的天空般，只留下无比的畅快。

　　正当男孩陶醉得浑然忘我时，他的父亲正好推门进来。

　　即使杰克动作飞快的把酒瓶放回原位，但一脸吃到苍蝇似的惶恐表情还是十足出卖了他。

　　蒂格船长只是瞟了自己儿子一眼，视线接着落在有湿润痕迹的瓶口，然后说：「小杰克，别碰那玩意，」淡淡的语气也听不出情绪，「你还不是时候。」

　　男孩愣愣的看着自己的父亲如常的走向一角气派的高背椅，顺手拿起他的吉他，随兴拨弦。

　　「哦，爹地。」珍珠号上的杰克呻吟一声，「我刚会走路就被你扔上船了！」他对着空气抱怨，突然惆怅的抬起头，垂下的目光凝聚在自己深黑的影子上，烛光将他躯体的阴影拉得很长很长，长到从甲板转折至舱壁，最后融入整片黑暗，看不到尽头。

 

　　十三年前，英国海军埋伏在好望角袭击了他父亲的船舰，他们父子和一些幸存的船员全被押进伦敦塔的监狱里等候行刑。

　　被囚禁的第一个夜晚，他那典范的海盗父亲就轻而易举的成功引诱了一只脏兮兮又毛茸茸的小笨狗，让牠乖乖顺顺的摇着尾巴把叼着的牢房钥匙献宝一样的送上来。

　　但是杰克拒绝了这个逃脱的机会。

　　当军方获报赶来时，只见他独自一人老实的待在没有上锁的牢房中。

　　打量着铁栏杆内的男孩，劳伦斯上尉的眼睛若有所思。

　　就当是赞赏杰克赌上性命的勇气与决心，军方没有处决他。

　　三年，这个海盗之子在军船上做着如同在海盗船上一样的工作，直到杰克意识到他不该这样过一辈子；但他的出身无法成为见习军官，因此船舰在一次进港整修时将杰克留在布里斯托尔，另寻生路。

　　在那个繁荣的商业港口，杰克从什么都干的小杂工做起，一路跌跌撞撞也总有个温饱。

　　上天会给不凡的人安排不凡的道路，1718年的春天，杰克遇见了卡特勒．贝克特——二十岁的一日，他亲爱的卡提亲手为他戴上船长帽，他有了第一艘独自掌管的船！

　　一切是如此的美好：隶属于东印度公司的正当工作、船长的身份、安稳的生活、一位强大的伙伴，兼情人——他怎么也不会想到当他在众人的欢呼喝采声中骄傲的昂首微笑时会在一千八百多个白天与黑夜后迎来这么心碎不堪的结局。

　　因为彻底的融入过，才深切体会自己是多么的格格不入。

　　再美好，终究不适合他，从来都不属于他。他的身体里，毕竟流着海盗自由奔放的血液。

　　是杰克主动舍弃了。

　　但是亲手定罪摧毁了他往后的光明人生的，是他当时最信赖最亲近的那个人。

 

　　杰克深吸一口气，把头仰得更高，身体却失力成一个颓败无助的姿势。他克制住自己别去看手臂上的烙印，本以为他学会了向前看，把过往的记忆如同船只驶过的行迹那样消逝得无影无踪，却总是讽刺的发现，他没有办法想起那个人而不让自己难过。每当这个时候，他只能选择在酒香肉欲中淹没自己、麻痹知觉。

　　「都是命阿……」杰克重重叹了口气，他不是个相信命运的人，但回想起来却不得不承认它的存在。

　　他烦闷的用力咬开瓶塞，随口吐在地板上，仰起头就像欲把那些东拉西扯的思绪全冲掉般的豪迈猛灌，一边灌也一边慢慢的往后倒去。瓶中的兰姆全都消失时，杰克的后脑也正好枕上甲板，但意识并没有立刻消散，这样的情景莫名的跟他儿时再一次的，禁不住诱惑偷尝禁酒的情形重迭。

　　小小的杰克只喝了几口就晕酡酡的摊在地上，他呆呆的望着不断转圈的天花板彷佛整艘船都在旋转，这种神智都要抽离般的飘忽感让他大为新鲜，还沉浸在糜烂中，蒂格船长又这么凑巧的开门进来。

　　男孩躺在地上的视角只看见他父亲深黑的靴子跟长长的衣摆，他没有看清的是愣在门边的蒂格船长，脸色是越来越难看。船长沉着脸走近，一把拎小狗一样的把自己醉得一塌糊涂的儿子给提起来，往外走去。

　　杰克迷迷糊糊的什么也没顾虑，明明他没有喝完的兰姆无奈的倒在那里，瓶内的酒液流了一地，他看起来也就十足喝醉酒的样子：眼神涣散、四肢瘫软，什么也瞒不住。

　　直到他的父亲走近船舷，二说不说就把他整个人扔过栏杆，杰克才惊叫一声，吓到炸毛的瞬间醒悟。

　　庆幸这孩子够聪明，在慌张中也还知道要把手往船身上抓，一阵夸张的四肢乱舞后，总算靠着粗糙的木纹与板材接缝手脚并用的死死扒在船舷边上，然后在浪花溅洒与船员的戏笑声中费劲又困窘的攀上栏杆。

　　当他半湿着身，颓丧的坐在甲板上惊魂未定的直喘气时，一边也松口气安慰自己的想：要是再慢个千分之一秒的反应，他大概就要在广漠的大洋中灭顶了。

　　「阿，这真是蠢得无可救药阿……」二十余年后的杰克咕哝几声，狠狠的闭上眼睛，让自己沉入黑暗。

　　房门却在同样的时间点被再度打开。

　　杰克睁开眼睛，心弦随着舱门开启的嘎吱声倏地被系紧，昏暗的船长室入口随着脚步声显现一个高大的身影。

　　恍恍惚惚的，杰克醉得分不清过往与当下，朦胧的知觉夹带着幼时的惶恐经历，他有些紧张与不安，下意识朝着进来的人讨好的露齿而笑。

 

　　巴博萨从没想过他会看到这种情况，他无语的站在那里，看着他的船长神智不清，以非常没有尊严的姿态醉醺醺的倒在地上，还冲着他不停傻笑，看起来就跟路边泥泞中的乞丐一样无异。

　　大副虽然觉得莫名其妙但又暗自窃喜，他把杰克的笑容当成一种「邀请」，于是他正大光明的把这个又醉得任人宰割的船长给扔上床，再一次的把杰克蹂躏成他身下的俘虏。

 

　　杰克用力晃了晃脑袋，额角正一抽一抽的疼，他觉得有些困扰，他只喝了半瓶，却这样不耐酒力；但还是露出闪闪发亮的金牙对大副说：「如果你叫不醒我，就浇桶海水好吗？我想还用不着整个人都去浸海水吧？」


	16. Chapter 16

　　当日午后，黑珍珠号的船长百般不情愿的步下舱口，往医务室踱去。  
　　曼弗雷德妥协杰克「内服不外用」的条件是：每日必须向他报到，以这个伤员的身体表象来确保杰克真的有按时服药。

　　途中杰克不是停下来抬着脑袋寻找角落的蜘蛛网，就是左顾右盼的瞥着船员们生活中产生的杰作：乱糟糟揉成一团的吊床，随地丢的帽子、领巾、头巾、袜子、腰带、上衣、下裤等，诸如鸡、猪、鱼骨、各式果核、花生壳甚至还有龟壳等食物残渣，散乱未收拾的纸牌、骰子等打花时间的小玩意。

　　他总是看不下去的想着应该找一天监督那些家伙好好清理一番，但又不住的在那些杂物中寻宝起来，仔细的话垃圾堆中也能找到宝贝，上一次他还翻到了一根漂亮的美洲鹦鹉的尾羽。

　　一路东摸西蹭，短短几十步的距离拖了十几分钟还没走完，这次，杰克顺理成章的摸走了一颗形状好看的獠牙、一粒红色的木珠子、一片纹路奇特的龟甲。满足了一点叮叮当当的小收藏欲的杰克满意的顺手捏起一根时日久远的鸡腿骨，正把玩时，医务室里传来脚步声，接着舱门被打开。

　　杰克直起身子，舱室内走出一名水手。那人看到他，短暂的愣了一下，佯装没事，故作正经的向船长行了触额礼，但与杰克擦肩过后，走没几步就忍不住窃笑着回头瞄了几眼  
。  
　　杰克抽抽嘴角打算绅士一回的隐忍不发，但还是破功的瞪去一记白眼。  
　　水手赔笑着拉下帽子，微微欠身草草行了个礼，便快步登上阶梯而去。

　　杰克无奈的回过头，这得多亏他的大副——也许也该加上他自己——的随心所欲的劣根性使然，导致几个星期以来，杰克药吃个没完，医务室也跑个不停，船员们更是喜孜孜的把大副以气力硬压船长的强奸式侵犯，演变成杰克船长自己各种色诱勾引，巴博萨大副各种把持不住，船长、大副，一个愿挨、一个愿打等两情相悦、无限美好的模式，只差没蹦出一个孩子。连他们俩站在一起时，船员们都会不住的吹起口哨。

　　杰克郁闷的把骨头随地一扔，把门大开，大步走进。

　　医务室里，船医微笑着招呼他的固定伤员，换了张新的羊皮纸准备书写病例，问：「今天感觉怎样？你看起来不太好呢？」

　　杰克坐在桌边的诊疗椅上，赌气的什么也不说，只是瞪着船医，好像对方欠了他一百箱兰姆。

　　曼弗雷德也不以为意，抬起头把杰克上下扫了几眼，然后自己下了结论：「精神不济、反应迟缓、目光呆滞。」

　　本就不太舒坦，被这么一说，杰克更不高兴了：「你这家伙胆子越来越大了，你是在船上待腻了想去海底数贝壳或是去荒岛上玩海龟了吗？还是想试试吊在帆桁上的滋味呀？」

　　船医不为所动，淡淡的扫了正歇斯底里的人一眼，补充一句：「暴躁易怒。」

　　「你……」杰克气得一时语塞，「我可是有血有肉，不像某个人，高兴、难过都是一个表情，太可怜了。」他挤着眼睛装出一个夸张的同情表情。

　　「杰克，我说的是实话，」面对眼前伤员的酸酸嘲讽，曼弗雷德只是不着痕迹的叹口气，神色自若的忍受对方呛人的酒味——根本不用问也能笃定这人又干了什么，苦口婆心的解释：「人的生命是有限的，这副皮肉所能供给的使用额度就这么多，超限度的使用它会缩短自身的生命。知道亨利．摩根是怎么死的吗？」

　　「他至少活了半世纪！对一个海盗来说这可不短命呀？」杰克没好气的反驳。

　　「就算是吧，但你不只酗酒，还熬夜、纵欲——」

　　「纵欲的不是我！是另一个，某个家伙，你为什么就不说那个人，单单说我呢，伙计？」被说到那敏感的词，杰克立刻恼火的打断他。

　　曼弗雷德依旧面不改色：「苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋，杰克。而且你今天……」说着抬眼锐利一瞅，「醒得很迟呢？」

　　一个船长睡过时间可是非常不光彩的事，这句话成功的戳中杰克的硬伤，堵住他东拉西扯的嘴，让他只能瞠目结舌的瞪着船医，无言以对。见他没有反抗，医生唇角微微一勾，有一些洋洋自得的继续说：「大副酒量比你好，但鲜少喝到烂醉，通常喝的还不及你的一半，平常他只喝葡萄酒、啤酒那些低酒精的类型，连兰姆都是掺着水喝，只有面对你才喝纯的，以示尊重。」

　　听到医生这样说，杰克痛苦的又是皱眉又是抽脸的，毕竟他酒没喝多少，却能睡死到被他亲爱的现任情人给丢在地上也弄不醒。

　　「阿，」可正苦恼时又突然惊喜的叫了一声，「不喝醉，就每次一点一点喝，这样同样能喝那么多但就不叫酗酒了，不是吗？」杰克对他的自圆其说显得沾沾欣喜。

　　这次换曼弗雷德无语了，想了想，还是叹口气，姑且就默许了。之后给这位麻烦的船长的例行检查：对其皮肤、四肢、胸、腹等部位都进行触诊。

　　杰克别扭的站在那里，眼睁睁看着医生贴近他，在他身上摸来抚去，仔细得活像要把他从头发到脚尖都给触探过一遍才肯罢休。在敏感的部份，杰克有时觉得痒，一没忍下不禁就暧昧的叫了出来。

　　在几声令人侧目、想入非非的惊呼过后，这个不知是幸还是不幸的伤员终于按耐不住的打断：「够了够了，我没有发烧，我有吃药！」杰克挣开那双细致抚弄的手，逃离的绕到桌前。

　　曼弗雷德狐疑的瞅了他几眼，回到位子上低头刷刷写了几笔病例纪录，问：「有其他不适吗？食欲怎么样？」

　　杰克的目光被桌上几本书籍吸引住，随手拿了一本，心不在焉的说：「要干么？」

　　「天气热，刚刚那个水手就是因为胃口不佳过来求诊的，你明白，为珍珠号出劳出力的船员食不下咽不是好事。」

　　「他好得很呢！」杰克有些鄙夷的驳斥，「不想吃让厨子给断粮几天就知道饿了，你明白，斯派洛船长可从来不会浪费食物。」

　　「但愿如此……」  
　　杰克的注意力放在书皮上，因此没有留意到医生轻得像呢喃的回复。他盯着几个略呈四方的由横线、直线和几个奇妙的曲线组合起来的字，生硬又别扭的艰涩念着：「云……星……巾……」

　　船医饶有兴味的看着他用力挤着眼睛费解的认字。

　　最后一个字杰克固执的把脑袋翻了几便，想得脸都扭了还是念不出来，只好宣告放弃：「嗯？这是什么？」

　　「看得懂篆文？谁教你的？那是《神农本经》，中国的药学辑本。」

　　杰克不自然的撇撇嘴，有些尴尬的把书册小心的放回桌面，「老朋友，一个生意人，为权与利奔命，真了不起阿，是不是？」他嘲讽的说。

　　曼弗雷德只是笑笑的站起身，走向玻璃橱窗柜，拿出杯子跟一个装满液体的玻璃瓶，同时对他的船长劝着：「杰克，你已经是海盗了，有些事你必须忘记，这对今后的生活才有好处。」

　　「我生活得很好呀，」杰克不以为然，带着他的招牌表情嘻皮笑脸的的说：「你瞧，珍珠号——一艘好船，你是有名的医生，大副从我那老家伙干到我这辈，一群乱七八糟但也算听话的伙计。自由自在、想干么就干么，我有什么不满的呢？」他说得轻窕，但只有他心里明白，他不是不想忘，是忘不了。

　　曼弗雷德惆怅把杯子搁在杰克身前，用瓶内的液体倒至八分满：「显然，你那位『老朋友』是个才识兼备、独一无二、威胁十足的存在，但你为什么不全心投入到新的人、事、物上呢？如此你脑子里就没有别的空间了。」

　　杰克听了愣愣的点点头，眼睛若有所思但不肯专注的与医生交会，很快就转移话题的指指前面那杯浮着泡沫的深褐色液体问：「这是什么？」  
　　「黑麦汁，能醒酒，也能解一些酒瘾。你喝喝看，看喜不喜欢。」

　　杰克半信半疑的拿起杯子，他固执的吹散着不断冒出的泡沫，然后小心翼翼的啜了一口——有点酸、有点甜，味道像啤酒但没有酒精，尝起来不算坏但也不算好。杰克歪着头皱眉想着要怎么形容这玩意儿。

　　「怎么样？」

　　面对医生热切询问的目光，杰克犹豫了几下，有些不确定像是自言自语的说：「不算太糟……酸一点也许会不错。」


	17. Chapter 17

　　杰克的整个童年几乎都在海上度过，但直到他踏上舵台，才真正受到海水与风的洗礼。

　　这是东印度公司的新任船长首次独立掌舵，并且做为教导的布莱船长选择让船只走了一条险峻的航线：从南非经过好望角，再持续南行。进入西风带，风势转为强劲冷冽，急速的风刮磨耳朵似的呼号；寒冷的水流冰刀一样的挟持船身。

　　杰克紧握着舵柄，感觉要掌控整艘船还有些吃力，海水冲击的力道让船舵发沉，他一时还无法适应这样的沉重；但他使尽全力领导他的船，而船也充分的对他的期望做出回应。

　　没来由的，杰克脑中突然闪现他父亲操舵的身影，不论烈日与暴风，都显现出一种神圣坚定的素质——不让她迷失方向；不让她身陷困境。暴风雨过后不一定出现虹桥，但每一场灾厄终将止息。不要顾忌你的船会不会沉没，只需要稳好舵，将她带往骤雨过后的那一片澄净苍穹。

　　船被公司命名为伊丽莎白——取自英格兰黄金时代的女王。她就如杰克深刻印象中的那样，坚强、勇敢、无畏，永远以一种出色的力度劈海破浪，好似她真的有其意志，不管大海如何善变，都以骄傲坚定的姿态迎向前方——一艘船唯一的使命。

　　毫无疑问的，杰克的船长工作完成得很好，一种与生俱来的敏锐让他迅速的像大脑支配身体般的完全融入他的船：海流对船身的压力与浪花的拍打、风向的角度与强弱、帆索的松紧与船帆的吃风，甚至于舱底的积水、货舱的物品、船底的附着物对船的影响——总总细微的迹象透过甲板与舵轮一丝不漏的传递到他身上，从而构成一福完整的状态图。

　　那时他深切明白一艘船对一位船长的意义——那代表着一切、一种生死与共的紧密羁绊。

　　杰克不得不感谢起他的父亲在他年幼时就带他上船——虽然是用不怎么和蔼可亲的方式。

　　青年二十岁，正处在转为真正成人的蜕变期，不论身与心都在细致变化。他凝视着海平线，而船帆收满了风神的馈赠，帆脚索会随之发出紧绷的嘎吱声，彷佛他父亲的声音穿透呼啸的风，在他耳边清晰而深刻的响起：「小杰克，我不会干涉你选择的道路，但你是海盗之子，你不承认也不能抹灭这个事实。」

　　每当杰克握着舵柄，驾驭着她彷佛是驾驭着整个海洋，海水与天空在他眼前铺展成宽广辽阔的景象，一种前所未有的悸动与视野因此开启，好似他体内属于海盗的血液正在苏醒沸腾。

　　他终究是属于大海的。

 

　　❖

 

　　「还有痕迹呢……」杰克趴在巴博萨身前，调皮的戳弄大副为了保护他而造成的印记。他有些坏心的想着大概贝克特的肩头上也留着这样的伤疤。

　　「然后？你第一次掌舵就发现你生来就该做海盗，可还是继续待了五年？」

　　杰克抬起头，投以像对方的提问般锐利的一眼，并且隐含着不快的，好似要以这样的方式隐藏那一抹难过的神态。

　　「有个人告诉过我一个小故事，关于牡蛎与珍珠，你想听？」

　　「这跟你有什么关联吗？」

　　「马上你就知道了。」杰克埋下头，将脑袋靠在对方的胸膛上。他狂乱的发丝令巴博萨感到微薄的搔痒。

 

　　青年的故事开始了：「有一种叫牡蛎的小生物，生存于淡水与海水的交界处。牠不起眼，大部分的时间就这么静静的躺在水底，平凡得像一颗再普通不过的石头。也因为平凡，牠的日子过得简单又知足；但生活总是充满变数，命运的罗网不曾放过任何一个活着的玩意儿。有那么一天，凶猛的掠食者追着牠的猎物扫荡此处，平静的底层掀起一片浊泥。从未见过这样场面的牡蛎吓得不知所措，只是本能的紧紧闭住外壳，鸵鸟心态一样的，希望平凡的牠能被忽略而躲过危险。

　　但也在这个时候，小生物感到一阵异样——一个细小但坚硬的沙粒侵入牠的防线，落在牠柔软无比的嫩肉上。骚动过去了，水底慢慢澄净，一切恢复原样，只有那颗异物尖锐的提醒牠这不是一个虚无的恶梦。

　　小生物痛极了，沙粒粗糙的表面刮得牠直落泪，牠拼命挪动笨拙的身体，连壳带肉的又滚又翻，想把那颗该死的外来物弄出去。

　　但任凭小生物折腾的筋疲力尽、气喘吁吁，那颗异物就像生了根似的丝纹不动，已经再也出不来了。

　　那一刻，不求辉煌腾达，只求平淡安然的牡蛎尝到了真正的痛苦，那像个摆脱不掉的刑具般将永远折磨着牠。

　　小生物不知道，牠犯了什么错必须受这种罪，但随遇而安是牠最大的本事，既然无法改变现状，所能做的就只有坦然接受。虽然痛苦是这样的如影随形，但并不绝望。

　　小生物更不知道，上天在牠体内珍藏了一种能力，能分泌特殊物质包裹异物，渐渐的，小生物不感到痛了，漫长的时日过后，牠孕育出一颗圆润无暇的珍珠。」

 

　　故事说完了，巴博萨百思不得其解的皱眉。杰克只管贴在他胸前，忧伤又无辜的眨眼睛。

　　许久后大副说：「你是想说没有这粒意外落入牠体内的沙，牠不会发现自己有产生一种华美珠石的功用？」

　　杰克终于肯会上他的目光，注视着他并用一种罕见的艰涩语调说：「每一颗珍珠的诞生都是来自一只伤痕累累的牡蛎。人们总是崇拜惊叹地说：『那是上帝送给凡间的礼物，珍贵无比。』但是，它的产生只是为了包覆让牡蛎疼痛不堪的微小异物。不管它的外表多么漂亮、不管多么刻意的掩饰，那粒沙还是在那里，从未消失。」他的声音逐字低下，行至句尾几乎只剩微弱的气音，彷佛承载了无法言喻的痛苦。

 

　　杰克不知道他的大副把他压在身下时是被什么样的思绪占领，只觉得巴博萨比每一次过往都要来的狂烈，他紧紧的拥住他，狠狠的覆上他的唇，贪婪的扫荡每一个角落。与其说那是亲吻，更像是野兽的凶猛啃咬。

　　撕扯似的疼痛从各处传来，背上、肩膀、头上……他想大副的指间必定填满了他被扯落的发丝。  
　　杰克紧紧的攥住床单，那彷佛突然被锐利的刀尖穿透一般的侵入感，痛得他连身体都感到一阵颤栗，但他拒绝喊叫，单薄瘦俏的肩因极力的忍耐有些微的颤抖，喘息因为疼痛而充满了压抑。

　　「痛……」巴博萨再一次猛力抽捅时，杰克还是禁不住，低低的、微弱的呻吟一声，但没有反抗，也不知自己是无力还是故意——故意以外在的痛楚掩盖某种内在的痛楚。连杰克都不愿相信，自己会有这么像小姑娘一样矫情的一面。

 

　　杰克在许多数不清的时日过后才明白，真正的情感不一定是如火般热烈张扬，而是一种更简单、自然、真实的关系，也许淡而无味，但离不开，也难以割舍。

　　他们的相处像冰块渐溶的过程，平静淡然得像是什么也没有发生，但消溶出的水滴早已一点一点无声无息的，渗入它所有可能渗入的地方，融入生命的每一部份。

　　那个人从来不会用炙热渴求的身体包覆他，用滚烫的饱含强烈欲望的液体霸道的灌满他体内深处，又在暴风猛雨的侵袭过后温存的抚摸安慰他。他们之间不存在任何激情与疯狂，连真正的亲吻也不曾有过。只是当这段情迈向尽头时，像柔和的水重新冻结回复成原有的姿态，那份寒冷锐利的僵持像冰刃般切割过往，曾经的曾经一点一点的破碎，也许还依稀记得那些美好，但拼凑出完整的样子已是不可能。

　　杰克坦承他被这种变调的感受给吓坏了，因而急于挣脱。这么戏剧的结果是，不管那段情有没有终止，都一样把自己给牺牲进去。

　　杰克必须承认自己是任性的，在无法违心的妥协时选择像个软弱的懦夫一样逃避。他其实没有那么好的韧性，像杂草一样只要有稀少的沙土与水分就能生长。他是人，有自己的意志与思想。到头来，他只发现，那是一个不属于他的世界。

　　只是他没想到，他唯一的一次抗拒，竟换来了终生的惩罚。

　　从那个时候开始，他就已经是海盗了。

　　他没有怪他，只是不能相信他会这么对待他。

　　他能做的也只有像那颗随遇而安的小牡蛎，接受现状，带着他的船将自己放逐在海与天之间。

　　那之后，他才了解，被注满水的杯子就算倒掉了水，仍会留下水痕，那些痕迹即使在水干掉以后，也会依然存在。

　　那艘船，重新命名为「黑珍珠」，做为新生活的标志与起点。并期盼，心里那个空茫的伤口，能有填满修复的一天，哪怕它只是经过精心的掩饰。

　　后来青年还是不争气的流下泪来，也分不清究竟是因为痛还是难过。

　　

　　新的一日在深夜的沉静中默默到来，舱房的主人却被一阵不适感揪醒，他半睡半醒间翻了个身想调整姿势却一头撞在床脚上。

　　杰克莫名其妙的捂着额角坐起身，身下传来的是木板坚硬的质感，这时他才发觉，原来自己大半夜的就被扔下床了。

　　他委屈的直咕哝碎念，无辜的望着自己满身血渍、鲜血淋漓，心想自己不知道会不会真的死于因为做那种事而失血过多的海盗船长。

　　杰克揉揉额角，手指传来湿润的触感，才惊觉自己出了身细汗。他很疑惑怎么没盖被子也能热出汗，但也不是太在意，他的注意力被身体的不适所攫取。

　　「我的……噢，该死的臭蛋的海怪养的……」杰克从没觉得这么奇怪过，他撑了撑酸痛的腰部坐直身体，那种从某个地方传来的撕痛让他忍不住哀叫出声。

　　而且稍微动一下便从身体深处传来一阵钝痛；他搞不清楚到底是哪里在痛，那并不强烈，杰克可以忍受，但仍是折磨着他，弄得他很不对劲。

　　他想怎么睡个觉也能弄得这么不舒服，是每次都太激烈了，损耗过度吗？

　　杰克把自己挪动到矮柜前，从抽屉里翻出船医配给的，治疗某种创伤的药物。对着倒在手心的药丸，又免不了的吐吐舌给出一个嫌恶的鬼脸。

　　口腔里的铁锈味与苦涩的药物混在一起，味道差到他不住在心里咒骂、诅咒。他趴在矮柜上稍作歇息，他的呼吸因疼痛与失血而有些发喘。可是一会儿后，药效的作用逐渐缓和他的不适，又让他觉得一切都没有这么糟糕。

　　杰克满意的撑着地板摇摇晃晃的爬起来，他前一秒还庆幸有个船医果然不错，下一秒却脚步虚浮的差点栽倒下去。他慌忙扶住舱壁站稳，有几秒钟的时间就愣在那里。他犹豫着是不是真该给船医看看？但是如果真因为干那种事而搞成这样，这可不怎么好启齿阿。

　　杰克眨着眼睛望着窗外，夜空很晴，月光在甲板上洒得遍遍银辉。风势和缓，海水的律动一波一波温柔的推拂珍珠号的船体，在轻微如摇篮的晃动中应该正是好睡的时候。杰克可以隐约听见睡在主炮甲板上的船员们传来的此起彼落的打呼声，也许连值班的水手也在凉风轻拂下不知不觉舒服的睡着了。

　　杰克站在床边看了有装睡嫌疑的巴博萨一眼，不满的咕哝一声。他其实也困得很，他暂时还是决定别想那么多了，先好好睡一觉再说。

　　他用力抽出压在对方身下的那条他还挺喜欢的薄毯，便赌气的也不顾夜深人静，在甲板上踩得咚咚作响的跑向对面那间大副的舱房，往床上一扑，把毯子随意的摊在身上，便倒头呼呼大睡起来。


	18. Chapter 18

诗篇17:8 Keep me as the apple of the eye, hide me under the shadow of thy wings.请视我如眼中的珍宝，让我安歇在你双翼的庇荫之下。

 

　　以上帝眷顾之意命名的英属新普罗维登斯，见证辉煌时期的海盗们已不在祂的守护范围内，拿骚港正余晖般绽放最后的繁华。

　　许久不见港口与城镇的船员无不兴奋的为即将踏上的陆地高声欢呼，这些吵杂终于揪醒了还身在舱房里，正抱着小薄毯与床铺亲密接触的年轻船长。又一次在远远超过清晨的时间点起床的杰克知道自己又一次的睡晚了；但庆幸自己还好端端的处在床上，没被丢在地上或是海上。

　　没有人知道斯派洛船长究竟想来这里做什么，而船员们显然并不在意。黑珍珠号的不败传奇让团队所到之处都风光迎来了店主的热烈招揽与妓女崇拜的目光——虽然他们最终的目的只是来者口袋里的财产。

　　而另一个原因是，那对情侣间的微妙变化更大程度的撷取了众人的注意力，于是传言中甜蜜蜜的两人转变成大副索求无度，船长终于不堪摧残，一改常态，百般不从，惹得大副饿虎扑小鸟似的兽性爆发。小小的舱房里，刮起龙卷风一样的猛烈景象……

　　硬碰硬的结果，杰克船长元气大伤，一连几天早上都起不来，现在想必还窝在客房里休养生息。被拒于门外的大副只好端着酒，到外头孤零零的吹海风。

　　这些令人神经兴奋的传言总会有些残枝末节细细碎碎的飘进巴博萨耳里，听着听着也能拼出近乎完整的剧情，连那自以为教养良好的混账船医都跟着起哄，说他可怜的某固定伤员：「晚上不思睡眠，白天当然闭目养神。」

　　但巴博萨早已选择忽视，明着跟不见光的流言对抗起来，这么拉低身段的事只有不长脑筋的笨蛋才会做；只是这故事背后的真正原因大概只有他与杰克知道，同时有一抹困惑盘踞他的心——那青年一向精力旺盛，能够在经历床上游戏与彻夜未眠后，仍有力气大呼小叫。他思忖那家伙真的仅仅是因为「操劳过度」吗？即使杰克的鲜血确实是流下了，但明明真正耗损的一方，是他才对。

 

　　盛夏的亚热带岛国一如加勒比海的任何地区般炙热难耐，直至阳光退下海平线，夜里清凉的风流进敞开的窗，穿透整个房舍。

　　查尔斯酒馆的店主因暑气的驱散而显得神清气爽，正兴致高昂的向客人们夸耀他满脑子无处倾倒的故事：诸如能把整艘船拖进海底深渊的大海怪、载运灵魂的幽灵船、神秘的死亡岛与受诅咒的金子……神奇又玄幻的传说在酒足饭饱的夜晚非常能勾起人们的兴趣，珍珠号的几个水手也好奇的围绕在其中，瞠目结舌又津津有味的听着，直到店主谈到他们曾经的目标——女神之岛狄欧沙。

　　他手舞足蹈、表情生动的滔滔叙述着，但比起他人的惊疑参半，船员们则是相视一笑，然后很不捧场的投去看笑话似的嘲讽神情。

　　「家伙们！这是真的，」接收到听众鄙夷的目光，店主叫屈的嚷嚷，「相传岛上有最为珍贵的宝藏，得到了那些，连国王的财富都像小虾米遇到大鲸鱼了！」说故事的人尽可能的夸张比划，好像那些宝藏多到整个岛都装不下似的，「唯一的问题是，任何从岛上拿走宝藏的人将触怒女神而惹上一辈子的霉运。不过说真的，一点点霉运又有什么要紧呢？如果不是喝酒会噎死、睡觉会整夜恶梦、连走个路也到处摔、找女人会被搧耳光……」

　　店主自言自语说得自得其乐，平特终于带着憋不住的笑意说：「那不是真的，我们没走霉运，而且岛上什么也没有，我们明明看见船长和大副从洞穴里出来时，两手空空。」

　　他说着的同时一旁的瑞杰蒂不住的点头表示附和，但又想到什么的皱起眉毛，指正他的伙伴：「不是两手空空，船长手里拿着一颗……嗯，煤炭。」

　　「……煤炭？你们翻了整座岛只找到一颗煤炭？家伙们，你们一定是搞错地方了，哈哈……」店主和其他客人都放声大笑，有船员不服气仍想争辩什么，却感到后方的视线，回头只惊见他的船长就站在身后。

　　「一颗珍珠，黑得就跟你的牙缝一样。」杰克看起来不愠不火，但眼角有若有似无的锐利，他的目光径自掠过困窘的伙计们，看起来不像在谴责船员的错误而是直接向店主声明似的。

 

　　外头的世界已经沉寂，查尔斯酒馆的夜晚却热闹万分，两个爱唬弄说故事的家伙凑在一起，像船入水一样的没有半分生疏。酒香、美人、各种乐声挤满了不大的空间，只是这宛如极乐天堂的景象，不是所有人都有乐在其中的心思。

　　巴博萨的双眼因杰克的出现而亮了起来，周遭的景物全变成微不足道的黑影，只有视线的尽头填满烛火的暖光，清晰的落入他眼底。

　　他望着杰克，看见他挤眉弄眼间嘴角翘起洋洋自得的笑意。本来凝视情人的温馨画面随着未明朗的思绪拉出无限远的距离，又因光源的轻晃晕染出幻境般的遥不可及。

　　杰克融入在一团混乱的背景里，已经没有半分突兀，从容自落的向人们夸耀他那半假半真的故事；但从不失去眼眸中那一抹清亮的神采。

　　他想杰克这个人就像指间的阳光，温暖、热烈、明亮、灿烂，每当感受到他的热度，总以为已把他捉握住；但摊开手心，却什么也没有。

　　看着店主张口结舌的被杰克唬得一愣一愣，他想这其中是不是也包含他自己？

　　巴博萨忆起日前他的小恋人溢出齿间的细微呢喃，夹杂在压抑的喘息与呜噎声中，有些颤抖、有些沙哑、断断续续、残若游丝的，拉长的尾音宛如少女绵长的思念，又有种大雨袭击下的小草般柔弱的强韧。

　　能这样被叫唤，是该感到热泪盈眶的；但偏偏杰克带着忧伤提及的不是他的名字，不仅如此，还边念边哭！

　　很难猜想青年叫着那个名字时是存着如何的心思，杰克当时半昏半醒，意识迷离在真实与幻境间，到底说了什么一定连他自己也不知道；但这都不能抹灭杰克心底还留存着旧情人的痕迹，如青年手臂上的烙印般，深刻又痛楚的张扬他的存在。

　　他望着杰克，看着他的笑容在他眼中比最罕贵的宝石更加夺目。

　　巴博萨明白当一个人的眼睛里只能映出对方的身影时，他早已无法自拔的陷入看似无害水洼的流沙里，只能越沉越深，越沉越深。

 

　　在拿骚待上几天，期间与杰克再无主动交集，鲜少喝到烂醉的巴博萨几乎酒不离手，杂思在被酒精浸满的脑袋中持续发酵，只可惜烦恼不似美酒，能越陈越香，而是像茶叶般，在热水里淹没多久，就有多少苦涩。

　　船员在真实的地上获取难得的享乐：新鲜的食物垂手可得，女人也不曾缺乏，酒液与饮水再无限量；但都满足不了他。

　　阳光可以洒落在任何人身上，但没有任何人可以拥有阳光。他拥有杰克的身体，却不曾拥有杰克的心，意识到自己的身份不该对一位船长索求太多；然而杰克表现得太没心没肺了，以至于他摸不清也看不透杰克的真实。

　　这种阴冷又炙热的执念贪婪的蔓延，他揣摩着到底哪一面才是杰克的本性，可能全部都是，也可能全都不是。

 

　　终于有一个深夜，在体力与精神即将耗尽，温存的抚摸着女人的发丝正要在温柔乡里朦胧睡去时，他们的房门不知为何轻轻打开了。

　　巴博萨皱着眉投去一眼，看着木门缓缓的往内移动。门外没有人，也不像是酒鬼醉胡涂走错房了。他纳闷的看了一会儿，在猜测是不是没关好而想起身关门时，门边却突然冒出一个顶着乱糟糟头发的脑袋。

　　「早安，亲爱的……？」探头的人小心翼翼的把打招呼说得像在征得对方的同意看能否打扰。

　　「……？」巴博萨诧异的瞪着这个不请自来的意外访客，但惊讶中有一丝欢喜。

　　而杰克就当对方是默许了，也不顾床上的两个人还半裸着身，大大方方的笑着晃进门。他来到床边，把一串珍珠项链亮在妓女眼前，「给你的，女士。能让个位子吗？」

　　巴博萨瞇起眼睛，有些趣味的想，那东西应该是杰克用那纯熟的偷摸技俩从某个妓女身上神不知鬼不觉的顺走的。把这样的赃物送给另一妓女，日后可能导致一场由误会引起的小灾难；但这不会是他与杰克会关心的事。

　　女人惺忪的眼睛瞬间清醒，她急切的收好，识趣的迅速整好衣裙，起身经过杰克身边时，熟练的勾出一个暧昧万分的媚眼，彷佛下次这个男人若找上她，可以不费一毛钱似的。而杰克也毫不吝啬的给足面子，冲着美艳的女人笑得痴傻又入迷。

　　看着这等光景，巴博萨又一次的不是滋味：杰克信实的眼神是不是就如同他的真诚微笑般，能轻易的给予任何一个人。这种滥情让他感到一丝恼火，但又不得不承认，那同时也是杰克的魅力所在。

　　喜获宝物并满怀期待的女人乐悠悠的离去，拈花惹草的青年终于回过头望向他。

　　「你打算用什么来补偿我的夜晚？」他打破短暂的平静问。

　　「哦，现在我们又共处一室了不是吗？另外我想知道，我究竟做了什么应该被丢一罐香粉的事？」

　　青年径自爬上床，由于烛光昏暗的原因，等到杰克凑近，他才发现杰克的头上、身上都沾着一些白色的粉末，尤其是头发，前面的部份几乎都被覆盖成白色，沾到脸上的看起来是胡乱抹过了但又留下了擦拭拖曳的痕迹，不难想象简直比不擦还糟。

　　巴博萨看着自己的小恋人这副狼狈又滑稽的样子实在是忍不住笑：「这丢得可真准阿？也许她是气愤你的情感泛滥？」

　　「我？」杰克疑惑的揪了眉，又会意到什么说：「我们是一样的，我拥着一个小姑娘时你也睡着一个小姑娘，我们都做着相同的事不是吗？还是，你在意的其实是我的某个经历呢？」青年说着又闪现出小狗一样讨好又真诚的眼神，但眼底有一抹淡淡的嘲讽，彷佛在窃笑他放着大好未来不管却对过往念念不忘，而且还是别人的过往。

　　他看着耍赖的青年，也不知要说什么好，所有的怨念在杰克面前都失去傲气，厌恶与着迷一线之隔，间距微小到几乎看不清，他还是说不准到底该拿这段情怎么办。

　　他终究把他的小船长拥入怀中，感受他熟悉的温热，任由他把香味扑鼻的粉末蹭到自己身上，而且还是代表爱情的大马士革玫瑰香。

 

　　人与人长久生活在一起注定是相互影响甚至吸引的。看着他的伤，杰克神色担忧且焦急失态。第一次在珍珠号上把杰克搂在怀里时，杰克那略为不安，还是安静的贴在他胸前的乖顺，连带的他又忆起那个可怜兮兮的跟他要苹果的小小杰克。当他触摸杰克手臂上的烙印后，青年那僵硬的微微受伤的无辜眼神，那后来，杰克略带娇羞的说：「早知道就留下来，这样还能跟你在一起。」

　　一颗牡蛎与珍珠的故事；一段起于纯真又悲剧收场的爱情……旧情人对杰克的伤害太彻底，只要杰克有一点点喜欢他，他想，他就没有全盘皆输。

　　他们才是同一艘船上的人，命运共同体。

　　他终究还是在以拉丁文组合词意命名之地，悄悄向曾经受难的男人祈祷，愿上帝眷顾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为有朋友问我，就顺便说说新普罗维登斯岛的命名由来以及含意。
> 
> 在十六世纪，有位总督在船难中生还，为了感谢上帝就以上帝眷顾（Divine providence）中的providence为该岛命名。
> 
> 「新」字是后来加上的，为了与一个名叫Providencia的岛做区别（因为音念起来也挺像的）
> 
> providence的拉丁原文是providentia，由pro-＋videre组成（怎麼组才变成那样的我也不知道），分别代表英文中「ahead」、「to see」的意思。providentia这个词普遍就理解为无所不知、遇见未来之类的，是上帝才能做到的事。
> 
> Divine providence也代表「上帝的旨意」的意思，不过那位总督既然是以感怀的心选用providence这个词的，所以我就选了「上帝眷顾」这个意思。
> 
> 加四喇叭统领的私掠船，就叫做「普罗维登斯」。这艘道具船可是真真实实的仿制船呢，我最爱的HMS Surprise。
> 
> 顺便吐槽一下，各种混乱阿，实际上新普罗维登斯岛是加勒比海盗的最后一个据点，而且是在龟岛与皇家港都没搞头后才移往拿骚的，但剧中年代在十八世纪，龟岛却还在酒池肉林中。我都不知道要造剧中的设定还是史实走了，不过既然是同人，还是遵照原作吧。  
> 但是既然小白说麻雀洗劫过拿骚港，那么剧中的设定有部份还是接近史实的。拿骚的海盗在1725年左右就平定了，所以文中我那样写。  
> 但如果加4年代定位为1750年，那为什么黑胡子还在那里，他死于1718年。  
> 不过皇家港本身都是个bug了，历史上的皇家港十七世纪末就毁于地震中了，历史帝们就不要太计较了Orz


	19. Chapter 19

　　珍珠号驶离拿骚港时，背后洒满了金子般璀璨的光辉，霞光染红天际，迫近海平面的残阳挣扎着并射出最后的绚烂，本是迷人的景致因而掺入了消逝的伤感。

　　斯派洛船长已在艏艛上站了许久，他迎着风、逆着光，若有所思的注视随着距离逐渐缩小的岛屿。由下望上去，处在背光中漆黑得像洒尽墨水一样的风帆下，他的发丝间与周遭都填满了灿金的色泽，像个真正的王者一样的，被包裹在不容侵犯的氛围里。

　　垂死的光束仍然挟带了刺眼的力度，巴博萨大副瞇起眼睛，在几乎无法逼视的光芒下打量着他的船长；阳光丝线般在轮廓的边缘紧密透射下来，阴影中的神色因看不透彻而有了悠远的想象。光影闪烁似乎交织出幻觉，他有那么一瞬间以为看见了那青年的父亲而在心底升起了敬畏的寒意。

　　但幻觉又彷佛真实，那种隐隐压迫的气势那样熟悉，浑然天成的经由鲜血的传递而被完美的承袭。巴博萨明白这样的印象不是一种错觉，杰克沉默不语时的气场确实足见架势，不强烈逼人；但即使是这样静静的站在那里，也没有人可以忽视他。

　　新普罗维登斯岛在远去，太阳在消沉，新的秩序也在飞快的建立，能够容忍他们这类人的栖身之地又将少了一块。他步上去来到他的船长身边，看着杰克忧伤的望着前方的眼睛说：「那肯定很令人难过，下次再过来时，恐怕就是另种样子了。」

　　「嗯……」杰克含糊的，心不在焉的应着，声音也许因长久的一言不发而有些艰涩的沙哑，「那真是不错的……女孩，你不这么认为吗？」

　　「……」巴博萨无语了，又一次的。随之而来的揣测困惑了他的心：他拿不定到底是他高估了杰克的情感，还是杰克拒绝与他做深度交流。

　　不管他交战的思绪，搅乱池水的青年只是事不干己的抬脚离去。

　　他赶紧追问：「你打算让珍珠号往哪儿去？」

　　「向前就对了。」杰克随便丢下这句便自顾自的走下阶梯。

 

　　他默默的目送青年的身影，疑惑的，并且隐含担忧的；他们的最后一次掠夺已经是好几个星期前的事了，他不由得思忖起那艘东印度商船的溅血事件是否在杰克心中留下了超乎他预期的影响，哪怕是经历多少白日与黑夜的疯狂缠绵后依旧没有摆脱它。

　　而杰克从高昂的兴致转为一种悠悠哉哉、怡然自得的态度，好似在那之后，他当自己是个惬意的探险家而非狂放的掠夺者；而现在有额外的、奇异的感觉在围绕，他觉得杰克看起来似乎有点……没精没神的，即使在拿骚度过了几日的修养之后。

 

　　大副的疑虑也许对了一半，杰克的状态真不怎么好，他的心情烦躁的很，从今天下午启航后开始，他觉得船上一直弥漫着一股令人难受的气味，这股气味在他踏上主甲板后越发浓烈了，他不禁像条找食物的狗一样抽抽鼻子，这里嗅那里闻的希望找出那味道的源头。

　　上天没有让他多费苦心，有两个船员一前一后的经过，还看了他们行径怪异的船长几眼。

　　杰克一时存疑，跟在他们身后验证般的嗅了嗅，不知该否谢天谢地，他的直觉没有糊弄他，瞬间一种油腻腻的汗骚味冲击了他的嗅觉神经——杰克给熏得一阵作呕，赶紧捏住鼻子，生气的喊：「你！还有你！」他指指那两个倒霉鬼，一脸的嫌恶：「瞧你们这该死的滚过粪坑一样的德性，打算在身上养蛆虫吗？你们臭死了！」

　　巴博萨纳闷的动身前来，和周遭的船员都以怪异的表情看着他：劳动者的汗臭是不好闻，可是那反应也太过夸大了吧。

　　「不是一直都这样吗？」平特被他骂得一头雾水，求助的往巴博萨望了一眼，满脸的委屈。

　　「都这样阿……」瑞杰蒂也无辜的转着眼睛。

　　「还敢顶嘴！都给我去冲桶水，你们！」杰克气得几乎跳脚，感到非常恼火：自己是不是统领松散，导致他的船员都不太服从了。

　　「但……船长……」两个家伙觉得自己冤屈得不得了，最近没下雨，他们没有多余的淡水，用海水冲洗，干了会在皮肤上留下满身的盐粒，难受得很。海盗船员们一直以来也都脏惯了，连船医那种洁癖狂都不会在意这种小事。还想伸冤，但在杰克的瞪视下硬生生的吞回肚里，他们悄悄瞟向大副的余光显得更可怜了。

　　巴博萨感到不悦与困扰，前者是因为那两个家伙真是蠢到什么都不剩了：这无关他们是否真的臭气冲天还是杰克反应过度，他们都不该为这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情顶抗船长，而他更没有兴趣负担可能与杰克增生一点小摩擦的风险；后者是站在一个中立方的角度：船员流淌汗水，是为杰克出劳卖命的工作的证明，杰克却因汗臭而训斥他们，着实欠缺厚道，这不是一个让人信服的领导者该有的举动。

　　巴博萨走近他们，干脆也检查的嗅了一下，觉得味道确实重了些。他终究还是挥挥手算是复议了杰克的命令打发他们。

 

　　这个黄昏下产生的小插曲似乎拉开了某种主题不明的序幕，新的困惑很快的填满大副的脑袋。

　　一个近正午的闷热时分，他看到杰克仰起头，豪迈的灌了一大口淡水——确实是水而不是酒，姿势就跟他喝酒时一模一样。

　　巴博萨想杰克是什么时候有了这种「灌水」的嗜好。

　　船上储存不易，再好的山泉水，装进木桶子塞在又湿又热的货舱里，放上几天就会飘出怪味，船员宁可把每日固定分配的兰姆先行喝光再干巴巴的期望隔日的配给，不到万不得已决不去碰有臭味的淡水；聪明一点的会把酒跟水混着一起喝，既不会虐待自己也避免喝醉引来的责罚。

　　又有那么一天，他居然看到杰克装模作样的用三根指头捏着青瓷茶具的杯耳，翘着其他两根，别扭的啜着内容物，看起来就像连筷子都不会拿还要握在一起像用餐叉一样戳食物的蠢蛋一样。

　　实在太奇怪又滑稽了，他忍不住诧异的问：「慢着，你喝的是什么？水？」

　　「不对。这是加了映日果干泡的茶，味道还真不错，你要不要来一点？」

　　面对青年尝得津津有味还不忘带着明朗热切的笑容推荐，巴博萨脸上的惊讶更甚，冷冰冰的，毫不苟同的抛去一桶冷水：「你是什么时候有了像那些英国佬一样喝茶的兴趣阿？你的兰姆呢？」

　　被问到关键，杰克像做错事被抓到的孩子一样心虚，但死不认账，委屈又无辜的解释：「……天气热了，那么烈的酒，总喝不多吧？」

　　巴博萨又一次疑惑的瞇起眼睛，发现他还是很不懂杰克，这时他才惊觉：他到底有多久没在杰克身上嗅到浓郁的兰姆酒香了？而那家伙居然还给不喝兰姆这事找理由。

　　 _ **不对劲，太不像他了！**_

　　谁都知道斯派洛船长嗜酒如命，也许该说几乎每个海盗都是这样。如果杰克不喝酒了就跟太阳不会升起一样的令人难以置信。


	20. Chapter 20

　　「到底有哪个海盗会每天洗澡！」平特无奈的往身上浇了一桶海水，满额头的纠结。

　　虽是盛夏，但太阳已快下沉，这个时候弄湿身体又被海风一吹也会感到寒冷。瑞杰蒂甩甩多余的水珠，哆哆嗦嗦的说：「不过那一天船长跟大副两个人都香喷喷的，还是一样的味道……」

　　「香喷喷？」平特的纠结更深了，这种用来形容女人的气味的词怎么会用在男人——尤其还是海盗身上。

　　瑞杰蒂听出了对方语气中的不可置信，怯弱的点点头。

　　「见鬼！」平特骂了一声，「是哪个白痴把他们俩弄得香喷喷的？」他气愤的说，心想如果不是这香味，船长和大副大概也不会嫌他们臭。

　　「船长我不知道，但是能把大副弄得香喷喷的，应该只有船长。」

　　「那是谁弄船长的？」

　　瑞杰蒂耸耸肩，毫无头绪，又突然灵光一闪：「可能是他自己，还自己香喷喷不够，再把大副也弄得香喷喷，所以两个人才一起香喷喷。」他对自己的解读感到合理满意。

　　平特听得理解不能，眉头皱得都快打结了，许久后才从无语的嘴里挤出一句：「真是见鬼……」

 

　　不论是否有什么事情正悄悄改变，日月照样升落。隔日的早晨，被船员们谈论不休的年轻船长作梦也没想到，自己会遇见这么个稀奇古怪比海水干涸还震撼的事。

　　这一天，船员们照常忙碌：擦洗甲板、收拉帆索。本以为又会度过一个无趣单调但平稳安和的时光，却突然从船长室——这个应该是整艘船最神圣的核心之处传来一阵惊天动地的鬼哭神号：「噢！见鬼了见鬼了见鬼了！真见鬼了啦！」

　　船员们全停下手边的工作，疑惑的望向传来匆忙的奔跑声彷佛里头的情况正乱七八糟的船长室，紧接着舱门被应声撞开，他们的船长非常没有形象的，彷佛一只被追急而跳墙的狗一样急冲出来。

　　众人的表情因为杰克这么戏剧性的出场显得更古怪了，莫名其妙的看着他们的船长慌慌张张，一路「见鬼见鬼」的喊着，三步并两步风风火火的跑在甲板上又一溜烟的从舱口窜进炮甲板层。

　　船员们摸不着头绪的面面相觑，想着他们的船长到底又是哪根筋不对。

 

　　杰克飞快的奔向做为医务室的舱房，敲也没敲就「碰」的一声巨响大开了舱门。刚才听到动静正要开门的医生被他吓个正着，惊愕的看着他。杰克也不管对方是吓掉了哪魂，一看到他就像溺水者见到稻草似的死命抓住，嘴里毫无条理的乱喊着：「曼弗雷德，快点！你告诉我为什么会这样？我真该死的见鬼了！我只是闻到味道就想吐，怎么会这样？你说怎么会这样？」

　　「杰克……」曼弗雷德被他突如其来的问题问的不明所以，「怎么了？你慢慢说，不用急。」

 

　　原来杰克表面上不在乎，心里还是惦记着他的大副的话，这一日巡视完水手们的工作后便回到船长室里。他想自己真的有些久没有碰他最爱的饮品了，虽然那样应付巴博萨，但也觉得有些奇怪：以前从来不会出现这样的情况。

　　他捡起搁在地板上还有剩余约一半酒液的兰姆酒瓶，举在眼前端详着：不是很透明的瓶身里，琥珀色的液体闪着动人的光泽引诱他。

　　 _ **兰姆酒的颜色还是这么好看！**_ 杰克想着，满意的感受自己的身体现在正渴望那美妙酒液的滋润。

　　杰克迫不及待的咬开瓶塞，酒香随之散溢在空气中，他在呼吸间嗅到了熟悉的辛甜气味，因此很惯常的深吸一口气打算先好好品味一番；却也在这瞬间，杰克感到一阵不对，好似这美好的气味像一顿佳肴被烧焦了完全变了样。

　　青年抽了抽鼻子，感到奇怪又疑惑的皱紧眉毛，他确定这个味道让他感到不舒坦。

　　「噢，见鬼……」杰克咕哝一声，不由得带着看到海怪一样的诧异神情瞪向他手中的酒瓶，但没打消喝兰姆的念头，他认为一定是出了什么差错，或者他好些天没碰兰姆了，导致他的身体都不认得这个味道了。

　　杰克试着把瓶口举到鼻尖前，再深吸一口气。

　　不嗅还好，这一嗅没有唤醒他的身体喜爱兰姆的记忆，反而深切的感受到这副皮肉是多么厌恶这股气味，那种彷佛五脏六腑都在抗拒的作呕感让他不禁拿开酒瓶，难受的抚着胸口咳喘了几下才觉得好一些。

　　杰克简直不敢置信，气息因震惊、错愕与不适而发喘，还是不死心的与那气味固执的奋战，直到咳到喷泪、干呕到感觉胃都抽了，自讨苦吃了几回的年轻船长终于理智崩溃，歇斯底里的乱喊几声然后失心疯一样的冲了出去……

 

　　「想吐？」静静的听完的医生重复眼前这病人的症状。一个对酒气反胃的海盗，他真的有点同情，但嘴角掩不住的一抹笑意显示他幸灾乐祸的成份更多一些。

　　面对杰克那点头如捣蒜一副比要上绞架还凄惨的可怜样，曼弗雷德只是气定神闲的抛下一句：「你喝多了。」

　　杰克往桌上用力一拍，气急败坏的嚷：「这可不有趣，我知道你一定知道原因！欺瞒船长可不是一个好习惯阿，伙计！」

　　医生一贯从容的：「好端端的为什么又想喝了呢？给你的茶喝不惯吗？我已经告诉你原因了，之前说过了，你的身体是明智的，它在告诉你，它不想再忍受迫害。」最后一句，船医是斩钉截铁，几乎一字一字的说。

　　杰克简直快疯了，他的手纠结的在空中晃了晃，他不明白为什么会变成这样，只得不愿接受的继续嚷：「但为什么想吐？」

　　处在疯癫状态的杰克没有注意到医生的视线微微瞟向手边的一份曲线纪录图，蜻蜓点水般的轻轻掠过线条明显的高低转变，再将目光不着痕迹的移回，旁人看起来只像是思索间眼眸不经意的流转而已，他说明：「你的身体现在有种防卫机制，阻止你继续喝酒，所以你会一闻到酒味就想吐。」

　　「那如果我硬要喝呢？」杰克不死心的追问。

　　「你忘了是为什么才来找我的吗？闻到味道就想吐，喝下去还得了？」

　　彷佛被宣判死刑似的，这下杰克彻底傻了，这不就意味着他以后都别想碰兰姆了？他痛苦的想：不能喝酒的杰克．斯派洛船长？这可是比天塌下来还糟糕阿。

　　看那呆愣愣好像魂都丢了一样的杰克，医生又觉得于心不忍，他叹了口气，说：「你的身体没有大碍，只是暂时，不是永久。」

　　杰克正稍稍松口气时，曼弗雷德紧接着又说了：「但你有轻微的贫血，除了别碰酒，可以的话在床上就老实睡觉，再健壮的身体也禁不起频繁的耗损吶。」

　　杰克的嘴角抽搐了一下，但都事到如今，他几乎没有选择的余地，他现下只有一个最要紧的疑问：「那、那我什么时候才能再喝？」

　　医生沉默了半晌，说：「半年过后，至少。」

　　「嗯……不算太糟，」杰克咕哝几声，不忘抱怨：「但可不是一个很短的时间，伙计……」

　　「你最近也不会想喝不是吗？以往你总喝得很凶，比起刚遇见你时，你的声音已经沙哑了一点，但没有出现戒断症状，为了你的身体着想，暂时不喝也没有坏处。」

　　见杰克虽心不甘情不愿，但听话的没有反驳，再补充一点：「还有，」医生慎重的盯着他，「希望你明天起，每天做一件事。」


	21. Chapter 21

　　巴博萨觉得他的船长真的很不对劲。 

　　他留意到杰克经常的就往船头跑——那里是船上的厕所。

　　本来杰克一天、二天那样谁也不会当一回事，谁有兴趣去注意别人上厕所的频率？但不巧杰克跑船头的次数已经多到让人不注意也难的地步。比如，他可能在艉艛给舵手纠正航向到一半，就会急急忙忙奔下阶梯，往船头跑。又比如，他可能在跟大副讨论旅程的航线时，会突然尴尬的叫停一下，然后丢下巴博萨，自己方便去。

　　有时，杰克甚至每过半个小时就跑一次船头，巴博萨简直都可以叫值班的水手不用再击钟报时了。

　　大副终于按耐不住，对着又在船头的栏杆边拉着护绳宣泄积存的船长喊：「杰克，你尿够了没有？你不能省点水粮少喝一点然后少尿一点吗？」

　　「……我们还有足够的水粮……」杰克侧过头愣愣的尴尬的说，下一秒又醒悟到什么恼火起来：「噢！你怎么能管我要尿多少？你是船长还我是船长？」

　　巴博萨也不再作声，只是疑惑的瞇着眼瞧着他。他想这家伙是怎么搞的，他活了近半个世纪也没见过一个男人会有这种情况。

　　「你看够了没有？你什么时候有了这种……呃，独特的『兴趣』呀，巴博萨先生？」

　　「你再尿这么多我想整船的人都会染上这种兴趣。」

　　杰克懒得跟他争的投去一记白眼，困窘的回过头，无奈的想：他其实也没有尿很多，经常只是滴滴点点的一小滩也会逼得他跑厕所，就好像是装尿的器官变小了一样。也不知道自己是不是先天不良又后天失调才会搞成这样，不过是滚了几天的床单、喝了几年的酒么，也能弄得身体到处的闹毛病。

　　更有一次这可怜的船长不信邪，硬是捏着鼻子吞了一大口兰姆，结果酒一下肚立刻感到胃里翻腾的像暴风雨掀起的狂浪一样，逼得杰克不得不急忙冲到船舷去，也顾不得一旁水手的惊奇视线就趴在栏杆上什么也不剩的吐得淅沥哗啦差点连胃也吐掉了。

　　杰克眼睁睁看着那些美妙的酒液落入海里成为海藻或是什么浮游生物的养分，心里直叫可惜却也无可奈何。

　　他发誓这是杰克．斯派洛船长活到现在遇到的最古怪的事，一个海盗居然会把兰姆给吐掉，这么遭天谴的行为要不是亲身经历否则打死他也不会相信。

　　他觉得很多事情都很奇怪，偏偏他又找不出原因，连曼弗雷德那家伙也像在隐瞒什么。

　　「这他妈的是在搞什么鬼！」杰克一阵恼火，冲着奔腾而过的碎浪大声怪叫。

　　附近的水手们被他吓了一跳全停下工作对他行注目礼。

　　「噢……」杰克回神的望了望，尴尬的说：「继续，先生们……」

 

　　莫名其妙的怪事接连而来不说，还一喝酒就吐，杰克觉得自己威仪扫地，少了一个重要的宣泄兼获取满足的物质的青年，郁闷的缩回舱房里抱枕头，又无聊烦闷的咬开车缝来出气，把枕头内的羽毛甩得满床都是。

　　大副闻讯进来关切时，还有几片羽毛翩翩然的从他眼前飘落，一瞬间他还以为是天使掉在船上了。

　　巴博萨瞪着像是炮弹炸过一样的床铺，诧异的问：「你在干嘛？」

　　塞着满脑子的担心与着急前来，结果那家伙只是闹不知什么的别扭，想必精神也不错，还有闲工夫捣蛋。

　　青年却一反常态的一声不吭，那副可怜的样子又让巴博萨心软下来，他彷佛再一次看到了当初那个朝他要苹果的男孩，他们交集的开始。只是这次身体长大的杰克没有要自己解释的意思，他也只好声音放柔的再问一次：「你怎么了？」 

　　杰克这才像一个被欺凌的孩子似的缓慢的说：「不知道……」声音夹杂着委屈、无辜与幽怨。

　　「不知道？船医看过了吗？」巴博萨边走近边打量他。

　　「医生说我没病阿……」杰克说得更委屈了，但「暂时」不能喝酒这么失海盗格调的事他还是拉不下脸跟他亲爱的大副吐露，想到这里，青年懊恼的叹口气，挫败的趴倒在铺满白色羽毛的床上，有几片轻柔的绒羽随着他的动作被惊得飘下了地。

　　「我想睡一下，你可以走了。」杰克自持不住的打了个哈欠，将面前的羽毛吹散一点，勉的搔得他鼻子痒。

 

　　面对船长的逐客令，巴博萨没有要离去的意思。

　　他感觉自己彷佛一条……能被随便打发、呼之即来挥之即去的狗。

　　巴博萨这时才明白，为什么他总会想起杰克的年少时光。那个在混乱肮脏的海盗船上度过童真年华，但笑容仍然像晴空般透彻明朗的男孩。

　　只因他解决了男孩的配粮问题，男孩一看到他，眼睛就像看到宝藏般放光，高兴得像只黏人的狗崽子般绕着他转。

　　那时的杰克，满心满眼的都是他。

　　原来早在那时起，那个男孩已在他心底埋下了种子，一颗毫不起眼、渺小得连主人都忽略的隐没在他心田的种子，在很多年以后才以他们重逢后的朝夕相处为滋养，发芽、茁壮。

　　如今幼苗迈向成株，他的心也逐渐被根系填满了每一个空间——他突然害怕这株植物开花结果以前就会先超出了他能承担的负荷。

　　他不知道命运的转轮为何将他们突然的分开又突然的相聚，也是在这段期间内，杰克的心房走入了另一个人。

　　不解他心绪的青年始终趴在床上，姿势与他谈起前任情人的那一夜几乎一模一样。

 

　　「怎么？」好似许久没有听到他走动的脚步声，杰克睁开蒙眬的眼睛问，语调和眼角的一抹锐利显示他们的主人有些微的不快。

　　「杰克，你躺的是我的床。」大副底气具备的响应，是在掩盖他心底所有的疑问也是在陈述事实。

　　青年睁大眼睛，因已经消去大半的意识一时间还恍神的愣着。他仔细的望望四周，才惊觉这好像真的不是自己的舱房，又低头看了看怀中已不成样的枕头，抽搐的嘴角显示他的尴尬：在大副房睡了几次，根本都成习惯了，而这原因恐怕只是因为那天晚上被他拽来的小薄毯从那之后也一直没有拿回去。

　　两个人的舱室装潢、摆设都大同小异，他也不是这么注意有没有走错房；但还是扯开嘴角说：「我的船……没有哪里是我不能躺的。」即使他明明知道这句话多么的欲盖弥彰。

 

　　巴博萨还是没有要离去的意思。

　　杰克着实很倦，困得又打了个哈欠，也不再管他，转过头面向舱壁，把大副的视线抛在脑后，一样不影响睡眠，倒也不介意他的大副多一种「看别人睡觉」的兴趣。

 

　　仁慈的上帝似乎真不打算眷顾他们这类人，他明明已经拿了主意的，还是经不住在没有得到期许中的对待下，在心底烧起了压抑的怒火，温度在凝聚热力而升高，只要吹来一小阵轻风，就能爆发成巨大的火舌。

　　他觉得杰克似乎对他，有着一定程度的忽视在里头，不仅仅是因为他们在船上的阶级关系。

　　期望着什么而得不到的怨念，最终还是转移到最原始的欲求。饥渴难耐。

 

　　翻过那具手无寸铁的躯体，抚摸着他软热诱人的肌理。本来已经睡着的人被他的举动干扰，但没醒来，只是迷迷糊糊的，像身在温柔乡里一样的呓语：「别闹，宝贝……艾莉尔、海伦娜、西尔维亚……嗯……」

　　巴博萨厌恶的皱起眉，他终于明白，为什么这家伙总会被女人搧耳光或被砸物品。这副德性，他要是女人早搧死他了。

　　巴博萨狠下心用力掐了掐杰克的大腿。青年急抽一口气，痛得嘴里哼哼几声，挣扎的僵起腿乱踢了几下，「你干什么……？」睡得好端端的被痛醒，一睁眼又看到一头面露凶光的野兽压在自己身上，杰克给吓得又装出一副受侵犯的良家少女似的委屈可怜样。

　　巴博萨没有安慰「受创少女」的闲情逸致，他扑下去猛吻那一片秀气的耳垂，一手撩开领口，拨弄胸前那一点小巧的凸起。这时候，杰克的气息微微一抽，虽然很细微，他还是清晰的听见了那惹人神迷的因被燃起火光而引起的喘息。

　　「噢……该死的你……」杰克毕竟是没有任何某种能力障碍的年轻人，血气方刚，敏感度又极高，面对这种挑拨很难会没反应，他微弱的抗拒反倒像是击溃理智的催化剂，越来越急促的呼吸是失控的预兆，他喃喃呻吟几声后还是伸手拥住了贴在他身上的人。

 

　　艳红的鲜血滑落在洁白的羽毛上，至高无上的洁净柔白与世俗人间的污浊情欲交融成诡异华美的景致。杰克赤裸的身体暧昧的掩没在柔软的绒羽中，像被神圣无暇的意象包围，恍惚中他有了在玷污一位天使的错觉。

　　巴博萨不会预料到，这也是他最后一次有机会把坚挺灼烈的欲望探进杰克温热紧致的身体里。

 

　　尽管前面再怎么扭捏矫情，一旦开始后刚才还微微挣动的青年还是会像脱缰野马般的大肆解放，放得开的程度足以满足任何一个饥肠辘辘的猛兽，好似他天生就是适合做这个的。

　　一瞬间巴博萨为自己的想法微微一愣。

　　他低下头去瞧杰克，发现那个总是无心又像故意的点燃他欲火的青年动也不动的趴倒在床上，竟已不支的昏睡过去。

　　巴博萨自觉无趣，好在巅峰已过，也没打算不放过他。

　　他尽量小心的退出杰克的身体，尽管动作已经是史无前例的轻柔，杰克还是无可避免的颤抖着，低低的呻吟细微的模糊不清。

　　他轻轻抹去杰克额上的冷汗，他想这家伙到底是怎么了？着凉？感冒？

　　伸手摸摸杰克的额头，觉得好像有点发烧，但很轻微，应该没大碍。

　　又把那条杰克睡觉时总爱抓着的淡棕薄毯仔细的盖在他身上，再从柜子里拿出稍厚的被子给他严实的裹住。

　　他细细端详杰克像熟睡的天使般沉静的睡颜，良久后才放轻脚步的走了出去。


	22. Chapter 22

　　黑珍珠号迎来了第一丝曙光，一个水手爬上前桅旁的绳梯，一手拉住绳索，一手拿着望远镜，专注的透过目镜检视。前方一个有着青绿高山的岛屿轮廓从清晨的薄雾中显现出来。

　　「陆——地——！」瞭望的船员悠长的喊声划破寂静的空气。

　　珍珠号的船长惊喜的从满桌的海图、标尺与燃烧的蜡烛中抬起头，才发现天色已经微亮。他吹熄烛火，顺手拿起他象征地位的皮革三角帽。

　　杰克一起身还未站直就感到眼前昏花了一下，他几乎是以往旁边倒去的姿态晃离他的位子，他横着晃了几步，以为他会撞上舱壁时又以一种微妙的平衡，像弹簧似的一扭一摇的稳住。

　　「哦，我真该适当的拒绝他了，是吧？」杰克碎念一句，自若的戴上船长帽，在晕眩症状消退后不当一回事的继续晃出船长室。

 

　　珍珠号在离岛上有些距离的深水处下了锚，但未收帆。他们带了几个健壮的船员登上岛屿。

　　七月下旬，炙热的艳阳烤得沙地发烫，巴博萨大副踩在柔软的实地上，感到有些忧心忡忡，岛上芳香的植物气味也治愈不了他的多虑，即使圣文森特岛上居住着相对友善的加勒比人，在多年以前他也跟随蒂格船长来过一次——只是为了几根环颈雉的尾羽和飞羽，虽然这种来自东方的鸟类在当时早已绝迹，保存下的羽毛足见珍贵。

　　他瞥着在他左前方走得摇来晃去的杰克，心想父子俩还真是一个样：难以捉摸又难以理解，有时会有莫名的疯狂。

　　一行人或轻松悠哉或满怀心事，谁也不会料到，早已被遗忘的狄欧沙岛的传说会以这么惊世骇俗的方式应验；但当事者，那个不知道触犯了什么衰神的倒霉鬼会在岛上晕倒完全是咎由自取。

　　首先，这位整船的统领，同时也是医务室的头号伤员忽略了每日按时服药的重要性，心想他已经老实的吃了好几个星期，不差这一天。于是他果断的把仅剩一颗药丸的容器扔了，然后在船医逮住他，进行惯例的身体检查以前就脚底抹油的溜下船。

　　最要紧的，他显然高估了自己能在语言不全然相通的情况下还能唬弄过去的沟通技俩，以及岛上土著的友善程度。

　　本来倒也相安无事，骗上一场盛大的篝火晚宴——顺便搜刮珍奇的纪念礼物也算是值得炫耀的海盗事迹。但不知道是杰克自己还是其他船员无意中激怒了当地人，又或者他们中计了，早在珍珠号以双眼能见的范围驶入港湾时就已经被盯上。

　　和平的虚假面具被扯下，显露出狰狞的真面目。打斗究竟是怎么发生的，没有人能浪费一秒钟去思索，只是抽出武器拼命的与岛上的战士抗衡。

 

　　沙尘飞扬、刀剑碰撞的嘶吼声尖锐得能撕裂耳膜，混乱中巴博萨身边的船员突然就直挺挺的倒了下来，背后赫然插着一根精准的命重要害的羽箭。

　　加勒比人是用箭的能手，巴博萨感到糟糕的预感袭上脑袋，趁着挥刀打退对手的短暂空档，慌忙的回头扫视某人的身影，将目光放远，他真确看到了在那人身后不远处的掩蔽物中，一人拉开了弓，涂了毒的箭头对准的正是他的船长！

　　弓弦很快就拉满，要唤住杰克已经来不及，情急下他一把夺过土著手里的长矛用力往杰克脚下掷去。

　　那倒霉的家伙当时硬是接了一个高壮的土著扎实挥来的一刀，受了强大的施力正踉踉跄跄的往一旁退去。本来重心就已不稳，被这突然的一绊更是瞬间失衡，身体因惯性力作用整个人就往前直栽下去。

　　彷佛只是差了一张纸的距离，箭尖惊险的划破杰克的衣袖，落空重重坠地，警告一般的凿起一声钝响。

　　倒在地上的杰克惊讶的瞪着身旁的那差一点就射中自己的毒箭，一时还处在余悸中无法回神。

　　「保护船长！」巴博萨吼着，还顾不上松口气，「尽全力奋战，你们这些没用的东西！谁打不赢就留在这里当人肉大餐！」

　　危机爆发出潜力，成功的让船员抢居上风，就在众人对自己的战力感到得意时，隐密的树丛突然冲出了更多愤怒的土著，显然是来支援的。看着来势汹汹的敌人，船员们懵了一瞬，尴尬的对视，短暂升起的士气立刻又缩了回去。

　　 _ **不好！**_ 大副暗自吃惊，见寡不敌众，他果断的下令：「快走！不管你们用什么方法，快摆脱那些饿昏的家伙，撤回船上去！快！」

　　几个水手有本事一些的已成功撂倒对手，实力不及的干脆就朝对方眼睛扔沙子，或丢石块甚至用牙咬、伸脚绊等等不见光的方法，虽笨但也有些效果，脚程快的干脆就直接往浅滩冲去，顷刻间船员们从缠斗变成奔逃。

　　巴博萨紧握着武器也跟着往回撤，扭头见杰克还慢吞吞的在地上蹭，他急忙的大喊：「快跑阿杰克！」

　　但杰克挣扎着，连撑起身体都感到吃力。危急时刻巴博萨也顾不了这么多，奔到杰克身边时一把抓住他的手臂，用力拖起他：「你还躺什么？要躺等你死了再躺！」

　　杰克还状况外似的被他强拽着，抬头惊见正快速追上来的大批土著，心里一紧，连忙努力站起身，随着大副的施力，踩着跌跌撞撞的步子吃力的跟着。

　　一路奔过了几百米长的沙滩，过程中不断有长矛像猛兽的利爪般凶狠的袭来，利箭划破空气的呼啸声响彻耳畔。幸亏快速奔跑中大幅降低了命中率，但不时砸入脚边的夺命武器也足够令众人感到命悬一线的惊惧。

　　黑珍珠号已经近的能看见她艉艛上的雕饰，巴博萨全意急撤中没有发现他死死拉住的人脚步像不断陷入泥沼般越来越沉。

　　杰克已经太过勉强，实在跑不下去，他很想停下来，已不贯注于逃命间有意无意的瞥瞥四周发觉长矛不知何时已不在他们身边飞窜，土著们吵杂的叫嚣声也不再追赶在身后。他回头一看，那些人远远的驻足在百米之外，也许是认为追不到了便不再浪费力气。不知道是不是他模糊视线下的错觉，有几个人甚至开始往回走。

 

　　「赫克特……等一下……」杰克唤着大副，但细弱的声息彷佛即刻被海风吹散以至于对方并没有听见。杰克被拖着硬是被动的又迈了几步，最后脱力似的双脚一软，几乎要跪倒在地。

　　「长官！」杰克正要勉力提高音量再唤一声时，一旁的水手瞧见船长的异样，连忙叫住大副。

　　巴博萨闻声转头，发觉那水手神色有异示意他看后面。

　　他赶紧回过身，这才发现以往灵巧的跟只猴子似的杰克此时居然跟不上他的脚步，他根本是连拖带拉的拽着杰克向前跑，才惊觉他刚才倒地不起的样子就已经很不对劲了。

　　目光扫过那群土著们已经远的模糊的轮廓，他停下来着急的打量杰克。

　　杰克上气不接下气的喘息不止，神色痛苦，巴博萨见他那样子心猛的一提。

　　 _ **难道还是……？**_ 他根本不敢想下去，再精湛的医术恐怕都解不了某种色彩鲜艳的小型蛙类身上的毒。

　　那机敏的水手立刻去检查杰克被箭划破的衣料下的皮肤，看他是否还是被毒箭伤到了。

　　水手仔细的看了又看，最后对他摇摇头。

　　巴博萨不放心，自己侧过身去把杰克的衣袖高高卷起直到完整的露出上臂。

　　确实没有伤痕。他想着。又在杰克全身上下检查一番，但他身上再无其他可能被划伤的迹象。

　　「那这是怎么了？中暑吗？」巴博萨巴博萨紧紧的抓着杰克的臂膀，他庆幸没在混乱中放开杰克的手。

　　「不太像阿。」水手也一脸纳闷。船员们已经很习惯在高热的环境下工作，这程度的酷暑根本稀松平常。

　　杰克已经极力支撑但还是缓不住摇摇欲坠的身体，只觉得头晕得厉害，两眼昏花的像瞎了一样看不清任何事物。他想自己真的不好了。

　　他阖上眼睛前的最后能看到的一眼，是他的大副头顶上那高挂艳阳张狂打下的强光，他想今天的天气也许真得太热了，他开始后悔没有听船医的话。

　　杰克的眼睛在炫光下反射性的一瞇，紧接着聚焦开始涣散。眼前的人似乎很着急，不断喊着他，但杰克只听见含糊不清的嗡嗡声，吵得更令他的意识飘散，他好想叫巴博萨别再这样喊他、摇晃他了。下一瞬间杰克感到眼前一黑，然后，便什么也不知道了。


	23. Chapter 23

　　巴博萨六神无主又心烦意乱的在舱房外的走道间踱来踱去，不时停下来从舱门口往内望去，五味杂陈的瞪着那不省人事的躺在床上的船长，脑袋里像被轰烂似的一团混乱。

 

　　不久前他正半跪在沙滩上错愕的搂着失去意识的杰克，百思不得其解为什么好端端的会突然说晕就晕。

　　他本想把杰克整个人扔进水里，看这家伙会不会立刻醒过来，但看看摊在怀中皱着眉，一脸痛苦的人，好像很虚弱的样子，呼吸无力又发喘，唇色还有些苍白，又觉得于心不忍。他弄不醒杰克，没办法，只好立刻把杰克带回珍珠号上，让船医诊视。

 

　　巴博萨看着船医迅速检查过后，不慌不忙的喂杰克喝下掺了足量砂糖的淡水，存疑的问：「他是怎么了？」

　　对照着大副担忧着急的神色，曼弗雷德从容的望了他一眼，不知为何的，眼里似乎有种似笑非笑的愉悦：「身体无法得到足够的能量维持运作所产生的晕厥。」看着大副一脸不解，医生换个话讲明：「简单说，就是饿昏的。」

　　瞥视到巴博萨瞬间惊愣的表情，曼弗雷德不以为意，继续自若的说：「你们回来时一个个气喘吁吁、神色慌张，有些人的刀刃上还沾着血呢，肯定是大打了一架又逃命狂奔是吗？难怪船长受不了。从今以后除非紧急状况希望你能确实看顾他服药、用餐，你可以接受这个任务吗？」

　　巴博萨听得更茫然了，挂心着不省人事的杰克他想过很多种可能，就是没料到会是这样啼笑皆非的原因。

　　「这跟杰克晕倒有什么关系？」他很确定他的职责是个大副而不是保母。

　　医生了然的微微一笑：「我明白你的意思，我知道海盗的生活很随性，在以前，你们高兴就好，我管不着；但问题是，杰克现在不是一般人……」

 

　　接下来曼弗雷德说了什么，他回想起来仍然像梦境般虚幻不真实，但又同时具备能震撼他每一根神经的力度，像一排重磅炮弹轰然炸过，烟硝散去后只留下一片被毁灭殆尽的荒芜。

　　巴博萨觉得自己的脑容物现在就像这样，因震惊过度几乎无法思考。而船医对这个惊天事实说得毫无压力，就像在宣布常见的风寒、感冒一样。他一度恼羞成怒的认为船医在耍弄他，差点抽出刀把他给砍了；但转念一想，曼弗雷德可以说是全英格兰最好的医生，他行事低调，性格沉稳，大半的时间，都是只身一人在各地旅行，顺道治疗一些那地方的医生全束手无策的伤员或病患。

　　杰克有幸可以在一个偶然的机遇下结识他，才能让他屈居在这艘海盗船上，成为全船人员健康与生命的守护者。

　　巴博萨觉得，这样的人怎么也不会编造这种闹剧。正艰难的消化这个天大的讯息时，杰克不适时的细细呻吟几声，迷迷糊糊的转醒。

　　他立刻快步贴近杰克床边，看着他迷茫睁开的眼睛，焦急的唤他：「你醒了？你……」遗憾的是，大副还未清明的大脑无法完好的控管他的言行举止，导致他掩饰不了脸上讶异的表情和结结巴巴的语气。

　　杰克还茫然着，朦胧的知觉里只感到自己不太舒服，前些日子出现过的那种从身体深处传来的钝痛又再一次显现了，他疑惑的想：昨晚可没做那档事阿。

　　奇妙的痛觉让杰克不解，巴博萨欲言又止的样子更让他觉得奇怪，他用轻得几乎仅剩气息的微弱声音问：「我怎么了……？」说话间他望望四周，发觉身在自己的舱房中，大抵也推测到发生了什么事，「嗯……？真是见鬼。」他自语着动了动想撑起身体，却又觉得力不从心。

　　「躺好，别起来……」巴博萨立即按住杰克的肩膀，仍是一脸的惊魂未定。

　　杰克的不悦表现在他纠眉噘嘴的表情上，但感到自己浑身的不对劲还连说话都有气无力，便不挣扎，纳闷的躺着，心想他的大副是不是看到岛上的土著战士吓傻了？就不会换副正常的表情来关切他么？ 

　　杰克觉得自己的身体真的很奇怪，就像被抽掉骨头一样的软弱无力还有种该死的不适感。他记得刚刚还站在圣文森特岛的沙滩上，他觉得晕眩、无力、意识昏散，然后？他居然就这样晕倒了？他可不是宫廷里那种见一滴血就会惊呼一声倒下的娇弱小妞阿。

　　 _ **见鬼的，到底是怎么了？**_ 杰克错愕的盯着覆盖住自己身体的薄被，随着呼吸些微的起伏。

 

　　「醒了？」曼弗雷德这时端着一碗东西进来，「正好，把药趁热喝了，就有精神了。」说着也看不出是什么情绪的瞅了床上的人一眼。

　　「药？」迎面而来的怪味让杰克皱着眉抽了抽鼻子，觉得那玩意儿闻起来像烂掉的海草一样恶心。他眼睁睁看着那兀自冒着热气的药碗被慎重的安放在床边的矮柜上，又想到自己这阵子的不对劲，立刻有不好的预感：「我到底是出了什么毛病阿？」他揪着被角，像在躲避那碗汤药一样往床角缩去。

　　「放心，你没病，」巴博萨见到他那副可怜兮兮的样子有些脱口而出，「你只是……只是……」

　　眼看杰克立即狐疑的盯着他，巴博萨纠结着要不要继续说下去，一口气梗在喉间像是他现在的处境，退也不是，进也不是。

　　杰克紧紧锁着他的眼睛，此刻像面镜子般，反射着锐利又冰冷的光。他想他藏匿不住的复杂神色，让杰克多少揣测到一定有什么难以理解的、严重的事情发生在自己身上。

　　巴博萨轻轻叹息，反正迟早要点破的，不是船医来说就是他来说，想到这里，他下定决心，重新深吸了口气，「你只是……怀了孩子！」最后四个字像是豁出去似的随着重重的气息吐了出来。

　　可惜，当事人对于大副的勇气反应冷淡，他投去一种「我还以为你要说什么」的嘲讽瞥视，就彷佛对方在开一个糟糕透顶的玩笑。

　　明明杰克自己才是因为晕倒而被抬上床的病人，反倒挤出同情的表情一股脑儿的说：「赫克特，我知道今天热得冒烟，但也不会把脑袋晒坏了吧？亏你还是我父亲看中的船员，怎么会这么没用阿？」他看向一边的船医：「不知道脑袋坏了有没有药医？如果没有就麻烦了，我的船怎么能要一个脑袋烧坏的大副呀？ 」

　　「杰克，我就算想捉弄你也不会用这种连刚走路的小孩都骗不了的把戏。」巴博萨还试着用他紊乱的脑袋拼出什么能解释的句子。

　　杰克听不下去，受够的瞪了他一眼，「我听你在瞎掰！」一瞬间他有伸手去打对方一巴掌的冲动。

　　「我瞎掰？」巴博萨睁圆双目回瞪他，「你可以问我们的船医先生！」大副干脆把问题推给「罪魁祸首」，心想他可是好不容易才鼓足勇气告诉杰克这个早晚要面对的真相，却被当成玩笑看待，不由得升起一丝怒火。

　　而杰克夸张的表情僵在脸上，他的视线扫向一直默不吭声的站在一边的曼弗雷德。

　　被点名的船医什么也没说，但不经意的敛起视线。杰克立刻察觉的瞇起眼睛，这样一个一闪而过的小动作看在杰克眼里，那意味着回避。

　　曼弗雷德定定神走向前，刻意不去看杰克那双睁得大大的，带着既茫然又抗拒着事实的逼问般的神情的眼睛。为他人诊治的困扰就在这里，即使他对这件事情喜闻乐见，但面对本人——尤其是得阐明这样复杂的情况——要说得轻松自若，他还做不到。船医顺手端起药碗，打破这定格般的沉寂：「杰克，来，药冷了会更难喝的。」

　　「他是开玩笑的是不是？」杰克不领情，一直盯着他，几乎连眼睛也没眨一下。巴博萨站在一旁又是一阵叹息。此时两人的靠得极近，曼弗雷德避开目光也无法忽略掉那急切的想经由他这个医生亲口证实的眼神，即使他的态度已经表明了一切。僵持了几秒，他放下药碗，抬起头。他们清澈明亮的双眼立即交会。

　　「就在不久前，我反复检查了你的脉相，直到确定那不是我的错误，」他尽可能用一种温和但坚定的语调陈述，「加上你的身体反映的各种迹象，不会错的，这是真的。」

　　医生回想起他为杰克做的最后一次确认，他凝神专注的感受指尖流过的起伏时，指上传来的脉搏流利圆滑的波动幅度，他彷佛能看到裹在层层血肉中那个蜷着身子，已经初具人形的小生命，他甚至都能笃定那胚胎的性别。

　　杰克在那瞬间彷佛僵住，他呆愣的、惊愕的紧盯着对方。曼弗雷德没有移开与他相对的目光，静默着宣告他并没有说谎。

　　「不……」杰克绝望似的摇摇头，几乎快抓狂：「我不信！我要去东方大陆，那里才是那种摸摸手腕就能看病的发源地！你这个庸医，该死的半调子，你一定是搞错了！我一个字也不会信！」

　　面对毫不客气的病患，船医也回复他冷淡刻薄的言语习惯：「别了吧，你会把老人家吓到猝死的。」目光满意的扫过杰克再次呆住的脸，他补充：「有孕的脉象跟一般的滑脉可不同，能触探到两种不同的脉象，一个是你的，一个是孩子的。」

 

　　经过这样的震撼轰炸，杰克全身上下彷佛仅剩下发傻的力气，意识到这或许真的是个事实，他用一种可怜兮兮像在恳求的表情渴望着有谁可以告诉他这只是个恶劣的骗局。但是不论是曼弗雷德还是巴博萨，虽然深感同情，但谁也没动作。

　　杰克满脸无助的像在大雨中哭泣的孩子，已经接近崩溃边缘的他终于歇斯底里，愤怒与绝望交杂的嚷：「别以为你们可以这样捉弄我！谁准你们编这种谎话来欺骗船长！该死的我会送你们去走跳板，去另一个世界里见戴维．琼斯！你们这些满口烂牙的大坏蛋！」

　　「你们、阿！」杰克想再骂下去，却被一阵剧烈的疼痛给打断，他不禁痛呼一声。

　　「杰克，别激动！」曼弗雷德连忙伸手揽住他。巴博萨也一惊，迅速贴近床边，紧张地看着一脸痛苦的杰克。

　　「那不是‥…」杰克喘着气，仍是摇摇头，他的眼睛彷佛蒙上一层水雾，「你告诉我那不是……」那阵剧痛让杰克更为惊恐，他清晰地感受到那是从下腹部传来的，一种像在他体内撕扯的疼痛。

　　曼弗雷德无能为力的望着他，低下头重新端起药碗，凑近杰克嘴边，耐心的哄：「把药喝了，很快，很快就好了。」

　　杰克转过头倔强的拒绝：「不！我宁愿被海怪吞也不要碰那鬼东西！」

　　船医见状，也不勉强，干脆的放下容器，再抛出一句：「其实你已经吃了不少，为了以防万一，我新配给你的药物都包含这种成份——就在那一天，你们的第二次夜晚之后，你记得吗？」

　　别说大副听得目瞪口呆，杰克的表情已经不是震惊可以形容，倏地这些日子以来，自己身体的种种怪异现象都清晰的在他脑中浮现出来，以及船医交待每天要按时服药、船医交待每天要给他检查身体、船医交待要……船医总有意无意的提醒他：远离酒液——甚至给他准备了新的饮品——又酸又甜的映日果茶。杰克还记得他那天发了烧，医生稀罕的不是用酒精帮他降温，而是用在船上更为珍贵的淡水，一遍又一遍的耐心擦拭……

　　原来这一切，全都是因为他有了身孕！

　　杰克讶异得几乎忘了呼吸：「你骗我不能喝酒是我喝多了，实际上是因为孩子？你居然瞒了我这么久！你……」

　　「先前只是怀疑，不是确诊，你要是女人还好说；但偏偏你不是，我怎么可能在无全然把握的情况下宣布一个男人怀孕？别人我不知道，但至少我不会拿自己的名声做赌注。」

 

　　杰克脱力的软软倒回床上。他什么都明白了，就是无法接受。看着曼弗雷德再次端起的药碗，失神的问：「那是什么？」

　　「当归、白芍、白朮、黄芩、续断、桑寄生、菟丝子等等熬成的，简单说就是安胎药。」

　　迫于疼痛，杰克只得顺从的喝完，药物的苦涩让他觉得更难受了。曼弗雷德替杰克盖上被子时，杰克立刻抓起棉被掩住自己的脸，只剩一双委屈又无辜的眼睛巴眨眨的望着他。

　　「好好躺着，睡一觉就没事了。」曼弗雷德轻拍杰克的肩，然后望了巴博萨一眼，回过身，往门口走去。

　　杰克的眼睛只好无助的望向巴博萨，仍然是那副彷佛快哭出来的样子。大副同情的看着他，一时间也不知道该说什么可以安慰他的话，只好轻叹口气，跟随着曼弗雷德，也离开了。


	24. Chapter 24

　　杰克乖乖的躺在床上不敢妄动，他紧扯着被角，像要把头也埋进被窝里一样。眼神不安的游移着，像一只受惊的小动物。看见搁在床边的薄毯，便拉过来揉成一团，寻求慰藉般的紧抱在胸前。

　　即使曼弗雷德正色的告诉杰克这个事实，他仍然不愿相信那是真的，他想这么荒谬的事情怎么可能发生在自己身上，他是个货真价实的男人！

　　 _ **这该死的一定是有什么地方弄错了！**_ 杰克固执的想着。他把自己这次身体的异常归咎于长年糟糕的生活习惯：混乱的作息、把兰姆当水一样灌的酗酒恶习……

　　曼弗雷德经常劝他，少喝些酒，作息尽量正常一些。对，一定是这样！杰克心想。虽然他无法想到能说服自己的理由来说明那种奇妙的来自下腹的痛觉：有时像在细微的撕扯，有时又像是有个东西向下拉坠的钝痛；尤其是那一阵明显的强烈抽痛。

　　杰克愣愣的望着舱房里深色的天花板，如果可以让他的身体回复正常，要他一阵子不碰兰姆他也甘愿，就是别告诉他那是因为有了孩子。他想这天都没怎么阖眼，一定只是太累了——他着实忘记了他已从本是休憩一小段时间的午休，直接睡到三更半夜这事——只要好好睡一觉，醒来就什么问题也没有了。

　　药效的作用使的那种奇妙的痛楚舒缓下来，渐渐的平复到像是从来发生过一样，了无痕迹。这让杰克安心不少，他小心的翻了个身，找个舒服的姿势希望自己可以尽快入眠。他闭上眼睛，暗自祈祷这一切都只是场噩梦。对，一场噩梦。

　　不知是真的疲惫还是药力影响，或者两者都有，杰克迷迷糊糊间很快的沉睡下去。

 

　　同一时间，医务室里巴博萨几乎跳脚的质问曼弗雷德：「这究竟是怎么弄上的？」

　　他不是没发觉杰克这阵子怪得很：酒不喝了不说，会嫌弃臭味，早上还会赖床——说是赖床倒不如说是直接睡到日上三竿——整天喝多尿多睡多，连猴子都过得比他充实；可是没想到居然是怀孕了！

　　巴博萨当然永远也不会想到，他的处境也许比杰克还要难堪，他把年纪轻的，都足以当成自己儿子的船长给拐上床，还让他怀上了孩子！虽然两人的关系早就暧昧难分，究竟是谁拐谁还难有定论，杰克自己大概也要负一半的责任。

　　「现在追究这个有任何意义吗，孩子的另一个爹？」曼弗雷德坐在桌前，幸灾乐祸似的说，还特意加重了后一句。

　　巴博萨哑口无言的瞪着船医，带有一点恼羞成怒的：「你到底是怎么怀疑杰克有身孕的？在无任何症状以前？」

　　曼弗雷德耸耸肩，好似对大副的瞪视恍若未见，「其实不是没有症状，只是非常细微。」他继续忽视巴博萨惊疑的目光，「杰克从那天起，就鲜少碰酒了，也会定期冲澡，你都没发觉吗？」作为一个医生，也不知该同情还是该羡慕大副的粗枝大叶。

　　巴博萨一愣，仔细回想，那一夜的情景逐渐清晰的浮现在他脑中：杰克连一口兰姆都没喝的无比清醒的神智，他也深刻的忆起他亲吻着杰克时，青年身上彷佛海浪淘洗过的舒爽气息。他不是没注意到：杰克那天确实不太一样。

　　「但就算是这样……」巴博萨依然存疑，心想到底有哪个稀世天才会认为就样就代表怀孕？但另一个臆测让他心慌：杰克那天夜晚之前就已经不对劲了，是不是那时杰克就已经怀上了？

 

　　「这我明白，」曼弗雷德平静的视线似乎穿透了他的心思，「几年前我在西班牙听过一个传闻，关于狄欧沙岛，」船医突如其来的讯息让巴博萨的心弦被拉紧，「千年以前，一个小岛上住着知足和乐的居民，突然有一天，从未见过的浓雾遮盖天日，居民吓得不敢出门，除了一个人，一个女孩，她声称梦见了离岛上不远处出现了一个奇妙的岛屿，不顾阻挠的她操着一艘单人小渔船前去。居民伤心不已，认为女孩已经被浓雾给吞了，但一天过后，女孩自己回来了，毫发无伤。」

　　听起来就像个哄小孩的故事，但巴博萨深切的明白极可能与这件事有关，他不耐的催促：「后续？」

　　「是，后续是重点，几个月以后，女孩的腹部莫名隆起，并被确定有孕。由于女孩没有跟任何人发生关系，人们惶恐的认为，女孩在那神秘的岛上惹上了什么怪东西。后来人们才从古老的史料中发现，那个突然出现又突然消失的岛，叫做狄欧沙。」

　　巴博萨嗤之以鼻：「什么时候连一个医生也开始迷信了？那样的故事就像叫不出名字的小岛一样，众多又无用。」

　　「没错，传说众说纷纭；但可以肯定的是，那个岛确实有古怪。传说历久不衰自有它的道理，有些时候还是别太绝对的好，」船医说得悠闲自得，大副暗藏怒火的轻蔑瞟视完全影响不了他，「所以从那之后我就在想，登上岛屿的你们那几个什么时候会出现异状，但显然，高等动物的无性生殖只存在于神话，现实里还是必须两个对象一起。」

　　巴博萨无语的用着像看到怪物一样的神情盯着船医，心想受过正规高等教育的人，思维回路似乎跟平常人不太一样，虽然他也说不好，到底那一方才是正常人。

　　他很想驳斥这么可笑的言论，但事实再天荒夜谈还是摆在了眼前。

　　「你明知道这个后果却刻意隐瞒？」另一个令人恼火的事实是：这家伙摆明了知情不报。

　　「不能这么说，因为那是个谣传并不是既定事实，几乎所有神秘的宝藏都有些绘声绘影，但是大家都认为那是吓阻海盗寻觅的把戏呢？」

　　「至少你该把你知道的全提出来！」

　　「我自然可以说，问题是，你们会信吗？」

　　巴博萨沉默了。

　　确实，除了几个迷信胆小的船员，他与杰克都把关于狄欧沙岛的传说当成笑话看待，否则他们也不会把狄欧沙岛作为航程中的第一个目标。

 

　　医生叹了口气，忽然有感而发的说：「船上生活条件不好，你们又做得这么激烈，但那孩子都没有离开，这或许就是『天意』吧。」他的目光瞟向在天窗透进的光线与微风中摇曳的发了芽的大麦，那新生的嫩绿似乎象征着那个孕育中的孩子其蓬勃的生命力。

　　巴博萨保持沉默没有理会医生的悲情技俩，阴鸷的目光仔细打量起眼前这个青年。

　　曼弗雷德．阿茨特。这位船医在珍珠号上是除了船长跟大副外，唯一一个享有单人舱待遇的高阶船员。整船海盗中异类般的存在，手指甲、尖上干干净净，永远都像刚仔细刷洗过一样，修长的手指上骨节柔软分明，一看就知道相当灵活且蕴含着恰到好处的张力。虽然细瘦，但也足够力道能操着截肢用的器械一刀切断肢体，或用贴身藏带的刀刃轻轻松松的挑断动脉。

　　看似柔弱，实则强悍。在船上，只有活腻的才会得罪医生，就连巴博萨自己也不一定敢动他。

　　就在曼弗雷德光洁的桌面上角，黑褐色的取自金鵰翼尖最长的一根飞羽制成的羽毛笔，正孤高的立在笔座上，彷佛凝聚了鹰鸟翱翔峡谷云端的风华。

　　学者般淡漠的气质；怪人般疯狂的内在，是大副现在对船医的印象，他突然很明了为什么杰克会选上这家伙，而这家伙也会同意上船的原因：疯子与疯子间的投合，是不需要理由的。

 

　　许久之后大副从干巴巴的喉咙里憋出一句疑问：「快两个月了？」

　　「是。大概只差三、四天就满八周了。」曼弗雷德会意的答复。

　　「你怎么知道？」

　　船医微微一笑，「我慢慢说给你听。容易疲倦、嗜睡、想吐、频尿等全都是有孕初期的症状，实际上想吐跟频尿也会发生在饮酒过度的病人身上；但重点是这个，」他翻出张有着曲线纪录图的羊皮纸，把起始的低点指给大副看。

　　「你们首次发生关系的那一天，五月二十七日，是吗？那之后的第七天，杰克的体温明显的降低，跟他以往的均温相比，足足低了半度，之后持续的偏高，一直降不下来。」巴博萨有些惊骇的盯着线条的高低转折，心想这家伙神不知、鬼不觉中都干了什么？他知道船医触觉的敏锐程度，日前怀疑的杰克似乎有发烧的症状，也在此时得到了解释。

　　医生继续说明：「虽然体温降低有可能是失血引起的，但找不出病因的偏高就没道理了，从那时起，我可以肯定杰克的身体已经产生了变化。」

　　巴博萨感到心底冒起了冷汗，果真第一次就搞上了！一做就中，这是什么体质；他记得七天后的第二次夜晚——也许是因为他真的太粗暴；也许是因为杰克那天不在状态抑或是单纯的旧伤加新伤；也可能是三种都有——杰克血流不止是他亲眼所见，一想到他无意间险些把那小家伙送进坟场就忍不住哆嗦；一面又惊叹，那是多么像杂草一样顽强的小东西。

　　后来他好奇又疑惑的问：「你能解释那第七天和体温的关系吗？」

 

　　「这自然，」医生想了想，说：「我用开花结果的例子来谈：人们很久以前就知道，植物结果需要蜜蜂的无心插柳，当蜜蜂造访花朵采蜜时会不自觉的沾上花粉，之后，牠再接触到同一种花朵的雌蕊，如此就能达成传粉的天职。而这朵成功授粉的花，从花谢到结果还需要一点时间。我想，两者相遇引起的反应总是个精细又奇妙的过程。这个比喻你能明白吗？」

　　大副诧异：「你怎么能把我们说成花？」

　　「有什么不行的？同样是繁殖下一代，只不过动物——包括人类是直接接触，花朵是借助外力。」

　　巴博萨突然开始无法正视那些女人大多会喜欢的东西了。

　　「先别投以异样的眼光，万物借着繁殖才能生生不息。开花植物的果实除此之外还能充当其他生物的粮食，比如你最熟悉的苹果。」医生一顿，微笑着瞅了大副一眼，「至于体温变化，确切原因以目前的医学尚不清楚；但一个全新的生命埋入体内的过程，就像一颗种子被翻土播种，泥土被翻开，地表会被轻微破坏，换成人体，则可能造成细微的损伤，虽然本人大多不会发觉，但身体是清楚的。随着新生命的成长，也因此逐渐反应出那些症状。」

　　巴博萨明白了，事已至此，杰克有孕已经是铁一般的事实。震惊过后随之而来的是忧心与顾虑，他有些谴责自己的粗心大意，与杰克朝夕相处甚至是亲密接触，全然没注意到杰克的种种细微转变，又或者是注意到了却并未留心。

　　船医说的没错，现在追究原因已经无关紧要，重要的是，该怎么面对。

 

　　「如果你们无法接受这个孩子，」曼弗雷德像是看出了他的疑虑，「可以选择打掉……」他平静的声音轻描淡写的说着。

　　巴博萨抬起头，惊讶的看着他。

　　「否则生下来也是个累赘，很可怜的，」曼弗雷德柔和的望着他，「打掉，就可以当做，这件事从来没有发生。」

　　巴博萨点点头，暗自思索。摧毁一个生命对巴博萨这样的海盗来说并不陌生，但那是他和杰克的孩子……他真的有些于心不忍。巴博萨静下心来仔细想着，他并不是真无法接受那个孩子的到来，甚至可以说是有那么一丝惊喜，他忍不住想象着那孩子会是什么模样？如果像杰克，那会是个能迷倒众生的小家伙吧。可主要是杰克强烈的反弹，想到杰克激动的样子不禁又是一阵叹息，可大副还是决定尝试去劝动他，再怎么说那毕竟是他的骨肉，「让我们再考虑一阵子。」

　　「尽快决定，再大些就太危险了。」曼弗雷德提醒他，他垂下眼的眉宇间有掩不住的惋惜。

 

　　他们凑在舱门边看着正听话的睡在床上的杰克。

　　大副担忧的问：「你老实说，他怀孩子有没有危险？」

　　「这不好说，但是打掉孩子一样有危险，而且对身体的损伤很大，既然怀上了能生下来是最好的。这些日子来杰克也并没有很不舒服的情况，只要好好照顾我想就不会有太大的问题。」

　　「他好像很不舒服，老是跟那些枕头有仇一样的扒得乱七八糟。」

　　巴博萨想起每次杰克拿枕头出气简直是个灾难，还要收拾残局把那些羽毛塞回去再重新缝好，但难免有些弄脏的羽毛不得不舍弃，几次之后他们的枕头全都越来越扁。要不是这个原因，杰克再胡闹下去再多的枕头都不够用。

　　船医失笑着说：「你好好哄他，以后就不会再那样了。」

　　大副看了离去的船医一眼，继续望着他的船长半晌。他想这一切只是太突然了；但他们也都能理解杰克的立场，如果杰克真的不要这个孩子，他们也必须尊重杰克的决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要说些写作内幕，关于发现小麻雀「中奖」的情况。
> 
> 你们还记得「医生是我在另一篇加海同人文中的自创角色」这事吗？（这篇文只写了一点点，也还未公开发表）那个时候我就设定，曼弗雷德有一半的东方血统，他的母亲是中国人，而且也是医生，所以说他也会中医（烂），你们想嘛，古代没有验孕棒、超音波，有什么方法可以实际的证明真的中奖？会中医就好办吶，小麻雀各种的不对劲，查不出原因，这一切脉……阿！？ＷＴＦ！ 
> 
> 自然也不是仅凭着这一点，原本是写小雷发现麻雀的脉象异常后再用其他的方式证实，不然试想一下只是手腕上探一探，然后告诉小麻雀说，阿……你……那个……我看小雷八成就直接领便当了，就算设定上小雷是个医术精良的名医，但对于麻雀跟喇叭这两个一个顽石一个痴呆（喂）的人怎么说，说服力都很低。
> 
> 当然，曼弗雷德这个角色，原先设定的性格不是这样BT又腹黑的，原先他应该接近诺灵顿准将，人很乖但也很无趣（X，面对重大的事情说话会结巴。本来医生开始怀疑时，是各种的不安，可怜的医生甚至怀疑自己出毛病了，还有连夜翻古籍想找出第二种会出现那种脉象的原因的情节……
> 
> 但是要在医生不知情的情况下，要明确证实麻雀有孕，着实加重了整个的困难也稍嫌矫情。意识到这一点时，幸好也还来得及修改，于是我直接崩坏了医生的人品！（欧）我修改成他是唯一一个事先就知道麻雀可能「中奖」的人，还幸灾乐祸的看着小麻雀一步一步的勾引喇叭，直至小麻雀被完食还若无其事的暗地观察喔～ 既然他是那船人中唯一知道（或者说相信）那部份的传说的人，只要发现小麻雀不对劲，很自然就可以往那个方向想。
> 
> 不过这也导致我后面许多之前写的内容几乎全数作废ˊ口ˋ
> 
> 另外关于切脉这一部份写好了也是纠结很久，在斟酌要不要用，因为这毕竟是发生在西方的故事，如果出现中医的诊断法感觉就很雷，即使我在怎么修饰用词与情节。
> 
> 但事实上西方的医学是有包含诊脉的，伊本．西那（或译阿维森纳）的《医典》，这部十七世纪以前的医学教科书，就有各种切脉的记述。但是大家想必是不习惯从西方故事的作品中看到的。
> 
> 不过《加海》中都有出现中文还有啸风的吟诗，我想大家应该不会这么介意吧（思）之前的章节提到医生的医书有中国医药典籍，而且麻雀也看得懂一点中文那里，老实说那一章我发得很紧张，一边担心会被喷很惨，一边也在测试读者的接受程度，但幸好，大家没有明显的反弹：）但原先写得诊脉较详尽的部份还是改掉了，变成只是小提一下而已。
> 
> 是说麻雀猛到会说点土著语，那会中文应该也不用太奇怪（笑）话说土著语应该是麻雀的母语才是，他母亲的头颅被保存的「缩头术」，就是南美原住民部落的风俗。那蒂格爸自然也会说，而且还能跟土著混得很不错，要不他是怎么全身而退没有被当成人肉大餐的去岛上把狗带来的XDD  
> 吐槽一下小麻雀，你爹这么轻轻松松，换成你就差点被变成烤肉，这差距......
> 
> 由此可见，麻雀小时候跟母亲在一起的时间应该不多，小小年纪就被父亲带上船的机率很大，不见风浪，不是男儿嘛。
> 
> 另，古代还是有所谓的尿液验孕法的，就是大麦的故事。这个应该很多人都知道吧（？）至于谣传的大麦发芽是怀男生，小麦发芽是怀女生，那纯属误传，如果怀男怀女可以这样检验，那还需要等照超音波吗？


	25. Chapter 25

　　一早巴博萨便快步走向杰克的舱房。他才刚走进门框，便看到一个人彷佛凭空冒出来似的突然出现在他面前，巴博萨一惊，反射性停下脚步，定睛一看，那正是他的船长。

　　「杰克，你……」两人只隔着不到半呎的距离，他发现他差点撞上杰克不由得倒抽一口气。

　　「干嘛？」反倒是杰克姿态从容的只是将一惯柔软的身子微微往后仰，用着「你在搞什么鬼」的表情瞅了他一眼，见他还惊魂未定似的，便径自掠过他，往露天甲板上走去。

　　他看见杰克整齐的穿戴着他的全部装束，捏着他的兰花指，踩着他独有的碎步，看起来就跟往常一样，毫无异样。他默默跟上去，看着杰克晃着那特殊的节奏登上艉艛阶梯。踩了几个阶梯后，他才想起他是为了什么目的才会一早就慌慌张张的去找杰克。

　　巴博萨大跨几步冲向前，正好拦住刚踏上后甲板的船长，「杰克，这孩子你真不要？」他在他耳边压低声音单刀直入的问，「不要就趁早打掉，你决定了？」

 

　　杰克皱着眉，很困扰似的撇撇嘴，下巴编成细辫的山羊胡随着动作晃呀晃的。

　　「不，我要这个孩子。」良久后他抬起眼，凝视着自己的大副。

　　这答复让巴博萨瞬间呆了，他张着嘴，瞇着眼愣愣望着眼前的人几秒。他想他永远也搞不懂杰克反复无常的，像女人一样难以捉摸的思绪，又在对方眼中捕捉到一点细微的迷茫。他想他到底是不是清醒的，还是他以为自己在作梦？

　　巴博萨一把拽住杰克的手臂，他没有心思去理会一旁的舵手诧异的视线，快步地把杰克拉到船艉。他把杰克抵在船墙上，「你想清楚了？」巴博萨压低身子，让自己的视线可以与杰克平视，「再大些就不能反悔了！」

　　「我知道，我知道自己在做什么。」杰克有些不耐烦的挣扎着。

　　「杰克？」巴博萨感觉他在敷衍了事，他按紧杰克的肩不愿放他走。

　　「噢，亲爱的，这可是你干的好事！」杰克恼怒的觑了他一眼，嘲讽的说，然后推开他，走掉了。

 

　　杰克在主甲板上惯例的督促船员们。大副看了几眼，默默的上前拉住他，「杰克，回床上躺着，这里我来就行。」

　　杰克立刻不悦的甩开，「巴博萨先生，我看起来像身体不适吗？你给我听好了，我只是怀了个孩子，既不是生了大病，也不是受了重伤，我依然可以干身为一个船长该做的事！懂吗？」

　　杰克说了一大串，才忽然感受到什么，扭头一看，只见一旁绑着帆索的水手正用一脸见鬼的表情瞪着他。那水手立刻缩下头，使劲的忙碌手边的工作，想装做他什么也没听到，但眼睛还是忍不住偷偷向船长瞄去。

　　杰克的嘴角抽搐了一下，白了巴博萨一眼。他记得这个水手的耳朵特别灵光，噢，以他的音量也许一般人也能听清楚他说了什么。

　　杰克当然也知道那水手会看哪里，也懒的喝斥他，干脆就让他看个够，然后他一定会以为是自己听错了。他再也不会跟其他水手吹嘘，他的听力有多么得好。

　　杰克坦然的绕过大副，继续来回审视着水手们的动作情况。

　　他确信自己的外表看起来什么也没不一样……暂时。

 

　　六击钟过后，杰克和巴博萨在船长室里同桌相对着用早餐。

　　杰克勉强喝完了半杯量的山羊乳，便开始心不在焉的用餐叉拨弄盘中的食物，像玩物一样的戳来翻去，就是不往嘴里送。

　　看着盘中乱七八糟的，本该是称之为食物的一酡东西，杰克觉得更没有食欲了，最后他叹口气，把餐叉「吭啷」一声，丢在盘中，「叫厨子午餐别弄我的份了，也许晚餐也……」

　　他看起来像是觉得可惜又像在懊恼自己。大洋中不比陆地上，粮食不是要有就有。他并不挑剔，一向是有什么就吃什么，海盗就该是这样。

　　大副早发现杰克用餐时的异样，他一边担忧的看着他一边也漫不经心的嚼着食物，「杰克，多少吃一点，不吃身体怎么受的了？」巴博萨一点也不惊讶杰克所下的吩咐，还是试着劝他。

　　「我没有胃口。」杰克望着干巴巴像石头一样硬的面包，和咸的像在吃盐块一样的腌渍肉品。这些和美味一点也沾不上边的东西要是以前他不用几十分钟就能解决掉。

　　巴博萨皱皱眉，停顿了几秒，便伸手把自己那杯山羊乳推给杰克，「别再想兰姆了，把这也喝了。」杰克这些日子已经奇迹似的，连一滴兰姆也没碰。大副理所当然的认为杰克是酒瘾犯了，再怎么难吃的东西，他只要配着兰姆，也能扫得一乾二净。

　　那青年只是抬起头，一脸委屈的瞅着他。

　　「还有苹果？」巴博萨再将一颗青苹果递到杰克面前。当然他也明了，多少也是因为身孕的关系。

　　杰克盯着眼前青色的果实，那是他的大副最喜欢吃的。因为无法久放，他们没有补给很多的份量，船上已经所剩不多。

　　杰克犹豫着，他清楚的知道那不是食物的问题，他是真的没有胃口。

　　「嗯，我要去船头……」几番挣扎后，杰克还是没有接受，他用细弱的声音呢喃似的交待一句，便径自离席。他没有注意到，就在他转身的那一瞬间，巴博萨握着苹果僵在空中的手，彷佛受创般的微微一缩。

　　大副五味杂陈，既担心又感到受伤的望着青年的身影，直到他消失在视线里。


	26. Chapter 26

　　黑珍珠号迎风转向，巴博萨转了一圈发现仍找不到他的船长，只好纳闷的问大伙：「船长呢？」

　　「他在主桅楼上。」一个操帆水手拉着帆脚索回答。

　　巴博萨皱皱眉：杰克那种摇摇晃晃的步子连走个路都会让人担心，现在居然还爬到那么高的地方去。

　　「他在上面干嘛？」

　　「睡觉。」

　　「什么！」巴博萨诧异的瞪大眼。

　　高高端置在船桅上的桅楼只是一个可供瞭望的台面，且四周并无稳固的护栏，风势大时一没抓稳侧边的绳索可能就会摔落下去，而杰克居然还在上面睡觉！

　　巴博萨火烧一样的跳脚：「去！快上去叫醒他，带他下来！」

　　船员只是呆呆的不明所以的看着他。虽然这个睡觉地点有点奇怪，但他们偶尔也会在凉爽的桅楼上偷闲，不解大副有什么好大惊小怪的。

　　「愣着干嘛？快点去！你们这些没脑袋的蠢猿人！谁没顾好他我就把你们全吊上帆桁晒成人干！懂了没？」

　　「是，长官……」水手们这才赶紧动作，一头雾水的爬上绳梯。

　　几个船员在大副又急又怒的逼视下像是捧着装满水的杯子一样小心翼翼的抓紧他们船长的手臂，直到他安稳的踏上甲板。

　　杰克睡眼惺忪，一失去水手们的支撑又开始脚步虚浮的左摇右晃，他恼火的避开大副搀扶上来的手：「噢……伙计，我应该给你找只多嘴的鹦鹉，呃，或是缠人的猴子，这样你就会知道什么叫烦人！」

　　巴博萨没搭理那句，只是忧心的盯着青年不稳的背影唠叨：「杰克，你好好走，别摔了。」

　　周围的船员全都兴致勃勃的望着他们，脑袋随着两人的互动来回摇摆。

　　杰克丝毫不顾对方的关切，只是一贯轻窕彷佛事不干己的说：「其实已经摔过很多次了，」他加重语气又提醒大副般的瞪了一眼：「在某人的帮助下。」

 

　　从出海口沿着水流和缓的河川深入内地，阳光逐渐被浓密的枝叶遮蔽，只有几缕漏网的光线丝丝透射下来，随着小艇缓缓的移动，忽明忽暗的变化把每个人的脸都映衬得阴晴不定。

　　森林的最深处，连鸟鸣都几乎听不见了，四周静得只有船桨划水的声音。阳光已完全被密网般的枝叶拦截，明明是艳阳晴天，现下却幽暗得像夜晚般。彷佛在无意间中闯入另一个不可探究的世界似的，连在草丛间欢快的闪着幽绿光芒的萤虫看起来都有些诡异。

 

　　河道两旁全是裸露的粗壮树根，盘根错节的匍匐在岸边。在一些离地不高的树上，隐隐有些简陋木屋的轮廓，屋外挂着的油灯在遮蔽间闪动，彷佛明灭不定的鬼火。

　　杰克凭着印象指引船员把小艇划到一栋较大的树屋前，战战兢兢的只叫上大副，让其余人留守，然后巍颠颠的爬上架在屋前的歪歪斜斜的梯子，途中还惊弓之鸟般的回头瞪了不安份的船员几次。

　　不见天日，又临水而居的环境显得阴冷又潮湿，连梯子摸起来都像长了青苔似的湿湿滑滑的。踏上窄小的前廊，杰克悄悄往灯火通明的屋内望了一眼，轻轻推开门。

　　这些微动静引起了屋主的注意，刚投去警戒的目光，就发现闯入眼底是一副熟悉的面孔，瞬间的惊讶后她咧开深褐色的嘴唇，低低的伴随笑意的轻唤像从腐朽的树洞里钻出来般的暗哑。

　　「蒂亚．多玛。」呼应着主人笑盈盈的拉着裙摆，一扭一摇款款迎来的盛情，杰克也给足面子扯出到位的笑容落落大方的晃进门，目光温柔得像女士在爱恋着鲜奶油上的草莓，只差没来一个久违重逢的拥吻。

　　眼前的景象似乎太扎眼了，屋内光线又不足，巴博萨刚跟着进门就恍惚的差点撞上天花板上悬吊下来的，不知是装着青蛙的肠子还是蟾蜍的蛋的玻璃瓶。

　　巴博萨自觉无趣，这等情景，他早该司空见惯了。默默的退到一边打量：这屋子简直与树木融为一体，墙壁自然是木板拼成的，屋里还到处是植物的气根，活像这屋子是树木长出来的一样，一条雪白的蟒蛇就慵懒的盘踞在树屋中央的枝干上。

　　巴博萨看得惊奇，不由得伸出手抚摸牠，心下却闷闷不乐：杰克连这种鬼地方都有情人，他还有哪里的女人——也许包含男人——是不认识的？蟒蛇吐出鲜红的蛇信，像在熟悉他的气味像在熟悉他的气味又像有灵性般的在慰藉他。

　　但其实连风花雪月无数的杰克也觉得别扭得很，他虽然来者不拒，但能选择的话还是有一定喜好——蒂亚．多玛身上装饰繁复的洋装，看在不解风情又缺乏艺术鉴赏的杰克眼里，像把破掉的窗帘卷在身上，又在上身罩了张细目的黑色渔网。他顺带扫了眼女人胸前裸露出的肌肤——嗯，这位神秘的女巫也许不算太糟，如果她能改变一下特殊喜好，像普通的女孩一样种种花或编织的话——即使是拿枪练剑，也比玩一堆奇怪的生物好多了。

 

　　「我才在想你差不多该来找我了，」蒂亚边说着边暧昧的贴近杰克，玩味的看着杰克的表情变化，像猎食者愉悦的盯着惊慌失措的猎物一样，「是为了解决你心烦意乱的罗盘问题？」她说这句话时巴博萨瞇起眼睛，狐疑的瞅了她一眼。

　　「还是……？」蒂亚湿凉的手水蛇一般的滑上杰克的下腹，衣物阻隔了冰冷的手温，但这么敏感又关键的地方被突然碰触还是惊得他倒抽一口凉气，立刻逃离那只手一样的急急退了一步。对照着杰克惊慌的神色，蒂亚嘴角的笑意更浓了几分，黝黑深邃的双眼深潭般的透不进幽光，熠熠晃动的烛火营造了飘忽的光影，在阴暗的树屋里渲染得越发诡异。

　　杰克兀自瞪着自己的腹部，平复着急促的呼吸，才稍稍回神一抬头对上女巫迫近的脏黑的牙齿又给吓了一跳。他大大吞了一口唾液，紧握着手极力克制自己的慌乱。

　　「那是……真的……？」杰克干涩的挤出几个字，好似到这个时候他才真正的相信他肚里有个孩子。

　　蒂亚肯定的目光让杰克失神的又踉跄退了一步。巴博萨忍不住去扶了扶他摇摇欲坠的身体，他觉得杰克好像随时都会晕倒似的。

　　杰克回过神急急的蹭近女巫，「蒂亚．多玛，我知道你无所不能，我能不能不要这个阿？我可以给妳一个非常好的报酬。」他掏出一颗圆润硕大的黑色珍珠，急切讨好的展示手中的宝贝，「我相信妳不会见过这么大的珍珠，而且是黑色的！绝无仅有，仅此一个！」

　　巴博萨骇然，那颗珍珠杰克留着很久了，从没想过要变卖它，没想到这次会这么豪迈的作为送给旧情人的礼物。再说，不要孩子他们有船医可以用，大老远的找这么诡异阴森的女巫干什么？他刚想把杰克拉过来唠叨一番，蒂亚感到新奇的幽柔笑声就像从深深的死水中透出来般的压在空气中。

　　「杰克．斯派洛还不知道因果缘由；或者是意识到了却不打算相信呢？」她蛊惑的神情因为杰克诧异的反应而渗入浓厚的窃喜。

　　「也许……？」杰克一脸茫然，「到底为什么？」

　　蒂亚没有答他，目光瞟向巴博萨，引诱似的保持惬意又玩味的笑容：「为什么呢？」每一个字都像缓缓从喉咙滑出来似的黏浊。

　　巴博萨没好气的告诉杰克：「因为你取得那颗珍珠的那个岛——如果你只是想知道是什么原因……船长，套句船医的话，这没有任何意义！」

　　「噢，别提那见鬼的阴阳怪气的，」杰克也不干示弱，「你那两个蠢蛋经常搞在一起却一点反应也没有，你居然会信他那一套！」

　　巴博萨毫不苟同，在心里暗自同情的叹气：说法如何都改变不了事实，连跟他争都嫌多余。

　　杰克不以为意的继续说：「我从某个该死的黑牙缝的酒店主人那听说过拿走宝藏的人会惹上霉运——」说到一半他自己愣住、像噎到一样语塞，「所以这就是那报应？」

　　女巫的眼神闪现出愉悦的赞许，她低幽的声音说明着：「你拿走了岛上的宝物，那么就必须承受这个命运。」

　　「蒂亚，亲爱的……」杰克表现出夸张的惊慌失措又可怜的样子：「你就不能弄出来然后养在你的什么装猫头鹰的眼珠、螃蟹的钳子或是整条蜥蜴还是蜈蚣的瓶子里吗？」

　　蒂亚又是神秘的柔情一笑：「那我就能自由造人了，我是女巫，不是神祇，我不能满足你任何愿望。那个小家伙就像这颗珍珠只生成于牡蛎体内一样离不开你。」

　　杰克呆呆的瞪着眼前微笑自若的女巫，拿着珍珠的手脱力的垂下，几乎快失去捉握着它的力气。

 

　　珍珠号的船长这一愣就越过了小艇返回的整个航程。

　　巴博萨把杰克连拖带挟的给拽上船，这家伙从离开女巫的树屋后就一直像个会呼吸的人偶一样动也不动的呆坐在那。

　　他无语的叹口气，满脸无奈，继续强拉着杰克走在甲板上，由于那青年歪七扭八忙乱踩踏的双脚，活像走在陆地上的八爪鱼似的柔软无力。途中分心去督促船员把小艇收上船并固定好，忽然感到杰克挣脱了他的手，他瞥去一眼，看着杰克自己失魂落魄的慢慢踱回船长室里，重重的把门关上。

 

　　巴博萨完事进入杰克的舱房前，目光将船长室扫了一遍，却还是疑惑的愣在舱房门边。

　　他左看右看的将室内所有可以藏人的地方都打量过，但舱房里确实不见人影。

　　大副纳闷的想转身往别处寻找，但基于一种直觉，他走向杰克高挑的收纳柜，抱着将就检查看看的心态将衣橱打开。

　　那年轻船长的衣物本就不多，只见两、三件替换的衬衫、裤子跟一条稍厚的棉被，除此之外，再没有别的东西。

　　他有些自嘲自己，又不是在跟小孩玩捉迷藏，怎么找人会找到这种地方，正觉得好笑的阖上对开的衣柜，又突然留意到那条凌乱的像匆忙丢上去的被子搁在那里有些不协调。

　　 _ **这条被子之前是放在这里的吗？**_ 巴博萨存疑的想，倏地脑中电光一闪，他猛的拉开收纳柜底层的大抽屉——这个舱房的主人还真的就在里面。

 

　　他瞠目结舌的瞪着不知道到底是怎么把自己塞进抽屉里的杰克，也不清楚是该哭、该笑还是该骂人。

　　那青年彷佛受了极大的惊吓，整个人蜷成一团缩在那里，全身抖得好像连柜子都在颤动，满脸惊恐像是被恐怖的杀人魔逮到的可怜受害者那样睁着惊惧不安的大眼睛僵直的看着他。

　　两个人就这样一个无语，一个被吓傻似的定格对望了许久，直到巴博萨终于找回了自己的舌头。

　　「出来。」他用一种命令的口气对杰克说。

　　「不要。」然而青年不识相的任性拒绝了。

　　巴博萨努力压抑自己莫名的怒火：「你要这样躲一辈子吗？」

　　「不用一辈子阿……就这些天……这阵子……嗯？那要多久？」杰克弱弱的、结巴的说。

　　青年的解释外加疑问更是让巴博萨一股气不知从哪冒出来，他一把抓住杰克的手臂，猫抓老鼠似的硬是把那年轻人给用力拖出抽屉。

　　「哇，不要啦！放手！你可不能这样对一个船长，你这讨厌的该死的海怪养的！噢……」杰克乱叫着死命挣扎，无奈力气远远比不过，就像被老鹰抓住的小鸡一样被轻而易举的擒出来。

　　杰克不放弃的伸手扳住抽屉的前板，希望以此抵抗对方的施力，结果是整个抽屉承受不住被拖拉出来，掉在地板上的沉重声响震得巴博萨的头更痛了。大副恼火的掰开杰克还紧紧箍住前板的手指，再一手迅速的环绕到他背后，另一手往青年的下身一抬，轻易就把杰克给打横抱起。

　　巴博萨猛一使劲想把这个大麻烦给扔上床，但又醒觉到杰克现在的身体状况不容他这么做，也只好耐住性子，把杰克轻轻的放到床上。

　　差点被当成沙包般的丢，杰克魂都快吓没了，本来就吓得不轻，加上这一惊杰克腿都软了，一到床上马上拉着棉被、毯子甚至是枕头胡乱的往身上堆，好像什么结茧的虫还是蓑蛾似的一定要把自己裹得紧紧的才能安心，又把自己卷成一团，可怜兮兮的从被子隙缝中无辜的望着他，好像受了天大的委屈。

 

　　大副感到头痛万分的退出船长室，谨慎的交待了船员：别让船长爬高或是做什么奇怪的事。


	27. Chapter 27

　　杰克眼巴巴的望着他亲爱的大副离去，好像一个得不到安慰的孩子那样委屈。失落的无辜的眼睛持续锁着空荡荡的门口许久，最后只得无奈的抖掉满身的寝具，自怜自艾的缩起身体趴在床上，彷佛自己肢体与身躯的相依碰触，能让他抓住一丝安心的依赖。

　　目光流转间被他先前扔在床铺上的黑色珍珠给定住——杰克瞬间变了脸色，这美丽的、动人的、曾经让他喜欢得不得了的玩意现下沦为他最不想看到的事物，糟糕的把他像混浊的泥水般低劣的情绪升腾至最高点。

　　杰克以及坏的，带着不舒坦的神情瞪着那颗珠石，嘴里也跟着咕哝的骂骂咧咧；但盯了几眼发现有些微的脏污，他想忽视却像眼中钉一样看不下去，还是取过来，仔细的擦掉上头沾染的手印、污渍。

　　看着拭净的珍珠表面流露出温润细腻的光泽，彷佛就像一位贵族美人对他含蓄的，优雅又神秘的微笑，杰克也不自觉的翘起嘴角，胡子扬起愉悦的弧度；但突然，杰克被自己的举动惊讶得抖了一下，发窘的把珍珠放回床上。

　　在他脑中还回烫着女巫飘忽的幽柔声音：「是福祉还是祸害，全靠你的心意是通往哪一个方向，它可以胜过世上一切的珍宝，也能成为你万恶之源的梦魇。」

　　杰克恍恍惚惚的思索着，但一想到这一切的起因只因为这颗该死的珍珠，还是会不禁扼腕起来；可他又无法完全的讨厌它，就那样心思矛盾的瞪着那东西。

　　既敌意又在意，喜恨交杂。

　　异国的神话相传着，珍珠汲取明月银辉的精华而生长。在印度，人们认为它是晨曦中最纯净的露珠的化身。古罗马以珍珠来代表生于海中的女神——大海孕育之子。

　　「真漂亮阿，是不是？难怪连杰克．斯派洛船长都为它着迷。」他端详着珍珠柔滑无暇的表面自言自语的说，「我不知道你是从哪个倒霉的有壳生物体内生成的，那个『小东西』一定大的多……」

　　他想那种叫牡蛎的小生物被异物侵入时也经历过痛苦与挣扎，以及很深、很深的不解；但牠最后选择用最温和的作法去包覆它、容纳它，终至创造了一种晶莹圆润的像天使的泪珠洗去悲伤而凝聚成的珍宝。

　　杰克觉得自己跟牡蛎这种小生物的遭遇很像，但又似乎……不太一样。至少自己身体里的这个鲜少让他感到疼痛，更多的时候，跟以前并没有很多的差别……

　　「噢！」想到这杰克激动的胡乱呻吟一声，「我是人，可不是牡蛎还是什么贝壳！」他愤恨的嚷嚷，但他也没想过要剥夺这个孩子的性命。想了想，还是泄气的又趴回床上，仍然目不转睛的盯着那颗珍珠，只不过此时多了些不知所措的无助与不知道是同情牡蛎还是自己的忧伤。

 

　　大副端着——呃，因该说是笨拙的两手抓着托盘，上面摆放一个小砂锅跟用来取用的碗与汤匙。他正在返回珍珠号的核心之处的途中，步伐迈动间，器物摇晃发出些微的碰撞声。这种看似简单却需要绝妙平衡控制的技巧他做不来，也没有兴致去尝试，就这么一路铿铿锵锵，像个失职的仆人那样，别扭的走向船长室。

　　不久前他在医务室里找上船医时，那家伙就蹲在小小的药炉前，在简单的招呼他之后就故我的回过头，专注又很闲情逸致似的拿着竹叶扇，慢条斯理的扇着炉火。

　　巴博萨靠在门边纳闷的看着他，医生穿着简洁仍不失贵气的银丝刺绣白衬衫做这样的事让人感到非常不协调。

　　他环起手臂，感到有些不耐与无聊，心想谈话并不影响医生手边的事，便不厚道的，有一搭没一搭的说起他的船长来，同时漫无目地的盯着活跃跳动的火焰。炉火虽不旺，然而散出的热力在火烧一般的天气里也令人下意识的不愿靠近，但曼弗雷德看起来就像在浓密的树荫里乘凉般的从容惬意，一点细汗也不曾出现在他秀气的面容上。

　　听了来者的抱怨，淡漠的医生对于船长的奇特事迹也忍俊不住，他极力的用空着的手掩住自己的笑声。最后把陶器中熬好的粥连同餐具摆妥在托盘上，塞到大副手中，他笑笑的指点对方：「对付闹别扭的小动物，耐心、细心，以及体贴是不二法门。」

 

　　在靠近大门时水手向他回报：「船长没有离开船长室一步。」说完并机灵的替他拉开门。

　　他点了下头，走近杰克的舱房，战战兢兢的探头往门框内看了一眼，看到那青年侧身缩在床上，姿态像只蜷曲的小狗。

　　 _ **还好，还在床上。**_

　　「杰克，你从昨天就没吃什么东西，总该饿了吧？」他避开那颗珍珠，将托盘放在杰克面前的床铺上。但是后者只是不为所动的瞥了一眼就一语不发的盯着他。

　　巴博萨也看着他，顷刻间是窒闷的僵持，直到他的目光被丢在床边的水壶吸引住。

　　他弯腰捡起，发觉那容器还沉得很，内容物一点也没有减少的迹象，「连水也没喝？」他怜怒交杂的看着自己的船长，而杰克眨了下眼睛，仍然沉默不语。

　　大副长叹口气，屈身在床边的甲板上坐下来，方便与杰克的目光对视。

　　「你到底想怎么样？不吃也不喝要干什么？想渴死你自己还是饿死孩子？」巴博萨看见杰克垂下的眼睛又闪避似的眨了几下，「杰克我发誓我真的不知道那件事……」他想杰克一定是在气自己多次对他的为所欲为，「这种事谁能想到？你不想要这个孩子没有关系，没有人会怪你，何必要这样折磨自己？如果你倒下了你的珍珠号要怎么办？」一提到杰克心爱的船，杰克的眼神立刻明显的颤动。

　　「先吃点东西，养足体力，明天就让医生找个办法，阿？」巴博萨觉得自己真的像在哄一只闹别扭的小动物。

 

　　「我说过了，我要这个孩子……」杰克委屈的望着他，幽幽的终于说话。

　　「你这样是要的样子吗？」

　　「我只是很不舒服……」

　　「你是饿过头了，船医都说了，你的症状没有这么严重，得知那件事以前不也能吃、 喝么？来，起来吃东西！」

　　大副连哄带逼强硬的，端粥碗端到手臂发酸的总算把大半的食物都塞入对方口中。这期间杰克完全是被动，他知道自己不该这样下去，但他又还没有能耐到可以迅速的梳理他混乱的思绪与面对这么手足无措的情况；一顿餐吃得心不在焉又魂不守舍，入口的到底是什么滋味，他也没有多余的注意力去感受。皮肉所需得到给养并没有让他的心情好受一点，呆滞的任由巴博萨擦净他的嘴角和嘴边的胡子，便故态复萌的蜷起身体缩回床上。

　　看着那青年依然闷闷不乐好像病恹恹的样子，巴博萨叹着气还是以安慰小动物的方式去触摸他，从头发到背脊，一遍又一遍。

　　渐渐的杰克紧绷僵硬的身体在他的抚摸下放松了一些，他满意的收手，轻轻的翻转杰克的身体，让他好好的仰躺在床上。一时好奇，便撩起杰克的衬衫，盯着他的下腹仔细的看了看。

　　巴博萨狐疑的皱起眉：那个部位依然平坦紧实，他看了半天也看不出有什么不一样，又伸出手在杰克腹上摸来摸去。

　　「真的有吗？」巴博萨侧过头查看杰克的反应，只见他的眉头虽然还纠结着，却阖着双眼有些享受的样子。至少这只闹别扭的小动物还愿意给人摸摸肚皮。

　　「有的，我想……我知道真的跟以前不一样了。」

　　杰克昏昏沉沉的呓语，有舒适的风透进舱室里，他的身躯因为忙于应付体内正急剧增长的小生命，杰克经常会觉得倦。他卷着被子蜷缩着，最后在凉风吹拂下不知不觉睡了下去。


	28. Chapter 28

　　杰克深黑的梦里涌现出大片的浓雾，像无声深沉的潮水那样缓缓的漫淹过来，湿润冰凉的水气若有似无的轻触他的肌肤、沾湿他的发稍。丝丝缕缕、细细密密的，比丝线更细致的线体交织般，绒羽般轻柔的把山岚万物都笼罩在苍白色的薄纱中。

　　杰克恍惚的望着似真似幻的飘渺云雾，忽然发觉有一人的轮廓在氤氲缭绕间，因距离的缩减而逐渐清晰。他足不点地似的悄声前来，通身裹着雪白的长斗篷，彷佛是白茫雾气的化身。兜帽低垂的遮住大半面容，阴影中也看不出是男是女。那人在离杰克不远处停驻不前，轻轻地像他招招手。

　　杰克略为迟疑，困惑又存戒心的慢慢靠近。对方不高的柔弱身形和纤细的手腕、手指让杰克觉得是个女人，他稍稍放松下来，但满脑子的疑问更浓郁了几分。

　　女人微微笑着将怀中挎着的一个漆黑色的坛子递给他。

　　杰克一怔，还感到奇怪，女人温婉的颔首和笑容像有魔力似的蛊惑了他。

　　杰克纳闷的接过，不解的凑近黑幽幽的坛口，想看清楚里面究竟有什么东西。

　　他睁大眼睛，专注的看得正迷糊，突然一条黝黑的蛇电光一闪般，张扬着森白尖利的毒牙猛的袭上来。

　　杰克一惊，手一松，坛子掉在地上，应声而碎。现实中的本人也在同一时间被吓醒。

　　杰克余悸犹存的喘着气，不自觉的因紧张与害怕而扯紧被子。耳朵里还留着那容器摔碎的刺耳破裂声，清晰的就像回响在耳边一样。他惊魂未定的本能往床角缩，视线不安的扫视着，恐惧已深植心底，像被弓箭吓坏的鸟儿一样连挂在一旁的皮带乍看都以为是那种细长的森冷生物。

　　杰克没有困在梦魇的后劲中太久，短暂到他来不及去细想梦境的寓意。他很快的察觉到窗缝透进的风夹带了湿凉的气息，窗外乌云占据天空，船身在急速的气流中微微颤抖。

　　杰克不顾一切的冲出舱房，强劲的风立刻耀武扬威似的刮起他的头发，斗大的雨滴瞬间砸落下来，彷佛在嘲笑他的渺小。

　　杰克错愕的瞪着漫天滂沱，气愤自己居然会对天气的变化这么无感，作为一个船长，他不该犯下这种低级失误。

　　「该死！」杰克低低咒骂一声，迅即下令：「把中桅帆跟上桅帆都撤下来，快点！」

　　船员面面相觑的迟疑了一下，还是赶紧动作。这个细小骚动吸引了大副的注意，他看着杰克冒着雨大步跑在甲板上，急忙走下艉艛上前拉住他，「杰克，过来。」

　　「你干甚么？」对于大副的阻拦，杰克生气的甩开并朝他吼。

　　「回舱房去，别在这淋雨。」巴博萨没有心思与空闲安抚他，强硬的再度拉住这个麻烦人物，坚决的往回走。

　　杰克又急又怒，整个人像被猫捉到的老鼠般死命挣扎，嘴里也不闲着，一边乱喊一边诅咒，还是白费力气的被连拖带拉的给拽弄进船长室。门里门外两样情，一面是巴博萨山峰般坚不可摧的抓紧空档牢牢的抵住门；一面是不安份的年轻船长眼见出口被关上，奋力去推又推不开，更是被惹毛的大喊起来：「放我出去！放我出去啦！」边喊边搥打舱门，活像被绑架的悲愤青年。

　　「别听他的，堵起来。」大副严厉的对船员下令。

　　「别听他的『别听他的』！快点放我出去！该死的你们这些吃里扒外的东西！噢见鬼的为什么船上的纪律这么糟糕，赫克特，这都是你带头的，全都是因为你！你要对你的行为负责！噢……」杰克气得炸毛，他的大副居然敢这么明目张胆的把他这个船长给囚禁起来！他怎么能这样！「有句话是怎么说的，呃？你可以杀掉一个人，但你不能侮辱一个人，该死的你这可恶的、欲求不满、满嘴烂牙、满脸乱毛的恶狗！快点放我出去！」

　　被骂骂咧咧的大副无奈的挡着门，一想到杰克在里面大吵大闹，抓狂一样的撞个不停，巴博萨一阵头疼，正忧心要是那家伙弄伤了自己要怎么办，正巧瞥见一边探头探脑的船医，便一把拽过来，从打开的刚好容他进入的门缝里硬推进去，再把门锁上并牢牢的堵住门口。

　　他在门口持续挡了一会儿，感到里面的骚动渐渐平复下去，终归于静悄，想是曼弗雷德发挥了功用，他才放心离去。

 

　　大副快步回到艉艛上，操起望远镜靠着护绳微微前倾上身往后方搜索。稍早之前桅楼上的水手在船艉左舷一个方位角的方向，发现了船只在海平线上突起的桅杆。双方都已在能用工具辅助查看到的范围内，那艘船的瞭望手肯定也看见了珍珠号；但船只没有退缩，一艘在发现如同这艘海盗船一样国籍不明的陌生船只，还能紧咬不放的，可以肯定那不是商船，而是某个国家的战舰、护卫舰或巡航舰。

　　巴博萨此时可以透过目镜看见船帆在风势中完全舒展开来，那艘船有三根桅杆，升满了帆，使出全速在追逐他们，他甚至都已看到桅顶上飘扬的代表军舰服役中的细长三角形旗帜。

　　巴博萨瞇细的眼中透漏出一种猎物对于狩猎者的谨慎与慎重，视线越过汹涌的浪涛，船艉旗杆上鲜明的红底旗帜跃入眼底，宽阔宏伟的船身也开始脱离海平面的另一端，在他眼前显现出来——他觉得他们遇上老敌手了。

　　若不是碰上这么糟糕的天气，他大可以投去轻蔑的冷笑，对此丝毫不担心。他们的距离至少还有两英哩，要追击珍珠号根本不可能；但考虑到逐渐增强的风势与严峻的海况，像珍珠号这样有高耸船艛的船只可能比那艘一级战舰有更差的稳定性，到时他们将有必要收下多余的船帆和帆桁，甚至是中桅以上，以降低船只的重心，在大浪中尽可能的稳固船身；但他期许能在风雨强劲到超出负荷以前，靠着珍珠号优越的航速与对方抛开足够远的距离。

 

　　「别收帆，你们这些蠢货！」他朝着爬上绳梯的水手们大吼，「拿出干劲来，我们可以像鹰鸟飞越燕雀一样的甩开他们！」

　　船员们士气高昂，欢悦的听命行事，响亮的应和声让巴博萨不自觉的勾起嘴角。他走向舵台，把舵手一把推开站到舵轮前，感受着他驾驭中的珍珠号像一匹精神抖擞的千里良驹那样跃跃欲试，又像一只孤高的黑天鹅，在风雨中张开双翼，伸长脖颈，无所畏惧的迎风飞翔。

　　情况并没有坏到握不住胜算的地步，他评估自己可以做得到，把整船人带往下一次曙光洒落的黎明，因此私自的选择没有必要让杰克知晓，让杰克担负多余的忧心与压力，他现在只祈祷船医与他有灵犀的默契，能当个临时保母把杰克好好的哄在舱室内。

 

　　而此时黑珍珠号的船长正在舱房里心不甘情不愿的窝在床上，郁闷的把枕头扯得变形。

　　「杰克，放松一点。既然都被囚禁了，操再多心也没用。」曼弗雷德细心的晾着杰克被淋湿的衣物，悄悄瞥了那青年一眼，用感慨的口吻说：「大副很担心你，虽然手段很粗暴，但你应该了解他的柔情。不为别的，也该顾虑你肚里的——」

　　「伙计！」杰克恼火的打断他，几乎是暴跳如雷的，「那不足以改变我的身份不是么？如果你还当我是个船长，那我就不应该像个小妞一样在这里躲避风雨！」

　　「我知道你是，但现在，你必须避免一切危险。」

　　面对船医说得斩钉截铁，杰克嘴撇扭头，话不投机，也自觉的不再浪费口舌。

　　天色渐渐暗了下来，风雨越发猛烈，油灯被依序燃起，船员在湿滑的甲板上跌跌撞撞的忙碌，不时有浪花越过船舷打落在甲板上。杰克贴着窗盯着外头的动静，人在舱房里，心却被系在一窗之隔的另个世界，跟着船身颠簸的幅度一起七上八下。

　　看着灵魂都要飘出去一样的杰克，曼弗雷德在心底叹口气，他与大副都很清楚杰克从来没有全心全意的接受那个孩子，只是没有打算亲手扼杀他；但珍珠号可能成为杰克跨越过道德底线的一块垫脚石。

　　「一个人可以选择自己想要什么；但不能决定自己想要什么，」医生说这句话时看见杰克的视线疑惑的投向他。明白这句晦涩的言语稍稍牵回了对方的注意，曼弗雷德继续说下去：「花田、原野、山陵、河川、湖泊、海洋……每个人都可以从当中选出自己喜爱的景物，但所谓的喜爱就是一种主观意识，而造成主观意识的，与幼年时期的耳濡目染，或者某些刻骨铭心的经历有很大的关系；所以人的选择并不是全然自由的。」

　　医生注视着杰克的眼睛，思忖他会做出什么答复。很快的，几乎是他语音刚落的同一时间，杰克明白的轻呼声细细的流泄开来，夹杂了那么一丝若有似无的嘲讽：「我明白了，但这对我没有任何意义，伙计。如果我选择了什么最想要的，我就能决定它会是我最想要的；反之，那也是同样的。」

　　杰克咧咧嘴对他明媚灿烂的一笑，年轻的医生却又再次暗暗叹气。上天对于生命的考验如同暴风雨侵袭船只般的残酷，风雨会止息，但船只可能在这之前就已沉没。姑且不论对错，曼弗雷德希望杰克无论怎么选择，都能选一条永不后悔的道路，永不后悔。

　　医生在专注的思索中走神了一瞬，再这短暂的时间里他没有留意到本该在床上的青年，正无声无息的接近他，待他惊觉抬起头时已经太迟，青年手里的空酒瓶就迅速的往他头部砸下来。

　　看着船医软软的倒了下去，杰克胆颤心惊的丢下碎裂到只剩四分之一的破酒瓶，「抱歉啦，伙计。」他心虚的咕哝，踏过玻璃碎片，逃之夭夭。

 

　　纯净如水晶、湛蓝如宝石的海洋此时是最狂暴凶猛的野兽，狂浪拍打着船艏，激起漫天水雾又和雨水夹杂着喷在船员们身上，水不停的从头顶流到脚底。强劲的冲击力和摇晃的船身让人站也站不稳，一定得抓着帆索或扶着栏杆才能保持平衡。从艉艛上向前望去，整个露天甲板满是冲过珍珠号的女神像，汹涌的越上船身而不及宣泄的的海水。

　　巴博萨在如瀑的雨中奋力的稳住舵轮，坚定船艏的方向，不只对抗暴风猛雨，更要逃脱追击。大雨与夜色成了视线下最好的掩护，巴博萨没有发现他最牵挂的人已经逃脱了安全的牢笼，闯入风雨狂浪交织出的险境中。

　　杰克令人捏把冷汗的在拍打上甲板的浪花中一边摇晃一边巡视，巧妙闪过雨水被船帆拦截后灌流而下的能把壮汉击倒的巨大水柱，踏上瀑布一样的阶梯来到艏艛，如他料想的，前桅主帆果然出了些问题，帆索松脱导致船帆是像旗帜一样的在风中飞扬，完全失去了能靠吃风抬升船艏的功用，造成船艏往下倾斜，让狂浪更容易的打上船头，漫上甲板。有个小水手遇到了一点麻烦：他想把松脱的帆索重新绑好但力不从心，甚至还被风帆的升力拉到脚下腾空。

　　在关键一瞬杰克抓住了绳索，和那小水手一起费力的把所有帆索都牢牢绑在系缆栓上。

　　当船艏倾斜的角度缓和时，被交待到别处帮忙的小水手在摇晃中跌跌撞撞的离开了。而杰克在大雨和海水的飞沫中留意到刚刚在空中飘扬的，除了主帆还有中桅跟上桅帆——那些该死的家伙居然没有完成他的命令！也许他该当成是船员在仓促间只解开了帆索，没有余力去把帆桁连同船帆都彻下来？

　　不管如何，这个发现都让杰克心底升起一股不悦的愠火，而意外总是来得猝不及防，连杰克自己都不知道是怎么发生的，只记得他的手一放开绳索，一个大浪就迎着船头猛击上来，将整艘船冲得陡然一升。甲板严重倾斜，没有抓握固定物的杰克在这瞬间像被一股看不见的力量抛向空中，他的头猛力的砸在前桅上，登时便撞晕过去。

　　冰冷的海水、雨水混杂着直往他身上灌，被呛了好几口的水，杰克呛咳着被揪醒，他挣扎着撑起身体，巍颠颠的扶着桅杆，好不容易刚一站稳，一阵电光般袭来的剧痛穿透他的身体。杰克的双手倏地失力，没了支撑的身体像被砍断的树木一样直直倒了下去。

　　杰克重重摔在淌满海水的甲板上，疼痛与伤势似乎在极短的时间内消耗了他大半的气力，杰克昏昏沉沉的感觉自己发冷的身体无能为力的被水流冲着移动，残存的知觉让他本能的用仅存的力量死死抓住一根帆索，别让自己会被不知何时打上来的大浪给卷下船——他突然有些庆幸有些帆索是松开而不是绑牢的，才让他有机会能抓住救命的一线希望。

　　艏艛上没有其他人，因此第一时间没有人发现他的险境，直到一个船员偶然的前来查看。

　　「船长？」那人错愕的看着倒卧在甲板上的人，「你怎么了？」看到他蜷缩着身子，好像承受着很大的痛苦。

　　「痛……好痛……」杰克意识昏乱的呓语着。

　　杰克微弱的声音自然的被其他狂暴的声响给掩盖，水手见他起不了身，便伸手去扶他，哪知杰克双脚发软，根本站不起来。只好跑下去，叫了另一人急忙奔过来想一起搀扶，但看杰克好像痛得不得了，又不太敢动他，只好不知所措的绕在他们的船长身边。

　　巴博萨气急败坏的赶来时，眼见杰克一动也不动的倒在那里，似乎已失去知觉，周遭险峻的环境像猛兽的利爪似的，彷佛能撕裂杰克脆弱无力的身躯。

　　巴博萨着急又恼怒，脑子里像被雷劈一样一片空白，简直不敢相信眼前所见，明明不久前才把杰克「安置」在舱房里，怎么才一晃眼就出事了？

　　他火冒三丈的瞪向围绕在杰克身边不知所措的的家伙们，劈头就吼：「你们在干什么？这是怎么回事？」

　　「长官……」两人惊惧的望着大副，哆哆嗦嗦的很怕他随时会一刀毙了自己，「对不起，长官，他有点奇怪，不知道是不是撞到头了……」一人说着，小心的把船长的上身扶起一些。

　　巴博萨马上扑过去，见杰克脸色惨白，紧锁着眉，连连叫痛。他心里一震，一把揽过杰克，「快叫船医过来，然后回你们的冈位去，保持航向，顾好所有的帆脚索，别松脱了！听懂了没有？」

　　「是，长官。」水手们领着命令，逃命般的奔下阶梯。

　　他抱起杰克，一步一步急急的往医务室走去。


	29. Chapter 29

　　走过昏暗的炮甲板，滴滴点点的水珠一路淌落，巴博萨恐惧的联想到那些液体彷佛鲜血淋漓又乘载不住而滴落的样子。他感觉到杰克浑身瘫软，安静无力的躺在他臂弯中，只有齿间溢出些许气若游丝的喘息。他不知道杰克伤得怎么样，既着急杰克的伤势，也挂心那个经历多次危险还依然安在的小生命——也许很顽强，但不代表他不会被伤害——每走一步都感到痛心万分，彷佛那些水珠都是从自己心尖上滴下的血。

　　把怀里的人放在医务室洁净的地上，借着点亮的油灯，巴博萨忐忑的检查起对方的情况。少了怀抱的温度与依靠，杰克不安的微微颤动，身体因痛楚而蜷曲着。衣物上淌下的细小水流在汇集，本该是透明的颜色却掺杂了血红，随着出血的增加无能为力的被吞噬掉原有的样貌，死神的刀锋一般的，在烛火的光芒下反射着刺眼的色泽。

　　巴博萨最担心的情况还是发生了，他忧心忡忡的目睹这一切，他头一次因为看见鲜血而在胸腔灌入了一种沉重的痛楚——杰克确实怀有身孕！本来还存在的一点点最后的疑虑也被那些鲜血给冲得一乾二净。这也是第一次，这么具体感受到那孩子的的确确存在的真实；却也是在这相同的时间下，面临着可能失去他的险境。

　　巴博萨不敢想象这样的后果，那对他自己、对杰克，都会是无法磨灭的遗憾与罪恶。

　　巴博萨颤抖着用僵冷的手小心翼翼的退去杰克血污湿淋的衣物，再把他轻轻放到诊疗床上，巴博萨不知该做什么才能减轻杰克的痛苦，怕他再受凉，便连忙拉了被子给他裹得密不通风。

　　杰克真的摔得不轻，血水从湿漉漉的发丝上不断流下，倾刻就浸透了整片枕巾，巴博萨手忙脚乱的赶紧又换了一条，并用毛巾尽可能轻柔的擦抹杰克的头发。水分渐渐被拭干，沾染上毛巾的血因而越发浓艳起来，在白净中过份的鲜明。

　　「杰克……」巴博萨担忧的唤着床上意识昏散的人，感到深切的爱莫能助，他求援的往门外扫视。当然他不会知道，他寄望的船医被水手们七手八脚的弄醒后正昏昏沉沉的揉着他可怜的脑袋。

 

　　曼弗雷德在水手的护送下赶到医务室时，立刻被眼前的景象惊住了：地上的血水、被染红的毛巾、难得惊慌失措的大副和躺在诊疗床上，悄无声息的船长。

　　船医的神情一下子严肃起来，面色凝重的看着揭开的被褥下，被浓稠的血浆浸透的床单。

　　消毒过的银针一扎，杰克吃痛的呻吟一声，缓缓的睁开茫然的眼睛。曼弗雷德稍稍松了口气，庆幸杰克还有知觉，如果连基本的感官都失去，他也没把握能救得了这个伤员了。

　　巴博萨信赖的把杰克交给船医，回到风雨中的岗位尽忠职守，团队不能没有领导，这也是他现在唯一能替杰克帮上忙的地方。

 

　　因为失血连带的失温，又受过雨水与海水蹂躏的杰克简直冷到骨子里，在升了火盆的舱房里裹着毛毯仍然抖个不停。头部撞伤的症状也一并显现出来，开始不断呕吐，吃药吐，喝水也吐，更别提其他的东西，整个人看起来恹恹的好像重病的娇弱贵族。

　　自杰克有记忆以来，有孕前他从没有吐过——不论是出于什么原因，他一向很健康，也从没晕过船，就算是第一次碰上暴风雨在剧烈摇晃的船上也一样，身为一个以船为家的船长，他曾经很自豪这一点。

　　杰克本就没吃什么东西，很快就吐到没有东西好吐，连酸腥的胃液和苦涩的胆汁都呕得差不多了，胃部还一抽一抽的痉挛着，难受得让他真恨不得可以把胃给挖出来。

　　杰克虚弱的摊在床上，他想他以后应该要对那些受不住大浪而晕船的水手们好一点。

　　医生对此倒是反应淡然，大片的撕裂伤看起来怵目惊心，但充其量也只是皮肉伤，呕吐几乎都是由于耳内平衡受震荡引起的。他庆幸杰克的脑袋够硬，否则把头骨撞碎都有可能。

　　疼痛、寒冷、晕眩和各种难忍的不适同时夹击，杰克深深感受到他成为船长以来，首次的渺小脆弱与力不从心，他气愤起自己的软弱无力，昏昏沉沉中他在心里急切的吶喊着：我应该要跟我的船一起与暴风雨博斗的，而不是像个没用的废物一样的躺在这里。我可是加勒比海上最快的一艘海盗船的船长！

　　情绪波动加剧了反应，腹中一阵刀绞般的撕扯痛得杰克整个人都紧绷的缩起身体，他短促的抽了口气，便极力克制的死咬住嘴唇，不让自己喊叫出来。

　　恍恍惚惚的，杰克悔恨的神情闪现出一丝惶恐，许是血脉相连，他清楚的意识到有什么正经历着最艰巨的危险。

　　杰克在船医阻止下执意挣扎的抬起头，愣愣的看着自己身下血红一片，床单简直都像是红色的一样，若不是亲眼看见，他不会相信自己流了这么多血。

　　杰克难以置信的眨眨眼睛，逃避的将头枕回床上转移视线，倔强的还不愿相信，他说服自己一定是晕的眼花了，但尖锐的疼痛那样强烈，好像硬生生从体内割下一块肉一样。腿间全是黏腻的触感，空气中飘散着腥甜的气味，他对这种情况并不陌生，许多次的翻云覆雨过后，都是像现在这样，但他再也欺骗不了心底的声音：这次不一样，完全不一样！

　　杰克痛得眉头都无法舒展，医生沉默着专注忙碌的神态更让杰克揪心，他用虚弱的声音半害怕半困惑的问：「他怎么了……？」

　　曼弗雷德没有立即答他。杰克喂不下药，着实加重了治疗的困难，但他笃定出血是心绪剧烈变化或受刺激与惊吓引起的，腹部并没有受到直接的强力冲撞。

　　「杰克，」医生平和的凝视他，「放松下来，孩子能否安居在你体内，取决于你身心的调和，尤其是情绪必须免除过大的起伏，这才是他或存或亡的最大关键。」

　　杰克睁着聚焦涣散的眼睛，看起来像茫然又像若有所思，也不知有没有听清楚。


	30. Chapter 30

　　经过好一番折腾，杰克昏昏沉沉的睡了下去。珍珠号依然在风浪中颠簸着，船身剧烈摇晃不止，不安适的舱房里她的船长一半因担忧一半因身体的不适，像不断做着恶梦般睡得很不安稳，嘴里细细碎碎的念着夹杂呻吟的只字词组。

　　巴博萨一面要指挥船员一面又担心杰克的情况，忙得分身乏术迫切的希望自己能有两个身体。抽个空档进来看杰克时，见他都这样子了心还紧紧系在这艘船上，又是心疼又是恼怒的一叹：「珍珠号就有这么重要吗？」

　　杰克迷迷糊糊间似乎能听清他的话，瞬间他的眉间皱的更紧了，呻吟声也加大了一些。

　　「好吧，很重要很重要……」巴博萨无奈的应和。看着枕头上白净的枕巾，他明白杰克后脑的伤口已经缝合处理好；但瞥见杰克身下仍然血红一片，眉头瞬间又锁得死紧。专注严肃的侧耳倾听船医说明情况：「他心绪不宁，风雨一刻不停；他就一刻不能安心。」曼弗雷德同样忧心的望着杰克，「你该想个办法，医术是安抚不了情绪的，孩子的另一个爹？」

　　巴博萨的目光因为医生的最后一句而讶异的转向他，但也几乎在同一时间，他无异议的接受了这个身份，点点头思索了半晌，然后从被褥里拉出杰克冷凉的手。杰克或许出于本能；或许出于不安对于被抓握有些微的挣动，巴博萨加了些力道，坚定的但不至于弄痛杰克的，把他的手紧紧握在手中：「杰克……船长，」巴博萨顿了下用上了能让对方感到尊重的称呼，「我向你保证，珍珠号能够安然度过风雨，她也能知道你一直与她同在，无一例外……」他努力的压抑住想告诉杰克「不要再这样了，不要再做可能让自己遇到危险的事了」的冲动，「错失此刻，你还能赢得以后，但在这之前你必须好好睡一觉，好好养精蓄锐，醒来就没事了，阿？」

　　他们两人的手因紧密接触而逐渐有了一丝温暖，也许是这温度让杰克感到慰藉，他在劝说间感到青年紧绷僵硬的手慢慢放松，杰克渐渐的平静下来，眉间的皱折也缓缓舒展。

　　意识到床上的人已陷入沉睡，巴博萨宽慰地舒了一口气，把沾染了自己体温的手搁回被中。

 

　　杰克后来是随着黎明前的二击钟被唤醒的，那一瞬间还未清醒并经过思索时，他便知道一切都归于平和，能在船舱里这么清楚的听到钟声，代表船只所处的环境与人手们不再狂暴与忙乱，风雨已经过去了。

　　他发现不知何时已被送回自己的舱房中，油灯尽责的稳稳绽放着令人安心的光芒，同时他听到炭火燃烧时发出的细微吱吱作响声，视线再一扫，看见曼弗雷德正拿着拨火棍，轻轻的翻动煤炭；炭炉里燃着恰到好处的火焰，将舱房里烘托得温暖而舒适。杰克一愣，这种满室温馨的平静彷佛似曾相识。

　　察觉到床上的人的动静，医生对着杰克微微一笑。

　　杰克只是恍惚的望着他，眼睛因惊讶而微微睁大。

　　那个丝毫不勉强的自然笑容已经溢于言表的告诉杰克自身的情况。杰克感到有些愧疚，他知道曼弗雷德彻夜未眠的照顾他，而他的大副，也代替他守护了他的船一整夜。

　　像是避免让初醒的伤员感到困窘，船医在那微笑过后便重新低下头，彷佛悠闲的搅拌一杯咖啡似的拨弄烧红的煤炭，他散发出的气场惬意柔和，既不幽怨也并无不耐，因此就算没人说话，舱室里的气氛也不窒闷，唯一格格不入的是来自于杰克心底的郁结。

　　被换上了干净的衣物昏沉沉的睡了一觉，杰克觉得自己好些了，只有隐隐作痛的脑袋依然觉得很晕眩。

　　海面已经风平浪静，淡蓝色的曙光划破黑夜，在厚重的云层中沉静却坚定的穿透而出，景象呈现一种清醒前的静谧。若不是空气中还飘着的雨后特有的湿润冷凉，很难相信不久前还是狂风暴雨。

　　杰克望着窗外逐渐明亮的天色有些出神，彷佛昨夜的凶险经历都是一场梦，一场由鲜血、挫败与懊悔交织出的恶梦。

 

　　大副一身湿透的衣物还能拧出水来，他的到来把杰克拉回了现实。

　　见杰克醒了，响应对方询问的眼神，巴博萨领会的回报：「你放心，她没有大碍。主帆有些破损，但不要紧，操帆手们正在修补。」

　　杰克点点头，他并不意外，船帆在暴风中撕扯破裂是常有的事，但是一艘船又不能光着桅杆任其飘荡，那不知道会被狂浪冲到什么地方。

　　「后桅的上桅帆怎么了？」杰克问他。他感觉到那面帆并没有被升起。

　　巴博萨明显愣了一下，他真没料到杰克连看也不用就能知道船帆的升降状态，也只好坦承：「后桅上桅断裂，那面帆暂时不能用。」

　　「断裂？」杰克锐利的盯着大副，「是谁负责收那面帆的？叫他过来。」杰克冷冷的说，他明明第一时间就要水手们彻下中桅以上的船帆，居然有人怠忽职守让风帆受力过度而扯断桅杆！

　　「杰克，」曼弗雷德急唤住他，「你不要生气……暴风雨来的措手不及，船上人手——」

　　「叫他过来！」没等他说完，杰克就大吼一声打断了他。

　　见杰克真的动怒，巴博萨二话不说，立刻扭头出去，不一会儿就推来几个狼狈的船员。

　　「总共这四个，船长。」大副让这些倒霉的人手一个一个的在杰克床边站好。

　　杰克目光凌厉的一一审视他们。

　　这几个家伙浑身湿淋淋，与风雨奋战了一夜，神色疲惫不堪。似乎知道大难临头，他们头一次站在杰克面前而打从心底的感到害怕，全部像待宰的羔羊一样瑟缩颤抖着也不敢正眼对上船长的目光。

　　年纪最小的一个杰克依稀记得只有十二、三岁的样子，他的视线停在那因为恐惧而哆嗦不停的少年身上。他打量着那还带着稚气的脸庞，那细细瘦瘦的胳膊和长时间收拉索具而伤痕累累的双手……

　　杰克一遍又一遍的扫视这些大气也不敢喘的家伙，终究是狠不下心下达处分：「你们没有下一次机会了，知道吗？」

　　那少年从绝望的地狱中解放出来，瞬间就痛哭失声，连忙跟其他人一起急切的感谢船长的宽容，声音因为哭泣而含糊不清，脏脏的手在眼眶抹上这里一条那里一条的污痕。

　　杰克看着那孩子在心里苦笑，又望着那些人大松一口气的匆匆退出船长室。他是怜惜他的船没错，但他好像也没有必要这么凶。船上的人手的确就像曼弗雷德提醒他的，并不足够。

　　他想，大家都尽力了，反而是他自己没在那险境中为这艘船做什么，不仅如此，他还造成了麻烦。


	31. Chapter 31

　　龟岛的上午一如以往的明亮炙热，这个小小的岛屿正如其名的，像只在享受阳光的龟类那样趴在水面突起的石块上。连天上的云朵都像不知人间烦忧似的，轻飘飘的沉浮在气流中，被湛蓝的天空衬得雪白。

　　上午的酒馆里冷冷清清，倒也不是因为人少，只是大部分有闲暇时光好抛掷的人们还在深甜的黑暗里好梦正眠。

　　在这个简陋建筑设施的阴影中，远离出入口与窗户的隐密角落一桌，巴博萨大副紧紧握着杯耳，习惯的叫了酒却没有想喝的心情，皱紧的眉间怎样都无法舒展。

 

　　「晕眩症状可能持续一个月左右，也有人长达近一年的情况；但他那个样子……」曼弗雷德船医坐在他对面，一面战战兢兢于过往的客人洒落桌面的酒水——由于久未清理，已经干涸成能黏住虫子的浊稠污渍，一面同样愁容的说着，欲言又止的语气显现他的束手无策。

　　巴博萨叹了口气。问题当然不是出在船医的能力，而是那个伤员本身。

　　团队在那次摆脱风雨与追击后返回龟岛这个属于海盗的避风港，给珍珠号稍做整修、补给，最重要的，是为了让杰克养伤。

　　杰克的伤势并没有他想象的重，该是能很快好转的，却一直没有起色。这些天来杰克反胃得厉害，简直连滴水都咽不下去，直接导致身体状态每况愈下，虚弱的几乎下不了床，多数时间都在没日没夜的昏睡，醒着时就固执的隔窗望着那艘黑船，彷佛那是世界上仅存的唯一能让他灌入心意、情感，排除旁骛的全心注视的事物。

　　他不知道把能望见码头的客房安排给杰克究竟是对还是错。杰克看起来就像灵魂被压碎一样，整个人都失去了生气与活力，那种苍白与委靡绝不仅仅是伤势造成的，那是一种自我尊严的溃散与动摇。

　　两个不同的人可以理解另一个人到什么程度？巴博萨并不明了，这些日子来，他们一直在等待杰克下定决心全意接受那孩子，如今醒悟过来发现那孩子不断的在带走他所熟悉的杰克：昂首下令时姿态骄傲的杰克、与人交谈时自然流露出洒脱与不羁的杰克、每一次的温存过后，委屈无辜却又乐在其中的杰克；也让他看到那青年无比脆弱与无助的一面。

　　如果可以让杰克回复以往的精神与神采，他可以毫不怜惜的去掉所有阻碍这一切的东西；但一个生命——特别还是创造于他们两人的——不是路上的石块，可以完全不带感情的铲除，而这也是杰克面临艰难抉择的原因。他想那青年一向乐观而自信，肯定从来不会想到会遭遇这样的窘境，那家伙恐怕永远也不会无情到可以麻木不仁的面对他人的死亡；但他同样不认为杰克有能耐为了那孩子放下所有。杰克恐怕暂时，不能胜任船长的职责了。

 

　　「虽然，有可能是因为身孕加剧了伤势的不适。」曼弗雷德平静的看着苦恼的大副，若有所思的说。即使他知道，杰克这么难受是心理因素占了最大部份。

　　「那他就更容不下他了。」巴博萨感悟道。

　　「杰克的两难来自于他的不能淡然。」船医没有针对，不论是那个生命还是黑珍珠号，杰克能在任一方看开一点，都会好受得多。

　　大副同意的连连点头，许久后他艰涩的作出定论：「他必须做个了结。」一开始就决定好了，孩子的去留，全尊重杰克的意愿；但一定要选一条路去走。

　　「那就让它了结。」像是探知到了对方的意思，曼弗雷德毅然决然的站起身，「必须有个干脆干净的了结，才能往后过新的生活。」

 

　　杰克身处的客房里能望见珍珠号未被遮蔽的部份船身，她收卷风帆的桅杆笔直的挺立着，如杉科树木般的坚忍孤傲。她的船长就如以往那样出神的望着她，连有人进门也没有注意到，他的感官全投入在别人无法走进的世界里了。

　　曼弗雷德在心底叹了口气，走向前去轻拍对方的肩：「杰克，感觉好些了吗？」

　　一句避重就轻的问候，因为语气与气氛微妙的不同，让杰克敏锐的意识到什么。他缓缓回过头，盯着神色正经多余担忧的船医许久，终于说：「我不能再这样下去了……」

　　医生眉间的皱褶更深了，以他对眼前人的了解与一种直觉，他已经知道杰克的打算了。果不其然，杰克几乎同时间的逼视着他问了一句：「你有办法的是不是？」

　　曼弗雷德有些无奈：「那也不是不行，但是你现在还很虚弱，再过几天好不好？」

　　「不，就现在！」杰克强硬的拒绝，「你不能设法拖延我，伙计，这是命令！」连日的不思饮食几乎耗尽了他的气力，稍一大声说话就开始发喘。

　　曼弗雷德不着痕迹的再次叹气，小动物使起性子来总是要命的固执，还是试着劝：「这个孩子经历过几次险境都不曾离开你，就这几个月，你只要给他个机会，让他出世。」

　　杰克充耳不闻，半睨的眼里瞥视出淡淡的冷漠：「我只是个海盗，一个该死的无赖，那些高尚的玩意儿与我是无关的，我该自由自在的过活，他不适合我……」

　　杰克的顽固搅乱了医生的平静，他有些着急的加重语气训斥：「如果你有这么狠心，怎么会纠结到现在？杀了他，你的良心时时刻刻都会受到谴责！」

　　杰克绝对不会承认那句话击中了他的心房，只是逃避的大喊：「你给我滚出去，我什么也不要听！」

　　曼弗雷德沉默了，他分明瞥见了对方眼中的闪烁不定，但还是遵照了杰克的意思：「我明白了，你等一等，我去准备。」

　　杰克有些惊讶对方就真的这么照他的话去做了，他张开口想叫住离去的人但又罢手，有一种说不清是什么样的感觉纠缠着他，只觉得自己忐忑不安，但他顺水推舟的强逼着自己：不要心软，他是个海盗，他是杰克．斯派洛船长，他完全没有理由与义务要摊上这种事！

 

　　终于，他战战兢兢的接过曼弗雷德递来的一碗东西。黄褐色的药汁浓不见底，碗口的热气张狂的升腾，汤药的热度透出陶瓷容器，烫得不能久拿，杰克一瞬间有想把碗摔向地面的冲动，彷佛自己正拿着烧得赤红的铁块，灼热的无法忍受。

　　杰克木然的将汤药拿近面前，刚凑近嘴边却又拿开，他端药的手僵硬的停在半空中，他盯着深色的液体，发觉端着药碗的手在微微颤抖，好像身体在恐惧的抗拒那陌生的药物。

　　那难闻的气味让他作呕，一阵恶心感翻涌而上，他强忍着压下胃里的不适，那抹让他犹豫的不忍似乎也随之压抑下去，脑子里只剩下令他憎恶的种种症状。

　　 _ **那怎么会是孩子？那一定是怪物！**_

　　一想到自己这诡异的身体，也不顾烫，仰起头，一口气灌光那碗苦涩的药汁。他灌得太急，有些呛咳，还是硬逼着自己全部咽下。汤药的余热在扩散，杰克却似乎觉得自己的身体越来越冷。

 

　　杰克紧张的躺在床上，等待药物生效，害怕又不安中意识却渐渐的模糊起来……

　　等到杰克恍恍惚惚的睁开眼睛时，他觉得奇怪自己怎么会睡着了，他原本应该——想到这里他瞬间意识到什么而猛然清醒。杰克急忙打量一下自身的情况，发现身上的衣物和被褥都有被更换过的痕迹，他感觉有些惶恐，连忙撑着手臂艰难的坐起身。

　　杰克环视了一下，房间因拉上窗帘而略微昏暗，阳光照在薄薄的布幔上，看上去有些刺眼。他不知道自己睡了多久，发生了什么事，只觉得浑身软绵绵的一点力气也没有。

　　 _ **结束了？**_ 杰克茫茫然的思索，手却是不自觉的往下腹摸去。在逐渐敏锐的知觉下他留意到房里飘散着不淡的血腥味，视线扫了扫，发觉气味是来自放在床边的一盆来不及撤掉的鲜红的水。盆缘还躺着血染的毛巾，大片的血色化在水里，却无法让它回复到原来洁白干净的样子。杰克愣愣的看着那突兀的血红色，无意识一样的轻轻点着头， _ **原来是这样……？**_ 他失神的想，自己一定又流了不少血，难怪会没有力气。

　　杰克想回避掉那恐怖的液体，视线转移中，他的目光被一旁的矮桌上一个小小的木盒子吸引住。盒子本身并没有什么特别，但是盒身上的血迹紧紧揪住了他的视线。杰克瞇起眼睛，缓缓的前倾身子凑近它细细观看，那血渍看起来是滴落在边缘又顺着盒身流淌下的，殷红的液体最后醒目又无助的摊在盒外一角。

　　那浓烈的颜色显然是完全的血液而不是血水，滴落点被掩在盒盖下，有种诡秘的引诱感，这让杰克的心被攥的更紧了，不知道为什么他觉得盒子里会有什么他必须要看的东西。他提心吊胆的几番犹豫，最后还是伸出颤抖的手，小心翼翼的推开盒盖。盖子轻轻滑落到桌上的细微声响却彷佛重击了他的感官。杰克紧张的吞咽一下，鼓起勇气战战兢兢的探头过去。

　　盒子里的东西映上眼帘的瞬间，杰克的胃部一下子缩紧。

　　那是一个已经死去的，才初具人形的胎儿。小小的身体支离破碎，孤零零的陷在鲜红的血泊里，细小的四肢散在一旁，虽然还很小，但是手掌、脚掌、甚至是指头都已清晰可见。

　　杰克不敢相信这是真的，就那么满脸冲击的瞪着眼睛，惊愕得脑筋一片空白，好像整个人都傻了。

　　那残破的小小身躯令人不忍再看，但是他的视线怎样也无法移开。原来扼杀一个生命是可以这么不知不觉轻而易举的进行，他甚至都没感觉到痛，只是心里的酸楚不断的将他的罪恶感扩大。

　　杰克抖着手用一根指头去轻轻碰触胎儿的头部，感觉到的是失了生命的残酷的冰冷，像在点醒他这不是幻觉，那微小的头颅都还没有他的指尖大。浓厚的鲜血气味纠缠着他，彷佛在谴责他的罪行。胸口像生了一块巨石，沉甸甸的压的让他几乎喘不过气，难受的好像那无从下手的悲伤。

　　他为什么会要求做这种事，他觉得自己亲手杀死了他，这个连出生都来不及的孩子……

　　杰克失魂般愣愣看着那血淋淋的小小残骸，以至于他没有发现门外逐渐接近的脚步声。

　　直到房门被轻轻打开，他才惊慌的回过神，带着掩不住的惧怕望向进门的人。


	32. Chapter 32

　　那人看到杰克先是讶异了一瞬，但立刻被惊喜取代。

　　「你醒了？」巴博萨轻声的说，「感觉怎么样？还痛吗？」

　　杰克只是呆呆的坐在床上，眼睛像忘了怎么眨眼似的直直望着他，也不说话，但那双受惊的眼睛彷佛越来越湿。

　　「怎么了？」察觉杰克的神色有异，他走近他。瞥见那个打开的小木盒子，心里大概也有底了，「没事，孩子流得干净，你只要——」

　　他一句话都还没说完，杰克就好似被触动一样，泪水立刻夺眶而出。

　　巴博萨吓了一跳，急忙上前拥住他。若不是亲眼看见，巴博萨还真不相信这青年会有这样哭泣的一天，几乎是毫无预警、无征无兆的，眼泪就这么突然的掉下来。

　　杰克紧紧抓着巴博萨的衣角，贴在他身前不住的呜噎抽气，转眼泪水就沾湿了对方的上衣下摆，只差没有放声大哭。

 

　　过去的那段时日他彷佛掉入一个无法逃脱的洞窟里，生活中恒定的轨道突然被拐了大弯，那突发震撼了他一贯乐观自得的每一分知觉。他在黑暗中寻寻觅觅，探求任何可能的出路，当所有尝试全化成无情的死路，又转而拘执的认为这只是一场幻象，直到他连欺骗自己的勇气都已经失去。

　　时间的足迹缓缓抚平激躁的心绪，像一盆滚烫的水温慢慢降低，从灼热到温暖，温度逐渐适中，不再让人感到那么难受，可以令其适应，他也一度认为自己可以接受他、容纳他；当他几乎习惯时，变故却再次发生了，彷佛那盆水从温暖变得酷寒，彻骨的冰寒冻得他无法忍受。

　　杰克承认自己是慌了，匆匆促促间，依稀瞥见一丝亮光，他朝着那方向拼命挣扎，以为是通往救赎的光明，却是飞蛾扑火般跌入另一个万劫不复的深渊。好似一件无法与内在液体共处的玻璃容器，当奋力摆脱内容物的同时，自己也摔得粉身碎骨。

　　他发觉自己总是在事情发生后才明白：犹豫只是让一件事处于并行线上的对峙，至少现状会维持安定——哪怕这样的安定是维持得充满压抑与虚假；但错误的决定会造成最大的遗憾——永远也回不到起点的懊悔。

　　那场暴风雨打破了这个僵持，当杰克浑身发冷，血液还在不断流淌，他拥有的敏锐与天赋令全身上下每一个细胞，都能感受到他的船受狂风、巨浪与暴雨所造成的任何一个细微的影响。再坚固的船，当下也只能像片被晒干的，一触即碎的枯叶般飘荡在凄冷又疯狂的洋面上，浮浮沉沉。

　　一种船长与船只的紧密羁绊；一种融入骨髓与生命的，把自己看作称职船长的骄傲与尊严，不断驱使着他必须要做点什么。

　　但他却什么都无力而为。

　　领导指挥的不是他；站在舵台上掌着舵的，也不是他。

　　他开始厌恶起自己惯常的逃避态度让事态往极端的方向发展，但……他的逃避只是因为，他无法下定决心去判决一个生命，然而他又还没强韧到能够坦然的全心接受，去迎接一个可能截然不同的未来。

　　他什么心理建设也没有，要他如何面对以后。

　　他其实一直都不知道，该怎么办才好。

　　倘若那个孩子是他人生旅途中的一个阻碍，那么移除了之后，他又在伤心什么？

　　如果他第一时间就当机立断，是否就不会感到难过与罪恶？

　　杰克必须坦承他一直都在高估自己，以为可以当作什么事也没发生一样，只要闭上眼睛，当作是场恶梦，当睁开眼睛，就什么事都没有。

　　现在，他自己栽下的决定收来了后果，就像两年前贝克特亲手在他手臂上压上烙印般，不管他多么装作不在乎、不管他如何向着光明前进，阴影始终会在他身后，如同他身体里流窜的海盗血液一样，永远也无法磨灭。

 

　　大副一直静默的拥着杰克任由他宣泄，只是支持着他让他感觉不会这么孤立无援。

　　巴博萨感觉到杰克在他臂弯中哭得瑟瑟颤抖，他有些谴责自己：杰克怀有身孕，不论身体与心灵都格外细致脆弱，而他勉强关照了杰克的外在皮囊却忽略了对方彷徨不安的小心思。曼弗雷德说得没错，他应该耐心的哄他、细心的察觉他，以及体贴他各种的小脾气与别扭，他应该……要更会照顾人才是。

　　「杰克……」待他差不多哭得力竭了，巴博萨轻拍他的背部安抚。

　　杰克抬起头时，视线不经意的扫过木盒子，心里一揪，泪水又止不住的流。

　　巴博萨见这情况，蹲下身轻声问他：「真的舍不得？」

　　杰克不敢看他，但没有犹豫的立刻点点头。

　　巴博萨不着痕迹的轻叹口气：「别哭了，对身体不好，」他边帮杰克拭泪边安慰，「杰克，你听我说……」见杰克眼泪还是掉个不停，巴博萨坚定的搂住他瘦俏的肩，定定的看着他垂下的眼睛，希望他一抬眼，眼神就能与自己交会。

 

　　「孩子还在。」他肯定的对眼前的人说，坚定不移的目光显现他的真挚。

　　「什么？」突然的讯息让杰克擦泪的手定在那里，抬起泪汪汪的眼睛迷茫的看着他。

　　「孩子还在，你肚里的孩子。」

　　「你在说什么……？那不是已经……？」杰克的声音含糊不清，眼泪转眼又滚落数颗。

　　「那不是你的。」大副再度抛出一个令人惊愕的句子，「我很抱歉，杰克，我们对你设了这个局……」他顿了一下观察杰克呆住的神色，「我们都清楚你是真的在乎这个孩子；但昨天你什么也听不进去，情绪也不稳，只好先让你喝麻药，是药性最温和的一种，顶多让人睡几个小时，船医只给你用了一半的药量，但你还是昏睡了整整一天一夜，叫也叫不醒。」巴博萨满脸担忧的看着他，「你现在的身体真的很虚弱，怀着孩子又受了伤，还食不下咽，要是真想打掉孩子船医也不会准的。」

　　杰克认真的听着，明白的点点头，泪水终于稍稍止住。他惊讶的望着巴博萨疲惫的眼睛跟皱紧的眉间，突然发觉到是不是有个人在他专注于别处时，始终站在他身后守候着他？

　　「那、那是怎么来的？」杰克疑惑的眼睛往木盒子的方向轻轻一瞟。

　　巴博萨转过头也看了一眼，「一个患有梅毒的妓女的。本来，没有打算要让你看这个，」他伸手盖上木盒的盖子，「怕你受不了。」

　　杰克愣愣的看着，了然的点点头，他什么都弄清楚了。那一抹血迹依然艳红的刺眼，杰克不由得为这个早逝的小生命惋惜。他长舒一口气，气流缓缓飘散像是悲伤的咏叹。

　　巴博萨注视着他，思忖到：杰克与贝克特已经是过去式，他们之间的关系已经竖起死亡的墓碑；而新的生命还在继续，现在陪伴在杰克身边的也会是他，他依然还有足够的筹码能完全的得到杰克，身体，以及心灵。

　　「如果你正视了自己的意愿，就不要再做出会让自己后悔的选择。现在改变主意一点也不晚，这条路也许不好走，但我都与你同在，好吗？」巴博萨尽可能的将嘴角扬起和蔼的弧度。

　　杰克的眼睛里还有一丝若有似无的迟疑，但很快的，它一闪而逝。杰克像被触动到什么有感而发的说：「每一艘船行驶过来都不容易，但她们从不畏惧……基于这一点，我同意你，赫克特。」

　　杰克还犹带水雾的湿润双眸，像反射着亮光的琥珀般晶莹。巴博萨松懈的并且感到满意的咧开嘴，他搂着对方的臂弯因而多了些力道。

　　轻轻地抬起杰克的下颚，他的另一只手避开伤口，轻柔的抚在杰克头上。青年柔软的内里还残留着药物的酸涩，嘴角渗进了一点泪水的苦咸，一种经洗涤后渐渐告别的酸楚，窒闷中有一丝亮光闪烁着照耀下来。

　　杰克以最无防备的脆弱状态顺从的接受这个吻，巴博萨明了这代表着杰克最真诚的信任。

　　传说中天使的泪珠洗去悲伤后会凝聚成珍宝，而人在泪水的耗尽下逐渐迈向成熟的坚定路途。巴博萨料想到，只要杰克能在他身边、能乖顺的依偎在他怀中，他心里那棵已经发芽茁壮的植株就能结出美好的果实——他无法想象，这棵植物突然死去，然后逐渐腐烂，会是什么滋味。

　　这个午后，巴博萨收获了久违的满足。


	33. Chapter 33

　　巴博萨舀了一勺还冒着氤氲热气的炖汤去喂他的小恋人。那个青年就如同一般养伤的病人那样待在床上，听话的、安分的将上身靠在垫高的枕头前，只有揪住薄被的双手透露出他有些许的不自在。安静的模样看起来就像个好孩子般乖巧、顺从——如果他不这么表情怪异的向床边的大副使眼色的话。

　　巴博萨疑惑的愣了愣，直到他留意到脸上的皮肤几乎被升腾而上的薄雾蒸出细汗，终于困窘的将注意力放回汤勺上，别扭的、尽量轻轻的吹去多余的热度。眼角的余光捕捉到床上的杰克自以为神、鬼不觉的，悄悄挪远了身体，紧张的盯着眼前人动作的样子与其说杰克是害怕吃那神秘的玩意儿，倒不如说是提防着他的大副万一不小心用力过猛，把汤汁吹到他脸上比较恰当。

　　巴博萨把杰克闪避的举动跟故作惊恐的表情尽收眼底，但尴尬得无法表露出丝毫不满，意识到自己做这种照顾别人的事确实很笨拙，他想起上次给杰克喂粥时完全没有这个过程，而那家伙居然就那样闷不吭声的，吃掉一口又一口滚烫的粥——其实应该说是他硬塞的比较恰当。

　　小心翼翼的再次将汤匙移到杰克面前，他的眉头就跟挤着眼睛凑近汤匙，战战兢兢的啜了一小口试味道的杰克一样纠结。

 

　　「噢……」慌张的掩住嘴的杰克表情有那么一瞬间的复杂，但马上虚惊一场的扯开嘴角，惊喜的说：「我发誓它一点也不糟。」乖顺的把连同汤舀起的，看起像樱桃但颜色更深、形状更椭圆一些的某种果实扫入口中，「如果是你做的就更好了。」杰克坏心的笑亮了金牙，他知道守在火炉前就这么耗上一、两个小时可不是容易的事。「哦，不不……」可也几乎在同一时间又立即改变主意，「我不希望你下次端来的是像那住在树上的蟾蜍的杰作一样，是飘着酱紫色泡沫的恶心玩意儿。」

　　巴博萨无语的翻翻白眼，很显然，虚弱的伤员身份跟嘴里有食物并不妨碍青年调侃别人的兴致。

　　「你相信没有人会把食物搞得像女巫的诡怪秘药一样的糟。只要你在我这里一天，我保证你不会再碰上一次。」巴博萨微笑着特意稳住语气的响应，即使听起来仍有些重。

　　很难说杰克挤出的嫌弃是认真的或仅仅只是回忆起一个小经历，但他能很快忽略这种古怪的坏习惯，由于杰克像枯萎的花瓣一样苍白的唇色扎痛了他的眼睛，并且从那张脸上冒出来的表情绝大部分都不是正经的。他也早已能识相的选择不和这个跟小伙子没两样的混蛋计较，这个节骨眼，杰克能吃下东西比什么都重要。想到这里，他眉间宽慰了些，嘴角也牵扯出笑意，和颜悦色的再舀了一口食物，继续殷勤的服侍他的船长用餐。

　　实际上，巴博萨喂食的技术的确很差，这种事他也没什么经验，喂汤还行，但遇到带骨的肉块也是原封不动的送去，而杰克也不在意，张嘴就咬。

　　看着杰克抓着半截鸡腿狼吞虎咽的啃，巴博萨稍稍松口气，庆幸这个白痴还知道饿。

　　「吃慢些，别噎到了，也别像条恶狗一样把骨头给吞了，杰克！」看到那家伙连鸡骨都有吞进去的趋势，他连忙把一大半都没入对方嘴里的鸡骨给拽出来，伴随着杰克无辜幽怨的，眼巴巴的透漏着对于啃骨头的渴望的眼睛。

　　眼看着杰克固执的盯着鸡骨不放，巴博萨略为踌躇，终究不忍心，还是拿回去让杰克心满意足的咬回嘴里。

　　直到解了牙瘾的小动物顺利的扫光一大碗炖汤，他才总算放下心。

　　「这不是没事了吗？会吐大半是头部的撞伤造成的，而现在它也影响不了你了。加上日子也差不多了，医生说过了初期那些不舒服的症状都会减缓。」

　　杰克还嚼着食物，似懂非懂的点点头，任由巴博萨用餐巾仔细的擦净他的手爪子，脑中又突然冒出了什么古怪的念头，眼中晶亮一闪：「嗯……我们为什么不让亲爱的船医做他所有擅长的事呢？我是说，他的手艺可广泛了。」边说边认真的看着大副，好像真当一回事的。

　　「我知道你的意思，」巴博萨会意道，「我保证你的健康和饮食全由船医负责，他和我早有共识；但厨子仍然留用，因为他必须负责其他人的伙食。」

 

　　世界被黑幕覆盖之后，巴博萨依然待在这间客房里许久，杰克窝在他身边早已陷入沉睡。烛火挣扎着在幽暗的空间里洒下橘红色的光亮，蜡油像女人的泪珠滑过脸颊般的垂落。蜡烛绽放光明之时也在燃尽着自己，本该是动人伤感的画面却总是让他联想到鲜血一滴一滴流淌的景象，在光影绰绰间留下鬼魅般妖艳的踪迹。

　　床上的杰克睡得像初生的婴孩那样安稳祥和，若是撇开那把姿势弄得奇形怪状的糟糕睡相的话。

　　巴博萨兀自微微一笑，宠溺中有些自嘲，觉得自己真像条狗一样的守在恋人床边，还是忠心护主的那种。

　　对于杰克，被褥似乎是多余的，睡眠的衣物又太宽松，经常他一翻身，就会从衣襬下露出一节色泽诱人的肌肤。巴博萨看得心痒难耐，多少次不厌其烦的伸手去把掀起的衣襬拉好，再把薄被确实的盖妥。最后他在临走时才让自己思索出办法：包裹一个婴儿似的，把薄被沿着杰克的身躯缠绕，最后用剩余的部份打了死结。

　　他再看了被裹得像木乃伊似的杰克一眼，确定他没有任何不适与干扰后，吹熄了留存的那根蜡烛。光源被斩断，温馨的室内跌入无边黑暗，一瞬间有种被什么巨大生物吞没的身临异世的幻觉。

 

　　迎面拂过的冷凉海风与软热温香的馆内形成温差，寒意从皮肤透进肌理。巴博萨在不远处的码头边找到高挂的残月下如幽魂一般的船医。周围杂物堆积，他看着不协调的景象而自然的皱了眉，但最根本的原因是：他们打算在这个夜晚秘密处决一名船员。

　　走近因看见他而向他点头致意的船医，巴博萨打量了一眼，面前的人神色平静但正经，了解他不会开这种玩笑，还是保险的问了一句：「你确定真的得那样做？」

　　曼弗雷德垂下目光，他可以把握住这个微小的举动看在对方眼里就意味着默认，仍然补充了能让巴博萨信服的理由：「你所作的的一切都为了保护杰克，从前是，现在也会是。」他的视线有意无意的扫过大副的右肩，就在那里，衣物下还掩盖着浅浅的疤痕。他再提醒了一次：「以防他向别人透漏什么，交出更多的把柄。」

　　巴博萨认同的点点头，他当然不会在呼为了杰克让双手再一次的受鲜血洗礼，即使对象是他们的团队伙伴之一。他只是有那么一点诧异：这个以救人为本的医生居然会提出这样的手段，这种「宁可错杀；不可放过」的谨慎近乎冷血，可对于巴博萨这类典范的海盗，道德的谴责自然不会有，反而升涌了一种「这家伙比杰克更适合混海盗圈」的好感念头。

　　向海面延伸的码头步道融入在化不开的夜色里，没有任何照明的幽暗构成了极佳的掩护屏障。

　　他们的目标绝佳的处在步道尽头，看起来心情不错，甚至自得其乐的吹起口哨，没有因邀约的对方不在那里等候着他而不耐。酒精的浸淫将他的警觉与神智都松弛到毫无防备、任人宰割的状态。

　　巴博萨盯着那人悠哉的背影，盘算着这很容易，只要轻轻一刀就能割断他的喉咙，他会连喊叫都来不及发出就断气。巴博萨这么想时右手熟练的滑上武器——曼弗雷德却按住他握上刀柄的手：「别动刀，那会让人起疑。」这句话同时暗示了他应该用什么方式处理比较好。

　　巴博萨同意了。就在这时那名船员终于注意到身后的两人，带着愉悦的醉意笑嘻嘻的摇摇晃晃的迎上来，全然没想到他正迎向死亡。

　　巴博萨二话不说，几个快步走向前，为避免那人受惊大叫，先干脆利落的捂住他的嘴，再将他的头牢牢压入水里。木板上的两个人全冷着眼看他做垂死挣扎，直到确定那名船员不再动了，巴博萨才松开手。曼弗雷德上前探了探脉搏，触感一片死寂。

　　最后，巴博萨将那具死尸推入海中。世界依然在黑幕中沉睡，彷佛浮游的诞生与终老，生命轻得连肃穆的夜都惊不动。


	34. Chapter 34

　　理性为地狱；纵欲为极乐，在这个连上帝都放弃的无法制国度里，死神的行踪也如影随形。一具鱼肚般苍白的死尸，极其容易的被当成司空见惯的意外而在白昼下更勾人兴趣的招揽活动给忽略掉。

　　龟岛的上午被码头边喧闹的吵杂声唤醒，珍珠号的名声令招募进行顺利，不到中午巴博萨大副已换掉了大半船员，只留下几个较安分忠诚的。往后的生活已注定会脱离惯常的航线，他料想到，杰克也不能再过那种奔波劳碌的日子，生活在海上甚至连干净的水粮都是奢求，还必须随时堤防追赶他们的战舰与善变无常的天气。他们自然也不会打算让杰克留在龙蛇杂处的海盗巢穴里。

　　监督着人手搬运物资的空档，他来到杰克的舱房，看了看杰克的铺位，想着要不要找上木匠换张大一点的床。但想到杰克老是缩在床角的模样，一张单人床他简直只睡了一半。轻叹了口气还是做罢，只是心虚灭迹似的撤掉了渗入血污的床褥。

　　珍珠号在午后的艳阳下重新升起她令人敬畏的壮丽黑帆，所有忙碌的船员不管是熟知大副脾气的或是新进人手，全都非常开心的见到他们的长官正浸淫在一个令人轻松愉悦的氛围里，即使这当中没有人知道究竟是什么美妙的事能让大副的心情这么好。

　　而此时珍珠号的船长独自一人待在舱房中。好似一颗开始生长的种子终于令人惊喜的将嫩芽顶出土壤般，这天早晨他发现原本平坦的下腹有了一个微小的弧度。亲身感受着生命的增长所带来的变化，杰克确实惊讶，但无法说明是否与喜悦有着相同的情绪在。

　　今早曼弗雷德告诉他，说他的孕期已经满三个月了。

　　三个月？

　　杰克当然没有概念这代表什么，他茫茫然的看着曼弗雷德递来的一大本沉重的、已摊开的医书，上头有描绘细腻的图画。

　　三个月的胎儿，有大大的不成比例的头，全身光溜溜的没有毛发，细小的四肢就跟身体一样弯曲的蜷缩着。他腹中的小家伙此时大概就是这副模样，虽然已经像个人形了，但他还太小以至于不能离开他而存活。

　　好奇的再往后翻，他的手指漫不经心的掠过一页又一页，看着小家伙从连皮肤都还没长全，呈半透明彷佛能看透血肉似的长至饱满圆润。他并不怎么专心，以至于他的手指动作到最后，把医书中的这部份给翻了过头。尴尬的再翻回来的杰克，再一次的看见那轻闭着双眼，好似在安稳沉睡的已经足月的新生命。他稍微认真的瞅了几眼，突然意识到什么，忙乱的刷刷翻回去——第一个月的小生命看起来只像一条奇形怪状的菜虫，两张图一相比较，与足月胎儿的巨大差距终于让杰克给惊得目瞪口呆，而他自己的身体正进展着这样的历程。

　　三个月，只有四、五厘米的大小，大概像一个塞维亚柑橘那样。然后，会持续长得更大。

　　杰克仍然会纳闷他怎么会全然不知他身体里多了东西，直到他莫名其妙的在岛上晕倒，这一切回想起来，杰克还是觉得不可思议。

　　他将感觉到他一点一点的长大，然后等待他的出生。那之后呢？ _ **我可不会是一个好父亲……**_

 

　　窗外的世界光芒恣意洒落，填满各种生气蓬勃的声响和活跃的海风。望着众人挥汗忙碌的身影，杰克的眼睛还闪烁着亲身统领他的船的渴望与热切。玻璃窗和木框染上了阳光的温度，甲板上的热气蒸腾出一种遥远而模糊的幻影，遥远到似乎与他毫不相干。

　　杰克有些出神的看了一会儿，终究是醒觉到自己现在这状况将耐不住高温与酷暑，还是决定先顾好自己尚未完全复原的身体，与肚子里那个娇贵的小家伙。也只好拉了薄薄的被子，乖乖的把自己盖好，乖乖的卧床休息。抚摸着自己微微隆起的腹部，他还是说不清到底是什么感觉，大大的眼睛里还能捕捉到微微的迷茫与委屈。

　　杰克有一些不愿忆起却总是在某个时间点闯入他脑袋的过去，就像现在，相似的，被独自留在舱房里的情境让他不由得想起一小段过往的年少时光。那时杰克昏昏沉沉中听见熟悉的乐声而迷迷糊糊的转醒。后来才知道，他已经昏睡了整整一天。

　　他发现自己躺在船长室的床上，而他的父亲就如往常那样，在闲暇时光就静默的坐在角落拨弹着琴弦，看起来与平时毫无差别。

　　意识到自己发生了什么事与出于对父亲的敬畏，拼命撑起身体的杰克正好对上蒂格船长投来的锐利目光。吉他的乐声在此嘎然而止。

　　「我是低估你了，孩子。宁愿被打断腿也不曾想管住自己的舌头？」

　　听出父亲语调里渗出的严厉，杰克愣愣的望向右小腿上包覆的布条和简陋的用以固定的木板。那里依然疼痛难耐，父亲夹带责备的语气和他的伤都赤裸的昭示着他无理取闹的后果。

　　「如果没有船员的合力驾驭，这艘船就形同废物，在这大洋上你也活不过几天，」蒂格船长严肃的望着自己那蠢儿子，知道这句话逼退了男孩刚张嘴想叫屈的念头，他继续说下去：「你不喜欢他们，也不能否决他们贡献的一切，只要你有获得一点好处，孩子，不论这个好处你有没有意愿参与，你终究得到了它，并视为理所当然的存在。」

　　血缘的羁绊形成看不见的联系，杰克一直以为自己无法抛弃这个孩子是那该死的慈悲心作祟——直到他在龟岛的客房里目睹了那个小小的残破的尸骸。当下贯穿他的，不是出于怜悯而来的浅薄悲伤，是感到自己失去一件重要的东西，那种透彻的难过与心痛。

　　现在回想起来他父亲静默着弹吉他的身影，总有种说不出的惆怅，是因为自己太令人头疼的缘故吗？

　　他这么思索的同时，再次翻开搁在床边的精装医书。能够出生的小家伙有着看起来很柔软又圆滚滚的身体，他的手指在纸张上轻轻摩挲得像在抚摸胎儿细嫩的肌肤。杰克觉得这小东西的模样看起来确实一点也不糟，那么他应该能够真的很喜欢他，只要这小家伙不是长得跟亲爱的大副一样那么吓人的话。

　　他好奇的去读旁边的文字叙述；但才看一下杰克便皱起眉，他勉强可以看懂字却不懂含意，一个又一个完全陌生的名词，搅得他脑袋一片昏沉，只看了几行就宣告投降。在他被艰深的医学术语给催眠之前，不安分的跳跃回印度洋面的思绪实时拯救了他，也把他带入连绵不断的过往洪流中。

 

　　养伤的那段时间，杰克整日躺在床上无聊的扭来滚去，把被子和床单全搅得乱糟糟、皱巴巴的，闷得差点把头发全扯下来再数数看有几根。

　　比起挨打，要他老实的躺在床上度过一天又一天什么事也不能干才真的会要了他的命；但也由此因祸得福的窃来了几日亲密的父子时光。

　　杰克已经很久没有跟他的父亲一起睡在这张床上了，男孩的年纪大一些之后，蒂格船长一视同仁的，让自己儿子与其他普通船员一样，把简便的吊床当床。

　　每当夜晚的就寝时刻，蒂格船长把床单稍微整好后在他身边躺下。床铺虽不大也不至于窄小到没有各自的空间，但杰克总会情不自禁的蹭过去，与他的父亲紧贴在一起，偷偷摸摸的寻觅着系于父亲发丝上的十字架或是其他感兴趣的。银白的金属色泽在黑发间真的非常漂亮，男孩好奇又憧憬的眼睛就像那神圣标志一样亮灿灿的。最后才终于满足的在丝丝缕缕的触感和熟悉的气息中沉入梦中。

 

　　❖

 

　　清亮的开锁声刮过耳膜，船员们并发出压抑的轻微欢呼，开始鱼贯的钻出牢房。当最后一个船员掠过杰克眼前，杰克还是站在铁栏边没动，他对上他父亲投来的目光。

　　烛火阴暗的闪烁不定，好似野兽噬血的眼睛虎视眈眈的盯着他们的举动般。沉默的坚牢里静得能听出远去的船员，靴底摩擦走道上的砂石的声响。

　　没有劝说也没有强迫，温情的诀别也毫无意义，男孩清楚他的父亲一定早已把他疯狂的打算尽收眼底了，最后的眼神接触只是为了确定他是否放弃，而他的举止已经说明了一切。

　　最终，他的父亲留下他，头也不回的快步离去。

　　杰克贴在锈蚀的冰冷金属上，眼睁睁看着父亲的身影被转角的石墙给掩没，听着脚步声被吞没在某个幽黑的尽头，最后什么也没留给他。

　　而杰克自己，跟着海军上了皇家船舰，从此再也不回头——杰克当时确实是如此希冀的，从他拒绝逃脱的那瞬间起，面临他的，只有两种可能：得到一个崭新的人生，或者失去一切，包括他的生命。

　　杰克现在想来当初下着最大赌注的不一定是自己。他的双亲就这么一个孩子，只有他，是他们血缘的延续，是不该让他们冒着可能失去他的这么大的风险。

　　他发觉他似乎真的……很少为别人想过，即使是面对自己的孩子，当想摆脱他的念头潜入他内心，他真正顾虑到的，只有他自己。

　　他想自己果然不会是什么品行端正的绅士；也不会是泯灭人性的恶棍；但是，他想但是，他仍是允许船员对那艘东印度商船的人下手了。

　　一想起这段往事，杰克心里还是有说不出的复杂，他任由那本昂贵的医书就这么摊开着搁在床边，软软的躺回床上，新换上的床褥柔软的托着他，愣愣望着深黑的木质天花板的目光，蒙眬得像罩在海上升涌起的寒雾中般。

 

　　染上鲜血的黑珍珠号，尖锐的刀剑蹂躏生命的同时，也彷佛在撕砍他薄弱的原则。从他允许血溅那艘东印度商船之后，他已经跨越过那道底限太多，而跨过之后，可能引来莫大的反弹。一阵冷列的恐惧在他心中漾开，杰克必须承认他有那么一瞬间是厌恶自己的。他不清楚自己在那之后一直不愿意展开掠夺是单纯的为了避免同样的事件发生，还是，他不愿意真的与东印度公司，与卡特勒．贝克特为敌。明明这样的坚持已经没有必要，可是倘若「海盗」在所谓的良善平民眼中有所差别，他宁愿当别脚的那种，他永远不需要用心狠手辣来证明自己。

 

　　杰克抬起手将右上的宽松衣袖稍微拂开，将那「P」字烙印展现在眼前。一个不会消失的伤痕，标志着他永生的罪孽，但也标志着他崭新人生的开始。从那天之后他已经很久没有再仔细的看过这个烙印了，感觉到抚摸着那疤痕的手指还有些颤抖，烧灼的伤已经痊愈，不该再让他感到疼痛，可是曾经的曾经却会像那痕迹般，永远也无法磨灭。

　　以前他也许可以像个平常人一样，找个可以共伴一生的女人，然后有个孩子，他本来也能有那样平稳安定的人生，但杰克思忖过，觉得那样的生活，他已经不再需要，也不会有了。

　　手指往下触及他的纹身图案，一只冲出绝望深渊，飞翔世界的麻雀，一艘海盗船和一个海盗同时诞生；一艘再也回不到过往生活的商船与其船长，从此，大海与自由，就是他们的一切。

　　似乎一个人就算如何计划；如何设想，仍然赶不上未知的变量——或者该说是命中注定。

　　那之后，他才体悟到他会变成什么样的人，不见得是取决于他处在什么环境，而是取决于他的本质是什么。海盗的狂放、自由的灵魂，就在这里，就在他的生命里，从未消失。

　　杰克叹息着将衣袖再次遮盖住它们，颓废的將双手摊在身侧，他任性的允许自己懦弱的希望，他与贝克特能就这样各自过着不相干的日子，而不愿意他们之间的矛盾持续加深，然后彼此对立在黑与白的极端线上，再次相互伤害。这种事情真的一次就够了。

　　他忽然想到在他出生以前，他的双亲是抱着什么样的心情呢，期待着他的到来吗？肯定是吧，不像自己总是在做蠢事，然后从蠢事中才学到教训。

　　人面临脆弱时总会想起最原始的亲情，杰克似乎有些犯起了思乡病，但他真的觉得自己应该找个时间回到故乡去看看那老家伙，还有在暴风雨中颠簸的船上把他安然带到世上的母亲——但是当然不是最近，至少也该在他「回复原状」以后。

　　现在不论身心都不在状态的情况下，他确实应该暂时离开大海，去过别的生活。杰克闭上双眼，想让自己躲入梦中，却突然听见有什么人发出一声刻意的轻咳。

　　「嗯……？」杰克迷糊的咕哝，转头看见曼弗雷德船医倚在他的舱门边，神态似笑非笑，刀锋般能神鬼不觉的穿透一切似的目光正紧紧锁着他。

 

　　「我很愉悦的见到斯派洛船长的脸上出现了许多罕贵的我从没见过的表情，」医生说着，径自步入杰克的舱房，有些幸灾乐祸的看着躺在床上的舱房主人讶异得全身僵硬，「让我能明白为什么许多人总是声称孩子是上天赐予的宝物，因为以真主之名，他将让他的血亲学会忏悔、良知以及……真诚？或者该说是找回呢？」

　　短短几句说得大刀阔斧、一针见血。杰克瞪大眼睛持续呆愣了一瞬，然后神经兮兮的蹭起来：「什么？我该忏悔什么？」他忙乱的说，「哦，我是该忏悔，忏悔我不知哪根筋不对把一个放着好好的内科医生不干，拿刀带械的到处晃的落魄医生给拐上船！」

　　曼弗雷德不予置评的冷笑：「容我提醒你，那叫『后悔』。」

　　杰克只好尴尬的撇嘴晃胡子。

　　「是么，」医生后来还是淡淡的叹息，「你希望当初没有选上我，如此大副会光荣的死于『英雄救美』，而你也不会摊上一个孩子了？」

　　「我……」杰克感到被冤枉的张嘴想反驳，但又似乎没找到能让他反驳的理由。没人能知道一念之间在他脑中有多少思绪窜过，只能见到杰克的神色在极短的时间内转为幽暗，他最终艰涩又固执的说：「我只是身体力行到……要是上帝会怜惜任何人，珍宝就不需要用苦痛来换取！」如果稍微碰触就会感到疼痛，那也是因为那地方有了可憎的伤口。天知道祂怎么会创造出牡蛎那种生物，让牠们在苦苦挣扎中孕育出一颗对牠们根本没有用处的珍珠。

　　曼弗雷德听了，皱起眉、微微瞇起眼睛盯着他的船长半晌，说：「至少你意识到你们之间存着一道阻碍，那么让他知道你在努力。」

　　「我试了！」杰克近乎跳脚的叫起来，委屈得要命的喊着冤：「噢，你不知道他干了什么，害得这个孩子差点活不成，如果不是因为你的那些药……」

　　医生静肃的望着他，思忖道：「那么，你除了现下的牢骚外，有反应过什么吗？」

　　杰克哑口无言。

　　「你不能一边乐在其中，把你们最亲密的时刻作为情伤宣泄的出口，一边又暗自抱怨。杰克，」他警醒对方似的唤了一声，然后一字一字刀刻般深刻的说：「如果我是大副，知道你跟我上床时是想着旧情人，早就把你的皮肉一刀一刀的割下来，拿去喂海龟了。」

　　杰克听得有些心惊胆跳，稍微想象一下就打了个冷颤，他真的不想那样，干脆无辜又轻窕的说：「你才不会呢。」又低头瞄了自己几眼，心想被海龟分食，太不光彩了，那可不适合他。如果一定要被吃掉的话，他希望是大得多的玩意。

　　「大副真的很疼你，」医生瞟了眼放在杰克床边的矮柜上的苹果，「这几天你这么安份，甚至连抚摸一下那些姑娘作消遣都没有。又看着自己的孩子一天天大了，大副高兴得不得了，人生的一大满足不就是如此么？还有助于增进你们除了肉体以外的关系。」

　　「我很怀疑那家伙不会无肉不欢，呃……也许也该加上我自己。」杰克挤着眼睛茫然然的说。

　　「黑珍珠号已经是一艘出类拔萃的海盗船了，你们都不能再回头，」曼弗雷德拿起矮柜上的苹果打量，「也许还需要时间，但没关系，总有一天你会像珍珠号粉碎她曾经的同伴一样击溃那道阻碍，别让你的船笑话你，斯派洛船长。」

　　最后他把那颗早已被巴博萨擦抹得干干净净的青色果实递到杰克面前，「来，苹果？」


	35. Chapter 35

　　1728年初秋，英格兰伦敦，半世纪前的恶火肆虐之城。

　　就像所有失火的船只一样，从船体本身到藏匿其中的恼人生物全无一幸免，街坊中的老旧建筑和失控的鼠疫在此消失怠尽，如传说中自焚后重生的菲尼克斯幼鶵般，这个城市在灰烬中以更稳固的坚石攀向高峰。

　　黑幕中曾经的通天烈焰与其说是惩罚，不如说是上帝施以的洗礼，迈向新生的日不落国的荆棘之路。

 

　　因为怀有身孕，珍珠号穿越大西洋的这三个星期以来，杰克在舱房中通常只身着宽松的衬衫，仅有偶尔会因为待不住，穿戴起他的全部装束到甲板上巡视几眼、透口气。此时船员们会显现出全新的素质，当船长室的大门开启，杰克的身影落入每个人的眼底时，忙碌的他们——尤其是那些新进人手——会倾刻静止下来，用着敬畏、景仰又带点想一睹其风采的热切神情，伸长脖子、目不转睛的远观他们鲜少露面的年轻船长。

　　由于这么罕见的目睹时刻所增添的神秘感，这位卓越的船只的真正统领、能把勇猛的里海海盗王与技术专精的医生收服麾下的海盗船长，在工作无聊乏味的船员间很容易滋生出各种充满伟岸与遐想的谣传：诸如能在东印度公司的精英特务围捕下，仍像小鱼钻网一样逃逸无踪、不费一枪一弹就把拿骚港洗劫一空、占了美丽又凶狠的人鱼便宜还能全身而退，没被咬死……

　　杰克往往在一双双眼睛张扬又崇拜的注目下，不自在的揪起眉毛，觉得受够的白了那些家伙几眼，然而这么一闪而过的瞥视在船员眼里是那样高贵骄傲藐视一切，抿紧唇的面容又是那样的不怒自威、高深莫测，就像高居临下的无所不能的神祇，无不加剧这位船长在船员间近乎痴迷的爱慕。

 

　　人总因为不甚了解而以琐碎的片面原料作发挥，在枯燥得急需娱乐滋润的脑袋里创建出一大堆谁也没有亲眼见过的丰功事迹。

　　现实是，只有本人知道他又干了什么蠢事：那个白痴曾经在单独一人的舱房中撩着衣摆忧心的瞪着已有些许弧度的腹部，就像女士在懊恼肚子上多出的肉那般，然后异想天开的在穿上背心后不约而同的仿照女人穿束衣的方式，深吸口气，用了些力度把腰带系得比以往还要紧。刚开始他不觉得难受；但几秒钟后小家伙就抗议似的发威，痛得他窜上跳下、大呼小叫的差点跑去撞墙，待他连忙松开紧绑的腰带，在疼痛的缓和下才余悸犹存的直喘气。等到疼痛平息也只好认份的多担待这特殊的身子，把腰带稍微打松点。幸好在层层衣物遮掩下倒也看不出来，他低头望着装完毕的自己想。

　　「还不算糟……」杰克咕哝一声，拿起他的枪械武器配戴。

 

　　三个多月的身孕虽还不显眼，但要如常一样把他的腰带、皮带都给系到位，再塞上镶有银饰的燧发枪已经勒得慌，连大口呼吸都不容易，随着日子他每穿上那装束就觉得更难受一些。皱着眉暗自隐忍的神色，看起来略带忧郁又若有所思，为了让受束缚的躯体能呼吸得顺畅些，他会尽力的直挺胸膛，连带的不自觉高昂起下巴，于是远眺般的视线就像随着海风，早已超脱凡人俗物的落在遥远的海平线的另一端，当然十足的飘渺漠视，不知谁能入眼；也因为不太舒服，原来歪扭怪异，脚跟都不着地一样的飘忽步子也多了些谨慎、稳重与顾虑。难怪不同以往的散漫放荡悠哉，像个真正的海盗王那样，周身都散发着不容侵犯的肃穆气场。

　　挺着这么不一般的身体，在烈日、大风和一群像土狼般粗鄙饥渴的船员间悠晃，也难怪大副每每见到自己状态特殊的恋人出现在甲板上，都要吓得大惊失色。

　　尽管最后杰克总在大副戒慎恐惧，深怕一不小心触碰到船长一根头发都会惹得顶头长官大怒的谦卑姿态下——至少旁人看起来是这样——与那些人痴傻的目送中，悻悻然的回到舱房；但从没想过要纠正与禁止其话题，不论如何，见到他杰克．斯派洛船长的奇幻名声与黑珍珠号一同远扬，是掩盖与转移他现下不便劳动的缺陷的一大办法，况且谣言并非全然捏造，虽然是夸张了些，杰克还是心安理得的任由那些传言像棉絮一样纷飞，根植在船员们心底。

 

　　由于黑珍珠号标志的漆黑船身与风帆都太过醒目，即使换掉海盗旗也无法伪装成一般探险家的船只或者是商船。这天夜里，他们熄掉所有的灯火，让黑珍珠号完美的融入在夜色中，趁着天还未亮时通过警戒，把船只安顿在隐蔽的天然港口，并遣散了全部新人。

　　清晨时分，巴博萨跟他的船长一同在舱房里。只身着基本衣物的杰克不太情愿的站在他身前。巴博萨打量杰克的衣着几眼，又看看床上摊着的那些布织物，庆幸的发现：杰克的装束从衬衫到背心，再到最外层的外衣一应俱全，只不过穿的方式显得不伦不类。

　　巴博萨捏住杰克衬衫衣领的系带，把松垮得不象样的领口收到合适的松紧，力道轻缓，举止亲昵柔和。杰克挤着眉维持着不舒坦的僵硬，但抬着下巴任由他动作。他的手指在打上活结时不经意的刮过脆弱的喉部上那层单薄的肌肤，同时不解风情的杰克终于按捺不住的缩了一下。

　　「亲爱的……巴博萨，」杰克顿了下用了他觉得较恰当的称谓，非常不悦的瞪着眼前的人，对于衣料触碰到他的脖子，感到很不习惯：「一流的海盗不会希望他的脖子多上任何东西，如果他希望永远不会被吊在绞架上扭动的话……」说得理直气壮，瞄到对方脖子上的链条——还是自己亲手系上的，又是一顿，「我说衣服！」他极为短瞬的掩饰得几乎不着痕迹，但剎那间夸张扬起的眉毛还是泄漏了什么。

　　巴博萨温情的弯起嘴唇，掩盖笑意。琢磨着当杰克唤他「巴博萨」与「赫克特」间的微妙差别：前者把他当船员、当下属，后者才是接近称呼一个恋人的方式。这两个字词不论念法、亲疏抑或杰克使用时的神态和语调都有明显的不同，一直以来他当然足够容易去分辨，也顺理成章的采用不同的态度；但是「亲爱的巴博萨」他还真是第一次听到。

　　「外面有些冷，不比加勒比的温热，你忍耐下，别着凉了。」他继续把系带打了一个标准的活结。背心也给杰克仔细的穿妥贴了，只留下头、尾的扣子没扣上。照杰克那样袒露着胸口的着衣方式，不仅不合时宜得引人侧目也不便防风御寒，在这彼岸的冷凉大城里，连最低下的落魄居民也不会那样穿着。

　　巴博萨接着拿起曼弗雷德提供的一条漂亮的丝质绣花领巾，沿着衬衫的系带缠绕，遮盖住领口，再打上领结。他的身份、历练自然没有接触这类玩意的必要，先前在船医挑剔眼光的检视下练习了许多次，可贴近杰克在他的脖子边上实际操作依然不太利索：紧了会勒到；松了又觉邋遢。他越是小心翼翼就越显得笨手笨脚，他有力的手指能稳健的拿刀枪、能掌舵，甚至能做各种粗活，就是不惯这么柔情细致的事，想当然是船医来做能更精确到位，但他尽量学着自己来。

　　「放松点……亲爱的。」

　　轻轻的声音飘散开来，巴博萨抬眼一望才发现本来不耐的杰克正偏着头，带着一脸的同情，关怀的瞅着他。

　　一股暖流淌过心扉，他想杰克真的很善解人意。此时近距离的亲密用暧昧已经不足言表，巴博萨很自然的认为他们早已是真正的恋人，只差没有把他们最大的秘密让多余的人知晓，最珍贵也最私密的，只属于他们两人的宝贝。

　　而后他终于能把领巾系好，琢磨着该把多余的部份塞入背心里还是展开来垂缀在外？只花了很短的时间，他决定用后者。

　　继续为杰克着装，把他的外衣穿上，再撩出被盖住的头发。他拨弄着柔软的发丝稍稍打理了一下，满眼笑意的想：杰克不系头巾、不戴船长帽的模样，看起来还真乖。

　　回应青年瞟向某样东西而露出的「你是不是忘了什么」的神情，他保持愉悦的微笑说：「腰带别缠了，也不用系皮带，这肚子别勒着。」

　　最后再端详杰克一眼，确保他看起来没那么容易跟海盗联想在一起了，把一顶能遮住青年深邃面容的宽沿帽子仔细的戴在他头上，特意把帽沿压低了些。

 

　　飞快窜升的繁荣是掩盖一切丑恶的华衣，体面与粗俗；光鲜与污秽极端的共存着，首善之都并没有成为多高贵的地区，石板路边的阴暗角落里仍然藏匿着恶棍或伺机的扒手；精美的四轮马车的车轮随时可能轻蔑的溅起某条泥土路上混杂了排泄物的脏水，浇入某个倒霉乞丐的饭碗中。泰晤士河南岸一带的码头区由于聚集了大量的各色劳工而滋生出供以消遣的妓院与酒馆，龙蛇杂处的环境简直可刊比海盗窝；但是这里没有海盗，确切的说是不能明目张胆的存在——除了那群甘愿沦为国王走狗的家伙。

　　除了船医外，他们的变装下了功夫，从容的混在目的各异的市民中，跟普通人比起来相去不远。在一阵冷风迎面吹过，送来一片经过许多双手拉扯磨损甚至几人的鞋底蹂躏的残破纸张后，巴博萨着实感激曼弗雷德的主意——那是张通缉令，上头描绘的正是杰克，即使破损严重他仍一眼就认出来了。他不当回事的松手，让它随风飘去，就像他几秒钟前本能的捏住即将贴到他脸上的纸片时那样自然。

　　而与以往不同的杰克首次走在陌生又人来人往的街道中，在熙熙攘攘的人群中有些惶恐；有些哆嗦，一只手爪子不由得紧紧拽着巴博萨的胳膊，另只空的手在身前纠结出各种手指变化。巴博萨奇怪的盯着他，心想怀了孕的人他也不是没见过，怎么别人就算如此也动作自然，初期看来与一般人根本无异；而这家伙像在揣着颗鸡蛋：怕动作大点就扔了、跳一下就摔了、跑一下就掉了。

　　尽管巴博萨对杰克的依赖举动感到欢天喜地；但两个男人大白天的就这样紧挨在一起逛大街未免太惹眼，他忍不住凑近他，压低声音说：「杰克，放松一点，我保证那看不出来。」

　　「不不……不是……」杰克尴尬的咕哝：给着装得这样规规矩矩、奇形怪状，他差点连路都不会走了，还步履凌乱的差点被自己的脚绊倒。

　　巴博萨终于明白是怎么回事，他一时没办法的望向船医寻求协助，奈何那家伙只是笑而不语。巴博萨只好想办法怎么照顾好自己这小恋人，张望四周，确定没有人注意他们后，迅速用宽大的披风罩住杰克顺势往他腰腹上一搂，再把对方的帽沿压了压，咐在嚷着看不到路的青年耳边：「头低点，这样就没人能看出你是男是女了！」

　　即使杰克在那瞬间愕然得五官错位，微微侧头余光能瞥到后面的船医极力忍笑的德性；但这个非常时期还是决定隐忍不发，谁让自己没事就为了衣着不适这种芝麻小事闹毛病。杰克无奈的为自己翻了翻白眼，也不知是出于不自在还是真想把「被紧拥的女伴角色」扮好，不住的往巴博萨身边缩，一只手从拽胳膊换成绕过对方背后，揪紧身侧的衣料，贴在他身边像紧靠着慰藉支柱般。在看不到前方景物的情况下低头盯着巴博萨的脚步，跟着对方移动自己的。


	36. Chapter 36

　　乘上马车，离开喧扰的街道，驶入郊区绿荫青葱的乡间小径。曼弗雷德有栋供他偶尔落脚的住宅，虽然他本人淡淡的声称只是间小房舍，但对于杰克跟巴博萨这类长年游荡于洋面，上岸只会追寻酒馆或妓院，早已把船只当成住所的人来说，一个建构在坚实地上的私有财产，是完全没有概念要获取的东西，着实不可多得，即使只是间简陋的小仓库，对他们来说也绝对足够了；况且那间「小房舍」是个保守估计有七、八个间室的双层建筑，有高高的石墙围起的庭院。从马车的窗户望过去，一棵冠幅遮盖部份房舍的橡树，健朗的伸展着枝叶立在屋侧。马蹄声最终静止在黑色的铁艺大门前。

　　那栋雅致的草木蔟拥的房舍首次完整的落入两个惊叹的海盗眼中。静谧又隐密得令人安心，是巴博萨对这个暂时居所的第一印象，他笑得温情的把仍呆呆的望着眼前景物，若有所思的杰克给牵下马车。

 

　　曼弗雷德不爱好任何繁复缛节的装饰，定期有忠诚的仆人打理的室内，陈设就如同他的人一般干净整洁：没有显摆的假发，依然能体现出他的高贵，且往往是不经意显露出来的，像花朵绽放似的自然无息；比如在日后发觉日常喝茶的杯子特别白皙无暇，像初生婴儿的肌肤般吹弹可破得近乎透明，询问后才知道那是来自德国梅森的贵重瓷具；又比如在清晨洗漱，擦脸时惊讶那布料的柔致细滑，才得知是产于法国里昂的丝绸。

　　回到阔别已久的自宅，曼弗雷德有许多事要亲自整理安顿好，他交给还杵在门口东张西望的两人的第一件任务是——去洗个澡。

 

　　不同于有逃避心态的在屋里各处像条虫一样的扭来晃去、东摸西蹭的杰克，巴博萨显得饶有干劲：提来一桶桶的水，烧热后倒入大木澡盆准备就绪。他朝着还当自己是只鸵鸟般，试图藏起自己部份身体就当不会有人发现的家伙喊。

　　而那家伙疑惑的从鼓起一角的窗帘后探出头，不巧就看到对方不偏不倚，目标明确的与他四目相对。还想骗自己是看到了幻觉，正想缩回去，对方一句令他不得不面对现实的语句接着闯入耳中：「如果你想在那里躲一辈子，我就当是船医挂了匹造型怪异的布幔。」

　　青年在一阵五官扭曲后终于放弃与窗帘的亲密接触，慢慢往巴博萨的方向踱过去，不忘抱怨咕哝着：「天气太冷」、「碰水简直要命的酷刑」、「太不绅士了」诸如此类的碎念。伦敦与加勒比海的气温差了华氏二十多度，杰克的手不由得缩成拳状，感到手指冷凉，连这身给穿得别扭的衣着都不打算扒下来了。

　　杰克跟着到浴室一看——有个奇怪的大概有酒桶四、五倍大的木桶，盛了比半满多一些的热水，另有几小桶清水。

　　杰克纳闷的指指那些容器：「不过就洗个澡，你弄这么多水干什么？」

　　巴博萨睨眼觑着他：「你知道什么叫洗澡吗？」

　　「不就是……用水洗过吗？」

　　巴博萨翻了个白眼。

　　他首次知道杰克是怎么洗澡时，差点没昏倒：杰克把一桶水举到头顶，把自己「哗啦」一声的从头到脚淋过一便，然后，他认为这就叫洗过了。

　　他想杰克的生活习惯真的有些糟，无法洗澡跟随便洗是完全不同的，即使杰克看起来一向不太脏，他想那是因为杰克毕竟是个船长，不像那些低下的水手终日挥汗如雨的收拉着帆索，或者像炮手那样，总是被炮膛散出的烟硝熏得灰头土脸却又放任着不洗掉。

 

　　不论如何，杰克最后还是顺从的自己脱了衣物，瞪着那些耀武扬威的静待使用的盥洗用具，战战兢兢的依指示坐上矮凳，将双手缩在膝上。采光良好的浴室因为那些热水而雾气蒸腾，光着身子还算不会抖得太厉害。

　　巴博萨首次在明亮的日光下仔细的注视杰克的身体，青年背对着他，姿势因为有些蜷曲，轮廓鲜明的肩胛骨更显突出。青年身形本就精瘦，经过那些小折腾后更是消瘦了些，十五周的身孕，合身的衣物一遮盖仍是什么也看不出来。巴博萨打量着，从杰克的肩、臂膀、腰际到胯部都给摸捏过一遍，边触探边暗自叹气：驶往伦敦的航程中，船医经常就兴致盎然的熬粥炖汤，给杰克的照料从没少过，怎么就这么难补回来？不免怀疑：这副瘦俏俏又窄胯的身子骨要怎么承受生命的重量。

　　顺着覆盖着薄薄皮肉的脊骨抚摸时，他突然醒觉到杰克光裸的背部少了些什么——曾经留在杰克身上的抓痕、咬痕等已然消失，像被浪花抹过的沙滩般，轻而易举的就被舔舐掉，无暇得像不曾有过。这当然是正常的事，自从得知杰克的身孕至今已快两个月了，他没再碰过杰克一次；但这样一来——视线掠过青年单薄的肩，落在右手臂上——杰克身上醒目的痕迹除了麻雀纹身外就只剩海盗烙印了。巴博萨很快的刻意忽略掉它，就像忽略心底升涌起的莫名不快那般，将目光放到那些盥洗用具上：先把青年的身体用温水淋湿，然后抹香皂。

　　根本不习惯洗澡的人出乎意料的一点也不反抗，乖乖的坐在那任由巴博萨擦抹他的身体，只是好奇的趴在一旁的木澡盆上，盯着里面蒸腾出的阵阵热气，并不时调皮的去吹弄。

　　这个家伙还真是浑身脏兮兮，用手搓或是澡巾擦洗全不够力，巴博萨握着淡雅的紫罗兰香皂觉得有些伤脑筋，虽然曼弗雷德一点都不介意，但这种香喷喷的高级货用在杰克身上根本是浪费，也许洗完了一整块也洗不净他的身体。

　　他干脆操起鬃毛刷，浸湿后抹上厚厚一层去污性较强的肥皂，就在杰克背上大刷特刷起来。刷了几下才发现杰克紧着身体，一双手爪子也缩成拳头状，但始终不吭一声。

　　「痛吗？」他侧过头去观察杰克的表情。

　　「不不，继续……」杰克扯出一抹僵硬的笑。

　　「痛的话你就说。」

　　「我亲爱的赫特克，你干那事的时候从来不会管我痛不痛，不是吗？」他回过头嘻皮笑脸的给对方一个嘲讽，「这点小事算什么，不就洗个澡吗？」

　　「……那好，我会给你刷个痛快。」巴博萨放胆的继续刷洗杰克身上的脏污，而后者也不以为意，转过头将下巴搁在交迭的双手上。

　　巴博萨很用心的给对方刷洗着，其卖力的程度好似他不是在给一个人洗澡，而是在对付墙上还是地板上的什么顽垢一样。刷得杰克简直都要被泡泡给淹没了，还不小心让他被过于浓厚的肥皂味给呛得打了个喷嚏。杰克有些无语的转着眼睛，瞪着一丛丛的泡泡缓缓的滑落，还是动也不动的趴在那里，难得安分的连头也没转一下，只在巴博萨刷到他身前时，配合的转过身。

 

　　终于巴博萨满头大汗的刷完了杰克的身体，再掷起他的手、脚，用软毛刷仔细的清掉指缝和深陷在皮肤纹理中的污垢。杰克的指甲修剪得很平整，短短的角质组织用指腹刮过边缘，因它们的平滑而感到愉悦，似乎这是青年全身上下不须旁人操心的地方，与此同时杰克却嫌恶的做了个鬼脸。

　　「怎样？」他问。

　　「嗯……」杰克犹豫的顿了下，「如果把你的手指放到礁石上，我一定分不清哪个是藤壶，哪个是你的指甲……」他尽量想出了什么委婉的措辞，可惜还是禁不住的叫起来：「噢，见鬼的！你怎么会把它们搞得像鸟粪一样，是因为你有捅包括我在内的所有生物的那个地方的嗜好吗？」

　　巴博萨疑惑的检视起他的指甲：真是又尖又长又脏，又因有失控般的增厚角质，指甲盖也凹凸不平，在看过杰克的是如何的小巧细致后，这样的对比可说是惊悚，他感到微微受伤的看着自己粗糙的指甲想。

　　杰克仍在嫌弃：「该死的，你到底引诱了多少可怜的羽毛家伙，让牠们在你手指间掉了一地羽毛还扯开嗓子尖声怪叫？」

　　「闭嘴，杰克！」他一时困窘，有些恼羞成怒的以喝斥的语气吼了回去。

　　「船长！」青年也不甘示弱，继续碎碎念念：「健忘可不是个好习惯，就算现在我们寄人篱下不在船上，但也该记得把记性装到你脑子里否则连恶狗都不会看上你了，明白？」

　　巴博萨忍气吞声的沉着脸，对于那家伙的胡言乱语不需要认真，但料想到自己没打算这样任事情掠过，终于带着窃笑的勾弯嘴角：「你这身皮从没搓干净过，要不是我给刷了一遍，否则你跟那些扒粪的癞皮狗有什么不一样？」

　　杰克瞪大眼睛，没有预料他会反驳，「我确实做过，」他抽着嘴角尴尬的咕哝，有些委屈又心虚的把视线移开一瞬，「只不过没用上这些泡泡……」

　　巴博萨获得胜利般的笑意更甚：「我已经替你完成了身体清洁，那么，你愿意对我的指甲做相同的事？」

　　「这自然。」杰克讨好的露齿而笑。

　　巴博萨满意的搁下软毛刷，把满身泡沫的杰克冲洗干净后将他搀起。后者摇摇晃晃的站起来，又别扭的把双手交握着掩在胸前，身体畏缩的像个娇羞少女。巴博萨一副「你的身体我都看光了还害羞什么」的表情觑着他，他总搞不懂，杰克哪里不遮，偏要遮没啥要紧的胸部，只有女人才会在裸露时下意识的遮蔽那个地方。

 

　　他把手伸进木桶里探了探，热水已经正好降至合适的温度。他小心的把杰克扶进去，让他泡一个放松的温水澡。杰克倒也很配合，安安静静又大感新鲜的坐在里面，而巴博萨着手准备对付杰克那一头乱糟糟的毛发，他伸手拨了拨，那一头杂七杂八的又是长短不一的拉斯塔法里式发绺又是各种叮叮当当的小东西，真是什么都有。他想那一定会是个艰巨的任务。

　　巴博萨的预感没有错，他才舀了水往杰克头上倒去，结果水一淋上去的瞬间，就在刚才还乖得要命的人却马上惊呼一声跳起来，吓得巴博萨慌张的检查水温，他真的以为倒上去的是沸腾的热水才会让杰克起这么大的反应。他前一秒还担心要是烫伤了杰克要怎么办，后一秒又暗叫自己的愚蠢，那明明就是从杰克泡着的水里舀起的。

　　「你干什么？这水不会烫到你也不会冻到你吧？」

　　「别碰我的头发，我不洗头！」杰克紧张的用双手护住头发。

　　「不就洗个头吗？」他才想起小动物从来都是最讨厌让人清洗头部的。

　　「他只说要洗澡，没说要洗头阿。」杰克无理取闹的喊。

　　「你身体都洗干净了为什么不让洗头？你自己洗澡时不是连头也一起淋的吗？」

　　「照你的方法，我的头发会被你洗坏！」

　　「……」巴博萨需要点时间来消化这句莫名的话，「阿，我保证不会弄坏你那些小玩意。」

　　「真的？」杰克狐疑的看着他。

　　巴博萨暗想，他还真猜对了：「不想感冒就快给我坐下！」

　　在巴博萨暗藏怒意的命令下，杰克这才撇撇嘴，一面有些颤抖的感受到九月伦敦的气温威力，乖乖的坐回木桶里，「你要轻一点，记得……」他不放心的朝巴博萨比划他干净的手指。  
　　巴博萨拿起肥皂，随意应了声。

　　杰克这才勉为其难的回过身，一脸纠结的在木桶边缘趴好。

 

　　要把那一头蓬乱又纠缠不清的发丝给清洗干净真的是一件令人头痛的事，这还得归功于过程中杰克不时会不舒服的挣动。没办法，杰克的头发不是一般的乱，这里缠那里绕的，要在清洗过程中不弄痛他简直比洗劫一百艘商船还难。

　　过了差不多半小时，木桶里的水已经快凉透。巴博萨挺了挺发酸的腰，瞪着那一头乱七八糟没办法的叹口气，为了让自己跟杰克少受些罪，他还真不得不对那颗长满乱毛的脑袋投降，让曼弗雷德来接手。

 

　　片刻过后，从头发到脚趾都彻彻底底的清洗干净的杰克反坐在椅子上，身上还裹着浴巾，正由曼弗雷德梳理他的头发。杰克的发辫在清洗过后有些松开，医生在征得同意下，梳开那些松散的发辫。

　　巴博萨站在一边打量，看着曼弗雷德按住杰克的发根，另一手用梳齿末端流利的挑开纠缠的部份，再一一把那些小饰物给解下来。巴博萨从没看通他是怎么处理的，只觉得他好像能看清那一头乱发的条理似的，他拿着工具的手，在杰克的头发上顺一顺，那些打结严重的部份就这么轻而易举的给他梳开了。

　　那真不愧是精通中国那种神秘的医术与外科手术的医生的手。他想，这么精细又需要技巧的事他还真做不来。

　　他看看杰克，发现他就安安静静、乖顺的趴在倚背上，下巴搁在垫了软布的顶端横木，姿态呈现一种享受的放松，半睁着眼睛好像随时会睡着似的，洗干净的脸庞看起来柔和了些。他想如果剃掉杰克的八字胡跟山羊胡，会不会很像曼弗雷德？他看看杰克又看看长相俊秀的医生，然后摇摇头暗自嘲笑自己的想法。 _ **曼弗雷德有一半的东方血统。**_

　　后来敏锐的医生心领神会的，彷佛要稍稍削减他心中因束手无策而涌起的窘态般解释说之前杰克编这种发辫的时候，他曾协助负责后面的部份。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于麻雀背后的刺青，关于这部份没有什么资料，也不知他何时刺的。英wiki也只是笼统的说那些刺青文字是来自十五世纪，一首称为「Desiderata」的诗篇，而且没有标示资料来源。
> 
> 但实际，经查证，那首诗篇是完成于二十世纪，由Max Ehrmann所作。只因当时有个人喜欢收集诗篇，还印成册发给群众，其中一本小册子印有Desiderata这首诗，加上小册子的封面上印着老教堂的建设日期：「Old Saint Paul's Church, Baltimore AD 1692 」，这就被有些人误以为这首诗创作于1692年，并被刻在教堂的墙壁上。后来，这首诗被成千上万的人传诵，人们以讹传讹，错误地把它说成是1692 年刻在圣保罗教堂墙壁上的诗篇。
> 
> 来源：http://blog.sciencenet.cn/blog-50350-479933.html
> 
> 内文还包含那首诗歌的完整翻译。仔细一看，那跟麻雀实在是没什么关联的人生大道理阿（汗）估计剧组要是得知这诗的创作年份也会想忽悠过去了吧。
> 
> 话说1692年是17世纪吧……
> 
> 综合以上，麻雀背后倒底有没有刺青非常让人存疑，反正也是个存在感很薄弱的刺青Orz 反正文中的小麻雀是设定为没有滴。


	37. Chapter 37

　　因为地理差异，炙热灼人的日照在此缓和了几分，午后的阳光带着令人心神松弛的温暖，洒得洁白的被褥上一片明亮。

　　杰克躺卧在柔软蓬松的被子上，拥懒得像只咖啡色的波斯长毛猫。尽管对于巴博萨施力过度的刷洗仍有微微的怨怼，但此时他通体舒畅，全身上下都是难得的干净清爽，他暗自庆幸自己的皮够厚。嗅着被褥里散出的阳光馨香，和自己身上的肥皂气味，他想这种感觉也还不坏——如果巴博萨给他刷澡的力道轻一点的话……

　　而后他察觉到终于也把自己弄干净的巴博萨，步入敞开房门的寝室的动静。

 

　　玩味的打量着纠缠在那一团凌乱的棉被间，朝他投来一个浅浅笑容的青年，他同样也咧开嘴笑，半真切半意谓深长的。床上在他离去前还是平整的，现在就如同那家伙才刚被梳过的头发般，不消一刻就蹭得狂乱无比。他想杰克一个人还真是自得其乐，必定在上头翻滚了一遍又一遍；但此时更令人莞尔的情境是：两个身份特殊又洗好澡的人置身在一间比舱房宽敞几倍的卧室里——特别还是标准的双人主卧——他思量杰克对于他们将在此过上一段类似婚姻的生活究竟有无概念，即便他们的关系已无须张扬。

　　再没有火苗般勾人的红砖头巾，船长的装束也暂时被弃置，而闲杂人等抛在遥远的视线之外，连同船只与海洋。稳固的石墙屏障内，精心掩饰的秘密将安然的逐渐茁长。现在他们有大把的时间专心面对彼此，在惬意阳光的轨迹中什么都不用急躁，开花结果的等待历久漫长自有缘由，他只要学会把耐性拉得更长。

 

　　他保持良好的微笑俯视着，将一个皮革卷成的收纳袋递给仍黏在床上的杰克：「现在，该履行你的承诺。」

　　那人愣了极短的一瞬间，随即恍然的轻呼一声翻起身，两者几乎是同时间发生的。

　　「你来得正好，」带着惯常的迷人微笑，杰克接过卷袋说，目光扑闪向他，手指灵活的摸索拆解缠绕其上的皮制捆绳，「你知道吗，也许再晚一分钟我就睡着了。」

　　巴博萨嗤笑一声，这是他已经太熟悉的杰克半开玩笑式的推托与调侃，这会儿他选择不予回应。

　　而这似乎从来都不影响青年洋洋自得的兴致：「真的，我可以想象自己洗澡肯定不容易，非常不容易……」杰克若有所思的说，对方的胡须跟发梢湿漉漉的纠结着，看起来更像露出水面瘫软的海藻了，杰克为自己想象出的画面打了个寒颤，努力的别把它们联想在一块，「嗯，快过来，赫克特，这样的天气湿着脑袋可真冷，不是吗？」杰克显然不愿意离开阳光洒落的床铺，他已经解开了捆绳，殷勤的挪动自己和被子的位置，热络的将巴博萨往床上招呼。

　　巴博萨依要求也卧上那张华美的雕花大床，再递给杰克几张折迭的陈旧报纸——几年前的伦敦公报——看着他心领神会的在待会要操作的区域铺上。

　　杰克摊开那皮革卷袋，安插在内袋中的金属一目了然的显现在二人眼前，反射着明亮的光。看着那些整洁的用具，青年的神情僵了一下：即使只是用来修甲的，一位医生的器械配备齐全得超乎预料，有些用具杰克见也没见过，新奇又困惑的捏起形状怪异的器具挤着眼睛看得一头雾水，最后只好重又放回去，挑出几支他熟悉的，趴卧到巴博萨身边拉起他的手。

　　「你该好好照顾它们，」打量着那些指甲，杰克说，「如果你不希望小姑娘对它们的印象多过你的话，呃？」

　　巴博萨睨眼看着杰克的目光投向自己，在经历那些变故后终于恢复成原先的清亮。洗去妆点眼周的深黑粉末，那双红棕眼眸似乎更清澈干净了些。

　　他故意挟着不悦般的缓缓从齿间逼出对方的名字：「杰克……」

　　青年马上收起那副戏谑，识相得彷佛被制止并认错似的。

　　巴博萨立即补了句：「别趴着。」

　　杰克愣愣的望着他一时没会意过来，直到他看了看自己那不恰当的姿势，困窘终究全显在脸上，他意识到自己是不是依然太过随性了，以这样特别的身份。只好坐起身。实际上床铺很柔软，他并未感到任何不适。

 

　　「特别是，不是每个人都像你一样能从女人那弄来这么多玩意。」在杰克找了个舒坦的坐姿后，巴博萨继续说。

　　杰克给了他一个美好的微笑：「你需要的只是找到一间对的店铺或者一个对的人，伙计。」

　　巴博萨同样也笑，只不过是有些调侃的，没再回话。实际上不会有人为了这种事特地造访整洁得令海盗们不自在的医务室，自个儿去购买用具那更不可能，大部分的水手在各种粗活中会自然的磨损那层角质硬物，通常没有机会增长。一旦长了便用牙咬或用粗糙的木板磨过；而问题自然不在这里，毕竟那青年的生活喜好时常是那么不同于常人。

　　杰克也不再作声，仔细的专注于对方指尖：先用锉刀把粗糙的指甲面刮掉，再剪去多余长度，指甲屑刷刷落在陈旧纸上。巴博萨沈浸的满足于杰克灵巧的手指轻触着他的与杰克垂下的眼睛专心一至的对待他的指甲的意象里，丝毫没有顾虑杰克可能会有一瞬大意的把利剪嵌进他末端的皮肤，削下一小片。

　　杰克换过用具，把具有锐角的断面一一磨平。巴博萨持续注视沐浴在温暖日光中的杰克，端详他披散下的没有发辫与头巾束缚的头发。阳光的色泽驻足在杰克清洁又别无他物的发丝上再耀入他眼中，像黄昏下的芒草那样细致可爱。他忍不住伸出另一只手碰触，引得那青年停滞下来，有些因意外而僵硬的瞥视对方的手指深入他发间，看在巴博萨眼里这更像是种配合。

　　他顺势把那些垂落的头发收拢在杰克耳后。那人接着不悦的瞅了他一眼：「都怪你，现在我有部份财产全跟珍珠号丢在一起了！」毕竟还未习惯不同的装扮，可到底也没拒绝。

　　「好，我理解，」巴博萨咧出一个真心的微笑，「我保证以后会帮你拿回来，连同珍珠号。现在，继续……不要停。」最后一句带着些微央求。

　　杰克纠着眉毛瞪着他，最后依然低下头准备磨那些指甲——如果没有被打断的话。

 

　　「为什么你们剪个指甲都能扯到船？」曼弗雷德抱着毛毯出现在门口，看了看床上的两人，目光更多是落在杰克身上。

　　「因为某人不纯粹的心思与手爪子。」杰克笑得连自己都感到心虚的回避曼弗雷德，与说出这个句子后巴博萨微微受伤的视线。

　　年轻的医生暗自叹气似乎充耳不闻，将毛毯放在床上，说明：「如果盖不够你们大概会需要。不要抢被子。还有赫克特，」临去时他终于针对巴博萨唤了声，杰克已经忍不住对他恋人的新称呼再次笑了出来。被唤到的人僵直的瞪着眼，因为名字被其他人叫出而同样感到不习惯。他们已达成共识避免再叫唤船上的职称，以便更好的融入于陆上生活。

　　「有空你得练习怎么自己修剪好指甲，」医生正色发话了，「好帮助杰克，如果他不能构到自己的脚趾。」

　　杰克疑惑的看看自己的脚，似乎在纳闷他怎么会构不到自己的脚趾。

　　巴博萨同样望过去，关注杰克的足尖。为了照料杰克他连怎么打领结那种十足细致的手法都学会了，他觉得自己可以立即答应下来，但是盯着那些脚趾越发琢磨便发现自己离允诺越发遥远：领结若是系太紧了还能够立刻松开，从头来过；但修剪指甲这种动刀动剪的事，简单只是表面上的，一旦他没拿捏好适当的位置……还足足有十根。几番考虑，他于是决定先看情况。

 

　　「那么医生，你来当我的练习对象。」

 

　　明亮的寝室里静默了短暂一瞬，之后曼弗雷德脸色煞白的离去。

　　杰克目送着他，然后保持同情忧伤的脸色面对巴博萨，说：「他看起来很高兴。」


	38. Chapter 38

　　余下的午后时光他们哪儿也没去，甚至没有离开那张温暖的床铺。巴博萨将掌根靠在杰克头上，几根手指漫不经心的在杰克头顶的发旋上抚摸宠物一样的来回拨弄，有几根细细的发丝缠上他的手指。再往下方触探，能摸到一条绳状般的僵硬突起。他顺手撩开杰克的一缕缕发丛，仔细观察那道伤疤，那原本是不断冒着鲜血的可憎伤口，暴风雨中的一场意外造成了它。为了便于照护，曼弗雷德精细的沿着周遭削掉了些许发丝，而现下疤痕组织已持续增生，就如那重新生长的柔细毛发般。若过程顺利，最终它将归于毫无存在感的平和。

　　他没问杰克这不痛了对吧。杰克枕在他腿上，他能感觉到他平缓的呼吸，除此之外毫无动静，也许已经睡着了。怕吵醒他，似乎也更怕惊扰这如湖面般平稳无波的宁静，只是动作轻柔的持续抚摸着，像要把恋人的全部模样牢牢印在他指尖的触觉里。

　　缓慢掠过杰克的脚趾，细细端详，现在它们还很精实，趾背上只是很薄的一层皮肤覆盖着坚硬的骨骼。手指滑过平整的趾甲，仔细看趾甲与趾腹在脚趾上构成的方式，眉头因专注而皱起。他发觉过长的趾甲会超出趾腹的范围，对比着自己刚被剪过的指甲，脑中回想着杰克操作剪刀时流畅干净，他想轮到他来做的话应该不难，他不需要剪得太短。

　　最终他发现杰克肢体末梢的温度是有些凉，于是拉过被子小心的裹在杰克身上。动作时他感到胸腔中流淌过一阵暖流，充满他不曾有过的怜惜与爱意，剎那间不禁惊叹的想，人与人长久相处的影响超乎他想象的巨大辽阔，如潮汐冲刷的沿岸，缓慢但无时无刻都在变化，下次再看见时也许已是截然不同的景色。

　　杰克比他晚了整整二十年出生，这样的年龄差异让他眼中的杰克岂只是年轻，甚至能用年幼来形容。他们相识时，杰克仅仅十多岁，灿阳般天真乐观的年纪，受过汗水的浸润但还未真正领略过现实的残酷。接着是数年他未曾参与的杰克过往的另一段人生，那段人生旅途就终止在他们身下的国度的另一端，就在那里，造就了现在他所看见的杰克。

　　而现在那青年正无比安静的卧在他身边沉睡，以最无防备的松懈姿态。

　　遇见杰克前他很难想象自己会有这样的心思：愿意为了一个人而学会耐心、细心与体贴，他也能知道现在杰克比起以往都还要脆弱但又美妙。

　　他觉得自己正心甘情愿的深深沉入在温暖的爱恋流沙中，一心一意只想好好照顾他、好好保护他，如窗外慷慨贡献光明的太阳。

　　在得知他的指甲的征状是出于某种霉菌感染后，他没舍得再体验一次这样静谧温馨的时光。阳光穿透明亮的窗温和洒落，杰克低垂着头，专注细心的帮他修剪指甲的画面，成了他脑中绝无仅有的一幅定格。

 

　　经过许多时日，他们已经分开后才了解，这幅景象为何如此让他心驰神往。保存在记忆中的他们才刚开始新生活，正通往描绘中的美好未来，他们明明可以拥有的，却在途中嘎然中止，彷佛一艘满载宝藏的船突然沉没，除了深海中升涌出的气泡外，什么也没给岸上留下。

　　他也许不奢望能迎击或闪避命运，他只是永远也不明白他们的决裂为何会如此的快，一条细细的裂痕就足以撕毁计划中的蓝图，没能实现的未来。

　　那之后他才在加勒比海灼热炙人的日光中恍然醒觉，他根本不用担心要如何帮杰克修剪指甲，他不会陪伴杰克度过最后时日，也不会看到杰克后脑的伤疤变平变淡。他们最后的可谓亲密的时光短暂得来不及掌握，彷佛清晨最纯净的一颗露水凝聚草间然后失重坠落的一瞬，等到回神时已然错过。

　　永远的错过了。

 

　　晚餐时杰克对白色桌巾上摆放的火腿、煎蛋、浓汤、面包与奶油露出一点怀念与感到久违的神情，但有些餐桌外的东西吸引了他：辣得简直要喷火的辣椒，跟酸到令人冒汗的柠檬。

　　巴博萨怎么也没想到他心爱的恋人连用个餐都能制造麻烦又让人心惊胆战。他皱着一张脸不可思议的看着杰克神色自若的扫光一整盘柠檬切办，好像那酸到牙齿都要融掉一样的汁液正在他嘴里溢满似的。在目睹杰克啃完几条通红的辣椒后又瞠目瞪着他在自己的浓汤里扔了堆黑胡椒，照样没有什么出格一样的当着佳肴品尝。

　　巴博萨感到艰难的咽下嘴里的食物，就算有身孕的人味觉跟会平常不太一样，可是这未免也变得太奇怪了。他终于看不下去的撇过头，杰克奇特的口味看得他胃疼、头也疼。这哪里像怀孕，根本是舌头坏掉了！

 

　　「柠檬能安胎，」看似放任他的船长胡吃乱喝的医生开口了。同时杰克意外的抬起头，又看了看一旁的柠檬果皮，讶异的惊觉原来那清新扑鼻的黄澄澄果实与黑糊糊又苦涩的汤药居然有同样效用，想到那该死的汤药他立刻厌恶的皱皱眉，彷佛药物惊悚的味道重回舌尖，怎么也无法把两者连想在一块，但又迷糊他刚刚到底吃了什么？

　　瞥见杰克一副反胃似的搁下汤匙，用别的食物——特别是看起来与安胎药绝无关联的——转移注意般的捏了片火腿塞进嘴里，医生继续说：「辣椒和胡椒虽有刺激性，但我没听过有人食用到出问题的，至少目前没有。」曼弗雷德再看一眼用力嚼火腿的杰克。要他不用担心般对他摇摇头说：「不至于吧。」

　　巴博萨明白的感到舒坦了些。医生切了点奶油：「但还是得要求他吃一些有营养的食物，比如新鲜的蔬果、牛奶和蛋。」

　　巴博萨看着他抹开奶油，银制抹刀在他手中操作熟稔。不同于在海盗船上工作帮他处理伤口的迅速利落，用餐时毕竟是闲暇时光，属于上等人的从容优雅在此流露出来，手势流畅柔滑，就像他在给一幅画作上颜料般的细致，但仍有一位医生特有的干净与准确在里头，均匀抹上奶油的面包看上去润泽可口，非常诱人。

　　后来他依样画葫芦的抹了两片面包，放在杰克的盘子里。

　　「噢……这可真足够。」杰克嘻皮笑脸的评论。即使奶油还是抹得稍微多了点，庆幸杰克对此并不挑剔，很干脆的把手伸进盘子里，灵活的舌头一点一点，迅速舔掉了几乎满出面包边缘的奶油。巴博萨看得有些入迷，到杰克开始啃起面包后才回神。

　　「你需要多补充能量。」巴博萨也微笑着说，没否认他。他想杰克应该不讨厌乳制品，甚至是挺喜欢，往后照料杰克的饮食并不会太费事，然后要定期抓他去洗澡，保持卫生。


	39. Chapter 39

　　秋天的气息吹走了翠绿的世界，阳光的色泽凝聚在落叶性乔木的叶片中，然后一片片落下，夏季存留的最后一点温度也将随着落叶归于尘土而消散怠尽。

　　在曼弗雷德的私人住宅度过几天，若天气晴朗稳定，他们会选择在户外待上大半天，享受深秋前还略有暖意的日光。就在刚刚，他才把衣着稍嫌单薄的青年给硬裹上一件羊毛外衣，扣子还未扣上，便挣脱他迫不及待的往门口跑去。

　　杰克出门时带进了一小阵微冷的风，他望着青年咖啡色的身影融入在暖色调的户外里，就像在船上般自然和谐。他继续准备着野餐篮的内容物。

　　杰克站在阳光洒落的门前，感受不同于海风的夹杂青草和森林芬芳的微风拂过脸庞。屋侧的橡树在风中微微摇动枝叶，发出悦耳的摩擦声，像与他问候般的，一切都散发着早晨特有的生气蓬勃。

　　杰克正沈浸在美丽景致的光辉中，突然注意到在那树下有着些许落叶的草地上，有一小团红棕色毛茸茸的东西在移动。

　　那是一只正在觅食的欧亚红松鼠。

 

　　「 **老鼠！** 」杰克眼睛一亮、玩心大起，立刻飞奔过去。

　　那只松鼠早在杰克出门时就发现他了，瞥着杰克笔直的朝牠冲去时还好整以暇的拣了颗橡子仁，然后才一溜烟的窜上那棵大橡树。

　　杰克可没死心，借着奔跑的动力冲上主干，然后手脚并用的攀着枝条，活像只猴子似的爬着树。

　　松鼠一上了安身的大树就松懈下来，望着手里捧的可口的橡子仁便馋的张嘴啃去，牠的牙齿刚咬上硬硬的橡子壳，又立即警觉的转过头。

　　在松鼠的认知里，只惊见一只怪模怪样的「猴子」正来势汹汹的追上来，牠没料到杰克竟能穷追不舍的朝牠逼近，居然被他吓得差点栽下去。牠的大尾巴甩呀甩，迅速的稳住重心，橡子仁也不要了，把果实一扔，便惊慌的逃命去。

　　杰克见状，赶紧伸手一抓，但他的手指只擦过松鼠尾巴上蓬松的密毛。杰克不服气的紧追上去，爬了几步，突然想到什么，他回神的停止动作，往下一望，发现自己离地面已至少三十英呎了。

　　在以前，杰克在树上爬上爬下就如同操帆水手们爬绳梯一样的矫健，虽然他并不是有很多的机会能遇到一棵能爬的树；但意识到自己的身体已不同以往后显的绑手绑脚，他战战兢兢的伸脚往下探，觉得奇怪怎么从前上下树木就跟走路一样简单的自己现在居然连脚要放哪里也没主意。杰克觉得踩哪里都不踏实，一时间也不知道要怎么办，只好抓紧着树枝，困窘的定在那里。

　　然而没多久又不安份的挪动身体、改变重心，确保双脚有足够的施力点。他盯着地面紧绷着身体，像一支弓弦被拉到极限等待射出的羽箭。他想只要技巧性的跳下去，顺势接上几个滚动就能减低高坠的冲击……

　　他几乎就要跳下去了，庆幸一个人影的出现阻止了他惊破人肝胆似的直接蹦下树。

 

　　巴博萨提着野餐篮，在庭院四处张望搜寻杰克的身影，正纳闷那家伙跑哪去时，他的目光受了指引般的往上抬，一眼就看到挂在树枝上的人。

　　「杰克！」他瞪大眼一脸诧异，那青年离开他的视线不过几分钟，曾经也是这样的短暂分别，再次见到他时，他出现在抽屉里、高耸的桅楼上，甚至自己摔个七晕八素的倒在湿淋的甲板上……而巴博萨显然又一次的低估了那家伙惹麻烦的卓越能力：「你在搞什么鬼！爬上去干什么？你肚子里有孩子还要这样乱来吗？」

　　「对不起，我一时忘记了……」杰克侧过头瞥他一眼，尴尬的撇撇嘴角。

　　「忘记了……？」巴博萨简直哭笑不得，他发誓跟杰克相处以来翻白眼的次数绝对超过大半生的量。

　　「我马上下来。」杰克察觉到树下的人的情绪，有些急忙的往下踩，慌张中他根本稳不住脚，这一踩，杰克的身体也断线般的一滑。

　　「你别动！」巴博萨惊得差点心脏都停了。连杰克自己也吓出一身冷汗，这么高要是摔下去真的不得了，在以前也许还能活蹦乱跳，但现在不行，上次他经历过的那种疼痛与虚弱他真的死也不想再受一次。所幸杰克手里还紧紧的抓着树枝，没有整个人掉下去  
。  
　　「你抓好、踩好，别摔下来了，我马上过去！」巴博萨说着，抬起不太灵敏的手脚搭上树干。

　　于是这两个人，一个进退不得的卡在树上；一个四肢笨拙的使劲往上挪。

　　而那只松鼠端坐在高高的枝叶上，余悸犹存又莫名其妙的睁着大大的黑眼睛，打量底下那两只不知道在干嘛的奇怪动物。

 

　　「杰克，你是要折腾死谁？谁会像你这样怀着孩子还爬树的阿？还爬得这么高。」巴博萨吃力的攀爬着，他的额头在凉爽的空气中冒出汗水，好不容易才爬了一半。

　　「对不起啦，我真的不是故意的，都怪那只一堆毛的老鼠……」杰克不好意思的朝他笑笑。施力过久的肢体已开始乏力，「你快一点，我快抓不住了……」

　　巴博萨一听，纵然一脸受不了的嘴上低低咒骂不停，但还是赶紧拼着老命，咬牙加快速度。

　　终于，他满头大汗，狼狈的来到杰克身边。

　　「来，慢一点。」他一手稳稳的扶住杰克的手臂，一手牢固的抓着像树的枝条，协助他爬下树。巴博萨的动作虽不灵巧，但沉稳与谨慎的令人安心。杰克顺从的跟着他的脚步，小心翼翼的一点一点的接近地面。

 

　　爬到主干时，能抓握的侧枝条已经没有了，巴博萨只能尽量踩稳脚步，另一手紧紧抠着粗粗的树皮，以最大的限度稳住杰克和自己的身体。

　　杰克简直从没这么紧张过，他喉咙发干的吞咽一下，抖着脚鼓起勇气再往下一踩。谁知杰克这一步没有稳住，脚下一滑整个人就拖着巴博萨跟着往下掉。

　　巴博萨想也没想，大手一揽，把杰克紧紧的拥在怀里，自己背部朝下的当了杰克的软垫，落在仍然翠绿的草地上。

　　摔在草地上的巴博萨立刻睁大眼睛，抬起头看看压在自己身上的家伙。幸好本来与地面就没剩多少距离，巴博萨只是摔得有点痛，被他护在身前的杰克亦安然无恙，只是有些受惊吓。

　　见杰克没事，巴博萨长舒口气，将头倒上凉凉的草地：「那只一堆毛的老鼠大概在看我们的笑话，下次你要爬也该等那之后阿。」

　　「下次只爬矮一点的。」杰克又回复成那副嘻皮笑脸的样子，侧过头贴上巴博萨宽大的胸膛。

　　在确定安全的地上，他们紧绷了大半天的神经倏然放松，就这样一上一下的贴着彼此躺在树下惊魂未定的喘着气。两人的心都依然狂跳不已。


	40. Chapter 40

　　早晨发生的风波宛如吹拂在湖面上般，漾起一小阵涟漪之后重归平静。尽管巴博萨的胸膛还清晰记忆着当杰克贴在他身前时的剧烈心跳，和徘徊在耳边的急促喘息声。他抚着杰克起伏的肩胛，指尖填满了他的发丝。待他们平复过来，杰克抬起头。他瞥见对方好似惊觉自己闯了祸又压在别人身上而增生出混合了羞愧跟惊喜的表情，不过只是一瞬间，当杰克的眼睛像蜂鸟的翅膀轻快扑闪后。 

　　「这样真不错，赫克特，」杰克俯视着他，兴致盎然中带点自豪的说，仍然压在他身上，以跨坐的姿势，「真的，我曾经从一百英呎高的桅杆上掉下来，然后一点小伤也没有。」

　　巴博萨于是放任自己的哼笑声：「你的意思是你掉在某个倒霉家伙上头，像现在这样？」

　　杰克不置可否的回以一个自得的微笑，没有露出亮灿的牙齿，伴随垂向下的眼睛。巴博萨倏地意识到，当那青年显露这样的神态时，无非代表他自己已有套全盘计划，抑或是对方掉进了他的微小陷阱里。

　　「到今天为止我掉下来都算是意外事件，」巴博萨望着那淘戏越发张扬的跃动于那双清亮的眼睛，「但是，伙计，」他微微一顿，双手向对方晃了晃，「这是你自愿的，明白？」杰克前倾身子注视着他，顺势将双手在他身上轻轻撑了一下，然后从容起身，并不急促，彷佛他身下的是张床铺。

　　巴博萨终于能坐起来，默默的注视着杰克慢慢踱向铁艺大门的背影出神。就在他准备站起时又看见杰克突然脚步一顿、脚跟一悬，转瞬之间回过身来。  
　　他想难怪他看不惯杰克的步行方式，特别是现在。

　　海员习惯了船上长时间的飘摇状态，有些人踏上坚实的陆地后反而会有短暂的不适感；但杰克的问题显然不是出于此，不管身在何方都像永远不会从酒醉中清醒一样，可那充满着不稳定与看似杂乱轻率的迈步中又蕴藏着能迅速变更方向的敏捷，彷佛一只眼看能手到擒来的猎物，倏地灵活拐个弯般令人措手不及，并且就目前而言很难说是恰当的。他忆起在大西洋上杰克曾经有过正常的步伐，一旦故态复萌，居然让他有些执着的想念起来。

　　他这偶然的低位视角正好清晰的注目于杰克的走路姿态，以及奇妙的略为前倾的重心，脚跟的着力点微乎甚微，这就是为什么杰克的步伐看起来飘忽不定又不踏实，且转身时是脚跟悬空。

　　他就那样看着那青年快步地晃荡回来，带着茫茫然中参杂些许关切的表情，既纳闷又同情的看着他仍坐在地上。

　　「赫克特……」杰克欲言又止，而巴博萨兴味盎然的想着他又会冒出什么稀奇的话来，「你应该没有摔断骨头或是什么其他玩意吧？」他挤着眼睛像在看一只可怜兮兮的狼狈落水狗，「或者需要我拉你起来？」

　　「阿，」巴博萨轻笑一声，特意忽略朝他伸出的手，随即站起来，又瞥着那只手略为僵硬的缩回，「我很好奇那真的摔断骨头的人后来怎么样了？」

　　杰克一语不发的瞅着他，似乎感到被欺骗般的受伤：「那完全是意外，」自认不该被当作一个蓄意伤人者，哪怕是调侃的形式，仍然语调平淡的带过，「又或者一个人在某个大家都睡着的晚上不小心跌入海中，断送性命，那么他不能埋怨，」当这句话江河入海般流泻进他的耳朵里时，他感到埋藏在心底的隐密一块被这看似平静的水流冲击，而他回过神来警觉到杰克一直凝视着他的眼睛。此时一阵风吹过，枝叶沙沙摇曳，「如果他真的是不小心的话。」杰克微微一笑，那目光中洞悉的透彻彷佛光影变换下的错觉，再一次留下他转身离去，脱离阳光破碎洒落的树荫，到明媚晴空下的另一端。

　　望着那被照亮的身影，巴博萨恍然醒悟到，似乎他永远在杰克身后追逐他的身影，从过往的重逢，到今日的相处，一直到现在，他仍然在杰克身后。

 

　　三个多星期前他与医生瞒着杰克，刻意塑造出来的船员落海意外——杰克知道那件事背后的真实吗， _ **怎么可能？**_ 启航前的几天，再没有其他人接触到杰克。

　　失足落海不是多稀罕的事，特别是那些喝得烂醉的人。他想，杰克只是偶然提起这般常见意外，如此而已；但他在那一瞬间无法藏匿的自然反应里，这细微的变化却能透露出一些额外讯息，他无法忽略掉杰克直视他的眼睛。

　　他思索着一边留意别让那青年离开他的视线，最后的应对办法还是选择了不动声色，当作杰克什么也不知情。他不会为了求证他的问题而暴露真正的问题，就如杰克揣摩到一些端倪却什么也没泄漏出来般，如果他真的察觉到的话。

　　那之前杰克彷佛意有所指的说这是他自愿的， _ **什么意思？**_ 他有时真怨怼杰克这种话中有话，蒙在云雾中似的的表达方式，宛若他从来没有真正的了解他、摸透他。

　　 _ **太虚幻了，这个人。**_ 他抬起头遥望着步履轻快的杰克感叹着。他拥抱着杰克，而杰克彷佛会突然从他身边消失般，再无以捉摸。

 

　　经过矮灌木丛时他在其中寻觅、采集一些仅存的红色小果实。现在已经找不到新鲜的柠檬，但草莓、野莓等味道酸中带甜的浆果对于杰克而言也足够美妙。已经九月中了，这些果实的季节会很快的终止在仲秋的冷风里，因此医生会把这些果子制成果干或果酱以便保存，而苹果在秋、冬不会缺乏，他为能随手撷取所带来的满足漾起一阵愉悦。

　　不远处他们来时的小径上有辆单马匹拉动的小型厢式马车轻快驶过。余光瞥着那青年倚在栅栏边，隔着那半人高的障碍，正与个可能是做着杂物或挤奶工作的女孩攀谈。

　　杰克确实很有魅力，只靠嘴里那堆美丽梦幻的谎言也能让一堆女人对他神魂颠倒。从来不需要鲜花、礼物的加持，相反的，他可能从那些痴迷到恍惚的女人身上神不知鬼不觉的顺走一些亮灿灿又足够值钱的小饰品；耳环、戒指、发饰等等。

　　巴博萨选了个树荫，把野餐篮放在草地上，在一边铺上毯子，把刚刚采集到的浆果放了一些上去，自己靠着树干席地而坐。那跳来晃去的身影成了他的一道景致。

　　他想再过一阵子，杰克搞不好会连牧场里的乳牛也全混熟了。他为这小玩笑稍微弯了弯嘴角，但很快的转为僵硬，慢慢消散。好像他对杰克的情感的执着又一次回来了，他记起在龟岛的客房里，杰克眼中的迟疑，巴博萨觉得自己早已割舍不了他，但杰克却不是这样的。

　　安逸带来无边的惶恐与畏惧，光线照耀的大地，明亮得令人恍惚又憧憬，他不禁移开目光敛起眼时，突然发现离他身边不远处有只麻雀，一只说不准是什么原因而死去的麻雀，僵直躺在树干边草长得稀少的地方，几乎与颜色相近的土壤融在一起，直到现在他才发现。

　　视线往原处扫去：杰克来回移动，身影在蹲伏与站立中不断变换，像在青绿的地平线和暖黄的枝叶间溅上的一个跃动不停的点——而且也是棕色的。他不由得瞇起眼睛，为两者的共同与不同在心底闪现出一丝伤感，并对自己被只鸟类牵动情绪感到诧异，哪怕他认为只能影响他非常短暂的时间。

　　不动声色的，在那个鲜活的生命返回前，他已用落叶遮住牠小小的身体。


	41. Chapter 41

　　杰克把手里捧着的橡子宝贝的轻放在雪白的毯子上，还有些喘，眼睛扫过巴博萨采来的浆果，惊喜的带着还未平复的气息说：「我用这些『老鼠的果实』跟你交换那些，好吗？」

　　「乐意至极。」 巴博萨微微一笑。这当然是个没有必要的小交易，但杰克特地带东西给他还是让他感到高兴。

　　杰克在他身边坐下来，挑了颗草莓一口啃下，瞥见巴博萨拾起一个颜色深黑的橡子困惑的端详。

　　「哦，不，」杰克一手抢过，「黑橡子生吃可是见鬼的又苦又涩，你会怀疑你吞了只蟾蜍。」他嫌弃的做了个龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸，「白橡子才行。」杰克捡了个淡褐色的放到他手心里，末了忍不住疑惑又好奇的打量他恍然明白的眼睛，「我以为你知道？」

　　他诧异的看了杰克一眼，视线里包含更多的是尖锐与被冒犯，恼羞成怒一般。即使只是一剎那，他很快的收回目光，依然从杰克转瞬即逝的讶异中了然他接收到了那瞪视。

　　「我不认为是蒂格船长教了你这个？」他还是暗藏嘲讽的说，由于跟杰克比起来他显然是白种人，有着浅色头发和蓝眼睛，他应该比杰克更有机会熟悉这玩意儿才是；更因为如果连他都不知道橡子的区别，那最可能那果实是杰克待在英格兰的那几年掉进他的生活中的，他不用问也知道。

　　「人们大部分的所作所为都不是来自双亲的，如果你很早就离开他们，明白？」杰克轻快的说，边动手去翻野餐篮，令巴博萨的脸色更古怪一分，不单是那青年以自在的态度响应他尖刺的问句，更因为他不堪的过往被摸透般的。

 

　　巴博萨年近半百的岁月里依稀记得自己混有凯尔特血统，他的姓氏表明着他可能是半个西班牙或葡萄牙人，出生于英格兰西部地区。就如大多数海盗一样，年纪大到十来岁左右能胜任船上杂物时便征求上船。他对儿时的记忆已经模糊得近乎遗忘，似乎早已被抛弃在他的生命中了；但像他这样成长在平凡家庭的普通人会投入险峻凶恶但生气蓬勃的海洋，不外乎是为了摆脱永无天日的贫困，为了脱离一辈子在恶臭泥水中打滚的地沟鼠般的生活而挣扎攀上那些高耸宏伟的船，尽管那是海盗船，高扬着风帆也就高扬着璀璨的希望，诱惑着一个个饥渴皮囊中滋生出的无尽贪婪。想到这里他真的觉得杰克是个身在福中不知福的小毛头：杰克生来就拥有了许多底层人拼死渴求的出身与无可限量的未来，但当时他却不喜欢这些。

　　时过境迁，宿命的足迹像错综复杂的沿岸礁石那样百转千回，曾试图逃脱的杰克最后还是回到他该走的路。只是过了短短三个多月，当抱持着有些鄙夷的心态想起杰克的烙印，竟截然不同的转化为活该而非怜惜。

 

　　杰克拎着面包片蹭回他身边，在他手里塞了一片，顺手拿过他手中动也没动的白橡子，「如果你不喜欢橡子，那这个应该好得多。」说着有些讨好的微微一笑。他一看面包上的奶油抹得均匀润泽，突然觉得给杰克抹面包的自己非常可笑——杰克随手都能抹得比他好。

　　身旁的青年津津有味的啃了起来，他也只好顺势僵硬的咬了一口，有奶油沾上嘴角，他正想用手指擦掉，杰克却凑过来，柔软的唇若有似无的碰触他嘴边，当下他以为杰克只是单纯的亲吻他，杰克从来没有无来由的主动吻他，让他又惊又喜的僵在那里，直至感觉到杰克的舌尖，才发觉杰克在舔掉他沾到嘴边的奶油，那舔舐如蝴蝶停驻花瓣般，只是轻巧的一瞬间，他几乎没来得及感受到那湿润温热，杰克已经与他拉开了距离，只在他唇边留下了些草莓果酱的甜腻香气。

　　「感谢招待。」杰克满足的笑望他，继续去对付涂满果酱的面包片。

　　杰克实在做得太娴熟太一气呵成了，他毫不怀疑的认为杰克对这事很有经验并乐在其中，那么对象是谁？第一时间他想到贝克特但又不觉得是他，带着探究的好奇避重就轻的问：「你曾经很常这样？」

　　杰克咬着面包，目光瞟向他，有那么一瞬间他似乎看到杰克眼里极细微的僵直，警告他的逾越一般。

　　「哦，当然，」杰克贯常的松散语气含糊不清的传进他耳中，但他回忆流转的双眸不禁露出的恍惚仍在他心底敲响了警惕的钟声，张扬的回荡，他立即后悔了追问，但已经太迟了，只得顺势接下去：「是贝克特？」

　　杰克再次望向他，顷刻间他感到对方像被网入无形的倦怠中般，他真的不该究柢的。好似过了许久之后，杰克缓慢的摇摇头，彷佛过往的重量压在上头令其沉重而乏力般，紧闭的嘴角有一抹似笑非笑的弧度，像在讽刺他怎么会这样问，但更像一种无以名状的自嘲。

　　「卡提的教养很好，我说过，会把奶油还果酱沾到嘴边几乎不可能发生，」当然他一开始也合理的想到这点，听到对方亲口说他已几乎要放松下来，「如果发生了，那只能说是他故意的。」杰克却也像有意为之似的补上这关键句。

　　在抛出这一条讯息后杰克自己继续把最后一口面包塞入嘴里，就像他什么也没说过一样。巴博萨被留在那话题带来的震惊中，兀自愕然的瞪着他，无法遏止脑中自觉闪现的画面，他想象那两个人曾经也像现在这样一起食用抹酱面包片，杰克自己是那种常常会吃到嘴上的进食方式，舔掉残余的同时还转动着灵活的眼睛，留意贝克特有没有把抹酱沾到嘴边。杰克期盼的眼神毫不掩饰，贝克特当然会发现，但应该不会马上顺应杰克，矜持的视若无睹到最后终于为满足对方可爱的小愿望而妥协，违背他早已根深的优良礼仪，动作也许因为极不习惯而别扭。

 

　　「我真想看看他是怎么沾上去的。」他抱持调侃的心态，说完才发觉这句话隐含诱导意味。杰克却突然的笑出声来，那一瞬间他好像回朔到过往的欢快时光，「他……」杰克极力想控制自己，似乎想到什么非常有趣的事，笑意里还有无法藏匿的甜蜜，「他真的……」等到他能好好说话时，他认真的看着巴博萨说：「我听了他上百次平淡的『谢谢』才有机会跟他正常说话；后来的午休时间又跟他用了上百次餐——嗯，至少有三、四个月——才能碰到他嘴角，可真漫长不是么？如果我不曾偷亲过他。」说到后来杰克眉尖轻轻一挑，唇边又浮现出那种玩味的笑容。

　　巴博萨刻意忽视那戏谑：「你就像刚刚那样舔他？」

　　杰克迅即变换表情：「不是『他』，是奶油或果酱。」他挤眉弄眼的郑重纠正，下秒愣了一瞬又心虚的同意起来，「好吧，也许。」

　　「我能说他为了能让抹酱沾上去也困扰很久，后来他终于豁出去、下定决心放手一搏，」杰克形容得像在完成什么大事一样，「然后我……」杰克忙乱的比手画脚一阵，「第一次我大概太激动了，靠得太快，他本能的闪了一下，再试一次我努力克制，小心一点、慢一点，注意别用抓过面包的手碰他；他也尽力的静止不动，才终于……」说完之后杰克松了口气，好不容易功德圆满似的，但他流畅的露齿微笑说明了那过程虽考验耐心，依然足够美妙。

 

　　巴博萨幽怨的想到这证实了他的想象，杰克刚刚看起来那么高兴，频频发笑。他想着当杰克终于有机会凑到贝克特唇边，小心翼翼的轻轻碰触时——有藉于贝克特曾不惯的闪躲，而后杰克心领神会的收敛举止——两人是否灵犀相通的忍俊不住而一起笑出来。他想他们当时真的非常亲密，这样的亲密居然是建立在精神层面上，完全没有参杂浓厚的情欲，连一般的肢体碰触都很鲜少且不过份，充满贵族式的拘谨与恬淡，无一不让他感到受创般的深深妒意：他们到底是怎么做到的？他不是没自持过，但第一次对杰克下手就把他砸在床上，生吞活剥……还是以下犯上的逾矩；贝克特却没碰过杰克，他也不认为杰克会对一直很景仰的贝克特……

　　「他其实跟你一样，因为我而做过不少预定外的事。」杰克蓦地冒出这句话，眼睛平静凝视着他，「但我也一样，不是么？因为你们。」杰克的语调收得很淡，细细的尾音很快的消散在冷凉的秋风下，轻得彷佛落叶的叹息，却扩散出深长的余韵。一只麻雀的尸体僵硬无声的埋藏在他们身边。

　　回忆不单单带来那份美好，也带来同等份量的痛苦，有些疼痛的罪恶的自责确实侵入巴博萨心底，他想杰克也不好受；但杰克望向远方的视线更加刺痛着他，那既忧伤又茫然，好像他从来没有明白他们怎么会走到这一步，并且穿透了杰克的过往，直达未来，什么才是他目光的终点？他无以摸索，也不能肯定到时他还会在那里。

　　他想杰克真的不恨贝克特，至少不是真的，再度思忖起他们的感情为何可以如此纯净，也许因为当时两人年纪都轻，生活、心思与目标都还单纯；可是即使是这样纯粹的爱恋，他们后来还是决裂了。


	42. Chapter 42

　　加勒比南方海域，一艘一级战舰从德拉贡海峡的礁石间缓缓驶入晚霞中宁静的帕里亚湾，风帆映满了夕阳光辉，准备首次靠向特立尼达岛的港口。

　　艉艛的栏杆边劳伦斯上将眉头紧锁，尽管是对着波光潋滟中那抹绚丽色彩，闲情逸致的欣赏对他来说似乎是很久远的事了，他的鬓角早在时间的潮流中褪去了朝气的黑亮。望着即将沉没的残阳，彷佛他紧绷尽职的心也一点一点的没入海平面之下，这代表他徒劳无功的一天又将再一次结束了，凝视着黄昏就像凝视着荒废的时光般。

 

　　大副走上阶梯站定回报：「离西班牙港只剩一哩了，长官。」

　　劳伦斯点点头，依旧一语不发。大副从旁打量他沉郁的脸色，犹豫了一会后尽可能慎重的问：「您觉得这里有希望探知到他们吗？也许我们应该返航？」

　　「我们唯一的希望便是不能放弃。」他回以就如他疲惫眼里的坚定一样的执着。

　　「但是长官……」大副在压抑的气氛中略有踌躇，依然鼓起勇气：「我们到过巴哈马、牙买加、波多黎各、多米尼加……这些船只往来频繁的殖民地，如果那艘船在加勒比海，一定有人能看见她。」

　　劳伦斯紧紧闭上眼睛，也许因为海面上斜阳的刺眼亮光。他听见身旁罗盘柜上压着的，彼此交迭的数张大范围的地图与能安然指引船舰靠岸的海图，由于风的拉扯而挣扎作响。

　　确实，复仇者号失去目标船只的踪迹将近一个月了，辨识度这么高的一艘船，不可能见过却没印象，这代表黑珍珠号的行踪相当隐密，彷佛已从加勒比海上凭空消散一样。

 

　　「那我们就更应该寻觅到他们的航线，」劳伦斯终于沉着道，不忘却自己的身份，「离开加勒比，世界是非常广大的。」

　　大副无法不苟同这个办法，离去时他想着：海盗的活跃据点多集中在北方，那里有如蜜糖吸引苍蝇般令非法恶棍成群蜂拥的财富，而特立尼达岛偏远在西印度群岛中的最南端，位于古巴与之同名的城镇，就有其望尘莫及的由满满甘蔗铺展成的糖谷。他在不抱期望的思索中非常怀疑能在这里摸索到珍珠号航向的尾巴。

 

　　有时近乎绝望的最后一刻就是为了乍现转机的，瞭望哨突然喊了声，透过目镜发现右舷六十七度半的方位，一艘单桅小船上有个人影正向他们挥动双手。

　　船舰下锚停船，让那艘小船自行靠近。小船上脏污斑驳的散布着缠结的渔网，鱼腥的气味攀上三层甲板的高度，好奇围绕过来的见习军官探头看了一眼，掩着鼻子退却起来。渔夫仰高脑袋，用满口的西班牙语比手画脚的努力向一艘英国船的人员表达着。

　　劳伦斯悉知一点那语言，和渔夫指向的方位几番确认后他对大副转述：「上个月二十号看到一艘黑色的三桅船往南航行。」言语间惊喜交错。

　　期间渔夫仍不断的嚷着：「一艘全黑的船！」  
　　劳伦斯指着港口的位置问他。渔夫望了一眼，使劲摇头，他比向更远一些的帕里亚湾，并尽可能用夸张的手势示意那艘船是如何飞一样的从他面前驶过的。他苦着脸说了一串劳伦斯听不太懂的句子，接着甩甩他剩余的一张仍空着的渔网。  
　　劳伦斯明白了，他能大概拼凑出上个月渔夫看到珍珠号的情况：那天渔夫出海，却反常的一条鱼也没补到，这时候，那艘航速无与伦比的黑船，如鬼魅般闪现在他眼前。她靠也不靠岸边，彷佛不把陆地放在眼里，毫不犹豫的迅速把海湾抛在身后，航向远方，就像一只黑色的巨鸟划过湖面般，那样的神速又从容。

　　劳伦斯几乎能想象渔夫吓傻愣住的表情，坐在低矮的小船上，一艘五十米长、高耸的桅杆升满黑帆的船看来是相当壮观的，也许他甚至处在被珍珠号遮蔽日光的阴影中，既敬畏又惊恐的仰视着，等回过神来只能在摇晃得几乎翻覆的船上，瞪着未消散的航迹，证明不是他大白天的眼花幻觉，最后在惊惧中认为他的空手而归是那艘黑船带来的厄运。

 

　　大副不假思索的相信了渔夫的讯息：「这就是他决定告诉我们的原因了，对我们这些英国人？」

　　「但是往南？」上将迟疑起来，「往南只有狭长的美洲大陆。」

　　「也许绕过合恩角，太平洋上有零零散散数不清的小岛，如果他们要躲避追击……」大副说到一半也有些困惑，即使有些岛屿物产丰富、景色优美，但一群狐群狗党的恶棍真的有可能舍弃一切欲望，藏匿到那种地方？随即转念一想：「或者到印度洋一带，那家伙熟悉这里，除了加勒比海，那里肯定是最有机会找到人的。」

 

　　「似乎是如此。」劳伦斯望着远方，若有所思近乎耳语的说。十三年前他便是在好望角成功逮住了一帮声名狼藉的海盗，那时他还是个年轻上尉，加官晋爵的同时也是与杰克．斯派洛渊源的开始，他对印度洋抱持有说不出的深刻又复杂的心情。他永远忘不了那一天，耳边狂风呼号，血液像汹涌冲击礁石的浪涛般在他身体里急速奔流，接着是能震摄一切的大炮的轰鸣声。即便当时他成功了，以现在的心境回忆起来却惊讶自己当年会如此大胆，他已经过了情绪激昂、甘愿涉险的年纪，同样的策略放在当前他不一定会下达命令，就如天时地利也不一定会再次降临一样。他回过头，目光从吃风满涨的主帆下缘一览无遗的穿透整个主甲板；看着船员们各自忙碌，心底的信念更加坚实——这艘船上所有人手的未来生命，都紧系在他的一念之间上。将视野放远，特立尼达岛南面的狭长陆地在他眼前延伸。船舰的行进方向为避开礁石还未转向港口，给他一种彷佛是以那另一端的陆地为目标而不是以港口的错觉。

 

　　劳伦斯盯着那灰绿的轮廓狐疑的瞇起眼睛，他回望向德拉贡海峡，确认到这个开阔海湾的北面与南面入口正好是一个遥遥相望的斜直线，珍珠号在过往的时空中想必是经由那路径干脆果决的穿越整个港湾，他们此时正好就处在珍珠号驶过的航线上。他同时想起大西洋，两者与珍珠号间有某个重迭的字眼出现，隐隐约约的，大副的话像透过云雾般给他开启一道思路，劳伦斯深沉的眼睛里闪出一丝精亮。

　　他翻开地图，琢磨起西印度群岛与围绕大西洋的各个大洲，揣测黑珍珠号可能行经的航线。

　　「如果他们也穿越了大西洋，」劳伦斯感觉自己像摸索到一条杂乱纠结的线的一端，有了起头，「如果不是往南，是往北……」他盯着地图，似乎能窥知到泛黄的羊皮图纸上一条光明正确的通往目标的水路而不禁冷冷轻笑。  
大副纳闷的唤了声：「长官？」

　　他回过头，眼里溢满锐利的光：「你说他们往太平洋或印度洋？」

　　大副不明所以的看着他，主张着自己没有犯下错误：「是，长官。」

　　「有没有可能那航向是个幌子，」劳伦斯的目光宽舒下来，参杂了些许感激，由于大副无意中给他带来的灵感，「实际上在行驶到看不到陆地的距离后，转向北方？」他指指目前所在的西班牙港附近，再持续往南通过特立尼达岛所环抱的帕里亚湾，之后回转绕过岛屿南方海域往北，「从加勒比外围沿着小安地列斯、维京群岛，」大副看着他依序指过那些约成弧状排列的岛屿，接着是伊斯帕尼奥拉与古巴岛。

 

　　「这里，」劳伦斯再指指墨西哥湾，「从这儿有条洋流，经佛罗里达海峡，」指尖滑过古巴上方那略窄的水域，掠过巴哈马，「一路往东北，顺风顺水，能航行得非常快，」大副认可的看着他划过的航线，但很快的转为诧异。「最后能到旧世界：西班牙、法兰西一带，还有……」他宣告般点了点祖国的土地——大不列颠王国。

　　「您是指……这不可能，」大副难以置信，「通缉令从伦敦发出，我们国民比任何地方的人都更熟知他们，也更想抓到他们，更何况各港口都有人瞭望驻守。」

　　「当所有人都觉得不可能，那便最有可能，」劳伦斯将图纸收卷，显然已下定主意，「她故意以这么隐蔽的方式航行，最后好像匆忙间疏忽了，只在这里留下行踪。由北面进入帕里亚湾的航道非常窄，离陆地很近，若非早一步遇到渔夫，港口也定能问到看过一艘黑船的人。」他丝丝剥抽这茧中包覆的意图，「料想我们已经找得昏天暗地，一旦有明确消息，正常的心理是不会放过——这里又地处偏远，一般海盗连同追捕的军方根本不会过来——肯定连这点都顾虑到了，他正打算利用我们对他的认知把我们引诱到印度洋或太平洋，」他紧盯住大副的眼睛，「想一想，这两个大洋，不管到哪一个从西印度出发都会经过两大险峻岬角之一，等于他们有力的屏障，设想我们可能不敢再冒险，或是真的追过去，那够我们找到次年圣诞了；这就是高明的地方。」他高涨起浓烈的恨意结论，心中根植着杰克．斯派洛真是一个令人厌恶但又无法不钦佩他的一个该死的海盗的思想。

　　大副几乎被巨细靡遗的叙述顺服了，心底仍不相信海盗会闯入祖国的土地，再次重申：「除非他们疯了才往牢笼奔去，那船还没碰到岸上就会被击沉的。」

　　「艾格伯特，」劳伦斯郑重的唤上其名，以上将的身份对下属训示：「如果你永远用既定的思维模式，那永远也无法捉到他。」

　　艾格伯特僵硬的站在他面前，无话可说。

　　见他再无异议，劳伦斯望向广漠的洋面。他下令：「起锚，到龟岛。」

　　艾格伯特讶异的张开嘴，忍住发出「那个海盗窝？」的惊疑声。

　　劳伦斯微笑着瞥了大副一眼，「如果能得到一些额外讯息，」他继续盯着遥远的海平线，夕阳最后的余晖映上那双饱含坚毅的职责与复仇之心的眼眸，「之后返回英格兰。」

　　大副马上遵从的传令。

 

　　杰克睁开眼睛。  
　　满室的黑暗让他感到迷糊而困惑的眨眨眼，他说不清自己为什么会突然醒过来，就像受到感应一般。

　　他在臂弯里稍微动了动，身边的人仍然沉睡。杰克侧着头睁大眼睛默默看了几眼，又忍不住去吹动对方卷曲柔软的胡子。

　　还是没醒来。

　　目光掠过他投向窗外，天边还未见一丝亮光，枝头边三日月的光芒温和的洒落在深眠的大地上。

　　杰克盯着夜空中的月亮出神，现在它看起来还不到半圆，但未来会逐渐充盈，从上弦到渐盈凸月再成为满月。

　　杰克不由得抚向自己的腹部，感受那隆起的弧度。时光伴随海潮、日夜一同推移，在他睡着等不经意中稍稍回神，总能感觉他又大了点。

　　杰克似乎意识到是被什么事物唤醒，他想起几年前曾经在遥远的国度里看过一种色彩鲜艳的观赏鱼，在小小的、圆形的陶瓷钵盆里，摇曳着双尾，推动着滚圆的身体四处悠游，有时会沿着容器内壁的弧度游动，或是轻触盆底与水面。

　　他一时忍不住好奇，伸手捞起一只凑在眼前仔细端详，感觉那柔软滑嫩的小东西在他手心中微微挣动。

　　「噢，一条鱼……」杰克喃喃说着，「怎么会有一条鱼？」应该说他为什么会想到一条鱼，况且还是条小金鱼，而不是他应该更熟悉的海水鱼。

　　杰克愣愣的持续抚摸着，然后，他感受到相似的微小动静在他指间下升涌。


	43. Chapter 43

　　「那是胎动，」每天早晨天还未亮时，巴博萨会到附近的农场用一便士换取三人份的新鲜牛奶跟鸡蛋。他们进门时曼弗雷德正端着咖啡倚在窗边，杰克连披风都还未脱下，猴急的蹭到医生身旁。他嗅到蔬菜浓汤的香气。「还不到十六周，真是非常早。」

　　「他会动？」明明已经亲身体验到了，杰克还是一脸讶异，又茫茫然的望着自己的腹部：「之前不会阿？」

　　「之前他还太小以至于你感受不到他的动静，就像你能感觉到虱子在爬动吗，上次我在你头发里捉了一千七百二十八只呢？」

　　杰克惊疑的瞪着他：「没这么多吧……嗯，你说他曾经跟虱子一样小？」

　　「不只如此，最开始甚至肉眼也无法看见……」

 

　　像个毫不相干的人一样，巴博萨独自踱到餐厅，也许仅仅是出于习惯，却对桌上摆放好的银制餐具视若无睹，径直走到角落的窗边。隔壁的交谈声仍萦绕在他周围，杰克追随着医生好奇又新鲜的抛出各种问题，两人交谈流畅，互动自然祥和。阳光吝于给他一点温度，却用光明迷眩他的眼睛，似乎任何细微的事都能刺痛他。

 

　　活人的生命受全能上帝的操弄在季节辗转的世界里更迭，生命在成长，一切万物都在变化，彷佛只有自己被留在原地，停滞不前，深深禁锢在那看似可爱的小水洼里。

　　他阴暗想到那只死去的麻雀，牠已不受任何命运摆布，时间对牠而言除了腐朽形体再无任何意义，牠因死亡而静止；因死亡而永恒。

　　他在窗前吐出幽长的叹息：只要有杰克在，他时时刻刻无法停止渴求他，感觉自己被夹在过去与未来间，两方的间隙像被吞没般越来越狭小，就要无立足之地了。

 

　　他想到昨夜的梦。

　　昨天夜里杰克被来自体内的触动吓了一跳，终于也惊醒了巴博萨，他立刻清楚明白是怎么回事，他猜想杰克也知道，但又像不经意发现一枚闪闪发亮的金币般不敢相信。

　　他重新把他的小恋人揽入怀中，和缓抚慰他受情绪波动而略为急促的呼吸。他谨小慎微，怕惊扰一片绒羽般的将手悄悄游移至对方的睡袍下，感受那温度，总使心情浪涛般澎湃，推动一股暖流从中窜涌到身体末端，使沉睡的躯体复苏，像迎来暴雨后阳光和煦洒落的早晨，感到万物重生般的生命力。只可惜他还触不到那埋藏在血肉之下的动态，但他知晓他不用等太久。

　　杰克不时会随着动静而微微挣动，寻求慰藉般抓紧他胸前的衣襟。他低下头亲吻杰克的发丝，似乎能嗅闻到淡淡的青草味，继续安抚不断跃动的小家伙，直到杰克渐渐沉静，头部像远方停泊的船只般静止的窝在他肩头，发出安心悠长的气息。

 

　　巴博萨后来也不知不觉的沉入修普诺斯编织出的睡魔黑潭，深黑的潭水阻隔现实，让他暂时忘却臂弯中的恋人、忘却他处在他们的双人寝室里、忘却一切万物，眉间由于他梦中浮现的景象而紧紧深锁。

　　他攀爬在险峻的峭壁边，狂怒的风在他周身拉扯，脚下云雾窜流，隐盖着万丈深渊。他别无选择，只能吃力的不断往上攀扒。

　　余光瞥见悬崖顶端有一朵花，一朵蓝色的肋柱花，在阳光照射下隐隐发出露珠般晶莹的光，轻透的蓝彷佛天空的恩赐，在贫瘠冷硬的岩石间开出奇迹，连花瓣都强韧的伸向遥远的苍穹。

　　被施了法似的，他努力向那朵植株艰难爬去，碎石被强风或他的动作刮下，迅速滚落，消失在云雾间，最后连砸上地面粉碎的声响都被风声盖过了。

　　距离在缩短，一步，再一步。

　　他终于来到肋柱花下方，就在触手可得之处，他勉力腾空出一只手巍颠颠的朝她伸去。他不清楚自己究竟是想碰触她，还是想摘采她。那朵花遗世独立般的盛开在无边的蓝色帷幕下，仰望的花瓣彷佛盛满了天空的色泽，世界在她深扎的根系下展开，把她握在手心里好像就能握住整个世界，好似那朵娇柔又坚忍的花能成为他的救赎，将他从岌岌可危的境地中拯救出来。

　　他用尽力气伸直手臂，功亏一篑的发现花朵离他指尖还有一段若有似无的距离，只差一点点，就只差一点点，不到一英吋，下一次一定可以成功。

　　他从紧绷颤抖的身体里再挤压出一丝力气，他只要再前进一步，仅仅再一步。

　　下一个瞬间，他感觉勉强施力的肢体无法踩得足够稳固。上天开的玩笑便是如此，并非让人从一开始便绝望，而是在奋不顾身的拼命后才夺走希望，将一切化为失重的落石，坠落在苍生间。

　　他脚底致命一滑，失去主要支撑的情况下，他与肋柱花的距离急速拉开，他最后一眼瞥见花朵在风中轻灵摇曳，彷佛轻蔑的嘲讽姿态。

　　他瞪大眼睛，不可置信又无能为力的感受自己的遭遇，恐惧像鲜血般流窜他全身每一个细微处，双手在高速摩擦下皮开肉绽，耳边风声、刮磨声交错，最终他像个被击落的猎物般下跌，穿透云雾，直至云雾的位置从他周围变为上方。他能望见地面了，地面像险峻山壁一样是坚硬的岩层，这就是他的结果？

　　不！他似乎下意识的嘶喊，与风声混搅在一起听起来不像自己的。凭什么他该如此？为了微小的收获付出不符比例的代价，有什么值得他这样牺牲的吗？绝望、不甘、愤怒、后悔、怨恨令人颤栗的并发出来，等待他的，仍是迫近眼前的地表。

　　不，不该这样的！

　　「不！——」

　　一声嘶吼穿透宁静的卧房，巴博萨骤然惊醒，猛烈喘气。

　　梦境太过真实，他喘着大气一时还恍然在梦中。天边微微发亮，他看见自己棉被下的双脚还有完好的形体，又不住检视起双手，幸亏它们全都触感如常、毫无异样，这才发现自己已是坐起身的姿势，且汗水涔涔，喘息仍未平复，肢体彷佛因过度施力而发颤，好似他刚才确实在攀扒峭壁般。他不禁无助的蜷起身体，疲惫的擦抹额上的汗水，拨开汗湿沾粘的发丝。他已经不记得上一次作到会硬生生吓醒的梦是多久以前了，用句杰克的话来说：那一定是很久了，久到想不起来了。

　　杰克？

　　他突然想到他，才刚放松的神经再度绷紧，紧张又困惑的看看他的臂弯、他的身边青年在他睡着前躺的位置。

　　杰克不在他怀里。

　　那他在哪里？

　　视线在昏暗中慌乱搜索，最后才发现杰克就在那里，整个人缩在床边，彷佛再移动一、二英吋就会掉下去，从他眼前消失般。

　　「杰克！」他已经受够那个恶梦了，深怕那青年也会像梦中的自己一样，急忙扑过去，好似他们的床是漂浮在万里高空上。

　　即将碰触到青年时，他发觉杰克的身体微微一缩，不知是出于本能的害怕还是出于寒冷而来的颤抖。

　　他刺痛的愣在那里，僵硬的缓慢收回手，好像那只手已经不是自己的。恍然醒觉杰克身上只有衣物，不敢相信的瞪着身上被他拧绞得不成样的被子，连曼弗雷德带来的一直铺在他们身下的毯子都凌乱的皱在一边。

　　他想他在睡梦中到底干了什么？他可能无意识的狠狠抓紧身旁所有的东西，无地自容的感到羞愧又受伤：杰克一定吓到了，甚至——

　　「杰克……」他慌张的再度将目光锁向青年，不安的把他全身上下检查一遍，「你还好吗？你……？」

　　杰克幽幽的望着他，昏暗的阴影间看不清表情，彷佛因对方的叫唤而拉回他的神智般，他细微的动了动，舒展紧握在身前的双手。

 

　　「没事。」杰克终归短促生硬的说，把自己从床缘往内挪一点。

　　巴博萨觉得自己真的差劲，没有守护小恋人的一夜好眠，反而造成了一夜惊魂。

　　他将毯子平整的摊开，盖在杰克身上，小心翼翼的卷好，最后安抚的轻拂过他柔软的发丛。

　　杰克蜷缩在毛毯中，愣愣的看着他离开床边，拿起倚背上的外衣，立刻讶异的抬起头：「你上哪？」

　　巴博萨被问的有些猝不及防，窘迫的侧过脸。白昼逐渐取代黑夜，他看见杰克有些恼怒又委屈，像在埋怨他居然就要这样丢下他离去。

　　「去最近的牧场……购些食物，每天早晨……」他终究据实以报，不知道为什么说得吞吞吐吐。

　　「哦……」杰克明白的应了声，长长的尾音拉出调侃的语调，巴博萨听出对方来了兴致，「我跟你一起去，当作是你那发梦的交换，好吗？」杰克支起上身说。

　　巴博萨为难的想拒绝，劝他再睡一会，但杰克没给他机会，马上钻出那毯子构成的巨大蛹茧，褪下睡袍，雀跃得彷佛要赴一个美妙的约会。

　　青年很快的着装完毕，主动把自己穿戴得能抵御清晨最低的气温，来到巴博萨身边，满脸淘戏：「看样子你比我还熟悉绑着两条辫子的塞西莉亚阿？」说着掠过他，衣角轻轻交错而过。

　　杰克走到门口时发觉对方还石化般愣在原地，又回过身拉住他的手，他感觉到杰克冷凉的手心还未温暖起来，在被青年揣出门前，伸手拉了件给对方的披风。

 

　　杰克一路几乎都在抱怨碎念着在他腹中悠游的那条鱼，说话时带着愉悦笑意，但说不清真的是因为腹中骨肉还是因为农场女孩。清冷的空气紧拥着他们，他揽上杰克的肩把他往路边带，避开一辆单马匹拉动的小型厢式马车。

　　他们收获了农场主人爽朗的问候与女孩的微笑踏上晨曦中的归途，她的双颊在清晨的亲吻下泛着微微红晕。

　　巴博萨回望了栅栏后的温馨一家：「他一定不相信你是我侄子，这谎言太容易戳破了。」

　　「那不是我的问题，」杰克无所谓的闪动着灵活的眼睛，「完全是因为你的表情，」伸手往他脸上比划：「亲爱的，你的眉毛挤得太厉害了。」

　　「那好，」巴博萨的眉间不见松开，「你来这一趟的目的就是为了让他们知道我有个像你这样的侄子？」

　　「噢，拜托了，没有目的我就不能来吗？」杰克的眉毛挤得更夸张，「我睡不下，那时医生也还没睡醒，我一个人待不住。」

　　巴博萨无语的白了他一眼，把手里装着一品脱牛乳和鸡蛋的编织篮塞给杰克，他双手捧过，困惑的把那篮子上下看了看，结果毫不犹豫的撩起衣袖，挂在肘弯上。

　　「实际上不久后我不知道还能不能看见他们，」杰克后来正色的看着他说，「如果想见什么人、想说什么就不要等。有首诗偈是怎么说的？」

　　杰克留下对方的惊愣，欣赏着洒落在绿草地上的灿金晨光，略为回想后轻快吐出一串句子：「……The autumn moon, winter snow. If useless things do not clutter your mind, You have the best days of your life!」

 

　　不久后我不知道还能不能看见他们，杰克是否预感了什么？昨天杰克有意无意提及的落海事件听起来都像在警告他一般。

 

　　If useless things do not clutter your mind, You have the best days of your life.

　　但明明他的一切烦忧都是因杰克而起的。

 

　　生命真实的动静像燧石擦出火光般照亮症结，他的不安与杰克的过往扩展出一股深长的不可抗力，往未来持续蔓延，像扰动湖水的涟漪，他骤然想到：湖面漾开的微小涟漪最后也许不是消散了，而是在某个遥远的彼岸掀起狂风巨浪。

 

　　他为他的梦境下了批注：杰克是他生命中一个神奇美好的际遇，他正在圆满的途中，但不论他做什么，杰克都不会属于他。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说那在魔狱里玩角色扮演的麻雀阿，他一个大男人为毛会想象自己是只母鸡呢？  
> 或者，是一只会下蛋的公鸡呢呃？
> 
> 虽然正经的说，船上的生活需求使然，会养能产乳的母牛、羊，能下蛋的母鸡，所以船上一般是没有公鸡的，但是他也未免扮．得．太．彻．底．了吧。
> 
> 麻雀念的那首诗：
> 
> 春有百花秋有月，  
> 夏有凉风冬有雪，  
> 若无闲事挂心头，  
> 便是人间好时节。
> 
> 春有百花秋有月by无门慧开禅师
> 
> 英文有好几个版本，我选了比较符合麻雀语言习惯的一个。


	44. Chapter 44

　　被冷风攫下的叶片发出细微的呻吟，失重跌落到同伴的尸体上。巴博萨在窗前伫立的遗忘了当下，彷佛他是永恒的时间守护者。直到杰克像只敏感于周遭环境的鼠辈那样蹑手蹑脚的凑近他身后。他着实被那家伙突然冒出的脑袋吓了一跳，后者同样被他的反应惊得微微一缩。

　　「赫克特……」杰克捧着颗苹果，好似因为他怪异的独处行径费解又担忧的眨眨眼，那双眼睛在明亮的光线下泛着轻透的红棕色：「别担心，伙计，在英格兰南部，冬天你也看得到那种『老鼠』。」

　　看来他以为他在寻找松鼠；但同时也能是杰克独有的一套回避问题的把戏，当发现这一点时，巴博萨发觉自己像只蹲伏于荒草间的豹子紧盯猎物般冷眼打量他。不论是出于有心无意，这个年轻人都太能隐藏自己了，一个完美的得天独厚的骗子材料，总能把话锋带得不着痕迹而利于自己，还真说不清一直以来究竟谁才是狩猎者，谁才是猎物。

　　在他保持沉默与冷漠视线下，杰克像做错事一样目光无措的往旁游移。巴博萨的眼角余光能瞥见医生倚在门边，杰克那求援的视线目标，之后青年小心翼翼的拉起他的手，在他手心里慎重放上那颗苹果，头微微一抬，凑近他耳边：「弗雷迪说那条鱼现在大概这么重，你相信吗？三个多星期以前他只有塞维亚柑橘的大小，现在足足大了一倍。」杰克像与他分享一个小秘密那样真诚的觑着他，而巴博萨自己的视线往下移至那苹果，青绿的果皮像女孩的双颊般透着淡淡红晕。他手握着果实感受其重量，莫曰三、四盎司，再过不久连他也能触摸到他的动静了。

 

　　「这是特地拿来给我的么？」

　　「当然，」杰克爽快的咧开笑容，不知为何又一脸委屈的拽上对方的衣袖：「快过来，赫克特，别像跟柱子一样站在这儿。」又望向餐桌说：「可以吃早餐了吗？我快饿死了。」

　　巴博萨不禁浮现笑意：「就跟我第一次给你苹果那天一样？」

　　杰克怔了一瞬，回过头看他，睁大的眼睛里有些困惑又有些茫然，似乎对这么久违的事已经离得太远，但正试图回溯。

　　「不对。」杰克终于说，而且简单直白的，「真的，我发誓从没这么饿过。」他可怜的说，眼睛再度往医生瞟去。

　　巴博萨转过身才发现餐桌上已经摆好了食物，他以为自己仅仅是出神了眨动眼睛般很短的一瞬间。曼弗雷德甚至还端着他的咖啡杯，他的视线越过双方空旷的距离，不动声色的洞察他。

 

　　「很抱歉我让杰克跟着去了，」他朝医生微微欠身，垂下的眼睛瞅着青年拉开椅子的动作，「天气确实越来越冷了。」他照实陈述一边把埋怨潜藏在他的关切中，希望曼弗雷德能站在他这一边。他想起杰克冷凉的手指，气息凝结成白雾融入微薄的雾气中，哪怕如此，杰克的兴致未曾削减——瞬间他感到似曾相似而引发一阵寒颤，彷佛冰冷的露珠滴落皮肤——恍然记起他们在珍珠号上第一次展开掠夺的景象，那在黎明前的狂乱海风中雀跃的身影仍历历在目。再没有人会像杰克那样攫住他的心神，让他迷失在日光的流转中；但那青年太容易关注别的事物了，任何事物，即使只是一只苍蝇飘过他眼前、一只松鼠好端端的在那觅食。

　　年轻的医生轻轻点头，表示他明白了，但轻描淡写，没有丝毫责怪任何人的意思：「到下个月一礼拜里你早上起来有五天不是下雨就是起大雾了，能有这么怡人早晨的机会不多，」他望向杰克，那家伙正手忙脚乱的想把餐巾铺好，最后还是塞在领口上，「趁这段时间多出去走走是好。」

 

　　早餐时一切如旧，除了巴博萨和曼弗雷德都发现的不同之处外：他们看见杰克坐姿端正，规规矩矩的拿着刀叉，尽管对于正规用法有些生疏僵硬——且明明饥饿——却还算有模有样切着他的太阳蛋，饱满的蛋黄看起来彷佛会跳动。他们诧异的隔着餐桌交换眼色，显然他们任谁都对杰克的举止大感意外。

　　「怎么了？」杰克转动眼睛来回观察他们，把餐叉含入口中，上头的蛋白洒了满满的黑胡椒。

　　巴博萨似乎听见杰克精巧的门牙轻碰金属的细微喀擦声，即使如此他还是觉得杰克此时的进食姿态有种不经意的优雅，浑然天成般自然。

　　「没事。」巴博萨摆摆手，「只是没看过你这样吃饭。」他干巴巴的说。

　　「真的，」杰克同意道，「才刚停止的一坐下又动了，我还是有点……」他突然冒出好似不着边际的话，苦恼的说着又小心的挺了挺身，像坐在插了根针的毡子上一样。

　　「你做得很好，」另一边医生赞许的微笑，「随着日子你会越来越顾虑到『那条鱼』，越来越感受到他的存在，也会越发亲密。」他忽略巴博萨变化的神色，安慰杰克道：「不用担心，餐后你到诊疗室等我，再帮你检查一下。」巴博萨瞥视到，当那句子行到结尾时给了自己耐人寻味的一眼。


	45. Chapter 45

　　「猜都不用猜，现在能让你伤神也只有杰克了，从昨天你就不太对劲。」曼弗雷德把他领到书房，向他比了比书桌前的另一张扶手椅。巴博萨轻轻点头，但没有移动，他忍不住环顾起四周：摆满各种医书与药品的玻璃橱窗柜、笔座上的一根金鵰羽毛笔、在光线下反射着柔和色泽的书桌；这个空间的氛围几乎与珍珠号上的医务室如出一辙，一时间又让他恍惚的好似陷在错置的时空里，他下意识抬起头，看见挑高的天花板下铺着的深褐色镶板，他当然不会看见在船上的医务室中仰赖光明的天窗，这个书房的光源来自另一侧的大片开窗，窗外是宅底的后院，医生的另一片小天地，香草植物的淡香随着萧瑟冷风挤进窗缝安歇进室内。

 

　　宽大的桌上散落着几张人体素描，最上面的、也端正摆在座位前的一张还未绘制完成，显然那些都出自这个书房的主人；但好像不是普通的图像。

　　曼弗雷德把纸张收整到一边，坐到位置上，抬起头用他那比浅棕的发色略深一些的眼睛凝视他，轻声催促：「赫克特，你在烦什么？」

　　巴博萨只好把目光对上医生，这时医生乘胜追问：「杰克怎么了吗？」

　　巴博萨感到心脏的血液拥动，医生平和的语气由于提到枢纽点而揪得他微微一紧，当然是因为杰克，再没有其他人、其他事。他不自在的移动脚步，好似靴底下紫檀实木地板厚实沉稳的响音能慰藉他的焦虑，他来回踱了几步，终于一鼓作气的转向曼弗雷德，生硬急促的说：「他似乎知道了我们私自处决船员的事。」

 

　　「那他说了什么？」

　　巴博萨诧异的瞪视回去，医生过于迅速与轻快的反问让他有些哑口无言，然而他确实什么实证也没有，他游移的目光锁住桌边的玻璃酒瓶像要锁住一个凭借般，最后干涩的喉咙艰难滚出几字：「什么也没有。」

　　「很好，」曼弗雷德微微一勾唇角，彷佛获得胜利，「他知道臆测这种捉风捕影的事是毫无意义的。」

　　「你难道不明白？」巴博萨急切的抓住桌沿，「凭你怎么会没想到他很可能已经怀疑——」

　　「我很好奇就算杰克知道了那又怎样？」他话未说完便被曼弗雷德清晰冷静的声音截断了。

　　「那代表我逾越了，逾越船长！」他几乎大吼起来，「如果我连他的信任都失去，那就什么也没有了。」

　　「但据我所知你不是第一次这么做了，那一次你当着船员的面不顾船长的严重抗议强硬的把他锁在舱房里，」曼弗雷德波澜不兴的看着他开始动摇的表情，「你当时是抱持何种理由行动的，那么现在也一样，」医生前倾身子，光线下那双有些清冷的浅棕眼眸望着他，视线并不尖锐但也让他感觉被鹰隼那类猛禽盯住般，被洞悉、被穿透，「你该相信他相信你不是无故那么做的，因为他也没打算揭你的底，如果他顾虑于你的忠诚，他一定会提出来。」

 

　　巴博萨缓缓直起身体，几乎能妥协了，「但这么严重的逾矩行为……」再度琢磨到：「如果他什么也不说却选择记在心里又如何？」

　　「停止，赫克特，」他出声喝斥，不大的音量仍有无法违抗的力度，「没有船长会容忍一个不忠的大副，你没有必要对没有发生的事情耗费心神，你这是自乱阵脚，对枕边人的无端猜忌。」

　　一时间巴博萨的眼睛里闪过一丝怒火，但回避的悻悻然转过身，望向容纳着大量知识的书柜，缓缓步去，似乎希望那些沉静的记载文字的书籍能抚慰他此时急躁的心灵。

 

　　许久后他侧过头：「我现在真怀疑当初你真有必要那样做？」

　　医生轻轻一叹：「事后诸葛总是非常容易，」他起身绕过书桌，持续言语：「你没有想过的是如果一道障碍没有铲除，在日后可能狠狠绊你一脚。」述说最后一句时医生的目光正好与他正眼对上，刀锋一闪般锐利，使他心生警惕。

 

　　曼弗雷德拿起桌边的玻璃容器问：「法兰西酒庄产的白葡萄酒，要来一点吗？」

　　巴博萨淡淡瞟了一眼，白葡萄酒的味道太淡又过于清新，而他确实也没有品尝的心情，况且太高贵的东西不一定能适合他。

　　「姑且说来听听，困扰你的只有这点？」尽管对方没有允诺他的询问，他仍然等量的倒了两杯，「如果你迷惘而不知所措，那你应该先主动说开，并且你在这里不是为了质疑我的吧？」

　　巴博萨沉默注视医生端着酒杯的手优雅一抬、头轻轻一仰，天鹅饮水般浅饮了一口。他想起杰克高仰着头暴露出酒液滑入时流畅起伏的喉咙，他想他们的饮酒姿态颇为相似，只是杰克的动作幅度大得多。最终，巴博萨如同定下主意缓缓的呼出叹息，感到略为干渴的像个真正的倾诉者那样坐下来。曼弗雷德流畅不迫的将另一杯酒放在他面前。

 

　　大不列颠王国即将被寒意环伺包覆时，加勒比依然离真正的冬天非常遥远，如果撇开夜里偶尔的强劲冷风，有些人可能一辈子都无法在温热岛屿中感受到寒冷。

　　一贯杂乱四处的酒馆内，过量酒精与精神的消弭令人们松弛在深夜漆黑的斗篷下，没发现乘着昏暗，鬼影般悄声混入的不属于这迷醉国度的人。

 

　　「接着打算怎么办？」一个声音低声细语，没有传达到其他任何人的耳朵里。

　　「去找那些人，」另一个声音沉着明确，「那些还清醒着在漫漫长夜消耗生命的人。」

 

　　角落里有人靠墙坐着，虽然已足够醉，但没有臣服于睡魔，喃喃哼着不成调的只属于他的曲子，他的腿当作附和节奏不时随意碰撞木桌底部。

　　就在他拿起桌上的酒瓶仰头灌入后，一只手突然搭上他的肩：「嘿，伙计。」

　　「噢！你！」那人险些被还未流干的酒液噎住，尖声喊出受惊的怒意，「该死的滚蛋去！」他转过头以为会瞥见和自己一样随性不羁的同类，却意外目睹两个衣着整洁的人而吓了一大跳。

 

　　「见鬼啦，是皇家海军？」他瞪大眼打量起两人的深蓝色制服，不过很快镇定换上轻蔑的口气说：「你们在这干麻？不管是西班牙还是法国的殖民佬都拿这儿的海盗没辙，你们算是什么东西呀？」

　　劳伦斯尽量让自己的微笑看起来不包含着鄙夷：「我不否认。我们冒着风险只身前来便不是为了挑起纷争，」他甘愿降低身段自落坐上酒馆里脏污遍处的客椅，在海盗落坐的那桌对面。他的下属艾格伯特跟随在身后不住皱起眉。

　　「我只需要你慷慨的谈话。」上将说明他的来意，「一些珍贵的讯息。」

　　海盗不免讶异的盯着那双在烛火下熠熠闪动的清透眼睛，他确实捕捉到其中令人信服的光彩，还是嗤笑一声道：「别费劲了，海军，难道我不知道你们是为了抓海盗的吗？凭什么以为我会出卖他们？」他自顾自的喝了起来。

 

　　上将只是保持他自持的笑意，亮出指间一枚崭新的皇家玫瑰金币，注意到海盗随着那金色闪烁而贪婪暴露出的欲望。海盗眼睁睁愣愣看着他将它放在木桌中央，手不禁紧握住酒瓶以防它惯性伸向那金子，他不得不承认那确实很诱人，又故意作态道：「我们的战利品多到没处放，一个金币……就一个金币……这、这能算什么玩意？噢……我大概醉了。」海盗察觉到自己语气不稳、目光不定，对面微笑端坐的海军仍丝毫不改从容神态，他一时忍不住被挑起的好奇问：「到底为了谁？」

 

　　「黑珍珠号。」劳伦斯明确答复，夜空的电光般清晰，好似已等待这个时机许久，「和她的船长。」

　　「黑珍珠号？」海盗来回瞪着他的双眼直到确定对方不是在开玩笑，突然失声大笑起来，「你们一直卖力的追了至少大半年，却连她的屁股都没碰到，你们还敢打她的主意？现在连我都不知道她到底去哪了，哈哈哈……」他把桌子拍打得酒瓶振动、金币乱跳，如果他身旁有任何同类，一定会用力搂住对方的肩膀。

 

　　劳伦斯面不改色：「但这段航程你却被丢下了。」

　　海盗的笑声噎住了，意识到自己泄出了些情况。

　　劳伦斯乘胜追问：「我一眼就见到你愁苦的面容，如果有船长的厚待，你怎么会闷闷不乐在这深夜借酒浇愁？你们究竟出了什么事？」他似引诱似鼓励的再放上一枚金币到木桌中央。

　　海盗那紧锁的心中密室松动了，他看了看金子又瞅着对方，别脚的咬住嘴唇像怕对方改变心意收走般伸手把那金币——连同之前那枚——贴着桌面扫入自己的囊袋。


	46. Chapter 46

　　在那同一个夜晚，巴博萨踏上通往第二楼层的他们寝室的阶梯，那个间室在这一日即将被遗弃的时间点上依然灯火通明，他同时留意到有比平时更炽盛一些的火光，满满跃出敞开的房门在走道和阶梯上驵足，他的影子在身后拖曳成一个巨大的，像另有意识的漆黑人形。

　　他缓慢步行上去，像要窥探秘密般不发出足以让人察觉的声响。

　　从门框边他望见那青年坐在椅凳上，就在那安着镜面的案台前，正聚精会神的对着镜子摆弄手里的毛发。他走近才看清他在给额侧的一小撮头发编条细细的麻花辫，就像他的山羊胡须辫那样仔细精确的。他困惑的皱起眉边想难怪杰克需要在案台边摆上两盏油灯，并且些兴味的瞥了瞥桌面上一把小巧的细齿发梳。

 

　　「快好了，再等我一下。」青年侧过头朝他露齿而笑，「我知道，『你该睡了』，是吧？我本来已经躺在那里了，可是……」他露出受了委屈的表情，「『鱼』不从人愿阿，亲爱的。」

　　「我知道，杰克，我都知道。」在他僵硬牵起一抹理解的微笑后，那青年心满意足的同样回以一个笑容，撇下他继续盯着镜中照映出的虚像。

　　他真的会在心底埋怨杰克，那青年似乎太少将注意力放在他上面了。他不会问他昨夜做了什么梦，或者早上他跟医生谈了什么。也或许他什么都料到了却什么也不表露出来，就像那落海事件一样。而他打算再积极些，如果对方没深刻意识到自己对他的重要，是否是因为他埋藏起来的比表露出来的多？

　　巴博萨注视着那些手指像操纵风帆的索具般灵活牵引着发丝，一小撮中的缕缕毛发又精细分成三等束，再以另一种模样集结在一起，彼此交错成辫。

 

　　「杰克……」当他的声音确实吸引对方注意，使他投来疑惑询问的一眼。而他后来仅仅是干巴巴的补上一句：「……这几天你过得好吗？」

　　杰克忍住几乎要唐突抽搐的嘴角：「有什么不好吗？」但很快的意识到对方这么问的用意，「你一直很尽心的照顾我，为此，我真的感谢，伙计。」杰克认真的看着他的眼睛说。

　　「那接下来你有什么打算，过了这期间之后？」他想他们真的还没好好谈谈这事。

　　「我想，」现在杰克稍微放慢动作思索着，「那老家伙应该很乐意为了别的事物而放开吉他，我真的太早离开他们，尤其是她……我几乎快忘记她长什么样子了，赫克特。」杰克幽幽看了他一眼，油灯的火光好似应和着他语气里潜藏的叹息而受扰动般微微闪烁。而后杰克的目光微茫起来，彷佛焦距穿透一切阻碍，跨越陆地与海洋，落在触及他思念的地方，手上的编发不知不觉停了下来。

　　「如果有个小孙子、或小孙女给他们，他们可以忘了我不在他们身边。」他点了点头，挤出一抹笑容，「对，他们应该会喜欢。」

 

　　巴博萨感觉讶异的看着眼前的人，他不生疏每当杰克回忆起真正令他怀念的人们时总是流露出这样的神态，但在暖光烘托下他的笑意里甚至闪现出一瞬模糊恍惚的温情，又似有一种悠远的豁达。

　　杰克是认真的，就像牡蛎容纳意外闯入牠体内的小砂粒那样完全接纳了那个小生命。杰克也曾经迷惘而惶恐，可一旦他全盘接受了却是颠覆以往的干脆果断，同样的事发生在他身上他不一定有这样的勇气。

　　他想难怪这个人像海水般变幻莫测，哪怕前一晚他还缩在自己怀中，因体内的陌生动静而不安的瑟瑟颤抖，现下就像把一片雪花握在掌中，摊开只见手心的一小滩清水，方才的雪片彷佛一场幻觉般永不复返。

 

　　「他们定会好好照顾他。」巴博萨勉强附和道，心里幽暗想着他果然什么都有计划了却不主动说出来连商量也没有，他到底把他摆在什么位置，仅仅是一个可供使唤的下属；而不是相互扶持的伴侣么？

　　「但怕这些日子会越来越不好受，如果你现在就被搅得睡不着？」巴博萨打量着那件睡袍，柔软的羊毛质料非常合身服贴的裹在杰克身上，这其实是医生的东西。

　　杰克不以为意的微笑，八字胡随之一翘，持续专注于他的新趣事上：把发辫末端一圈圈卷上细细的红绳，熟稔的打上一个难以发现的小结。

　　「我知道等着我的是什么，我知道；但在我经历了那么多该死的失血晕眩甚至有气无力后，我不认为有什么更糟的，亲爱的。」在绑好他那一小撮编好的头发后，杰克轻轻快快的说。

　　「你是知道全部还是一星半点？」

　　「赫克特，」杰克镇重换了声，起身站到他面前来回盯着他的眼睛，「你记得在龟岛——就在见鬼的你把那可怜的小家伙放在我房里那天——对我说了什么？你说：『正视自己的意愿，不要做出后悔的选择』，还有你会与我同在，是不是？」见对方没有立即回答，马上又抢了一句：「你的记性不会真的这么差吧？」

　　巴博睨眼瞧着他委屈得皱眉挤眼的恋人，感觉到风似乎往他期望的方位吹拂了，「那你便是同意我在你身边的位置，一直到以后？」

　　「当然，你怎么会怀疑？」杰克新奇的凝视里浮现出一抹同情，好像在怜悯这可怜的家伙怎么会抛出这样的疑问。

　　「因为有你们在我身边，因为有你在，赫克特，」杰克更进一步凑近他，那活络而放松柔软的手轻轻搭上他的肩，身体几乎顺势贴伏上来，巴博萨感觉到他们的衣料细微摩擦，「我信任你们，对你们两都有信心，因此我什么也不担心。」

　　巴博萨瞅着暗室里的杰克那双幽黑眼睛，火光适宜的给它照射得亮灿透彻，十足坦诚般的。

　　巴博萨咧开释怀的笑，几乎安抚了先前积攒的不平心理，伸手触摸捻弄杰克柔软的毛发，那条新编上的细麻花辫在蓬松发丛中还有些突兀。

 

　　「如果是女孩你就能对她的头发做同样的事了。」他微笑着说。

　　「是男孩就不行么？」杰克再次委屈起来，听出了他话里的小小讥讽，「他的祖父、他的父亲可都不讨厌辫子。」

　　「杰克，他有两个父亲，」他特别把「两个」咬字得特别重，「你不能什么都自己作主而跳过和我谈论。」

　　「那我有个主意，赫克特，」杰克的目光淘戏扑闪了一下，不知为何拽上他的衣袖把他往椅凳边带，「坐这儿，伙计。」

　　巴博萨以纳闷略带不安的表情坐上那张方凳，镜面诚实照映出他疑惑的眉间，镜里、镜外的虚实两人彼此诧异瞪视着。桌上那把小巧的细齿发梳正好就位在他面前，旁边还有一小罐润发油，更让他感到自己是多么怪异的坐在这里。

　　杰克站在他身后，身体自然的轻贴着他，那双能灵活编制发辫的手拨撩着拢起他披散的头发，令巴博萨心底升腾起一股不太好的预感：「杰克……？」

　　「哦，你的头发摸起来跟棉花一样，真不错。」身后的人好似恍若未闻，他瞥见那青年笑笑的说：「赫克特，你的头发也长得够长了，」这句话让他的手更忐忑的攥成拳状，而杰克也像配合着他紧张的神经般继续说：「如果你不打算剪短些那编成辫子是很合适的。」

　　「不，杰克，我……」他吞吐得说不下去，他已经放任他的头发兀自生长了这么长时间，这时再说任何理由都是多余又自相矛盾。

　　「别担心，」杰克会上他镜中的视线，满足的赏出一个迷人的微笑，「听说在埃及多是贵族以上的人才有机会弄些辫子；在中国没有条辫子才是异类呢，以男人来讲肯定是，没什么好奇怪的，伙计。」说着他拉开抽屉，拎出一把齿梳宽一些的梳子。

　　但这里分明是英格兰。巴博萨一声不吭的无奈想着。

　　「只编后面就好了，你看怎么样？」像是体贴到身前人的情绪，杰克略为让了一步。

　　巴博萨哀莫心死般的任凭摆布仅仅是僵硬的应了声。而后杰克不再言语，专心于他美妙的小工作上。

　　巴博萨感觉着杰克指甲平整短小的指尖和梳齿轻轻括擦着他发下皮肤的触感，杰克极有技巧的梳开缠结的发丝，他能感觉到头发被梳通时梳齿像畅流河水般滑过他发间而没有感到丝毫不适。润发油的草药清香怡人的舒展他，巴博萨逐渐放松下来，缓缓阖上眼睛时他恍惚回忆起很久远的日子前，他还年幼时，似乎也有这么一双灵巧的手梳整或修剪着他的头发。他舒适享受着杰克的手指穿梭在他缕缕发间编结成辫的轻巧动向，就如他们到来那天杰克为他修剪指甲时一样，尽管他料想到隔天早晨医生会兴味的打量他们一细一粗的发辫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喇叭真的是潜力股阿XDDD萌得我   
> 麻雀给喇叭编辫子的部份其实是以前一位小伙伴提议的。当时聊喇叭的辫子聊开了她便提议我：难道不写吗？  
> 我思量过后觉得这情节应该可以加辣，就没拒绝。现在我终于还债了（转圈）
> 
> 喇叭后面是真的有编辫子，跟小伙伴聊到时真的笑翻了很久，喇叭你居然会编辫子~~小麻雀喜翻辫子到处都是辫子不意外（连胡子都编你看看）但喇叭你WWW


	47. Chapter 47

　　将肉体交付给船只乘载，将性命悬在自由与亡命的海平线上。放荡的代价是随时可能在疾病或意外中丧生，或在烂醉中溺死在自己的呕吐物里。一桩发生在深夜中的落海事件像浪花的泡沫般无声出现，又被悄然遗忘，大多数人确实认为只不过是寻常意外；然而现在，他友好的伙计正向一个海军倾到他所有的苦水与疑问。

　　劳伦斯定定的注视倾诉者，感激好运的神祇向他敞开的大门，边打量对方垂向下的眼睛、头巾下的散乱黑发，称职的扮演好他目前的角色。现在这一海盗与海军和平共处一桌的景象怪异得令人恍若梦境。但他不是一个完全的倾听者，从他利诱那海盗开始便摆明了这是一场小小的买卖，让海盗主动放弃原先立场，自愿吐露出他想要的讯息。这不过是笔好交易。

　　海盗脏污衣衫下的身形精瘦结实，搁在桌上的手骨节突出鲜明，富含劲力。他想这样的人若能为军船或商船工作，定会是一个好水手，却偏偏不安于乏味但平静的生活。

　　优良的军职世家出身，他像所有被歌颂的将士般对一切非法群众打从心底的排斥，就像清水不会与烈焰共存般。他想这就是为什么：军人们为了国家与同伴随时能奉献性命，他们像蜡烛般燃烧自己，驱走黑暗让光明降临，他的肩章熠熠闪烁着纪律、尊严与荣耀的光芒；而海盗们背信忘义，危急时刻丢弃落后同伴，还恬不知耻的奉为法典圭臬，情谊脆弱得甚至抵不上两枚金币。 _ **不知道杰克．斯派洛对此作何感想？**_

 

　　「可怜的家伙，」他听见海盗难过的说，「泡得皮都胀了，天亮后才被人发现。大家都说他是喝醉了才不小心跌入海里淹死的，但是……」他抬起头望向对方，看见劳伦斯正倾身专注的倾听，并朝他微微点头后，海盗彷佛受到鼓舞般继续说：「但是，后来我觉得真不对劲，太巧了是不是？那个时候他到码头去干甚么呢？那里黑得要命，深夜的海风又强又冷……他真的没有理由离开温暖的酒馆自己一个人跑到那里去，他应该是喝醉了就随地睡觉，我们都是这样。」

　　「定是有人叫上他了。」劳伦斯说。

　　「对的！」海盗激动叫了声，「我总觉得他无意间知道的一件事就是有人促成他跟死神约会的原因，」他看见对方一瞬间露出了像猎犬发现目标的眼神，「我先说一件事，海军。有天，船长在岛上晕倒了，」他故意顿了一下享受这句话带来的效果，「在圣文森特岛，对，然后隔天两人都很不对劲，船长跟大副。」

　　「不对劲？」

　　「怎么说呢，大副变得好像非常担心船长会做什么傻事一样；而船长自己，除了大白天的精神不继——他有次爬上桅楼睡觉，把大副吓个半死——还多了个行为失常的毛病，虽然他本来就行为奇特，呵……」他咧开嘴不怀好意的笑了声，「你应该知道为什么，他不是典型走一步步到船长位置的实干路线，一般海盗在当上船长前因为他们的作为都小有名气了；但他后台硬，当老蒂格退位蹲上法典保管人的位置，把海盗王的席位留给了他；不过呢，他没继承他父亲的海域而选择了加勒比，所以在这里他是完全的新人，想当然有些人一开始没把他放眼里多少：对命令爱理不理、在船上撒尿、背地里满船传他的风流事……只不过他确实是有艘船，确实是，还是艘难得的好船。」

　　劳伦斯也轻笑一声，「听起来最受不了他的应该是你们的大副了，里海海盗王？你说到斯派洛行为失常。」

　　「如果他没被爱冲昏头的话。」海盗耸了耸肩，伸手抓起酒瓶，「说起来，」他灌下一口酒后逐字回忆道，「船长那毛病有一段时间了，大家很自然都当成是那挡事做多了——就是跟大副——还说笑了好一阵子。可是渐渐的好像严重到没办法亲自指挥、掌舵，让大副不得不代替他——就在暴风雨中狗屎运的遇到你们那天，」海盗举着酒瓶向他假意的敬了敬，「后来……」他的视线瞟向一边，目光随着思索越发冷硬，眉毛嫌恶的挤起，「船长出现在主甲板上，对我们下令撤帆——在我们正赶着逃脱追兵的情况下他居然要我们撤下船帆！」海盗近乎咆哮着，像做了个恶梦般神情恍惚又满脸惊恐。

　　「冷静，」劳伦斯劝慰道，眼角瞥见艾格伯特警觉的扫视四周。「这表示他对此一无所知，大副何故不回报他？」

　　海盗点点头，「我不知道为什么——暴风雨之夜，老天，我们乱得活像群窝巢被捣坏的蚂蚁——再后来，船长摔伤了，听说是撞坏了脑袋，病得不轻。大副跟船医，不管什么时候看见他们，都是脸色难看的进出客房……」

　　 _ **斯派洛受伤了，**_ 「很好，」劳伦斯说，他已确信这一趟涉险没有白费，「那你的朋友？」

　　「对，我正要说，」海盗睡醒似的抹抹眼皮，似笑非笑的投去一眼。他看起来很疲惫，醺醉的眼睛像污浊的沼泽般混沌晦暗，「在我们发现船长跟大副都不对劲时，照例一边疑惑他们在搞什么花样，一边无奈想着：『又来了，他们什么时候才打算再开始象样的掠夺或寻宝来着』虽然，有些船员在积蓄花光前不介意他们这样。有一天，我那伙计凑到我耳边，随口说了一句：『你看船长那样子不会是有了吧？』我记得我像被甩了个巴掌那样看着他，而他继续说：『你瞧，连大副都变得这么神经兮兮，好像船长是什么玻璃瓷器做的一样，怕一不留神就摔碎了。』」劳伦斯转过头与他的下属交换视线。

　　「你别怀疑——我发誓我没醉——我当时的表情就像你、你们现在一样。那时我真的、很正常的觉得他在开玩笑：我哈哈笑着拍了一下他的头，说：『你见鬼的是脑子晒糊了是不？等一下我做完杂物就扛你去医务室。』我那伙计听了一声不吭的看着我，接着好像在自嘲的点点头，就转身走掉了。」

　　「之后想起来，」海盗叹了口气，手指松开玻璃酒瓶让它独留在木桌上，冷眼看着瓶底摇晃的酒液慢慢静如死水，「他那时的表情真像是一种受伤，他希望那时我可以认真想想他的话的，我应该要的。还是我没听懂他的玩笑？这听起来真的只是在讥讽：『为什么大副要像宝贝一个婴儿那样对船长呢』不是吗？但是几天后，他就死了，被人害死的。」

　　「那……」劳伦斯说，看着那双眼睛里浓烈涌起的恨意，像一股激流冲散了混浊泥水般重现清明，「他提过是从哪里听到的吗？」

　　海盗用力摇摇头。

　　「你认为是斯派洛指使的，致使你毫无保留的向我全盘托出？」

　　海盗思忖起来，因注意力被牵引到别的方向而逐渐平复，「不。」他说，「不是因为那么多天以来，没人见船长出过房门——在龟岛这样的海盗乐园里他居然能闭门不出，那可以想见他确实伤得不轻，也有船员目睹他倒在前甲板上，意识模糊——根本原因是他不会那样做，换做别人我会怀疑，但船长？为了守住秘密而杀人？他不是那块料，」劳伦斯留意到他的用词。海盗斜睨着他，嘴角勾起惹人厌的讪笑，「不过你可以想象：是什么原因让他变得弱不禁风？海盗什么优异条件也没有，但有两项比人行：体够强、命够硬，像杂草一样强硬。再说了，只是生病的话大可以讲明，强撑下去有什么好处？另外我没听过有什么病是『怕摔』的，你听过么？」

　　劳伦斯点点头，「不管是谁做的，这一切因他而起。」

　　海盗赞赏的比出一个「没错」的手势，「你知道吗？到这里后，我们真正开始担心未来的事：每天醉了就睡；醒了就边喝边谈我们以后要上哪艘船，其实我们真不想离开她，更希望大副成为我们的新领导，因为如果船长不行，那我们必须推翻他。」他说着，语气冷淡坚定又暗藏怒火，「该死的，我们上船是为了宝藏、金子，不是为了看他们整天谈情说爱的；但大副用情很深，在我们想出说服他的理由前他已经先采取行动。」他凝视着桌面上那玻璃容器被拉长的寂寥黑影，自嘲的笑了起来，「这也就是为什么我、我们会在这里了。他为了船长在启航前换掉大部分可能积怨的船员，抛弃了我们。」一声叹息往外轻轻扩散，若有似无的回荡在斑驳灰泥墙面间，最终没入转角深沉如海底的阴影中。

　　海盗把椅子后倒靠向墙，伸起腿，再度自顾自的哼起歌来。

　　劳伦斯站起身向下属使眼色，两人一同离开。

 

　　「你们想捕获黑珍珠号现在倒是赶上了好时候，」在他们谨慎避开一滩从摔破的瓶里流出的酒水和泥土地面所和成的烂泥时，听见海盗说。他侧着头，目光晶亮，「你们认为新的船员能撑多久？不管船长到底是出了什么毛病，团队现在都非常……非常脆弱，像绳索没捆紧的绞盘一样，随时会四分五裂的散落一地。前提是你们找得到她的话。」他说完，举了举酒瓶当作告别。

　　劳伦斯瞇起眼睛，望着海盗高仰起头，把最后一口酒喝干。海盗刨出了所有能透露给他的讯息，苦于充塞秘密的心房得以舒缓松懈。也许有一点他想错了——至少在这个海盗上——这笔交易能达成，最主要的原因并非因为海盗丢弃忠诚，而是他想借由他的手替好友复仇，从收下金币时就这么打算了。劳伦斯像吸入过多硝烟似的感到胸腔一阵滞闷，他才发觉本该操控走向的自己早已反转被对方掌握住，从纯粹的交易转为类似合作的关系，之后他对珍珠号及其船长的任何捉拿行动都将符合那海盗的期望。

　　这趟龟岛之行即便有所收获但不如表面上那般成功。即使像这样名不见经传的海盗都可能摆他一道。 _ **不要轻敌，对任何人都不要轻忽，**_ 他在心底告诫自己。

　　走出酒馆前再投去一瞥，海盗瘫在后倒的椅子上，与墙壁取得了微妙的平衡，看起来已经睡着了。

 

　　「非常曲折离奇的故事，长官，你相信他说的吗？」他们走到码头步道上，把杂乱堆积的建物抛在身后。

　　劳伦斯兀自浅笑，没有立即答复。深夜清凉海风拂起衣摆，他有些沉浸在新的空气灌满肺部的感受，心里刚刚积郁的不快似乎也一并被风吹散了，让他平静下来，重新清晰起他的目标。

　　「从前有人将超过四百噚长的绳索绑上重锤沉入深海中，绳索放完后重锤依然触不到底。」他凝视着漆黑得彷佛能吞没一切的远方，月光钩勒出他颧骨与鼻梁的轮廓，让他的侧脸有如银币上的肖像，「艾格伯特，我们终日航行在洋面上，却永远也不会知道海平面下有多深，这时候我会倾向相信世界上确实有许多难以解释的事物。」

　　「但……」艾格伯特仍是皱眉，「我倾向认为他是得了坏血病；不过那海盗说的没错，不论是什么原因，那艘船的船长确实出了问题。」

　　劳伦斯点点头，「合恩角、好望角，不管途经哪个，海况都相当险峻，带伤抱病的情况下他不可能走这两条航路。想到没有？」他突然停住脚步盯上下属的目光，「你还记得我们奉命追击珍珠号时，是在什么地方首次遇见她吗？」

　　艾格伯特愣得睁大眼睛，记忆中依稀有若有似无的印象，最后不确定的摇摇头。

　　「那个充满流言蜚语的传说之岛——Isla de diosa。」劳伦斯说出一个优美的西班牙文名称。

　　狄欧沙岛。


	48. Chapter 48

　　「这样好多了，不是吗？」杰克将梳子按到桌上，凑在他身边仔细审视镜中的影像，欢快的语调显然很满意自己的小工作，「以后就不用这么烦心头发了，我保证。」

　　巴博萨盯着镜子，一时间好似还笼罩在如梦似幻的轻烟中。到这里之前他也舍弃了头巾，鬈曲发丝自然的披散，从正面看上去很难发觉背后有根辫子，而且，他看着自己想，梳理编整好的发辫确实让他感觉清爽一些，「你的手艺我信得过。」

　　杰克笑容更盛，看起来非常开心，「那我们睡觉吧。」他倾身吹熄油灯。光源泯灭的当下总让人有瞬间的无以适从，巴博萨看见漆黑的镜面，或者说那时他的眼睛什么也没看见，失去眼前所有物品的真实感，包括杰克的身影，好似整个世界都湮灭了。

 

　　接着他听见杰克拉开被子的窸窣摩擦声。月光和缓的流泻进室内，像洒了一地寒凉的银粉。

　　巴博萨褪下外衣来到床边跟杰克一起钻入被窝。或许是他略为踌躇下的错觉，他的手如常的揽住对方时，他感到杰克的身体似乎有一瞬若有似无的僵直，但马上松动，流畅的贴入他怀中，扭动着寻找最舒适的姿势，最后发出心满意足的叹息，静止下来。「晚安，亲爱的，祝你好梦。」

　　耳边突然的问候让他惊愣在沉默中：以往总是他哄着杰克好好睡觉，他立即明白杰克是因为他昨晚的恶梦而说的。「什么也不用多心，我会一直在这里。」杰克的头轻巧一抬。他以为青年是想枕在他肩头上，但随即有什么柔软又微微湿润的东西轻触到他。当下他还没发现是怎么回事，后来才意识到杰克在他脸颊上落下一个吻——真正的，杰克完全主动的亲吻。他停滞在那极为短暂彷佛为破晓而屏息的剎那间，只有血液兀自奔腾，连指尖都好似狂热起来。

 

　　「晚安，杰克。」许久之后他说，缓慢简短且生涩的。

　　他的恋人发出愉悦的轻笑，感觉像包含了理解与一点小小的揶揄。

　　巴博萨还未从惊讶的喜悦中平复，他想，杰克看上去非常从容、平静、安稳，就如曼弗雷德说的没有任何防备他的意图，还有刚刚那个吻，以及杰克的承诺：

　　 _ **当然，你怎么会怀疑？**_

_**什么也不用多心，我会一直在这里。** _

_**我会一直在这里。** _

 

　　他突然有股冲动是不是该在此刻清楚明了的告诉他；但杰克已经自持不住的打了个哈欠，闭上了眼睛——他留意到杰克的眸光消失了——很快就会沉入睡眠。

　　巴博萨微微一笑——如果杰克睁开眼，就能看见他柔和的目光，宛如水滴漾起的波纹般——杰克昨夜肯定没睡好，又被条活蹦乱跳的小鱼搅了一天，想必是倦了。

　　他把头靠上杰克温暖的前额。孕期的能量消耗增大加快，杰克的体温比他稍高，染上温度的羊毛质料彷佛活络过来似的，触感极好，像搂着一只小羔羊，温热又柔软。另一手摸索着捻弄那条细细的、编得紧密扎实的麻花发辫，在松软发丛间犹如疤痕般坚硬突兀。

 

　　沉睡的天地间静得能听到对方的呼吸。杰克突然将手伸到他胸前。他愣了愣，说不清杰克是有意的，还是即将落入梦中之际的无意识动作。他松开发辫，小心翼翼的握住杰克的手，力道轻得像从天而降的雪片般。杰克的戒指逐渐染上他的温度，两人的体温交融在一起。

　　他在将睡未睡的朦胧中想起儿时遇到难得的降雪天，总是不禁想把雪花接在手里，仔细端详，明知道它会承受不了任何温热而化掉，仍是一试再试，希望下一次世界能静止在雪花落入掌心的一剎那，让冰晶不再消融。

 

　　❖

 

　　他醒来时杰克的手仍在他手中，没有抽离。感觉像见到连日雨后的阳光般意外而惊喜。他不由得想紧握住，更紧密的感受那真实的温暖以确定那不是他的幻觉，侧过头却正好会上青年的目光。

　　「你这一觉睡得真不错，」杰克说，「我已经看了你半小时了，真是我的功劳！」昏暗的房里他都能清晰想象那张嘻皮笑脸。

　　巴博萨立即放开杰克的手，错愕纳闷着那家伙居然又醒得比他早——如果他整夜平静什么也没做——随即想到了：今早与昨晚弄醒杰克的都是那精力充沛的小家伙。

　　「我以为你该是率先抱怨『那条鱼』的？」

　　「那条鱼？当然。」杰克微微撑起身子，右手仍然搁在他胸前，「但现在我们别管他了，我们有个美好的早晨，不是吗？虽然不见得是美好的早晨——今天看起来雾比较浓——你觉得呢？」他的手爪子顺着巴博萨的胸膛缓灵活往上攀扒。

　　「杰克，你……」巴博萨略为惊愣，努力忽略揽住他脖颈的手掌，坐起身来，感觉到杰克似乎有意讨好他，「你是认真的吗？」

　　杰克微微一笑，浅露的金牙反射微薄的光线，「我相信不需要再说一次同样的话，对于你，赫克特，我相信。」

　　巴博萨略侧过头，阴影中看不清表情。他留意到青年说得避重就轻，听起来真诚但实际上非常技巧性的避开要点，他突然明了这家伙是用什么把戏唬弄年龄各异的女人的，彷佛让人能清楚看见，伸手捉摸却发现是幻觉一场。

 

　　「杰克，」他终于说，伸手按住杰克的肩头，顺势翻过身。青年的身体柔软放松，一受力便毫无抗拒的被压制下去。杰克眼睁睁躺回床上时，感觉到巴博萨的膝部在他臀侧凹陷于床面，他的另一只手撑在他头边。现在他整个人都在他的笼罩下，才开始紧张起来。

　　「亲爱的，如果你想要……虽然现在不应该……不过其实那家伙没禁止我们不是么？我是说，不用完全不干，但你必须……嗯，绅士点，亲爱的。」

　　巴博萨俯视着他，想着这家伙总是这样，好似黄昏的霞光那般令人着迷神往，但不消一刻它就会毫不留恋的沉没海平线，让世界落入黑暗。「我跟你在一起不是单单为了这个的。」

　　他想杰克成为海盗以前，像是拒绝任何污浊渗入的清水般干净纯粹，还带有不知从哪而来的理念坚持，蒂格船长自己恐怕也疑惑——所以杰克才会离开他父亲身边。直到后来杰克也沾染了龟岛的淫乱气息，他想是不是杰克最真实的情感已经给了另一个人，所以才会有意无意的疏远他。

　　「杰克……」他再次念着眼前人的名字，一字一字刀雕般缓慢深沉的。他尝试让自己更靠近他一点，并祈祷他能留在他身边，永永远远。

　　「我爱你。」

 

　　那一瞬间好似气流停滞。杰克睁大眼睛，不知为何下意识想挣动，但巴博萨的手仍压在他肩上，箝制得他动弹不得。他说得很轻很淡，像一缕烟丝冉冉升起迅即被风吹散，却仍深深落在他脑中，像个清晰的烙印。他还没来得及反应过来，巴博萨已伏下身吻住他。

　　杰克完全没料到这次的吻居然是这样的，不再霸道猛烈的极力想填满他口腔深处，而是轻软像浪花抚平足迹般轻轻扫过，舞弄挑动着他敏感的内壁，有如赤脚站在海潮漫淹的沙滩上，当浪潮退去，海水卷动着细沙在脚边急速流窜，一瞬间感觉好像漂了起来，彷佛重力消失了，又像他全身所有的力气都被化解般。

 

　　当巴博萨与他拉开距离，杰克错愕瞪视着他，说不出话来。他从来没有被这样吻过——与对方的告白般深刻慑人的一个吻——更该死的是他居然觉得意犹未尽，不敢相信这难以言喻的美妙又舒爽的过程就这样结束了。他不禁伸手想抓握住对方耳朵垂下的穿连着巨大犬牙的银环，察觉到自己的手在微微颤抖，像渴求填喂的雏鸟。

　　巴博萨攫住那只手，深深压制于床面，另一手抚上恋人的前额，还未施力，杰克已经驯服的主动仰起头。

　　力量在释放，宛如平静海面下蕴藏的强劲能量。游刃有余、张弛有度的力道在他柔软的内里中深入，彷佛劈开洋面的船艏，直驶至骨髓与灵魂。杰克感觉自己像一艘在宽广海水中波动的船，任由它托举摆弄，宛如被捧在掌心滚动的橡子，深陷其中却又无法自拔。他的手指紧紧交缠他的发丝，彼此的舌头相互挤压缱绻，像在汲取对方的生命。他们交吻了多久，杰克已经没有概念，也许只是短短几秒，却像过了好久好久，好似时间静止，只有他们浸淫在与世界不同的空间中沉溺。

 

　　他们的呼出的气息似乎温暖了周遭的空气。杰克几乎喘不过气来，觉得自己像炉火上受热化开的奶油般瘫软着，彷佛灌了一整箱兰姆——不，比一整箱兰姆都要更让他……迷恋沉醉。嘴里留下了淡淡的葡萄果味和橡木醇香，一直到很久以后，他仍记得当时这个吻的味道。

　　巴博萨坐在床上离他咫尺的位置，岩石般沉着坚定的凝视他，嘴角的一抹笑容他说不清是什么。

 

　　「嗯，可真……」杰克的喘息稍稍减缓后，他尝试着说，「出色的早安吻，赫克特。」

　　「杰克，」巴博萨笑意更浓，彷佛志得意满似的，「现在，继续我们的话题。如果我对你这么重要，你应该对我坦白一切。」

　　杰克还瘫在那里，两眼茫然又恍惚的看着他。

　　「你还没告诉我你跟老情人是怎么决裂的？」

　　杰克仍是看着他，只是多了眉间的皱起与眼中的诧异，「……这跟我们有关吗？」他尽可能从他被热吻灌醉似的脑袋里挖出一点思考能力，却怎么样也想不透那家伙为什么坚持要问，特别还是现在，见鬼了。他们真的可以有一个美好的早晨——从一个无比美妙的早安吻开始的。本该有的。

　　「跟你有关，当然也跟『我们』有关。他是我们之间的一道阻碍，如果你不能屏弃他，那我们彼此无法再更靠近。」

　　「但现在跟我在一起的是你，为什么……」

　　「你跟我在一起，但不妨碍你留着他的位置。你甚至用对他那样的方式对我，是么？」杰克吻他的方式一开始还觉得像嫩芽般清新可爱，但想到这是从对别人沿用下来的就无法忍受。

　　杰克努力爬起来，感到逼自己从酥软中找回力气就跟醉得跟团烂泥一样还要立刻清醒一样困难。几秒前他还像被裹在云朵里似的几乎快晕眩在极度的舒愉中，现下却被狠狠摔向地面。

　　「但……从来都是你主动问的，不是吗？」杰克迷惑不解的望着他，「你一直在意卡提，而且变得跟他越来越像了。」

　　「别强词夺理，杰克！」 _ **那家伙还亲昵叫着他的小名，**_ 「你不能惦记着还责怪别人提起。」

　　「我没有！」杰克大喊一声，「噢，你！该死的！」 _ **我们之间这些共同度过的日子到底算什么？**_ 拳握得指甲狠扎手心，他是该争辩，他甚至还怀着——但生生忍住，索性跳下床往房门奔去。

　　门框前杰克突然停下，冷静认真的直视他，「我没有对你说过一句假话，除非你不愿相信，即使我已经告诉你了。」他头也不回，把巴博萨独留在寝室里听着他逐渐远去的脚步声，像急促雨滴打落地面般。


	49. Chapter 49

　　杰克负气下楼奔往门口，他没有预想目的地，也许只是想暂时离开这里，离开他，留些空间与时间让自己冷静清醒。石板地面在他脚下嘶喊作响，这时他发觉幽暗的过道里有火光闪动，寻觅着光源发现厨房亮着灯火，像在黑夜海面上瞥见的那抹指引方向的暖光。空气中飘散着馥郁香气，情景就跟他平时起床一样，好似什么也没有发生，一如以往。

 

　　杰克犹豫地望向紧闭的房舍大门又看看透着亮光的那间房。夜色眷恋着雾气令窗外景物朦胧难辨，他恍然想起曾经有个梦境也出现了这样的浓雾，想起自己将预兆的险境置之不理才酿造出意外，终究淡淡叹了口气，伸手把睡袍的领口拉拢些，将衣带重新系好，放弃奔逃的念头。他出房门时太仓促，连衣物都没来得及更换，此时已经觉得冷，想象着当清晨低温挟着冰冷水雾细针般丝丝渗进肌理会多么刺骨便忍不住打颤。

　　「抱歉，小金鱼，」杰克低下头轻声说，「多包含你这总是在干蠢事的爹，不过我已经很长进了，至少现在没干，是吧？」

 

　　他悄悄踱到厨房门边往内张望，有一半视线被墙面遮蔽，只看见燃烧着柴火的壁炉，热气随着火焰升腾散逸。仿佛他的幻觉，隔着距离他仍然感受到了火光热度。

　　「早上好，杰克，」一声纯正悦耳的问候打破了这个短暂幻觉。那被招呼的海盗自己吓了一跳，扩大视野才看见曼弗雷德站在炖锅旁，好整以暇的目光适时对上他，「今天真早，小家伙总是会希望他的双亲们能既勤奋又踏实，是吗？如此才能保障他的生活无虞。」医生拿着汤杓说。

　　杰克呆呆的瞪着他，心想那家伙若非有着异常敏锐的感官便是听到他奔出房门的声响后就一直盯着门口等着他接近。「我们吵醒你了吗？」明知道时间点对不上他还是问了。

　　「没有。一时兴起想做法式洋葱汤，需要些时间，所以我很早就起来了。」

　　噢，该死，杰克暗自困恼：他们的争吵他可能从头到尾都听见了。「那可真奇怪，」他不自在的抽动嘴角，故作轻松的晃进门，「最开始他每天让我昏昏欲睡，无法像个象样的绅士一样第一道光线照亮海面时就起床。」

　　「凡事总有个过程。」医生微微一笑，似乎是意有所指的，但没有继续深入，「快好了，到餐厅去等一下。如果觉得冷，你可以升起炉火，昨天他搬了好多木柴回来。」

　　「这里就挺不错了，不是么？」杰克顺势带开话题。待在这里他觉得温暖，这便足够了。不以为意的东看西瞧着置物桌上的物品：几个藤篮盛装的根茎类食材、装着整粒的胡椒核果或食盐的罐子、一盘成块的面包。自顾自的挪动起来清出空位，再娴熟的从橱柜里拿出两个木头汤碗和汤匙，有些没主意该不该拿第三套。「今天大概不会有油煎味……」他呢喃般茫然的说。窗外夜色渐褪，雾气仍固执盘踞，世界仿佛沉没在触不到的苍茫海底般奇异。他如传说中畏惧光线而被围困住的石像鬼般停滞动作，想着每天的鸡蛋和牛奶都是巴博萨一早买回来的，但今天他应该不会再这么做了。

　　「那正好，今天换换口味，可以提前享用那条乳酪。」曼弗雷德的目光向木架上瞟去。杰克把它拿下来，好奇的嗅了嗅，把那散发浓浓奶香的乳制品放到桌上，顺手剥开包装纸。帮忙把成块的面包切片，将胡椒粒放入研磨器。

 

　　温暖的热气与食物飘香在这样蒙上雾气的早晨特别抚慰人心，杰克凑到曼弗雷德身边，看着浓汤里不停滚动窜升的气泡，还是决定把第三套餐具摆上。几乎是他放置好的同时，他听见该使用它们的人的动静，从楼梯间下降到地面；但没有往厨房的方向，慢慢渐行渐远，最终他听见大门开启之后关上，脚步声迷失在外头的白茫世界中。

　　「噢！」杰克大叫一声，像要赶出他体内所有的委屈与不满，「真是无奇不有，这该死的浓雾！」他不知道是在抱怨笼罩在世界还是他们两人间的雾霭，或者两者都有。昨夜还晴朗得足以让月色照耀大地，短短几小时后却令人措手不及的改变了面貌，好似潜伏已久而突然窜上晴空边的一抹黑云。

　　他想起在半睡半醒的恍惚间，感觉到巴博萨靠上他的额头而微微一笑，不久后他自在的将手伸到他身上。说不清他想象对方一样的搂住彼此还是单纯想把手放在那里，就像躺上床信手拉过一条薄毯那样随意自然；但几乎在同一时间，他已经睡着了，安心的将自己沉入在夜空般辽阔无边的黑暗中，伴着他的体温与气息入眠。

　　他很喜欢这样，亲密但不狂烈，好像待一辈子也不会感到烦腻。

 

　　他醒来时巴博萨还睡着，翻过身前即时发现到他非常小心的握着自己的手，杰克几乎没感觉到他的手的重量，于是决定维持侧躺的姿势端详对方的睡颜，另一手忍不住轻轻拨弄他的胡子，暗自窃笑的猜想他多久后才会醒来。

　　杰克今天没醒得太早—— _ **乖小鱼。**_ 他在心中默念着称赞那个小家伙，同时奇异的想着骨肉间是否真的有心意相通这回事，就在前一晚他被动静惊醒而后好不容易再有睡意时，曾小小埋怨过：希望以后别再这样了——天边已有微亮的光，接近清晨，他不需要再次入睡，可以不惊扰的耐着性子慢慢等待。

　　 _ **我们有个美好的早晨，**_ 「但为什么会这样……」杰克再度迷茫起来，大大的眼睛里满是困惑。

 

　　「既然这样，先把他放一边吧，」曼弗雷德帮他盛好了汤，「来，别饿着。」

　　他们各自坐上长凳。洋葱汤的滋味不愧于它散发的馥郁芳香，像盈满了它所晒过的阳光，杰克确实有短暂的片刻陶醉其中；但当他看着正前方的医生，便开始感到怪异而后悔提议在这用餐。在餐厅里桌椅是六人座，曼弗雷德坐主位，杰克通常就随意坐在侧边的位子上，但不论他坐哪个，巴博萨都会坐在他对面。

　　不习惯的落坐增生的不自然感让他不禁频频瞥视一旁空着的无人动用的餐具，仿佛他的视线能唤回那人似的。

　　「见鬼的，该死的你这毛乱牙烂的……臭癞皮，」他开始愤恨幽怨的想着那家伙居然能跟他吵了一架又把他弃之不理，边碎念边把手里的面包有仇一样撕成数不清的小碎片，撕完一片又拿了一片，「满脑子塞着那该死的烂掉牙的过往——还不是他自己的——这可怜无趣的东西应该找个大水柱好好冲洗他成为蜘蛛窝巢的脑袋！噢……」等他自己回神发现时只能瞪着盘里的碎屑发楞，变成那样面包片要拿来抹上乳酪显然是太艰难了，他干脆将错就错全数倒入汤里，挖了一坨乳酪进去，再洒多一些黑胡椒，好好搅拌。

　　「阿，胡椒味的洋葱乳酪面包浓汤。」杰克自豪的评论，不顾面前忍不住笑的人，心满意足的把自己的杰作——稠得像固体的浓汤——吃完。

 

　　用完早餐收拾后，终于有丝丝金线般的光束穿透雾气。巴博萨仍没有回来。

　　杰克换过衣物依约来到书房，正不安份的东摸西看，虽然曾草草看过各个室内，但真正进到此处还是第一次，这栋宅邸的房间对他来说实在太多了。

　　他好奇的掀开桌边一件似乎挺贵重的用褐色丝绒布严密罩住的东西，他以为会看见精致的什么雕塑品，结果出乎他意料的给吓得血液从头顶退到脚底。物品确实相当精细：一具蜡制的女性人体模型，而且身怀六甲，皮肤像被剥除一样，肌肉与器官清楚呈现，逼真的程度仿佛伸手一摸就会碰触到软热的血肉。杰克赶忙再将布披上，自己退到一边缓口气，没忘记他不知从哪学来的双手合掌示意，好像他撞见一位女士更衣似的赔罪。他还宁愿那玩意是粗制滥造的，而不是如此栩栩如生仿佛是用真人遗体特殊处理过一样，这个不太好的想象让杰克感觉背脊窜起一阵凉意而打了寒颤。

　　视线扫过医生正在清空的桌面上的图纸，最后被桌边那漂亮——特别是绝对无害——的玻璃酒瓶吸引住，便故态复萌的一手拎起瓶盖，一只眼贴近瓶口往里瞧。

 

　　「白葡萄酒，」曼弗雷德说，「真的想的话你可以喝一点。」

　　「我认为……那应该叫『葡萄汁』。」杰克不以为然的咕哝，「真的，尝起来满是果味。」他给那美丽的液体投去有些排斥的目光，像看到餐桌上出现不喜欢的食物一样。

　　「真的可以？」可末了他又忍不住问。

　　「葡萄酒酒精含量不高，现阶段偶尔少量饮用并不成问题。」曼弗雷德倒了三指高给他，「昨天他也喝了不少。」

　　「阿，」杰克露出恍然大悟的表情，「那肯定还有别的？」尽管他的句尾轻轻上扬，但他心里已能肯定猜测。他的吻所留下的橡木醇香。

 

　　曼弗雷德没有否定，他想起昨天巴博萨灌光了白葡萄酒，只好寄望于另一种琥珀色的蒸馏醇酒能带他暂时脱离现实。后来他把醉得不省人事的巴博萨留在书房，到诊疗室去关心他的医疗对象。

　　「好了，来谈谈你们的事，杰克，」他的视线随着捏着杯子到处踱步的身影移动，「真是成效不彰？」他想着当初提议他们暂时住到这里来，被如画般的郊区景色包围，时光缓缓流过静待瓜熟蒂落的日升月恒，该是幅令人醉心的幻象；但也许他疏忽了，当去除多余的事物、压缩他们的生活，聚精于彼此后不一定显露真心，也可能暴露出长久以来被荫蔽的问题。

　　「成效不彰，」杰克附和一句，「海盗应该是享受当下的生活而不是为了远在天边的未来而白白浪费这一天，不是么？可惜那家伙似乎一点也不明白。」轻松自在的语气透露出他觉得问题不在他身上。

　　医生暗自叹气，指尖按住额侧。那两个家伙各有不同程度的死心眼，差别是一个多疑成性，一个又没心没肺，「实话实说吧，没人会怀疑你是一个不受拘束的人，杰克，」也许是听出对方话锋转变，那海盗这时回过身来望向他，「但他很担心，如果纯净如你们当年的恋情也没有走向圆满，那现在等待你们的也会是一个没有结果的未来。」

　　杰克看着他，有片刻停滞不动。那双淡色眼眸在微光下突然冷硬如矿石。「但我们是不同的，为什么……」

　　「是，没错；但你没发现关键在你身上，」他述说时那海盗眼睛里的困惑更浓，「我不知道你是怎么想的，你跟他上床、接受他的所有呵护与关爱，你是带着什么样的心情与感受？」

　　「一种友好，」杰克很快的笑着说，仿佛很庆幸对方问了个容易答复的问题，「稍微激烈一点的那种。」见到对方表情纳闷又讪讪的补了一句。

　　曼弗雷德能够会意：「真糟糕了，你怀着人家的孩子但你却不爱他？」

　　「但我确实说过会一直——」

　　「说了什么？你人跟他在一起却想着别的人？」

　　这下杰克的表情更难以理解了，好像他看到一个艰涩难辨的东西，「这很重要？」

　　「当然，」他觉得有些无言以对，盯着困惑低头看着手中酒杯的杰克。他拿的角度有些太倾斜，酒液漫过一半杯身。医生补充道：「非常。」

 

　　而那捏着酒杯的家伙继续踱步，只是脚步转为踌躇迟疑，好像迷途不知何处能安身的旅人思索着他的落脚处。仍然注视着那杯酒，好像那是他仅有的贵重物般不愿移开视线。

　　杰克缓慢移动到另一侧，看了窗边的躺椅一眼，索性就卧上去。

　　曼弗雷德不知何故微微松口气，也许因为对方静止下来，「如果我用『一艘船不能有两个船长』的例子也许你就能明白了？」

　　窗外闪过一小道阴影，一只知更鸟突然扑飞过来撞击窗户。它惊叫一声，一根飞羽随着激烈的扑翅而脱落，迷惑的眨着晶亮的黑眼睛停在窗台上，锲而不舍的啄动几次玻璃窗，直到察觉它无法对付才发出不甘的鸣叫扬长而去。

　　阳光逐渐明亮，曼弗雷德心想：正午过后雾气应该能完全消散。

 

　　杰克却对这一切好似恍若未闻，独自沐浴在仿佛隔开时空的晨光下。水晶玻璃酒杯在他手中闪闪发亮宛如剔透的极冰，但杯里盛装的液体更吸引他的目光，他举起酒杯，对着光线仔细打量。青绿略带金黄的色泽让他想到阳光下的鲜嫩果实，但颜色更清澈透明，像放在极净水中的橄榄石，冰冷耀眼但不过份夺目。

　　「杰克？」对方久未回应，曼弗雷德移回目光，只看见他端着杯子，盯着里头的酒液发楞。

　　海盗终于有了动静，把酒杯凑近，头大幅一仰，一鼓作气的一口喝干。玻璃与木桌喀出一声闷响。

　　杰克站起身，一手掩盖在微隆的腹部上，脸色有些古怪的纠结，「他好像很兴奋，果然像他爹，另一个。」他朝着医生正要盖上的那壶酒比划。

　　「相信我，伙计，我会解决我俩的问题，我保证，」杰克直视着他，那过份用劲的注目像要证明自己的认真一样；然而马上这家伙神色一变，转为掺杂诧异的同情，「但你确定要跟他说他的双亲是两个男人？」

 

　　曼弗雷德看着他，一向平静的眸光也敛不住眼中的惊讶。不管他愿不愿意承认，这个问题确实超出他所有预想的可能，无法立刻回答。拯救他的是一阵开门声，在距离与间室的隔阂下显得很细微，但他们还是听见了。两人——特别是杰克——竖耳倾听动静，有脚步声深入室内，拐入某个房间。从距离听来不是餐厅就是厨房，依他的习惯最可能是餐厅。杰克正欣喜的想：他会看到餐桌上给他留下的早餐——胡椒味的洋葱乳酪面包浓汤。然而几乎是当下，他又听见走动的脚步声，像清晨时一样，往大门的方向渐行渐远，最终他听见门扇开启之后关上。

　　「该死！」杰克气恼的呻吟一声，匆匆奔出书房。

　　他没有去追他。巴博萨没有试图找他、没有留在餐厅里，就意味着他现在不想见他。这短短的距离途中，杰克脑中翻飞过许多念头，他甚至担心起来会在雪白桌巾上看到一封随手甩上的诀别信。直到他抓住门框稳住身体，看见餐桌上多出的东西，一眼认出那个他拎过的还熟悉着的提篮，在逆光下有些模糊，他一时不可置信的眨眨眼，待他走近才真的确认提篮里装着满满的鸡蛋，两人份的牛乳摆在一边，另外还有——一只活鸡，一只被捆着双脚倒放的活鸡。杰克屈下身，瞠目结舌的与那双可怜兮兮的小黑眼睛四目相对。

　　「看来这是赔礼。」曼弗雷德跟着进来，对那只鸡淡淡的评论。让他伤脑筋的是那篮鸡蛋，份量太多了，虽然能保存一段时间但总比不上新鲜的。

　　「杰克，你想吃西式蛋饼还是法式炖蛋？」海盗茫然的投去一眼，「蛋糕也行喔。」然后楞楞的点点头。曼弗雷德想那大概是「什么都好」的意思，他对杰克的不挑食感到很放心。

 

　　「但这代表他几天内不会回来了。」杰克看着一桌「赔礼」说，默默拿起他那份牛乳。烫过的玻璃瓶上还留有温热的余温，他想起他凝视着自己的眼睛，蓝色双眸在昏暗中清晰得像划过黑海的雪白航迹，深刻执拗得像灰烬中隐隐燃烧的火焰，看不见形体，但依然能感受到灼人的热度。和他的吻，温热得就像他刚刚触到的瓶口一样。巴博萨吻他时他真的感到无比沉迷，现在想来才发现他非常、非常的克制，用他的自持成就他的舒畅。

　　杰克突然感到难以言喻的心痛，仿佛隐约听见那阵掩蔽于平静表象下，在灵魂深处原始而强烈的呼号，像一阵巨浪漫淹过来将他裹入深水中，一瞬间有许多情景云雾窜腾般涌入他脑中：巴博萨得知他的身孕后对他的百般关切、每当他提起贝克特时他幽暗与被刺痛似的神情、他梦魇的嘶喊与越发的小心翼翼。

　　 **如果纯净如你们当年的恋情也没有走向圆满，那现在等待你们的也会是一个没有结果的未来。**

　　他的大副已经有很长一段时间一直在兢兢的克制自己对他猛烈而深沉的爱。他对他越柔情便有越大的压抑，他担心他不会爱他。

　　杰克闭上眼睛，觉得有些晕眩，他归咎于是潜藏在清新果味中的酒精作祟。他真的不是不喜欢巴博萨，但是……

　　「我要去一个地方。」他回过头对医生说。

　　「去哪里？」曼弗雷德抬眼看他。他正忙着解开那只鸡脚上的细绳。

　　「布里斯托尔。」杰克说，声音坚实如巨大的船锚铁链。


	50. Chapter 50

Dios dijo: Toma lo que quieras y paga por ello.  
西班牙谚语，上帝说：「拿走你想要的，并为它付出代价。」

 

　　巴博萨快步走在途经医生的宅底的小径上。今早他以同样的步伐从泰晤士河河口沿着海岸线，到某个能看见隐蔽在海湾处的黑珍珠号的地方，便坐了下来。她静静的斜躺在海湾沙地的景象让想到搁浅在沙滩上鲸鱼而微微皱眉。

　　他眺望远远不如加勒比的海水般透彻纯净的洋面边思索杰克冲出门前对他说的话。结果一坐就待到日落西斜，感到海风太过寒凉与强劲后才恍然醒觉。他本来确实打算在外头待上几天，他可以在码头区附房间的酒馆或妓院过夜，但他突然想快点见到杰克，想把他搂在自己身边感受他熟悉的温暖。并且……如果杰克真的不喜欢他提起陈年往事，那么他就决定别再搅动沉积在池底的泥土。他试试看。他这么想时闪身进入宅底大门。

　　无论如何，他都想要杰克在他身边，也至少杰克会在他身边。

 

　　寝室里沒看到人，当下他并不太担心——就算已经是深夜了——杰克可能跟医生在一起，也许正等他等得打盹呢。于是又下楼寻往仍有光源的餐厅，他开始感到奇怪：由于晚上医生通常会在他的书房里。他探头进去，壁炉燃着柴火，曼弗雷德手持书本端坐在他的位子上，雪白桌巾铺满的餐桌后方他看起来像在巨大的十字架下证道的牧师般庄严。火光在闪烁，他自身、身边和房里的任何一样东西都拖着魔鬼舞动般幽暗晃动的黑影。

　　巴博萨四下张望，开始听见医生传来的声音，他优美流畅的语调缓缓读着：「……我嘱咐你们：不要惊动、不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他……自发。」他略为一顿念完最后一个字词后单手合上那本页数惊人的精装书，抬眼正好对上巴博萨的目光。

　　巴博萨不明所以，只是困惑：「杰克不在房里。」

　　「他不在这里，不在伦敦的任何一个地方，」曼弗雷德起身迎向巴博萨更为诧异的表情，「难得趟上英格兰的土地，他去见见老朋友。」

　　 _ **老朋友？在非伦敦的地方？**_ 两个巨大的疑问在他脑中闷轰响着。巴博萨再次扫视室内，仍旧看不见杰克的踪迹，好似才开始相信他真的不在此处。

　　他仓促说：「你就让他一个人去了？」

　　曼弗雷德面不改色：「你把杰克看得这么紧，是真的担心他的安危，还是不能信任他的所作所为呢？」他平静凝视着对方急切的蓝眼睛，「这些天来状况一直很好，我没有理由限制他。我叮咛过他不要赶路。」

　　巴博萨的怀疑更甚：「他到底去哪里？」

　　「布里斯托尔。」

　　「那远远在伦敦的另一端，不是路途遥远么？」

　　「没你想象中的远，差不多120英里，快的话急件半天就能到；但这不是你真正想问的吧？」

　　巴博萨垂下眼睑，手指紧紧抓住座椅靠背——杰克通常落坐的两张中的一张。他不能说清杰克的真正想法，但他知道那地方像个宝盒般紧锁着杰克一段他无法触及的过往人生，如果这段人生已经终结，已经永远上锁收进最隐蔽阴暗的角落，为什么还要特地找出来？而不是让尘埃渐渐遮掩，让时日都遗忘它的存在。

 

　　「不管你想的是什么，但务必相信他。」曼弗雷德说。

　　「他瞒着我暗地启程；背着我故地重游，你要我怎么全心全意的相信他？」巴博萨几乎吼了起来，像灰狼窜出般快速。

　　「赫克特，」医生轻轻一叹，「你离开自己的家乡很久了吧，途中的旅人，不论外地的景色如何动人，终归会想念起故乡的土地，总有一天会回头，你有这样的气度，还担心那些无缘的短暂情谊么？」

　　巴博萨持续盯了他好几秒：「我想知道你像要求我这样要求过杰克么？」

　　「很遗憾你爱上的并不是『良家妇女』的类型，」曼弗雷德倚上巴博萨面前的另一张椅背，「爱情不是瓜分战利品，一人拿一份自己的就好，讨价还价只会吓跑人。」眼见困恼的海盗没作声，他继续说：「杰克从来不觉得有什么不对，就滥情这方面，因为他明白他不会对她们认真，那些女孩，再动人也只是过客，就像在妓院你也会睡女人一样。」

　　巴博萨更逼近一步：「但我从未像他一样在心里留着别的人，我只有他。」

　　「但你比他幸运，有了前车之鉴，你们可以避免走到那一步。」

　　海盗退却起来，仍然瞪视着眼前的人，然后他陷入思绪洪流中，手指无意识的摩挲桌巾的布料纹理。一半是因为医生说的没错，他是正打算避免与杰克的任何冲突，哪怕是微小如沙粒般的；但一半是因为他无法释怀为什么杰克要这么做：把他搁在一边花心思去找他自己的一只该摒弃的老旧宝盒。

　　「赫克特，想清楚，你想要什么？」医生冷静的声音再度出现，「你是珍珠号的大副、是杰克最得力的助手，只要你愿意，永远都会是他的好伙伴。如果你只是想待在杰克身边，你现在烦恼的都不是问题，」巴博萨盯着自己的闪动的影子，没有动作，「问题是，你希望得到更多，那你必须奉献更多好摆满那爱情的祭坛，也要有牺牲自己的觉悟。感情，是世间上最强韧也最脆弱的东西了。」

　　良久，巴博萨才侧过头说：「我从不怕牺牲，只怕牺牲了仍得不到我所想要的。」

　　「你记得杰克的小忠犬求爱记么？」医生轻垫脚尖，附在他耳边，「想一想，他追求别人时是怎么做的。你看，连冰山都会融化；顽石都能点头。」

　　巴博萨不以为然的轻轻摇头，「你说的明明是一段中止的感情。」

　　医生不以为意：「你们其实身在福中，能追求自己的心上人。王室或贵族的婚姻往往建筑在最大的利益上，许多人婚礼前甚至见不到将与自己白头相守的人。不是么？」

　　「每个人的人生有各自的幸与不幸。」巴博萨干巴巴的评论。

　　「是阿，幸好我早就被逐出家门了。」

 

　　布里斯托尔比伦敦郊区稍微冷一点，也潮湿一点。杰克站在埃文河河口，望着灰蒙天空下浪涛翻腾的布里斯托尔湾，海湾外便是宽广的大西洋。尽管云层遮拦了阳光，海水的气味仍让他感到熟悉而着迷。她如此广大仿佛能包覆所有，在她面前所有的一切都如此渺小。

　　他想好好的再看看这座城市，再听一遍系船缆绷紧的嘎吱声，再仔细嗅闻曾经日复一日浸透到他身体中的清冷海风。他离开时太仓促，没有写下一个完整的句点，这段未完结的人生才会一直在他生命里骚动。

　　这天他花了整整一个上午，从布里斯托港到主要港区埃文茅斯，每一步都是他实际走过的距离；每一声足音都是他对此地最后的留恋与道别。

　　最后他拉拢身上的披风，再也没回头的步往深去内陆的街道。

 

　　这个繁荣的商业海港城镇不乏想随船到各地的商人、士绅，偶尔也会有女士们参杂其中。尽管相传让女人上船会招来厄运，但当对方亮出一卷纸钞为报酬的情况下，多数人是不会对眼前的钱财过不去的。

　　杰克正混在这些如洄游鲑鱼般的人群中。在他人眼里，这个裹紧披风、拉低帽沿、披散头发一副浪子模样——还稍嫌寒酸——的人不会是名声远播的海盗船长；不会是恶名昭彰的通缉要犯，只是一个路过或等待搭船的普通旅人。除了一、两次他忍不住回头望了美丽的女士们几眼而差点撞上他人外，真的没什么特别的。

 

　　午后船坞的工作有一小段休息时间，他琢磨着有一定机率能在干船坞旁的一间小屋里找到他要找的人。他的运气不错，那人正背对着他进来的入口方向坐着。杰克熟悉的大感亲切的明了到这是他的怪癖之一，经常不是正经的坐在桌子后方，而是随意拉过一张客椅，侧身靠在桌前或桌边读着他的各种修整要点、计画或进度，有时也有船只的设计图。

 

　　领班的老师傅听见动静，回过头看到一个向他热切微笑的年轻人，帽沿遮住鼻梁以上，那下颚窄细的线条似乎有些眼熟，但一时想不起来而惊愣的瞪着他。

　　「认不出我了？看样子我的乔装十足的成功。」青年摘下帽子，清晰露出他的深邃五官，那副神采飞扬的笑容在他清亮的眼睛下更为生动惹眼了。

　　「杰克？」老人惊喜的睁大双目，烟斗差点掉在地上，「杰克男孩？天阿——」这么叫唤时他已经很自然的握住青年伸向他的手站离位子，然后一头栽入对方怀中。

　　「你怎么会来这里的？还有这长长的胡子，」他轻轻拉了拉杰克的胡须小辫，又再次将他紧拥，「难怪我没认出来，噢，看看你——」

　　两人分开后老人把他上下打量了几眼：「孩子，你好像长胖了点，」他欣慰的点点头说，「这样不错，你从前瘦得像根枯枝一样，每次刮风我总担心会丢个员工——虽然是打杂的，哈哈哈……」

　　杰克也没有回避，坦率大方的像个讨长辈欢心的孩童般乖巧笑着。

　　「来吧，我有好多话想跟你说。」他将烟斗放在桌上，随手拿起酒壶，领着杰克往外头走。

 

　　在干船坞最前方的向海一面有处混杂了圆润石子的砂地，不知是谁在安放了两个表面磨平的石块，使那成为私秘畅谈的妙地。面对着广阔海湾，身后是连绵山丘般的建造或修整中的巨大船壳身影。

　　杰克把酒壶递回。这已经是第二次他灌了一口后又不着痕迹的找机会吐掉。万幸正好涨潮，有浅浅的潮水漫淹在他们脚下。他记得这种酒是以杜松子调味，现在即使他非情况特殊，对这该死的玩意还是会心有余悸。不同于兰姆的灼热，它喝起来温润顺口，很容易让首次品尝它的人当作寻常饮料而喝了一杯又一杯，没料到强大的后劲会像性情匹变的女人般突然爆发。在莫名其妙的倒在砂地上不省人事后——醒来的当下他还以为自己是突然睡着了而不是喝醉了——他下定决心不要再碰这堪比女巫秘药的酒。

　　至少不要喝太多。

　　老师傅称许的接过，溢满的笑意突然慢慢收住，「你要见他？」他语调生硬一转说，变得僵硬的眼神和眉间微小的蹙起都透露着担忧的不赞同，「成为董事之一后他到伦敦去了。」

　　「不，」杰克狡黠的咧出笑容，「当然不。亲爱的老家伙，我是特地赶在你像蟾蜍过冬一样的躺进土里前来看你的，不然我就不会在这里了——他不在我才来的，真的。」他用力挤挤眼睛。

　　老人听了笑着点点头，似乎被他逗乐了，「但还是难以置信，在那之后你真的……」杰克留意到对方正在注视他镶金的牙齿还特意亮了出来。「都是那恶劣的酷刑。」他叹道，再次把酒壶塞给杰克，拉过杰克的右手撩起衣袖。那个可怕的烧灼痕迹还是张狂的炫耀它的可憎。

　　「不疼了，对吧？」他仍担心会触痛伤口般轻抚着海盗烙印周围的皮肤说，「不管看几次还是想知道他怎么下得了手。」

　　「哦，真的……」杰克委屈的咕咕哝哝，就像找长辈诉苦的孩子般。

　　「这是……？」老人发现疤痕上方似乎有些图案，好奇的想把衣袖再往上拨一点。杰克主动把衣袖撩到能完整露出纹身的地方。

　　老师傅瞧了瞧，探究的抬眼：「让我猜，依你的古灵精怪这想必有什么特殊含意，尤其你把它安排在烙印之上？」

　　杰克高兴的扬扬手指，赞扬他一般：「你是第一个注意到这点的人，我的老伙计。让我提示你吧：我的船正好也是同个字母开头。」

　　老人疑惑的视线在杰克得意洋洋的眼睛与烙印、纹身间来回移动，之后突然会意的笑起来：「一只乘着珍珠号，在海天中自由遨游的麻雀！」青年的笑容更为亢奋了。

　　「真的，老伙计，你还有这么灵光的脑袋再活个二十年或者更久都不是问题。」他想当揣着珍宝的商人遇到识货买主时就是这种心情吧。

　　「别调侃我了，孩子，」老师傅同样笑得毫不保留，「我很早就决定把这辈子献给那些女士们了，」他头往后一摆说，「我的生活不会再更好；但也不会变差，我已心满意足。」老人带着超过半世纪岁月轮转后的淡然。

　　「也许改变永远都不嫌晚。」杰克有些替他可惜。

　　「你一直有种看不见的意志，」老人接过酒壶，和蔼的目光再度泛起欣慰，「真高兴再看到你；但你不该在这里。」

　　「因为那些乱飞的涂鸦纸张？」杰克漫不经心的问。

　　「你不知道吧？」老人压低的刻意语气吸引了杰克的注意，「几天前有艘商船从安提卡及巴布达过来——现在还停在船坞里哪——船上跟我熟的家伙透漏的，这大半辈子为船只服务的好处，哈……」他仰头喝干最后一口酒，「他说，诺灵顿上将一家这次应该可以团聚在一起好好过节，因为他们即将返航，不像去年为了职务简直抛家弃子。」

　　「他们要返航？」杰克眯细眼睛，「为什么？」但语气只透出好奇。

　　「不便妄加揣测，孩子；但他提到你们疯狂的勇闯暴风雨——」

　　「什么？」杰克插了句。 _ **勇闯暴风雨？**_

　　「你应该很清楚是怎么漂亮的甩开那个巨型火药库的。要说的话恐怕就是觉得太过冒险了。」

　　「那很奇怪，在暴风中一艘战舰受的损害更小——」这时杰克心中的困惑像洪水般蔓延了，他根本不知道这件事。

　　「对，但你知道军人远远不像你们这般无所……无所顾忌？无所……畏惧，对，无所畏惧。如果上帝选择眷顾你们，那是无可抵挡的。我常常想那些出色的海盗不会这么容易落入军方的镣铐中，便是差在这里。显然那位善变的女士更喜欢你们，也更像你们。」

 

　　「亲爱的老烟斗，我能信这些么？」杰克再度咧嘴而笑，脑中却思绪翻飞，他快速思索到那艘商船几天前从加勒比海域来到这里，那这讯息至少是来自一个月前的。海军可能在之后想到要去西班牙港碰运气；或者根本想不到，但他们中不中计对他来说其实差别不大。

　　「我不能保证，但能告诉你我所知道的。商船运来的邮件里还夹了封上将捎的信——快马送到伦敦去了——可能就是知会这些事情。」杰克默默点头，已经接近年底，船员可能会特别留意船长的心思，这关系到甜美的圣诞假期。「没错的话那已经是第二次追击失败，两个星期，最多再一个月还未有效计策便会停止追捕行动，启程返航——但这样的话，如果他说的是真的，复仇者号恐怕已经在返回英格兰的航道上了。」

　　「那更好，」杰克说，「他夹着尾巴回来而不会知道我就在同块土地上离他这么近的地方。」老人看着他，一时有些目瞪口呆。「我该走了。谢谢你的酒，老伙计。」

　　「杰克？」老人诧异的看着他起身，「不向伙计们打声招呼？他们肯定很高兴看到你。」

　　「我会的，如果遇到的话。」杰克真诚的微笑，「那丹恩呢？」他想起一个友好伙伴的笑脸。

　　老人脸色一变：「不，别唤上他，孩子，他睡得正沉。」他看着杰克惊疑的眼睛，「很遗憾，他年初时得肺炎死了。」

 

　　杰克与老师傅分别时心情复杂，天边阴沉的灰云似乎压低了些。他沿着长长的船坞水道旁的街道往乌云笼罩的高地处走去。

　　老师傅目送着他昔日员工的身影直到看不见后，迈开脚慢慢步回他的休息室，一步一步都像拖着镣铐般沉重。他踱到桌前，摸出张全新的羊皮纸，像画师对待画布般谨慎考究的铺在桌上，再花了比平时多几倍的时间才把鹅毛笔握稳在手里，又默默拨弄上头的细毛，像在沉思。最后他叹了口气，沾了墨水，开始在纸上书写。

 

　　那个叫丹恩的男孩，杰克见到他的第一眼印象是：瘦弱，但感觉温和、柔软，非常好相处。总是笑容满面，仿佛他可以忘记吃饭、睡觉，但永远也不会忘记展开笑颜。比他还小一岁，是船坞里少数与他年纪相仿的船工，也跟他一样经常做着给帆桁挂上风帆与打杂跑腿的工作。记得那天，还是他央求老师傅让那男孩留下，并保证他一定可以做任何杂务。

　　丹恩幼时便父母双亡，死后没有其他亲属出面打点，就葬在远离码头区的私人墓园里。与信教者光洁神圣的教堂墓园不同，许多中下层级的群众死后也只有这么一小块地方安眠，很难想象他脚下一眼望尽的土地里躺着上百人。

　　杰克收拢披风，小心走过一排拥挤、交错的低矮石碑——他只需要确认较新的那些——最后在漆黑的铁铸栏杆边的静僻一隅找到他——或者说是标示着亡者的永眠之地的那块石板。

　　简单的灰色花岗石墓碑沉默的立在那里，上头清晰刻着：

　　 **丹恩．詹森**

**1701-1728**

**永远热切和善的好伙计**

**于此长眠**

 

　　杰克瞪着锐利深凿的刻痕，茫然的把那些字看了一遍又一遍——早先他还希望不会找到刻有他名字的墓碑、希望老师傅给他开了个拙劣玩笑——固执得像认为自己只是看错了，或是只是某个同名同姓的陌生人；但他无法欺瞒自己，也欺瞒不了自己。

　　寒风吹拂着他裸露的手指，阵阵风刮下树上数片枯黄的叶，打在他帽沿与披风上又兀自跌落。他仿佛无知无觉，如同眼前的石制墓碑般对周遭一切无动于衷的伫立着，只有酸涩的眼睛不时眨动。 _ **是冷风的缘故，**_ 他执拗的想。视线从未移开，好像只要他看得够久，上头的姓名就会换成别的他不认得的人似的。

　　在杰克的人生中，对于死亡并不生疏：从小就看着船上的水手因各种疾病或意外而伤残、身亡。成为海盗之前他的船上也死过人。他的教导船长平静的告诉他：船长的首要职责是保障船只的安危，保障了船只的安危也就基本保障了船员的性命，其他的交由大海去考验，通不过考验代表他不配乘着美丽的女士探索她的奥妙。

 

　　「但那是我的船员，我们一起生活，我们……前些天明明还说过要一起回港……」杰克近乎耳语喃喃的说，好似他不是在向人倾吐，只是怅然若失的独自在那自言自语。有些伙计跟他都处得不错，不仅仅是单纯的船长与船员的制式关系。

　　布莱船长理解的点点头，「然而有人生病、受伤那是船医的事，如果他都不能保全船员的健康，那当船长的又在烦什么呢。」他微微一笑，「相信你会明白，聪明的男孩。」

　　杰克愣愣的望着他离去的背影。从那之后他再没有为不幸殒命的船员付去过多的忧伤，对于他的海盗船员们更没有，那些劫难都是他们选择抛弃法纪后必须承受的代价；但他其实一点都不明白，觉得他的教导船长有些高估了他，他只是接受，他只能选择接受已经发生的事情。

　　因为命运是如此奇怪，有些人什么出格事也没做过，却也成为死神乐于狩猎的目标，收取他们仍然年轻的生命，抹去他们所有活着的痕迹，最后什么也没留下。曾经相处过的同行好友的逝世消息如此让他震惊与难过，除了丹恩的的确确是个好伙计，更因为一种难以言喻的深深遗憾。

　　他不过离开短短一年多的时间，他还清楚记得他笑靥的温度、他冷凉但柔软的手，回想起来都还像昨天一样，难以置信他正躺在冰冷的土中缓慢蜕去形体。

　　在他专注于自己的新人生时，毫不知情在他生活之外发生的巨大变化。连道别都成了奢侈，有些人就已经永远也见不到了。

 

　　杰克跪倒在稀疏的草地上，任由宽沿帽滚落，指尖深入满地落叶间刨抓起潮湿的泥土，好像盛情紧拥一个人时用力抓住对方的肩膀般，仿佛这样就能触摸到他一样。

　　他同时想起珍珠号击沉的那艘东印度商船的命运，想起那个更为悲怜的早逝小生命。他们说，他们把他埋在远离人烟的山林中，就装在那个能一手轻轻拿起的小盒子里。一想起他，杰克突然再也难抑住情绪——他以为不会再这么难过了，毕竟那孩子的死与他无关，但是丹恩的死勾起了他当时失去一切仅存空白似的沉重失落，是藉由那孩子才让他能更重视每一条生命，让他明白他们多么想要活着。现在他如此后悔当时没有坚持要亲眼看他到最后一眼，看着他充当棺木的小盒子渐渐被掩盖在泥土下——他伏下身，像亲密贴着他人身体般把额头紧贴在墓前的土地上，最终能埋住所有的这片土地，他嗅到落叶腐败的气味。冀望以此能给那个孩子、那个好伙计一个迟来的凭吊。

　　再也不想再听闻到这么无辜的生命死掉了。

 

　　「你为何而悲伤？」

　　枝叶在风中瑟瑟作响，更多的枯叶落到他身上、发间、墓碑上与周遭，持续落的话世界仿佛能被落叶淹没。那个声音夹杂在风扰动的声响中轻得像水中虚幻的倒影。 

　　一会儿后他才醒觉的抬起头，墓碑在他眼前仿佛瞬间变得高耸巨大。他转头张望，发现有个黑色人影站在他后方，他甚至没察觉对方是何时来的。

　　「你为何而悲伤？」黑影再一次问，声音平稳、低沉有些嘶哑。杰克认不出来。

　　「……生命是什么？」他几乎是下意识说的，说了才发觉自己的声音模糊还带了哭腔，「如果一个人，一个公认的好人这么早就离去，甚至没有一个亲人为他难过，那为什么要创建这个生命——祂为什么？」

　　杰克感觉到黑影沉默的望着他，他用手背抹了抹眼睛再仔细看。很怪异，别说表情，杰克连他的脸都看不见。「当生命存在开始，必然走向死亡，」那人终于说，「一个生命的意义可以在于他人感受，但最重要的，在于他自己。」

　　「即使他只活几年，或几天么？」

　　「生命如冰山，表面短小，但在看不见的水面下隐藏着深广的份量。他存在、他来到，他征服他活着的每一秒钟。人们该为这脆弱生命的坚强迎战致敬，他们是荣耀的胜利者，无须投以可怜的眼光。」

　　杰克恍惚中感到有丝光束穿过，好像某个阴雨天透过沾满水珠、布满雾气的玻璃窗看外界，突然想到可以把窗打开，才发觉外头雨后的世界已是一片清新明朗。他想起不知谁说过：每个生命都是有意义的，不论长久或短暂。

　　 _ **他们多么想要活着，无论如何……**_ 他默默思索，似乎可以明白这个答复。

 

　　「可是，生命的短小让我错过他们的道别，我再也没有机会……」

　　「这就是为什么给亡着竖了墓碑，」他摊开手，朝向他身前的石板，「末日之前他们一直都在那里，等待着所有可能的人。人们诉说的每一句话，每一滴渗入土中的泪水，都能到达他们身边。这就是为什么你来到这里。」

　　杰克愣愣听着，回过头再次凝视好友的碑上刻字，就像仔细打量阔别许久的友人那样。他缓缓点了点头。

　　杰克再次伏下身，垂下头，在地面上献下轻轻但慎重的一吻。

　　 _ **再见，好伙计。**_

_**再见，无缘出生的小家伙。** _

_**好好睡吧，忘却一切忧伤与病痛，记住你们眼中最美好的样子。** _

_**好好睡吧，带着你们战胜的骄傲永远安睡吧。** _

　　他以布里斯托尔为母港的人生已经结束了，是该写上一个扎实的句点，才能满心迎接新的启程。今后他也不会再到这来了。

 

　　在大门前他回过头再深深望了丹恩的墓碑最后一眼，在墓园里数不清的陈旧石碑对比下仿佛散发着微光。

　　「有什么想说吗？」黑影的声音又传来了。

　　「希望他们好好相处，」杰克说，「别抢位置。」他观望着几乎紧挨在一起的窄小间隔，想象起来地面下的情况就像当年在宿舍里，那连伸展肢体都很难的拥挤地铺一样。

　　杰克离开时苍茫的天空终于飘下了细雨，他望了望天色，希望能在天黑前到达驿站，然后连夜赶回伦敦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50，第50章！ ！ ！
> 
> 医生说的：『我嘱咐你们：不要惊动、不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他……自发。』  
> 原句是：「耶路撒冷的众女子啊，我指着羚羊或田野的母鹿嘱咐你们：不要惊动，不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等她自己情愿。」来自雅歌2:7
> 
>  
> 
> 黑影说的：「他存在、他来到，他征服他活着的每一秒钟。」  
> 原句是：「我来，我见，我征服。」（拉丁语：VENI VIDI VICI）来自凯撒大帝


	51. Chapter 51

　　巴博萨在书房里，身上衣着齐全，连卧房都还未进过，他不愿再独自一人躺在双人大床上度过无眠夜晚。周遭静得像全世界只有他还醒着，连屋外树上的机敏松鼠都睡着了。

　　他缓缓瞟过架上的一排书籍，刻意消磨难熬的长夜漫漫，留意到一本饰有淡金图腾的暗红色硬皮书。他是被书脊上奇特的《第一对开本》（First Folio）名称吸引的，书名下方标示着应该是出版年份的1623。

　　书有些古老了，封皮光泽磨失在长久的时日中，但它的陈旧恰好彰显了如金子般历久不衰的价值。

　　泛黄扉页上是一个穿着16世纪风格服装的著者画像，醒目的宽阔衣领看起来像小一些的套在犯人脖子上的刑具。在那凝眸而望的男人之上写着：《威廉．莎士比亚先生的喜剧、历史剧和悲剧》（Mr.William Shakespeare's Comedies, Histories, & Tragedies）。

　　他凑近烛光，随意翻阅，不经意瞥见他再熟悉不过的某个字词，彷佛机运指引。他往回找到那句话，有些褪色的灰黑字体写着：一只麻雀的生死是命运注定的。命中注定是现在，便不能在将来；如不在将来，必定在现在；如不在现在，将来总要来。

　　「一只麻雀的生死是命运注定的……」他喃喃念着，几天前的早晨那只尸僵的麻雀形体突然不断在他脑中闪动，像钻入枝叶间的刺眼阳光般，炫目得让人晕眩。

　　就是那天，杰克依稀透漏出他秘密的逾矩行为；那天夜里，意志坚强的小家伙伸出的小小手脚终于能触动杰克的感知。像个显现出的征兆，那一晚他作了惊骇的梦，梦到自己拼死想拥有一朵崖上之花，最后不单单徒劳，还葬送了他自己。

　　他疲惫阖上那本太过沉重几乎拿不住的书籍，放回原位，自己也失重靠往架上。杰克究竟为什么要去布里斯托尔？他不想入眠的原因恐怕也惧怕梦魇再次降临，满脑子充塞着对杰克故地重游的敌意下他不知会梦见什么。

 

　　如果有筹码可交易，他愿意付一切代价换取让杰克能一直待在他目光所及之处，永永远远，就像那只死去的麻雀般再无变动。那一瞬间他连自己都恐惧这阴暗狂烈的想法。

　　接着他听见声音，听见寂静的小径上有马蹄蹬地的声音，那些响音在静夜中彷佛行刑前的残酷鼓声般，急转的车轮迅速拉紧他的心弦：这里是清幽地段，附近只有农舍，再过去是浓密的树林，有谁会急驾马车在凌晨的乡间路上奔驰？

　　他僵直不动，戒备的等待那辆飞奔的马车经过——他希望如此，但愿只是某个农夫家里出了急事；却听到车夫悠长的喊声。

　　巴博萨来到前厅，透过窗户窥探。他从铁艺大门镂空的间隙中看见放缓步伐的马匹，马车正好静止在门前，方正的形体拦阻了月光，留下伸入庭院的漆黑阴影。

　　那一瞬间他脑中想着：他的武器都留在船上——直到他看见从车门边走下一个步履不稳的人。

 

　　杰克艰难的迈开脚步跨出车门时觉得自己又一次干了蠢事：他一连赶了大半晚上的路，颠得皮肉与骨架感觉都要崩散了，还脚步踉跄的差点从马车上跌下来。

　　泥土地面的路况相当不利于急行，当车轮辗过坑洞或石子后，杰克好几次差点被抛离座位，最后在他开始怀疑会撞上车顶时，终于放弃有着软垫的位子，屈身缩在座位间的车厢地面上。

　　杰克努力想站稳——多亏他的创举，他的脚正麻得抽疼——一拐一拐、一脚拖着一脚的死命把自己往前挪动想攀住铁艺门上的图腾雕花。这时他看见有人从房舍大门后闪现，急急忙忙的向他走来。

　　「巴博萨……」杰克喃喃唤着，往他移动一步，结果站不住脚，差点撞在他胸前。

　　「杰克！」他连忙拥住他，触到他身上的衣物冷得像冰一样，「怎么回事？」杰克喘息着，一只手在他脖颈边茫然摸索，像想搂住他又像想抓住一个凭借，他分不清是什么，但青年的手指碰触到他皮肤时，他立刻感到惊惶，驱走了先前听到马车急驶的警觉。在杰克身后，马匹喘出的白雾像幽魂般飘散。他看见车夫礼貌性的朝他提起帽子，掉头离去。

　　巴博萨一把捞起那像浸过冷水一样的家伙。

 

　　「呃，我……」被安在床上，又被一层又一层的覆盖，杰克挣扎着想叫屈又欲言又止，后知后觉的醒悟自己又干了什么好事：他的披风几乎在细雨中沾湿了，搭上马车后他曾褪下来搁在一边，但马匹奔驰后又被钻入窗缝的强劲夜风一吹，杰克实在冻得难以忍受，还是把披风裹上。地处温带的英格兰即便在相对温暖的南方，入夜后的气温依然几近跌破华氏五十度以下。他眼巴巴望着车夫安稳的坐在车厢外，尽全力驾车彷佛丝毫不受寒风影响的模样，觉得好羡慕。这个有些水土不服的海盗是在热带地区长大的，不畏惧烈日与飓风，但独独难以适应低温。对本地人来说九月中的夜间低温谈不上严寒，可对于成长在热带地区的人来说已经比深冬还要冷了。

 

　　杰克想起蒂格船长有时会在暴风最少的时期，让船持续南行到南冰洋一带，那里气温低至冰点，寒风冰刀般的刮磨暴露的皮肤；但那时他也顶多冻成根不停抖动的冰柱，并埋怨他父亲是哪根筋不对，到这种鬼地方干什么？

　　有一次，蒂格船长走下舵台来到他身边。看着衣帽、发梢和胡须全结了霜，活像从面粉堆里走出来的父亲，杰克很想笑，但他冷得控制不住表情。

　　「小杰克，」他的父亲说，「大海不会只有一种面貌，但不论她如何改变，她仍是那片海洋。」尽管气温酷寒，蒂格船长的语气依旧平稳，彷佛附着在他身上的确实不是霜雪，只是无害的白色粉末，「可以和煦如春风，也能暴烈如地狱，她动人但也残酷。记住我的话。」他轻轻推了推自己那僵住、牙齿不断打颤的儿子。杰克还是站在那里动也没动，眼睁睁看着自己父亲掠过他身旁，因为早先打上打上甲板后迅速冻结的积水似乎把他踩在上头的靴子给冻在一起了，而他冻僵的脚没有力气从坚实的冰中抽出来。

　　一直到以后，他远在父亲的视线之外时他鹜地发觉：蒂格船长安排的历练发挥效用，当置身恶劣海况与巨变天气，船员一个一个倒下时，他从未出过毛病，连小感冒都没有。他的强健与经年累月的熏染使他顺利的随着父亲的脚步成为一位独当一面的船长。

　　银币的反面是，他一直以来的足够自信造就了过度乐观，他又一次忽略了他此时的状态：腹中栖着另一个生命，身体早就不是自己一个人的了。

　　当杰克瑟瑟颤抖的蜷缩在车厢地板上，开始后悔他真该听医生的话多带副手套，或者临时添购一件新的防风衣物。

 

　　「噢……见鬼的……」杰克模糊咕哝，一躺下来他才发觉自己的身体有多么沉重，像不断陷入在床褥中，而意识开始飘离到无垠的夜空。杰克感觉怪异的困惑抚着自己昏沉的额头：他的手指开始发冷，其他地方摸起来却像火烧般热，即使巴博萨给他盖了双层毛毯、升了炉火，他还像在外头吹风一样冷。

　　巴博萨瞥见他指尖：不久前他才费心清理干净的指缝现在脏回原样。他想这家伙到底去布里斯托尔干什么去了？弄得脏兮兮又湿答答的回来，还发了烧！巴博萨在心里骂骂咧咧一边离开寝室去准备盆冷水跟毛巾，并叮嘱自己返回时别忘了找到当初用来把杰克的指缝脏污清干净的那支软毛刷。

 

　　冰凉的湿毛巾覆上额头时杰克打了个寒颤。巴博萨开始抓着他的手刷洗。杰克侧过头，看向自己另一只被按住、仔细诊脉的手腕。

　　「他……」杰克微喘的说，几乎只剩气音。他感觉自己那条小金鱼轻缓的蹭着他，好像不像平常那般有精神，目光游移在医生跟自己盖着重重毛毯的躯体间。

　　「不要紧，只是慎重起见的诊疗。」曼弗雷德说，伸手接过巴博萨递来的水盆跟刷子。

　　杰克模糊的视线瞥见巴博萨一言不发的再度离开，索性闭上眼睛，把自己交给黑暗，期望这样能减轻他的不适。

　　「看看你，杰克．斯派洛船长……」他开始半昏半醒的模糊呓语，「在自己船上摔个半死还不够，又放任自己淋雨赶夜路……」

　　「杰克，别说了，」巴博萨唤住他，「把这喝了。」他小心的把他扶起来，把一杯兑了水的果汁凑到他嘴边。杰克嗅到苹果的清甜香气，他尽力啜饮时不经意会上对方视线，杰克愣了一瞬，一正眼看他才发现对方看起来非常疲倦，这种绝非单纯的疲倦他只在一种人的脸上看过：被压榨光精神与气力的奴隶。还有担忧与焦急，他们才不到两天没见却好像分别了两年。

　　他好关切他，杰克由衷的想，但他没有遗忘从老师傅口中吐露的他完全意想不到的讯息。

　　珍珠号突遇暴风雨那天，桅杆为什么会被扯断？他被要求待在舱房里时有看到任何人收下船帆吗？难怪他们没有，那个下午他毫不知情有船舰在追击珍珠号，他身为船长居然在这样的关键点下了荒谬的命令，与差点施行的错误处分。

　　这是大副的抗命与特意欺瞒，这是显著的背叛！

　　他怎么能这样？

　　他明白他所作的一切都是为了他，但是他该死的怎么能这样？

　　这时他才知道巴博萨撤换船员的真正用意，因为有些人可能有了判心，因为有些人认为他不是个衬职的船长。

　　在珍珠号上摔伤后他忽略的事太多了，腹中的小家伙压制了他的行动与状态，他没有追究为什么船员没有完成他的命令，他懊悔、他自责，他深深沉没在自己的失职和那个不幸小生命的忧伤中，而造成这一切的居然是他揿选与信赖的第一副手！

 

　　「杰克，把它喝完，」曼弗雷德说，「然后好好休息，什么都别顾虑。」他把杰克已经刷洗干净的手擦干，起身对巴博萨示意。

　　巴博萨端着杯子还略为犹豫，杰克已经抢先拿过：「我还没病到拿不稳一个水杯，赫克特。」

 

　　「他身体没大碍，」他们来到走道上，「就是舟车劳顿有些劳累，一时无法抵御寒冷——等等，」他瞥见对方兴师问罪的眼光，「他是个成年人，有独立意志与思想，我不担负个人行为的责任。」医生退到墙边，强调自己的清白。

　　「不是全部，但必须是一部分。」巴博萨执意说。

　　曼弗雷德叹了口气：「他只是受凉感冒，不是受了重伤快死了，不用太忧心他，否则病人也会觉得自己的病情太糟了。」

　　巴博萨有些哑口无言，他当然在意自己的心上人，舍不得他遭受一点病痛也不对么，「他还在发抖——」

　　「正常，发热时热气从体内散出，他会觉得冷。我保证他睡一觉就好了。」海盗仍瞪着他，心想这家伙冷冰冰的制式描述有时真令人嫌恶。「但感冒只是让身体不适，」医生轻描淡写的继续说，「而让心灵不适的是别的事情呢？」

　　「你指什么？」

　　「也许你该思考杰克这趟旅途后的想法，」医生边说边注视对方的神情变化，「如果他决定永远保留某人的位置？」

　　巴博萨神色一变，「我拒绝！」他不知何故脱口而出，感觉像想折下一朵花，结果手指被她茎上的尖刺扎入。

　　曼弗雷德忍俊不住：「看起来只有你在谈恋爱阿？」

　　巴博萨更是诧异：「你的意思是他从未把我放在眼里？」

　　「不，」他镇重否认，「杰克早就有经验了，他确实不是在跟你谈恋爱，」巴博萨看起来像被捅了一刀，「但他在跟你相处。」曼弗雷德平静的望着他眼里更深的迷惑。他挨近对方身边，说：「我有没有告诉过你，你发梦那天在你心爱的心上人腰上狠狠掐了一把？」

　　巴博萨睁大眼睛，瞬间所有的情绪里仅存诧异。那天，他醒来发现杰克缩在床边，他想碰触他时杰克的身体更微微一缩，就像一只受惊的幼兽。

　　良久，巴博萨叹息一声：「他什么都没说……」他想这件事应该是杰克接受例行检查时被医生发现的。他想象着医生的指尖轻压在杰克腹上，检测并纪录，告诉杰克「那条鱼」生长良好。

　　「他没说，就是因为相信你，相信你不是故意的。」

　　巴博萨回想起那天早晨，他们一起从农场回来的路上，杰克还轻快的安慰他。他不知道杰克天生如此还是他足够的体贴入微，他若非真有能耐把可怕遭遇掩饰得了无痕迹就是他真的毫不在意。不管是哪一种，他都很羡慕他。

　　「但他还是缅怀了过去。」他说，「如果敏锐如杰克，这样的杰克怎么会不了解这个举动带来的后果？」

　　「嗯，说起来……」曼弗雷德靠上栏杆，俯视下层的幽暗厅房，「杰克这个人自持力很差，很多事情——几乎所有——都是按着当下直觉去做，而不会顾虑后果。他今天对你承诺你在他心里很重要；明天看到一个女孩朝他笑一下，还是会兴高采烈的迎上去。总是深思熟虑的人也许很难想象，也许能算是自身缺陷吧；但这就是杰克。你可以说他很无情，这种无情让他没办法时时谨守自己的分寸，对孩子也是一样——不管是暴风雨意外还是爬树小事件或是现在的半夜赶车——但并不是一种刻意为之的残忍，他无意伤害你。我希望你即便有所不甘与不满，都不要以这种方式对他。」医生转头看他，「不要伤害杰克，赫克特。」

　　「我发誓从未想过那样，」巴博萨说，语气严厉得生硬，「我在意的是：就算他天性这样……」他顿了一下思索该怎么阐述，「他可以有缺陷，但不能把缺陷当作理所当然，如果他会因此觉得抱歉，我可以原谅他每一次。」

　　「每个人面对另一个决然不同的人一定有难处，有时对一个人了解越深，就越不容易爱他，」曼弗雷德凝视远处的眸光，虚幻得像道阴影，「但这就是恋情的考验，两人相互磨合来确定对方是不是真的能一起走到白发苍苍的那个人。如果发现没有办法，那就彼此分开，就这样。当有一方意图塑造对方，便开始掐断双方的未来。关键不在于两人的问题，在于怎么面对与处理，赫克特。」

　　巴博萨再度沉默下来，直直盯着医生昏暗光线下的深黑眼睛：「我认为费心照料一棵植株，当她结果以后有权要求果实。」

　　「当然，前提是有结果的话。」曼弗雷德微微一笑，「就算不会有结果，如我前一晚对你说的，那不妨碍你爱他。」

　　巴博萨再看了他一眼，决定截断交谈，离去前他侧过头说：「如果我受过这样的教育就不会干上海盗了。」

 

　　他回到寝室，杰克已经睡着了，他满意的望见床头矮柜上已经空的玻璃杯。把杰克额上弄歪的毛巾浸回水里泡冷，拧干再重新敷上。然后带着歉意与羞愧的蹲伏在床边。歉意是因为他居然在睡梦中几乎弄伤杰克，且杰克没让此事停留在心里；羞愧是因为他是不是还不够包容他，为什么他不能信任杰克此行的目的，就如杰克信任他一样？他听到马蹄声的第一个念头居然是惊惶他们的藏匿地暴露，他不仅担心杰克的安危，潜意识里也担心他会无意中泄漏行踪。他真的没有完全信任他。

　　他想起杰克死死紧锁着他的僵直目光，他叫他「巴博萨」。他想杰克连夜赶回来是不是想问他什么事。

　　他可以妥协让他们的往事逐渐沉淀在脚下，但不希望那些杂质像池底被搅混的淤泥般纷飞在他们周围，这样的话他怕连他与杰克的那份感情都看不清了。

 

　　杰克看起来像累坏了，但能让杰克如此疲惫的绝不单单是旅途劳顿。杰克在他身边，他却感觉杰克仍离他非常遥远一样。

　　杰克远远比他想象的还要刚强，他可以被人搂在臂弯里呵护，可以无忧无愁的过着闲适的甜蜜时日，但你绝不能期望他永远会是这个样子。

　　杰克的目光放得太远，超越了过往与现在，他遥不可及，以至于杰克不会拘泥是否是专一对待他的小事上——对杰克来说。他恐惧他永远都追不上他。

 

　　沉睡中杰克微微一动，他突然看见杰克的头发里好像有异物，他小心的拨开丝丝缕缕的毛发，抽出来对光一看发现是枯叶碎片，可能是掉在帽子里的落叶，他没弄掉就戴上后才卡进发丛里的。

　　他捻着落叶残片迷糊又疑惑，想起杰克塞满泥垢的指甲缝，那应该就是泥土没错，他清出的脏污里还参杂着一些腐烂叶片的纤维碎屑。接着他继续在杰克的发丝间翻找，一连找出了五、六个碎片。他把那些残片收在手里，更加纳闷这家伙究竟干了什么？在树下扒土么？他想象着当杰克看到土拨鼠或什么其他会挖洞的小动物后冲扑过去跟着疯狂扒挖的景象。

　　巴博萨把窗打开出一条够他的手伸出窗外的细缝，把那些叶片一把抛洒至庭院里。

　　碎片映着房内透出的光不停翻转，在黑空中彷佛金屑般的翩然飞落，消失在光抵达不了的阴暗中。

　　他一时间被这碎片闪动的光彩吸引了，移不开目光，直至叶片轻落他仍往下望着漆黑的地面，好似他失手扔了件不该丢的东西。


	52. Chapter 52

　　早晨他再度进门时看见杰克正凝望窗外，在晃朗穿透玻璃窗的苍白光线下，他的身影透明得彷佛会随日光蒸散的薄雾般。

 

　　巴博萨没有意识到他脚步的停滞，好似他无意间撞见了一个不容侵犯的光明之地。房里近乎阴暗，仅有未被布幔遮挡的一角有束光丝线般虚渺罩下，彷若神祇的巧心布局般专注无瑕的洒在那青年身上。而他突兀的愣在原地，像不愿成为那幅神圣静画的破灭者，而又贪婪的拒绝错失这罕贵的窥探。

　　杰克那微微上扬，像追随南行燕鸟般投向遥远天边的目光再次让他感到尖刺般的疼痛。而后杰克回过头来会上他灼烈的注视。

　　巴博萨终于沉默的移动步伐彷佛得到一个命令般，低垂着头仍感觉到对方冷雨般紧落的视线。他来到床边，瞥见杰克拳握的手指，抬眼只发现它们的主人仍一语不发的直直盯着他，深黑的瞳孔里流露着探究与若有似无的好奇与诧异，好像他是一件会移动的房内摆设。

 

　　巴博萨将身体再压低些，僵硬抬起有伤痛般的手触摸对方额侧。

　　「嗯，烧退了，」他放松的说，「再躺一下，你根本没睡多久。」在他碰触时杰克移开了目光，向下低垂，好似对他的提议恍若未闻。

　　「或者要吃点东西？」他再度试探的问，看见杰克略为侧头，明白这吸引了对方的一点点注意，「我端早餐过来。」

　　「我不饿。」他正要转身却听见杰克平静的说，声音低弱且些微喑哑。

　　巴博萨起先困惑，而后开始急切打量，好像他能看出病征似的，「杰克，你还好吗？」

　　杰克锐利瞥了他一眼，谴责他愚蠢的问题般。

　　「那你该吃点东西。」他耐心的劝，他想杰克与路途和发热抗战了一夜，怎么可能不饿，况且——

　　然而杰克淡淡的摇头：「不需要了，」他说，打发一个仆人一样的，「让我再一个人待一会儿。你可以走了。」

　　巴博萨有段时间像被无礼拒于门外的顾客一样，结舌瞪着杰克的目光不再交会上他，独自瞥向窗外。他最终闪身离去，留下幽深回避叨扰的暗室与身在其中被光包裹得如幽灵般惨淡的人。

 

　　他不知道问题出在哪里，杰克幽暗眼神的背后怀揣着什么心思。是因为那天清晨的争吵？但他更恐惧那天之后，杰克见了什么人，发觉了什么事？而杰克甚至避及与他交谈。他感觉有层薄冰般的隔阂增生在他们之间，这层冰薄得近乎通透彷佛根本不存在，但他们再也触及不到彼此。

　　伦敦郊外的早晨，气温降幅令寒冷一日胜过一日，冽风刮起衣摆，巴博萨顶着风快步疾行像要摆脱这涉入泥沼般的怪异境地。

 

　　这时有辆单马匹拉动的小型厢式马车从他后方驶来，他本能往旁避开，等待马车经过，但同一时间，他醒觉到不对劲：马匹步伐的速度慢了下来，缓缓掠过他身边，马车正好在他前方停住。

　　巴博萨伫足观望，纳闷但不忧虑：那辆马车非常普通，普通到连一般平民也能担负承租的简朴式样。是他见过面的附近的农人？只是想探问的平凡旅人？但仅仅在一秒钟过后，他讶异并谴责自己的粗心；他应该早在马车减速时就感到不寻常，极度的不寻常：因为轻启的车门旁首先出现的上等皮革长靴；因为走下车的是个衣着考究、假发整洁的人。他归功于杰克隐藏的秘密与冷淡态度攻溃他的脑袋。

 

　　巴博萨直直盯着他，感到自己的心搏和呼吸被催化般的加快，没有预感他是如何会碰上这么荒谬的遭遇，好似亲眼目睹天空砸下了一个不属于这世界、会发光冒烟的诡异球体。

 

　　「早上好，巴博萨先生，」那个人礼节的问候，咬字有着与曼弗雷德相似的纯正发音。个子不高、说不上惊为天人的出众外貌，但这个人确实有种特质——杰克是怎么形容的？ _ **天生的高贵优雅，从骨子里无意识的散发出来的气质……**_

　　巴博萨不认识他；但一看见他，一看见他的形貌特征他便突如其来的了然了，也许基于乍现的直觉抑或逃出死人躯壳的灵魂低语告诉他，他知道就是那个人，那个横在他与杰克之间的人。他是卡特勒．贝克特。

　　巴博萨不知道自己是充塞着什么样的感受用着如那人的名字一样刀般锋利慑人的情绪一凿一刻的默念那个字词，几乎要刮碎自己的牙齿。

 

　　「看来我不需要自我介绍了？」贝克特望着他，清冷眼里的讯息像一尘不染的玻璃桌面般收得干净，自持的静候他的回应彷若山谷下冷淡匍伏的冰川。

　　「你好，先生。」他终究干巴巴的说，竭力压抑自己的惊怒不安，「或者该称呼你为东印度贸易公司董事？」

　　贝克特微微一勾弧线优美的唇角，他似乎听见一声轻得难以察觉的冷笑，「不用拘束，想必你困惑我来此拜访你的目的。」他掠过他身边，像一阵微小的轻风。巴博萨的视线兀自紧随着他打量，开始不耐的环抱双臂，下颌高抬，有些鄙夷这家伙才刚过他肩膀的身高，他真的比杰克还要矮小。

 

　　「我有一条可贵难得的信息来知会专门专注这件事情的人，」贝克特眺望着他来时的方向，而巴博萨恍然发现到：他不认为他在欣赏任何视线所能及的景色，这个凝望方式他太熟悉了，他有多少次亲身经历的痛楚：就在几十分钟前他才从另一个这样目光的忽视中被扔扫出来；贝克特的焦距尽头落在他想象不到的更遥远、更值得他注目的地方。现在，他真确见识到杰克的些许惯常习性跟这家伙有多么神似。感激上帝残忍的仁慈。「我认为你会乐于恭听一则实际的过往故事，巴博萨先生？」他回过头望他。

 

　　「那么是什么事情，值得你置身一辆破车专程跑来？」现在想来他依然感到挫败的愤怒：这类小型马车他与杰克在这条小径上都遇过几次，但他们浑然不觉车里居然坐着与简陋内装毫不相干却与他们息息相关的这个人，更讽刺的此时他正站在他身边听他说话，把杰克留在视线之外。或者只是凑巧，他想低调行事不引人注目，毕竟他试图跟一个海盗打交道呢？

　　「宝藏，」贝克特了当挑明，眼里隐隐闪过一道锋芒。在那瞬间巴博萨发觉自己投去惊诧与更大程度的涌起兴致的一瞥。「一个来自卡斯蒂利亚王国的征服者所藏匿的填满一巨大石箱的黄金铸币，」贝克缓缓解开手里一件皮革的捆绳，摊开展示在他面前。巴博萨看见在那之上镶着一张写满西班牙文的陈旧羊皮纸。贝克特的手指谨慎的避开它，「当他侵入并摧毁阿兹特克文明，该族人曾竭尽全力赠与他那箱价值连城的黄金，以乞求遏阻他对族人的屠杀；但那人显然有更狡诈的意图：将金子据为己有，继续他梦想的帝国征服。最终，他的残酷暴虐招来了应得的报应。」

 

　　「所以金子留存在那里，一直无人动用？」巴博萨稍微拉开距离，瞅着那个董事凝视向他的眼睛。口气并非心动而是怀疑与调侃，这样的故事不足以证明那石箱宝藏的存在，与只是哪个无赖凭空捏造编写的纸张？尽管他提防更多的是贝克特这个人而非讯息本身。

 

　　贝克特微微一笑，平平淡淡、没有丝毫不测的，好似早已充分料想。手指仔细收捆折卷厚质皮革，接续用优美流畅的语法传达古老的事故：「那个鼠目寸光的西班牙人显然慎选了地方以安藏那些金子——位于一座地处险恶诡秘的死亡之岛的洞窟里，从未有人能发现它，除了已化为枯骨，知道位置的那些人。」巴博萨睨眼打量着他，两人的距离仍然近得能清楚看见他眼皮上的皱折，晨光给那双绿眼睛洒上一层细致的灿金色，像在水晶杯中流转着迷人色泽的新酿白葡萄酒；眼眸中的瞳孔宛如森林中数不尽的清泉缓缓滴流汇集成的湖水，深冷莫测，但又让人忍不住想剥开重重枝叶一窥究竟。

　　 _ **很漂亮，非常漂亮。**_ 他不禁暗自赞叹，心想难怪杰克对这家伙无法忘怀。「而你不同，巴博萨先生，你有这一切的方法，却不尝试去做。」纵然恼怒，但巴博萨不得不承认贝克特耳语般利诱的阐述方式开始令他心驰神往，他鹜然想到他知道黑珍珠号停泊的位置、他能轻而易举的游说那些船员……以及杰克的罗盘，而那物件的主人将像只困在金笼子里的雀鸟般——尽管他不愿承认，但这么一闪之间确实有这么些具体途径行经他心中。

　　巴博萨嗤笑一声，强硬的醒警起来：「以此为代价，你以为你能成功，挑拨我和杰克的关系？」

　　「你听见了，并且如此认为。」

　　巴博萨尖锐的瞪视过去，恼火那不兴波纹的语调将他闪现的念头戳中。「你不妨考虑，但别拖迟，机不可失。巴博萨船长？」贝克特唤着他早已过往的职称，靠近他身边把卷捆好的那张皮革送入他外衣的暗袋里，巴博萨甚至没有回绝与阻止。接着，他挨近在他耳边低语：「屈居在他人之下时不要忘了你也是一位海盗王。」

　　巴博萨伫立原地，好一会儿像被掏空般无法反应，直到他的思路开始复苏：「你，你个混球！」他朝离去的贝克特喊，「什么原因让杰克与你决裂？是你，抑或你们？」

　　那个公司董事停下脚步，并未回头，他一字一字把每个词汇咬得清晰得近乎刺耳：「因为他执意成为我和东印度贸易公司必须扫除的一块障碍。」

　　 _ **障碍，**_ 巴博萨咀嚼琢磨着这个词，便扭头匆匆走人。

 

　　贝克特走回马车边，这时车厢里有另一个声音说：「就这样了，你认为可行吗？」

　　「言语不一定当下发生效用，但在时日推移后升起滔天巨浪，」贝克特说，望着巴博萨远去的身影，「海盗，便是一帮贪婪丑恶的群众。」

　　车厢里的人轻叹一声，近似揉合赞赏与嘲讽的：「城是由内瓦解的，而非外部的攻击。」

 

　　巴博萨回到屋里，看见杰克缩在厨房壁炉边的长凳上，捧着成块面包大啃大嚼。

　　「杰克，」巴博萨轻声呼唤，一看见那青年如常的作息，神色立即柔软下来，忘却他暗袋里还带着那记载宝藏的皮革纸张。

　　杰克停止动作，微微僵硬无措的盯着他，像被撞见虎咽狼吞的女士似的。

　　他走近才看清杰克身上不伦不类的裹着一件过大的粗布罩衫——这其实是他的衣服——而笑容更盛。

　　「哦，太好了，我正需要，」杰克含糊不清的惊叫一声，拿过他手中的牛乳，仰头灌了一口。

　　巴博萨四下扫视：「医生呢？这个时候他到哪去了？」

　　杰克困惑与怪异的看了他一眼，彷佛他说海水全结冰了一样，「到城里，就跟平常一样，我想。会见同业老朋友、订制一些奇奇怪怪的人体模型——或标本？」杰克偏着头说着，都有些自我怀疑，「回程时也许顺道购上奶油或奶酪，不是么？」他朝着快用完的那块乳制品点点头，想继续啃他的面包，但瞥见巴博萨皱起的眉毛。

　　「噢，拜托了，任何人想在任何时候出门不需要经过你的同意，赫克特。」

　　巴博萨赶紧一笑：「当然。」并非他真的同意这句意有所指的话，而是杰克再次叫唤他的名字，彷佛一切回复原样，什么也没发生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡特勒（Cutler）这个名字来源于中世纪英语、古法语，含义是「刀」。  
> 贝壳真的是绿眼睛，相信我qwq


	53. Chapter 53

　　当天晚上，他终于捱到有机会反应那件事。他出现在书房门口，用着「我虽然不想劳驾你，但又别无他法」的视线对窝在躺椅上的杰克使眼色。

　　那家伙狐疑的瞅了他一眼又望向医生。

 

　　「去睡吧，杰克。」曼弗雷德识时务的劝了声，把他正在看的书本阖上，「我保证我们不会干别的事。」

　　「我担心的就是你们什么也不干，我却必须离开。」杰克狡黠一笑，兴味的扫视他们俩边不太情愿的把钩针和线团放回矮桌上的藤篮里。这天杰克开始学习编织，实际上在巴博萨出现前他才刚坐下来没几分钟，本来打算今晚把一只小袜子织好，他看着半成型的可怜玩意儿感到有些遗憾。

 

　　杰克起身经过巴博萨身边时突然贴近他说：「加把劲，伙计，木头融不了冰块，热火才行，」他苦心叮咛一样的盯着对方，不忘强调的扬扬手指，「记得喔。」

　　巴博萨瞥着杰克几乎快戳到他的手指离开，无可奈何的叹口气。他确认杰克的身影从转角消失后，对医生说：「你不会相信今早我遇到什么人。」

　　「听你的语气像遇到不想见到的老朋友一样。」漫不经心的，医生边把桌上的油灯挪远一些边说。

　　「没错，但不是我的，」巴博萨走近书桌，「卡特勒．贝克特。他给我这个。」有那么一瞬间他看见医生凝滞的笑意与目光。他亮出那张皮革，往桌上一放。

　　曼弗雷德冷眼打量落在他面前的东西又抬眼盯住他。巴博萨想，如果他的讶异与怀疑是装的，那这家伙非常有演艺天份。

 

　　曼弗雷德拿起那捆卷的皮革迅速拆解起来，把纸张内容上下扫了几眼。「嗯……艾尔南．柯提斯的财宝？」他抬起眼说，随后轻轻一笑，像声叹息又似嘲讽，彷佛如释重负的把那张皮革倒扣桌面，「这个方法倒是出奇的简单明了。你知道吗？有些特定的人喜欢权力更胜于财富，可以忍受贫困但不能没有地位。一般人顶多想要不愁吃穿。」

 

　　「我不是来跟你讨论什么人想追寻什么的，医生，」巴博萨紧紧抓住自己的手臂，提防它会失控般。他目光尖锐的直视木桌后的人，「我们到这里没多久就碰见他了，跟我发誓你跟这毫无关系。」

　　「自然，」曼弗雷德轻声说，毫无意外也毫不忧虑的，「他们可以知道我，但不会知道我上过海盗船吧？」

 

　　巴博萨松开手，感到自己的退缩——他发现那是真的：船医不参与掠夺，不负责操控船帆或大炮，他是主甲板下隐居者般的存在，从不暴露于军方或幸存的商船船员眼中，他的肖像也从未被描绘在任何一张悬赏通缉令上；这些都是真的，他为什么没有想到？这也就是为什么当初他们会同意暂居到这栋宅邸。

 

　　「也或许你要说是我知会他们的，让人知道家里窝藏了两个海盗？不是连我自己都有麻烦么。」巴博萨的视线移向声源，但其实根本没在听他说了什么，只是空洞的瞪着前方：他发现他不敢、也不愿再凭借着通往真相的信号继续追寻下去——

　　「你似乎忘了更有可能让他前来的人，」但曼弗雷德淡漠的语气清冷揭示，「例如，两天前可能才去见过他一面的某个人呢？」医生凝视他的眼睛寂静得不着私人情感，彷佛只是单纯陈述一个可能，一个可能的事实。

 

　　炉火兀自燃烧，牵引出颤抖的像在挣扎火焰，巴博萨觉得房里的热度似乎太过猛烈了些，没发现自己的手指再度攥紧。「不管是怎么样，」他强硬说，「我们不能再待在这里，不仅仅因为杰克、因为我，也因为你。我想我们最好尽快启航。」他想贝克特除了宝藏讯息外什么也没说，但无疑在威胁他，威胁他们已身处赤裸的，再没有隐密遮掩的藏匿地。

 

　　「这个你不用担心，」曼弗雷德依然平淡的声音里有一丝疲惫，手里缓缓的收卷皮革，「你该担心的是自己的内心不会成为他唆使的工具，」医生绕过桌子到他面前，把镶着西班牙文记载的纸张皮革举在他眼前晃动，「他挖了坑给你，你不要自己跳进去，赫克特。」他最后说，将东西递还给他。

　　巴博萨习惯性的接过，他的手指擦过皮革上捆好的系绳，发现曼弗雷德不知道什么时候把系绳打了个精细平整的外科结。

 

　　他在昏暗的走道栏杆上找到杰克。实际上他一开始没看见他，杰克整个人被吞没在阴影中几乎与黑暗融为一体。他先注意到漆黑的栏杆边有样浅色的，像一小块绒毛布似的东西轻轻晃动，然后才恍然看见杰克捻着它的手。

　　他快速步去。那家伙坐在栏杆的雕花上，上身靠着横栏，双脚则腾空。当他站到他身边时杰克的目光仍瞟向楼下厅房的某处，没有回头看他，无意识的把玩手里攥着的那件像布的东西。这时他看清是那只还没编完的小袜子，柔黄色的，像刚孵出的小鸡  
。

　　「杰克，」他轻声唤他。栏杆的装饰艺术是铸铁的，应该很牢固，杰克也姿态安稳，他还是有股想一把将那家伙弄下来的冲动。

　　「你把它剪下来了？」他看着那只袜子问。就算是他也知道未完成的编织品如果把线剪断就不能再继续织了。

　　青年的目光终于投往他的方向，尽管只是淡淡的一瞥，接续捻弄手里的织品。「也许织坏了，我想……重新来过。」他幽幽的说，「你跟弗雷迪说了什么，我不该知道的事？」

　　巴博萨吃惊于杰克锐利的字眼。「不是不该，是没有必要，你知道你没必要再担负多余的事。」他暗自忐忑，杰克这两天确实古怪，但他呢——那个皮件僵硬的躺在他外衣的暗袋里，他们心中的隐蔽一角怀藏着各自的秘密，只不过他已经粗略知道杰克的，而杰克不知道他的。

 

　　这时杰克轻轻点了点头。「看起来你很担心么，伙计？」他说，「但该担心的应该是我才对，实际上。」

　　「当然，」巴博萨微微一笑，「知道你的忧虑才设法分担或避免它们，我们都在努力这么做。」他以为杰克说的是孩子的事。要到那之后，他才真正了解杰克话中的含意，但那时他们已各自走向再也交会不了的分岐中，像驶向相反目的的船只般离得越发遥远。

 

　　巴博萨谨慎的，像顾虑对方会突然拍掉他的手般小心翼翼的搂上杰克的腰间。

　　「杰克，我很抱歉我曾做了那样的事，」他轻贴在对方身侧，瞥见他幽暗的眼睛微微一亮，「因为那场梦境……我很抱歉，我希望它已经没事了。」巴博萨发现他不再打算为那次的争吵道歉，与已具备雏型的让步。他就当作是意外而夭折了。

　　「恶梦，」他听见杰克微弱的说，「就让它留在该死的梦里，明白？别拿到生活中。」然后给了他一抹小小的，难以察觉的笑容。巴博萨同样笑着把对方的身体微微带往自己的方向，而后杰克主动揽上他的脖颈。

 

　　当巴博萨抱着杰克走向卧房时彷佛拥抱着胜利。杰克的顺从是最棒最好的筹码，这样就够了，这样便满足了，那张皮革将永远埋藏在他不见天日的暗袋里。

　　他抱着杰克，像拥抱着一个微小但真实的希望，他一步一步稳重踏实的走进他们封闭的舒适天堂中。

 

　　然而他忘记了，杰克的不可定性像深海爬升的山脉般具有恒久与坚实的力量，他永远不能期望他会成为他所希望的样子，他的期望只能换来最深刻的绝望。

　　时日像一条细得难以看见的丝线般缓缓交织成型，等到偶然回头才发觉丝线已经抽离了太多，而过往早已织成不可撼动的定型。

　　十月的英格兰郊外蜕变成一幅色泽更为浓郁深沉的绣画，像浸染在一团绚烂火焰中，黄绿、灿金、橘黄、褐黄、红褐的细细丝线，绣的都是上帝的巧思，只是这些丝线没有在巴博萨心中谱成美景，反而交缠在一起，成为一团难以理清的死结。

 

　　杰克不再热衷于和他外出，连农场的小姑娘也已吸引不了他的兴致，开始消耗大把的时间在编织上，将柔和颜色的毛线团织成各种的小衣物。他看着杰克纠结的手在淡蓝、青绿、鹅黄、浅棕的线团中游移，最后选了粉色；他看着杰克把线锁上针，高举在眼前端详效果后满意的露出微笑。

　　光线彷佛变得太过柔和了，和煦投下晕开的柔光让毛线看起来柔软轻盈如天使羽翼的绒毛。有时凄冷的雨滴滴降落，玻璃窗沾上点点晶莹水珠，粉色的毛线在暖光下看起来像橘红。

　　他思忖是因为外头已经太冷又经常下雨，杰克只是喜欢待在屋里的暖炉边。他们三人便在书房各据一方：曼弗雷德在书桌的位子上，他则拉了张椅子坐在书架边，与医生遥遥相对，而杰克在躺椅上，正好是他们两人的距离斜向延伸出的焦点。

 

　　杰克的沉默忽然就像潮水般淹没所有似是而非的纷扰，仅存沉静。他望着杰克，想起他曾经这样聚精会神的帮他修剪指甲，现在他用一样的神情专注编织未来，一个不知道有没有他的未来。

　　他则不管何时都捧着那册《第一对开本》，读来读去都是同一段关于麻雀生死的句子。有时他到树林里寻找适合当柴薪的木材，听见身后有窸窣声，他猛一回头——带着隐隐的期盼——却总是发现空无一人。在满是落叶的幽径上很容易有这种错觉，任何一个微小动静，比如轻风或只是落叶飘落，都足以惊动脆弱的干枯叶片，让人以为有另一人的脚步轻巧掠过。

 

　　有次他看见一只麻雀停在落叶上，黄褐的颜色恍如落叶的化身，睁着漆黑如空洞的眼睛冷冷望着他。

　　他瞪着那只麻雀，说不清为什么自己突然会如此惶恐，他急促呼吸，抓紧刚捡拾的一根树枝彷佛它是把利剑，感觉手心微微冒汗。

　　他一定在紧绷中以快到连他自己都感觉不到的速度眨了眼睛，在那一闪之后，那只麻雀不见了，他面前的的曲折小径上只有连绵的落叶，彷佛通往枯叶坟场。

 

　　 **一只麻雀的生死是命运注定的。**

 

　　他不知道读过几次的词句像无形的藤蔓一样紧紧缠绕，扼得他几近窒息。他移开视线，踉跄退了一步，很难相信这个会在大白天眼花幻觉的人是他自己。他再回望一眼，那里依然空无一物——除了满地铺盖的落叶——依稀还能感觉到牠冰冷的视线。

　　也是在那之后巴博萨恍然发觉：他为什么会看见麻雀的幻影、为什么他总是想起那只死去的麻雀和那剧作家写的词句，或者说，是祂潜入他的思绪中让他想起的。

　　那是个凶恶的预兆，有骇人的兽爪潜藏在深黑暗处，悄悄逼近，等待时机一把撕裂他们。

　　但他那时一无所知而让恶意滋长茁壮进而吞噬他们的未来。

 

　　他回过神，发现杰克在躺椅上蜷缩着睡着了，又一次。

　　每到这时，他便阖上书，轻轻拿走杰克手里的钩针，放回藤篮里，再拉拢毛毯，最后回到孤独的双人卧房。他离去时的最后一瞥：杰克睡在躺椅上，伴着炉火燃烧与医生偶尔的细微翻书声安眠，总在他胃里纠结起一股不快的酸意。


	54. Chapter 54

　　终于有个夜晚，他设法让杰克跟他上楼，到属于他们的寝室里。

　　「现在，」就在他阖上门把他自己和杰克单独留在房内后，「接续我们那天早晨的话题，你得向我坦白，」他凝视着杰克在烛光的火焰下幽暗闪动的眼睛。「你究竟在那过往之地干了什么，那个该一脚踢开的鬼地方，告诉我？」他想这家伙究竟要这样到什么时候，藏拽着布里斯托尔的温存从而把他回绝在外？

　　杰克沉默着，投以他一抹僵硬，好似微微受伤但又深悉这样情况发展的注视。「赫克特，」他最终说，缓缓的像经过布局般长久思量的，「我以为我们可以一直这样，但既然你想谈，我便跟你坦承一切。」

　　巴博萨突然恐惧起来，由于杰克慎重的语调。过去这段时日他们像走在很薄的一层浮冰上，一不留神就会跌入零度海水中冻死。此时他将撕开虚幻的假象见到裸露的真实。他知道自己在涉险，把火苗引上自己的躯体，得付上将自己焚烧殆尽的代价，但他宁可要个真相，而不是一条由岌岌可危的道路铺展成的未来。

　　「我可以跟你在一起，但我不会属于你，」杰克接续说，带着坦然的微微笑意，「你当作像面包里的象鼻虫一样讨厌的某个矮小老朋友就如我记得的所有事一样已成为我的一部分，与我密不可分。我会永远记得他就如同我永远记得第一次见到珍珠号的景象——当时不这么叫，虽然。如果你不能接受，那我们……就到此为止。」

　　杰克最后说的话像颗巨石沉甸甸的压入他心底深处。巴博萨诧异回视他，不敢相信这真的发生了。

 

　　「你是说维持现状。」他用直述而不是问句。

　　「不。是结束。」杰克明确说，开始步往房门，「我们完了，赫克特，我们完了，就这样。」

　　巴博萨驻立在原地直到杰克轻擦过他的衣摆。

　　「你要去哪？」

　　杰克回望一眼，咧出笑容。「我渴了，想去弄杯水。」

　　「那我去弄，你留在这里。」

　　「不。该死的，我不是你捡到的一只任人填喂的雏鸟，我所有能做的事不需要你来做，明白？」

 

　　 _ **不需要了，**_

_**不需要了。** _

_**他不需要他了。** _

　　他连当一个他身边的普通船员的机会都没有了，而杰克再度留下一个令他黯然绝望的背影。

　　凭着一股激动，他拉住杰克的手臂，顺势往床上一带。那瞬间他惊讶于自己释出的力量，把一直精心呵护的杰克拽得重重倒上床。一切静止时，杰克僵直的仰躺着，目光瞪视着他，微微惊恐，但更多的是怒意与谴责。

　　那瞬间他有些后悔自己用了过大的力气，床铺很柔软，杰克不至于摔痛，依然意识到自己做了错事；但他长久积累的情绪难以遏止的压过这份微小的歉疚。这该死的家伙，他可以说他不爱他，但他怎么能因为他在意着他留存的过往记忆从而当作结束他们之间的理由呢。

　　「你当我是海面上的一块礁石么？容你这只该死的雀鸟想停就停；想走就走？一切随你高兴从不过问我愿不愿意？」杰克能够放上心思在一个意外而来的孩子上，那么他呢？该死的，他为杰克做的远远大于他所真实取得的，所有的痛楚都是他独自承担。这些痛苦、这些煎熬，沉重的拖着他沉入黑暗恐惧的海底，他为了遥不可及的愿望付出绝望的代价，如同挥之不去的坠下悬崖的梦境，他在坠落、他在迷失，他一直在失去他自己。

 

　　当篝火越是转为孱弱越是令人渴求仅剩的一点点温热，但最终，微小的火焰会完全熄灭，只留下死去的逐渐冷透的灰烬。

　　杰克像被狂浪淹没般感到窒息。这是第二次他没有带着纯粹的索求吻他，像强行把他所有的情感灌入他体内般，急切得像在啃蚀彼此的灵魂，蔓延至血肉，直深入骨，狂烈到让他感到心痛。这个吻炙热如烙印，又冰冷如刀锋，他觉得自己彷佛暴雨袭击的船只般，就要被冲垮。

　　巴博萨刻意忽视的身下人的挣扎终将反噬于他。

　　他终于因痛楚而退开。

　　杰克用力喘着气，嘴角淌着一抹鲜血，就像他们第一次在珍珠号上亲吻一样。之前是开始，所有一切的真正开端；但现在，杰克那不在乎后果的果敢意味着断绝。

　　他看着眼前的人倔强的抬手擦去血痕。他似乎瞥见杰克的眼角闪过太过湿润的眸光。

 

　　「我说过了，我不会属于你。」杰克冷冷盯着他说，「你要的不仅仅是这一切。」

　　「杰克，」他伸手，实时扯住他的衣袖，「你明知道你需要我，你骗不了你自己。珍珠号必须有个大副，而那个人只能是我。」他握住杰克细瘦的手腕，迫使他微微转过身。

　　杰克俯视着，会向他仰头迎上的目光。「作为友好关系，我真的感谢你所做的一切；但作为一个船长，我无法漠视你所做过的事。明白？」他说得轻描淡写又蕴含所有的力度，「放手。这是命令，巴博萨先生。」

　　「别对我下令，杰克！」他大吼起来，「这么说果然是因为这样？你是因为这种理由才抹灭我们之间，而不考虑我是因为你才做了那一切？」

　　「任何理由都不足以让你动摇我的根基，让我的立足之地变成摇摇晃晃的一块烂木头。没别的，黑珍珠号是我的船，而我是她的船长，杰克．斯派洛船长！现在是，以后也会是。」他眼睁睁看着杰克用力挣开他紧握的手，眼睁睁看着他失去最后的一线期望；但一无所有时却最能豁出所有。

　　「你一直都知道我们秘密处决船员的事却故意不揭发，是不是？」

　　「是。」杰克的回答干脆得让他感到见拙。「你们，你们可真有兴致在你们的船长该死的摊在床上、半死不活的时候弄出这些糟糕透顶、无可救药的烂摊子。」

　　「那你该知道我们为什么那么做，你明明很清楚，我们——」

　　「赫克特，」杰克强硬打断，正面直视他，「其实直到刚才我才知道你还瞒着我做了那件事。」

　　巴博萨瞠目瞪视，杰克揭露的信息和严厉语气让他说不出话来。

　　「我可以忽略一次，但不能再有第二次，就像那次船员见鬼的让桅杆被扯断一样。原来，这还得算你一份，伙计。」

　　他紧紧闭上眼睛，不愿承受杰克利剑般刺向他的目光，可依然感受到崩塌般的绝望，仅仅只是踩错一步便滑落悬崖峭壁，跌向死亡深渊。他用力攥起拳而再度增长的指甲狠咬进肉里，他丝毫不觉得疼痛。他们早已在某个过往的时间点走向了错误的岔路，离正途越来越远，等到醒觉时已再也无法回头。

　　 _ **结束了。**_

_**什么都结束了。** _

　　接着发生的事像汲满能量猛然劈下的闪电般，一切转变彷佛只发生在一瞬间。

　　有什么东西将他仅存的理智与记忆切断了。

　　彷若一只惯用许久而开始珍视的杯子，而再珍视的杯子都可能有失手摔碎的一天。这样微小得稀松平常的意外往往发生在一闪之间，就在醒觉做了什么之前就已经终止了。杯子还未落地，也注定无法挽回。

 

　　事情究竟是怎么发生的，也许他只是想威吓他，让他留在这里，留在他视线所及永远只有他们两的地方。

　　他占据在门口像个侍卫一样，紧抓着拨火棍彷佛紧握着长矛，只不过他守护的不是视之为理所当然的国王，而是想挣脱禁锢不惜死命扑翅的飞鸟。

　　他记得他稍微用力推了杰克一把，使他被迫退了一步。到这里他仍然控制得住；但杰克的愤怒像在热水里投入烧得赤红的石块般，让热水瞬间以失控的方式突沸爆发。

　　「你这个差劲、愚蠢的叛徒！巴博萨先生。」

　　叛徒？谁先背叛了他的心意、他们之间的情感？是谁？他怎么能，到了这地步他怎么还能如此轻易与干脆的把他当成仅仅是一个下属而不是伴侣那样的打发他。

　　杰克依然奋力想夺下拦在他面前的拨火棍。杰克越是拼劲，他便更加使力。他从来不知道杰克真正反抗起来有这么大的力气。

 

　　 _ **不要伤害杰克，赫克特。**_

　　他脑中突然浮现出医生对他说的语句。

　　但凭什么？他有多么爱他，就有多少痛苦；他有多少付出，就有多少心酸与难过。当这一切成为徒劳，到头来只能看着他费心栽种的植株从他指尖枯萎、穿透、消逝。他究竟为了什么做出这一切。在哪儿能获取他应得的、能抚平他所有消耗的结果？

　　「够了，杰克，够了！」

　　他苦苦挽留，为什么他能对此不屑一顾？杰克的嘲弄像块冰冷潮湿的破布轻蔑的甩在他脸上，侮辱他的情感；践踏他的尊严。他到底当他是什么？一个可笑、愚蠢的大善人？

 

　　像做了一场梦，清晰强烈的梦境，狠狠映在他脑海深处；但这不是梦境，这是真实。

　　他清醒时发现自己手握冰冷的铁制拨火棍，而杰克在那里，倒在他眼前，静止不动。

 

　　巴博萨没有真的听见杰克倒地的声响，好似他真是只鸟儿般，重伤失力后不是直接掉落，而是用尽最后的气力缓缓落下地平线，彷佛临死仍眷恋着毕生遨游的穹苍。

　　他没有印象他是真的有意——且如同他对付过的数不尽的商船水手那样卑劣的习惯性——朝杰克的头部敲击的，或者是强行拉锯下一个极轻易降临的意外；他的手心感受到强力撞击，那声清脆如打碎某种硬物的声响大到盖过了杰克若有似无的轻喊。

 

　　他松开手让凶器坠下，小心抱起杰克柔软不再具有一丝气力的肩。

　　他知晓人的前额两侧有一处颅骨最薄弱的地方。他瞪着他颤抖的手指下杰克左额侧的淤痕。

 

　　 _ **杰克……我把杰克给……**_

 

　　他跪在那里，杰克的身体无力靠着他，让他感到他是如此的轻，像一片眨眼就会随风而去的羽毛，杰克已经太过深长的、缓慢的吸气与吐息甚至乘载不了它。杰克睁大的失焦眼眸不知道想在最后的瞬间里深深映入什么，他努力想望进他越发深黑晦暗的眼睛里，却感觉杰克虚幻的视线穿透他。

　　之后，他似乎看到杰克眨也不眨的凝望眼前许久的目光微微侧移，瞟向窗外，像鸟儿坠下前凝望那永远广大的天空一样。他最后摄入的景象是月色的柔光。

　　 _ **真美。**_

　　巴博萨望向明月，脑中不受自制的想。今夜是满月，但并非精巧得如月长石，而是巨大清晰得能看见坑疤的满月。真确的说很难认为是美的，那更像是一种臣服于月球牵引的魔力而下意识发出的赞叹。

　　巴博萨盯着硕大的月，突然感到全身脱力，抱不住杰克轻飘飘的身体。彷佛月光汲取了他的力量，并残酷照映出他的罪行。

　　他不知道有多久只是摊坐在那里，看着他前方躺在地毯上的杰克。他没有呼救，说不清是他不认为那有用处——他恐怕把颅骨击碎了，那一声脆响如瓷器爆裂般——或是因为他不再能信任那位医生。

　　最后，好似他的神智与肢体终于返回，他开始行使闪现他眼前的念想：他抱起杰克，但他无法始终这样行动。他需要一辆马车，他可以在附近的农舍找到。

　　他说不清为什么要带走濒死的杰克，也许只是因为……只是因为这里不再安全。


	55. Chapter 55

　　调整望远镜的焦距，终于，目镜上显现出清晰的景物：黑色的沙滩上有一艘斜躺着的，挂着黑帆的船。

　　「我们差点就错过她了，」艾格伯特上尉说。小艇上的人手开始狐疑的往他凝望的方向张望。「上将会证明那两枚金币的效用。」他收起望远镜，瞇细的眼中隐隐烧着不甘示弱的愠火。

 

　　几哩外的伦敦码头区，雨水如冰针般令人麻痹知觉的扎入皮肤。一辆旧如尘土的马车悄悄停在暗巷阴影中。驾车人压低的帽檐让人看不清面容，他跳下马车，打开车厢。把那样用毯子裹住的物体再裹得更严密些。还亮着的几盏明灯在雾气中亢奋跃动如地狱的火焰，好似那些火光是除了他与马匹外还醒着的东西。

　　巴博萨横越巷道，抱着重物在水渍泥地上有些踉跄，有一、两次他踩到风刮四散的纸张而打滑。如果他够警觉，重新看过那些纸张，也许便不会打算在这落脚；但他已经没有心思再顾虑别的事，他的心似乎已经摔落在某处，碎得四分五裂了。

　　接近清晨，是酒馆里最冷清最不会有人光顾的时候，醉倒在桌上或地上的客人睡得好梦正甜。他把一袋钱币砸在柜台上，惊醒了瞌睡的店主。此时一道闪光冷冷劈下，那家伙一睁眼看到一个满脸水痕、一身黑衣的高大男人，以为是撒旦上门，吓得差点摔下椅子——角落里有人被这小骚动扰醒——不过当他定睛一看桌上货真价实的钱袋，他的脑袋便立刻把恐惧抛出了。

　　会付钱——还加上很多小费——的撒旦，就是好人。店主很快的熟练摆出待客笑容，动作利落的把钥匙放入他手里。

　　「二号房，先生。」当然，他没过问他怀里抱着的是什么东西。作为一个在龙蛇杂处的码头区营业的附房间的酒馆店主，形形色色的人他什么没见过，「祝您行事愉快，先生。」他朝客人的背影送去他半假半真的祝福。

　　坐在角落的酒客这时看清来者的面容。「大副先生？」他叫唤了声，对方似乎没有听见，甚至没往他的方向看上一眼，只能惊疑的目送他的大副掠过桌前，捧着圣物般恒心坚定的一步一步登上楼。

 

　　巴博萨坐在床边看着杰克逐渐沉入永恒睡眠的容颜，好似意识的迷失也一并迷失了痛苦，杰克看起来非常祥和，眉头舒展，双眼轻轻闭合着，真的像睡着一样，只是像在深沉熟睡。

　　让他想起在龟岛的客房里，杰克因为药物效力而无知无觉。他就像那时一样，沉静的像放在床上的一件摆设。不同的是，这一次他正逐渐永远的失去他，就如同那本书册所写的：一只麻雀注定会死去。

 

　　他一直像个饥饿发狂的野兽般死命汲取以填塞他贪婪的心房，难道他心底最阴暗的深处希望杰克死去，希望自己亲手扼杀他，如此他就能永远属于他。

　　而杰克早有预兆，才在那天早晨与他去过农场后说了那么耐人寻味的话。

　　他心底最隐密的一块闪现出一丝对杰克的愧疚，尽管如此他拒绝承认，从而让自己往更深处的阴暗里坠去。

　　杰克自然微张的唇有些干涩。他想起杰克那时说他想喝水，尽管那更可能是借口。他便用干净的布沾了在寒凉气温下温度适宜的热水，挤了少许滴入杰克嘴里，然后轻轻擦拭。没有再多，因为杰克无法咽下。

　　之后他很长一段时间只是跪在床边固执的一次又一次整理盖在杰克身上的毛毯，抚平任何一个细微的皱折。他再细细打量杰克，最后拨开一缕发丝，仔细遮住他额侧的淤痕。

　　 _ **这样便好了，这样便好了，他看起来一点事也没有。**_

　　他把头长久的贴靠住杰克的头，感受他微凉的温度，久到后来他一定是睡了下去。

 

　　他是被一阵敲门声唤醒的，敲击声并不大，但又短又促，他正打算置之不理，把它当成恍惚中的幻觉，但压抑的喊声传来：「大副先生？你还清醒吗？是清醒的就来开个门，马上。」

　　「滚开！」他嘶哑的吼了声，「除非你的头想跟身体分家。」

　　「长官……大副先生，那你最好想一下我们干麻冒这个险。」

　　他前去开门。「有什么事快讲，否则——」

　　「是海军，长官。」平特说，边警戒的往旁张望，「不知道什么原因，除了本地与有合法雇佣的家伙外，其余一概捉捕。我们躲不过的，该脚底抹油了。」

　　巴博萨立即慎重起来，由于大厅里确实传来一些喝斥声，他回望房内一眼。

　　 _ **杰克。**_

　　他当机立断，把杰克重新用毯子裹好。

　　「火烧眉毛了，快点！」平特喊着，着急的看着步上阶梯的军人，他随时可能看见他们。

　　「别下去了，进来，」巴博萨说，一把拽过站在后头哆嗦的瑞杰蒂，「我们跳窗。」听到这道命令他抖得更厉害了，巴博萨差点没把他扔下去。

 

　　当军方开始大阵仗的一间间搜查，他们三人早已安然逃逸。一个军人进到那间空无一人的客房，谨慎的把枪管伸进床底。他的刺刀戳到某种有点柔软的东西，他探头查看：阴暗中只显现一个轮廓。他摘下帽子放在床上，把头伸进床底下，设法再靠近点，并用刺刀尝试把包着的布弄挑下来。

　　「你在做什么？」这时有人在门外喊。他抬头时撞到床板。「快走吧，我们要找的可不是耗子。」

　　那人无异议的抓了帽子，赶忙起身跟着同伴离去。毕竟，那「玩意儿」一声不吭、动也不动，很可能只是弃置的杂物而已。

 

　　他们离开后那团布却像被扰醒般在阴暗中动了一下，接着传来几声参杂撞击与怪异呻吟的混乱骚动。半晌后杰克抖着身体，狼狈吃力的从满地灰尘的床底下爬出来，并纳闷自己怎么会睡在那里。

　　 _ **我睡了多久，十六个小时？**_ 他边疑问边看看自己灰黑的手，然后胡乱往床单上抹了抹。

 

　　杰克没花心思去想他究竟在什么地方，脑中只有一个本能般闪现的念头：他想逃，他想赶紧逃离这个地方，逃离这个执念造出的牢笼。

　　他一看见门口便欣喜——几乎是往房门扑去——的一跃而起，但他伸直的手没有构到门把，门把升高了——噢，不，是他自己在下降。等他意识到的瞬间他的身体也狠狠砸向地面，发出好大一声巨响。

 

　　 _ **噢，我的天……**_ 杰克龇牙咧嘴的撑起身体，有那么一剎那他觉得全身都痛，好像那一摔将他所有沉睡的痛觉感知唤醒了，但有个地方的疼痛生生压过了其他的。杰克有段时间没办法站起来，甚至无法顺畅的呼吸，他跪趴在地上，极力想阻止脑中汹涌出的剧痛与晕眩。那家伙……杰克咬牙按着他可怜的头，边愤恨想着那家伙居然能对他下手又把丢在这里自己却不知道跑哪儿去。要不是疼痛终于减缓一些，他真的认为自己会活活痛死。

　　杰克喘着气勉力坐起来，环顾四周：床、矮柜与衣橱，三样家具就是这房里的全部摆设。一条灰头土脸的布廉有气无力的垂在窗边；原本不会这么差，但经过许多数以难计的粗鲁手指拉扯后，有部份已经脱勾，连用来固定在铁杆上的挂勾有些也被扯到变形。

 

　　「看看这里……冷得像条蛇；闷得像桶夜壶，」杰克边打量边喃喃评论，「眼光真的不是普通的差……」

　　等他觉得好些了后，撑着地面再度尝试站起来，这时他才察觉到大腿外侧传来的刺痛，发现他的腿在流血。

　　杰克好一会儿就愣在那里一个劲的瞪着自己冒血的伤口猛瞧，完全摸不着头绪究竟他的伤是怎么来的。

　　「怪事……」他终于咕咕哝哝的怨了声，那条畜生把他打晕后又在他腿上捅了一刀？虽然诧异的骂骂咧咧但心里又怀疑：他们的武器不方便带来全都留在船上。他靠近伤口嗅了嗅。「这把刀不会是宰过那只鸡的吧？」他语气茫然，表情嫌弃。幸好伤口并不深，他用牙齿从床单上撕下一长条布料，绑在腿上压住伤口，又毫不浪费的从床底拖出那张毛毯，裹在身上——他只穿了件单薄的衬衫，而且他想，说不定这玩意儿能派上用处。

　　握住门把时他想自己应该没有被囚禁，那家伙很可能认为他已丧失行动能力，而因为某种原因把他裹起来塞进床底。

　　门把轻轻转动，证实了他的推断。

　　杰克脚步不稳的晃出门，在往楼下瞧时，他的洋洋自得很快被打断了：他看到显眼的红色制服，有两、三个军人在大厅里盘问。

　　「皇家海军？」杰克脑中冒出大大的疑问，「怎么会在这里？」

　　「国王的狗儿们，找酒喝吗？」杰克退回墙边，偷偷摸摸的选择走另一边较暗处也离海军较远的楼梯。

　　当那个海盗笨拙的紧抓着扶手栏杆，抖着脚一步一步的踏下阶梯时，他发誓，就算他灌了一整桶兰姆，他也绝不会落得这般像个刚学步的小崽子一样，一失去支撑就会跌倒，他觉得他一放开扶手就会滚下楼梯似的。

 

　　海军往另处移动，墙角一张不起眼的毛毯由内掀下一角。杰克藏在毛毯内默默观察那些通过检阅的酒客。他要的不多，他只需要一些平凡的伪装。

　　他选中其中一个看起来最平常的客人，在确定那家伙醉得不轻、意识不明后动手扒起他身上的粗布外衣。

　　酒客在睡梦中感到寒意，伸手想拉拢衣襟。杰克很快的把毯子披在他身上。酒客的意识在温暖与酒精的轻抚下被驯服了，便带着满足的笑容继续酣睡。

　　杰克穿好外衣，拿起那客人的酒杯。「噢，太好了，是兑了水的淡啤酒。」他仰起头，把剩余的酒一口气喝光。「感谢招待。」杰克说，临走前顺手捞走了桌上那顶软趴趴的三角帽。

　　他戴上帽子回头望了一眼。「怪事，兑水的啤酒也会喝醉？也许令他酣睡的是别的情况？」杰克觉得他睁开眼后遇到的事都很不对劲。

 

　　杰克吃力的扶墙行走，他原本思忖着如果他够幸运便能藏入一辆驶往他方的货运马车，然而却这么不凑巧的有另一群军人转进他所在的街道。

　　他身上的外衣是从一个平常人那借来的，虽然很旧了但还算干净；身上没有枪械武器，非常有可能装成一个普通的下层市民而躲过盘查；但偏偏他该死的就在那么一瞬间，像是不经思考的直觉反应似的泄出惊慌的神色，由于他对上的那双眼睛透漏出的，分明不是临时起意想盘问一个可疑对象，而是发现了明确目标的笃定神情。杰克在那瞬间瞥见对方眼里闪出的亮光。

　　「你！」军人对他喊着，「站住！」杰克拔腿狂奔。「在这边，他往小巷里去了！」

　　真的是冲着他来的， _ **但为什么？**_ 「我没抢过什么显贵吧，至少在这里还没——就因为我让那些可怜的马儿连夜飞车吗？我可是付了双倍的钱耶。」杰克边逃边委屈的碎碎念念，转进另一条小路时他突然看不见了——他迎面撞上晾晒的衣物，伴随一声可爱少女的轻呼。

　　杰克忙乱的拿开他脸上那件，发现是件贴身衬衣，它的主人就站在他面前瞠目瞪视。杰克抽抽嘴角，尴尬的用两根手指拎着衬衣想物归原主。女孩颤抖的捧着自己那被一个陌生——而且还是男人——的脏手碰过的贴身衣物，觉得又羞又恼几乎就要放声尖叫。

　　杰克干脆一把搂住女孩，付在她耳边轻柔倾吐：「我很抱歉，事出突然，我真的不是有意那么做的。」他打量着她秀气后颈上的细毛。「帮个忙吧，小姑娘。」他眨眨眼朝女孩迷人一笑。

　　杰克闪身离去，消失在巷弄阴影间。女孩捂着胸口呆愣在原地，直到她听见一串急促的脚步声逼近。

　　「你刚有见到什么人吗，小姐？」军人问她，「一个慌张逃命的人？」

　　女孩乖巧的点头微笑，伸手指了错误的方向。军人走后她陶醉的抚摸自己那被男人的气息温热拂过的脖颈。

 

　　杰克踉跄的涉过一处积水的烂泥路，他只能争取到一点时间，现在他真的想诚心祈祷以他现在的状况能借着堆放在屋前的杂物攀上窗框或者什么能支撑他的施力点爬上屋顶。

　　在他尽量紧贴墙边，避免他的身影完全暴露在可能随时会望进这条小路的军方视野中，边来回张望，估量从哪处下手可以达到最大的成功机率时，一只手突然抓住他的肩，杰克还未看清对方就被用力拖进一间暗室里。

 

　　一阵腐臭弥漫，闻起来像爬满蛆虫的死尸。杰克被推着继续前进，脚下扫过一些空酒瓶，差点拌了一跤。

　　到一处用四散的废纸张铺成的区域后，感到对方用力压住他的肩膀。「躺下来。」那人低沉粗哑的声音命令着。杰克顺势趴跪下去，瞥着身边堆积的残破笼子——上头还夹着些鸡毛——和曾经是构成箱子或桶子的木板片。杰克侧卧蜷缩着，两旁和头顶的杂物突然像守卫他的堡垒般亲切起来。 _ **那人平常就睡在这个地方？**_ 杰克正有意思的想，立刻感到一张有霉味的毯子往他身上罩，杰克本能的想闪避，又直觉到他现在不该这么做。那张大毯完全盖下，遮挡住室内虚弱弥留的光。杰克安分的缩在漆黑中， _ **就像那条鱼——不，那颗炮弹一样，**_ 他想。

　　「小子，忍耐点。」穿透毯子的模糊声音传来，这时有重量压在他腿上，杰克还狐疑着，马上感到那件物体挪移着更沉为重的压住他的身体。

　　噢！杰克暗感不妙，隔着毯子都能隐约感觉到硬实的肌肉与体温。我的天！他得掩住嘴才能成功不痛喊出来，紧绷着身体抵抗重压。那人整个人都仰躺在他身上，他几乎无法呼吸。

　　这样的牺牲奏效，当军方破门而入，满脸嫌恶的掩起口鼻扫视四周时，那人只是困惑迷茫的睁开眼，为突然冲入门的光线不适的瞇起。

　　「该死的！诅咒你们，你们这些骚扰百姓人家的无赖畜生狗屎！」

　　屋主的暴躁让军人在门口迟疑不前。庆幸屋内物品繁杂，他们看到的不过是一个几乎与破烂融为一体的邋遢鬼睡在一个脏臭得难以多待一秒的破屋里。

　　这里没有海盗，毫无疑问，谁也不会想到那家伙身下垫着的正是他们的目标。

 

　　那人的重量一移开他的身体，杰克马上掀开毯子，大口喘气，这时他看清对方壮硕的身形。

　　屋主上前把门关好，再用破木桶挡住缺口，挡住挣扎并射的光，也挡住他的出路。

　　大汉走回来朝他伸出手。

　　杰克没有接受，自己艰难的撑地爬起，不想会上他的目光。

　　「非常谢谢你，伙计，」杰克努力盯住对方脱线的看不出原本色泽的领巾，但他还是不经意的瞥见大汉贪婪疯狂的眼神，像数日未见腐肉的土狼般。他合起双手朝对方晃了晃，「如果你不介意，呃……」杰克说着，畏畏缩缩的往门口走去，经过大汉面前时他感到寒毛直竖，觉得自己像一只被盯上的野兔。杰克特意忽略它，继续向前。在距离大汉两、三步就要能握住快松脱的门把时，一股力量将他拉回，就像不久前被拉进这间暗室一样。

 

　　巴博萨再度回到客房后，映入眼帘的是脏乱的床单、地上的血污。

　　他不用俯身查看就知道杰克已经不在那里了。他瞪着床单上依稀能看出的脏污手印。

　　杰克并不是被军方带走的。他同时感到庆幸与不可置信。

　　 _ **他走了？即使到这个地步，他还是能逃跑？**_

 

　　在离那栋酒馆不到一哩外的破烂设施里，杰克被捆在屋里唯一的一张没有扶手的椅子上，双手、双脚也被束缚捆绑。多亏室内昏暗，大汉没发现他有什么异于常人的地方……暂时。

 

　　「我认识一个不错的女孩，真的，就在几条街之外，我可以帮你把她找来，只要你先拿开这些绳子……」杰克装出无害的表情尝试攀谈。

　　大汉不为所动，盯着他仔细打量像精明的厨子在观望是否该挑中一条火腿般。突然间，他扣住杰克的下颚用力一抬。借着木窗透出的微光，杰克看见他眼中不寒而栗的闪烁。「想起来了，我知道你是谁。」

　　他走到角落，弯身从他的杂物堆里翻找，接着摸出一张有着某种图像的纸。杰克感到胃里有东西一沉。

　　大汉检视一番，满意的返回，把纸张举在他眼前。「杰克．斯派洛。」

　　杰克瞪着自己那唯妙唯俏的通缉绘像，忍住纠正他冠上「船长」名号的冲动。「这看起来不像我阿。」杰克心虚的说，「也许，看起来……有点像，但不是那么像。」他继续干巴巴的辩解，同时难受想到：成为海盗前的他毕竟与他现在的样貌不太一样：没有蓄胡子也没有编发辫，能给绘者提供这么精细的特征的，必定是非常熟悉他的人，而且只有他目前身边的人才能做到这个地步。

　　一般的通缉令上他的面貌通常模糊不清，一旦除去标志性的海盗装束，那描绘的画像便失去效用，更别提一般市民会对那些通缉令有多重视，他们是海盗，不是长年出没于街道暗巷的强盗窃贼，鲜少人认为这些罪犯会真的侵入他们的生活。尽管有着丰厚悬赏的引诱，但照常过自己的日子才实际，不必仰望天空奢求会平白掉下一个海盗。

　　曼弗雷德说的没错，他对通缉令上的画像也通常采取嘲讽的玩笑态度，但他没想到有天会被这玩意给摆一道。

　　大汉慢条斯理的勾起冷笑，像条鬣狗围绕动弹不得的猎物般缓步移至他的右侧，杰克心里刚掠过一抹不详，几乎是同一时间，大汉一把抓起他被捆绑的双手，速度快得像条猛窜突袭的蛇，并将他右手的衣袖翻卷到接近手肘。「没错，」那个屋主说，「杰克．斯派洛。」

　　杰克的呼吸停滞，惊诧充斥整个心房，令它颤动不已：那个人脑中有着想看到的明确目标，他很肯定会在名叫杰克．斯派洛的家伙臂上看到什么。

　　杰克被动的瞅了瞅大汉狞笑着指给他看的文字：在图像下方，一行注记写着这项辨识特征。「通缉令是最新的，现在城里到处都是这玩意，整个伦敦城里大概连恶狗都瞧过好几回了。」

　　杰克垂下头，他全明白了：为什么海军会在这时追缉他、近期有谁真正看过并明确知道他右前臂上有个雀鸟纹身？知道这些的就只有一个人。

　　 _ **这真有趣，**_ 杰克苦笑着想， _ **他希望我活着却透漏出我的讯息，向那些正千方百计想将我的性命吊在那该死的环结上的人。只因为我选择了他所不赞同的道路么？**_ 杰克觉得非常荒谬，短短几天内他居然就经历了亲密情人与旧识伙计的背叛。难道人与人之的情感就如尘土般抵不过风雨。这两个人收取了他的信任，却复还给他绝境。

　　当他窝在宅邸里时全然不知道在房舍之外这些纸张像漫天雪花一样不断飘散到让人不注意也难的地步。

　　伦敦冬天的街道不会被雪给覆盖，而会被这些该死的通缉令。与此同时巴博萨攫住了随风送来的一张，就像他一个多月前踏进这座城的陆地时那样，只不过现在他无法再像那时一样不当回事。

　　随后他看见不远处有一顶软帽孤寂的躺在泥泞的通道上。


	56. Chapter 56

　　杰克回过神来发现大汉握着刀朝他戳来。这倒霉的海盗吃惊的往旁一闪，结果连人带椅摔到一边。他眼见大汉调整姿势准备再度攻击，急得大叫：「别别！别这样，先生。我可以让你捆着去皇宫见一堆毛茸茸假发的大官，嗯，军官？」他暗自盘算只要能拖延时间他就有机会开溜，「干什么都行，只要你别拿我试刀，在我身上戳洞……或者，你知道阿兹特克帝国的整箱黄金么，呃？」他灵机一动，抛出这条讯息。见大汉稍稍停滞的动作，杰克自信的神采更招摇闪烁了，「被你抓住前我正打算回到我那艘美妙的船上，叫码头那群恶狗集合起来，扬帆启航。你难道没兴趣当一个美名昭彰的海盗船长的水手么？这样你就不用睡在这乌漆麻黑的烂泥里了，你会坐拥你该得到的那份金子，买栋小屋、娶个迷人的小姑娘、生几个哇哇乱叫的小娃，明白？」在建构出这幅美好景象后，杰克给他一个真诚的微笑，「真的，伙计，你这身力气在船上工作多好，不像那些太年轻的家伙们，风浪大时还拉不住帆索。」他苦恼的挤眉弄眼。

 

　　大汉玩味的盯着他。确实，杰克说出的未来蓝图非常吸引人，前提是这人够容易被哄骗的话。大汉咧出笑容。「最甜的蜜往往也伴随最高的风险，就像你现在为什么沦落到这地步一样， **海盗船长。** 」

　　杰克一脸迷茫，不敢相信有人宁愿与沟鼠为伍而让机会白白流过。

　　「你没说的是有多少水手在航程中丧命、多少人为了宝藏残杀自己的同伴。我们这一些人过得虽平淡，但从不会被通缉追杀。」

　　「你不会不明白吧，伙计？」眼见大汉再度举刀走近，杰克忙乱的说，「活人的无价讯息比死人的价码高多了。你得让我活着。」

　　大汉笑着摇头。「不，死的更省事。」他再一次用审视火腿那样的眼光看着摔在地上，那个起不了身的海盗，「我说服自己安分过日子很久了，很久不再奢求好运而靠我自己的力气，没想到今天会有个被重金悬赏的家伙闯到我家门前——一只天上掉下来的麻雀，」他戏谑的说，「上天给的奖励！现在我只要杀了你，再把你的尸首交出去，不用涉险、不用与飓风奋战与人争夺，就能得到够我度过余生的报酬。」

　　大汉说着，猛力捅向他的目标。杰克拖着那该死的椅子死命一滚，刀尖戳入他前一剎那还在的位置，深入泥地里。

　　杰克继续挪动自己的身体——和那张椅子——边找寻什么能割断绳索的东西。

　　大汉显然也不急，慢悠悠的像玩弄猎物的猫科一样缓步跟上。

　　「别再挣扎了，你会死在这把刀下的，只是早晚问题。与其蹭得脏兮兮的不如爽快一点，你不希望死后浑身泥巴好像生前跌入猪圈坑里淹死的德性出现在那些大人物面前的话——别指望我会帮你的尸体洗澡。」

　　他说的是真的。杰克用是双脚在地上蹭蹬——正确的说他只有一只脚接触到地面——以一种困难怪异的方式推动前进。还移动不了多少距离，很快便筋疲力尽得气喘嘘嘘。更糟的是他越挣动，把他的身体跟椅子捆在一起的绳索反而越缠越紧。

　　杰克蹭到最后头碰到墙壁，他便借着墙面的支撑努力让那张椅子立起来。当他终于完成后已经累得几乎说不出话来。

　　大汉来到他面前站定，气定神闲的用刀身轻拍手掌。杰克依然被捆在椅子上，动弹不得。他幽怨想到自己现在就如同摊子上待宰的禽鸟一样，没有别的办法能够快的摆脱这些束缚。

　　「好吧……」杰克微弱的说，「爽快，你说的？」他望着对方，湿润的眼睛彷佛噙泪的预知自己悲惨命运的雏鸟。

　　大汉赞许的微笑。「我以我的名誉担保。我会一刀捅入你的心脏。」

　　「你可要刺得准一点，伙计。」杰克说着向自己胸口瞟了一眼。

　　大汉举刀待发。杰克紧盯他的动作，暗自咬牙。他只有一次机会，他只能赌这一次。

　　大汉把刀刺向他的那一闪之间，杰克将双手平着举起。刀刃划过绳索，手腕的压力随之一松，他顺势用双手夹住刀身，这一切几乎花不到一秒。他成功了，刀尖只划破外衣，但没伤到他。

　　大汉被这突然的变故愣了一瞬。杰克趁机夺下刀，往他惊讶瞪大的眼睛挥了一拳，迅速割断其余的绳子。杰克喘了口气，终于能离开那张害惨他的破椅子。

 

　　杰克始料未及的是，他忽略了被绳索捆住一段时间导致的血流不畅。他一站起来便感到一阵晕眩，眼前发黑看不清任何东西。

　　大汉气愤袭来时，杰克只能听声变位，赶忙一闪——但与其说他是在闪躲，不如说他是往旁跌下去的，由于他额侧被猛击后的症状还未完全平复，平衡感又大受影响。这一跌，又不巧撞倒了高高堆栈的杂物，那些玩意崩塌垮下来，差点没砸死他自己。

　　「噢，我……」杰克晕酡酡的抚着那苦命的脑袋。他在那一刻开始相信有人被木桶砸死的怪异死法，幸好这下他眼前不黑了，他清楚看见大汉意气急败坏的行动走向。

　　杰克利用大汉攻击的时机伏下身，让对方扑空同时被他的身体拌了一跤，摔在他自己收曩的一堆破烂间。

　　杰克抓紧机会，冲往窗口奋力一跃，手肘撞破木窗，翻落在地顺势滚了一圈。他撑起身，他应该立刻窜逃得远远的，但腿上伤口撕扯的痛楚使他的动作停滞了一秒，就这一秒之差，杰克感觉眼前寒光一闪，紧接着刀釜劈入树干的声响——就在他视线前方，近得他一时都无法看清——一把长刀凿入他身侧的木墙。杰克瞪着它，如果落刀的位置再偏个一英吋，他的鼻子就丢了。

　　大汉趁着他的猎物被武器惊慑住时，跳出窗框，朝他冲去。

　　 _ **真缠人！**_ 杰克暗自骂了声，咬牙俯身钻过刀刃下方。那把长刀确实发挥了效果，些微拖延了杰克的行动，那个健壮的大汉非常轻易的追赶上他。

　　杰克就地取材，抓起一旁的木桶砸向对方。大汉挥来的刀击碎桶身，正好卡在木桶的铁箍上。

　　杰克趁隙钻入杂物各处的暗巷，那些现成的障碍物能提供他逃脱的优势；但他还是晚了一步：大汉扔出的链弹缠住他的脚踝。

　　杰克倒了下来，尤想奋力抵抗，却感到力不从心，手脚开始僵硬麻木不听使唤；若不是身体状况不允许又带着伤，他也不会像只误闯陷阱被网捆住的雀鸟般在地面扑腾。更何况他不久前才被狠狠敲过脑袋。

 

　　杰克倒在那里，在大汉的躯体形成的逐渐笼罩他全身的阴影之下。那副逼近的狰狞面孔上，一只周围乌黑的眼睛应该暂时或永久失能了。

　　大汉将刀身反射的光线投入对方眼中，刀尖对准那双充满不甘与愤怒的眼睛。「结束了，小海盗。」

　　彷佛想清晰目睹他的生命会怎么了结一样，杰克无惧的直视大汉如死神般决断挥下的，收取性命的刀。

　　刀锋映照着惨白光线划出一道冰冷的轨迹，杰克的视线模糊了一瞬，然后刀刃将切入他脖颈、斩断他颈椎，发出撞击石墙一样尖锐的嘶鸣。

 

　　杰克眨了眨眼睛，他听见刀尖划过地面的括擦声，就在他耳边；但预期的被劈开的疼痛没有发生，刀锋停在他颈侧分毫的距离。

　　他似乎依稀听见一声枪响，同时感觉到有温热的液体溅在他脸上。

　　大汉仍盯着他，只是他越发僵直失神的眼睛阐明着生命力正急速窜出他的身体。

　　大汉缓缓松开手，刀柄从他手中滑落，那件凶猛的武器沉静的躺入污泥中，它的主人随之摊倒在杰克身边。原先被挡在大汉身后的人显现出身影。

　　白雾般的硝烟在暗巷里四散，开枪者抬起头，露出被宽沿帽担遮住的面容。

 

　　「赫克特，」杰克惊喜的叫了声，那一瞬间他彷佛忘了他们之间的冲突般有股想朝他扑去的冲动。

　　巴博萨把燧发枪递还给平特，视线没有移开坐卧在地的另个海盗。

　　「杰克，」他说，「我救了你，我又救了你，」杰克的笑容僵住，迷茫不解的看着他。

　　「你瞧，你又一次亲身经历了——你需要我，没有我你小命难保。」巴博萨一步一步走近，缓慢但执着的，像头攀爬陡峰坚定不移的山羊。他伸手探入杰克发间，抚顺他散乱的发丝，拇指擦抹掉他脸上的血浆。

　　「赫克特……」杰克微微一缩，连他自己都没发觉此时他下意识的在避开对方的抚触。相当奇怪的，大汉对他挥刀时他没感到害怕，现在恐惧却从颤动的心跳蔓延至全身，「这是……你设的圈套吗？」他凝视着对方的眼睛。有细碎的耳语告诉他：他不该问的。杰克自己也说不清他为什么会冒出这个问题，也许他只是需要一个说法：巴博萨出现的时间点这么凑巧，他完全有理由怀疑，特别是在对方做了……那些事又说了那么莫名其妙的话之后。

　　巴博萨沉着脸，静默不语的打量眼前的人：看看这家伙，全身脏得像被污泥洗礼过一样，发梢上还沾着擦抹不掉的血迹和脑浆，才一会儿没见到，他便把自己搞成什么鬼样。他没有忽略杰克不经意的闪躲，与眼中掠过的惊诧与那抹小小的极难察觉的厌恶。视线下移瞥见杰克还在淌血的腿。

 

　　「瑞杰蒂，把你的船长扶起来，带上他。必要的话用你的剑威吓他也没关系；平特，去通知所有还能找得到的船员：我们马上启航。」

　　两个伙计看向他们的大副，脸色怪异。他们再望向船长，但杰克默不作声。两人的脑袋里倒不出什么高深的学问，也知晓这件事非同小可：大副居然当着船长的面径自下令甚至要挟船长，这岂只踰矩，这是摆明的挑衅与反叛。两个家伙像深秋的蝉一样发不出声音，感到他们两位长官间的气氛像极圈般冰寒。

　　最终，平特率先奉命离去，离开前轻轻推了他的同伴一把。瑞杰蒂眼睁睁的看着他跑远的身影，然后蹑手蹑脚的来到杰克身边，畏畏缩缩的碰触他的手臂。

　　这时巴博萨回过身，把杰克瞪视的目光抛在身后，眼角瞥见黯淡的云吞噬苍白的天。

 

　　远离污秽的码头区，穿行过绵长的海岸线。黑珍珠号在升涨的海潮与浪涛间浮沉。

　　巴博萨遥望着那艘黑船，不经意的浮起笑意，没察觉到他身后，杰克幽黑眼里的若有所思。

　　他们不是唯一在这片沙滩上的人，遮蔽物后出现许多红衣军人，宛如冒出巢穴的火蚁。

　　「噢，我就知道……」杰克咕哝一声，「干得好，老伙计。」

　　巴博萨奠定底气，抬手示意瑞杰蒂留在原地，自己迎向朝他走来的军官。那人冷冷的视线扫过眼前三个海盗，最后不太情愿的开口：「别忘了你们的协议，你会遵从。」他似笑非笑，不知是在嘲讽亦或轻蔑又或两者皆有。

　　巴博萨嗤笑一声。「我只遵从我自己。」他收起斜睨的视线故作风范的微微颔首。

　　军官让手下收队走人。

　　杰克瞪着那些国王的走狗一个一个列队离开，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，到底还有什么讯息是把他蒙在鼓里的？

　　「看来我不在的时候你可真搞了大事，巴博萨先生？」

　　「你怎么不先问问你自己搞了什么，船长？」

 

　　❖

 

　　「布里斯托尔的船坞师傅？」皇家海军上将办公室里，劳伦斯移下手中读毕的一封信。

　　「是的。我们收到信后大量印制了这个海盗的新绘制肖像，」他身边的一个官兵回报，「打算在你们回来之前发放到至少涵盖各个临海城镇，但既然他在伦敦……」

　　劳伦斯上将微微一笑，凝视着落款人镇重的，彷佛下了极大决心的签名。「人们做了正确的事将得到赐福，祝福他。」他将信纸放置桌上，捻平不知被谁折到的一角，「两天前上尉发现了那艘黑船。那里离码头区有些距离，很偏远，根本没人会到那里去；停泊的位置又不在各船坞的出入口的视野中，几乎是在死角，」上将轻描淡写的述说里隐隐挟藏着恨意与讽刺，「沙滩又是黑色的，如果不是特意查找，很难能发现她。」他喃喃耳语的说，神情似乎有些恍惚，似乎连他自己都不能相信那艘追击了如此多时日的黑船已如困兽般的网入铁栏中。

 

　　「今早有一队人看见他，虽然还是让他逃走了。没有船，他终究逃不掉的。」官兵语调不带感情，「但……这段时间他藏匿在伦敦近郊？真是大胆。」一想到这个事实真令他不寒而栗又嫌恶，好似他跟一窝老鼠同在一间房里。

　　劳伦斯点点头。「有时候，弱小的鸟类会与猛禽同树而居，如此能避免绝大多数的威胁，只要专心留意猛禽的动向就行了。」他说着，手指不经意抚过榆木光滑的桌面。然后他听见急促的脚步声，在过道里像警笛般回响。

　　劳伦斯迅速站起身，他有预感并非好事。

　　艾格伯特冲进门就喊：「长官，那艘船！」

　　劳伦斯凝起眉毛，不用问他也知道出事了，但怎么会……？上尉眼中写尽了和他一样的难以置信。

 

　　黑珍珠号在强劲寒冷的风中重新扬起她壮丽漆黑的风帆，宛若一只充分歇息再度展翼振翅的天鹅般划过海平面，把如炙热铁板上的蝼蚁般慌乱的军人留在陆地无助窜腾。巴博萨会感谢军方耗费了几乎所有的人力在搜查他们上，等到有人察觉并通知上级时，他们早已安然通过最狭窄的多佛海峡，全速遨游在英吉利海峡上，航向大西洋。

　　巴博萨步下艉艛去看杰克。启航前他把杰克的手、脚给捆严实了扔在床上。

　　边思忖着他能胜算多少、能掌控多少、能拥有多少？杰克会向他妥协，迟早的，如果杰克清楚的意识到，他一个人代表两条性命？

 

　　「亲爱的，这完全没有必要，这样我要怎么……」杰克缩在那里，委屈的抬头望他，可怜兮兮的晃动他被捆在一起的双手。为什么今天遇到的人都想把他绑起来？他哀怨的想。这副模样突然让巴博萨想起那天早晨他向农场购买的那只鸡。

　　巴博萨满意的勾起笑容，也许他已经领先了一步。「别挣开绳索，否则我会把你那些像虫一样钻动的手指一根一根切下来，扔去喂鲨鱼！」

　　他这样说着步出舱房，再次进去时却看见杰克好端端的坐在床上，轻松自若的晃着他的脚。他脚边颓败的摊着被解下的绳索。

　　瞥见他出现，杰克开始不疾不徐的说：「赫克特，我忘了告诉你：如果你担心这个问题，那你就不该这么做。」他斜望着他，有意无意的挑起眉毛，「与其做了之后提心吊胆，不如一开始就避免那些愚蠢的令人讨厌的错误，是不是？」

　　巴博萨的脸色黑沉起来，又一次，知道杰克故意在撩拨他的怒火，他几乎是把木碗砸在矮桌上的方式把那碗粥放下。

　　杰克倒不以为意，自己用他重获自由的手端起碗，样子就像惬意午后的野餐从篮子里拿出精心准备的点心般。

　　巴博萨杵在那里任怒气兀自升腾，显然他又一次低估了那家伙的生命力旺盛的程度，但让他恨得死咬牙关的是那种坦然豁达到无人能入他眼里的独我态度。为什么？他受了攻击、流了血，脸色不太好、差点没命，现在却像他不曾经历过一样捧着粥碗耐心的吹凉。他真想知道这家伙到底有没有搞清楚状况？这该死的混账！不就仗着别人对他的爱恋与出于对船长身份的敬畏以为他不敢对他怎样么？

　　单单食物是堵不住那张随兴吐露的嘴的，杰克吃了一口后皱着眉说：「这个燕麦粥煮得太糊了，像坨泥巴。真的，你没把弗雷迪带来真是失策。」虽是这样，还是继续挖着那一坨烂糊送入嘴里，「我不介意在找到新的补给之前得每天吃燕麦粥，但你见鬼的怎么能弄得这么难吃！要不是它确实有点燕麦味，我都要怀疑是不是你潜到海底去挖来的烂泥——如果你真的潜得下去的话。」

　　巴博萨无语的翻转眼睛，可以的话他真的想把那家伙的舌头拉出来，打个死结。他现在只想质问祂：有没有可以驯服那像野鸟一样聒噪烦人的脾性的办法？

　　然后他突然想到了。他从船长室的橱柜里——杰克随手收藏的一些小杂物之间——找来些细绳，将它捆在杰克的手指上。现在他有把握那家伙惊恐的表情不完全是装的，因为被紧紧缠绕的手指没多久便开始充血很难活动，更因为杰克在那之后再没办法弄开绳索。感谢上帝。

 

　　那之后巴博萨在用餐时间便端着粥碗一汤匙一汤匙的喂他。定时去喂他喝水。每隔几小时他会把缠绕在手指上的系绳松开一些。

　　杰克的手腕因为不时挣动而被粗糙的麻绳磨破一层皮，露出粉色的嫩肉；手指因为被捆死而发红肿胀。

　　尽管如此，杰克显露出的痛苦依然非常细微，瞟向他的眼睛轻轻掠过好奇与同情，好似只是在疑惑一样怪东西为什么会长成这副德性的神情那样瞅着他。

　　而巴博萨开始学会不再浪费一丝力气去生他的气。

　　他手握有利的筹码，他知道杰克真正的弱点，只是何时去揭露的问题。


	57. Chapter 57

　　劳伦斯上将疾步穿过大理石过道，皮制鞋跟轻击坚硬地面，步步近逼，不容阻挡。守卫认出他，还在几码外时便替他拉开了门。

　　「卡特勒．贝克特，」劳伦斯的脚步没有丝毫停顿，径直走到那个东印度贸易董事的桌前，「给我个解释为什么他们没有拦截那些海盗？这是你的指使？」

　　贝克特抬头看了一眼。「久违了，上将先生，」他说，继续在文件上签字，「你似乎是找错人了，我是公司董事之一，不负责统领军事实权，你需要找总负责人。」

　　「即使是总负责人也无权干涉朴次茅斯海军基地的现役指挥官，」劳伦斯紧握着剑柄，「驻守在海湾的陆战队是派给你的人，只有你有可能私自指使。我想明天不会再看到你坐在这个位子上了？」

　　贝克特搁下他的沾墨钢笔。「无意冒犯，上将先生；但，是的，是我指使的。那一队人的领导将会声称：他私自更动命令，将承担所有的责任，奉上自身性命。」他封上文件，动作轻得像折起餐巾，「但你错失了一点：有什么人会相信我指使放过一个本身憎恶的海盗？即便是我的人没看好那艘船，但那些人是调度去支援受于你们指挥的，揭发开来首当其冲的便是你的上尉，劳伦斯上将？」

　　「你用了什么方式胁迫他？」劳伦斯说，「我不记得他沾染过污点。还健在的双亲、妻子？他还有两个幼子……」他不愿再思索下去。

　　「如果他不遵从，他们都将死于巧妙的意外。」贝克特主动陈述，「这件事可以与你、我无关。同是国王眼前的红人，我们为什么不能达成一记共识。任何一场出色的战役也免不了牺牲，是不是？」

　　劳伦斯瞪着眼前这个年轻的董事。「但为了什么？最想看见斯派洛罪有应得的除我之外就是你了。我们就只差一步，绳结就能套入他的脖子了。」

　　贝克特微微一笑。「我刚得到副好棋盘，我可有幸在你面前施展棋艺？」他转过身，打开柜子上一个精美的木匣，「不必搜查、不必追捕，杰克．斯派洛照样会回到你的手中。」他拿起一个士兵的棋只端详，象牙制的棋子在他手中反射着温润的柔光，「这不过是笔好交易。」

 

　　❖

 

　　「都给我跑起来，你们这群满船爬的懒虫！」这已经是巴博萨大副不知道第几次大喊出那个戏谑用词，次数多到船员全纳闷的偷偷打量他。

　　从早上起，他们就忙乱的执行大副的命令，一秒钟都没闲过：清干了舱底的积水、捉光了灵活窜逃的老鼠、扫清了各种杂七杂八的生活残余：破损乱扔的衣物、角落舱壁边不知道丢在那里多久的食物残渣等；整艘船从没这么干净过。弄到最后甲板抹了又抹、水手刚爬下绳梯又被他赶了上去，他们已经解下所有的束帆索，不知道该做什么只好跟瞭望手一起无奈的挤在桅楼上。

　　直到巴博萨自己都困惑起不知道该接着下哪道命令，只好挪动到医务室里独自待着。

　　那里飘散着一股尘土与干燥香草的芬芳，盖过了栓紧的酒精与药品气味。诊疗区里船医的盆栽数星期无人打理，有些已经枯死了。尽管是耐旱的植株也抵御不了过长的干旱。他想那些曾经生机盎然的植物会不会怨恨过当初栽种她们的人，当她们被遗弃在这狭隘的泥土容器中活活困死时。

　　无视于午后天窗掠过的日影，他随手拉开一个柜子，里头是森冷冷的瞪视他宛如被这一惊扰唤醒的手术用具。他捡起一支截肢用的锯子，瞇起眼睛打量，那看起来跟屠宰牲畜的器具没两样。器械在光线下闪着光芒，他眼前突然浮现出杰克捏着形状怪异的器具，新奇又困惑的表情。

　　他很快的放回去，推回收纳柜，拉上布廉，一切了无痕迹。

 

　　他在桌子下的抽屉里发现到按日期排放的病例，便一张张的阅览起来。工整精细的字迹记述了各种疑难杂症，从刀剑伤害到最寻常的热病与肌肉疼痛，也包括沉闷的工作与禁欲引起的心理问题。

　　在医生面前，所有伤者与病患的地位都是同等的，他在其中也找到他自己那张，写着：刀伤，修复动脉与缝合损伤。最后的附记是已治愈。

　　他不禁伸手拂向右肩，好似曾经流着鲜血的伤口再度崩裂，尽管它早已良好愈合。而后不经意擦掠过脖颈上的坠饰炼条，那条链子他已经戴得够久，久到彷佛融入肌理，几乎感觉不到存在。一条栓着盘蛇的链子，盘蛇中央是如同产下的卵般护卫的爱情之石，一颗色泽浓艳的红宝石。

　　他紧紧握住坠饰，突然涌现一股扯断扣环的冲动，好似那条盘蛇化为活物，伸出鲜红的蛇信，准备袭击。没察觉到尖角扎痛手心。然而放弃了，由于想起当时杰克替他戴上链子的谨小慎微动作，知晓自己下不了手。

 

　　「杰克，如果你不能把心交给我，为什么要送我这条链子？」

　　他想杰克只是无意间拣选了个有特别含意的战利品送给他，如此而已。他却将永远被那曾经施予的一点点微薄的情意束缚，有如那条盘蛇般永远尽职守卫着那颗宝石，像守护着一颗早已死去的不会孵化的蛋。

　　他没有在其中发现杰克的病例，也许是特别收存起来了。他犹豫着该不该寻找，这时响起了击钟声。八次。他突然醒觉起来，已经是下午四点了。从早晨的一击钟过后他便没再踏进船长室一步，连靠近都没有。他把杰克置在舱房里超过七个小时，这七个小时杰克滴水未进，也代表了杰克的手指被紧紧捆束的时间。

　　他转身往船长室的方向迈步，发觉自己终究于心不忍。

 

　　他凑到杰克的舱门边往里面瞧，突然有种相当奇异的感觉，好似勾起了某个梦境；好似他与这间舱房不是时隔了七小时而是七年。杰克还是在床上，动也不动。

　　但苍白光束透进玻璃窗倾泻而下，勾勒出一层微微刺眼的模糊光晕。恍惚间彷若出现了海市蜃楼的幻觉，早已过往的景象跨越十三年的时空，再度闪现在他眼前，彷佛他回到那个昏暗的货舱，置身在那里。舱口透下的惨淡光线将男孩裸露的肌肤映照成死气沉沉的灰白，让他看起来像一具毫无生命的死尸。他们首次交集的那个时刻，在那一天。

　　巴博萨不自觉的朝他看见的幻境伸出手，却惊扰了静止湖面般碰碎了脆弱的虚像。他身在珍珠号的舱房里，眼前的是已经成年的，亲口说出要与他结束的杰克。过往早已像烟雾般随风而散了。

 

　　他走近他，这才发现那家伙呼吸和缓、神情祥和。

　　起先他愣在那里瞠目瞪视：在这种状况下他居然睡得着！但错愕与恼火终归退去，他还是不禁在床边蹲跪下来，触摸他的肩膀，感受他真实的体温。

　　杰克没有反应，仍沉在熟睡中。

　　巴博萨开始松开捆住杰克双手的麻绳，他发现绳索其实已经有些松了。握着他的手接续解开手指上的细绳，感觉到他好像消瘦了一些，隔着薄薄的皮肤能轻易触摸到尺骨和桡骨。

　　拉开绳结，小心翼翼的一圈一圈松开。他的眉头皱得跟他捆绑的绳索一样死紧。细绳深陷在皮肉中，杰克的手指已经被勒出伤痕，细绳甚至黏附在皮肤上，稍微拉扯结果便连一小片皮肤也跟着带下来。

　　终于，他把斑斑血渍的细小绳子解开，放到一边，这时他瞥见杰克睁开的眼睛。他看着他，眼里闪动着一点点十足料想的狡黠。那家伙不知道已经这样看着他多久了，而与他的目光交会之后杰克无意掩藏的笑了一下，像一缕明亮但捉握不住的光。

　　巴博萨感觉自己在迅速下沉，好似他脚下的甲板倾刻消失。他不断下沉，到深深的泥沼尽头。

　　「杰克，别再利用我对你的心软。」

　　 _ **杰克，别离开我，如果你离开了我只能独自沉入自己挣脱不了的流沙中，直至淹死自己。**_

　　杰克的笑意凝滞，睁着迷茫的眼睛困惑的望着他。

　　巴博萨把他扶坐起来。

　　杰克的手指因长久的缺血而发凉，血液重新涌入时有灼热的错觉。他握着杰克的手轻缓搓揉那险些永久坏死的可怜东西，看起来似乎有种拉着他的手乞求垂怜的样貌。

　　那个伤者像个无关人一样观看着这一切，几乎连眉头也没皱一下。

　　「杰克，就算是这样你也不会感到真正的痛苦，是因为只是被细绳捆住手指几个小时与被打上烙印的灼烈痛楚比起来显得微不足道么。」

　　「但这代表你比他还舍不得伤害我，」轻快的，他近乎是嘻笑的说，「不是么？」杰克俯视着他，接上这个反问时杰克眼中的细小嘲讽霎时收尽，投以他尖锐的一瞥。

　　昂首着，巴博萨努力不避开杰克劈斩向他的目光。「在你眼里我究竟是什么？」

　　「我的大副，」不假思索的，杰克果断答复，「我早就告诉你了。」巴博萨看见他柔软下来的眼神中隐隐有一丝模糊难辨的闪烁，像破碎水面中的幽暗月影，他很想看清那是什么，但杰克垂下视线，拒绝显露更多。

 

　　在大西洋上再次度过三个星期，海风从恬淡清冷转为狂野炙热。那次之后他未再捆缚杰克的行动，尽管他意外发现风开始往他祈望的方向吹拂，但他还是得时刻提醒自己，那家伙的性子就像最坚韧的船桅材料般不是能轻易曲折的。

　　杰克没有走出船长室，他想他意识到一些事情：杰克在那些新船员印象中是个无人能敌的伟岸存在，如果船员发现他们的船长状况不好、孱弱病态，他的威信可能将就此扫地。

　　起先他腿伤未愈，走起路来还一跛一跛的，腿伤好得差不多了之后，变成另一个部份难以掩藏了。

　　他有次瞧见杰克穿戴完备，站在船长室的大门前，在出门前最后一次审视自己。杰克抓着他还留存着的一件几近全新、没穿过几次的绒布外衣下摆，似乎犹豫着是否该把外衣的钮扣扣好，但这样实在太怪异了，外衣的排扣几乎是装饰性质，为了展露内层的长背心通常不会扣上，最多就扣领口处的几个，没人会连下摆也扣上，何况他往常连背心的钮扣也不扣。

　　他看见杰克最后折回来。

　　巴博萨想起那迭厚厚的病例，船医的工作量远远比他料想的可观，他与杰克可能是船上最清闲的人；但居处这样的位置就像走在窄细的边索上一样几乎不容许踏错一步。

　　好像有一根越收越细，难以辨认的铁丝线，直至最后一瞬间割断他们的喉咙。他们在那死亡剎那甚至不会明白发生了什么。

　　杰克明了他自己已深陷那致命细铁丝的范围内，随时可能为它付出最大的代价。

　　他的地位在动摇，彷若一棵根系下的土石不断被洪流冲刷的树木般随时会倒下。船员从来没表现出不从是因为他一心向着他，是他替他维护着一个完美的领导着形象，若再无他的援助，一个失去最大支柱的船长将毫无胜算。

　　他怀揣着，他的船长的禁秘与犯下的过错，他是掌握对方存亡的一条枢纽带。

　　他想他们两人都不好受，但又都不愿将就。在这一点上他们相似得惊人，一旦打定主意便毫不相让的固执死守。

 

　　确实的，杰克在衰弱。他亲眼看见只是一个寻常的轻微晃动，杰克却重心不稳，狠狠摔在地上。他克制自己不过去扶他，脚步轻移，尽量不着痕迹的回避开，因为杰克错愕与震惊的呆坐在那里，好像惊觉自己被毒液猛烈的蛇给咬了一口。

　　有时他瞥见杰克缠着绷带、握着餐叉的手在颤抖，他试图用另一只手抓住它，制止抖动。

　　不知道是那一击所造成的后遗症，还是给养匮乏的影响，尽管他们只缺粮了仅仅一、两天——没有珍珠号捕获不到的猎物，沿途收括补给是轻而易举的——然而杰克一餐比一餐索然无味，好似生命与精神缓慢但持续不断的被汲取、吞没。

　　到后来杰克时常在昏睡，一天长过一天。他站到床边，低头俯视他时，杰克的双眼会轻轻睁开，顷刻又轻轻闭上，表情丝纹不变，他眼中不会闪现清醒警觉的亮光。他伫立在那看了许久之后会默默的把他身上的毯子拉好。

　　他们像以前一样同桌相对着用餐，杰克也像那时一样开始食不下咽，只不过不同的是他的心情不再同杰克一起起伏。他告诉自己，他不会在意，他不必再在意。

 

　　这天早晨，他没在舱房里看到人。他在船长室的窗台柜上找到杰克，他把窗台柜当成卧榻一样倚靠着宽阔窗框，窗外是逐渐明亮清透的洋面。他的眸光映上天空的倒影，焦距却迷离在比天空更遥远的地方。

　　他看起来似乎已经待在那里很久了，久到融入周遭陈设的物品：银制水壶或者雕花烛台等。不相干的人望见了可能会以为那是放在那里的一样大件装饰，一尊雕琢得唯妙唯肖的石膏像。

 

　　船员端来早餐，放置桌上，随后离去。好像没发现他的船长坐卧在不远处的窗台上。

　　巴博萨照例把他那半杯牛乳倒进杰克的杯子，即便他现在根本喝不完。

　　杰克好似恍若未闻，动也没动一下，仍然眺望着他捉摸不透的一个远点。若不是他后来幽幽说了一句话，他都要怀疑他的灵魂是否已经不在身体里了。

　　「这是加勒比海域是么？」他说，如喃喃耳语的，「哦，是的，我能嗅到熟悉的海风，还有热气。」

 

　　「好像……大了很多，」在椅子上坐下，巴博萨瞇起眼打量他，那件衬衫在晨曦的光影下几乎白净无暇。看着杰克如他所希望的瞟往他的方向，但仅此而已，他目光的终点没有投入他眼中，「有二十二个星期了吧。」

　　「什么，这个？」杰克说，声音轻得几乎传不到他耳里。于是微微蹙眉，带着恍惚又疑惑的神情抚过衣摆，好似他自己也为已经过了这么长时间而惊愣。明明不久前才十几周，还小小的，像颗可以握在手里的苹果。

　　巴博萨依然忍不住会想象那里有怎样的动静。

　　「也许你该找个地方暂时隐居，或者干脆回沉船湾去，你该知道这样对你们最好，你跟孩子。」

　　这时杰克总算望进他的眼睛里来，僵硬与锐利的，彷佛他的话如添入余烬中的柴薪般，将沉睡在灰烬中的火光唤醒。「但……你不会跟我一起是吧？把我支走，将我丢给那个一板一眼、照法典宣科的老家伙？」他瞪着他，好似冤屈与不甘于这样的安排侵入他胸臆，「该死的，我怎么会肯？我不允许你这么做！」

　　巴博萨回以他一个有意作态的费解神情，很惊讶自己能遏止一声嘲讽的笑。「现在是怎么样，说要结束的是你，予取予求的也是你。你当真以为到这地步我还会心甘情愿当你脚边的一条狗么？」

　　他坦荡的，自视不该感到罪恶。他已经给予了他所能掏出的最大善意，意料杰克会不屑一顾。只是他仍然有一丝丝畏惧，微小但确实存在的畏避于杰克即便在此之时，依然能扑闪出切割他皮肉般的锋利眸光。

 

　　「那么，」他的船长一伸腿，滑落下窗台。似乎是太过轻巧了，以他这时的状态。拖着松散系上的几近垂落地面的腰带，「老实招吧，赫克特，你跟操纵那些海军傀儡的某个家伙打了交道，你心意已决，你肯定在心里描绘着什么，一个足以填喂那群饥渴恶棍的远大计划？」他撑于桌面，倾身靠向他。

　　巴博萨安坐在那里，不再忍住自己的嗤笑声。「我还真有，」他慢条斯理的从怀中暗袋掏出那件皮革，放在杰克手边，「你对阿兹特克金币了解多少？」后者瞟了一眼，巴博萨捕捉到他眼里掠过的警觉。回应他视线里的询问，巴博萨继续说：「在医生的书房里找到的，一个由西班牙文的记载及注释，很难读懂它。你听过？」

　　这时一种豁然的明了浮现上他的表情，于是似乎松懈了。「这么说你一直抱着看个不停的就是这玩意？我明白了。」杰克说，靠入他的椅子里，「我听过，当然。实际上很少人不知道它，对海盗来说。毕竟那这么极具诱惑与迷人。」

　　「这么说真有其事？」他的语气里有种了然的讥讽，「有金子隐密在某个飘摇海面、毫不起眼的洞窟里而你从来没提起它一次？」杰克隐瞒的事已经足够多了，不需要再添上任何一笔。对这个挫败与同等污蔑的作风仍旧会使他升涌起阴暗的愠火。

　　杰克投来微微困惑与怪异的一眼。「这玩意没告诉你那是受了异教徒诅咒的金子么？」他说，伸张他的错怪般的，「我是打算着的，本来，在得知那件事之前。我需要船员在旅途中的合力支持以驾驭她并稳固于我，一个同心齐力的团队——特别是……你的支持，赫克特？」当他瞥视着杰克幽暗的眼睛紧锁向他，那给予了他近似于赢得胜利般的荣誉感，「但现在，我不这么认为，我们必须慎重留意那些传说其来有自呢，避免再背负一个报应？」

　　「阿，」他调侃对方的咧嘴一笑，「我想不会再有相同荒诞的厄运应验，这样的话每个海盗都不用梦想宝箱了，只是找不找得着的问题。」

　　杰克略为低吟，没有异议，他的眼睛凝视着皮革柔滑的表面。「但你已经背叛了我，巴博萨先生，我看不出我们还有什么好商量的？」

　　巴博萨的笑容松垮。「这倒是，」他干巴巴与生硬的说道，感到被刺痛的受伤与恼火，而杰克没有看他，「就这么办。」他刻意强调。既然杰克死咬着这点不放，尽管他释出了所有依旧关切与忧虑着他的怜悯，哪怕这其中有一层胁迫的意图。而杰克收取了这一切却将之耗尽，当他越蔑视他的好意他便越不会感到愧疚。

　　 _ **这有什么问题？**_ 尽管杰克不参与这趟寻宝之旅，他可以自己去找金子。他意料到自己正在走往履行贝克特的意图的路途上，然而真正的陷阱便是不论知晓与否都不影响它的效用。

　　他沉浸在翻腾于脑海中的计划里，很轻易的忽视他的船长起身离席。轻缓倦怠的脚步踱在萨伏纳里地毯上寂静无声，直到余光瞥见杰克的身影没入舱房才鹜然回神。

　　他看了对面桌上动也没动的早餐一眼，察觉起杰克的视线似乎停留在那件皮革上太久了。

　　他拿过来仔细审视，发现皮革上有个浅浅的压印：一个大写花体的字母B。


	58. Chapter 58

　　团队到龟岛短暂停留，为他们终于又一次而来的寻宝之旅做最后的补给，让船员尽情休养一晚。

　　启航后的第一个夜晚，巴博萨大副燃起船长室里所有的蜡烛，海图摊在平滑的桃花心木桌上，他自己则像举行个仪式般的站定桌前，杰克的罗盘置于掌心。他闭上眼全意凝神，而它将指出他的心愿。

　　他想要宝藏。没别的，就是宝藏！

　　他看着指针转动，眉间无可避免的皱起，它指向斜后方，舱房的方位，他的船长的那间。

　　他紧握罗盘，试着改变自己的所在地，快速步往船长室门口，同时紧盯指针的动向。经过杰克的舱房门口时他瞪着那该死的东西转向，到他走过舱门，指针继续转动，最后依然像根嘲讽的手指般明确的指向斜后方。他转过头看了舱房一眼，好像他想确定它指着的真的是那间舱房一样。

　　问题当然不在那间舱房，而是身在舱房里的那个人。

　　毫无疑问。指针坚定不移，固执据守。

　　他一把盖上盒盖，狠狠将罗盘砸在地上。

　　「哦，你不会想拿那忠诚的物件出气的，伙计，」杰克慵懒的声音飘过舱门，「虽然，那玩意儿够坚固了。」

　　他抓起罗盘，撞入那间半掩的舱室。

　　指针微微摇晃，在烛火下深红似血，他在腿碰撞到床板之前停步。指针静止，直指杰克胸前。

　　那家伙往后靠向床头，笑着举起双手，好似他拿枪指着他。 「别这样瞪着我，伙计，我可没在身上藏什么你会有兴趣的贵重小玩意。」

　　「杰克……」他喃喃低语，短促微弱的尾音吞没在暗室潜藏的灵魂中，宛如那些所有难以言说的情感。似乎是太沉了，颤抖伸出的手抓握不住那轻巧的物件，任由其跌落床上。罗盘指出了他的真心，知道自己无可救药的爱他，他想要他胜过一切金子、珠宝、任何名贵珍玩。

　　他觉得晕眩、失力，几乎就要跪倒下来。他迫切的须要支撑，渴望重新拥住他温暖的躯体；但为什么他回避着他往后退？为什么他举着双手像在抵挡他的靠近？他究竟错失了什么让他们的完满乐园一夕崩塌？

　　他突然想起那天早晨的争吵，他们的未来蓝图开始撕裂时、杰克归来后无以名状的沉默，与面对他的质问时杰克幽幽望着他的神情，他看起来既像已洞悉一切而无动于衷又像无助凝望着自己的船只沉没般悲怆。

　　他想起当他触摸杰克的烙印时，受惊般缩在床脚的杰克也出现过与那相仿的表情。杰克虽然滥情但绝不轻贱，他应该是最了解这些的人了。他怎么可能在彻底决裂之后还回头去见贝克特，至少绝不是为了叙旧，而是为了诀别。

　　他为什么会揣测杰克的目的？他仔细回想着那一天，他们争吵，接着双双回避，之后是杰克的不告而别。那时他充塞着太多纷杂，当有条清晰的引线，很容易会攀附上去。他不怪曼弗雷德有意挑起他的遐想，毕竟是他先起疑心的，早在听闻杰克的目的地时。

 

　　「杰克，我这一生只懂得夺取，遇见你之后才懂得掠夺以外的东西，但我还是失败了。」他说，看着杰克平静凝视着他的眼睛，「你到布里斯托尔是为了把过去抛扔在那里，是么？」他知道自己说对了，因为杰克的视线松软下来，「医生总告诫我应该相信你，毫无保留的相信你；但为什么你总是拒绝和我吐露？因为你从未真的相信过我，因为你不愿意全心全意的交付于我？」

　　明了自己在涉险，他所在意并执意询问的事情同时也暴露着他的问题；但这一切似乎已经无关紧要了。

　　而杰克的目光久久停留在他脸上。蜡烛燃烧着自身带来光明，但那光明似乎怎么也跃不近杰克身边，他的眼睛、皮肤与发梢没有映上亮光，他整个人看起来像陷在幽暗中，他的双眸浸染着无望的漆黑与一点点的费解看着他。

　　「不是我不愿意，」他最终说，非常缓慢仿佛相当疲倦的摇摇头，「而是……我没有办法，」杰克两手松散摊开，露齿而笑，但他眼中丝毫没有笑意，「我跟你在一起，但你不能凌驾在我之上，那感觉像凝视着海平线，眼前却出现一道铁栏。你明白吗，赫克特？」

　　 _ **太迟了，**_ 他首先想道，杰克真挚的情感已经给了别人。他们的重逢也许一开始就是错的。

　　「杰克，如果你允许，我愿做你的锚，可惜你是一艘不愿被束缚的船。」

　　「我也许不愿被束缚，但链条是你自己斩断的。」仿若要与他的沉痛相形轻盈般的，杰克的声音轻得仿佛能超脱黑暗，而那径自的撇清与归咎再次令他感到被炙烧、被穿刺，好似这一切只因他而起。 「一艘船不论怎么样，她还是需要锚，赫克特。」

　　「我了解，杰克，所以我才会和你走到这一步。你要的只是一个需要时才有效用；没需要时就晾在一边的工具，一个下属而已。」

　　「既然能确保我的必要性，」杰克语调尖锐一扬，「那么你得答应让我跟我的船在一起，保有我船长的地位，届时，我会给你那宝藏的方位，明白？」

　　巴博萨只得更为恼怒的一惊，因为杰克如此轻佻容易的转往交易的方向，伴随着牙间生硬挤压出的字句。 「以宝藏的位置换取船长的位置？好协议，船长。」

　　他暂时退避，步出杰克的舱房。离去时他想：这家伙终究太天真了，他的要求里有很大的漏洞。

 

　　隔天早晨，他站在窗边，看着杰克坐在桌前，抓了块面包努力塞进嘴里，再配着牛乳一口灌下。有时他会停住动作，茫然望向暗窗外的晴空。

　　他想他当真么？估量着他无法拥有宝藏的位置而不得不需要他？他很好奇他到底要怎么以这样的状态继续统领团队？这臭家伙，不就照样受惠于他愚蠢的忠诚而又不把他当回事么？

　　 _ **他无意伤害你。我希望你即便有所不甘与不满，都不要以这种方式对他。**_ 曼弗雷德的告诫再次浮现， _ **不要伤害杰克，赫克特。**_

 

　　为什么？不论他究竟有意无意，他都受到了痛楚，何故他不能索取他应得的报酬作为补偿？

　　烛台边躺着一只飞蛾，鳞翅有些破损，但看起来不像是被烧死的，是因为不得动弹而活活饿死的。

　　杰克这个人太没有安定性了，就像跃动不定的火苗，他则是那只受火光吸引的飞蛾，只是点点光明便以为是温煦的阳光。

　　若那只飞蛾落入火光中，在高热下化为灰烬算是好的；只怕那火光拒绝于它的靠近，而它一次又一次义无反顾的扑飞过去，折损自己的双翼、刮落自己的鳞粉。当烛火在天光下捻灭，独留下那只飞蛾停滞窗台、墙角、各个昏暗角落死死挣扎直至殒命。

　　任何理由与方法都阻止不了失控急驶悬崖而去的车轮；已经摔碎的杯盘就算拼凑回去也已不堪使用。

　　他们已经完了。

 

　　「杰克，」当那家伙终于喝完了他那杯牛乳之后他说，环抱起双臂漫步移过舱室中央，「我在懂事后不久便已经是个海盗了，为了得到想要的事物，掠夺是我在漫长时日的生涯中唯一学会的方法；靠双手的力量为生存奋战。大海险峻万变，但能收获比一个小镇上的任何劳役还丰厚几十、甚至几百倍的奖赏，干上海盗我从未有过怨言，除了你！」他伸手一挥，杰克似乎被他针对的手势吓了一跳，皱起眉毛怪异的看着他，「我洒落汗水、流淌鲜血，一步一步好不容易才爬到现在的位置，在加勒比海享有一席之地，现在，我可以更往上攀一层，如果我的船长根本没有心思为船员们更广大的利益谋略的话。」

　　杰克咧嘴而笑。 「真是处心积虑的人生，伙计。」

　　「你说的对。人的一生总在索求，更别提是海盗的生存信仰，杰克，你可知道是什么，呃？拿走所有你能夺取的，什么也别留！没有抢不到的金子、玩不了的女人、喝不完的酒！」

　　「这样的话，我猜你不能让我好好走——」

　　「当然能。只要你让出船长的位置，把珍珠号交给我，以此为代价，支付我所为你做的一切。」

　　「你说什么？」

　　「你听见了。」

　　「你怎么能——」

　　「别和我对着干，杰克，可以的话我没打算和你为敌！」

　　他看着杰克眼中燃起的怒火，看着自己的脸孔清晰倒映在他眼中，他想这就对了，隐蔽在他心里一角的意图如今拖放出来令他感到一种异样的畅快，成功赢得了杰克所有的、全心全意的注目，哪怕那是双被惊愕与憎恨所填满的眼睛。

　　「你不会真的想这样做的，伙计。」

　　「不，我确定我想这样做，船长。」

　　杰克难以置信的眼中渗出一点点的怜悯。 「巴博萨先生，你丢失了你的名誉，为了利益背叛我。」

　　「我很抱歉，杰克，但若不是你打破了缺口，我还没机会让利益趁虚而入。我已经为你付出了许多，我的每一分心思、每一次注目、每一个把你摆在第一位不顾一切的念头，杰克，但你辜负了我的盛情，谴责我的要求时不要忘了若没有我，你的灵魂早搭上荷兰人号了，没有机会好端端在这享受生命。现在，我该取得我应有的报酬，或者亲手把你扔到海里！」

　　混帐，他就该像个傻子一样把过往所有心思全付诸流水还该一往情深的把他捧在手心？他为杰克挡下的刀、流过的血、所尽的每一份心力难道都不足以获取他的一丁点关注么？

　　「苹果？」巴博萨将手伸向他，手里端坐着那颗鲜嫩的果实，「最后一颗，再没有了。」杰克僵直着身体，动也没动。巴博萨最后将它安放在杰克面前。当他的视线被牵引，开始不悦与屈辱的瞪视那果实之后。他站在那里，预料会受到反击，近乎是同时的，杰克迅速猛烈，像全力扑倒一只猎物的抓起它，用力朝他丢掷。擦掠过他的肩膀。

　　「我说过了，我不是你豢养的一只任人填喂的雏鸟。从前不是；现在也不会是。」

　　巴博萨转身离去，留下那颗青绿的果实滚落在阴影中缓慢腐朽。

 

　　巴博萨在医务室里翻找着曼弗雷德留置在那的医书。当他看见正在找寻的目标图画时，一把谴责的利剑刺向他，罪恶的血污四处蔓延。

　　他注视良久，几乎撇不开目光，只有一股执念令他强硬将手移到书页上，遮盖住婴孩安睡的脸庞，一把撕扯下，留下碎裂的断面与装祯的残存纸片。

　　他找到抽屉中还收存着的那些病历，曼弗雷德仔细书写的记载将成为讽刺的依据。

　　他全数取出，扔洒在主甲板上一群纳闷观望他的举动与阴沉脸色的船员间。一双双疑惑游移的眼睛聚焦，终究受好奇驱使，抢在纸张被风刮走前攫入手里。

　　起初毫无效果，家伙们困惑的对望彼此、瞧了又瞧——他们几乎不识字，那些日期、注解与曲线纪录对他们而言全都是毫无意义的一堆怪符号、一团难解的谜。

　　在船员们回望向他，料想他会抛出答案时，他把那紧握得皱折遍布的图像朝空投出，转身离去。他身后是如热带河流里的凶恶鱼种般挣抢的人群。

　　他想像描绘着稚嫩婴孩的书页在脏污湿热的手中拉扯传递——船员们不识字，但不代表他们是笨蛋。当远古诡秘的传说与他们船长一丝一毫的异样印象从记忆底端被唤醒起来，惊疑的揣测在溢满，最后一定会有人按捺不住想亲眼确认。

　　还未过一个击钟点，他如愿看到一个被扔派出的倒楣水手鬼祟凑近杰克的舱房门边。起先惊疑不定的表情而后逐渐转为诧异于事实的呆愣。

　　杰克也许还昏沉睡在床上，受到腹中动静的惊扰，他会皱皱眉，很习惯的几乎是无意识的伸手……

　　之后他才察觉门边站了一个人。

　　威廉．特纳。

　　杰克定住动作，没有移开手也没有试图遮挡，因为那家伙太过专注的注视所透漏的含意：他是来确认某个事实的，并非只是单纯的擅闯船长舱房的无礼。

　　威廉僵硬的缓慢走近，像个被牵引的木偶——他已经看见了，知晓某个推断是真实的。

　　「杰克……船长，」他说，视线依然无法移开，「那是……那是真的？」当他的目光终于想追寻上船长的眼睛，但杰克已经瞟往他处，拒绝与他的眼光交会。

　　他只是下意识的问，没有究底的打算与必要，杰克的一语不发代表了默认。一切都很显然了。

　　巴博萨瞥着那家伙脸色发白，失魂落魄的踱了出去，正如三个多月前杰克失魂落魄的踱进来一样。

　　即便他什么都不说，那副像撞见自己妻子与别的人在床上的惨淡神情也会完全出卖他。

 

　　这件事的效应持续发酵。隔了一天，他在摊了满桌的海图之前，随时手握着杰克的罗盘，但那东西从来没有一次稳定的指出方向，除了指向它的物主。

　　然后，他听见刺耳的玻璃击碎声，船员间紧接而来爆出一阵更吵杂的喧闹笑声。

　　他步出舱室，视线顺着船员的目光看过去：右手边那间舱房的窗前散落一地的碎玻璃，其中有容易辨别的弧状、瓶颈与瓶底的碎片。

　　有人朝那扇窗丢掷酒瓶，而且是刻意的。

　　对着船长的舱房。

　　船员们逐渐安静下来，一双双眼睛专注的投向他，没有任何人脸上表露畏惧或犯错的神情，反之张扬出一种要功的期待。

　　「先生们，把碎片清乾净，」他说，「除非你们想让那些玩意卡在靴底，随着施力越钻越深，终有一天扎进脚底。」

　　酒瓶也许是砸在窗格上，没有破窗而入。他说不好船员是失手还是故意丢偏，但都不能抹灭一个事实——他们在威胁杰克，把他们的厌恶与不满毫不遮掩的扔在他面前。

　　他终究没有责惩船员们，没有为杰克做这件事，甚至默许了，毕竟首先揭了杰克的罩门的是他。

 

　　若不是横生出枝节，他已经返回船长室，把这微小的叛乱当作一场别脚的闹剧，但一个声音截断了他，好似只是单纯陈述不承载任何情绪，耳语般微弱但异常清晰的，仿佛从幽暗的梦中凭空响起。那个声音说：「那是谁扔的？」

　　他回头望去发现杰克在他身后。

　　在那人的身影映入他眼中的刹那之间，他多么的蔑视自己，由于他在那惊愣的瞬间仍然下意识的侧身让道。

 

　　杰克站在那里，保持着身为船长的尊严与威仪。皮革三角帽在阳光下泛着光泽，红色头巾旗帜一样的随风飘扬，看起来像想挣脱捆束，投入风中般的。

　　然而船员不再凝神注视他的眼睛，他们的视线混杂着诧异与轻蔑移向下。

　　若不是已经知道了，他们绝不会往那方向臆测。腰带的垂挂部份巧妙掩饰，他的手摆在枪把上，同样起了遮蔽效果，并不招眼，还不到那程度，远远不比杰克瘦削凹陷的面容还受注目。

　　巴博萨开始思索到那家伙的脑袋里到底塞着什么，他当真认为到这地步他还能以一个领导者的样子自居呢？好似他与船上其他人是处在不同的水平面上，而他自认应当该站在所有人上头，永远理应当该站在他们所有人上头。

　　「谁扔的？」巴博萨以一种压得僵硬，死板板的完全没有为他的船长义愤的语调复诵。

　　那些家伙交换眼色，一个叫特威格的水手干脆、无畏无惧的脱出行列，由于他们心知肚明：大副其实是站在他们那一边。

　　「巴博萨先生，把这条恶狗关进囚舱的牢笼里，三天内别喂他任何东西。」

　　这时凯勒吐了一口唾沫，就在他船长面前。

　　杰克的脚步略微一顿，但没有向对他严重违抗的船员瞥去任何一眼，他的目光停留在他的眼睛上。 「你听见了？」

　　巴博萨觉得啼笑皆非，生硬的挤出一个应声，听起来太过于勉强就像心不在焉的冷哼一样，没有奉上船长的尊称，甚至没有明确的允诺。

　　杰克的视线从他身上轻轻移开，仿佛一片落叶随风飘开，恢复那种视而不见的飘忽神情，步履自然的掠过那一小滩唾沫，好像那只是某人不小心洒落的酒水或者别的并非冲着他来的恶劣事物，又或者现在那稠状液体在他眼里根本不存在。

　　巴博萨斜睨着目送他的船长返回舱室，把船员遣回岗位。当然的，他没有执行命令，任由这威胁流淌过；然而他低估了一群恶棍集结在一起能干出任何龌龊事的程度，未扑灭的点点星火迅速窜升成吞没荒原的烈焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昵称比尔的威廉．特纳，剧中显然是个好心肠的人。遭遇那么凄惨的经历（变成活死人、被丢入海中、成为琼斯的船员等）全都起因于当初麻雀说服他上船。不过加2比尔吐露那次叛变的事时，麻雀没什么愧疚的样子反而有点嫌弃，我就合理怀疑比尔是不是可能当了次猪队友呢？


	59. Chapter 59

　　那天，在下午近晚时，巴博萨在货舱清点补给存量，留意舱底的积水程度。当他察觉到露天甲板上似乎非常吵杂，往舱口靠近时他听见急促的喊声：「不，别这样！你们不能这么做……」

　　他登上阶梯先看到威廉．特纳被押着跪在一边悲痛喊着。顺着他的目光望去，他的视角正好看见有人倒在甲板上。在秃鹰般围绕的船员遮挡下，他没看清那人的身影，但一股预感使他迅速往那骚动中心移动。

　　就在这时，有人对着那人倒卧的身体抬起脚，他看见杰克那条白底红条纹的腰带。

　　「该死的，住手！你们这群活腻的掉脑子的猿人！」他的喊声像颗激溅水花的石子，严实靠拢的人墙开始松溃。凯勒猛一收脚，差点失衡跌倒，他瞪着大副快步越过人群让出的缺口，一把推开闪得慢一些的人。特威格将踩在杰克手掌上的脚挪开。

　　巴博萨的匆忙一瞥之间看到了染红衬衫的鲜血，他站到他的船长身前，背对着他，刀尖与目光盯住船员们，来回扫视。那群家伙不情不愿的退后几步，像遭受驱赶又忍不住贪婪注视肉块的兽类一样。

　　「回你的舱房去，船长。」他说，没有侧过头将视线移向他。他已经看见了杰克的左手臂鲜血淋漓；瞥见了特威格手里拿着一条扭曲沾血的粗铁丝，他甚至没打算掩藏，当个荣誉奖章似正当无罪的抓举在胸前。

　　巴博萨一一审视那些恶棍。真是一群猪狗不如、连地狱都可能将他们踢出的无赖，他想，他们居然会明目张胆的对这样状态下的杰克动手，到这时他才明了，他们不仅在威逼杰克，也在拿杰克的安危来驱使他。

　　在那些魔鬼般施暴的船员中，只有威廉悲痛的看着他的船长，钳制他的船员已经松开了手。他站在那里，在聚集成团的其他人之外，畏怯退缩又不忍坐视的上前想帮忙。

　　巴博萨往他的方向投去一个并非谴责的阻止眼神。感觉到身后的人缓缓爬起身来的动静，手脚括擦过甲板，与若有似无的喘息声。

　　他终究侧头瞥去，杰克的血一滴一滴跌碎在暗色甲板上，留下一道曲折蜿蜒的污迹。

　　杰克的身影消失在舱门之后，像跌落进一个深渊。

 

　　他走进舱房看见杰克瑟缩床角，在收纳柜的阴影中，握着那只受创的手臂茫然的望向玻璃窗。他看起来像刚从可怕的梦中惊醒一样。

　　巴博萨把从医务室拿来的绷带与药品放在床上。

　　杰克动也没动，甚至没看上一眼，好似他是个没法察觉到有人到来的瞎子。

　　他干脆避开他手上的挫伤，扣住杰克的手腕，拉过他的手，小心翻开遮盖的宽松衣袖。

　　还好，没有伤到大血管，那家伙避开了强韧的筋脉与韧带，迅速的划开皮肤、深入肌肉。

　　巴博萨托着杰克的手，仔细端详伤处。拜那挡刀的经历所赐，他有印象应该怎样对伤口施以适当的处理：泼些酒精，洒上药粉，最后包扎好就行了。没问题，不需要专业技术也能完成。他另一手刚撬开酒精的瓶塞，却感觉对方生硬但坚决的将手抽回。

　　他瞥回一眼，看着他挣开他的手，看着他再次缩回那筑出的无形堡垒内。扣着玻璃瓶的手还未松开，空气中潜入酒精的刺鼻气味。

　　「杰克，伤口很深且面积不小，是该处理处理。」

　　那个伤得血淋淋的家伙仍凝视前方。他之前以为这只是杰克的古怪习惯之一，现在他明白了，他看什么都行，他只是不想看他，他只是不想将他全意放在他的眼睛里。

　　「你没有完成我的命令。」杰克说，语调压低得听不出情绪。

　　鲜血仍在流淌，浸透衣袖，滑过指缝渗入只用了六个星期还相当簇新的床褥。

　　「杰克，」巴博萨把酒精往床沿沉沉一放，用力把软木塞回瓶口，「你一再强调你不是由我豢养的，你不是我的附属物，」他说，边在杰克肩部仍干净的的衣料上擦掉他手指沾染的血迹，「当然，你不是，但我同样不是——而你很明白这代表什么：船员们信任我、追随我而不再是你。你要知道没有我随便一个水手都能威胁你的性命，我甚至不会插手，就像当时你父亲漠视船员对你的行为一样。」

　　杰克眨动的眼睛里晾过的痛楚诱使他俯弯下身，贴靠近他的耳朵边，「你答应退下来，我就让你留下，我们跟以前一样生活，只不过身份地位互换。否则我再无理由替你拦截可能的伤害、收拾你的烂摊子。」

　　「跟以前一样？」杰克终于转过头来，「在你做了这些事以后，你居然还能妄想跟以前一样？」他紧咬着牙竭力制止喘息，有些抽搐。铁丝翻搅皮肉比干脆的一刀造成的疼痛更甚，但他都忘了这家伙是被打断腿还能大呼小叫，倔强著不当回事的死性子。

　　巴博萨环抱起双臂。 「但船已离港，新的旅途已经开始，我们已经不能回头了，杰克，这样一来你只能选择屈服于我。有很长的一段时间我们停在分岐点上，是你的态度让我们真正走向不同的道路。」

　　「但在那之前我们一直处得很好，我把你看作最忠实的伙伴，你却因为一次分岐把我们之前的友好全抹除了。」

　　巴博萨嗤笑着瞥去再也不会被欺瞒的骄傲的蔑视。 「如果你指的『忠实的伙伴』是一条四只腿的畜生的话——我是你最坚实的屏障；最有力的后盾，倘若我费尽一切心力所做的结果便是得到这些屈辱—— 」

　　「当然，你是的，」杰克截断了他的大肆怨言，「我不明白为什么现在不是了，赫克特？」

　　他的疑惑只换得巴博萨一语不发的瞪视。 「如果你抱着这种心态追求任何一个你有兴趣的人，我保证，你永远不会成功。」

　　尽管不愿意承认，但杰克带着近乎无损及的尊严凝望向他的眼睛里所流露出的一抹同情，令他幽愤察觉起心里那道强硬堆砌起的墙轰然坍倒，好似他才是那个被逼入绝境者。

　　「杰克，我珍视你是因为你是唯一我愿意花费心思去照护与了解的人，不是因为你是什么人。只遗憾，在你心中早已有你珍视的事、珍视的物、珍视的人了。我会珍视她就像珍视你一样，只不过差别是：她永远不会背弃我。」

　　巴博萨伫立原地，昂首俯视向他，等待杰克能回应他、归顺于他，哪怕只是屈就的微微点头，都足以抚平他所有的愤怒，将他们彼此从淤黑泥沼中脱身出来。

　　但什么也没有，杰克只是偏过头，再一次的回避他的目光。

　　「赫克特，」就在他挪动脚步，转身离开之际，他的船长唤住他。

　　他回头望去，眼里有抹死灰燃起的期盼。

　　「是船长驾驭着船，不是船驾驭着船长，伙计。」杰克微弱呢喃的声音清晰飘进他耳中。

　　「那么如你所愿，」他说，「你将被革除船长与任何一类船员的位置，你知道等着你的会是什么。尽管恣意拥抱着你愚蠢的守则与狂妄背弃我，不消一天你就会感到后悔。你会为这一生做的所有事付出代价。」

　　没有他的协助与支持，他怎会迎来那道荣光，怎么会成为那颗迅速窜升起的澄亮新星。如果他轻视于他的贡献与维护，他应该亲手泯灭它，而不是蹲屈在光明的阴影中。那不再值得他这样做。他应当顺应情势的簇拥将荣耀的权杖握于自己的掌心里。

　　他遵循那道崭新的路途指引，步出舱房离去，留下杰克在天光消逝的昏暗中。

 

　　三是个多么神奇的数字，涵盖了事物的发展变化。神以三个位格而存在、相传远古异国中以三来代指别犯多次同样的过错；他请求、他劝诱、他胁迫，而他一次一次又一次的回绝了，三代表耐心与毅力耗尽的极限。再也没有需要尝试了。

　　第一束光突破海平面带来光明时，正好是自那满塞着他们这类无赖的港湾启航后过了三天三夜，一个妥贴至正当的放逐之日。

　　白昼近乎透明的微光之下，杰克坐在床上，抬眼会上他的目光。而他站在他面前，打量起他。那家伙似乎从昨日他离开之后便没再挪动过，床单上没有出现更多的皱折，在船员鲁莽挟持下的散乱发丝依旧，只有爬满伤口的血已然凝固，与其下更扩大了一圈的血渍。

　　他伸手拉起他另一只没有可怕血痕的手，这时巴博萨皱起眉毛。他把他带下床，帮他重新整理衣着，情景如同抵访英格兰的那天清晨，那时怎么也不会想到再一次在这间舱室里替杰克著装会是在这样的情况下。巴博萨拿起杰克的腰带。那布条足足有十六英呎长，起先他有些游移不定，现在他有些讶异自己能成功完成，他曾经看着杰克系上许多次，次数多到他已无自觉的记住步骤繁复的打法。他仔细贴着腰部拉整，确保垂缀的部份有良好的垂度。抚顺拨拢毛发，将头巾贴覆住前额在右后脑处，杰克惯常的位置绑好。

　　他再端详杰克一眼，确信他已把他装扮妥贴，只是涂上眼影粉时他下手太重，像凹陷眼眶下的深暗阴影，非常骇人。最后他把船长帽端正的戴在杰克头上。

 

　　海图铺满桌面，依序涵盖范围排列。他让杰克坐在前方的位置上，示意船员把笔墨摆上。

　　巴博萨把罗盘交还给杰克。 「现在，屡行我们的协议，除非你想成为你前些时日才苛责数落过的『一个丢失名誉的人』，船长？」

　　抛出这段奚落后他站在一旁，静候杰克的反应。只要杰克能在这最后一个关头上屈服，他便能立刻打消这个念头，挥挥手让船员退下；令在舱门外鼓噪的家伙闭上他们的嘴，当作什么也没发生的返回岗位；但只要他交出这一道他最后仅有的讯息，他对船上的所有人而言便再也没有任何价值了。

　　而杰克一言不发，接过罗盘将它握在手中，上身略微前倾，专注于眼前的海图上。巴博萨阴暗盯着指针毫不迟疑非常流畅的指向遥方。

　　杰克花费了些时间逐步对应着指针指向的位置，直到指针准确无误的指着某片海域中的一个点。

　　杰克在那地点上打上标记，他像倾注了仅存的气力般，运笔极重几乎写透纸张凿刻入桌面，留下一个微微颤抖的血痕般的红斜十字。  
　　在完成了这件事之后，杰克像松开了紧咬的呼吸般叹了口气，沾着红色墨迹的鹅毛笔从他手中滑落，翻飞而下，静躺地面。

　　巴博萨拾起图纸，仿佛收得了张处决令。他再瞥了低垂着头的杰克一眼，义无反顾的望向等候的船员，看着他们动作，看着杰克被捆绑、被押送，被带往大门外亢奋围绕着的船员间。

　　结束了。

　　一切都结束了。

 

　　天际边上的光球仿佛一枚巨大但毫无温度的银币，寒意随着强风推送而至。他瞥见他的船长的视线越过吵杂喧嚣的船员，落在珍珠号扯紧帆索的鼓胀黑帆上。当杰克被送上跳板，他同他一起站在那狭窄的木板上。

　　巴博萨一手攫住杰克右臂，稳妥他摇摇欲坠的身体，另一手用短刀狠狠割断捆住他双手的绳索，似乎果决而俐落的斩断他们之间的关系一样。

　　「别了，『船长』。」巴博萨发现他的声音干涩嘶哑，「结束了，杰克，都结束了。带着你与我的恶梦坠入地狱里去吧。不是针对你，不过是老规矩。现在你最好祈祷能遇到一条饥饿的鲨鱼，让它迅速把你扯成碎片，否则你只能在岛上活活等死，在白昼下曝晒；在干渴下发狂，最后受不了折磨一枪毙了自己！」

　　他确信最后的嘲讽能换得杰克远比他打破协议时还要更深暗的悲哀与憎恨，甚至一句诅咒漫骂；但杰克敛起望向船艏的视线，回望向他。

　　起先他认为杰克以一种置身事外的冷淡态度隔绝这块缓缓挤压而来的绝境，但现在，杰克清醒与平静的视线汇集在他的眼睛上，仿佛迷途的灵魂忽然涌入躯体，所有的情绪和感性重新鲜活起来。

　　在那一瞬间，在杰克的目光与他交会上时，他恍然相信杰克正在凝视着一个他真正珍爱的人。

　　一双无形的手沿着他的脸庞轮廓轻抚，从他的前额顺着鼻梁而下直至下颚。有些过往的碎片闪现在他幽黑的脑中：杰克缩在他怀里忍不住好奇的拨弄他垂挂在右耳下的尖牙。久别重逢那天杰克站在他面前朝他微笑。他负伤时杰克紧抓着他的手臂满眼焦急。他脖颈上挂着杰克送予并亲手为他戴上的坠饰，在只点燃一盏烛火的暗室里慰藉杰克的处境。龟岛的客房里，杰克最脆弱迷茫时，在充当着微小棺木的盒子旁，他抓着他的衣摆哭得令人心碎。杰克在午后暖和的阳光下拉着他的手修剪指甲。

　　杰克的眼神轻抚过他还留着的，杰克编织了发辫的发梢，他说他的头发摸起来跟棉花一样。那一晚杰克躺在他臂弯里亲吻他的脸庞跟他道晚安。

　　他想他永远都不会忘记在他一次又一次质问时杰克的表情。

 

　　「赫克特，」这时杰克轻唤一声。

　　在他明白发生了什么事之前，杰克已经吻住了他。

　　杰克的吻是那样不同于他的极具侵略性与特意目的，轻得像鹅羽的抚触；像鸟儿懵懂的轻啄。杰克很快的抓到窍门，更深进一步。仿若夏日甘泉；冬日温过的冷水般自然毫不生硬的流泻进他齿间，像块可口的糖在舌尖化开，忍不住想专注其上，更多、更深的汲取。

　　四周静止下来，他似乎能感觉到他心跳的脉动。风声在耳边呼啸，脚下是不断翻涌拍击船身的波浪。杰克紧贴着他，搂着他的脖颈，在众目睽睽下旁若无人的吻他，就像一对生离死别的真正伴侣般。

　　杰克翻飞的发丝括擦着他的脸，他瞥见杰克低垂的眼睫毛，他得握紧拳头极力克制才能阻止想拥住杰克的双手。

　　 _ **这不是真的，**_ 巴博萨紧紧闭阖双眼；但他们最柔软的地方紧密碰触着，杰克的体温高得像在灼烧，他们贴触的地方温热得像要融化交融在一起。

　　在杰克抽离了他，结束这短暂又无垠漫长的屏息的甜蜜之后，他听见一个声音。

　　「我爱你。」

　　像风哭号的幻觉，迅速消散在气流刮拂下。

　　他睁开眼睛时眼前已经没有任何人了。溅水声攀爬上离吃水线三、四米高的主甲板已然微弱，好似杰克不是跃入海中，只是一个虚幻的光影在海风下湮灭了，融入薄雾空茫的虚无缥缈中。

　　他走了。

　　他消失了。

　　他不复存在了。

　　他张开的手停在虚空中，尤想抓住已经失落的目标。

　　雾气自他指间迷失，兀自散逸模糊了海平线。空荡荡的跳板上只剩下他独自伫立。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可怜的麻雀，一手一个来自亲爱恋人的痕迹～（右手烙印、左手一大条可怕的伤疤）  
> 加1麻雀在监牢里看到凯勒跟特威格时（就是朝麻雀吐口水又嘲讽的那两个）那恨恨的小眼神～直觉这两人有戏阿，就抓来玩一把～不然这些杂鱼船员他怎么会记得这么清楚，一见就恨，都十年没见了。  
> 而且我也真的很怀疑麻雀当时到底干了什么事能让船员这么嫌弃他，麻雀不至于没让他们过好日子过吧。


	60. Chapter 60

　　艰难的涉过浅滩，跪倒在沙滩上直喘着气，当他回头望去，船员正好拉起了锚链，黑珍珠号开始随着风往远方漂离。

　　「『我爱你』，如果这就是你想听的？」杰克瞪着他的船驶去的背影，喘息还未平复，流淌下的水痕迷蒙他的视线，「你是我第一个拣选成为我的第一伙伴的人……我成为海盗之后，当我想给她找个好大副，脑中浮现的就是你的脸庞……你才是我在船上像伴侣一样关系的人！」珍珠号持续远离，「该死的！你还有什么不满？我什么都给你了！只因为我经历的那些老掉牙得连老人的烂牙都不如的过往？我想跟你在一起而不是什么任何别的人！我也相信你会跟我在一起！在我新启航的人生中我们才是同路人，你不想跟我一起走下去吗？」他发泄一样用力喊到喉咙发痛，回应他的只是珍珠号小得快看不见的黑点。

　　杰克挣扎起身，眼睁睁看着那艘船一点一点的没入海平线的另一端，最后彻底失去踪影。

　　「我需要你，当然！但你怎么能以这点来威胁我呢，赫克特？」杰克继续大喊大叫，激动得沿着浅滩来回奔跑，眼睛依然紧盯着黑珍珠号消失的位置，好像在找寻哪个角度还能再望见她似的，「卡提也许是唯一的，但你也是！还有珍珠号，对我都是，你不明白吗？为什么试图抹除它们，这就像……要求我擦掉曾经的过往跟记忆一样。该死的你！你既然这么在意，为什么偏偏要一再的从我心底唤起？」

　　没错，他或许滥情成性，他视线的焦点变得太快，不容易长久凝视同一个地方，但难道他对他的感情就是假的吗？

　　「我们之间的亲密非要用『我爱你』来证明吗？」他跑得几乎快喘不过气了才停下脚步，「我们一起经历了这一切，我们有船、有彼此、有新的未来，还有……噢，可恶，」他怎么能相信他真的会就这样丢下他？他瞪着空荡荡的海平线，巨大的疏离与绝望突然凌厉的穿透他，海与天在远方交会在一起，但遥远的那一端不再是有着期盼与向往的冀望之地，而成为了吞没她最后一抹身影的，梦的终点。

　　「不，赫克特，我不爱你，我不爱你！该死的我才不爱你！我不爱你——」他倾尽全力喊着直到声音嘶哑，直到掏出肺里所有的空气；但什么也没改变，珍珠号已经远到他再也看不见，他头也不回的带着他的船走了。

　　到这时候似乎杰克才真正相信他把他丢下了，以置他于死地的目的。

　　「你不能逾越在船长之上……」许久之后杰克愣愣的吐出这句话，「赫克特，你只认为自己吞咽了委屈与痛苦，难道我就没有么？该死的你有没有想过我抱着什么样的心情得知我亲爱的大副私自下达我根本不知道的命令？也许你只要说一声：『我很抱歉，船长。』我就能原谅你——最多弄个小小的惩罚；但你不会的，我知道。你明明想要如此多的东西……却妄想逼迫我遵从，你明明知道我不能，却希望我变成那个样子。我从来都不是这样的人，从来都不是！你这该死的无赖，难道我从来没有容忍与接受过你？我们是一样的，赫克特，我们才是……海盗，」杰克突然醒悟到这就是讽刺的一点：他们因为海盗的身份并肩作伴，也因为海盗的身份走向殊途。他们两人所在意的事就根本上是同样的事情，他们是一样的。

　　「我不愿受束缚，而你想夺取一切。我们是……海盗。」杰克喃喃附和自己一声。他们的骨子里都有不同层面的贪婪，他们太无拘束与放浪意志，所以总是忘记他们到底都是各自独立的两个人吗？

 

　　杰克蜷缩在沙滩上，任由沙粒沾附他潮湿的发梢与衣物，括擦他的皮肤。伤处的左臂像泡在滚水里一样灼痛。

　　他有很长一段时间拒绝睁开双眼，他真心希望这一切都，不是真的，只是一个好长、好长的噩梦；当他睁开眼睛醒过来时，她会依然在那里，所有的事也跟往常一样，不曾改变。

　　 _ **这只麻雀还能不能再次飞翔……**_ 他微微睁开眼时看着他右前臂的纹身图案想，也想起巴博萨时常用厚实温热的手抓握、覆盖住他的烙印之处，霸道的固执着像在守护飞翔于其上那只麻雀，掌握起它的一片世界。

　　「赫克特，你这个蠢蛋……」杰克咕哝一声，「如果我是一艘船，你不会给我更辽阔的世界，反倒抽干了海水，让我搁在浅滩上，再无自由；如果我是一棵树，你不会让我置身树林里，而是刨除我脚下泥土，让我失去支撑，只能轰然倒下，任由你搬回你该死的小屋子里。你爱的根本不是杰克．斯派洛船长，而是能供你放在手心里把玩的……一只小鸟儿吧？」杰克失神自语，海水的味道变得特别苦咸。

　　「你，你既顽固又野蛮不讲理又争风吃醋又……哦，」他突然想起曼弗雷德的一句话， _ **一艘船不能有两个船长，**_ 「好吧，我滥情成性死性不改，我太……只顾虑自己的事了，」杰克承认自己确实非常任性，如果有人跟他共同掌管一艘船对他而言会是多么难以忍受的事，所以他才决定去布里斯托尔，为了彻底的挥别过去、为了让他安心，他怎么也想不到此行会成为引爆他们之间沉睡火药的一簇火苗。命运如此奇妙，一丝一毫的机会都不曾给过他们，或者其实是给了，但在他们的轻忽与狂妄下一点点毫不自觉的流逝了。

　　「你说的对，伙计……我很抱歉，赫克特，我从来都不想让你难过……为什么我们回不到以前？一段我们分别的各自人生就足以撕裂我们之间吗？赫克特……」

　　他还记得最初那两颗苹果的滋味，未成熟的果实有些酸涩，但另有种清新的甜味，就像他们初始的关系那般，也许不够完熟甜美，但依然独特而难以忘怀。他没有后悔也庆幸他说了，他最后对他说出的三个字，尽管海风狂啸得扰耳，也依旧清澈响亮的一句话，而他确定他听见了。

 

　　❖

 

　　他出现在他眼前像一缕冲出海面的光，好似替昏暗的室内带进了夕阳余晖，眼眸里的热切仿佛能驱走深冬的寒意。

　　当他终于从惊愣于青年的转变中回神，听见他的邀请与那职位之后，感到血液像火灼过般涌动，由于那职称的一种微妙关联的释义。热葡萄酒散出混合橙皮与香料的气味，但他的注意力早已不在那杯酒饮之上了。

　　「你说，当一个大副，在你的船上？」

　　「对，大副，我的。」眼前的青年洋洋自得的微笑，「你同意吗，先生？」他主动向他伸出手。

　　他同样咧嘴微笑，干脆的将手伸入杰克敞开的手心，甚至没到码头确认是否真有其事也没有签订协议。

　　他相信他。

　　感受着杰克手心的温暖，并高兴他找上了他，即便他刻意掩饰也几乎藏匿不了他的愉悦。

　　「一言为定。」

　　「一言为定。」

　　青年的热烈笑容比他嘴里金牙反射的炫光更为耀眼，他还想沉浸在那笑容里久一些，与他分享那杯酒就如同他们曾经分享那些苹果一样，一阵光芒突然垄罩他眼前一切。

　　「杰克？」巴博萨睁开眼只见一片漆黑，但他感觉自己的手伸在半空中。他坐起身，在适应黑暗后盯着自己的手掌发愣。

　　彼此曾经紧握的双手，杰克却松开了他，还是他握得太紧了才导致他挣脱的？是什么让他们遗落在世界的彼端？

　　他以为他早已习惯独身一人在舱房里，现在却觉得身下空无一物，好像在失速下坠的空中般感觉不到任何东西。

　　白日里他的手贴上舵轮，就像它曾经的船长那样抚摸着它。木造质感的温润柔滑仿佛还残留着杰克双手的温度。他的床铺依然留存着杰克的气味，那该死的混合了兰姆酒香与海风咸味和汗水交杂成的诱人味道。他甚至还能在床单上捻起几根有着自然鬈度的黑色带棕的发丝，他一眼就能出那不是他的，他的发色远远没有这么深。想是他迷乱中强力扯下或是杰克翻滚摩娑间无意中遗落的。

　　他发现杰克那双迷茫失措，湿润得仿佛随时都会滴出水来，一语不发的愣愣望着他的眼睛不时会穿透白昼与黑夜潜入他的每一分思绪里，令他暂时忘却他崭新的工作甚至所有的作息。

　　他是真的爱杰克？杰克也真的爱他？

　　不，他才不爱他。那个任性妄为的家伙只是需要有个人宠他供他使唤而已。

　　这一晚他却在他舱房的甲板上看见一样东西，小小的、黄黄的，看起来像雏鸡的尸体，才发现原来那是一只小袜子，杰克还没织完的那一只。

　　 _ **为什么会在这里？**_ 他想，并伸手触摸它以确认不是幻觉，反覆用手指捻了又捻、搓了又搓。毛线的质感很温软，穿起来一定很舒适。他最后开始拉扯起来。他没有用上撕裂它的力道，毛线被撑开又聚合起来。最后他松开手，任由小袜子孤零零的跌落在地，仿佛那东西突然并发出火焰灼伤他的手指。

　　他瞪视着它就像三星期前他瞪视着杰克倒在他眼前的身影一样，喘息着仿若惊见鬼魂。忽然间他想起来了，那一天，就是该死的遇见杰克的老朋友那一天，杰克对他说他想重新来过，他那时以为杰克在说这只该死的袜子。现在他明白是怎么回事了。杰克明明织得好好的，他只要仔细看一定能发现。为什么他总是没有察觉杰克真正的恐惧与忧虑，为什么那家伙总是这么混帐，他只要向他吐露一点点、再向他倾靠一点点，他怎么可能、怎么会有办法回绝他？

　　他这样想，因为是的，即使他试图忽略不理，也已清晰意识到杰克悄悄收藏着抹平他所有过错的念头；但这又怎么样，他要他眼中只有他，再无他物。他想杰克若死了倒好，留他一个人独自面对他们的破碎情感。他不愿到杰克的舱房里睹物思人——尽管这艘船就是使他想起那家伙的最大物件——至少不要那么刻意，他不愿拥住杰克的毯子吸取他纯粹的气味——尽管船上几乎每个角落都留存了它们过往船长的气息，而杰克留下最后笔迹的海图纸张像片苍白残骸般瘫于桌面。倘若耳语流传中说的，怨恨愤怒的灵魂无法安息，他现在只有一个愿望：希望他的形影会不计昼夜分秒，时时刻刻缠绕着他，一直到他终于死去化为同样不灭的鬼魂，都不要停止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大副的英文是first mate，拆开来解释mate有伙计、伴侣的意思。  
> first mate单独解释就可表示为最初的对象（恋人）  
> 喇叭我说你阿，贝壳算什么，一个被踢掉的旧情人而已，你才是杰克真正的初恋阿，起码是会再想起来并想把你当成first mate的人。你明明拥有小麻雀的初吻跟初夜，你还怕个鬼阿


	61. Chapter 61

　　时间是一把不具形体的锉刀，残酷的以极为缓慢的过程一点一点的磨去他的生命。当在荒岛上送走日落迎来次日的朝阳，这悲惨的海盗开始瞪着明亮的晴空发愣，遍寻不着一朵可爱的乌云的影子——该死的乌云，他发誓他从来没这么渴望过一场豪雨，可以把大地浇得透透的那种侵盆大雨。

　　但现在已经是十一月了，加勒比地区全年相对干燥的季节，在这任何人都不会多看一眼的不毛之地上能茂盛生长的只有较耐旱的椰树与杂草，没有淡水他连短短几天都撑不过去，值得庆幸的只有阳光的热度也较为温和。

　　天空没有转变的迹象，海平线上依然毫无一物的像喝干的酒瓶般空荡荡的，他只得改为找寻在椰树飘扬的羽状长叶下的果实——但即使有要怎么弄下来也是个问题，低矮的椰树太过年幼未能结果；成熟的又太过高耸。除了随风招展外没有任何用途。

　　打量过荒岛西侧的最后一棵大椰树，杰克难掩失望的踱向另一侧——情况可能大同小异，他根本不抱什么期望，但他总该做点什么而不是消极等死，与排解孤绝欲疯的感受，他有时会觉得自己不会是死于干渴，而是死于发疯，尽管他觉得这样好得多，可惜不管是哪种原因，到时候若有人看到成为一具人干的他——甚至散乱的白骨——只会认为他是饥渴而亡，除非……他瞥了瞥腰间的燧发枪，「噢，别、别……」他把枪往腰带里推了推，想将它藏起来，结果卡得难受，干脆拿出来，扔在一边。他盯着那武器好像在提防它会突然袭击般，他想一个人得要受了什么罪才会对自己开枪，毫无余地果决的放弃性命。

　　「这座土堆可真是烂透了！」杰克碎念一声，烦闷的绕过一株小树，「但真像你这别脚的家伙会找的地方，把杰克．斯派洛船长扔在一个连海龟都不会爬上来的小小荒岛上等死……」他停下脚步，好像再也无法迈进，手里紧紧攥着一片椰叶。一想到这点他还是气得呼吸急促：彻底的背叛，他亲自拣选的亲爱大副不单单是篡夺了他船长的位置，更包括他全心全意的信任与寄托其上的未来，当这一切骤然抽离，他感觉自己像支柱突然崩溃的建物般摔得七零八落。

　　「我们……一定要这样吗？」他望向远端黑珍珠号消失的方位茫茫然的自语，「你不会跟那顶着可笑假发的家伙一样，真的想取我的性命吧，赫克特？」如果他只是想惩罚他，给他个教训，那么他所受的这一切也足够了。 _ **以此为代价，支付我所为你做的一切。**_ 他困惑的想着巴博萨说过的话，他从来不明白原来对有些人来说感情是可以被交易的东西，他当真认为以他所有的一切来要胁就能留住他吗？

　　「真是荒谬透顶！」他对着洋面大喊，「那么去吧，给我滚！去找那该死的金子，满足你贪得无餍的欲求。巴博萨先生，然后你会悲哀的发现你成为一个受诅咒的活不了也死不成的，呃……一个活骷髅！只要那鬼故事是真的——很大可能是真的不是么？我现在真的该死的希望它是真的！哦……」他往荒岛东边走去，仓促间不知是绊到了杂乱的草茎还是匍匐的藤蔓，脚下一顿，他就这样猝不及防的摔了下去。

　　「我的天……」杰克闷哼着爬起来，感到有些担心，与愧疚：可怜的小东西，存在以来他这个并不怎么称职的即将成为父亲的家伙，除了滚床外干得最多的就是摔跤了。

　　那唠叨刻薄但本质良善的医生曾叮嘱过他：要小心些别摔了自己……。

　　因为当小家伙大到突出骨盆使腹部隆起后，盆腔所形成的坚实堡垒也显得无能为力了，而他的皮肤跟脂肪厚度不足，可能无法提供足够的保护——这一段杰克并不记得了，他只是不安的抚着腹部愣在原地，受到瞬间的冲击压迫难免有些疼。但这意外适时的让他暂时抛下对巴博萨的咒骂，聚焦在美好些的事物上。

　　「小宝贝儿——不知道你的耳朵长好没有，听不听得见，呃……」杰克偏着头有些疑惑，「就当你听得见吧。你得再多待一阵子，明白？到时你爹地会带你回去找那老不死的，但在那之前你必须先把自己长全了，可别黏呼呼的一团出来见人，不然他被你吓懵了就不会弹摇篮曲哄你睡觉了，知道吗？老蒂格可是弹得一手好琴，你爹地有没有说过这就是其中一个掳获你祖母芳心的原因？」想起他父亲吉他的乐声、阴影中的面容、专注着操舵的身影，与他离别前在监牢里那最后一次的对望。他想每当他父亲注视着他时想的都是什么呢？肯定有一点点莫可奈何吧？所以最终他放了手，在他决定出走时怎么样也没阻止他。至少他没有后悔选了这条路，尽管那是一条布满惊涛与骇浪的道路，但他真实的活出自我过，哪怕是伴随着摧心刺骨的背叛与伤痛。

　　杰克咧开干涩的笑容。 「你爹地的日子过得可真是精采绝伦不是么，想想看？有群顶着好笑假发的家伙成天盘算着要追捕你，还有女士们火辣辣的巴掌——这都不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是你像个军人一样死板的生活却从未感到自豪——最重要的是，永远不要失去你自己，明白？你爹地们可都是凭着这点毫无畏惧的开辟出自己的航路的，独一无二，只属于我们自己的一片世界……」他的声音低弱下去。曾经，它美好的屹立在那里，看上去如此稳固，闪烁着光辉，高耸如直达天际，却会因为一点点微不足道的隙缝而轰然倒塌。

　　「真是奇妙，是不是？」杰克低下头说。有个小家伙在体内成长真是相当奇妙的事，他的每一次呼吸；每一次心跳的博动，都如同海风与帆船般维系着另一个生命。他们是这样的密不可分。 「如果有一天你想过自己的生活，我发誓不会有人能干涉你的，我保证？但首先你该好好待着。亲爱的，现在还不是时候。」不知道是否凑巧，疼痛真的渐渐平息下去，好像他真的听得懂他说了什么一样。幸好他是摔在柔软的沙地上，否则恐怕就没这么幸运了。

　　「乖宝宝，」杰克赞许的说，「这不难，对吧？我们到另一边去看看有什么，好吗？」他说着边挪动身体，他刚想撑着站起来便感到奇怪：身下的地面随着他重心的转移而出现不同程度的凹陷，仿佛他倒下的地方不是密实的沙土，而是像片简陋木板之类的支撑物覆盖在挖空的区域上。

　　杰克回头一扫，望见刚刚绊住他的地方在淡黄色的沙土间隐约有一小部份突兀的灰褐色，像是褪色的木材。显然他是绊到了这东西又顺势把上面的沙土带开了。

　　杰克灵机一动，伸手把身旁的沙土拨开些，不久后他果然碰到劣质木头的粗糙触感，陈旧的纹理也渐渐显露出来。

　　杰克立刻想到这是一个地窖门，他听闻过一些走私贩子会把赃物藏匿在无人岛上，躲避查缉。

　　他当然不会预想有哪个蠢货会在荒岛上私藏淡水，但如果幸运之神没把他忘个精光——一线生机催使杰克马上蹭起来，他到那隐约露出的木材下方摸索出木门的边缘，然后试着翻动它。在这该死的远离商船航线还毫不起眼之地，上锁都是多余的。木门受了施力在沙土下松动，微微掀起，这证明他开启的方向是对的。他猛一用劲，把门大开。

　　扬起的沙尘很快的被海风吹散，杰克往地窖内一瞧，目瞪口呆。

　　瞬间他差点把上帝、圣母、神仙、罗刹全都给咒骂过一遍——里面什么也没有，除了塞满的兰姆。

　　仁慈的上帝给他开了太大的玩笑，他最爱的酒液摆在那里，却头一次看到成堆的兰姆而万分挣扎：那么烈的酒他可能越喝越渴，用医生的话说：酒精会使血管扩张、升高体温，更加耗损他体内的水分；况且他早已碰不得过多的酒精了。

　　纠结了半晌，杰克还是顺着阶梯，小心的钻进窄小的入口，俯身把离他最近的一箱铿铿锵锵的挑三拣四一翻，然后拎了两瓶出来。

　　他先倒了半瓶在手臂的红肿伤口上。 「我希望不会太迟了……」杰克艰难的挤出这句话。

　　从木门上的沙土来看，酒贩子已经有段时间没来过了，他们可能近期就会往返这里，但更可能的原因是他们已经不愿跑这一趟来运走这些廉价的货物，以至于那些兰姆都要永远的被封存在沙尘里了，如果没有一个像他这么倒楣的人刚好被流放到这。

　　「被摒弃的酒；被放逐的船长……可真有趣。」他缓缓举起酒瓶，像要对着看不见的伙伴致意，「干杯吧，小家伙。」尽管这酒不是个好的选择，只是他已经是个一无所有的人，等待他的只有人生的尽头，他还担心什么呢，醉死也比活活渴死的好。

　　最后他仰起头，一鼓作气的把剩下的半瓶喝干。

 

　　❖

 

　　向海图上标记的位置逐渐趋去，穿越狭窄蜿蜒的航路与寒雾弥漫的岛屿。巴博萨再一次对照罗盘柜中指示的方位，以确定他们的航向是无误的。

　　很顺利。他们在加勒比海上也探求过一段时间了，之前从未想过还有这么一个诡秘的地域。他们正往填满那石箱的黄金洞窟直驶而去，届时那宝藏的真实性将被真确的证实，到那时候，一个新世界最声誉显赫的海盗船长，将他的名冠在西印度最神速的一艘船之下，他想他梦中的那个人会以怎样怨恨愤怒的神情瞪视他呢。

　　只有一处缺憾像掩藏在海面下的礁石一样令人不快：在他巡梭甲板或者在舵台上掌舵时，总有双悲苦哀求的眼神紧追着他不放，好像他抛下的那个人是他亲祖父似的。终于有一次，那人把握住他进入到船长室大门前的时机，急切凑到他身边。 「我求求你，大副先生——船长，你不能那样做，现在回去找也许还来得及。不会有个有任何一点良知的人会把自己的伙伴，甚至一个恋人逼入绝境，这不符道义。马上把船掉头好吗，请你？」

　　「威廉．特纳，」他说，「你不知道海盗法典么，阿？落后的人会无异议的被抛弃，已经落下的人就不需要再去找了。那对我有什么好处？」

　　「想想还有你的孩子阿，船长！既然你提到法典，如果蒂格船长知道你做了什么事情——」

　　「你个蠢货，闭上你的臭嘴！首先，我的取代行为没有忤逆法典，我们的前船长已不堪胜任而且拒绝接受任何协议，我早已提出了能让他平安得一根头发都不会损失的方式引退的办法，哪怕退居大副都行，是他自己不要的。其次，除了你之外全部人都没站在他那一边，」他环视受他们的声音吸引聚集的船员一圈，满意的听见他们都嘲讽笑着，就如他一样。

　　「我们不能要一个受了诅咒还……」一个船员说着双手胡乱比划一阵，「那会让我们整船走霉运，衰到老家！」

　　「要不是他缺根筋，让那些红衣军团找上我们，我们也不会丢失几个伙计，现在他们大概都在绞索下摇晃了。」另一个船员说，同时为那在狂风下跳着死亡舞蹈的尸首景象打了个哆嗦。

　　「船员不会需要一个不受支持的船长，如果你这么希望跟他站在同一战线上，我很乐意把你丢入海中跟他会合，而且，我会用个仁慈的方式——让你迅速送命。」巴博萨在伙计声援般的大笑中头也不回的进入船长室，把那愚蠢的请求呼喊关在门后。

 

　　日月又一次在海平线上交会而过。杰克孤零零的坐在那里，固执的望着同样的方位直到眼睛酸涩也不曾移开。那家伙还是没有回来。

　　受感染的伤口开始流淌浓稠的黄色液体，昨日他喝下的兰姆过了不久又全吐了出来，好似他太过耗弱的身体承受不了，每当嗅到兰姆那灼烈的气味便越发觉得恶心反胃，只有在难以忍受时才强逼着自己啜饮几口，最大程度的维系自己的性命。他觉得自己会有段时间都不会想再碰兰姆了。

　　三天了，他受着伤、发着烧——还揣着个小家伙——已经三天了，他想那家伙怎么会狠心到这种地步，仅仅为了报复他连任何一点余地也不留给他？又一次同样心碎与不堪的遭遇，他怎么能相信他爱的人、说着爱他的人到头来却这样对他，怎么能相信。

　　杰克左摇右晃的往水边走去，为了降低热度，他一次又一次把自己泡进水里然后躺到树荫下。当杰克再次从水中站起身时突然眼前发黑，他极力抵抗脑袋里猛烈并发的晕眩，他想这可能是脱水的症状之一，如果他在这时昏倒，他这个海盗将非常没颜面的溺死在水深不到他膝盖的浅滩里。

　　杰克踏上干燥的沙滩，那被阳光烤得近乎发烫的陆地就像一床柔软的被褥般令人安心，杰克紧绷的心弦随之一松，他正庆幸自己又再一次的成功登岛，下腹却窜起一阵抽痛，疼痛来的太突然，痛得他直不起身，只能顺势跪倒在地。

　　「我知道，不太好受对吧？但是……」他说，声音已经毫无底气，刚开始只是感觉不适，到现在疼痛越来越频繁与剧烈，他心里清楚已经撑不了多久。他没继续说下去是因为又一阵抽痛攫住了他，感觉很像腿上的肌肉有时会猛力绞紧一样，只不过现在这情况发生在肚子上。

　　「噢，别……别这样，」杰克咬着牙尽力舒展眉头，「你不能再坚持一下吗，小宝贝？一天？不，一小时、半小时……一刻钟？」点点水滴落下渗入沙土中，他不安的挪了挪身体，想确定他身下除了水渍以外再没有别的，「我……我就待在这里不动，你也别动，好吗？」他放弃回到树荫下的念头，就地平躺下来，希望能平息这阵猛烈的不适。他的衣物还潮湿着，躺在热气腾腾的沙滩上没有他想像的难受，他躺在那里，凝望着天空，像被一片宽广的湛蓝拥抱着，云朵仿佛伸手可及似的，但他明白了，以为触手可及的事物往往遥远得超乎他的想像，远得模糊得令他看不清。很奇妙的，天边的积云看起来很像他高大的身形，杰克有那么一会儿被逗得扯动嘴角，但眉间依然痛苦得皱起。

　　「赫克特，你不会真的想让我去送死……对吧？」他最后似乎在疼痛、发热与疲弱中昏过去了。不知是否他神智不清下的幻觉，在闭上眼睛沉入黑暗之前，他瞥见远方的海平线上冒出一个白点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于私酒贩子的事…兰姆酒本就是加勒比的经济产物之一，为什么会有人在加勒比地区走私兰姆阿？兰姆酒到处都有，军船上也有，纳尔逊死后为防腐就是用兰姆酒浸着运回国的。酒渍人体……不知道好不好吃（X
> 
> 之所以会有走私酒的出现是因为后来美国实行了禁酒令，酒类走私犯rumrunner这个词（等同于rum-running）也差不多是那个时候出现的，起源于一开始的走私便是从加勒比运兰姆到美国，但因为利润太低后来就走私加拿大的威士忌、英格兰的琴酒等等，不过这至少都是1900年以后的事了。  
> 我看的翻译只单纯翻成「酒贩子」，估计都不好把「走私」的含意翻出来→_→  
> 但纯粹酒贩子的话，海军干麻要抓。  
> 要勉强解释的话只能说准将统率下的军船上不发放兰姆可能是真的吧，  
> 也难怪吉叔要跳槽当海盗，待遇太差了，是不？


	62. Chapter 62

 

　　将小艇拖上沙滩，他们赶往大老远就看见倒卧在地的那个人。

　　「他还活着吗？」他们围绕在杰克身边，一人忧虑的说，担心他们已经耽搁了太久。他的身体陷在海风翻动的衣物下看不清他究竟还有没有呼吸。

　　「还活着，」另一人挃起他的右手腕，在场全部人都看见了那「P」字烙印与雀鸟纹身，「但不太好，把他抬起来，快点。」他抬起杰克的肩膀而另一人抓住双脚，准备把人抬上小艇，就在这时有只手抓住他的衣摆。

　　「呃……我的财产……」杰克虚弱的喃喃低语，「还有我的帽子……」

 

　　「脱水、中暑、衰弱、精神絮乱……」当船员七手八脚的将伤患抬进医务室时，随船的医生与助手正抓紧时间备妥可能需要的药品。他抬头看了一眼，瞥见那海盗肿胀泛红的手臂，「天呐，这家伙还能搞出什么事？」他眉头一皱，伸手一挥：「放那里，台子上。丹尼，我的工具箱？」

 

　　❖

 

　　巴博萨到荒岛走访了一趟，那里除了一些植物跟沾满他靴子的细沙外什么也没有，但他瞥见沙滩上有两个空酒瓶，和附近那个已经打开的地窖。

　　「如果他真的这么喜欢前船长，干嘛要真的送他去死？」平特趴在栏杆上，遥望着漫上浅滩的潮水淹过巴博萨脚边，他发誓这辈子从没这么厌恶看见任何流动的水体、听见波浪拍打与水花喷溅的声响——尽管那是人根本不能喝的海水。最讽刺的不是缺水断粮，而是他们明明有足够的补给，却不管吃喝了多少都无法解渴充饥。船员后来砸烂了所有装水的木桶与水壶甚至他们最爱的兰姆，把所有存粮全扔进海里，免得那些东西更烧灼他们干涸的喉咙与抽痛的肠胃。他们都不知该羡慕还是妒恨起他们的前船长，至少他还死得成，他们却连想死也死不了，只能日复一日承受地狱般的折磨。

　　「好像有人说过，失去所爱所产生的失落，失去一切的感觉，会让人想『做点什么』来挽回或改变现状，」瑞杰蒂摊在甲板上，有气无力的靠着船舷，「如果挽回是不可能的，这个『做点什么』，可能就会变成愤怒、暴力或杀害，不管这是不是他想做的，这样……这样他才能夺回一点主导权，夺回一点自己。」

　　平特转头看他，有些瞠目结舌：「真是悲哀……」  
　　「凡事都是有代价的，我们以为受罪的会是前船长，结果到头来却是巴博萨船长、是我们，这就是所谓的……」  
　　「报应吧。」他们异口同声，面对着彼此，一同发出无奈又嘲讽的笑。

　　突然他们发现身旁冒出的影子，他们的现任船长拖着一身湿淋淋的衣物踏上甲板。 「回去工作，你们这些装死的臭虫！」  
　　「但我们该做什么？」一个黑人船员说，「到这地步，金银财宝对我们都没有用处了。」

　　「先生们，」巴博萨在甲板上站定，底气十足，好似没遭到绝境那样的宣告，「现在放弃还太早，一个异教的咒术能施予，也一定有办法解除。幸亏如此，我们已经是死不了的怪物了，我们就大摇大摆的到这该死的诅咒的源头。」有些人开始在他的鼓吹下撑起乏力的身体。

　　「动作快，扬帆起锚！」他大喊，「你们的解咒欲望应该反映在行动上，你们这些蠢才！还想多几天的磨难吗？」当船员开始迅速跑向冈位去拉起船锚或爬上绳梯后，他回过头，望向广漠无际的大西洋。

 

　　❖

 

　　杰克昏昏沉沉中感觉到一双长满厚茧的手，胡乱的将他全身上下都给摸了一便。他稍一恢复意识就有人扶起他的头，用某种硬物撬开他齿间，那人拿着器物的手再一抬，汤药便冲进他口中。被这样猝不及防、毫无预警的灌了满嘴的药，杰克给苦得五官都快打结了，吐着舌头挣扎着想看清究竟是哪个坏蛋连说也不说就喂了他这么糟糕的东西；但那人再一次把器物的细长部分伸进他嘴里，这次是清水。

　　「别给他喝太多，」另一边有人不忘叮咛，「别一次给他喝太多……」

　　杰克感到很奇怪，那双手劲力十足又粗糙，全然不像一位不做粗活的医生的手，至少他确实觉得好一些了，只是他开始担心起那个小家伙也不知道是不是醉晕了——他宁愿相信是这样——该死的碰到这么难喝的玩意儿他怎么会一点反应也没有？

　　 _ **哦……见鬼了，**_ 他迷迷糊糊的想， _ **小家伙还没出生就喝醉了……**_ 不论他真的是醉了还是更糟的原因，杰克确实有理由担心，他在荒岛上整整待了可怕的，连他自己都不愿再想起来的三天，如果缺乏饮水还能算小事，那伤口感染而引发的高烧不退和他彻底晕过去前的那一阵撕扯般的疼痛，总能让他意识到真的不太妙。

　　「拜托……我亲爱的小天使，别这样……你就这么不想见到你祖父吗……」这个白痴难得的忧心忡忡，对着自己的肚子抚了又摸，哀了又求，小家伙就像打定主意不理会自己的父亲似的依然没有回应——如果他还活着的话。

　　「臭鱼怪！」这没什么耐性的家伙终于束手无策的怼了句。  
　　小家伙这时如他所愿，开始踢动、翻滚，然后以他最讨厌的方式撑在他右腹中。

　　「噢，别别别……」一阵拉扯让他又忍不住求饶，「我不是故意要说的……乖宝宝、小宝宝、小宝贝……你！你可不是那种有蹄子的畜生，你该像你爹地——像我一样是个人见人爱的好绅士——至少不是随随便便就会在别人脸上留下巴掌印的那种，明白？」

　　刚才喂他喝水的人似乎听见了他的说话声，此时站在床边反覆打量他。那个人不能说是发现了什么，只是纳闷的伸手想移开他盖在腹部上的手，而杰克眼明手快的打了那只手一下。

　　那人将手缩回，困惑的脸上有些委屈。  
　　「他还好吗？」另一人的声音说。  
　　「还是不太清醒，而且……胡言乱语。」

 

　　不论是否真的胡言乱语，杰克在那段航程中确实一直病得昏昏沉沉的，大部分时间里都不知道自己究竟是在沉睡还是不醒人事，待他终于悠悠转醒时发现自己躺在一张四柱大床上，睡在一整套刺绣繁复的被褥之间，他觉得自己被层层包裹得像个礼品似的。床的柔软让他的身体深陷在床铺中几乎快爬不起来，这时有人扶了他一把。

　　「先生，」一名有些年纪的男仆站在床边，扶他坐起来，「感觉怎么样，您还好吗？」

　　杰克没有答覆，他醒来后首次露出诧异的表情瞪着对方，而后他的目光找到目标——那个人似乎刚才还埋首著书本，但又不太像，因为书页失去了读书人的手的抑制，正脱去束缚的一页奔过一页，而他没有打算阻拦，只是望着他。

　　看看那家伙，杰克盯着他想，坐在那里永远像幅画般优美漂亮，但他知道那端正仪表与华贵衣装下掩藏着多么贪婪丑恶的猛兽。

　　「你……你个该死的……」大难不死的海盗说，声音因漫长的昏睡而微弱沙哑，「看看你那些家伙，只要他们再慢吞吞的摸上个半天、几小时的你可就见不到我了，亲爱的董事先生？」

　　「杰克，」仿佛收到了一句解除的咒语，那人从石化般的凝视中解放，起身走向他。那本书像失去关注的孩童般负气阖上了。

　　「很抱歉他们延迟了这么久，但追根究底这不是他们的过错，罪魁祸首你该找另一个人。你甚至不打算升起烟雾来求救？」

　　杰克本来啜着男仆递给他的一杯温水，此时感觉胃里一抽，他默默的把水杯往旁一放。

　　「根据医生的说法，换做别人那条手臂早该卸除了，但你很幸运又性命顽强。终究没事了。」

　　 _ **医生……**_ 杰克撩起衣袖，看见左手臂内侧的二条扭曲狰狞的疤痕，从肘窝一直延伸至几乎整个前臂。杰克不自觉的咬起下唇，好似那日当时的疼痛与屈辱重现，当他被撂倒在甲板上，特威格采住他的手掌，将一根粗铁丝狠狠钻入他皮肉中时，周遭的鼓噪声大得近乎让他耳鸣。

　　「只遗憾那些痕迹不会消失了。真是巧妙的偶然，是不是？」

　　杰克当然不会忘记他另一只手上的烙印，同样永不消失的伤疤；同样多么讽刺的源自他曾经深信的伙伴。

　　「那么我可以问一件事么？你该死的打算把我关在这里多久？」他想这家伙串通了他身边的伙计，大费周章安排了一切，他肯定有目的，只是为了惩罚他？又是一个热爱把他当成笼中鸟一样的混帐。

　　但出乎他意料的，那位东印度董事只是淡淡的说：「杰克，你并没有被捆绑起来，也没有被囚禁；你要是伤养好了、歇息够了随时可以走。」

 

　　杰克的确该纳闷贝克特冷淡干脆的态度，感觉自己好似一个已经预料了结果等着接受一切的囚犯，却发现当庭获判无罪一样，说不清究竟该错愕还是该松口气，快活的走人。

　　但隔天清晨杰克确实早早起床准备——事实上他只要花几分钟穿戴好衣物就能一走了之——像瞥见马粪般嫌弃男仆手里那盆飘着花瓣的洗脸水。后来他想到冰凉的水能让自己昏沉的脑袋清醒一点，结果无奈发现水是温的。

　　他婉拒老人将为他裹上的大衣，逐一清点物品：他的罗盘、燧发枪、船长帽……

　　尽管在接近冬季的英格兰，他原本的衣着是太单薄了，但不属于他的，他一样也没打算带走。

　　杰克拿起自己那被洗得干干净净、折叠得整整齐齐的衣物时做了个鬼脸，因为他抖开上衣时甚至嗅到一阵淡香。穿上裤子期间他的手指忙乱的在裤头上摸索边看着男仆——由于后者动作娴熟的拎起那件双色长背心等候协助他穿上的模样——他正想说： _ **噢，别碰我那玩意儿，伙计，**_ 但有个额外的情况打断了他，让他不得不移开视线，注意力重新回到他自己身上。

　　「嗯……奇怪？」这个有点迟钝的海盗满脑子的纳闷，他歪歪斜斜的站在那里，仍然衣衫不整，用着非常怪异难以理解的表情低头瞪着自己，因为他发现扣不上自己裤子的扣子。 _ **噢，海怪养的小怪兽……**_ 杰克骂骂咧咧，对着空气翻了个白眼，一把从男仆手里抢过他的背心。花了多一倍的时间打好腰带跟皮带——将扣环穿过这之前他从来没用过的另个孔洞。见鬼的他觉得自己的靴子也不太合脚了。

　　经过一番小折腾，杰克总算能戴好他的帽子，又低头打量一便。他看着自己，似乎仍是困惑的皱起眉毛。 「其实没那么大吧，嗯……」杰克咕哝着最后一次整理他的腰带、拉拢衣摆。

 

　　实际上贝克特没有骗他，当他把忧虑目送的老人抛在身后，踩着略微不稳的脚步晃出房门时门外没人守卫；当他经过长廊往楼梯步去时也没人拦他。

　　这个在优美的螺旋梯中格格不入的家伙仿佛一个潜入的贼似的压低身子、搭着扶手，从锻造雕花围栏的空隙间偷偷摸摸的左顾右盼，设想自己会遭到阻挠；然而当他缓缓晃下一个又一个的楼层即将到达地面时，依然什么也没发生。他步下最后一道踏阶，小心翼翼的用脚尖点向地面，仿佛那里藏有看不见的陷阱，随时会突然崩塌一样。他想这种感觉非常怪异，有什么理由看到一头蔑视危险，在无遮蔽的草原上漫步的小鹿却不举枪射杀？

　　杰克像走过结冰的湖面般战战兢兢的穿越大理石厅房，他的手搭上高耸的大门门把，狐疑的瞥瞥护卫门边的官兵，看过一个又看看另一个，但他们动也不动，甚至连视线也不曾转移，仿佛他们只是摆在那里的两具雕像。杰克实在忍不住怀疑，凑上前去确认那两个人形究竟是真的人还是做得非常逼真的模型，就像曼弗雷德房里的那种。

　　他移向其中一个守卫，在他贴近他，嗅到浆挺制服上的熨烫气味时他发现那人的眼睛动了一下——可能是眼皮的眨动或视线的些微转移抑或两者皆有——但仅此而已，守卫对他的靠近与行为无动于衷，好似他只是一只不需要花费任何一秒去注视的微小虫子。

　　杰克默默蹭回门前，最后一次回头望了望看也不看他一眼的两人，然后拉开沉重的门扉，投入深秋冰冷的空气中。

 

　　深灰色的云从远方蔓延过来，压在所有万物之上，几乎快下雨了，即使不，他也足够厌恶这样的天气，不仅冷，还像固执的缩坐角落，暗自恼火的讨厌鬼般阴沉。

　　街道上的路人形色匆匆，疾步前往各自的目的地。没人有兴趣在这样的天气里还留滞在外，他们必定正想赶紧到达温暖干燥、有着暖炉的房里，驱走湿冷的寒气。

　　而他的路径与大部分的行人相反，他们正赶往业务繁荣的城市中心，而杰克往边缘地带、往海边寻去。

　　杰克似乎开始体会到当一条鱼在逆流而上是什么样的滋味：钻入人群中的缝隙，衣摆彼此交错擦拂。也许因为他深色的皮肤、他的衣装与显眼的垂缀腰带让人极易联想到海盗的形象，有些行人存疑的转过身，想看清楚刚刚与自己擦肩而过的人的面貌，但他们很快打消念头，由于那人的身影很快的被其他人掩没，而他们有更明确与重要的事要赴往。

　　车轮辗转前行，很近了，他开始嗅到海水的气味，望见密密麻麻像要扎破天空般的高耸桅杆。这时他还天真的认为只要到达码头、搭上船，他就会像条鱼入水般重获生机，尽管在黯淡天色下的海面看起来会像放置过久而风干失水的果物般毫不吸引人。

　　跳下货运马车前，杰克非常慷慨的塞给了那驾车的老人一整个装满钱币的钱袋——虽然那东西根本不是他的。

 

　　伦敦港是世界上最繁忙的港口，那里有这么多的商船，他只要设法混上其中一艘驶往西印度的船便能离开这里，回到他熟悉的加勒比海域。

　　但他发现他无法再自欺欺人，惊惶自己犯下了难以挽回的可怕错误。

　　其中一艘商船正抛下系船缆，准备启航。船上有些新进的水手大声笑着，带着展开旅程的热切与期盼快活的解开束帆索。

　　他曾经也这样骄傲而无畏，因为有他在，他才觉得如此安心，深信他们会是独一无二、无坚不摧的存在。

　　他需要的不是「能用什么方法离开」这样轻而易举的小事，他需要的是「怎么回复这一切」，他已经失去了黑珍珠号、失去了最重要的伙伴、失去了一切，除了性命以外他再无其他东西了。

　　原来真正的绝望不是处在永无止尽的监禁里，而是他分明是自由的，却不知道自己该由哪儿去。珍珠号是带他飞往自由天空的双翼；而他是他洒脱背后的精神之柱，是个护卫起他一片世界的坚实屏障。

　　他也许是那座壮丽辉煌的高塔，但他是他的基石，一个能让他安稳耸立的存在，少了他，他或许还是那美妙的建物，但再也不稳固，像船只失去了海水，这艘船再美好，也已毫无意义。

　　他不想承认一幢失去根基的建物，最坏的结果是轰然倒塌，摔得粉身碎骨，却无法否认自己正承受着那根支柱骤然抽离的后果。

 

　　「如果这就是代价……」

　　杰克得承认他常常将他人对他的要胁或者敌意，将计就计的回敬对方，但他自己也是非常不愿意这么做的，尤其当对方曾经是他这么亲密的伙伴的时候，那感觉好像他也亲自背叛了对方一样。如果背叛的滋味是这样糟糕，他亲爱的大副要怎么在他离开之后还独自承受后果呢，尽管他的离开是他逼迫的，这一切全都是对方自找的，杰克还是忍不住难受，他们为什么会变成这样？

　　他就算重回加勒比，一切也已经不一样了。  
　　他不会忘记他对自己所做的，也不会忘记自己是怎样的反馈于他的。  
　　他们再也回不到从前，他们已经完了，加勒比最骄傲的一支海盗团队已经不在了。

　　他以为有些事物是永恒不变的，像海水不曾干涸、像脑袋里永久留存的画面，他想起贪玩的儿时独自一人离家冒险，以为自己的旅行花了非常长的时间，航越过一大片海域，到了非常远的地方，但实际上他只不过离家一天，探索了一个小海湾而已。而当他回到家时一切依旧，没有任何人对他的小小冒险表示讶异或忧心，好似他只是推门出去几秒钟，去拿回遗忘在屋外的某个物品，而后又马上返回屋内一样。

　　但实际上是，一切都像早晨的雾气；像凝结在草尖的露珠，一时不注意就随着热气而消失了。如果有形的东西都经不住时光的轨迹，那无形的东西不就更无以捉摸了吗，他想起那个早逝的打杂船坞伙计，他浑然不知他的病情，甚至没法见上他最后一面。

　　「但分别我们的不会是死亡，对吧，赫克特？」  
　　杰克偶尔是会感到奇怪的，因为「海盗」在普通人眼中是一群藐视法规纪律的无赖，争夺、作乱、背叛应该是很稀松平常的事，他却奢望在其中找到真实的情感。

　　「而我不相信会是你……」尽管在那些所谓的上等绅士的世界里也没有真诚。

　　海风刮起他的发丝，他遥望着那艘商船扬起风帆，航向苍茫的海天间，模糊得几乎没有分界的海平线。他的目光随之越飘越远，到那条界线的彼端、到他的视线再也无法触及的地方。

　　「巴博萨船长，」杰克有些嘲讽的一笑，不仅是在讽刺他也包括他自己，「但愿你还能喝个痛快，醉得不省人事，然后好好睡一觉……」

　　他不禁想在他被救出荒岛后他有回去找过他吗？他会不会才刚离开不久而他又随后到达呢，然后他们就以这样荒谬可笑的时间差而错过了。他却已经离那片海域更为遥远了，远到他都要认为他已经回不到那个地方。在那之前宽广的大西洋对他而言只像一条小海沟而已。

　　他相信他再也不会有这么好的一个伙伴，相信他是个不可或缺的存在，而他坐拥了这一切却反过来将他逼进死路。

　　他不是无法理解当他们滋生出埋怨甚至憎恨所对他做的，但他真的不喜欢那样。而他们为什么能够因为这样而理所当然的伤害他呢，是因为他已经先伤害了别人吗？

　　「噢，好吧，不管我是不是自愿……」

　　如果这就是他该接受的，他不会打算责怪他们，就像那些女士留在他脸上的火辣辣巴掌一样，即使他永远也不知道为什么。

　　杰克不知道在码头上待了多久，直到他裸露的手指几乎在寒风中失去知觉；直到第一滴雨水终于渗出太过饱胀的云朵，跌在冰冷坚硬的石板地面时，他终于起身离开，把顺手从众多行人那捻来的钱包留在原处——但愿那些钱能稍微帮助一些饥寒交迫的家伙。

 


	63. Chapter 63

 

　　东印度大楼的六根巨大高耸的多立克式支柱，象征着稳健与庄重，及董事们坚定不移的目标。  
　　杰克嫌恶的瞪着那盖得像法院或神庙一样的鬼地方，开始怀疑自己是不是该偷上某顶滑稽的假发——要长得能盖住他原本的黑发的那种——穿上一件法官大袍装成一个贵族绅士那样的偷渡进去；但守卫一看见他便对他点点头并把手中的长枪向后收。

 

　　就像他看似别无索求的放出一只鸟儿，但又笃定它很快就会飞回来一样，贝克特对被带进他私人办公室的特殊访客只是轻轻一瞥，微微抬手让守卫退下，好似守卫替他送来了一件预定的物品，留下那个忍不住四处打量这古朴华贵的间室的家伙。守卫甚至没卸除那海盗的武器。

　　这一次杰克没再拒绝男仆给他披上的大衣，等他终于看够了，便坦然自若的坐上接待贵宾用的天鹅绒沙发，丝毫不顾会留下水渍。把酸胀的腿搁在紫檀木茶几上。

　　「真奇怪，一个人想把另一个人留在身边，但似乎对他的遭遇不感兴趣。」  
　　贝克特轻轻一叹。 「跟你沾上边的，有什么事是正常的。一艘已经被焚毁沉没的船重新出现在洋面上，为了她你真是能付出沉重的代价，是不是？」

　　杰克投去尖锐的一眼。 「看来繁忙的业务也不能让你遗忘这件事，伟大尊贵的董事先生？」他当然永远也不会忘记这无耻又浅薄的家伙居然为了报复他而拿他心爱的船下手，但他眼下有件更重要的事。 「我不舒服，给我找个医生过来。」  
　　「你淋得全身都湿了，当然不舒服。马瑟先生？」他的助手恭敬的欠身，杰克盯着他奉命离开。

 

　　大楼的客房里，有人轻手轻脚的进门，直驱直入的走向那张四柱大床，撩开半掩的床幔，一瞬间他停滞动作——床上没有人，而他身后传来枪枝上膛的响声。

　　曼弗雷德回过头，对上杰克警戒的目光和燧发枪漆黑的枪口。

　　「你，果然是你。」那个海盗语气严厉，带着揣测被证实的受伤与不快，「我去过你那地方，那里一个人也没有，但门、窗完好无损，没有被破坏搜索的样子。那些走狗这么大阵仗的追着我跑，你说怎么可能没找到你那去？看到你什么事也没有的站在这里就表明了一切。」

　　「杰克，」他说，「看见你思绪敏锐、逻辑清晰我就放心了。」  
　　「但为什么？值得你联合贝克特和巴博萨背叛我？」

　　「我是与贝克特接触过，但并不是我找他；而是他找上我，」医生无惧的直视举枪要胁他的海盗，「这就叫不走运吧，或是命中注定呢，他很可能从我会面过的人当中得知我的消息。显贵的圈子就这么狭窄，偏偏我们又是为数稀少的，极力与家族切割的怪人——这原本不成问题，问题是一封来自布里斯托尔的，揭发某个知名海盗出现在英格兰的信？」他边说边看着杰克的表情，「由此，我跟你同时出现在英格兰，他会怀疑并不奇怪。」

　　杰克把枪移开。 「我们之中有个误会，天大的误会，你没告诉他我去布里斯托尔是为了什么，他却以为我去见了贝克特。」  
　　「我很好奇你为什么宁愿在这事后诸葛我，却不愿亲自对他说呢？」  
　　「你们对彼此不能全意信任，这不是那之后才开始的，是那次暴风雨之夜就滋生出了，像病菌一样越极力遏止，便蔓延得越猛烈。你知道他隐瞒珍珠号被追击的事时是怎么想的？只要你有一丁点怀疑的念头，就别怨了。」

　　「伙计，这可不好玩，」杰克扬起手想制止这个话题，感到非常厌烦：一个人怎么能把私自的臆测装成纯良的好意，并以此要求他的让步甚至感激呢？该死的，这才不是友好，这是冒犯！ 「他便是想以这点压制我。那蹩脚的家伙跟他打过交道，却骗我那鬼金子的讯息是从你这来的？」

　　「那你口中的『那蹩脚的家伙』可真是尽全力保你的性命，给你留了退路，你要是留在船上才糟呢，是不是？你的伤是怎么来的？」

　　杰克愣愣的看着他，有文字在喉头里滚动，但化不成句子，他知道这是真的，他被人从荒岛救出送来这里之前，他便不断说服自己对方不会真的想要他的命。他不想承认，毕竟若不是对方的逼迫，他怎么会落得这般境地；却无法反驳他的确为他留了活路，哪怕这是条相当渺茫的活路。他却已经把整船人送给异教神灵了，真正斩钉截铁、不由分说的给了对方绝路的是他。

　　「这就是让你甘愿回来的原因么，是内疚？抑或是命运如此呢？你很清楚你与贝克特的关系是造成这一切的源头，你想解决它，像断头台的巨大刀片削断颈椎一样，干干净净的一刀两断。」

　　「不，伙计，他跟我们之间一点关系也没有！」杰克仍会气愤就为了这么可笑荒谬的理由他狠狠敲了他的脑袋——到现在还会隐隐作痛。他不过非常差劲的把他从一个牢笼抛进另一个牢笼里，「真是两个狐群狗党、狼狈为奸的家伙，这么拙劣、令人厌恶的方法亏他想得出来！」 _ **杰克．斯派洛船长可不是你们的玩物！**_

　　他气冲冲的步往门口，打开房门就往外冲，却被眼前的红色制服给吓了一跳。  
　　「斯派洛先生，」守卫对他点点头，「需要什么吗？」

　　杰克瞪着他，另一人的刺刀几乎戳进他的喉咙。 _ **噢，我需要的你们不会给，是吧？**_ 他把门重重关上，又走回来看看窗外：挑高的三层楼、平滑的外墙，周遭完全没有缓冲物；除非他能飞，或是像守宫一样的爬下去，否则他真是别想逃了。 _ **如果有条绳子……**_ 他灵机一动：没有绳子，自己做一条总行吧？边动手去扯一旁的厚重窗帘。

　　「杰克，你是个聪明人，幸亏你回来了，否则你到除了这的任何一个地方，都是死路一条。」

 

　　男仆端来早餐。他打开房门一句歇斯底里的喊声便冲入他耳里。

　　「剖、剖开？」真是见鬼了杰克不敢相信他听到什么，「你在开玩笑，伙计！」年老的仆人微微一颤，他的服侍对象显然不太平静，但继续处变不惊的稳持着托盘步入室内。

　　「呃，你不会认为你中了那神奇的诅咒之后，还能轻松愉快的完成生产吧，以男人之姿？」

　　「为什么不一开始就说？你——」男仆做着他的工作，有条不絮的笔直前往目标——一张摆在床边的小桌。杰克怒目瞪视一路走过途经他身边的老人， _ **该死的，这家伙在这干嘛？**_

　　「当然是为了避免让你承受过多的惊吓。」  
　　杰克回过头。 「你现在说就不吓人么？」他感到非常恼火，一个又一个，自己身边的伙计为什么都这么乐于隐瞒他们的船长？

　　「情况不同，现在你已有心理调适并接纳，而且过了头三月最不稳定的时期。」  
　　杰克眼珠一转，咧开笑容。 「那我决定按照正常方式，不试试怎么知道呢，是不是？」

　　「你执意这么做的话，我无权阻止，」  
　　杰克大大松了口气，完全衷心的，他发誓。  
　　「那天就会是你的忌日。」

　　 _ **噢，见鬼……**_ 杰克狠狠翻了个白眼，气得几乎说不出话来。这份低压让在桌边摆放餐点的男仆觉得寒毛竖起。那个倒楣的海盗简直快疯了，他几翻火冒三丈的瞅着眼前的医生，心里却可怜兮兮的像将枯死的小草渴望雨水似的希望对方会妥协他的愿望，但没有发生，曼弗雷德冷静清醒，像支利箭般紧紧盯住他的目光显明了这事没有转圜的余地。

　　最后他只能僵硬的晃着着双手，气急败坏的嚷：「你发誓你能保障我的命，我的安危？」  
　　「杰克，我是个医生，放心吧，我以我的名誉发誓，没能把握自己病患的性命安全，这样缺德的事我还做不出来。」但他的保证并没有让对方放松下来。  
　　「那么就是这么回事？那家伙以此来要胁你困住我？」

　　「那你想去蹲牢房么？要是没有贝克特，你早被押入监牢里了。这种天气，地牢还会渗水，整片泥地没有一处是干的，许多人在行刑前就会先病死。」  
　　杰克摇摇头，他不用想也知道那家伙居心不良，他摧毁了他曾经的一切，他的人生、他的未来，那时他还多么天真的希望，他们能就这样在大洋的彼端过着彼此再也不相干的日子，他却偏要像甲鱼那种可恶的爬行生物一样死咬他不放，再次侵入他的生活，威胁他的生命。

　　 _ **你看，杰克．斯派洛船长就是太好心才会落得这个地步。**_  
　　他恨贝克特明明坐拥了崇高权力与地位，器量却像一只小耗子肚里的肠子一样窄小；但他更恨巴博萨居然会蠢到遵照贝克特的协议，以为因此能保障他的自由？ _ **真是个糟透的噩梦，**_ 他人生中曾经最重要的两个家伙居然联合起来对付他，一同把他逼入另一个绝境！

　　「他为什么不放过我？」

　　「一石二鸟，杰克。」医生说，「商人重视效益，与其除去不如把一个祸害化为自己的助力，就如同尊贵的女王曾经做的一样。他就跟你亲爱的大副相同，尽管办法相异，但他们都乐于操控，掌握一切的滋味，这将代表他终于如愿驯化了你这只野鸟，征服了你。要做到这点，直接杀了你显然并非最佳选择。」他倾向前，贴靠近杰克的脸庞，近乎耳语的说：「但你为什么不反过来利用这点呢？」  
　　杰克略微退了一步，他不知道还能相信什么、相信谁；但他似乎也没有选择的余地。

　　杰克慢慢踱到摆好餐点的桌前，银质餐刀在惨淡的光线下泛着冰冷的白光，想到不久后一种更精准锐利的刀刃将切开他的身体，就不由得打了寒颤，委屈的抚摸自己隆起的肚子——真是牺牲大了，为了弄他出来居然还得挨刀，他突然又想起那种能生成宝物的小生物，那种叫牡蛎的小生物，当它被侵入的异物绞得痛不欲生，好不容易以层层特殊物质包裹异物，缓解疼痛后却仍是断送了性命，因为必须把牡蛎活活剖开才能拿取它们体内的珍宝。 _ **真是可怜的小东西，**_ 杰克难受的想。

　　珍珠可真是种充满血泪的玩意儿，但又确实如此得来不易。

　　但至少他还活着，确实，没有变成受诅咒的活死人或某个荒岛沙滩上的一具悲惨干尸，也至少他 **还能** 活着，只要曼弗雷德没有骗他的话。 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喇叭做了全剧最匪夷所思的一件事：再次把麻雀丢荒岛，而且是同一个荒岛。  
> 这是非常奇怪的事情，你上次丢，他跑了，那为什么还要再丢一次？他上次能逃，有什么理由这次不行？  
> 除非他赌定这次没人会去找麻雀当然就跑不了才丢的，不然我都不知道要怎么同情喇叭的智商。
> 
> 关于麻雀跟贝壳以及小黑～实际上加３有一句原版的台词是这样的，当麻雀被带上奋进号，贝壳正望着小黑说：我最后看到那艘船，她是在火海中被烧得焦黑的残骸沉没在波浪之下…  
> 这完整表述了麻雀与贝壳的过节，以及小黑为什么会沉，也才有了麻雀跟琼斯的交易。这台词格式也顺便呼应加１两个船员嘲讽被关起来的麻雀一幕。  
> 但后来的正式台词却硬生生的改成贝壳非常怪异的说：你的朋友似乎很绝望阿blala（注意贝壳跟小黑之间的距离，这距离你能肉眼看清船上人的表情，真是千里眼啦）  
> 原版的台词很好，为什么改呢，我曾经很疑惑，但知道那本大部头前传《The Price of Freedom》后也明白了，因为官方要卖那本书，不能自己暴雷阿。这段原版的台词跟其他一些删减片段就一直压到加４后才释出。  
> 遗憾，官方曾经自己捧出来的东西，又自己吃掉了，为什么我如此讨厌加５…


	64. Chapter 64

　　「你真是魅力无法挡，让我的船长对你念念不忘；让大副因为顾忌你的存在而心神不宁，」当来者的声音传进耳中时，贝克特的目光从他手中端详的物件上眺向与他年纪相仿的医生。曼弗雷德在宽大的办公桌前站定，俯视着座位上的人，「将赫克特．巴博萨的注意力转移到阿兹特克金币上进而判变劫船，借此撕裂两人的关系，让杰克彻底失势、孤立无援从而回到你身边？你可真下了步好棋，卡特勒？」

　　「不知是什么人贴切地评论过：『城是由内瓦解的，而非外部的攻击』？」东印度董事说。他不过从旁侧击，那道看似坚固的墙便轰然倒塌了。

　　「我已经设法让杰克留下来。现在全公司都知道你把他安置在客房里还派了男仆跟我这个医生照料，如果这不是为了重新掌握杰克、让他回到你所期望的位置，你打算怎么解释如此对一个海盗的厚待？」

　　贝克特冷冷一笑。 「我可以特别通融、不计前嫌；但杰克可不一样。」

　　「杰克的确不一样，杰克顶多无情；但其他人都是残忍。」

　　「但你有都少把握能成功？要是你失败了，别忘了绞架上的套索会等候你的脖子。」

　　「这项手术上个世纪在德国和法国早有成功案例。从已经死去的产妇腹中取出还存活的胎儿更有千年历史，手术本身并无技术问题，问题是能否及时止血，并预防感染。」

　　「你能做到这些？」

　　曼弗雷德有些失笑：贝克特要是不清楚他的能耐，又何必找他过来。 「杰克还活得好好的不就是证明？而那是杰克的孩子，你不认为有了他才有了控制杰克与之谈判的筹码？」

 

　　医生离开之后，马瑟挨近他上司身边。 「您会认同他的话吗，董事先生？」他平板的语调和结束语句后抿紧的嘴角都表明了异议。

　　贝克特允许自己发出一声细微的冷哼。 「一个人，不论曾经跟你的关系多么好，一旦他有了不同的念头，情感就如漂在海中的浮冰一样，只会迅速消融。货币纵然冰冷，却永远真实。」

　　「先生？」

　　贝克特回望一眼他似乎不解其意的助手。 「而你我都明白真正能钳制他的是什么。」

　　在他桌上，他刚才放下的一个小木盒子的软垫中，托着一颗圆润无暇的黑色珍珠，正像位动人的女士般，美丽而沉静的绽放光芒。

 

　　❖

 

　　从数个燃烧的残骸中缭绕飘散的烟雾，好似遥远的古文明吊祭焚烧的香木通往神明处所的信号。

　　在炮火的轰鸣声中，在喷溅的浪涛后并发的烈焰，人类的嘶喊和牲畜的嚎叫，都似乎来到地狱而不在人间。他会把他所遭遇的一切当作杰克以性命为代价的诅咒。他仔细回想杰克告诉他宝藏位置时的表情和他所有挣扎的举动，他利用他对他的胁迫，反将他一军。他不得不承认杰克这招确实高明。

　　「船长，」他的大副前来，脸色暗藏怒火，「我们现在一个金子也没找回，告诉我你几时会展开计画？」

　　「我们会去找金子的，但不是现在。」

　　「到底什么时候？」他非常不满船长没把那当作迫在眉睫的目标，而巴博萨甚至看也不看他，这证实了他的想像，「你根本不是为了解咒才来旧世界的，你是为了杰克．斯派洛，对吗？」

　　巴博萨终于瞥去一眼，语带嘲讽道：「他怎么可能还活着？」

　　大副仍然紧咬不放。 「但你有在荒岛上看到尸体吗？有吗？」

　　「那不重要，」平特缓颊，「他也可能跳海寻死，要不死在沙滩上被海浪卷走都有可能。」瑞杰蒂在一旁不住点头附和。

　　「波森，」巴博萨挪动脚步，站到对方面前。他正眼觑着他的大副，「我们现在干的有什么问题么？把看不上眼的地方化为炮火下的灰烬；让我们的弯刀沾满牺牲者的鲜血，这难道不是海盗本行么？或者你其实是怀念起杰克．斯派洛所统治时的和平时光了，呃？」

　　「但你首先要把这狗娘养的诅咒解除，我们只看到你不断命令把炮弹炸到岸上，根本不顾大伙的痛苦！」

　　「别诋毁我的名誉！」巴博萨有些动气，「现在已经知道解除诅咒必须把我们取走的所有882枚金币全数归还。」

　　「要找到四散的金币，那得花多少个月，多少年？」其他船员不住抱怨，「拜托，就在我们耗在这时，那些死金子也跑得越来越远了。」

　　「哦，我们每毁掉一个地方，日后就少一个地方搜索，听懂吗，你们这些狗脑袋？」他一把抽出刀，震住船员逼近的脚步，「如果你们以为推翻我就像推翻你们的前船长那样的容易，那你们就错了，我不是像他那样总是想靠唬弄几句来解决事情的软弱窝囊废。究竟还有谁不服于我、不肯屈于我的命令，让他上来！」

　　大副和一些船员盯着刀尖，心存畏惧。尽管愤怒难耐，但迟疑不前，他们还没笨到要与巴博萨正面交锋的地步，没必要为没有胜算的战斗奉上鲜血。

　　巴博萨来回扫视，确定那帮废物连尝试挑战他的勇气都没有后将刀收鞘。

　　「这就是你们的报应，」但他意外发现这场闹剧还未落幕。一句话语轻飘飘的，宛若幽魂一样的显现，「在你们对做了那些事害死杰克之后，这就是你们应得的，你们就该永远被困在诅咒中。」

　　巴博萨怪异的瞥视着他，好似他忘记还有这么一个家伙在船上。那个人似乎在中咒之前就被某种奇特的内疚与罪恶碾磨得形容枯槁，就像根枯死的枯枝似的突兀的冒出来。

　　而后他阴暗想道：他真会妒恨起这家伙。至少那家伙还享有他不曾有过的一切：有个温馨的小屋子、一个尽管分隔两地但全心等他归去的女人，以及一个属于他们的小毛头；这些美好的根源滋养出的善心良知都多么的让人憎恶。

　　可不是么，真是个要命幸运的无赖。

　　「威廉．特纳，」他把那名字念得像是世仇般，「我早已警告过你，而你挂在脑袋上的耳朵显然不打算记住，且我记得你似乎有个别脚的诨名：拉靴带比尔．特纳？」一时间老比尔恍惚的望着他，但眼里沉淀着早已一把豁出，能承受任何酷刑的平静。

　　「先生们，」他回过头说，「我想起我们有门大炮该撤换了，」边张扬着邪恶兴味的暗示环顾群众，「把那尊大炮绑在拉靴带的靴带上，再放下船，这样我们功成身退的铜制老家伙在海底就不会孤独了。」

　　伴随这残酷语句终结而来的，那真是一阵老比尔听过最丑恶的笑声。他强自镇定，任由他人鹰爪似的手指抓上肩膀，尽管他无法制止不安的心跳与手心的汗水。

　　船员将他全身捆得死紧，一截绳索像船锚连结着船只般连结着大炮和结实的系靴带。宛如塔罗牌上系在世界之树下的吊人般的被捆住一支脚，只不过不同的是他的牺牲不会获得任何价值，他的灵魂也将永无自由。

　　团队刻意远离海岸，驶至深水海域。今夜连月亮都看不见，似乎她也不愿目睹一件惨剧而隐身在云朵的拥抱中了，茫茫沧海中只有船上的油灯与火炬传来光明。当那门大炮在悬吊中缓缓升起，老比尔正如杰克．斯派洛之前那样被押至跳板上，面对幽暗如墨仿佛藏匿着怪物似的海面，这可怜的家伙终于在这一刻崩溃了。

　　他眼中流露出深切的绝望，那是一种极致的恐惧，从灵魂深处直涌向四肢百骸，这股激流冲得他不住打颤，几乎没法站立。

　　他不会在短时间内窒息而死，即使被水压碾得支离破碎他也不会解脱。他真正害怕的也许不是折磨，而是对所有未知的惧怕：他将孤身一人，连一丝光芒都触不到他身上，围绕他的只有冰冷的深海，和无尽的漆黑，他的靴带系着永远沉默的大炮，随着水流飘摇、飘摇、飘摇……

　　「求求你……船长，我错了……」老比尔断断续续的说，这被整个世界所屏弃遗忘般的景象光想像就令他颤栗得作呕，「杰克是该死的，我求你别那样……」

　　「你们瞧，任何人在碰到这类遭遇后都会放弃原先立场，因为你们都知道了比死亡更糟的东西——永无止境的恐怖便是其中一个。是不是，特纳先生？」巴博萨讽刺道。比尔频频垂首，求饶淹没在啜泣中，噙满泪水的双眼哀求他的船长能再展现一次他罕贵的仁慈，「只可惜你醒悟得太晚了。」

　　巴博萨伸手抽枪，在极短的时间内便击发，甚至来不及眨上一眼，子弹便击断悬吊大炮的绳索。

　　沉重的物体撞击水面激起的漫天水雾像断裂动脉的鲜血般喷薄，一瞬间的巨大声响甚至盖过了老比尔和家伙们或绝望或疯狂的喊叫，然后一切终归沉寂。在海面之下，所有人的视线之外，那门大炮正拖着威廉．特纳不断下沉，到最深、最深的海中尽头。

 

　　巴博萨回到舱房，将甲板上的所有吵杂都拒于门外。他缓缓踱向床边，从他的床褥底下拿出一张绘有图像的纸，那是在伦敦的街道上捡到的杰克的那张通缉令。他抚着每一个皱折痕迹就像那夜他不断抚平覆盖杰克的被角一样。最后，他把它贴在舱壁上一处最显眼的，不论他在舱房的哪个位置，只要稍微一望就能瞥见的地方。

　　他只手撑在墙上，倾身凝视着绘像，正如绘像中的杰克也凝视着他般。那画迹工整精细，杰克的目光明亮像艳阳下的清透海水，神色平静，浅露着牙齿微微惊诧，好似眸光捕捉住了一位思念许久的密友，正兴奋的准备呼喊。往后在烛光的扑闪之下，他不经意的一瞥之间时常被这神情所惊愣，仿佛下一个瞬间，那跃于纸上的面容就会咧开笑容，叫唤他的名字。

　　他长久凝视着浅笑的杰克，那神情似乎是有些太过正经与柔和了，以这样一张对描绘对象来讲如此敌意的玩意，仿佛这制式纸张描绘着的不是惯常的令人厌恶的罪犯，只是一张在和煦的午后细细琢磨的人像素描，只要忽略那些张狂的文字的话。

　　他越看越觉得绘制这张画像的是一个足够熟悉杰克的人，或者更恰当的说，这描绘的是画者眼中理想的杰克，一个还未干上海盗，如寻常青年般拥有无尽光明未来的杰克，这让他看起来比他印象中的更纯真稚嫩，甚至有一丝丝陌生。

　　悲痛、伤心、遗憾……种种情绪带着过往的甜蜜景象向他压迫而来。他只是看着纸张上的他，一眨也不眨的看着。

　　如果这是真的，这张绘像来自杰克旧识的什么人，将带给杰克多大的打击。并且杰克是为了他才去布里斯托尔的，他第一时间却只管质疑他，那直戳杰克的痛处，他那时却依然毫无自觉，没有站在杰克身边；但杰克永远拒绝和他辩解，永远拒绝抚平他所有的疑惑与纠结。

　　当他真正成为黑珍珠号的船长站在舵台上时，站在杰克曾经的位置，看着他眼中曾经的世界，手里握着他曾经紧握的舵柄，似乎终于能向杰克倾靠一些，了解他对于「船长」名份的坚持；了解到一艘船对一位船长的意义，那代表杰克的一部分生命，与灵魂，就如亚瑟王与王者之剑一样的密不可分。他可以与之相伴，但不能将之取代，那是他逾越不了的一处圣域。

 

　　 _ **不是我不愿意，赫克特，而是……我没有办法。**_

 

　　不知何时变得残破而随风摆弄的黑帆，好似那黑天鹅般高雅的灵气已然死去，仿佛她也在哀悼杰克，随他而去了。现在的珍珠号宛若一艘死气森森的鬼船，似乎杰克的离去也一并带走了一切，他的生命与珍珠号的光彩。

　　有时当他在站在杰克的舱房前，会想着那舱房的主人独自在这里时想的是什么？手、脚被捆束着，他连自由活动都没办法，他就这样蜷缩在小小的一张床上，听着窗外风帆、绳索与水手的声音随着风送入到他耳边，眼睁睁看着自己逐渐肿胀、肤色深红发紫的手指。

　　当他替他解开绳索，那时杰克看着他的眼睛里还未曾有怨恨。实际上杰克并非真的挣不开绳索——当他为他松绑时发现绳索已经有些松了——但他还是任由他绑在那里。

　　他想起他们睡在双人寝室里的大床上时，杰克的手、脚会随意搁置在他身上，证明杰克在他身边非常放松自在。

 

　　 _ **那你便是同意我在你身边的位置，一直到以后？**_

　　 _ **当然，你怎么会怀疑？什么也不用多心，我会一直在这里。**_

 

　　这时他终于明白曼弗雷德的意思，只要他愿意，黑珍珠号的大副身份将不会被取代，他可以永远留在杰克身边，相伴左右。

　　但他怎么会甘心只居在那样的位置。

　　怎么会甘心。

　　他们之间注定不会有结果，因为他们想要的远远超出对方能给的份量。

　　那家伙广大的心不是任何人的爱意能填满的，他不会是杰克的归宿，但是至少也不会是贝克特、不会是任何人，而是一种更巨大辽阔的东西。

　　杰克的感情像极净海水般纯净，他们之所以失去他，是因为参入了杂质。

　　杰克要的东西远远比他纯粹，仿若从天而降的冰晶，只能隔着距离体会珍视而不能碰触，他却伸出太过灼热的欲望之手，亲手将它化掉了。

　　但杰克却能一直惦记着那个人，以一种痛楚但深刻的方式。

　　他注视着通缉令里那双栩栩如生的眼睛，杰克的样貌同样定格在永恒，被绘者持笔的手捕捉，封入纸张，他则迷失在生命与死亡中。失去杰克，仿佛他仅存的温情也随之消逝，失去那一缕光明，失去所爱，他将像黑夜中失去灯塔指引的船只般迷途在茫茫黑夜中，永远困在爱恋的代价的痛苦中，困在永恒的地狱里。死亡不算什么，只是一具生命逃离而产生的枯骨烂肉而已。

　　「杰克，你不会知道名为你的根系早已紧紧缠绕在我心上，钻入每一个隙缝里，在我身体的其他部份已然死去失去知觉的现在，也只有它仍会让我感到彻骨的疼痛。」好似全世界，包括他的肉体已不复存在了，只有他依然鲜活的存在于他冰冷的心脏中。 *

 

　　❖

 

　　杰克捏着餐叉，对眼前的肉排兴致缺缺的戳了又戳，配餐的红葡萄酒倒是喝个精光，一滴也没剩。仆人没再为他续上，因为医生只允许他每天可以饮用一杯不到半及耳的量。杰克对着已经空的小小酒杯皱眉又叹气，好像这样可以让那容器冒出酒液似的。这么少的量他几乎一口就喝光了，自从有身孕以来他还没如此渴望酒精的浸泡，他开始想念美妙的醉酒时光；想念沉浸在愉悦的精神与感官松弛中，然后睡得不省人事，忘掉一切。他甚至开始想念那炙热疯狂，充满欲念与黏稠液体和滚烫的抚触，烧灼感如兰姆滑入喉咙，但又畅快如雨瀑刷洗后般焕然一新，一种疼痛与酣畅并存的东西。

　　现在，当他的视线离开自己那空虚的酒杯往对向瞥之后，至少有个情况转移了他的注意力，让他咧开笑容：贝克特正把他那份肉排一一切成适口大小。他知道全部切完似乎是不符礼节的，于是理所当然的扔下餐叉，放过自己那可怜兮兮的无辜主菜。

　　「杰克，」贝克特起身端走杰克面前那被戳得千疮百孔的肉排，放上他已经切好的那份，并破例让人给这无酒不欢的客人再倒一些。

　　「真令人惊奇，」望着终于肯把肉块送入口中的海盗说，「我们有多久没像现在这样了。」他说得像飘落在水面的叶片一样轻，像个感叹而非问句。

　　杰克微微一愣，看着他被烛火的暖光浸透的身影，想起他眉间的阴影和疲惫的睡颜；就是这副模样曾经让他像个情窦初开的小傻蛋一样情不自禁的偷偷亲吻他。要说他没感觉是骗人的，但过往有多美好也反映了他有多么残酷。

　　杰克装作恍若未闻的低头继续用餐。有些事情一但破碎，便再也不能期望会变回原来的样子。这一切全都结束了。

　　「我们可以跟以前一样生活，你照样做为一位船长，如何？我不认为巴博萨先生会给你这些，否则你也不会沦落到荒岛上差点丧命了。」

　　「跟以前一样？」杰克含糊不清的咀嚼这似曾相似的语句，「这很有趣，再替你运送那些『活生生的货物』，是不是？」

　　「你真的不喜欢的话，公司有这么多种类的货物，随你选。」

　　「你忘记了一件最重要的事，伙计，你已经亲手把我变成海盗了，我不认为我有必要跟你谈论这个，亲爱的董事先生？」

　　「这不成问题，」贝克特早已预料似的勾起嘴角，杰克只得挤着怪异的表情望着他，「今早我联合董事会请求一份私掠许可证，是给你的，杰克。届时，尽管照样过你原本的生活，随你要干多大的海盗勾当都行，只要不妨碍与损及大英帝国的利益顺便交付敌方而来的战利品。」

　　杰克偏着头，呆呆的瞪着他像撞见夫妻对骂似的看傻眼。他将成为国王眷养的一条狗般为国家服务，但这主意是贝克特挑起的，日后若他私掠有功，也将算一笔在对方头上。

　　「这招可真不错，」海盗由衷赞赏，「但我不想带着特定目的启航，像个魁儡一样屈服于命令之下而不是自己的意愿，她跟我都不想再过这种生活，特别是——把利益勾当包装得义正严词的样子。」

　　「杰克，」贝克特持着餐刀的手指节泛白，「你的性命悬在我的一念之间上，你没有权利跟我讨价还价。」

　　「那你动手吧，现在，」他倒坦然的双手一摊，「省的我，嗯……还得走趟鬼门关。」

　　贝克特起身离席，他的轻笑似叹息又似嘲讽。 「你的确是个非常无情的人，如果两条性命都不能让你放弃这种浅薄无谓的坚持，那么，」他伸出手，接过仆人递上的一叠纸张，「我想你会有兴趣知道这则讯息，这大概是这世界上你唯一还会牵挂的东西。」他径自放在杰克的餐盘边。

　　一份当日的伦敦公报。  


　　杰克警惕的盯着他又疑惑的瞟了一眼，仅仅只是这该死的一眼，便无法忽略闪进眼中的一些他再熟悉不过的字词：黑帆？黑船？

　　贝克特冷眼观望，盯着他随着字里行间的阅览越发震惊的神色与急促的呼吸。 「到昨天为止，这艘船沿途摧毁了西班牙与法兰西的滨海小镇，你想她下一个目的是哪里？」

　　杰克连抓着报纸的手都在颤抖，似乎隔着纸张油墨都能感受到火焰烧灼的热度。

　　「这是黑珍珠号？」

　　「不是！」海盗大声否定，「这不会是她。」杰克徒劳的喃喃低语。该死的，他的船，他的珍珠号，此刻正像个魔鬼，像场瘟疫一样的毁灭所经之处，事态严重到连异国的报纸都刊了头版大幅报导。最糟的不是此举无疑把珍珠号推上风口浪尖的险境，成为各国枪炮的靶心，最糟的是巴博萨的做法完全违背了他的意志，难道炮击村庄、屠杀居民就是他想做的吗？他当一艘船是什么？当珍珠号是什么？该死的他不是为了这个才把珍珠号从漆黑的深海中唤起的！

　　 _ **为什么？他为什么这么做？**_

　　「你不该这样看着我。这事与我无关。」

　　杰克无言以对，紧紧扯着那刊载讯息的纸张，几乎将它撕开。贝克特没有说错，他有什么资格指责昔日下属，从他将计就计赌上世界上最重要的两样事物——一是亲爱的大副；二是心爱的船只——来反击对方时，早已摆明他放弃了黑珍珠号的统领权将她送入他人手中。现在，当命运之神辗转织出的丝线将他缠入轮转的纺锤中，他痛彻体会到他亲手种下的恶因收到了恶果，覆还予他最沉痛的代价。而他只能无能为力的眼睁睁看着他的船变成一个真正的恶魔，一艘真正的，令人发指的，海盗船。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喇叭那句话来自莎士比亚，原句是：You are so strongly in my purpose bred.That all the world besides, methinks y' are dead.（你这样根深蒂固地生在我心上，我想，全世界除了你都已经死亡。）
> 
> 亚瑟王与王者之剑，当然是来自前传《The Price of Freedom》：Adam and Eva. King Arthur and Excalibur, Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Jack Sparrow and the Wicked Wench.  
> 闪瞎了好吗。大家都说前传是贝杰，但我觉得明明就是跟船比较闪，里面描写麻雀跟小黑间的关系实在是太美了，他们是命运共同体阿，这种感觉太强烈了，导致我完全没办法接受麻雀跟任何女角的配对（跟男角倒可以XDD）因为我心目中的第一女角就是小黑阿，对麻雀而言肯定也是的，跟别的女人玩玩暧昧可以的，要爱情还是算了吧。
> 
>    
> 关于珍珠号的原名，之前写到时我忘了解释这部份，现在补上。  
> 大家知道，黑珍珠原名为Wicked Wench，中文可翻成邪恶女郎、坏女孩（？）、邪恶之花（喂）之类的，简单粗暴一点，那叫荡妇、婊子。比较适当的也许是恶女号。总之，这是个与正面无关的船名。  
> 此船的真正来历前传都没交待已不可考，只知道她被贝壳买来时已经是艘有点年纪的船。船工都说这船要用来送奴隶太贵又费时，所以贝壳是决定用来做别的用途。
> 
> 不过麻雀一看到这船就真心喜欢，也只有麻雀看了出她的潜力：只要修整一下、给她适当的武装与人手，就能是一艘出色的船。只能说真是一见钟情、真爱无敌啦。不得不说别人都是那啥见色忘友的，这货是「见船忘色」吧。
> 
> 回到船名的问题来，Wicked Wench这个名字实在不太像是贝壳会取的；就算她本来就叫这个名字也是能更改的，就像黑胡子的安妮女王复仇号（Queen Anne's Revenge），原名叫HMS Concord（协和号），是英国船，被法国捕获后重命名为La Concorde de Nantes（南特的协和号，南特是法国十八世纪相当繁荣的一个海港大城，就想这个命名多么想宣示主权：这艘协和号现在是法国的啦），最后由黑胡子到手，这才更名为Queen Anne's Revenge；捕获船舰或购得的国家或人员依个人喜好需求更改船名本就是很正常的事。
> 
> 况且东印度贸易，一个做生意的公司多少注重观感，难道不觉得底下职员开着一艘名称不雅的船到处跑有失颜面？综观历史上真正的东印度公司的船名，多是Royal Captain、Lord Nelson、Kent、Doddington等等能表现出英国风情或爱国情操，能体面的说出去的名称。
> 
> 虽然Wicked Wench可能是作者一个很大的伏笔，因为有角色说这是一个很棒的海盗船的名字，就暗示了她以后会成为海盗船。但是放在东印度贸易的氛围下还是觉得有点奇怪，加上贝壳憎恶海盗，又怎么会放任一个容易联想到海盗的船名不管呢？  
> 因此我这边做了改动，把珍珠号原名更为「Elizabeth，伊丽莎白」；中文圈的又常把伊丽莎白昵称为小白，黑珍珠就是小黑啦～后来「小白」弃明投暗变成「小黑」，挺有意思的不是么？也正好顺理成章的解释麻雀一度对伊丽莎白有兴趣的部份。  
> 算是我个人的小私心。感谢看到这里的各位。  
> 一开始的起因只是因为Wicked Wench真的很难翻，而且也不好听_(:з」∠)_


	65. Chapter 65

 

　　丝丝曙光切出一道光明的裂口，在黑夜的边缘挣扎而出，终于带来瑰丽色彩的朝霞而将黑夜舔舐殆尽，然而晨曦迎来的不会是救赎，只是另一个新的煎熬与梦魇。

　　「我真的希望我们能别再这样了。」杰克说，声音微弱像在喃喃自语，视线越过对桌的人与任何一样事物，投向玻璃窗外的广阔世界。昨晚的噩耗持续释放威力，他的眉间由于自己亲手引发的，罪恶与内疚的无形枷锁已无法舒展。

　　贝克特清冷一笑，只是搅动他的咖啡，直到眼角瞥见一个军人的身影闪现。

　　「也许你会有兴趣见一位老朋友。」他说，示意杰克望向门口。

 

　　劳伦斯．诺灵顿得承认，他再次见到那个海盗时，几乎认不出他来：他一头微鬈的长发经过梳理，柔软的披散在肩上，穿着亚麻衬衫，肩披一件式样简单的晨袍，抓着盖在身上的毯子缩在座椅中。  


　　他对那家伙点了下头。 「斯派洛，」

　　而杰克原本似乎只是茫茫然的望向他那方位的目光，在经过这一声叫唤后开始聚焦在他脸上，带着微微恍惚与困惑，好似他早已遗忘过往那样的神情望着他。他就那样看了他许久，久到让劳伦斯感到一瞬的错愕：他怎么会忘记他？他们曾经可算是同伴，但现下，却成为彼此的敌人。而他甚至不是在费解的努力回想，也不像是在辨识一个活人，只是在观看一幅与他不相干的故人的画，他的目光细细端详绘者的笔触与心思那样，一一擦拂过他的面容轮廓与衣装。最后，他终于认出他来，那表情中的迷茫好似阳光下的晨雾般消散，浓重厚云中投下一丝光束般的，给那忧伤空茫的神态添上一抹光彩。

　　「拉里……」杰克叫着他的小名，身上的毯子滑落地面。他带着笑迎向他，就像见到昔日好友那样，「真是老久不见了，你这家伙都到哪去了？」

　　劳伦斯微微一愣，对那海盗过于的亲昵与靠近有些退避，但迟了一步，杰克已经贴近他，一只手攀上他的肩，另一只手好奇的拉扯他肩章的吊穗。

　　「斯派洛，你……」他瞥见贝克特眼中掠过的锐利。他按住杰克的肩膀，把他轻轻推开，「我跟他单独谈会儿。」

　　他拉着杰克来到长廊一隅，上下打量起他。

　　那天劳伦斯闻讯前来时，正好看见停靠在大楼前的马车。从那敞开的车门间，他终于看见了一路苦心追踪的那个人。他盯着他，满腔升涌着一股仇恨参杂着达成漫长任务而卸下重担的放松感，这之中又隐隐潜入了一丝怜悯，因为那家伙似乎毫无意识，裹在毛毯中病得几乎奄奄一息。他亲眼看着一些人手把他小心的从车里挪出来，经过重重厅房与过道，抬进顶层最深处的一间房里。

　　叛变与放逐，和创伤与脱水引发的各种问题，加上船上的环境与饮食难以应付损伤虚弱的身体，以及那件事……

　　医生证实那件事时，他确实很惊讶，但没有太多，毕竟先前已经有人告诉他了。

　　当他们站在床边像大臣守着他们临终前的国王时，最令他诧异的不是杰克．斯派洛，而是贝克特面如死灰的表情。他依然清晰记得贝克特瞪视医生的目光，后者只是轻轻的移开视线，就像指尖轻弹，移开一片落下的花瓣一样。他也随后垂下眼睛。

　　很显然，贝克特是唯一一个最后才知道那件事的人。

　　无论如何，杰克．斯派落需要一段时间休养。尽管对于这样的罪犯不必有过多的仁慈，但狱中的拙劣环境也足以使一个健康的人染上各种疾病，这对一个已经濒临重病的人来说是否太残酷了，就这样丢入牢房等于默认将让他以一天衰弱过一天的方式结束生命。

　　既然贝克特不介意让他好好过上最后一段日子，他想他也没必要反对。就当是保障另一个无罪的生命，否则那名海盗很可能会像玛丽．里德那样死于狱中。

　　他看着他，留意到自己的眼光轻拂过对方身前那隆起的弧度时——并且比印象中增长了些——会有那么一瞬柔和起来，然后马上眨眼闪避。在那瞬间有许多鲜活的画面自他记忆深处涌起，他终究是个有家室的人，他武装刚强的内心里面还有太多柔软的地方。他的独子刚成为上尉，日后他一定能承继他的意志，追寻他的脚步成为文明与秩序的标竿……

　　「你看起来不错，」劳伦斯说。毫无疑问，杰克．斯派洛被照顾得很好，至少现在看起来像个人样了。他以为对方正在康复的途中——尽管还有些憔悴失神——殊不知杰克的精神与心灵都受到一种旁人无法看见，只有他自己与施刑者能明白的折磨，「但你当真认为贝克特是为了和你重续旧缘才把你留在这里的？」

　　「喔……？」杰克仍然凝视围墙外的远方，听见那句话之后，几乎是无意识的应声，「为了什么罪名？」

　　「斯派洛，不要忘了你是个不法之徒，你所做的一切海盗行为，以及掠夺伊莉莎白号。」

　　「掠夺？」杰克不敢相信自己听到什么，「一艘公司打算作废的船？如果不是我——」

　　「让她成为海盗船？斯派洛，如果你选择与帝国法律对立，哪怕只有一点，你便不能怨怼有人对你严苛。对于这些人我们被允许能用任何方式捉拿到案，这是我的职责，我们的职责。别认为我们是针对你。」

　　「每个人都说不是针对，但我却遭受这一切。这真有趣，有个该死的老家伙前一秒还跟我谈天说笑，却在下一秒出卖我。多么奇怪，做出这么卑鄙的事来的是那些声称正义公道的人们。」杰克感到气愤又悲哀，他曾经放心的在他面前展露金牙、他手臂上的纹身，从没想过他会把这些特征告诉他人，特别是那些悬赏他的性命的人。

　　「他一直相信你是被迫的，相信你被迫被压上烙印从此只能亡命天涯；但你终究做了罪恶的事，和真正的、热衷的海盗一样，你三番两次洗劫商船，最后甚至屠杀船员、焚毁船只——不要忘记是你先背叛了他最诚挚的信任。」

　　杰克深深抽了口气，清楚自己无法反驳：他确实是做了，尽管那件事并非他本意。 「我很好奇，是不是像你们一样穿上这些花里胡哨的花边制服——跟一顶可笑的假发——就能明目张胆的对其他国家的船只开火呢，上将先生？你那些亮瞎眼的勋章、臂章……嗯，管它叫什么，可是踩在死人上头换来的？」

　　劳伦斯冷冷一笑。 「为了我们忠爱的祖国，我们会不惜代价铲除任何一个挡在她面前的阻碍，绝不是为了一己之私，」这位上将一时严厉的瞪着他，「这就是我此行的目的，既然你已经在这里，我对你的追缉也已经结束了。我找你是想告诉你新的任务，毕竟你曾经是那艘船的船长——明天一早我将会统领船舰出航。」

　　「你要击沉她？」

　　「我不能说我不会，但除非战争，我们对付敌方船舰时，并不会以击沉为首要目的。造一艘船所费不赀且耗时，能捕获是最好的，经过重新涂装、整修就可挪为己用。」

　　杰克强压住自己的惊怒不安，这就是贝克特一贯的伎俩：珍珠号要么被击沉——再一次；要么就被捕获重新替帝国工作，不管是哪一种都深恶痛绝的直戳他心脏。贝克特确实很精明，总是了解什么能带给他真正的痛苦以迫使他屈服，讽刺的令他想到巴博萨还真远远不及那家伙的一半。 「你当真以为你那艘笨重的庞然大物能追击她吗？」

　　「她也许不能被追击，但可以被拦截。」劳伦斯说得斩钉截铁。离去前他有股意念想轻轻碰一下对方的手臂——也许他只是想安抚他急促沉重的呼吸，他非常明白再也没有比一个船长在陆地上眼看着自己的船受袭击却无法与之同在更难熬的事了——但在途中打消，一个人一旦走上了错误的道路便不该再得到宽恕与怜悯，他于是移开视线，不再去注视那双涌现出深黑绝望与愤怒的眼睛，转身而去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 觉得麻雀应该满藏肚的阿（盯着麻雀看~）本来人就瘦显怀应该很慢吧，只是窄跨，那后期肚子还是会比较突一点~因为宝宝的头（或屁屁…）可能不会在盆腔里~


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里有一万五千多字，就不拆章了。

　　伊格纳兹．塞维斯医生面前摊开了数张绘有人体内部构造的图画，他的手指摩娑着下颚发白的胡须，又抬起眼打量眼前的另一位医生。

　　「但你提出这个办法，这意味着当事人没办法成功娩下孩子，是吗？产钳也没用？」

　　「是的。」

　　他点点头。产钳只适用于收缩无力或产妇乏力时用来协助，但少数人有先天的骨盆异常，如果胎儿的头根本无法通过骨盆，产钳是没有用处的；另一种情况是胎盘的位置太低，覆盖住宫口挡住了产道。 「但若是这样，该是率先选择牺牲孩子，而不是让大人承担极大的生命风险。」

　　「没错，但现在我们有了更两全的方法：既挽救大人，也能保全孩子的性命，」曼弗雷德冷静透彻的眼睛看着他，像盯着刀下的皮肤般专注，「这是前进的一步，塞维斯先生，我们有当事人的同意，也有这一切的技术，如果我们因为顾虑而裹足不前，那永远都会对疑难杂症束手无策。」

　　塞维斯继续抚摸他略长的胡须，默默沉思。精细手绘宛如缩小的真实人体般栩栩如生的展现在他眼前。

　　剖腹产。

　　确实，任何一位外科医师都能做这项手术，罗马法更早有规定对死亡的产妇必须把孩子取出才能下葬，一方面也是为了确定孩子是否也死了。

　　许多人以为剖开腹部只要一刀切就行了，实际上只有紧急时才这么做，其余情况是像剥洋葱一样层层切开，从外层的皮肤，脂肪、筋膜、肌肉，切开第一层腹膜后能看到胀大的球状子宫，这之间还有第二层很薄的腹膜，最后是一层薄薄的羊膜；一共要经过多达八层的人体组织或器官才能把里面的孩子抱出来。

　　「我明白你的理想，先生，」塞维斯是个谨慎的人，「但恐怕人们之所以裹足不前也是有原因的：这在当事人已经身亡的情况下，一切都很容易，但在人还活着且必须保全两条性命时就变得困难万分了，且一旦划破羊膜，其内的胎水跟一些连说都说不上来的物质会混合血液浸透被切开的腹腔，到时情况会很难收拾。」

　　曼弗雷德微微一笑。 「如果横竖都是死，为什么不试一试还有个机会？我们不能总是用牺牲一方的方式来处理。而且我们是要取出胎儿，不是处理腹腔内的病征，没有理由非经过腹腔不可，如此就可最大程度的预防感染。」

　　「你是指……？」

　　「就跟你想的一样，塞维斯先生，」他拿起另一张细部图画，「我用这个方法取出死胎好些年了：下刀不要切直的，改在耻骨上缘横切，切口要尽量缩小，最多切开4英吋，皮肤是可延展的，能稍微扯开。这样伤口缝合后可以稍微融合在皮肤纹路中，没那么狰狞。如果她持续活着，痕迹可以被毛丛遮盖，几乎看不出来。后来我发现可以保持腹膜完整的方式。你看，」他依序指示：「照刚才的方式从下腹底部沿着耻骨上方横切，再一路往下切到腹肌后，把肌肉层轻轻翻开，这时可以看到膀胱，将它往下推，分开和腹膜的交界处就会露出子宫。从这里下手的好处是，这部分位于子宫下段，不在肌肉主力收缩的位置，宫壁较薄，能减少出血，而且少了对腹膜的切割拉扯，也能降低产妇负担。」

　　「但这个方法，胎盘的位置不能在底部。」

　　「对。幸好她没有这个问题。」

　　「让我猜……」现在赛维斯看着对方的眼中开始涌现兴致的亮光。曼弗雷德所提议的和惯常的下刀方式不同，因为以往所有的剖腹产都是为死人做的，从没有人站在活人的角度考虑，「难道你消失的这些年就是在弄这个？ 」

　　曼弗雷德露齿而笑，有些自嘲。 「我也希望如此。这些年我虽然遇过不少，但遗憾的是，她们状况大多很糟。在偏远地方，所谓的助产士不过是有生育经验的亲友或邻居，当发现情况危急，她们无法处理，才急急忙忙的想找医生时多半已经太迟了。我别无选择，这个时候只能尽力挽救更有希望的一方。

　　「你知道，碰到这种情况，通常是用尖锥击碎孩子的头颅，用刀支解身体，再一部分一部分的取出来，才能尽快结束产程，处理产妇的出血或其他什么；偶尔是大人已经不行了甚至已经身亡就紧急剖腹，这时已经不管伤口大小、会不会伤到其他器官，只求能用最快的速度进入宫腔，那血腥残忍的景象看起来真像在屠宰一样。」

　　塞维斯医生点点头。 「这就是为什么许多人会认为我们是屠夫了？」

　　当母亲身亡，但孩子还活着时，他们急于抢救，有时下手太急，刀切得太深还会意外划伤孩子，但这比起双双殒命还是好多了。当他们分秒必争，与死神抢命的当下，有时真的很难全盘顾及。

　　明明他们那么做是在奋力抢救还能救活的一个，有时却会被责怪是因为某种粗心或医术不精，才让谁的妻子或孩子死了，却忘了若没有他们的帮助，那两条命都得赔上。

　　对一位医生来说，眼睁睁看着一条生命殒落自己却束手无策也是相当痛苦的事，面对着死神；面对着急速流逝的生命，什么技术、知识、专精都是那样的渺小软弱。

　　当两位医生聚精会神的观看图像谈话时，屋外的隐密一角也正有个人在暗自观察他们。

　　「因此，」曼弗雷德说，「如果那些人全都定期接受检查，趁早了解状况早先准备，就能一定程度的提高手术成功率。你不认为这是医学的一大突破吗？」

　　「但这表示你也是首次对活人做剖腹产，而且打算利用腹膜外的狭小空间，这意味着手术的视野也会非常窄，难度更高。」

　　「这就是为什么我寻求你的协助，一个人实施的话，过程太繁杂了，我需要有人帮忙撑开皮肤及协助剥离。而庆幸的是，这并非兵荒马乱的处理紧急的创伤，我们可以在合理的时间内慢慢来，一步一步严谨的下刀。」曼弗雷德直视着他，手指依然没有离开图画。

　　赛维斯不由自主的再看了图像一眼，突然发现在他的手指着的地方隐约看到一些字迹。

　　他疑惑的抬起头，来回盯着对方的双眼。曼弗雷德沉着的等待他的答覆。 「我还是必须得说，这项手术实在很难把握，」他重申，看着对方丝毫不消沉，依然目光灼灼的凝视他的眼睛，他一时好奇的问：「你究竟有多少？多少把握能成功？」

　　「这没有意义，赛维斯先生，」曼弗雷德说，「对当事人来说，成功率不是100%，就是0%。我们所能做的只是尽全力展现自己的技术，发挥自己最大的能力。」

　　赛维斯看着他许久，最后他终于点点头。 「我明白了，」他说，这个忙他能帮。他并不抱持手术能完美成功的期望，但他同意一点：任何人都不该裹足不前，特别是在有了可行的方法之后。他握向对方伸出的手。 「希望手术能成功。」

　　「我会成功的，也只能成功。相信我，没有人喜欢在攸关人命的事上涉险，在自己提议的手术上失败意味着什么？不自量力、狂妄自大？为了名声而不顾风险？若要从此身败名裂的残喘度过后半生，不如一死了之。」

 

　　曼弗雷德离开后，塞维斯非常默契的没有神经质的跑出房门东张西望，只是不动声色的装作只想到房里再好好仔细审视的样子，将那些被留下的图画全拿进卧室里——那里很阴暗很安全，厚重的窗帘原先就是放下的，能遮挡所有想一窥室内的人的视线——他找到依稀透出字迹的那张。那张纸确实比其他的还要厚一些，这表示这是两张纸黏合起来的。他用一支淘汰的手术刀切进纸张的微小细缝，谨慎的将两张纸分开。  


　　看到的是曼弗雷德留下的一封信，书写的对象是尊敬的，国王陛下。

 

　　❖

 

　　杰克在他华贵的囚室里踱来踱去，每一步都踩在地毯上避免发出任何声响，频频望向投射进月光的窗外，同时留意周遭动静，显得焦躁不安。偶尔他会停下来，安抚那只不愿安分的炮弹小怪兽——这个准父亲不确定是否该这样称呼他——至少他不像一条小鱼很久了，他已经大了很多，真的就像颗炮弹一样，一颗不仅会滚还会踹人的炮弹。胎动停歇后杰克松口气，心想不知道真是自己皮薄还是怎么着，有时候还真疼。

　　他又一次望向窗外又看看房门，厚实的木板沉默的静止不动。 _是时候了，_ 他轻手轻脚的来到窗边，把窗户打开。

　　与此同时另一间房里，曼弗雷德搁下笔，将蛋清均匀抹在信纸的四个边上，然后贴合在图像背面，再仔细的把两张纸间的空隙压平，最后摆在火炉附近烤干。蛋清乾了之后，这天然的黏着剂就会把两张纸黏合在一起，但由于没有整张黏死，只要找到两张纸在边角的黏合处，就能轻易的把两张纸分开。

　　他须要外援，若计画成功，他们两人就能脱离贝克特的掌控，全身而退。他现在只希望某个人可以好好待在他安全的黄金牢笼里，养精蓄锐等待手术。

　　然而事与愿违，因为他担忧的头痛人物正在狂奔，离东印度大楼越来越远。为了小心起见，杰克一直忍耐到隔壁的男仆应该已经入睡后才行动。这家伙真的用上房里的任何布料，绑在一起，做成一条够他不至于摔死的应急绳索，成功逃之夭夭了。

　　 _ **该死的，**_ 杰克暗自咒骂。他的船，他怎么能眼睁睁看着他的船受攻击，自己却像小姑娘一样躲在房里苟且偷生？

　　 _ **黑珍珠号是我的船，我永远会是她的船长！**_  
  
　　他跑得飞快，脚步声着急的响起，仿佛有人在追赶一样，寂静的利德贺街上只有他单薄的黑影和喘出的白雾。

 

　　夜色下的伦敦港中随着波浪缓缓起伏的船只，像收拢羽翼沉睡的水鸟般，视线所及的景色仿佛油彩下的景物画般美丽而沉静，如果忽略附近那个正气喘吁吁狼狈凑近的家伙，那真是一片不忍惊扰的祥和静夜。

　　「噢……我……」杰克拖着脚步，上气不接下气的扶着墙，另一手忍不住往腰际上撑，他跑得太急，现在累得腰都快直不起来了。他喘得厉害，觉得自己像烧开的壶水，不断吐出雾气。后期对身体的负荷增大，已开始难以承受这样高强度的运动；但必须得说，他本来没打算这样苛刻自己，他原先想「借用一下」附近驿站的马匹来载自己一程，不幸的是当他蹑手蹑脚的打开馬廄，只看到几匹紧挨在一起，低垂着头，无精打采的瞥他一眼的马儿，那些可怜的家伙看起来是累坏了，连耳朵都无力的耸拉着。他不死心的拉拉这一匹，又揣揣另一匹，没有任何一匹马儿愿意跟他走，它们只想把握短暂珍贵的休息时间，回复些许气力好应付隔日的繁重工作。不得以，他只好亲自跑这段路。真是要命，整整二十多英里，他觉得自己真快断气了，但至少他已经到达目的地。他靠在墙边平复气息边打量情况：那艘战舰停泊在离码头有些距离的地方，尽管被蒙胧的黑幕包围着，她看起来仍像碉堡般巨大且坚实，高耸的桅杆伸入漆黑云端，好像魔豆的豆茎长至天上似的看不见尽头。

　　杰克观望着他也许可以先悄悄潜上船，等待机会；但要在这样的冷天里游水？寒风拂过他渗出汗水的皮肤时他已经觉得冷了，更别提还要跳入水中，光想就打了个寒颤，他叹口气看了自己的肚子一眼。

　　他是不该冒险，况且战舰上可能也有留守的船员。

　　他望向堆放在码头上的物资，心里有了主意。他得意的认为计画可以很顺利的实行，除了附近那个晃来晃去的不怎么可爱的看守人。

　　杰克盯着他半晌，确认只有他一人后，拎起脚边的空酒瓶。他屏住气息，握紧瓶颈，从那人身后悄声靠近，趁对方望向别处，他的位置完全在对方视线的死角时，抓准时机，猛一使力，酒瓶便准确砸上那倒楣家伙的头。

　　那人摇摇晃晃的倒下来，杰克还非常好心的扶住他，没让他倒在满地碎玻璃中，刮得头破血流。

　　解决了唯一的碍事者后，杰克蹭近那堆补给品。他需要的不多：就一桶淡水——确切的说，他需要的是桶子本身。他把木桶滚到码头边缘，撬开盖子，让水流出。

　　水声哗啦哗啦，在寂静的夜里响亮异常，杰克自己也吓了一跳，他望望四周，担心声响会引来别人或者揪醒被他敲晕的家伙。如果被人发现他该怎么忽悠过去，说他在「泄洪」吗？

　　所幸木桶口径大，水很快就倒光了，杰克松了口气，为他不用编什么别脚的理由而欣喜。他把木桶推回去放好，接着开始展现他惊奇的古怪想法：先把脚伸进已经空的桶子中，谨慎的挪动，确保他整个身子都能缩进去，实际上不太难，他缩进去后还能稍微活动手脚。他不能选更大的木桶，如果内容物的重量差异太大会让人起疑。他找了个让自己较舒服的姿势，最后把盖子盖好。

　　等到看守人终于清醒后，一切早已恢复得像什么也没发生一样，除了那碎裂的酒瓶跟看守人自己的皮肉疼痛。他一脸纳闷的抚摸脑袋，但怎么也摸不到头绪到底是哪个杂种敲晕了他。而话说回来，敲晕他干什么呢？他到处看了看，身上没被扒过，看管的物资：一桶、两桶、三桶……也什么都没少——暂放在码头上的只有水跟腌肉，说实话，连条狗都不会想偷这些东西——当然他不会想到其中一桶的内容物已被偷天换日，换成个活生生的人。最后他只好摸摸鼻子，也许某个人喝醉了，看他不顺眼，找他出气吧。

 

　　❖

 

　　卡特勒．贝克特提着灯步入私人办公室时，桌上已经摆放好仆人稍早之前送来的文件与报章。他已经很习惯在早晨繁忙的业务前阅读，这是他为数不多的私人时光之一。他不像多数人一样平日就近住在城里，假日时才回到近郊的住宅。那些人似乎相当依恋回到家的放松感：见到家人，与他们拥抱、谈话，与屋内的暖炉和摇椅；户外的草皮和乘骑一起度过一段恬适时光。虽然他也的确有座私人宅邸，但如果回到家只是为了短暂的休憩，他想，不如就继续留在公司，这还能避免掉路上的污泥。

　　他实在太孤单了，决然一身，没有需要关切的妻小、也已没有需要慰问的双亲或手足，连条宠物也没有。大部份像他这样事业有成的年轻人早已成家，有了几个小儿女，让孤独的枝干伸展出崭新的枝叶与花朵。

　　但世界如此广大，像一幅向四处延展的看不见尽头的地图，他想，他实在不必局限在养儿育女的庸俗事物上，他对英格兰也并没有太多的归属感，他的眼光放在更辽阔的大洋彼岸，放在未来的目标上，届时若非必要，他也不打算再回到这块土地上来。为东印度贸易他已经奉献了太多，就如上帝为祂的子民付出精神与血肉，公司即是他坚定不移的信仰。

　　昨日他的助手回报，那位医生带着一些图纸与一位旧识讨论给杰克的那场手术。凭他的了解，他也明白那项手术非常困难，但他提防的是医生是否还私下计画什么。

　　「你确定那只是医疗图像，没别的？」

　　「我想是的，」马瑟说，「虽然我看不见所有的图像，但对方是个死板的人，要说他看见意料之外的事物却没表现出异样也不太可能。」

　　贝克特略为沉吟。 「暂时别管他。」

　　那位本该是地位崇高的专精人士不知道是不是跟海盗在一起久了，也沾染上那种恣意妄为的毛病，他以为他是个识时务的聪明人，在遇见他时自动弃守立场让他直捣巴博萨的弱点，后来才意识到当他背叛他的船长和大副时气息斯文不乱，所有念头都埋在他那副冷静的面孔下藏得不着痕迹，他怀疑连杰克都不会发现，他甚至完全不知道杰克……

　　他放下只略微翻阅过的报纸，拿起文件。想着等会儿陪杰克用早餐，跟他一起看着天边亮起到晨光洒落，虽然他现在应该不想见到他。他们之间也许只剩下剑拔怒张，但唯一的事实是：曼弗雷德或许能保障杰克的性命，但只有他可以保障杰克的未来。他希望那个亡命之徒终有一天能认清自己的处境，别不知好歹妄想与帝国为敌还能悠哉度日。

　　他决定先让他冷静冷静。

　　他这么思索时，抬眼就见到一人朝他敞开的办公室房门匆匆走来。

　　啊，是看管那只飞鸟的守笼人之一。

　　他真宁愿那不安分的家伙是出了什么情况，而不是……

　　「是杰克．斯派洛，」守卫说，「男仆进房里时就发现窗户大开，人不见了。」

　　那瞬间他脸色一僵，神色冰冷。 「知道了。」他说，把阅毕的文件按在桌上，拿起另一封。

　　「那……」守卫战战兢兢，不应该下令搜索吗？

　　「不用找了，我知道他在哪里。」贝克特头也没抬，仔细拆开封蜡，不想留下碎屑，「如果他这么希望亲眼目睹自己的船被炮火攻击，再次沉没，就随他去。况且现在也来不及了，复仇者号应该已经启航。」

 

　　贝克特说的没错，六时刚过，码头上人们已熙来攘往，正在为起航准备。水手将木桶横放，并滚动着准备将物资运上船，这也是为什么木桶的两端都造得较窄，除了能让铁箍牢牢的扎住桶身，也可在滚动时便于转向。这其中当然也包括藏着杰克的那桶。桶子滚动着，他也在里面转呀转，这不安平静的家伙并不担心，反倒有些失望，毕竟碰上暴风雨时，船上的剧烈摇晃跟又抛又甩的感觉可比这平板无奇的单调旋转狂烈多了。

　　现在，杰克轻轻松松，就借着搬运船员的手偷渡上船。

　　他最庆幸的是，由于这些装满粮食酒水的木桶非常沉重，他们不可能用投掷的，把木桶粗暴的合力一扔，任由它摔落在甲板上。

　　水手把木桶立起放好后，在桶里的家伙才终于醒悟到不妙：他感到有些不适，他的腿在长时间的蜷曲下近乎麻木。杰克扭动着想稍微换个姿势，但隆起的腹部在这样的小空间里非常碍事，每动一下都感到压迫，而且不管怎么改变姿势都不会让他的腿得到充分伸展的空间。他不认份的想到他之前可是塞过难度更高的抽屉呢，他突然很怀疑自己当初是怎么塞进去的，现在他大概没办法那么做了。

　　杰克叹了口气，不再做无谓的举动，他的脑袋抵在木桶的盖子上，手缩在腿跟腹部的缝隙间，心想小家伙到底还会长多大啊？他记得他才刚到后期，却已经觉得快受不了了，而那臭家伙还总对他唠叨，说小家伙的大小才勉强达标而已，他必须更着重饮食，外加早、晚都多喝一杯牛乳。 「否则我会禁止你每日的发酵酒供应！」那个医疗混仗要胁道。杰克无辜的瞪着他，连小小一杯喝起来像果汁一样的玩意都不再被允许的话，他真的要觉得暗无天日了，那听起来像要求一条狗不能啃肉骨头一样。

　　杰克在黑暗中翻白眼，无奈的撇撇嘴，有些委屈。实际上他很听话，也真的不挑食，医生建议的饮食他从来都是照单全收，因为如果他不乖乖的把送来的食物吃喝光，男仆就不会走开，他会一直恭敬的站在桌边，手臂上搭着块白布，等着伺候他用餐。直到他受不了想把男仆整个人撕成碎片再从窗户扔出去都不会为止。

　　他们两为什么不一起逃走，这应该是最两全其美的办法不是么？姑且不论要求一位医生跟他一起用一堆布料爬下三层楼能否实行这件事。

　　唉，他失望的想。伟大的杰克．斯派洛船长，现在正缩在一个该死的小木桶里哀声叹气。

　　但凡事都有想不到的后果，他不就是因为留下来才有机会混上这艘巨型火药库么。

　　曼弗雷德说他其实是在内疚。 「内疚……？」杰克困惑的呢喃自语。

　　见鬼的，他才没有！

　　他只不过用了一个办法来反击对方的背叛，若还要为此感到内疚也未免太荒唐了。

　　但，他发现自己无法扪心自问，发誓他绝对没有那样的感受。因为，是的，他知道自己无法否认，他可以对任何人都这样蒙混过去，但永远骗不了自己，清楚明白那是他跨不过的一道坎，他没有办法在威胁到他船长的地位与威信时选择包容对方的做法，哪怕他其实也知道对方是为了他才这么做的，而这对巴博萨并不公平；但做为补偿，他不也一直默默的承受他施予的那些惩罚么，如果这就是他想做的？

　　该死的，就算被猛击脑袋、绑住手脚、捆死手指，甚至被整船船员叛变丢在荒岛，他都没真正的怨过他，但这一切都见鬼的换来什么？换来他开着他的船烧杀掠夺陷他于不义境地吗？

　　杰克突然愣了一下，说到底这事跟他自己脱不了关系，他才是始作俑者。

　　他是爱他的，巴博萨绝不能否认这一点。如果他不爱他，怎么会为此受煎熬。他只是、只是不希望他逾越他，难道因为他爱他，他就得放弃船长的身分与尊严吗？他明知道他不行，却一再一再的胁迫他。

　　巴博萨那种像厚重的毯子般把他紧紧裹住的爱，不会让他感到完满充盈，只会让他感到窒息。就像适当的风能让船航行至远方，但太过狂烈的风，足以毁灭一艘船。而他从来都没摆脱某个人带给他的伤害与痛苦，他是没有办法在这样的状态下承受他人猛烈汹涌的爱意的。他是一位船长，对他来说船永远是第一，第二才是大副，但这不能代表他是他最重要的一个人吗？

　　说到底，他无法接受巴博萨欺瞒的事不就因为他打从心底的信任他吗。他可是他亲自选的人，他怎么能这样对他？

　　「巴博萨先生，我对你的信任不是为了让你这样玩弄的！」

　　如果他不能接受，他可以让他自由离开，他什么也不会阻挠他，也可以给他一大份丰厚的离别礼物。凭他的本事，到任何一艘船上都能过得很好，甚至他可以有属于自己的一艘船……

　　但杰克明白这些都没有意义，这些都不是他要的，他要的是，他。

　　一个完整的一心一意全心向他的他，但这偏偏是他无法给予的。

　　他还有珍珠号，但他，除了他，什么也没有，他就是他的唯一，他的一切。

　　杰克觉得他所做的和他报复对方的痛苦参杂在一起，一直不断的碾磨他。一个人为了另一个人为什么总是能做出这么荒唐可笑的事，贝克特是这样，巴博萨也是这样。

　　「为什么不放过我，也放过你自己？」杰克喘了一下，木桶里的空气似乎已经太稀薄了。

　　「但你为什么那么做？开着船到处烧杀掠夺能带给你什么好处吗？」这是他最想问他的事。他不知道那样做已经把他们可能的复合之路彻底斩断了吗？但杰克也明白这不能怪他，至少不能全部，因为他自己也做了伤害他的事。

　　好吧，内疚，他确实是在内疚，该死的内疚。

　　他永远忘不了当他亲手在海图上打上标记时心中的刺痛与难受，以及随之而来的懊悔，他有时会感到奇怪自己当时为什么会那样决定，他真的不想那么做，但他又还没成熟到足以原谅他对他所做的。

　　「岂止是背叛，巴博萨先生，这是威胁与暴力。」

　　但一想到他们的曾经还是会骤然心痛，他们毕竟都没有谣传形容的那样强大，他们本质上也只是会为因为各种遭遇而跌撞挣扎的凡人。他想巴博萨是用了生命中的全部在爱他，如此狂烈，以致于那份爱里没有他自己，全部都是他，巴博萨才会不知道自己在做什么吧？就像杰克自己也会犯错一样。

　　「你看，巴博萨先生，你用我的船干尽坏事，我还得替你找个说法，世界上大概没一个家伙像我这么蠢的了。」杰克悲哀的喃喃自语，一个人在桶子里缩成一团。

　　这个时候他还不知道会发生什么，足以彻底撕裂他，也间接导致了他在未来的许久之后，亲自去手刃他曾经的亲爱大副。

 

　　上层甲板传来吆喝声，杰克仔细听着周遭的动静，确定货舱已空无一人后他终于可以离开那讨人厌的木桶。他从炮窗观望天色，英格兰的冬季天亮得非常晚，现在天还只是蒙蒙亮，但其实已经快八点了。

　　杰克钻入舱口阶梯，一路往下来到最底层。这个时候舰上的人手忙着换班，而且八点钟是早餐时间，这个时候通常没人会到下层舱室来。

　　舱底的积水启航前刚清过，但总不会清得非常干净，而船舰在启航后仍会持续些微的进水。他只需要这些就够了。他用一些找来的布料吸取积水，拧到桶子中。

 

　　❖

 

　　英王乔治一世放下手中阅毕的信件。 「韦瑟比．斯旺？」他唤着恭候在旁的官员，「这里提到一场划时代的手术。你相信这事吗？」

　　「为什么不？恕我直言，如果没有任何把握，没有人胆敢告知您。塞维斯医生与我是多年的旧识了，他的话我能担保。」

　　「我可以信任他，但这个人……」他冷冷的瞥视信上的属名，「曼弗雷德．阿茨特。一个非常嚣张的家伙，不知是生性孤傲还是目中无人，前阵子伦敦这里不知为何出现一名穷凶恶极的海盗，而与此出现的就是这个人。听说他消失在英格兰好些年了，没人知道他去了哪里，原来他上了一艘不法之船。」

　　「但没有证据显示他是自愿上船的，一帮法外之徒什么都干得出来。军方也曾经过问他，如果他有意在船上服务，为什么不选择更有保障与正规的军船呢？

　　「我更好奇的是：据说那名海盗原本就是东印度所属的职员，虽然不能重新归复公司，但可用另一种形式为国家效力，因此有人替那名海盗请求一份私掠许可证，那个人便是东印度董事卡特勒．贝克特。」听到这个讯息后英王的眉毛略微扬起。这位高级官员特意提到，是因为这事确实非常奇怪，「为何会对一名该处死的海盗如此执着，更别提他曾背叛过公司？」但最后英王只是意兴阑珊的摇摇头，同时困惑又略带好奇的盯着他，这意思是：他不关心这事有什么不对，而且跟这封信有什么关系？

　　斯旺暗自思忖：这位国王毕竟不是英国人，他的情感和观念几乎都留在德意志的土地上，英国的一切对他来说都太陌生了，他甚至不会说英语，而大臣们也不会说德语，只好靠双方都会的法语来沟通，多亏如此他们的法语都越说越好了。

　　他于是把话题转回来。 「曼弗雷德．阿茨特医生跟您一样是在德意志出生的，如果手术成功了，您的祖国也将与有荣焉，而且很大可能将开启这项技术的常态性。」

　　英王终于接了话。 「既然他已经回到英格兰，那我希望他亲自来觐见我，而不是用这么迂回的方式。」

　　「这表示他受到监视，或者威胁。塞维斯医生昨天深夜才将信交到我手上，托我转交。如果您知道卡特勒．贝克特的私人助手伊恩．马瑟是什么样的人，一个间谍与杀手，这也就是为什么他们如此小心。」

　　「有时候，为了获得最大利益，不能将自己的双手绑在规矩框条上，尤其你面对的并非守法公民，而是个可能跟海盗为舞的人。用女王的行径来说：『不列颠不需要永远的敌人，只需要永远的利益。』

　　「而有一件事很奇怪，如果阿茨特医生受到公司董事的重兵看管，那他们究竟是要为谁动手术？」

　　「陛下，这个问题你恐怕要问那位董事了，」他提醒他为何要提起贝克特，「不论她是什么人，必定怀有身孕，而且已近临盆，并在贝克特的严密看管下，我很怀疑这是合乎正途的？」他解释，但英王不为所动，他只得询问：「要回信吗？」

　　他瞥了斯旺一眼，喃喃说道：「这个蓬勃的时代大家都像头求偶的野兽般比拼厮杀，恨不得把对手踩在爪子下，但我们确实需要一颗野性的，想吞并一切的心脏。 」英王最后慵懒的靠回舒适的椅背，「我会准许那份许可证的。至于这封信……」他手一扬，将信扔进壁炉，火舌立刻饥饿的舔舐，转瞬便将纸张化为灰烬。

 

　　❖

 

　　劳伦斯摊开海图。 「最后一次有人看见那艘船是在圣马洛湾，」他指指法国西北的一角，手指在两国间的海域游走，「如果她的目标是英格兰，今晚我们应该可以在英吉利海峡上遇见她。」这代表他们只有这一次良机可以逮住那艘几不可能追击的船，不容错失。劳伦斯环视官兵，确认他们都明了这意义后，他宣布：「上岗位吧，先生们。」

　　复仇者号满帆航行，像一只展开雪白双翼的巨鸟般滑过海面，寻找猎物。

　　八个小时后，黑夜的帷幕再度披罩下来，隔绝了稍嫌短暂而冰冷的光明。几个十多岁的孩子——还在见习的候补军官——不约而同的聚集在亮着油灯的主桅下哆嗦，茫然的瞪着一阵诡异的浓雾在海面上蔓延开来，仿佛数不尽鬼魂的苍白形体般的飘忽不定却又不断逼近，想迷惑所有被接触到的人的心智。

　　「该死的，这些雾气是哪来的？」不知道是谁啐了声。海峡长年多雾，但这个月份已经过了容易起雾的时候，即使有雾气也会被风势吹散，很难有机会出现这样的浓雾。雾气垄罩整艘船后，站在船艏往后望已看不见船艉，几乎只能看清附近的东西，只有亮起的灯火在黑暗与雾气的双重阻隔下发出微弱而飘摇的，像火炉里的余烬般忽明忽暗的垂死光芒。

　　明明英吉利海峡是他们祖国脚下无比亲切的一道天然屏障，若从朴茨茅斯海军基地出发，经过怀特岛后直接面对的就是这条海峡，熟悉得就像自家住宅前的道路般；明明他们离陆地不远，现在却感觉航行在飘渺宇宙中一样，随时会驶进世界边缘，从此迷失在另一个时空，或被传说中的海怪卷进海底。

　　连经验老道的船员也不住搓搓手臂：吹来的风冷得不寻常，像细密的针一样直刺入肌理直达骨髓。

　　这天气，这雾气都非常怪异。

　　「帮个忙，多点些灯——或是火炬。」人手选择了火炬，尽可能的多点一些，似乎都在盼望那旺盛燃烧的火焰也能感染他们心中的那团火，让它炽盛起来，以抵御这黑暗、这寒冷跟诡谲的雾。

　　「那里有东西！」瞭望哨喊了声。有人惊跳起来，「西北偏北，速度很快，一闪而过。」

　　「一闪而过？」劳伦斯操起望远镜，靠近左舷，「听起来不像商船。」谨慎的满载货物的船只不太可能在大雾中急速航行。

　　眼力好的见习军官惊恐的瞪大眼睛盯着远处好一会儿，突然尖叫一声，逃离岗位。

　　「你看到什么？」

　　那孩子跑向另一侧船舷的炮架边，缩在那里大口喘气，似乎被吓坏了抱紧身子不断颤抖。周遭的人全看着他。而他转过头，恐惧睁大的眼睛茫茫张望，几乎说不出话，只是重复念着：「鬼、鬼……」

　　水手长看了他一眼，面露歉意。 「我想他要说的是：他第一次看到恶鬼，」突然脸色凝重起来，「一群杀人不眨眼的恶鬼，如此邪恶，以至于连地狱都不想收留他们。」

　　「准备作战，」劳伦斯当机立断，决定先发制人。马上响起了召集全部人手上岗位的鼓声，「把船驶近一点，太远了，这样炮手无法瞄准。」

　　复仇者号全速逼近，渐渐的，依稀能在雾气的间隙瞥见漆黑的船壳在月光下的反射。相当怪异的，那艘船像漂泊的无主废船似的没有点上任何灯火。

　　人手动作迅速，将药包跟炮弹填装入膛。

　　「开火。」

　　一声令下，炮手用点火棒点燃引线。同时他们都望着大炮射出的方向，观望攻击成效，但很快的，所有人回过头。

　　一片静悄，大炮毫无动静。

　　「怎么回事？」上将质问，心里明白有些事情已经乱了套， _怎么可能？_ 舰上的大炮全都是定期维护的，船上环境潮湿，火药是尽可能的密封存放，偶尔也会有受潮的火药无法引爆，但连着几包火药都失效绝对是罕见了。

　　几个火药猴*慌慌张张的跑上来回报，说弹药库里的火药全是湿的。

　　炮手们一片哗然：没有火药能用，他们操作的大炮就形同废物。劳伦斯诧异中瞥见艉艛的阶梯下有个鬼鬼祟祟的人影，似乎在警觉到他的视线后又赶紧躲到支柱后方。

　　他疑惑眯细的眼中闪现出凌厉的眸光：到底还有谁会阻挠他的职责，让那艘海盗船幸免于难？会做出这种事的只有一个人。

　　「斯派洛，」他几乎是从齿间挤出字句的恶狠狠的说。

　　「上尉，检查枪炮库的备用火药，」他没有时间去管那个罪犯，他必须赶紧找到干燥的火药，否则这艘满载重磅火炮的顶级战舰将无用武之地，非常困窘的落荒而逃。

　　退而求其次的办法是让陆战队爬上桅楼，用枪射击，但这么做至少得让两船的距离不到一百码才行。

　　这当然也在杰克的盘算中。

　　他靠近船舷，在经过这么多事情后，他终于有机会好好看看自己的船。在雾气稀薄的一处，他看见一闪而过的黑影，珍珠号船艏的飞鸟突破浓雾，在他的视野中显现出来。雾气在它周遭缕缕流泻而过，看起来就像它在飞跃着云层。之后是女神像托举着那只飞鸟的手臂、整个船艏。

　　黑珍珠号持续前行，前桅和风帆也开始落入杰克眼中后，他专注凝视的神情变了。

　　「那是……什么……？」

　　有一种异样的景象震惊了他，他突然明了为什么那个见习军官会吓得肝胆俱裂，只要看一眼便觉得那艘船很不对劲，船帆吃风后会呈现饱满的弧度，正常情况下，从侧面看去，帆布隆起的这道弧状会遮蔽后方的所有景物，但杰克居然能透过风帆，隐约看见后方闪现的月光或雾气，才惊觉船帆上到处都是破损与缺口。

　　杰克难以置信，像听见突来的噩耗般。那怎么可能是珍珠号？他美丽动人的海上明珠，他的黑天使，她此刻看起来像死人身上将腐朽殆尽的破烂衣物一样，像个飘荡的死神；像一个来自地狱的真正的魔鬼。

　　他第一时间还自欺欺人的认为是巴博萨疏于维护才让船帆损坏得这么严重；但也几乎在同时，他明白这是不可能的，一套完整的风帆是船只前进的依靠，也是珍珠号最大的优势，任何人都不可能放任船帆损坏而不修补，因为破损的帆根本无法有效吃风。

　　造成那些破损的不是自然的物理损坏，远远没有这么简单，而是超乎常理的厄运，是诅咒，是他亲手栽下的罪……

 

　　就在这时，黑珍珠号的侧弦突然并射火光。

　　「趴下，快！全都趴下！」全员急忙卧倒，那阵闪烁代表敌方开炮。

　　杰克愣愣的看着自己的船，那一瞬间他眼中除此之外什么也没有，也听不见他人的呼喊和击发的炮声，那份震惊超脱了所有，包括逃生本能，连那致命的火光闪现也无动于衷，他有一刹那好像瞥见了射出炮膛的炮弹。

　　劳伦斯不经意的抬起头，看见杰克还站在那里。 「斯派洛！」他不禁喊了声，但立刻被震耳的炮弹轰炸声吞噬，一阵爆裂的烟尘扫过甲板，他只得埋下头，感觉到船身的颤抖和被撕裂般的哀鸣。

　　骷髅双刀旗帜在风中狂笑。

　　那艘海盗船就像所有恶意的化身般，猛烈的炮火击中船身多处，损坏的桅杆与侧舷碎片飞散；断裂的索具像鞭子一样狂扫。

　　杰克很幸运的逃过这一连串夺命风暴，但与其说他是机敏的找到掩护，不如说他是被高速喷飞的炮弹所带起的风压击倒的。杰克倒在甲板上，庆幸的是他没被炮弹击中。许多碎屑喷溅向他，像被许多碎石砸到一样痛，他甚至听见有碎片打中他脑袋的清晰脆响，他伸手想护住头部，突然有一团沉重温热的物体掉在他身上，那恰巧成了他的肉盾，替他挡住新一波攻击。

　　从复仇者号遭受炮击还不到一分钟，甲板上已一片狼藉、满目疮痍，烟尘和雾气混合在一起，到处是倒卧的伤者跟残缺的肢体还有翻倒移位的大炮。杰克惊魂未定的从那不幸士兵身下钻出时摸到一摊液体，一看才发现满手的鲜血，有个孩子就死在他眼前，睁大着眼睛似乎在诧异自己的生命就这么完结在转瞬之间。

　　哀嚎声此起彼落，官兵大声命令人手将伤者抬下甲板；把尸体落入海中，在这么紧迫的时刻实在没有空闲把已经死掉的人搬入舱房，留在原处也只是妨碍作业或继续被纷飞的碎屑扎刺到血肉模糊。

　　 _这真是炼狱，_ 杰克想，在他的航海生涯中也遇过几次袭击，但从没这么惨过。他比谁都清楚，也比谁都自豪过黑珍珠号是一艘火力强大的船，当初为了防卫或震慑敌方，他给了她更高规格的武装；但被那些漆黑炮口攻击时可一点都不好玩了，他亲自加强的大炮现在讽刺的陷他于危险境地。他自嘲想到他的昔日大副真的很能干，连他都没想到那些家伙的炮击能这么精准，他们一定用了霰弹才能在短时间内造成这么大的人员损害。

　　有些人手急急忙忙的搬下多余的物品，堆叠起吊床作为防爆保护。杰克贴近船舷边，从栏杆上缘张望，寻找他的船的身影。珍珠号正迎风转向，那艘操纵性极好的船像湖上的天鹅般轻轻拨水便回转而过——对杰克的唯一安慰是噩运并没有损及那艘船的能力，若忽略她周遭的诡异雾气和残破的风帆，她看起来依然像舞者般轻灵优雅——但这预告着她正准备用另一侧的火炮攻击，他依稀瞥见镜片的反光。杰克咬咬牙，有了主意：船上的人一定相当好奇又纳闷的观察这头巨大却无力反击的猎物。

　　他不顾一切的拉住一条帆索，站到栏杆上。这样做非常危险，他的身体毫无掩护的直接暴露，随时可能被流弹或任何碎片击中，或在震动中被甩下船，但他现在只希望黑珍珠号能停止攻击。

　　杰克踉跄了一下，他赶紧将绳索缠在手上。巴博萨对他脑袋的那一击似乎永久影响了他的平衡感，从前能站在细细的边索上收挂船帆、行动自如的他，现在只是站在栏杆上居然就差点失衡摔下去。

　　他前倾身体，紧紧盯着艉艛，通常一艘船的核心人物会在这处指挥作战。迫切的寻找某个人的身影。

　　视线穿透弥漫的雾气，在后桅帆的阴影下，他依稀看见对方宽阔的帽沿和他高大身影的轮廓。

　　「赫克特……」

　　 _ **拜托，看在我的份上，珍珠号不是为了浸满鲜血与硝烟而存在的！**_

　　巴博萨感到心脏被重击，立即瘫痪他所有的动作。他正拿着望远镜扫视对方甲板，尽管只是这么转瞬的一瞥之间，他也能确信他看见了，看见了他日思夜想，再熟悉不过的那个人。

　　 _ **杰克？**_

　　他移开望远镜，双手颤抖。不知为何人看到意外的事物时总会这么做，似乎潜意识里人更相信自己的眼睛，想亲眼见证，但不借助工具又无法看清远方，于是只能再次仰赖一度遭到背弃的望远镜。此时珍珠号已经驶入攻击范围——

　　「开炮！」他的大副喊着。

　　「不，住手！」他急忙制止，但太迟了，炮弹击发的轰鸣声同时响起。他只能眼睁睁看着炮弹落在就在刚刚看见那人的地方，激起四散的碎片，炮膛窜出的硝烟模糊他的视线。

　　杰克死命拉紧绳索，船身在炮弹的冲击下震荡，他有瞬间脚下腾空，若非他紧抓着绳索，此时已被抛下船，跟那些身亡的船员一样落入冰冷的海中了。

　　 _ **那个混仗！**_

　　巴博萨奔下艉艛，一路焦急，上身倾过栏杆张望。硝烟缓缓在气流中散开，但他再也没捕捉到那人的影子，仿佛那是他随着气流消散的幻想；然而疑虑已经种下，他没办法再对那艘船发动攻击。

　　「把弹药放回去，」他喊，「我们撤退。」

　　船员惊讶的看着他：形势大好，为何叫停？ 「再炮击几轮，我们可以轰掉她！」

　　「但我们已取得胜利，再纠缠下去他们可能反败为胜。那是一艘战舰，尽管我们炸死了一些人也还有我们几十倍的人手正拿着火枪瞄准我们。」

　　有些人的表情扭曲起来：尽管死不了，但被铅弹射击的疼痛也够令人反胃。他们又看看即将手到擒来的猎物，仍是不甘放手。

　　「怎么，你们不想去找回金子了么？」

 

　　劳伦斯移下望远镜，黑珍珠号的船员离开了炮位，正忙着放下主帆与调整帆索。那艘黑船抛下这个烂摊子，毫不恋战的转向离去。这是他第二次眼睁睁看着可以捕获到手的目标却在最后关键时刻功亏一篑。

　　这是何等的奇耻大辱，复仇者号的索具与风帆受到严重损坏，他们不可能追得上，况且没有能用的火药，别说抢夺或击沉对方了，他们居然得仰赖那帮恶棍施舍的怜悯，像条丧家犬一样苟延残喘的爬回故土。

　　上将怒气冲冲，快步穿越甲板，靠近艉艛时，看见那海盗就缩在船舷边，在两、三个殉职的船员尸首间。他身上沾染了涌出亡者体内的鲜血。劳伦斯看着这一切，痛苦与愤怒烧灼着他：尽忠职守的人们伤亡，罪魁祸首却讽刺的安然无恙。一股满腔烈火驱使他猛的抓起那该死的家伙，连拖带拉的拽到一扇门前。

　　一些海图在战斗中从开放的放置柜中掉落，四散地面。劳伦斯打开舱门，一把将那可恶的麻烦人物扔入房里。

　　「啊！」杰克惊叫一声，但这不能阻止他重心不稳，整个人非常狼狈的摔在满地的图纸上，「我的天……」那海盗艰难的蹭起来，不敢相信堂堂的一个尊贵绅士居然把他粗鲁的推倒在地，碍事的纸张还让他撑地的手打滑，「你就不能轻点吗？我可是……噢……」杰克痛得脸都抽了，不住的哀声抱怨，委屈的望着自己身怀六甲。这家伙在某颗致命炮弹击中船舷的最后一瞬间跳下栏杆，落下甲板时顺势用手撑了一下，庆幸的是他没摔到其他地方，但不幸的是他的右上臂似乎不巧的在冲击中给摔脱臼了，又加上这么一拉一推的，他觉得自己的手臂都要报废了。

　　「也许该在你的罪名中加上『妨碍军方的大炮操作』这一条，」劳伦斯居高临下的瞪着他，「如果你这么有闲情逸致，我想你也很乐意把这些海图全都收拾好— —别放错位置。」

　　「噢，拜托，你那玩意只是大了点，中看不重用也能算在我头上么？」杰克抱屈叫嚷。真见鬼了居然要他像个打杂小鬼一样的收拾图纸？

　　回应他的只有舱门重重关上的砰然一声。杰克眼睁睁看着那军官抛下命令便留下他一个人——和海图室里的一堆图纸一起。

　　海盗低声咒骂，还是爬起来一一把那些海图分门别类的收卷好放进柜子中。

　　将最后一卷图纸收放好后，他把额头贴靠在柜子上喘息。

　　他的计画很成功，巴博萨和那些该死的叛徒恶狗都已如他想的那样，全中了诅咒。

　　 _ **但为什么连珍珠号也……？**_

　　相当讽刺的他之前担心的可怕错误居然会以这样无情的方式展现在他面前，他唯一一个，也是最大的失算便是他怎么也没想到诅咒会影响那艘船，如果这就是对他的惩罚，那还真是直指他心中最珍贵的事物，毫不留情的碾磨，彻底摧毁。巨大的罪恶仿佛聚集成藤蔓状的形体，紧紧缠绕心肺，他觉得快喘不过气。

　　劳伦斯打开舱门。 「我交代你的工作完成了吗？」

　　「完成了，长官。」杰克马上回答，不忘戏谑。

　　劳伦斯来到他身边，察觉到对方急促的呼吸和额侧的冷汗，他看起来像承受极大的痛楚。劳伦斯有时真会厌恶起自己的理智与古老学院教育出的坚固修养，他意识到眼前这海盗说的没错：复仇者号突然遭袭击，那些伤亡的人几乎都猝不及防的丧命于第一波攻击中，在战争中这种情况其实很常见。那艘船航速敏捷又几乎隐身在夜色与浓雾中，即使他们立即应战，炮手也会非常难瞄准她。但弄湿火药这笔帐还是得算的。

　　「伤到哪了？」他终究询问。杰克没有回应。他上下扫视，发现他右臂不自然的僵硬。他小心脱下杰克的外衣，这种程度的伤势他能处理，不用找工作量暴增的船医。他用力拉伸那条错位的手臂时，杰克痛得倒抽口气，另一只手用力扣住柜子，但死死咬住牙关吭也没吭，到骨头复位前，疼痛翻卷至最高点的那一瞬间他也没痛喊出来。这算什么？当体会过真正的椎心疼痛，这些皮肉外伤都像尘埃般显得微不足道了。

　　劳伦斯一松开他，杰克便失去力气的瘫软下去，像个听见祖国沦亡的士兵般颓丧。杰克跪倒在地，死死攥紧手指到指甲扎痛掌心也浑然不觉。

　　他真的很恨他，但更恨他自己，从来没有这么恨过自己。是他的错，如果他没有闹脾气拒绝和巴博萨辩解，甚至激怒他；如果他没有选择硬碰硬，将他们一步步往悬崖边推直至万劫不复；如果他没有利用对方的威胁，故意将宝藏的位置告诉他；是不是珍珠号就不会变成这样？他们似乎只是在某条岔路拐错了弯，但从此以后，不论他们怎么想寻求一个突破出口，等待他们的已注定只有毁灭。他相信珍珠号的残败是出于对他的谴责，她是依着他的布局驶往死亡之岛去的，他身为船长，却做出这么糟糕的事情，亲手让自己的船直直往厄运而去？

　　杰克茫然瞪着甲板上的点点水渍，他不知道那是他滴下的冷汗还是，那其实是他流下的泪水，他整张脸摸起来都是湿淋淋的。如果可以，他愿意做任何事来让珍珠号回复原样。他想起那个小小的婴孩；但这次已不是别人的设下的恶劣玩笑，是真正自己犯下的错误，是他不愿但不得不面对的噩梦。

　　他惶恐永远都不会原谅他自己。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英国首相巴麦尊 (Lord Palmerston)名言: Britain has no permanent friends, nor permanent enemies. She has only permanent interests.「不列颠没有永远的朋友，也没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益。」  
> 我稍微改了一下。
> 
> 火药猴：火炮射击的时候，不但震耳欲聋而且火星飞溅，为了保证安全，通常不在炮位存放火药，而是找一些孩子，一次次从底舱火药库向炮位运送火药，皇家海军就称他们为「火药猴」。
> 
> 缅怀一下斯旺爸爸～


End file.
